Sharp Taste
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi et Hét. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky. Chap40 posté, Fini.
1. Chapitre 1

_SHARP TASTE  
><em>

**Genre** : General/Romance

**Rating** : T, mais ça risque de virer au M pour certains chapitres

**Disclaimer** : Hoshino's

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC et autres

**Note** : J'ai commencé à écrire le scénar' en Janvier - autant dire que ça date. Pour le moment, une dizaine de chapitres sont prêts à être publiés.

Inspirations diverses et variées :

-Harlan Coben et ses multiples bouquins

-_L'hiver de Frankie Machine_, de Don Winslow

-_Mafia Blues_ de Harold Ramis

-_Les Beaux Mecs_, série télé réalisée par Gilles Bannier

En général, je ne finis jamais ce que je commence à écrire, mais pour cette fic je devrais - normalement - y arriver. (Amen)

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au Etats-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Sur ce, à vous de voir.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 <strong>

* * *

><p><em>25 Janvier 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria,<em>

_Hevla Lane_

_07:37 a.m._

* * *

><p>Comme chaque matin, Lavi Bookman s'était levé aux aurores. Il s'était installé sur le bord de la fenêtre, une tasse de café à la main. De là, il ne pouvait pas rater le lever de soleil. C'était un spectacle qui le fascinait depuis des années. Il y avait là une valeur métaphorique.<p>

Le lever représentait le renouveau, le commencement, la naissance, alors que le coucher symbolisait l'obscurité et la fin.

Personne ne comprenait cette obssession. Pas même Tyki. Lui, traînait au lit aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Il le raillait souvent à ce sujet. Lavi esquissa un sourire. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles le portugais lui avait proposé de s'installer à Hevla Lane. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepter. Ils vivaient ensembles depuis un an et tout s'était relativement bien passé.

Le soleil apparut et Lavi arrêta de respirer. Les couleurs, d'abord. Du grenat, de l'or, du cuivre et même du cobalt. Puis les nuages, rouges. Pendant d'éternelles minutes, le firmament se fit feu d'artifice. Enfin, les vieilles habitudes. La lumière, jaune pâle. Et le ciel, bleu.

Lavi entendit son amant grognait contre ce _putain de soleil_ et ces _saloperies de rideaux transparents_. Une minute passa. Tyki entra dans le salon en traînant des pieds. Il ne portait qu'un vieux jean largement troué au niveau de la cuisse. Il n'accorda pas un seul regard à son amant et alla directement s'affaler dans le canapé.

-Bonjour, mon amour.

Lavi se leva, posa sa tasse sur la table basse et vint s'asseoir sur les trente centimètres libres que lui avait laissé le portugais. Immédiatement, Tyki cala sa tête sur ses cuisses et ferma les yeux.

-Encore ton soleil ?

étrangement, sa voix était claire et limpide.

-Hm.

Lavi tenta de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux bouclés, en vain.

-Il se lève tous les matins, tu sais.

-Je sais. Mais chaque matin est différent du précédent.

-…C'est toujours le même soleil, mon lapin, rit-il.

-C'est ça, moque toi. Tu es jaloux, peut-être ?

-Carrément.

Il se redressa, s'assit et l'embrassa longuement.

-Il est mieux que moi, ton soleil adoré ?

-Oh que oui.

-Salaud.

-Roooh, je t'ai vexé ?

Tyki fit la moue.

-Oui. Pour la peine, je te pique ton café.

Il se retourna et prit la tasse. Il but une longue gorgée et grimaça.

-Il est tiède. Tu le savais, hein ?

Lavi fronça les sourcils, sérieux.

-Évidement, mon cœur.

Puis il explosa de rire. Tyki le fixa un moment, incrédule. Puis il se leva et vida la tasse dans l'évier.

-Aaaaah ! Mon café, saligaud !

Lavi le rejoint dans la cuisine et lui prit la tasse des mains.

-T'as tout vidé…

-Parce que tu comptais le boire, peut-être ?

-Bah oui. J'aime bien, moi.

-Berk, grimaca-t-il.

Le rouquin lui tira la langue.

-Lavi…

-S'pèce de méchant.

-Rappelle-moi ton âge, gamin.

Il reposa la tasse et compta lentement sur ses doigts.

-Dix-neuf ans et cinq mois.

Le portugais posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et l'attira à lui.

-Tyki ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Un an et un mois.

Il soupira.

-Tu me fais le coup tous les mois, mon lapin.

-Hm. Je peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Tu bosses, aujourd'hui ?

-C'est mon jour de congé.

-Parfait, répondit-il aussitôt.

Il l'embrassa. Le baiser était différent de tous les autres. Il n'offrait ni amour, ni douceur. C'était de la rage pure mêlée à du désir, teintée d'impatience et d'amertume. Il sentit une de ses mains remonter sous sa chemise et l'autre agripper ses cheveux. Il avait la sensation qu'il allait le violer là, maintenant, sur la table de la cuisine.

Lavi voulut le repousser mais Tyki le maintenait fermement contre lui. Il s'arrêta finalement pour le laisser reprendre son souffle.

-…Tyki ?

Le portugais le lâcha et se dirigea vers le couloir. Lavi le vit entrer dans la salle de bains. Il effleura sa lèvre du doigt et grimaça. Il l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang.

-Putain, Tyki, ça fait mal.

Un long frisson parcourut son échine. Ça ne ressemblait pas à son amant. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu peur, vraiment peur. Puis la voix de son amant s'éleva de la salle de bain.

-Tu veux me laver les cheveux, mon lapin ?

ça, par contre, c'était du Tyki tout craché. Lavi ferma son unique œil et soupira. Il se faisait sûrement des idées. Il s'approcha de la salle de bain et posa son front sur la porte.

-Que les cheveux ?

-_Tout_ ce que tu voudras.

Lavi posa sa main sur la poignée et entra.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria,<em>

_Bookmen Shop_

_10:15 a.m._

* * *

><p>La librairie était située sur Fesler Street, juste en face du Mc Donald's. L'emplacement n'était pas très judicieux mais, bizarrement, elle était rarement vide. Le bâtiment tenait sur trois étages, le premier et le second étant réservés à la librairie et le troisième au propriétaire. Lavi y avait habité pendant deux ans avant d'emménager à Hevla Lane. Il n'en avait pas gardé que de bons souvenirs, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y retourner régulièrement.<p>

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux roux et poussa le lourd battant de la porte. Les odeurs de la boutique l'assaillirent. L'encre, presque agressive. L'encens à la cannelle que faisait toujours brûler son grand-père. Et les effluves si particuliers du papier jauni par le temps.

-Panda ?

Le vieil homme lisait, assis derrière son bureau. Il soupira en voyant le visage radieux de son petit-fils.

-Que fais-tu ici, sale gosse ?

-Je m'ennuie, lança-t-il.

-Je croyais que Mikk était en congé.

Lavi s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau.

-On l'a appelé ce matin. Besoin de lui pour une urgence, parait-il.

-Et c'est sur moi que ça retombe.

-Mais-euh…

-Puisque tu es là, tu peux au moins te rendre utile. Le livre qu'a commandé Miss Lotto n'est toujours pas arrivé.

-Je vais m'en occuper.

Lavi se leva et s'étira. Bookman ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Hein ?

-Tu t'entends bien avec Mikk ?

-Euh…oui. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Tu t'es fait des amis à Santa Maria ?

-Un peu.

-Tu…

-C'est quoi cet interrogatoire, grand-père ? coupa Lavi. À quoi tu joues ?

-Ne t'énerve pas. Je m'assure que tout va bien pour toi, c'est tout.

Le rouquin hésita.

-Si j'avais des emmerdes, je t'en parlerai, pas vrai ?

Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

-Je me sens bien à Santa Maria. Tyki est adorable et j'adore bosser à la librairie, ajouta-t-il.

-Bien.

Lavi attendit patiemment, son unique œil rivé sur le sol. Finalement, Bookman rompit le lourd silence.

-N'oublie pas le livre de Miss Lotto, gamin.

Et le vieil homme retourna à sa lecture.

* * *

><p>Les prochains seront un peu plus long (5 à 8 pages Word, en moyenne).<p>

Euh, j'essaierais de poster un chapitre toutes les semaines.

Pour les reviews, vous connaissez : le bouton planté au milieu, là, juste ici. Mais si, regardez bien. Ah, voilà, vous voyez, c'est pas si compliqué. M'enfin, j'dis ça, j'dis rien.


	2. Chapitre 2

_SHARP TASTE_

**Genre** : General/Romance

**Rating** : T, mais ça risque de virer au M pour certains chapitres

**Disclaimer** : Hoshino's

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au Etats-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

**Note :** Chapitre un peu plus long, comme promis. Merci à Miss's-dgrayman et à Mayaku-chan pour leurs reviews =D

Good - or not ? - reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 <strong>

* * *

><p><em>25 Janvier 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Tunnell__ Street_

_04:30 p.m._

* * *

><p>Emilia l'attendait depuis un moment quand il arriva. Ce n'était pas le genre de type qui passait inaperçu et elle le vit venir de loin. D'abord, sa silhouette élancée et son blouson en simili cuir noir. Puis sa chevelure rousse indomptable et son sourire radieux, celui qui signifiait tout-va-bien-ne-t'en-fais-pas.<p>

Ses mains d'artiste toujours tâchées d'encre et, en preuve d'originalité, les deux boucles dorées qui pendaient à ses oreilles. Et enfin son cache-œil noir, qui lui apportait une bonne dose de mystère et de sensualité. Plus d'une fois, Emilia lui avait demandé ce qu'il cachait. Il répondait toujours dans le vague, évoquant une période difficile de sa vie dont il ne souhaitait pas parler. Peu importait.

Quand Lavi arriva à sa hauteur, il eut un sourire d'excuse.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, honey.

-Si je m'achetais un bracelet à chaque que tu étais en retard, je n'aurais même pas assez de bras pour pouvoir tous les porter.

-Oh. C'est une jolie image.

-J'ai eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir, répliqua-t-elle séchement.

Lavi soupira.

-Je me suis excusé, il me semble.

-Je devais aller chercher mon filleul, Timothy.

-Et ?

-Je t'avais prêté ma voiture.

-Oh, merde ! Je suis vraiment navré. On va le récupérer ensemble ?

-C'est trop tard, maintenant. J'ai appelé mon beau-frère pour qu'il s'en occupe.

-Oh. Navré.

-C'est ton troisième « oh » en deux minutes.

-…Tu m'en veux, hein ?

Emilia haussa les épaules et soupira.

-Je suis sur les nerfs, en ce moment…

-Encore ton père ?

-Il me tape sur le système.

Lavi passa un bras autour sa taille.

-Je t'offre un café pour me faire pardonner ? tenta-t-il.

-Moui. Tyki bosse, aujourd'hui ?

-Oui.

-Alors on va chez toi. Comme ça, je reprends ma Chevy en partant.

Puis, prise d'un doute, elle ajouta :

-Tu ne l'as pas _encore_ cabossé, au moins ?

-Bien sûr que naaannn, Emilia… Pour qui tu me prends ?

-Lavi.

-Je plaisante, honey. Elle est en parfait état.

-Je préfère.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Rosae Villa_

_09:35 p.m._

* * *

><p>Rosae Villa avait perdu de son charme avec le temps mais n'en restait pas moins une jolie demeure. Elle avait tout de suite plu à la famille Galmard, avec sa cuisine spacieuse et ses trois chambres. Après le divorce, le père avait trouvé un appartement en centre ville et la mère avait déménagé à San Francisco. Emilia, leur fille unique, était restée.<p>

Quand elle rentra chez elle ce soir-là, elle fut étonnée de voir la porte de la maison entrouverte. Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir fermé à clef en partant. Puis la surprise fit place à l'inquiétude. Elle s'approcha de la porte et vit qu'elle avait été fracturée. Deux impacts de balles se dessinaient sur la serrure.

Elle jeta un regard dans la rue. Personne. Elle empoigna le pistolet que lui avait donné son père quelques années plut tôt – _au cas où_, avait-il dit – et vérifia le chargeur. C'était un petit Bersa Thunder 22 semi-automatique, plutôt simple d'utilisation.

Emilia débloqua la sécurité. Elle poussa lentement la porte et entra.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Hevla Lane_

_09:30 p.m._

* * *

><p>Lorsque Tyki ouvrit la porte de l'appartement – enfin, <em>leur<em> appartement –, il ne fut guère étonné de voir son amant affalé sur le canapé, un livre ouvert posé sur le ventre et son casque audio sur les oreilles. Il posa son manteau et son attaché-case sur la table basse et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Il retira délicatement son casque et éteignit son baladeur.

Il referma le livre et sourit en l'identifiant. _Sac d'os_, par l'illustre Stephen King, sortit deux ans plus tôt. Lavi avait dû le relire au moins cinq fois, et les pages étaient cornées et tâchées à certains endroits – eau, café, chocolat, tout y était passé. Il choisit de le laisser dormir et passa dans la cuisine dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose pour calmer sa faim.

Il trouva une barre PayDay périmé depuis un moment, deux cannettes de soda, un bocal de beurre de cacahuètes, deux boîtes de pâtes Hamburger Helper, un tube de Pringles et une conserve de soupe à la tomate. Il soupira et ouvrit une canette. Il aligna ses trouvailles sur la table et s'assit. Il était temps de faire quelques courses.

Le portugais but une gorgée de soda et posa son regard sur Lavi. Le rouquin s'agitait dans son sommeil, comme en proie à un mauvais rêve. Tyki l'avait rarement vu dans cet état. En général, il dormait sereinement. Quelque chose avait dû réveiller de vieux souvenirs, comme le soir où il était allé voir ce film de bandits où une jeune femme se violer par son mac. Lavi avait carrément quitté la salle et n'avait pas dit un mot de la soirée. Cette nuit-là, il avait hurlé dans son sommeil.

Lavi se réveilla lentement, clignant de son unique œil et cherchant ses repères. Il s'étonna de voir son livre et son casque sur la table, puis reconnut la veste et l'attaché-case de Tyki.

-Tyki ? Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ?

Il se leva difficilement et vint s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

-Je viens de rentrer.

Lavi haussa un sourcil devant l'alignement de nourriture.

-T'as dévalisé le frigo ?

-…Et les placards. Il est temps de faire des courses.

-Je vois. Je passerai au Wal-Mart demain.

-Bien.

-Il est quelle heure ?

Tyki consulta sa montre.

-Neuf heures et demi passées.

-Tu rentres tard, encore une fois, lança-t-il avec amertume.

-Désolé, mon lapin. J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot.

-T'étais censé être en congé.

-Que veux-tu, mon amour… Je suis indispensable.

-C'est ça. N'empêche que je commence à en avoir assez de passer mes soirées avec un bouquin pour seule compagnie.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux, dit-il pour le rassurer.

-Merci.

Tyki termina la canette et se leva.

-On va se coucher ?

-Vas-y. Je te rejoins quand j'aurais terminé mon chapitre.

Lavi retourna s'affaler sur le canapé et ouvrit son livre là où il s'était arrêté avant de s'endormir. Le portugais ébouriffa ses cheveux en passant.

-Tu devrais éviter le Stephen King avant de dormir.

-Bof. Tu sais, à force de le relire, il perd de sa saveur.

-Pourquoi tu le fais, alors ?

-Je l'apprends par cœur.

-…D'accord, je te laisse tranquille. Pardon de vous avoir dérangé, monseigneur.

Lavi s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand le téléphone sonna. Le rouquin se précipita sur le combiné et décrocha.

-HardSex, le premier téléphone rose sado-masochiste, bonsoir.

Derrière lui, Tyki leva les yeux au ciel et quitta le salon.

-Je t'ai reconnu, lapin crétin, lui répliqua la voix étouffée de son amie.

-Emilia ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

-Ramène-toi illico.

-Hein ?

-Retrouve moi à la maison, tout de suite. J'ai un problème urgent.

-Tu… Explique-moi ça.

Il l'entendit inspirer longuement.

-Un type s'est introduit chez moi, Lavi. Il est blessé, inconscient – va savoir comment il est arrivé là – et armé.

-Reste calme, OK ?

-Je _suis_ calme, abruti.

Mais sa voix se brisa.

-J'arrive, Emilia. Juste une chose. Tu as dit qu'il était armé ?

-Moui. Il avait un flingue, mais je l'ai récupéré, évidement.

-Tu sais t'en servir ?

-J'ai déjà mon propre pistolet. Mon père m'a montré comment faire.

-Bien. Appelle les flics s'il reprend connaissance. Et n'hésite pas à tirer.

-Fais vite.

Lavi raccrocha et alla directement à la chambre. Tyki était en train de se changer.

-C'était qui ?

-Emilia… Elle n'a pas le moral, en ce moment. Elle s'est encore engueulée avec son père, ajouta-t-il d'un air inquiet.

-Ah ? Décidément, ces deux-là…

-Hm.

-…Tu veux aller la rejoindre, hein ?

Lavi hocha la tête.

-Vas-y.

-Désolé. Au final, c'est moi qui te laisse tomber.

Il s'approcha de lui et claqua un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Ne m'attends pas.

Lavi quitta la chambre. Il chaussa ses Doc Martens et enfila son blouson. Attrapant les clés de la vieille Cadillac de Tyki, il s'efforça de ne pas jouir de l'adrénaline qui montait en lui.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Rosae Villa_

_09:42 p.m._

* * *

><p>Lavi examina le pistolet sous toutes les coutures et vérifia s'il était chargé.<p>

-Tokarev TT33. Semi-automatique. Développée par l'Armé Rouge pendant les années 20.

-Tu t'y connais, toi.

-…C'est rare de voir ce genre d'armes aux États-unis. On en trouve surtout en Asie et dans les pays d'Europe de l'Est, ajouta-t-il en reposant l'arme sur la table basse.

-C'est ça, ignore-moi. Et le type ? Tu saurais m'en dire autant sur lui ?

Il haussa les épaules, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Qui sa it.

Emilia leva les yeux au ciel. Lavi s'approcha pour mieux observer le type en question. Il était étendu de tout son long sur le canapé et devait avoir à peu près son âge. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et un visage fin aux pommettes saillantes. Il portait un pantalon de costard sombre et un vieux manteau sur une chemise blanche tâchée de sang au niveau du col.

Quelque chose de particulier se dégageait de lui. Il avait le charme indéniable de ceux qui brûlent la vie par les deux bouts et ne vivent qu'à l'adrénaline, et ses traits asiatiques offraient un certain exotisme. Il était beau, en somme.

-Tu es certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu ? demanda-t-il à son amie.

-Absolument certaine.

Il approcha prudemment ses mains de son visage et examina sa blessure. Une méchante plaie fendait son arcade sourcilière d'où suintait un large filet de sang.

-Et toi ?

Il sursauta.

-Hein ?

-Tu le connais ?

-Heu, non. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Emilia le fixa sans ciller un moment puis détourna le regard.

-Pour rien. Tu crois qu'il va crever ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton égal.

-Je pense pas. Les blessures aux visages saignent beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais celle-ci n'a pas l'air très grave. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Visiblement, c'est pas un enfant de chœur. Elle soupira et s'assit sur la table basse.

-C'est pas une réponse, ça…

-Hé ! Je réfléchis, OK ?

-…Pardon.

Il s'assit à son tour. Les doigts fins d'Emilia étaient restés crispés sur son pistolet et elle jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à l'homme sur son canapé. Depuis l'arrivée de son ami, elle se calmait progressivement mais restait assez nerveuse. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait d'appeler Lavi et si sa réaction n'avait pas été stupide.

Le regard du rouquin restait rivé sur l'homme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, il en était certain. Tant mieux. De plus, il n'était sûrement pas venu pour lui, vu sa blessure et son intrusion chez son amie. En outre, les impacts de balles sur la porte d'entrée ne correspondaient pas avec ceux du Tokarev. Il n'était pas seul. Mais il leur suffisait d'appeler la flicaille et de les laisser s'occuper de lui, après tout c'était leur… – _non._ Emilia s'attirerait pas mal d'emmerdes, et lui aussi par la même occasion.

Et puis Lavi avait la trouille. Les flics, eux, le reconnaîtraient sans aucun doute.

-Si j'appelle mon père, il est foutu, non ?

-Sûrement. Ce cher Inspecteur Galmard… Au fait, vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

-Un jour, peut-être.

Nouveau silence. Lavi fixait toujours l'homme et Emilia fixait Lavi. Le rouquin n'osait pas lui faire part de ses craintes, de peur de la voir paniquer. Au bout d'un moment, le type bougea. La jeune femme retint un cri.

-Il va se réveiller !

-Calme-toi, honey. Il doit rêver, c'est tout.

-Fuck. Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ou je vais devenir dingue.

-Reste calme. Si on le balance aux flics, on aura des ennuis.

-…On se croirait dans un film français des années soixante.

-Je suis sérieux, Emilia.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? On attend bien gentiment qu'il reprenne connaissance et qu'il nous colle une balle entre les deux yeux ? Pourquoi pas lui offrir un Earl Grey avec des scones, tant qu'on y est ? siffla-t-elle avant de reprendre son souffle.

-Emilia…

-Quoi ?

Lavi désigna le Tokarev sur la table basse.

-Oui, bon, certes. Et ?

Il s'autorisa un sourire narquois.

-Quoi qu'on fasse, on est dans la merde. Y'a pas trente-six solutions. Soit on le bute.

-Hein ? C'est une blague ?

Il continua son énumération, imperturbable :

-Soit on le met à la porte.

-Il risque de pas apprécier.

-Soit on le livre aux flics.

-Tu te répètes, là.

-…Soit on le planque.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-On soigne sa blessure et on lui offre le gîte et le couvert. S'il appartient à un gang ou quelque chose du style, on devrait être à l'abri.

-Attends une seconde, lapin crétin. Quand tu dis _on_, tu veux dire _moi_, non ?

-Je pensais plutôt à _nous_, à vrai dire. Je suis aussi impliqué, maintenant.

Il était hors de question de la laisser seule avec un éventuel complice rodant dans le quartier. Elle baissa les yeux.

-Je n'aurais pas dû t'appeler, Lavi. C'était une erreur de ma part.

-C'est rien, honey. Les amis sont faits pour ça, nan ?

Un maigre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Elle est clichée, ta phrase.

-…C'est ça, moi aussi je t'aime.

Lavi glissa sa main sur la crosse du Tokarev et sourit.

-Je sens que la nuit va être longue. Bon, on sort les scones ?

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques mots présents dans le chapitre et dans les prochains<strong> :

_Honey_ : littéralement "miel", équivalent de "chéri".

_PayDay_ : barre aux cacahuètes et au caramel. Bizarre.

_Hamburger Helper_ : marque de pâtes, auquel on ajoute généralement de la viande.

_Sac D'Os_, de Stephen King : à mon goût, un des meilleurs romans de Stephen King.

Bref résumé : un écrivain ayant perdu sa femme quelques années plus tôt se trouve à la fois confronté à des fantômes hantant sa résidence et à un multimillionnaire qui veut priver une mère de son enfant. (wikipedia)

_Wal-Mart_ : chaîne de supermarchés.

_Fuck_ : vilain gros mot, quelque chose comme "fait chier", ou "putain".

_Scones_ : petits gâteaux anglais.

Sources : Wikipedia et .com.

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine.


	3. Chapitre 3

_SHARP TASTE_

**Genre** : General/Romance

**Rating** : T, mais ça risque de virer au M pour certains chapitres

**Disclaimer** : Hoshino's

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au Etats-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

La suite, donc :

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p><em>26 Janvier 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_McElhany Avenue_

_02:30 a.m._

* * *

><p>Le gamin lâcha un juron et, d'un coup de dent expert, déchira le paquet de marshmallows aux fruits. Il en goba un premier. Citron vert. Il s'adossa à la paroi en verre de la cabine téléphonique et pianota sur le clavier. Ce numéro, il connaissait par cœur depuis maintenant quatre ans. Il coinça le combiné entre son oreille et le creux de son cou. Le téléphone sonna dans le vide un moment avant qu'il ne perçoive une voix familière.<p>

-Le code ?

-Clown blanc.

-OK. Je te passe Komui.

Le gamin attendit patiemment. Il goba un marshmallow. Orange.

-Ouiiii ?

-'Soir. Je vous réveille ?

Soupir las.

-Même pas. Du nouveau ?

-L'autre abruti n'est toujours sorti.

-Zut.

-Un autre type est entré. Un rouquin, précisa-t-il.

-Il est venu comment ?

-En voiture. Une Cadillac.

Un autre marshmallow. Fraise.

-Il est dans la maison depuis longtemps ?

-Cinq heures, à peu près.

-Et ton bras, ça va ?

Le gamin grimaça.

-Bof. Je crois que j'ai le poignet fracturé et le coude est pas en meilleur état. Mais ça va, j'en ai vu d'autre. Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Rentre à L.A. Kanda est un grand garçon, il se débrouillera tout seul.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Il était armé, non ?

-Ouais. Il avait son Tokarev. Mais franchement, Komui, je suis pas…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'est déjà tiré de situations plus compliquées.

Le gamin rougit.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas. Et puis vous êtes marrant, vous. Je rentre à pied, peut-être ? Vous savez combien y'a de miles entre Santa Maria et L.A ?

-Et la moto de Kanda ? Tu l'as mangé ?

-Beurk. Ça risque pas.

Il goba un autre marshmallow. Citron.

-On a laissé sa Honda là-bas. Ce serait trop risqué d'y retourner, et je ne sais pas conduire de toute façon.

Nouveau soupir de l'autre côté du téléphone.

-Reste où tu es et sois discret, OK ? Je t'envoie Link.

-Chouette ! Plus que trois heures à attendre dans le froid !

-Houlà… Tu nous fais ta crise d'adolescence, Allen ?

-Ouaip. C'est pas trop tôt. J'ai seize ans, quand même.

-Link est à Atascadero.

-Pardon ?

-A-T-A-S-C-A-D-E-R-O, épela-t-il patiemment. C'est une ville, dans le Comté de San Luis Obispo.

-C'est loin, ça ?

-À peine une heure. Rejoins le centre ville. Disons…

Froissements de papier à l'autre bout du fil.

-Tu es où, là ?

-McElhany Street.

-…Précisément ?

-Attend une minute.

Il laissa tomber le combiné et sortit repérer les noms des rues.

-Au croisement avec Barbara Street.

-Je vois. Traverse tout la rue jusqu'à un restaurant, _La Princesa Market_. Ensuite, tu prendras l'autoroute 135 jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville. Link te récupéra là-bas.

-OK. Merci, Komui. Et bonne nuit.

Le gamin raccrocha et goba deux marshmallows en même temps, un à la fraise et l'autre au citron. Il rechargea son Colt 45, le glissa à sa ceinture et fourra le paquet de guimauves colorées dans son sac à dos. Pestant contre le froid et son bras douloureux, il sortit de la cabine téléphonique.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Rosae Villa_

_03:00 a.m._

* * *

><p>Kanda ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il avait mal au crâne et la moindre parcelle de son corps semblait se mettre à hurler. Les souvenirs de ces dernières heures affluèrent et l'épuisèrent. Essayant vainement de se redresser, il chassa la douleur et se concentra. Premièrement, il n'était pas chez lui, à Inglewood. Ni à Bakersfield. Ni à Los Angeles. Il était donc en terrain inconnu. Bah, ça commençait bien…<p>

Il s'habitua peu à peu à la pénombre et discerna un plafond. Et puis des murs, des meubles anciens et un lustre de mauvais goût. Il leva les bras et vit qu'on avait attaché ses poignets avec une ceinture. Ses chevilles avaient subies le même traitement, ce qui lui ôtait toute chance de s'enfuir. Celui qui avait fait ça avait aussi récupéré son Tokarev, soigné sa blessure à la tempe et retiré son manteau. Bizarre.

Le japonais réussit enfin à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Allen brillait par son absence. Ce connard s'était tiré sans lui, et il allait le regretter. Face à lui, une table basse. Et derrière la table, un vieux fauteuil en cuir. Avachi dans ce même fauteuil, un mec. Qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, et c'était là le problème. Il n'avait senti ni sa présence, ni son regard.

Puisque l'autre ne semblait pas décider à parler, il le détailla du regard, avec une vague impression de déjà-vu. Grand, mince, une vingtaine d'années, avec des cheveux roux en bataille et un bandeau sur l'œil droit. Il portait un sweat blanc, un jean déchiré et était pieds nus. Plus il le regardait, plus ce jeune homme lui disait quelque chose.

-T'es qui ? demanda-t-il enfin, d'un ton froid et acéré.

Le rouquin eut un sourire charmeur.

-Un transsexuel. Avant, je m'appelais Lucy, mais maintenant on m'appelle Lavi. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Au même moment, une fille arriva en courant dans le salon et balança un dictionnaire en direction du rouquin. Il reçut le livre en pleine tête et tomba du fauteuil dans un bruit sourd.

-Espèce de lapin crétin ! T'as pas bientôt fini de débiter des mensonges ?

La fille était un peu plus âgée, mais ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux vert pâle lui donnaient un air enfantin. Décoiffée et seulement vêtu d'un t-shirt bleu taille XXL et d'un short, elle venait visiblement de se réveiller.

-Aïe… Honey, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois, pas le dictionnaire…, gémit-il en se relevant.

Kanda ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou pleurer. C'était quoi, ce guignol ? Et la fille, elle sortait d'où ?

-C'est ce que j'avais de plus gros, répliqua-t-elle.

-Et puis, j'ai pas menti.

Silence. Emilia le dévisagea. Lavi se tourna vers le japonais.

-Je suis vraiment enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

-Abruti !

Kanda soupira bruyamment.

-Tiens, t'es réveillé, toi ? lui demanda la jeune femme.

-Faut croire. Vous êtes qui, bande de dégénérés ?

Lavi s'accroupit et passa la main sous le fauteuil. Il en sortit un Tokarev TT33 et un peu de poussière.

-Ne sois pas si insolent. Ce sont ceux qui portent les armes qui posent les questions.

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du japonais.

-Ta tronche me dit quelque chose, le rouquin. On s'est pas déjà croisé ?

Nouveau sourire charmeur.

-Nan. Tu dois confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alooors…

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil et posa sa main qui tenait l'arme sur sa cuisse, avec le japonais en ligne de mire. Une simple pression et la balle lui défonçait le crâne. Lavi était sérieux, cette fois. Emilia détourna le regard. Le rouquin lui avait demandé une confiance totale en lui mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle trouvait son comportement étrange. Elle préféra s'éloigner dans la cuisine.

-Première question : qui es-tu ?

-Je peux avoir un joker ?

-Hmmm… Nan.

-Kanda.

-Juste « Kanda » ? Et je crains que ton nom ne soit pas suffisant.

Soupir.

-Yuu Kanda. Professionnel, ou plus couramment « tueur à gages ».

Le rouquin tiqua.

-Sympa. Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

-En volant.

Lavi ignora sa réplique et jeta un coup vers la cuisine. Il se pencha au-dessus de la table basse.

-Où est ton collègue ? murmura-t-il. Et ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, la porte présente deux jolis trous qui ne correspondent pas aux balles du Tokarev, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'arme.

-Tu connais la musique, apparemment. Quel secteur ?

-Que dalle. J'ai une bonne culture générale, c'est tout.

-C'est ça. Et moi je suis chanteur de country.

La main du rouquin se crispa sur la crosse du pistolet.

-Qu'on s'en prenne à moi, passe encore. Mais la fille que tu viens de voir, je suis prêt à la protéger par tous les moyens. Alors contente-toi de répondre à mes questions.

Soupir.

-Je ne sais pas. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est de m'être battu avec un putain d'enfoiré.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Lavi et Kanda le fusilla du regard.

-Moyashi a sûrement battu en retraite – quel trouillard, celui-là – et m'a laissé ici. Pour chercher un doc, j'imagine. Il panique toujours pour pas grand-chose.

-Hm. Il était quelle heure ?

-…Il devait être huit ou neuf heures du soir. Ouais, quelque chose dans ces eaux-là.

-Ça colle. Quand ton pote est revenu, il a vu une voiture garée devant la maison et s'est tiré.

-Tss. C'pas mon pote.

-…Et maintenant, tu te retrouves coincé ici, sur le canapé de la fille du shérif de la ville, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire radieux. Avoue tout de même que c'est comique !

Le japonais leva les yeux au ciel. Mais dans quel merdier s'était-il _encore_ fourré ?

-Kami-sama.

* * *

><p><em>07:45 a.m<em>

* * *

><p>Emilia enfila son vieux trench et noua son écharpe autour de son cou. Elle vérifia le contenu de son sac à main – miroir, rimmel, clefs diverses, porte-monnaie, flingue – et passa une dernière fois devant l'ancienne chambre de ses parents. Le japonais ne dormait plus. Il était allongé sur le dos, le regard rivé sur le plafond. Lavi avait relié une corde à ses poignets, en plus de la ceinture, et l'avait nouée à un barreau du lit.<p>

-Euh... Bonjour.

-Salut.

-Je vais faire des courses après le boulot. Tu aimes quelque chose en particulier ?

-Du pain sec et de l'eau, ça devrait suffire.

-Mon Dieu, quel humour, siffla-t-elle en haussant le ton. Sache que ça ne m'arrange pas plus que toi de t'avoir dans les pattes, mais si tu préfères la taule, pas de soucis ! J'appelle mon père et c'est réglé en deux minutes !

Kanda tourna la tête vers elle et soupira.

-Tu es obligé de crier si tôt le matin ?

-Nan mais quel culot…

-Des nouilles.

-Hein ?

-Des nouilles asiatiques, ça ira.

-Oh. D'accord.

-…Je suis arrivé là par hasard, tu sais. Ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui.

-Hm. Désolé d'avoir crier.

Elle traversa le couloir et s'arrêta dans le salon. Lavi était couché depuis à peine une heure sur le canapé et le bruit l'avait visiblement réveillé.

-Honey, je t'adore. Mais j'ai passé la nuit à veiller, alors franchement…

-Désolée.

-Tu vas bosser ?

Emilia hocha la tête et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

-Huh ?

-La clef de la chambre est dans le tiroir de la cuisine. Celui en bas, à gauche.

-OK. Je peux prendre ton téléphone ?

-Bien sûr. Tu veux appeler Bookman ?

-Ouais. Je vais tousser un peu, prendre une voix faiblarde – ça devrait pas être trop dur après une nuit blanche – et lui sortir l'argument de la grippe.

-…Et Tyki ?

-Bin… Je lui ai dit hier soir que tu déprimais, alors je vais continuer là-dessus.

-Chouette.

Elle se leva d'un bond et posa la main sur la clenche.

-La déprimée te dit à plus, lapin crétin ! éclate-toi bien avec Monsieur Je-fais-la-gueule !

Elle claqua violemment la porte et le doux chuchotement de son rire fut emporté par le vent.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

_Kami-sama_ : « kami » signifiant Dieu, on pourrait traduire par « oh mon Dieu ».

Arf, Ff a bouffé le nom du site internet a dernier chapitre, donc :

My american market . com

C'est aussi de là que je tiens les marshmallows aux fruits d'Allen au début du chapitre. Si, si, ça existe.

C'est fou comme ça peut être marrant de le décrire en train de s'empiffrer allégrement.


	4. Chapitre 4

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : toujours T.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Oh, ça alors, le chapitre est là ! Quelle entrée grandiose, inattendue ! C'est extraordinaire ! La foule est en délire ! Partout, on applaudit le chapitre-

Bref.

Le chapitre, donc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p><em>26 Janvier 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Hevla Lane_

_07:30 a.m._

* * *

><p>Tyki Mikk n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient. Ça, Lavi le savait depuis un moment et lui faisait souvent remarquer. <em>Dis-toi que plus tu attends quelque chose, plus tu es satisfait de l'obtenir<em>, lui répétait-il régulièrement. C'était en méditant sur ces mots que Tyki tenta de garder son calme.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Raté.

-Comment ça, la marchandise n'est pas arrivée ? Elle ne s'est pas volatilisée, tout de même !

-Vous z'énervez pas comme ça, patron. Les gars et moi, on attend depuis deux putains d'heures.

-Je ne m'énerve pas, Sancho. La came vient du Mexique, c'est ça ?

-Remontée tout droit de Colombie, señor. C'est d'la bonne. Elle est arrivée à Tijuana cette nuit, précisa le mexicain.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Z'êtes pas doué en calcul mental, patron. Y'a deux heures entre Tijuana et Costa Mesa, plus les deux qu'on a passé à glander, ça fait quatre putains d'heures.

-Merde.

-Les gars commencent à en avoir ras la casquette, patron. On fait quoi, alors ?

-Vous n'avez qu'à repeindre le plafond.

-Heeeiin ? Vous rigolez, patron ?

-Évidement, connard, cracha-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Restez sur vos gardes et appelez s'il y a du nouveau. Je vous envoie quelqu'un.

-Merci, patron. Mais j'espère que ce sera pas le gars de la dernière fois. Un drôle de loustic, celui-là. J'dis pas ça en pensant à mal, hein. Juste que…

-Non, au contraire, je comprends tout à fait, coupa-t-il sèchement. Pablo est dans le coin, vous avez déjà travaillé avec lui, non ?

-Ouaip. Un sacré bonhomme.

-Surtout, ne décidez de rien sans m'en avertir. Je vous rejoins dès que possible.

-OK. Mais y'a un truc que je pige pas. Le plafond, faut vraiment le repeindre ou… ?

-Je me foutais de ta gueule. À plus, Sancho.

Sur ce, Tyki raccrocha. Pablo était sûrement à Long Beach, et se rendre à Costa Mesa ne lui prendrait pas plus de trois quarts d'heures. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Mais c'était lui qui gérait les affaires avec la Colombie et il devait impérativement régler le problème. _Qué mierda !_, comme dirait cet abruti de Sancho. Aussi con qu'un cornichon dans son bocal, celui-là.

Tyki coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. En ouvrant la fenêtre, il se demanda vaguement si son amant n'avait pas menti la nuit dernière. Bah, peu importe. Il pouvait bien s'envoyer en l'air avec qui il voudrait, ça ne l'emmerdait pas plus que ça.

* * *

><p><em>08:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi monta les escaliers le plus lentement possible et pria pour croiser un autre locataire de l'immeuble. Johnny Gill, par exemple. Il venait parfois à la boutique sans une idée précise en tête, et le rouquin se faisait un plaisir de trouver le livre qui lui convenait le mieux. Des romans d'aventures, souvent. Rarement des histoires tristes, car il savait à quel point le jeune homme était sensible. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient allés au cinéma, Johnny avait pleuré pendant la moitié du film.<p>

Il songea que des gars comme lui, il n'en avait pas vu des masses, et se surprit à sourire en passant devant la porte de son appartement. Néanmoins, les escaliers étaient déserts et il se retrouva au dernier étage en un rien de temps. Il n'avait guère envie de mentir à Tyki, mais l'arrivée du beau japonais tombé du ciel ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Lavi ouvrit la porte et entra. Son amant était à la fenêtre. Il s'approcha sans faire un bruit et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Le portugais ne réagit pas.

-Tu as aussi discret qu'une ambulance dans une bibliothèque, susurra-t-il avec un sourire.

-Hé ! J'y suis pour rien ! C'est toi qui es mou comme de la gelée anglaise.

Il rit.

-Tu as vraiment des expressions à la con, tu sais ?

-Ouais. Et d'ailleurs, celle de l'ambulance, elle est de moi. Tu me dois des droits d'auteur, maintenant. Et ferme cette fenêtre, il fait froid.

Tyki écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette et le jeta par la fenêtre avant de la fermer. Il se retourna et embrassa longuement son amant.

-Je te paierais plus tard, mon lapin, souffla-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Lavi glissa une main sous sa chemise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Boulot. Et je suis déjà en retard.

Il retira sa main et soupira.

-Fais pas cette tête-là, mon lapin. Je rentre dimanche soir.

-Hein ?

-Ma réunion à Los Angeles.

-Quelle réunion ? Je m'en souviendrais, quand même.

-J'ai dû oublier de t'en parler. Désolé.

Lavi haussa les épaules.

-Bon. À dimanche, alors. Tu prends la Cadillac ?

-Oui. Tu l'as garé devant ?

Lavi acquiesça et lui donna les clefs. Tyki ne remarqua pas le demi-sourire de son amant. Il enfila son manteau et prit son attaché-case et sa valise.

-Tu rentres à quelle heure ?

-En début de soirée. Huit ou neuf heures, je pense.

Le rouquin hocha lentement la tête.

-Je t'attendrais pour manger.

-Merci.

Tyki fit quelques pas avant de sentir quelque chose agripper le bas de son manteau.

-Tu m'embrasses pas ?

Il se tourna vers lui et enlaça sa taille.

-Je vais te manquer, hein ?

-Maaah… Peut-être, murmura-t-il en esquissant un sourire charmeur.

Lavi glissa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria,<em>

_Rosae Villa_

_09:00 a.m._

* * *

><p>Kanda avait renoncé depuis longtemps à s'enfuir. Ses poignets lui faisaient mal à force de tirer sur la ceinture qui les entourait. Il s'était laissé traîner jusqu'à la salle de bains pour que l'autre puisse « arranger » sa blessure. Assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, il leva les yeux vers le rouquin.<p>

-Tu as encore mal ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas trop.

-Bon. Inspire un grand coup, ça risque de piquer un peu.

Lavi appliqua prudemment le coton imbibé sur sa plaie et ne fut guère surpris d'entendre le japonais étouffait un gémissement de douleur.

-Putain, c'est quoi ce truc ?

-De l'alcool à quatre vingt dix degrés.

-…Le bandage, c'était juste pour le fun ? parvint-il à articuler alors que le rouquin remettait ça.

-Tout ce que Emilia avait, c'était du whisky. Alors j'ai nettoyé à l'eau et j'ai bandé.

-C'est ce que je disais, pour le fun.

-En fait, c'était pour éviter de tâcher le canapé. Tu peux arrêter de faire cette tronche de constipé, j'ai fini, ajouta-t-il en éclatant de rire.

-C'est ça, marre-toi. T'as de la chance que je sois attaché.

Lavi se calma et planta son regard dans le sien. Il le trouvait de plus en plus séduisant, avec ses yeux noirs et son teint de porcelaine.

-Tu me frapperais ?

-C'est pas l'envie qui manque, crois-moi.

-Petite canaille, va. Tiens ça, dit-il en appuyant une compresse sur la plaie.

Le japonais s'exécuta tandis que le rouquin découpait un morceau d'une bande de tissu.

-Tu fais parti du milieu ?

-…

-Si j'avais voulu te balancer aux flics, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, Yuu.

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom, dit-il d'une voix glacée.

Lavi se battit littéralement avec les longs cheveux du japonais avant de parvenir à enrouler correctement la bande autour de son crâne. Kanda frissonnait sous les doigts habiles du jeune homme, à la fois gêné et agacé par son manque aigu de bonnes manières et sa familiarité. Le rouquin n'y fit pas attention et étira ses muscles engourdis.

-J'étais comme toi, avant, lâcha-t-il en bâillant. Je ne m'intéressais à rien et faisais de mon mieux pour rester seul. J'étais là pour bosser, point barre. Je pensais qu'en m'ouvrant aux autres, je deviendrais fragile et vulnérable. J'avais tort. Ce sont les sentiments qui rendent fort. Plus que tout.

-…

-Maintenant, il n'y a que la solitude qui me fait peur.

-…

-J'ai l'impression de faire un monologue.

-Je confirme.

-C'est méchant, Yuu.

-Bordel, crétin de lapin, je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec mon prénom.

-Aah, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me comparer à un lapin ?

Kanda haussa les épaules avec dédain.

-Trop fatigué pour réfléchir.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Lavi crocheta la ceinture aux poignets de Kanda et le tira derrière-lui jusqu'à la chambre.

-C'est fou comme on dort mal quand on est attaché, remarqua-t-il tandis que le rouquin s'apprêtait à relier la corde au barreau du lit.

-Chais pas. J'ai jamais essayé.

Le japonais fit la moue, arrachant un sourire au rouquin. Sans réfléchir, il se pencha vers lui et embrassa ses lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi des minutes entières, les yeux mi-clos, appréciant ce simple contact et la soudaine complicité qui les liait. L'esprit embué par le manque de sommeil. Les relents nauséabonds de l'alcool à quatre vingt dix degrés. Le silence. Tout leurs sens étaient comme décuplés.

-Bonne nuit, souffla d'une voix rauque le japonais quand ils se séparèrent enfin.

* * *

><p><em>02:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone qui réveilla Lavi. Il sursauta brusquement, tomba du canapé et se cogna la tête sur la table basse.<p>

-Putain de bordel de merde…

Il se leva et, en voulant attraper le téléphone, manqua de se prendre les pieds dans la couverture. Gardant son équilibre tant bien que mal, il décrocha et la sonnerie se tut dans un murmure.

-Hello, croassa-t-il.

-Je te réveille ?

-Naaaann, à ton avis ?

-Tant mieux, répondit Emilia avec un sourire dans la voix. Alors ? Qui a tué qui ?

-Personne a tué que dalle. Mais la sonnerie du téléphone l'a sûrement _aussi_ réveillé, alors ça ne devrait plus tarder. Tu viendras sur ma tombe, hein ?

-Tous les jours, mon lapin, dit-elle en imitant la voix rauque de Tyki. Je t'apporterai des pivoines rouges, parce que je sais que tu aimes ça.

-Hé ! J'aime vraiment les pivoines rouges !

-Berk. C'est moche. Je préfère les marguerites.

-Je m'en souviendrais le jour où je t'enterrerais.

-Wow. Tu as dormi si peu que ça ?

-Je dirais six heures.

-Désolé. Retourne te coucher, je prendrais le relais cette nuit, si tu veux.

-Yuu n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de partir.

-Ah bon ?

-Imagine toi à sa place, honey. Il n'a pas l'air de connaître la région, il n'a pas de voiture, pas d'arme et il fait froid dehors. Alors qu'ici, il est logé, nourri et soigné.

-Hm. Vu comme ça…

-Tu vois ? Il est attaché, de toute façon. Bon, je te laisse.

-Fais de beaux rêves, mon lapin, susurra-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

* * *

><p><em>05:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Kanda frissonna en entrant dans la cabine de douche. Le carrelage blanc était glacé sous ses pieds. Il ouvrit le robinet et ferma les yeux. L'eau chaude dégoulina le long de son corps, lui arrachant des soupirs d'aise. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre progressivement sous l'effet de la chaleur et sa fatigue disparaître, du moins pour le moment. Il massa ses poignets douloureux et se promit de négocier pour éviter la ceinture. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides et arracha le bandage. Lavi n'apprécierait pas, mais il s'en foutait royalement. Ils s'étaient embrassés, certes, mais ça ne faisait pas d'eux les meilleurs amis du monde, bordel !<p>

Plus le temps passait, plus il trouvait ce type bizarre. Il était trop souriant, trop prévenant, tout le temps et avec tout le monde. De plus, il semblait avoir des liens avec L.A. Qui était-il, au juste ? Et où l'avait-il vu ? Ils ne s'étaient pas croisés quelque part, il s'en serait souvenu. Le rouquin était bien trop _singulier_ pour qu'il l'ait oublié. Une photo, peut-être. Kanda chercha à nouveau dans sa mémoire, en vain.

Il chassa ces préoccupations et fouilla les divers produits et cosmétiques répartis sur le carrelage, tous typiquement féminins. Lavi ne vivait donc pas ici. Il choisit le moins bizarre de tous, un shampoing à l'extrait de menthe verte et au pin maritime. Si, si. Le tout dégageant un parfum plutôt agréable, il se lava les cheveux avec, en espérant que l'odeur s'atténuât rapidement.

Il termina sa douche, coupa l'eau et s'enroula dans une serviette. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire – mademoiselle avait douche _et_ baignoire – et inspecta les vêtements que le rouquin lui avait apportés. Chemise blanche, gilet en laine et jean délavé. Un bon point pour Lavi. Il se leva, trouva un élastique dans un tiroir et s'attacha les cheveux. Il se figea devant le miroir et s'examina. Il avait un peu maigri, mais il n'aurait aucun mal à reprendre deux ou trois kilos.

Quelques hématomes violacés et égratignures rosâtres couraient encore sur sa peau, séquelles de la rue. Mais il aimait ça, vivre dangereusement.

Il se sécha et s'habilla.

-J'ai terminé, dit-il en toquant à la porte.

Lavi mémorisa le numéro de la page et ferma son livre. Il avait attendu patiemment, assis en tailleur dans le couloir, le Tokarev posé sur le sol. Il se leva, glissa l'arme dans sa ceinture et ouvrit la porte. Kanda, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, planta son regard dans le sien.

-T'es qui, au juste ?

-Le Père Noël, dit-il avec un air de conspirateur. Mais chut, c'est un secret…

* * *

><p><em>06:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Emilia posa les sacs de course dans la cuisine et retira son trench et son écharpe.<p>

-Alors, tu as raconté ma tentative de suicide à Tyki ? demanda-t-elle à Lavi quand il la rejoignit pour l'aider à ranger.

-Très drôle. En fait, j'ai à peine eu le temps de l'embrasser. Monsieur est parti en voyage d'affaires à L.A. Il rentre dimanche soir.

-Oh.

-J'allais le dire.

-Il ne t'en avait pas parlé ?

-Paraît qu'il a oublié. Il est désolé, évidement.

-Évidement.

Le rouquin aligna soigneusement les conserves dans le placard et passa une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes.

-Attends une seconde… Un voyage d'affaires ? Mais on est vendredi…

-Je sais.

-Tu crois qu'il… ?

-Qu'il se paye des putes à Las Vegas ? C'est pas impossible.

-J'aurai dit ça plus subtilement, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton égal.

-…

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Hé bien… Je pensais l'attacher au lit et le fouetter avec un câble électrique jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue, mais ça manque cruellement d'originalité…

-Tu es incorrigible, Lavi, maugréa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bah quoi ? Je me suis bien entraîné sur Yuu, je vois pas pourquoi Tyki…

-Toi…, siffla l'intéressé depuis le couloir, faisant sursauter Emilia.

-Ouii ?

Kanda reconnut Emilia et se tourna brusquement vers elle.

-Je peux le frapper ?

-Quoi ? Et depuis quand tu te balades en liberté dans ma maison ?

-Ah, ça… Moi être humain. Moi être comme toi. Toi comprendre ?

-Mais il se fout de moi, en plus…

-De quoi as-tu peur, au juste ? demanda-t-il en adoucissant le ton.

-Je n'ai pas peur, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Mais on ne sait rien de toi…

Kanda acquiesça en silence.

-…et je ne vois aucune raison de te faire confiance, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard noir au rouquin. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, lapin crétin ?

-Euh…

-C'est moi qui aie insisté pour qu'il me libère, intervint-il. Je fais effectivement parti du milieu, comme on dit, même si on préfère appeler ça « la rue ». Mais ça ne fait pas de moi un psychopathe doublé d'un pédophile, ou je ne sais quoi encore.

-Vraiment ? Tu es blanc comme neige, alors ?

-Non, admit-il. J'ai beaucoup de sang sur les mains, et fais un tas de trucs dont je ne suis pas très fier. Mais je n'ai aucune raison de te faire du mal, ni à toi, ni à Lavi.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et le dévisagea pendant un moment.

-Bien, dit-elle enfin. Mais on garde ton arme pour l'instant.

-Je comprends.

-Tu comptes squatter longtemps ici ?

-Je serais sûrement parti avant la fin du week-end.

-OK. Tu peux garder la chambre.

-Euh… Honey ?

-Bah quoi ? Mon canapé ne vous convient pas, monseigneur ?

Emilia lui fit un clin d'œil et le rouquin remercia le ciel de lui avoir offert une amie aussi compréhensive. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer à Hevla Lane pour méditer sur son amant qui éventuellement le faisait peut-être – bon, on est pas sûr mais pourquoi pas – cocu. Amen.

-Au fait, Kanda, le dictionnaire est sur la table basse.

-Honey, ta cruauté me fend le cœur.

-Voyons, mon chou, ce sont les risques du métier.

* * *

><p><em>Qué mierda !<em> : (ça semble plutôt clair, non ?) Très littéralement "quelle merde", "quel bordel".

Ah là là. J'adore Sancho.

C'est probablement le chapitre le plus marrant à écrire que j'ai jamais connu – pour le moment. Surtout le passage avec le câble électrique.

Quant au « shampoing à l'extrait de menthe verte et au pin maritime », je vous jure que ça existe. Tout comme le gel douche aux bonbons ou à base de jus de carotte et le shampoing au gingembre ou au kiwi. On trouve de ces trucs, des fois.

C'était la parenthèse inutile qui-sert-à-rien de Caidy.

Tous ceux qui ont lu jusque là ont perdu leur temps. Merci quand même =)


	5. Chapitre 5

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : toujours T.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Encore merci aux plus fidèles des revieweuses, Mayaku-chan et Miss's-dgrayman, et tout particulièrement Yuvifan pour son roman, auquel je répondrai prochainement, promis x3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p><em>26 Janvier 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Rosae Villa_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi avait insisté pour faire la vaisselle, mais Emilia n'était pas dupe. Cette histoire de voyages d'affaires le minait. Elle l'avait néanmoins remercié et était allée filer un coup de main à Kanda. Ah, les hommes. Quand il s'agissait de jouer les durs avec un flingue, aucun problème. Mais pour changer un drap, là, y'avait plus personne.<p>

-Raah, mais pas comme ça !

-Ah ?

-Bon, laisse-moi faire.

La jeune femme termina rapidement, sous le regard ébahi du japonais. C'était le peu de choses que sa mère avait daigné lui apprendre, et ça lui avait bien servi quand elle avait demandé le divorce. Son père n'y connaissait rien en tâches ménagères, et elle avait dû s'occuper de la maison pendant des années.

-Tu as quel âge ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant une taie d'oreiller dans l'armoire.

-19 ans.

-Tu as le même âge que Lavi. Mais tu fais beaucoup plus mûr.

-Et toi ?

-23 ans. C'est moi la plus vieille, en fait.

Emilia changea les taies des deux oreillers et s'assit sur le lit.

-Tu as parlé avec Lavi, aujourd'hui ?

Kanda s'assit à ses côtés.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il est toujours très… mystérieux. Sur son œil, par exemple. Je le connais depuis trois ans et à chaque fois que je lui pose une question sur son œil, il fait la grimace et me dit que ce n'est pas une histoire pour une adorable demoiselle comme moi.

Le japonais eut un demi-sourire.

-Il n'a rien dit là-dessus.

-C'est pareil sur son passé, continua-t-elle. J'ai le sentiment que sa vie n'a pas été rose, mais il refuse de m'en parler.

-Tu te trompes peut-être.

-Non. On va souvent se baigner l'été. J'ai remarqué qu'il avait beaucoup de cicatrices, dans le dos, sur le ventre et même dans ses mains. Et elles ont l'air anciennes.

Kanda haussa les épaules. Lui-même avait quelques jolies cicatrices et faisait de son mieux pour les dissimuler.

-Quand je t'ai trouvé sur le canapé, j'ai tout de suite appelé Lavi, souffla-t-elle. Il m'a quasiment fait un exposé sur ton flingue. Comment peut-il savoir ce genre de trucs ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi…, lança-t-il, agacé.

-…Hm. Oublie ça.

* * *

><p><em>10:30<em>

* * *

><p>Emilia posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Lavi et bâilla.<p>

-Les vêtements que portent Kanda, ils sont à toi, nan ?

-Ouais. Tu as vu comme il est maigre ? Tes robes auraient été trop grandes pour lui.

Elle rit jaune, à la fois amusée et vexée. Elle était plutôt mince mais le japonais avait la peau sur les os.

-Au fait, mon chou, ajouta-t-elle. Je ne me souvenais pas que j'avais du Stephen King dans ma bibliothèque.

-…Moi non plus, répondit-il sans quitter des yeux le bouquin qu'il lisait.

-Crétin. Tu as ramené ta chambre, aussi ?

-J'y ai pensé, mais ça m'a semblé un peu compliqué. J'ai juste pris des fringues pour Yuu, pour moi, le bouquin, mon casque, mon baladeur et mon humour pourri.

-Ton humour pourri ? Je croyais que lui et toi ne formiez qu'un.

-Notre relation est compliquée, ces derniers temps.

-Si seulement vous pouviez vous séparer une bonne fois pour toutes…

-Impossible. On s'aime bien trop pour ça.

-Bon. T'as fini ton délire ? On peut parler sérieusement ?

-Si tu y tiens, honey.

-Alléluia. Retiens bien le numéro de ta page, ça va être violent.

Emilia lui prit son bouquin des mains et le posa sur la table basse.

-Pfiou, c'était juste, siffla-t-il avant de reprendre un semblant de sérieux. J'imagine que tu vas remettre le sujet Tyki sur la table, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tromper ou ne pas tromper, telle est la question.

-Ha ha.

-Pardon. Je me suis laissé emportée par ton humour pourri.

-Ça m'arrive souvent aussi. Honey, il y a un truc qu'il ne faut pas oublier : Tyki ne m'a jamais promis quoique ce soit. Et puis, je ne suis sûr de rien. Il n'a pas forcément menti.

-Quand même, c'est bizarre…

-Je sais. Néanmoins, je préfère rester optimiste.

-J'admire ton courage.

-Ce n'est pas du courage. C'est juste de la résignation. Les choses viennent comme elles viennent, et bien souvent on n'y peut rien.

-Oh, je vois. J'admire ta lâcheté.

-Tu m'écoutes vraiment ou… ? interrogea-t-il avec un sourire perplexe.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Va savoir.

-Je retiens. Tiens, pendant que j'y pense… Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Yuu.

-Il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air. Et puis, plus je le vois, plus je le trouve sexy.

Lavi éclata de rire.

-Sérieusement ?

-Bah quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué.

-Oh, j'ai déjà Tyki, alors…

-Sale hypocrite ! Il a bon dos, le _p__ortugués_ ! ça ne t'a pas empêché de draguer le serveur du Rouge Estrade la semaine dernière !

-C'est lui qui avait commencé ! N'empêche, grâce à moi, on a eu les boissons gratuites.

Emilia se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, les larmes aux yeux. Lavi s'apprêtai à ajouter quelque chose quand le japonais entra dans le salon.

Il était pieds nus, et seulement vêtu du jean délavé et de la chemise, entrouverte, qui laissait entrevoir son torse nu. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules, dont les mèches les plus courtes venaient chatouiller ses joues et ses clavicules. Le rouquin se gifla mentalement une bonne dizaine de fois avant de parvenir à redescendre sur Terre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

-La même chose que d'habitude. Honey, tu respires toujours ?

-Évidement,… lapin crétin. En faut plus pour… pour me tuer, répondit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

-Chouette.

-Tout de même, Lavi, tu t'entends quand tu causes, des fois ?

-Ouais, certains soirs de pleine lune, chuchota-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

-Amen.

-Franchement, vous êtes graves, intervint Kanda. Je pensais avoir rencontré tous les tarés de la côte ouest, mais vous n'êtes pas mal dans votre genre.

-Merci, dirent-ils en chœur.

-C'est pas un compliment.

-Pour nous, si. Enfin, la reconnaissance…

-… Je vais me coucher.

-Fais de beaux rêves, mon p'tit Yuu.

-C'est Kanda, abruti de lapin !

-…

-Tu crois qu'il va me tuer ? demanda le rouquin quand il fut certain que l'autre était couché.

-Qui sait ? Si tu continues à la taquiner de la sorte, ça se pourrait bien qu'il craque.

Lavi s'étira. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et songea aux derniers mots de la jeune femme. Évidement, qu'il avait remarqué.

La beauté du japonais lui crevait les yeux. Il dégageait un charme magnétique, une espèce d'aura envoûtante. Il l'avait embrassé une fois, et ce genre d'incidents risquait fort de se reproduire. Surtout si cet abruti se promenait à moitié à poil et continuait à le dévisager en douce et détourner le regard quand il se tournait vers lui. Il brûlait d'envie de lui sauter dessus et de le baiser jusqu'à en crever.

* * *

><p><em>27 Janvier 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Rosae Villa_

* * *

><p><em>08:30 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi était assis à la table de la cuisine, son bouquin dans une main et une tasse de café tiède dans l'autre, quand il souvint de deux choses. De un, il avait rompu son vieux rituel sans même s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait pas vu le lever de soleil depuis deux jours. Enfin, ce n'était pas bien grave. Il se rattraperait en rentrant à Hevla Lane. S'il y rentrait un jour. La potentielle infidélité de Tyki lui avait au moins permis de mesurer l'étendue de son amour pour lui. Il l'aimait comme un dingue, encore plus qu'il ne le pensait.<p>

De deux, il avait oublié de faire les courses.

-Yuu ?

Le japonais était assis en face de lui, les cheveux attachés et le regard rivé sur son bol. Il haussa un sourcil et comprit rapidement que le rouquin avait dit _Yuu_, et non _you_. Il prononçait son prénom avec une lasciveté horripilante, le laissant glisser entre ses lèvres entrouvertes comme s'il embrassait chaque lettre.

-Quoi ? répondit-il sèchement.

-Je vais aller faire quelques courses au Wal-Mart de Lompoc. Tu veux venir ?

-Non merci.

-Tu diras à Emilia que j'ai pris sa Chevrolet.

-Hmm.

Lavi but une longue gorgée de café et se leva. Kanda remarqua que le Tokarev était toujours glissé dans sa ceinture. Saloperie de lapin. Il ne comptait pas emmener _son_ flingue avec lui, quand même ?

-C'est hors de question.

-Pardon ? demanda le rouquin en se tournant vers le japonais.

-Tu laisses mon Tokarev ici.

-Ton … ? Ah, oui. Je vais le donner à Emilia.

-Elle dort encore, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

-…N'y pense même pas, Yuu.

-Trop tard. Et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom.

-C'est non.

-Tss.

-Là, je vois pas quoi répondre.

-Alors tais-toi, lança-t-il en se levant.

Kanda choisit de le prendre par surprise. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et embrassa ses lèvres. De nature opportuniste, le rouquin se laissa faire. La caresse de sa langue devint très vite insupportable et Lavi en oublia tout. _Absolument_ tout. Il enlaça sa taille tandis que les mains glacées du japonais se faufilaient sous son pull.

Puis il perçut un bruit métallique et Kanda rompit le contact avant de reculer de quelques pas, un demi-sourire victorieux flottant sur ses lèvres encore humides de leurs baisers. Dans sa main droite, le Tokarev TT33. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il s'enfuit.

-Salopard, cracha-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

Il le suivit dans le couloir.

-Tu m'étonnes, Yuu.

-Ah oui ? susurra-t-il en s'adossant au mur. Pourtant tu aurais dû le savoir. Je n'aime pas me plier aux règles. Je ne suis pas un mouton.

-Ça tombe bien, moi non plus.

-Alors prouve-le, dit-il avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

* * *

><p><em>Lompoc<em>

_Wal-Mart_

* * *

><p><em>09:3<em>_0 a.m._

* * *

><p>Lavi fit mentalement l'inventaire des placards de leur appartement. Une barre PayDay, une canette de Dr Pepper, un tube de Pringles, une converse de soupe, un bocal de beurre de cacahuètes – beurk, mais comment Tyki faisait-il pour manger ce truc ? – et deux boîtes de Hamburger Helper. Côté salle de bain, ils étaient en rupture de gel douche. Pour le reste, ça irait. Vive lui et sa mémoire élastique, exploitable à l'infini !<p>

Il prit un caddie et y jeta un peu d'essentiel et beaucoup de superflu. Tyki lui faisait souvent remarquer. Ça l'exaspérait autant que ça l'amusait. Le rouquin passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Tyki. Tout le ramenait toujours à Tyki. Il se concentra sur les courses et fit de son mieux pour penser à autre chose. Il retrouva très vite une vieille habitude qu'il avait acquit dans sa jeunesse : observer les gens.

Le Wal-Mart en offrait tout un panel. Des inquiétants. Des bizarres. Des sympas. Des insolites. Des beaux. Un peu de tout. Un véritable échantillon de ce que l'Amérique avait de plus curieux, de plus étrange. D'ailleurs, il avait repéré un drôle de spécimen. Devant le rayon des conserves, une petite fille semblait attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Il était difficile de lui donner un âge. Elle aurait pu avoir entre huit et douze ans. Elle portait une robe bouffante d'une blancheur immaculée et des souliers vernis d'une autre époque qui lui donnait une allure enfantine et innocente. Ses cheveux, courts et noirs, encadraient son visage de poupée au teint hâlé. Elle leva brusquement les yeux vers lui. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça des yeux. Deux topazes. De l'or liquide, incandescent.

Lavi déglutit difficilement. Il sentait ce regard le pénétrer avec une curiosité malsaine et scruter le moindre de ses gestes. Il l'ignora et s'approcha des rayonnages. Il balança quelques conserves de haricots et de fruits au sirop dans son caddie avant de s'éloigner. La fillette le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise. Il hésitait entre deux boîtes de pâtes quand une voix joyeuse murmura à son oreille :

-Tu es Lavi Bookman ?

Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme au regard pétillant de malice.

-Heu…oui, répondit-il par automatisme.

-Enchanté. Je m'appelle Wisely.

Le jeune homme consulta sa montre.

-Lavi Bookman. Née le dix août mille neuf cent quatre-vingt un. Heure du décès : 09:48.

Puis il sortit un Glock de son holster de cuisse, colla le canon à l'emplacement du cœur de Lavi et tira.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Rosae Villa_

* * *

><p><em>09:48 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Emilia s'étira et bâilla. Elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le ciel était gris et nuageux. Il allait sûrement pleuvoir. Elle la ferma, enfila un gilet et sortit. La maison était déserte. Où étaient passés les deux abrutis ? Au moins, elle aurait droit à quelques minutes de silence. Elle frissonna et augmenta le chauffage d'un cran. Décidément, le temps ne s'arrangeait pas.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lompoc<em>

_Wal-Mart_

* * *

><p><em>09:49<em>

La fillette leva les yeux en entendant le coup de feu. Ce crétin de Wisely n'avait même pas utilisé de silencieux. Les clients autour d'elle commencèrent à s'affoler. Elle les ignora et rejoint le rayon où il avait tiré. Son frère était assis sur le sol, les deux mains sur sa mâchoire, et crachait du sang. Lavi s'enfuyait vers le fond du magasin. Vive comme l'éclair, elle sortit un petit couteau des plis de sa robe et visa le genou. Loupé. L'arme se ficha dans sa cuisse. Le rouquin disparut de son champ de vision en tournant à droite.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de Wisely.

-Ce salopard a chopé mon flingue au moment où… j'appuyais sur la gâchette. J'ai tiré dans le sol, il m'a arraché le Glock… des mains et m'a flanqué un sacré coup de crosse, articula-t-il difficilement. Putain, ça fait mal.

Sa lèvre inférieure était salement entaillée et pissait le sang.

-Tu as eu de la chance de ne pas te mordre la langue, constata-t-elle avec un soupir de soulagement en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche. Tiens, prends ça.

-Merci, Road.

-Reste là, je m'occupe de lui.

Elle se redressa et pesta contre la négligence de son frère. Leur père les avait pourtant prévenu. Lavi Bookman était une véritable plaie, vicieux et plein de ressources. Et grâce à Wisely, il était armé.

-_Hush, little baby, don't say a word_, chantonna-t-elle en suivant les traces de sang provoquées par le couteau qu'elle avait lancé. _Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird..._

Lavi, assis de l'autre côté du rayon, grimaça. Il avait réussi à apercevoir la fillette aux yeux dorés près du type qui l'avait attaqué. C'était donc lui qu'elle attendait. La voix de la gamine s'approchait lentement, comme si elle prenait un malin plaisir à le faire languir. Et c'était sûrement le cas.

Il essuya le sang qui avait giclé sur le Glock sur le bas de son t-shirt et examina sa blessure. La petite lame était plantée profondément dans sa cuisse gauche et le sang s'en écoulait abondamment. Il mordit la crosse du flingue, inspira longuement et arracha le couteau d'un geste vif. Les battements de son cœur résonnèrent douloureusement à ses oreilles. Il retira son écharpe et fit un bandage sommaire sur sa blessure. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il se leva et se concentra sur le principal.

Il était hors de question de se laisser tuer bien gentiment.

-_And if that mockingbird won't sing... Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring..._

Lavi reconnut _Hush, Little Baby_, une berceuse anglophone populaire. Cette gamine était timbrée. Mais elle visait foutrement bien. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

-_And if that diamond ring turns to brass... Daddy's gonna buy you a look-_

Un coup de feu la coupa brutalement. Elle fronça les sourcils et glissa un deuxième couteau entre ses doigts d'enfant. C'était proche, mais ça ne venait pas de Lavi. Elle décida de commencer par s'occuper du tireur, de crainte qu'il ne vienne en aide à sa cible.

De son côté, le rouquin remercia sa bonne étoile. Il longea les rayonnages le plus discrètement possible et parvint à s'éloigner de la fillette sans se faire choper. Il ne restait plus qu'une trentaine de mètres entre l'entré et lui. Beaucoup de clients étaient partis au premier coup de feu et le reste s'était enfuit avec le deuxième. Les caissières et les agents de sécurité s'étaient fait la malle, mais ils avaient sûrement appelé la police. Il était plus qu'urgent de partir avant l'arrivée des flics.

-Lavi !

Le rouquin se retourna vivement, prêt à tirer. Kanda était accroupit sur le sol, son Tokarev TT33 dans une main. Lavi le rejoint et l'éclat de rage qui brillait dans son regard surprit le japonais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? C'est toi qui as tiré ?

-Mais de rien, lapin crétin. Ce sera toujours une joie de t'aider.

-Très drôle, Yuu. Tu as sûrement remarqué les badauds sur le parking. Pourquoi es-tu entré ?

-Hé, tout doux. Juste une chose : combien sont-ils et qui sont-ils ?

-Ils sont deux. Un mec et une gamine. J'ai piqué le flingue du mec, il est hors compétition. La fille est armée. Elle lance des espèces de couteaux, et vise bien, en plus.

Il désigna sa cuisse. Le bandage sommaire s'était teinté de rouge et le sang s'écoulait toujours, laissant de belles tâches carmines sur le sol.

-Bah c'est malin, ça. On peut te suivre à la trace.

-Ce sont des Noah, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il sans relever la remarque du japonais.

-…C'est probable, répondit-il, surpris par l'étendue de la _culture générale_ du rouquin. Sont coriaces, ces saloperies-là. Pas question de rester ici, la flicaille ne va pas tarder.

Lavi acquiesça en silence. Kanda se redressa, jeta un coup d'œil dans l'allée principale et désigna la sortie.

-Vas-y, je te couvre.

-Ne…

-Ferme-la et fais ce que je te dis, coupa-t-il sèchement.

Le rouquin s'élança en serrant les dents. Sa blessure le tiraillait horriblement. Un couteau le manqua de peu, emportant avec lui quelques mèches de cheveux roux. Kanda tira à plusieurs reprises et toucha l'épaule de la gamine qui poussa un cri de douleur. Il crut qu'elle allait lâcher son couteau quand elle releva la tête, un sourire dément sur les lèvres, et lança son arme.

La lame érafla salement son poignet, arrachant des lambeaux de sang sanguinolents. Il gémit et mit sa main dans la poche de son manteau.

-Kandaaaaa, siffla-t-elle d'une voix acide. Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas croisé…

-Tu m'as pas manqué, sale gamine pourrie gâtée.

-Petit salopard…

Le japonais vida son chargeur en direction de Road, en prenant bien soin de ne pas la toucher.

-Salue le Comte de ma part, sale mioche !

Il atteignit la sortie sans encombres, soulagé de ne pas l'avoir tué. Il avait assez d'ennuis comme ça. Sur le parking, les badauds les dévisagèrent.

-Foutez-nous la paix, bande d'abrutis, ou je tire dans le tas ! menaça le rouquin avant de se tourner vers le japonais. Tu es venu comment ?

-J'ai emprunté une Buick.

-Yuu…

-Bah quoi ? J'allais pas venir à pied, non plus. Où t'as foutu la voiture de l'autre hystérique ?

-Elle est garée là-bas, dit-il en montrant la Chevrolet d'Emilia du doigt.

Kanda prit la place du conducteur et Lavi monta côté passager. Il démarra aussitôt et sortit du parking à toute vitesse en manquant d'écraser un badaud.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu es allé foutre à Lompoc ? Il n'y a pas de Wal-Mart à Santa Maria ?

-Si, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de m'éloigner de Santa Ma' à chaque fois que je dois aller dans un lieu public.

-Pour éviter que les flics te retrouvent, c'est ça ?

Lavi hocha lentement la tête.

-Je te préviens, Lavi. Si Emilia posa la moindre question, je balance tout.

-Je comprends. Je ferais pareil à ta place.

Le rouquin glissa le chargeur du Glock dans la poche de son manteau et l'arme dans sa ceinture.

-Tu ne me poses aucune question ?

-…

-Je viens de me faire attaquer par deux tueurs de la famille Noah.

-Je sais.

-Alors vas-y.

-…Ta jambe te fait mal ? demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix radoucie.

Lavi le dévisagea un moment.

-Merci, Yuu, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, gêné.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la fin :<strong>

_Hush, Little Baby, _la chanson chantée par Road est une berceuse anglophone d'auteur inconnu, où on promet tout un tas de choses à l'enfant calme. Ce sont les paroles traditionnelles, mais elle a été reprise et adaptée nombre de fois.

Quand j'ai choisi de situer la « fusillade » dans un supermarché Wal-Mart, j'ai cherché des photos des rayons, pour voir de quoi ça avait l'air. Du coup, je suis tombée sur toute une série de vidéos postées sur YouTube, les _People of Walmart_. Elles contiennent des photos de gens habillés bizarrement, ou avec des allures étranges. C'est assez… curieux. D'où les quelques lignes sur le peuple du Wal-Mart, by Lavi.

Je me rends compte que beaucoup de passages de cette fic viennent de détails comme celui-ci, du hasard.

M'enfin.


	6. Chapitre 6

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : toujours T.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p><em>27 Janvier 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Fesler Street_

* * *

><p><em>10:40 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Kanda leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Remontant le col de son manteau, il s'approcha prudemment de la boutique. D'après le rouquin, c'était à la fois une librairie et une bibliothèque. On pouvait y louer des dictionnaires ou d'énormes encyclopédies et acheter des magazines populaires. Il poussa le lourd battant de la porte et fut immédiatement assailli par les effluves d'encre et d'encens à la cannelle.<p>

-Bonjour, jeune homme.

Le japonais se tourna vers le bureau, où un vieil homme au visage impassible et aux yeux cerclés de noir se tenait. Il ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre cinquante. C'était lui, sans aucun doute.

-Bonjour, répondit-il. Je cherche un certain Bookman.

-Que lui voulez vous ?

-Son petit-fils adoptif a des ennuis. Vous êtes seul ? ajouta-t-il en fouillant la pièce du regard.

-Non. Il y a une cliente au deuxième étage.

-J'aurais besoin de vous parler, Bookman.

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil.

-Seul à seul. Et vite.

-Je vois. Attendez ici une minute.

Il s'éloigna à pas lents et revint quelques instants plus tard, accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés.

-Je suis navré, Miss Lotto. Mais je suis obligé de fermer pour quelques temps. Je vous contacterai quand j'aurai reçu votre livre.

-Heu, d'accord. Vous avez des ennuis, Mr Bookman ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça. À bientôt.

Le vieil homme referma la porte à clef, tira les rideaux et se tourna vers le japonais.

-J'ai comme l'impression que nous nous sommes déjà croisé.

-Peut-être. Yuu Kanda, des Exorcistes.

-Enchanté. Je suis Bookman, comme vous l'aviez deviné.

Kanda s'inclina respectueusement.

-Vous êtes une vraie légende, dans la rue.

Bookman eut un petit sourire.

-ça me fait une belle jambe, tiens.

-Après votre disparition, Komui Lee a lancé des hommes à votre recherche. Et ils n'ont trouvé aucune trace de votre existence. Comme si vous vous étiez… volatilisé.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-C'est à peu près ça. J'en suis plutôt fier, d'ailleurs. Mais venez-en aux faits, jeune homme.

-Deux membres de la famille Noah viennent de tenter d'assassiner votre petit-fils. Wisely et Road Kamelot, précisément.

Il perdit son sourire et son regard se voila.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est blessé, mais ça va. Vous savez quelque chose ?

-Non. Lavi a quitté la rue depuis maintenant quatre ans. Les Noah n'ont aucune raison valable de s'en prendre à lui. Du moins, d'après ce que je sais.

-Ils étaient pourtant bien réels, croyez-moi.

Kanda remonta la manche de son manteau, dévoilant le bras de sa chemise déchiré et teinté de rouge. Une estafilade sanguinolente barrait sa peau au niveau du poignet.

-Lavi m'a dit que vous étiez médecin avant de tomber dans la rue.

Le vieil homme hocha lentement la tête.

-Je vais m'en occuper. Où est-il ?

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_K Street  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>11:10 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi avait manqué de s'endormir une bonne dizaine de fois. Sa blessure avait arrêté de saigner et la douleur était de moins en moins forte. Il se sentait las, fatigué. Comme si tous ses efforts depuis ces quatre dernières années n'avaient servi à rien. Il soupira et ferma son unique œil. La veille, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Trop de pensées contradictoires tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.<p>

Tyki, dont il ne savait plus quoi penser. Emilia, qu'il mettait en danger par ses caprices et pulsions. Bookman, qui ne manquerait pas de lui remonter les bretelles, une fois encore. Yuu, qui semait le doute dans son esprit et réveillait en lui de vieux souvenirs. Enfin, surtout lui. Il le désirait tout entier, le voulait pour lui seul. Sauf qu'il avait déjà Tyki. Et Emilia. Et son grand-père. Et tout ça tournait en rond.

Le rouquin se sentait partir à nouveau quand on ouvrit la portière.

-T'es mort ?

-Nan. Dommage, hein ? railla-t-il après avoir reconnu la voix du japonais.

-Lavi.

Il ouvrit l'œil et déglutit difficilement.

-Heu… Salut, grand-père.

-Je t'engueulerais plus tard, sale gosse. Y a t il un seul endroit dans cette ville susceptible d'être passé entre les mailles du filet des Noah ?

Lavi se redressa brusquement.

-Ils sont venus à la boutique ?

-Bien sûr que non. Je serais sûrement déjà mort. Ne fais pas cette tête-là, je suis vieux et usé, de toute façon. L'usine désaffectée où tu allais traîner le soir, elle est encore debout ?

Kanda reprit le volant et Bookman s'assit sur la plage arrière, à côté de son petit-fils.

-Je crois que oui.

-Une usine désaffectée ? demanda le japonais.

-C'est plus sûr. Je vais vous servir de guide.

-Tu as pris ton matériel ? interrogea Lavi en reconnaissant la trousse de secours du vieil homme, tu n'étais pas obligé.

-Ah oui ? Je m'en serais bien passé, tu sais. Ça fait un moment que je me suis servi de ça, mais puisque vous êtes tous les deux des abrutis finis qui se blessent comme des gosses et qui jouent les durs après, je vais improviser, gronda-t-il en un seul souffle.

-Pardon, répondirent les abrutis d'une même voix.

-Bien. Prends la prochaine à droite, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du japonais.

-Et Emilia ? Tu crois qu'elle… ?

-Une chose à la fois, gamin. _Tu_ l'appelleras quand je t'aurais soigné.

-Non.

-Comment ça, _non_ ?

-Je dois la voir. Ce serait hypocrite de seulement l'appeler.

-…Comme tu voudras.

-…

-Elle a de la famille en Louisianne, je crois.

-En effet.

-Elle pourrait y passer une semaine ou deux.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je lui dirais.

Lavi passa une main dans ses cheveux roux et soupira.

-Merde.

Le rouquin avait tenu bon pendant ces quatre putains d'années. Il avait fait attention à tout et s'était méfié de tous. Ne pas emprunter plusieurs fois la même route aux mêmes horaires. Ne pas se faire remarquer par les flics. Toujours s'éloigner de Santa Maria quand il devait se rendre dans un lieu public. Ne dire à personne qui il était vraiment. Préparer une petite vie tranquille, ne pas faire de vagues.

Il n'avait pourtant commis aucune erreur, aucune maladresse. Pourquoi les Noah lui tombaient-ils dessus, et pourquoi maintenant ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

-Merde, répéta-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Tout ça pour rien.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Factory Dakota G.M._

* * *

><p><em>11:40 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Une bonne moitié de l'usine avait brûlé en mille neuf cent quatre-vingt quatre. Le feu s'était déclaré en plein jour, après la pause de midi, prenant par surprise les ouvriers, dont cinq qui ne retrouvèrent jamais la sortie. Beaucoup de machines étaient parties en fumée, et au final la note s'avéra salée. L'entreprise fit faillite dans les semaines qui suivirent, et l'usine ne fut jamais reconstruite.<p>

L'intérieur avait été successivement visité par toutes sortes de population. Des clochards, qui avaient laissé derrière eux un parfum d'urine et de chien mort. Quelques dépressifs, dont on avait retrouvé les cadavres pendus à une poutre transversale. Et des bandes d'adolescents, dont Lavi avait fait parti, dont les seuls témoins étaient des bouteilles de bière vides, des mégots de cigarettes et des préservatifs usagées.

-Kami-sama, lâcha le japonais en entrant.

-J'adore cet endroit. J'y venais souvent quand j'étais gosse.

-Quand tu _étais_ gosse ? maugréa le vieil homme.

-Putain, mais l'odeur est horrible ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu ici ?

-Je te raconterais si tu es sage, susurra le rouquin en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Kanda l'ignora et se tourna vers le vieil homme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour la voiture ?

-Nous la rendrons à Miss Galmard plus tard. Gare-la à l'intérieur en attendant, ce sera plus discret. Et prends le sac.

-Bien.

Le japonais sortit. Lavi tira le matelas le plus correct de l'usine jusqu'à l'ancien bureau du patron et vérifia que la fenêtre donnait sur la cour et non la rue. Bookman déposa sa trousse de secours et son manteau sur le bureau colonial. Il déballa ses outils et les aligna soigneusement sur la doublure du manteau, veillant à ce qu'ils ne prennent pas la poussière.

-Retire ton jean.

-Mais je vais geler ! Toi, t'es trop vieux pour sentir les changements de température, mais là, je t'assure, il fait foutrement froid.

-J'ai dit : retire ton jean.

-…D'accord, je me tais. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu me fais peur.

Kanda gara la Chevrolet au centre de la pièce principale, le plus loin possible des fenêtres. Il coupa le contact, fourra les clefs dans la poche de son jean et récupéra le sac de sport où Bookman avait jeté en vrac de quoi tenir plusieurs jours. Vêtements propres, coupures de dix dollars, Smith&Wesson chargé, couverture polaire, pansements et alcool à quatre vingt dix degrés. Il entra dans l'ancien bureau et posa le sac avec le reste des affaires.

-Merci, Kanda, dit le vieil homme sans se retourner.

Il examina la plaie, grimaça, humidifia une compresse avec de l'alcool et l'appliqua. Lavi se crispa et serra les dents.

-C'est profond. Je vais te faire quelques points. Il faudrait les faire retirer d'ici une dizaine de jours.

-Chouette.

Bookman jeta la compresse dans ce qui avait dû être une poubelle et sortit le kit de suture.

-Bien. Reprenons au début, les garçons, commença-t-il. Tout d'abord, quand et comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?

-Houlà, je préférais te dire ça après que tu aies lâché cette aiguille.

-Je te le répète : je t'engueulerais plus tard.

-…Jeudi soir. J'étais à l'appart avec Tyki quand Emilia a appelé. Elle m'a raconté, un peu paniquée, qu'un type s'était introduit chez elle et s'était installé sur son canapé. Inconscient, blessé et armé.

-Pourquoi t'avoir appelé toi, et non la police ?

-Elle est – encore – brouillée avec son père. Mais à vrai dire, j'en sais rien. Elle me faisait confiance. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait réfléchi sur le coup, elle a simplement eut le réflexe de se tourner vers moi. J'ai baratiné Tyki et je l'ai rejoint immédiatement. Effectivement, il y avait des impacts de balles sur la porte – on les as retrouvé fichées dans le parquet, je te dis pas la tête qu'a fait Emilia – et Yuu sur le canapé.

Bookman coupa le fil et pansa la plaie.

-J'imagine que si ce jeune homme est ici aujourd'hui, c'est que tu n'as pas appelé les flics.

-Bien vu.

-Pourquoi ?

Kanda, qui jusque là était assis sur le matelas, à côté du rouquin, se tourna vers lui. Lavi soupira bruyamment et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Bah… J'avais pas envie. J'aime bien la routine, mais ma vie était devenue un long fleuve tranquille et je commençais à m'emmerder. Alors je me suis dit que ce type louche tombé du ciel pouvait y mettre un peu de piquant. Je sais, je sais, ajouta-t-il aussitôt, c'était pas très malin de ma part, mais comprends-moi, papi. La rue me manque.

Bookman hocha lentement la tête.

-Je comprends. Néanmoins, c'était stupide.

Il tourna vers le japonais.

-Montre-moi ton poignet.

Kanda remonta la manche de son manteau. L'hémorragie s'était arrêtée mais la blessure était fragile.

-Vous faîtes un concours, tous les deux ? grinça-t-il en commençant à désinfecter. Navré, jeune homme, mais c'est mon abruti de petit-fils qui a gagné.

Il eut un demi-sourire narquois.

-Je lui laisse cet honneur.

-Et cette plaie, sur ton front ?

-Un malheureux malentendu.

-Je vois. C'est toi qui l'a soigné ? demanda-t-il à son petit-fils.

-Ouais. Quoi, je m'en suis bien sorti, non ?

-Plutôt bien, oui. La plaie cicatrise normalement.

-Cool.

-Bref. Continue, gamin.

-Yuu a repris connaissance dans la nuit. J'ai pris quelques précautions et il n'y a eut aucun problème. Enfin, jusque là, mais je ne pense pas que ta présence y soit pour quelque chose.

Il acquiesça.

-Cette sale gamine de Road a eut l'air surprise de me voir. Je n'étais même pas avec toi quand ces salopards t'ont sauté dessus. C'est toi qu'il visait, sans aucun doute.

-Je boufferais les pissenlits par la racine si tu n'étais pas intervenu.

Il sourit vaguement au japonais, comme pour le remercier silencieusement. L'autre haussa les épaules avec dédain. Leur petit manège n'échappa pas à Bookman, qui fronça les sourcils et se promit de parler à Lavi en tête à tête, du moins quand la situation se sera calmée.

-Ils étaient deux, c'est ça ?

-Hein ?

-Les Noah.

-Ah, oui. Wisely et Road.

-Ce sont de sacrées pointures. En général, les Noah préfèrent ne pas se salir. Ils tenaient vraiment à t'éliminer, ou bien…

-Ils craignaient pour la fiabilité des professionnels, acheva Kanda.

-C'est sûrement en rapport avec une affaire importante. Je crois savoir laquelle.

-Vraiment ? demanda le rouquin.

Le vieil homme acquiesça.

-Le raid mexicain.

-Oh. T'es sérieux ?

-Je ne vois pas le lien entre ce truc et le lapin crétin.

-Lavi était présent lors du cafouillage à Tijuana, dit-il au japonais avant de couper le fil. Mais il t'expliquera tout ça en détail plus tard. C'est d'accord, gamin ?

-Ouais.

-Jeune homme, je veux que tu parles de cette attaque à ton supérieur.

-Ce sera fait le plus rapidement possible.

Le vieil homme se redressa et rangea son matériel. Il passa son manteau et tendit le sac de sport au rouquin.

-Il y a des vêtements propres là-dedans, et de quoi tenir quelques temps.

-Cool. Merci, papi.

Lavi fouilla un peu et reconnut un vieux jean qu'il pensait avoir perdu. Il l'enfila aussitôt et fila un sweat à Kanda.

-Je vous laisse ici. Je rentre à pied, et n'oubliez pas de ramener la voiture à Miss Galmard.

-OK. Tu comptes aller où ?

-Je reste à Santa Maria.

-Quoi ?

-Lavi. Je suis vieux et fatigué. Je n'ai pas envie de partir en cavale, et la boutique ne tournera pas toute seule. Sur ce, les garçons, prenez soin de vous.

Il s'apprêta à sortir du bureau quand il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. Il braqua ses yeux limpides sur le japonais.

-Mon petit-fils est un sale gosse, et il me complique la vie en permanence. Néanmoins, je vous suis reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé.

Il s'inclina brièvement et sortit. Le bruit de ses pas légers résonna dans l'usine avant de mourir dans un souffle. Lavi passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'allongea sur le matelas, dos à Kanda.

-Il va m'égorger.

-Y'a des chances. C'est un drôle de bonhomme. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui, mais je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais. Je le voyais plus… grand.

Il rit. Le japonais se surprit à aimer ce rire, comme s'il lui avait manqué. Il chasse cette idée et retira son manteau. Il déboutonna sa chemise mais grimaça en essayant de l'enlever. Son poignet lui faisait un mal de chien.

-Yuu ?

-Hmm ? Quoi encore ?

-Merci.

Kanda soupira et parvint à retirer complètement sa chemise. L'air froid le fit frissonner. Lavi ne put s'empêcher de détailler le dos nu du japonais, le trait maladroit de ses omoplates et sa chute de reins stupéfiante. Il détourna vivement le regard, embarrassé.

-Je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi.

-Pardon ?

-J'étais certain d'avoir déjà vu ta tronche, mais impossible de me souvenir où. Seulement, quand tu es parti ce matin, ça m'est revenu.

Il rejeta se tête en arrière, ses longs cheveux noirs caressant sa peau de marbre blanc.

-Mon patron m'a demandé de te protéger. Je suis venu à Santa Maria avec un prétexte bidon dans le but de te rencontrer, mais ça a mal tourné et je me suis retrouvé chez Emilia.

Lavi se redressa.

-Attends une seconde. T'étais au courant pour l'attaque des Noah ?

-Mais non, enfin. D'après les rumeurs, tu étais sous surveillance des Noah, mais rien n'indiquait qu'ils comptaient s'en prendre à toi. Il voulait que je fouille dans ton entourage et que je te suive en permanence, c'est tout.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-J'en ai l'air ? siffla-t-il. Aucun des gens que tu voies régulièrement ne te semble bizarre, ou trop curieux ?

-Non, répondit-il aussitôt.

-Hm. Peut-être que les Noah t'ont fait suivre.

-Je m'en serais rendu compte.

-Pas forcément. Parfois-

-Je te dis que non, coupa-t-il. Les rumeurs sont bidons. Point barre.

-…Bien. Si tu le dis.

Kanda voulut ajouter quelque chose mais s'abstint finalement. Il enfila le sweat, sous le regard presque déçu du rouquin.

-J'ai un garde du corps perso, alors ?

-Grm. Ça ne m'enchante pas, moi. J'ai accepté uniquement parce que c'était bien payé, mais si je t'avais connu plus tôt, j'aurais dit non illico.

-Tu es vilain, Yuu.

Il se rallongea sur le dos, imité par le japonais qui posa sa tête sur son ventre. Il ne broncha pas, et voyant que l'autre fermait les yeux, il se mit à caresser distraitement ses cheveux d'ébène. Doux, soyeux. Étrange contraste avec son sale caractère et sa brutalité.

-Parle, lapin crétin. Tu faisais parti de la rue ? dit-il doucement.

-Ouais.

-Qui étais-tu pour avoir participer à l'opération Innocence ? Tu bossais pour qui ?

-Une chose à la fois, Yuu. Une chose à la fois, répéta-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Et il commença.

* * *

><p>Tijuana est une ville au nord du Mexique, tout près de la frontière américaine.<p>

Je commence toute une série de flash-back à partir du prochain chapitre, tous tournant autour de Lavi – of course.

Pour le nom de l'usine désaffectée, j'ai fait simple : Factory Dakota G.M : _factory_ pour usine, le Dakota comme les Dakotas du nord et du sud, états américains. Le tout collé aux initiales G.M. qui ne veulent absolument rien dire, ça donne Factory D.G.M, pour D. Gray Man.

Pas con, hein ?


	7. Chapitre 7

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : toujours T.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Deux nouveaux OC débarquent à partir de ce chapitre.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 <strong>

* * *

><p><em>21 Août 1990<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Police Station_

* * *

><p><em>03:50 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Eliott Merrill porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée d'eau. Il la reposa sur la table, et aussitôt une large main brune s'en empara.<p>

-Je te pique ça, gamin, grogna le vieux Joe.

Il pencha la tête en arrière et but la moitié de la bouteille, sa pomme d'Adam montant et descendant sous sa peau hâlée.

-Bordel de merde, ça fait du bien !

Joe Buckley, dit le vieux Joe pour ses trente ans de service, ne faisait pas son âge. Du moins, c'était l'avis d'Eliott, le petit nouveau. Fort d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix et d'une centaine de kilos – que du muscle, disait-il souvent –, Joe avait l'air un peu niais d'un gosse de dix ans que la jolie voisine venait d'embrasser sur la joue. Il portait les cheveux longs et attachés en catogan et sa cravate n'était jamais serrée correctement.

Néanmoins, il faisait figure de père dans le commissariat. Régulièrement, pour féliciter ou encourager, il posait une de ses paluches de géant sur l'épaule d'un de ses gars. Ça faisait un sacré effet, et le Joe le savait très bien et en rajoutait toujours. Si son éternel sourire nigaud renforçait son allure gauche, son regard clair et limpide en disait long. Quand il jouait au méchant flic, les petites frappes se pissaient dessus.

-C'est toi qu'a chopé le p'tit pirate ?

-Oui, commissaire.

-Bravo gamin ! Ça fait des mois que les gars lui courent après, mais pas moyen de lui foutre la main dessus !

Joe flanqua sa paluche moite sur l'épaule du jeune flic. Son front était luisant de sueur, provoqué par une température moyenne de vingt sept degrés et un soleil brûlant.

-T'es un bon, toi, j'le dis depuis le début !

-Commissaire, je ne…

-T'es un bon, Merrill.

Eliott se dégagea de l'étreinte du vieux flic.

-Monsieur, je ne suis pas très fier de moi. C'est juste un enfant. Il a à peine neuf ans !

-Et alors ? Y'a pas d'âge pour être une racaille, petit. Montre-le moi.

Eliott hocha la tête et guida le vieux flic jusqu'au bureau. Le gamin était avachi sur sa chaise, ses mains menottés posées sur ses genoux et son œil valide fixait le plafond. Le collègue qui le surveillait de loin fut mis à la porte par le vieux Joe.

-Salut, petit. Moi c'est Joe.

-Le commissaire Joe Buckley souhaite vous rencontrer.

Eliott s'assit à son bureau et Joe posa une fesse sur ce même bureau, face au gosse.

-Regarde-moi quand j'te cause, sale mioche.

Le gosse ne moufta pas. Ses cheveux roux hirsutes étaient sales et son jean trouait au niveau des genoux et tâché de terre. Une vilaine plaie barrait son œil droit clos qui avait pris une couleur bleutée nauséabonde. Eliott lui avait proposé de montrer ça à l'infirmière, mais le gosse avait refusé.

-Ho ! gueula le vieux Joe. Je te parle, gamin !

-S'il vous plaît, nous avons juste quelques questions à vous poser.

-Arrête de le vouvoyer, crétin. Ce sale fils de pute ne le mérite pas.

-Commissaire, ne-

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, gros lard ? coupa le gosse.

Il s'agita sur sa chaise et se leva brusquement. Le vert émeraude de son unique œil était comme baigné d'éclairs.

-J'ai dit : arrête de le vouvoyer, crétin, répondit-il avec dédain. Ce sale fils de pute-

-Ah ouais ? Et ça te pose un problème ? Ma mère, c'était une pute, mais elle t'emmerde !

Eliott hésitait. Il sentait la colère monter entre le vieux flic et le gamin et n'avait guère envie de devoir alourdir sa peine pour insultes à agent. Il n'était pas devenu policier pour coffrer des enfants.

-Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Le vieux Joe ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Il se leva à son tour, bouffi par une soudaine bouffée de rage, et domina le gosse de toute sa hauteur.

-Je ne vais pas me laisser insulter par un sale mioche dans ton genre.

Le rouquin ne se dégonfla pas.

-De mon genre ? Tu me fais bien rire. Ce sont de gros dégueulasses comme toi qui baisent les putes pour se sentir puissants, mais quand elles tombent enceintes, y'a plus personne !

Le vieux Joe leva la main mais Eliott intervint immédiatement.

-Commissaire, soyez raisonnable, je vous en prie !

-Toi, le bleu, tu la fermes ! vociféra-t-il. Tu les connais pas, ces sales mioches ! Les fils de la rue, c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle ! Tous des fils de pute ou de dealer qui prennent le chemin de leurs parents. Ils deviennent des junkies, des voleurs et font le trottoir à dix ans et violent nos filles à douze ! Et ça s'arrange pas avec le temps, crois-moi. Ils tuent et trafiquent tout ce qu'on peut trafiquer : clopes, came, guns, organes et je t'en passe. Puis ça crève dans le caniveau vers vingt, vingt cinq ans, environ. Mais ça s'arrête jamais ! Y'a toujours un autre dans l'ombre, prêt à prendre la relève ! On devrait les noyer à la naissance !

-Commissaire !

-Ta gueule, connard !

Le vieux Joe leva la main le plus haut possible et gifla violement le gamin. Il tomba sur le côté, renversa la chaise et se releva aussitôt, le regard fou.

-Je vais te buter, salopard !

-C'est ça, essaye donc.

Eliott se leva et se plaça devant le commissaire.

-Vous, ça suffit maintenant ! Sortez de ce bureau.

-Quoi ?

-Sortez ou je vous coffre ! cria-t-il sans parvenir à garder son calme.

Le vieux Joe grommela quelque chose et sortit en claquant la porte. Des murmures commençaient à courir dans le couloir. Eliott respira profondément et se pencha vers l'enfant.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Des traces de doigts bien rouges striaient sa joue. Il pesta tout bas et passa ses mains menottées dans sa chevelure flamboyante.

-Ouais. C'est vraiment un enfoiré de première, ce flic.

-Je sais, admit-il en soupirant. Mais tu aurais pu éviter de l'insulter.

-Hors de question que je me laisse faire bien gentiment.

Il remit la chaise sur pied et se rassit. Eliott songea qu'un gosse aussi courageux ne devait pas courir les rues. Il n'avait même pas peur. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement et le jeune flic se prépara aussitôt à essuyer une claque de son supérieur.

-Vous êtes l'agent Eliott Merrill ?

-Hein ?

Au lieu du vieux flic, une ravissante jeune femme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Heu, oui. C'est bien moi.

Il tendit une main tremblante que la demoiselle serra énergiquement.

-Cloud Nine, du FBI. Je viens chercher le petit.

Deux agents en uniformes la suivaient de près.

-Pardon ?

-Je prends la suite de l'affaire.

-Mais enfin, il a neuf ans !

-Vous comptez vous mettre en travers de mon chemin, agent Merrill ? dit-il froidement.

-Non, évidement.

Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Les deux agents choppèrent le gosse et le tirèrent jusqu'à la porte sans aucune douceur.

-Hey ! C'est quoi ce délire ?

-Reste tranquille, petit.

Eliott les suivit jusqu'à la sortie du commissariat. Dehors, le vieux Joe, assis sur une marche, se leva en reconnaissant Nine. Il lui tendit sa paluche moite et la jeune femme lui répondit par un haussement de sourcils dédaigneux.

-Vous êtes ?

-Commissaire Joe Buckley, madame Nine, répondit-il fièrement, son sourire nigaud scotché au visage.

-Oh, c'est vous. Affirmez-vous avoir frapper et insulter cet enfant ?

Elle posa ses mains blanches sur les épaules du rouquin et le poussa jusqu'au vieux flic.

-Heu…

-Agent Merrill ? appela-t-elle sans se retourner. Avez-vous vu quelque chose ?

Eliott hésita quelques instants. Le vieux Joe restait son supérieur, et s'il le balançait, ça risquait fort de lui retomber dessus. Il regarda le gamin. Sa femme était enceinte de huit mois et il attendait le petit avec impatience. Et peu importe la voie qu'il empruntera, il restera à jamais la chair de sa chair.

-Oui, mademoiselle, dit-il finalement. Je suis témoin. Le commissaire a insulté à plusieurs reprises mon suspect avant de le gifler.

-Quoi ?

-Je vous remercie pour votre sincérité, Merrill. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de cet enfant. Quelque chose à ajouter, mon garçon, ajouta-t-elle en posant une main dans les cheveux roux du gosse tandis que le visage du vieux flic perdait ses couleurs.

L'enfant acquiesça. Il s'avança d'un pas et leva la tête.

-De la part de tous ceux qu'on devrait noyer à la naissance, dit-il avant de cracher sur le vieux Joe.

* * *

><p><em>27 Janvier 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Factory Dakota G.M._

* * *

><p><em>12:30 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi sourit en voyant que le japonais s'était endormi. Lui aussi était épuisé. Quelques heures à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis l'épisode du Wal-Mart, mais le rouquin sentait le poids des quatre dernières années peser sur ses épaules. S'ouvrir à Kanda lui avait fait du bien, mais il restait des milliers de choses enfouies au plus profond de lui qui voulaient sortir. Il se redressa lentement et fit glisser son jean troué sous le crâne du japonais pour ne pas le réveiller.<p>

Voyant que ça avait fonctionné, il fouilla le sac de sport que leur avait laissé son grand-père et trouva un portefeuille gonflé d'une trentaine de billets de dix dollars. Il en laissa le tiers et rangea le reste dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Il chargea le Smith&Wesson, le glissa à sa ceinture et couvrit le japonais avec la couverture polaire. Il n'appréciera sûrement pas, mais tant pis.

Il pouffa en songeant à la tête qu'il ferait en remarquant les tresses dans ses cheveux. Lavi se leva, bâilla pour la énième fois et referma le semblant de porte du bureau. Au moins l'odeur de l'usine y était moins forte. Il aimait ça, lui. C'était certes un peu particulier, ce mélange d'urine, d'alcool, de cigarette et de sueur, sans compter les restes de chair en décomposition et leur parfum si subtil.

Lui-même avait passé pas mal de nuits dans l'usine, mais jamais avec Emilia ou Tyki. Ce n'était pas leur genre. L'endroit lui rappelait la rue, et ravivait toujours beaucoup de souvenirs. Ébouriffant ses cheveux roux au possible, il contourna la Chevrolet et sortit. Il avait si faim qu'il aurait pu avaler un building. Mais la digestion aurait été un brin compliqué.

* * *

><p><em>12:55 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Kanda eut très froid en se réveillant. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se redressa sur les coudes. Lavi était parti. Le matelas était glacé. Il soupira, s'enroula dans la couverture polaire et s'assit en tailleur. Il commençait à avoir faim. L'autre abruti de lapin était sûrement sortit pour la même raison. Étirant ses muscles engourdis, il fit mentalement le point sur sa situation. Il était chargé de protéger le rouquin de la menace Noah. Bon, certes.<p>

La famille Noah était la plus puissante de la côte ouest américaine. Elle avait le monopole du trafic d'armes à feu et gérait une bonne moitié des clubs de strip de la région. Comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas, elle s'était mise en tête de mettre la main sur le trafic de stupéfiants, tous genres confondus, actuellement réparti entre les Exorcistes, la mafia chinoise et quelques groupes indépendants.

Ça ne plaisait pas, évidement. Surtout que les méthodes des Noah étaient très controversées au sein de la rue. Même les mafieux et les gangsters avaient des règles. Seulement trois règles, qui faisaient figure de code d'honneur du milieu. Ne pas trahir les siens. Ne pas tirer dans le dos d'un homme. Ne pas se mêler au monde anonyme.

Les Noah les avaient violées sans scrupules. Ils avaient lancé un contrat au nom d'un des leurs. Ils avaient éliminé plus d'une dizaine de gangsters en leur tirant dans le dos. Ils batifolaient joyeusement avec la classe politique et quelques députés véreux. On pouvait croisé le bras droit du chef sur le terrain de golf du gouverneur de Californie tous les premiers samedis du mois.

Les Exorcistes, eux, formaient un groupe indépendant qui s'était donné pour but de contrer les Noah. Ils respectaient à la lettre le code d'honneur de la rue. Chaque membre avait sa place et son utilité. C'était plus une sorte d'organisation sociale qu'un gang. Leurs méthodes étaient plus propres, plus respectables. Ils constituaient la fine fleur de la rue, du moins c'était l'avis de la flicaille et du FBI. Leur surnom venait de là.

Depuis le début de la guerre, quatre ans plus tôt, nombre de petits groupes avaient dû choisir leur camp. C'était les Exorcistes ou la famille Noah. Leurs relations étaient tendues à l'extrême, et si un exorciste tel que Yuu Kanda s'en prenait directement à un membre de la famille Noah, ça n'allait pas arranger les choses. Et avec l'épisode de Wal-Mart, c'était déjà plus ou moins le cas.

Kanda ne devait plus seulement protéger Lavi, mais aussi lui-même.

-T'es réveillé ?

Le japonais sursauta et se tourna vers la porte. Lavi était adossé au chambranle, un sac en papier portant la marque de Mcdonald's sous le bras.

-Non, je dors les yeux ouverts.

Il sourit pour toute réponse.

-Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensés.

-Hm. Je me disais que, grâce à toi, j'étais dans la merde.

-Navré. Mais n'aies crainte, Yuu, on est deux dans ce cas-là. Je te soutiendrais.

-C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria <em>

_Rosae Villa_

* * *

><p><em>02:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Emilia fronça les sourcils en ouvrant à Lavi.<p>

-Kanda n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non. Je peux entrer ?

Elle hocha vaguement la tête et le laissa passer. Le rouquin s'engouffra aussitôt et ferma la porte à clef derrière lui.

-Lavi ?

-Tu n'as reçu le visite de personne depuis ce matin ?

-…Non. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tout baigne. Enfin, je crois. Je te rends ça, dit-il en lui tendant les clefs de la Chevrolet. Je l'ai garé dans la rue.

-Merci.

Lavi posa le sac de sport qu'il portait sur la table basse et y fourra le Stephen King.

-Je rentre chez moi.

-Ah bon ? Mais Tyki ne rentre que demain, non ?

Il acquiesça et disparut dans le couloir. Emilia soupira bruyamment et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Son ami semblait nerveux, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il revint rapidement, les vêtements de Kanda, son casque et son baladeur dans les mains. Il rangea le tout dans le sac, fit glisser la fermeture éclair et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-J'ai quelques soucis, honey, ou plutôt _nous _avons quelques soucis.

-Qui ça, nous ?

-Yuu et moi. Peut-être toi, néanmoins ce n'est pas certain.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec-

-Laisse-moi finir, coupa-t-il en souriant vaguement.

Il s'assit.

-Yuu fait parti du milieu, en quelque sorte. Et c'était aussi mon cas il y a quelques années, mais j'ai réussi à en sortir. Ce matin, je suis allé faire quelques courses. Des types armés m'ont littéralement sauté dessus, mais oh je t'en prie, ne fais pas cette tête-là : je vais bien. Seulement c'est grâce à Yuu que je m'en suis sorti.

-…

-On va aller faire un tour pendant un moment.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-J'en sais rien. Une semaine, un mois, un an…

-Oh seigneur. Est-ce que je suis aussi visée aussi ?

-Il y a un risque, répondit-il franchement. C'est pourquoi tu devrais partir une semaine ou deux. Tu as de la famille en Louisianne, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hmm. Du côté de ma mère. Et la boutique ? Ton grand-père a besoin de toi.

-Il est au courant. Puis c'est un grand garçon, il peut de débrouiller seul.

-…Il n'est plus tout jeune, Lavi. Ça ne me plaît pas qu'il reste ici alors que nous, nous partons. Je vais rester.

Il se leva.

-C'est hors de question.

-Je suis majeur et vaccinée, mon chou. Tu ne m'obligeras pas à faire mes valises, articula-t-elle soigneusement.

-Emilia. S'il te plaît.

-Quoi ? Tu comptes me faire un mélo, là ? Tu veux un kleenex, aussi ? Fallait y penser avant, lapin crétin. Si monsieur n'avait pas joué au héros mystérieux, alors peut-être que oui, je t'aurais écouté. Mais tu-

-Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Tu es en danger, Emilia, en danger !

-Je sais ! cria-t-elle brusquement.

Le rouquin la dévisagea un long moment avant qu'elle ne brise le silence, la voix un peu rauque et le souffle court.

-Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule pendant tout ce temps, Lavi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance alors que tu passes ton temps à mentir.

-Honey…

-Arrête avec tes _honey_. Tu me files la nausée.

Elle se leva et contourna la table basse. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

-Maintenant, si tu veux bien me foutre la paix.

-Je suis désolé, ma belle. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

-C'est ça. Enfonce-toi un peu plus dans le mensonge.

Il empoigna le sac d'un geste brusque et se planta devant elle.

-J'aurais mis ta vie en péril. Je n'avais pas le choix !

-… On a toujours le choix, souffla-t-elle froidement. Va-t-en, maintenant.

-Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, répéta-t-il à nouveau en baissant le regard.

Lavi leva la main et effleura sa joue des doigts. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplirent de larmes.

-Emilia…

-Dis-moi que tu vas revenir… Promets-le.

Il essuya doucement ses larmes.

-Je ne veux pas faire de promesse que je ne suis pas sûr de tenir. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux, honey. Ça, je peux le promettre.

-Je… Peu importe qui tu as été, Lavi. Je me fiche de ton passé, mais comment je peux savoir quand tu mentais et quand tu disais la vérité…

Il esquissa un sourire.

-Je ne mens pas quand je dis que je t'aime.

Elle hocha vivement la tête. Il écarta ses mèches blondes et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Je t'appelle quand je rentre. Prends soin de toi, ma belle.

-Toi aussi. Pas de conneries, hein ?

-Oui, chef.

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour le laisser sortir.

-Remercie Kanda de ma part.

-Hein ?

-Il t'a sauvé la vie, quand même. J'ai une dette envers-lui.

-D'accord. Ce sera fait.

-…à bientôt, alors.

Il acquiesça et referma la porte derrière-lui.

* * *

><p>Pfiou, le dernier passage avec Emilia a été une vraie galère.<p>

Mais finalement, c'est pas si mauvais.

Merci d'avoir lu =3


	8. Chapitre 8 M

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : on passe à M pour cause de lemon largement explicite.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Encore un nouveau OC. Il y en a plus que je ne le croyais, finalement…

Pour le lemon, c'est le premier. Alors il se peut que ce soit une vraie daube. Dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à sauter quelques lignes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

* * *

><p><em>21 Août 1990<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South __Central_

* * *

><p><em>05:00 <em>_ p.m._

* * *

><p>Le mec coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. Il inspira la fumée et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.<p>

-C'est lui ? demanda-t-il ensuite en désignant le gamin.

-Oui, répondit une jeune fille assise sur le bord du bureau.

Le gosse se rappela soudainement. Il avait déjà croisé ce type. Il se souvenait avoir pensé, en le voyant, qu'il avait la classe. Pas n'importe quelle classe. L'élégance et la sensualité des fils de la rue qui les rendait si particuliers aux yeux des anonymes. Néanmoins, l'homme – qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans – puait le fric par tous les pores de son corps.

Grand, plutôt costaud, il portait une chemise blanche dont les trois premiers boutons avaient sauté et un pantalon noir taillé sur-mesure et ne semblait pas souffrir de la chaleur. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient attachés en catogan et une espèce de barbichette très chic ornait son menton. La paire de lunettes qui tenait en équilibre sur son nez ajoutait une touche d'intellect. Entre ça, la cigarette et le chapelet qui pendait à son cou, le gamin eut bien du mal à mettre des mots que ce type.

Mystérieux, riche, confiant et incontestablement beau.

-C'est quoi cette marque sur sa joue ?

-Le vieux Joe l'a giflé, répondit Kié, un des deux agents du FBI.

-Ce sale enfoiré n'y est pas allé de main morte, confirma Maosa. Tu veux de la glace, petit ?

-Ne m'appelle pas _petit_. J'ai un nom, putain.

-Encore faudrait-il que tu nous le dises, dit Kié en riant.

-…Mouais. Va pour la glace.

À peine sortit du commissariat, Cloud Nine était partie en taxi et les deux agents l'avaient balancé dans une Mercedes. C'était bizarre. Et même carrément louche, s'était-il dit en reconnaissant South Central, là où il avait grandi. South était un de ces quartiers de L.A. qu'on déconseillait fortement aux touristes une fois la nuit tombée.

-T'as quel âge ? demanda le mec friqué.

-Neuf ans. Et toi ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?

-J'aurais pu dire ça aussi. Mais je t'ai répondu, alors pourquoi pas toi ?

L'homme sourit.

-Un point pour toi. J'ai vingt sept ans, gamin. Comme Janis le jour de sa mort. Ah, Janis. Quel dommage qu'elle soit partie si tôt. Paraît que c'était une sacrée nana.

-On s'en fout, Marian, intervint la jeune fille. Comment tu t'appelles, petit ?

Le gosse la détailla du regard. Ses cheveux cuivrés coupés à la garçonne offraient un étonnant contraste avec les courbes harmonieuses de son corps, à peine dissimulées par le fin tissu bleu de sa robe. Son œil au beurre noir et sa lèvre fendue arrachèrent un haussement de sourcil au gamin.

-Et toi, t'es qui ?

-Chomesuke, dix sept ans, répondit-elle aussitôt. On va pas te manger, petit, alors accouche.

-Des clous. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Si c'est un putain d'enlèvement, vous-

-Tu rigoles ? intervint le mec friqué. On a autre chose à foutre. Je vais être franc, gamin, d'ailleurs c'est une de mes nombreuses qualités…

-C'est la seule, glissa Chomesuke.

-… Je t'ai pas arraché des griffes du vieux Joe pour passer le temps. Tu vas bosser pour moi.

-Tu rêves, vieux.

L'homme sourit.

-Tu préfères que je te ramène au commissariat ?

-…

-Bien. Tu progresses, gamin. Et si tu commençais par me rendre mon portefeuille ?

-C'est pour ça, alors…

-Toi, tu la boucles.

Maosa revint avec un sachet de glaçons. Il lança un regard au mec friqué qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. L'agent lui retira ses menottes. Le gosse massa ses poignets douloureux et appliqua la glace sur sa joue.

-Merci, marmonna-t-il. Vous êtes pas vraiment des agents du FBI, hein ?

Les deux hommes sourirent.

-Pas vraiment. On travaille pour Mlle Anita.

-Qui ça ?

-Peu importe. Mon portefeuille.

-Je l'ai pas avec moi. Il est chez moi.

-T'habites où ?

-Hey, une seconde ! Qui te dit que je vais te le rendre ?

-…Le vieux Joe finit à quelle heure, aujourd'hui ?

-OK, OK. Tu m'as fait venir ici juste pour ça ?

-Bien sûr que non.

Il écrasa son mégot et alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

-Ta réputation est remontée jusqu'à moi. On dit que tu es le pickpocket le plus vicieux de L.A. et que tu n'hésites pas à bousculer des vieilles dames pour chiper leur sac à mains.

-Je tiens pas à crever de faim, c'est tout.

-Pas faux. Mais les flics ont finit par t'avoir. Une vieille amie m'en a informé et j'y ai vu une bonne occasion de discuter un peu, tu vois.

-Cloud Nine, une vieille amie ? C'est la numéro quatre du FBI !

-Elle est née à South Central. C'est une fille de la rue, mais elle est sortie, précisa Chomesuke.

-Bref. Ce que j'ai à te proposer est simple : tu te mets à mon service pendant une période d'essai d'un an. Tu continues le vol, comme tu le fais aujourd'hui. Seulement je prends 40% tous les mois. Si après cette période tu me satisfais, je t'engage définitivement et tu passes au trafic de clopes.

-Hm. J'y vois aucun avantage pour moi.

-Tu seras logé et nourri dans un appartement à Compton pendant toute la période d'essai.

-Compton ?

-Avec Chomesuke.

-Hein ? Tu m'as pas demandé mon avis !

-Maintenant, c'est fait. Ça te fera de la compagnie. Tu me plais bien, petit, ajouta-t-il en regardant le gamin. C'est une chance que je t'offre.

-…Lavi, dit-il après un moment de réflexion.

-Quoi ?

-C'est mon nom, Lavi. Je sais pas comment ça s'écrit. Je sais même pas lire, de toute façon.

-Lavi… Original. On dirait du français. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté.

Il tira sur sa cigarette.

-Cross. Marian Cross.

-…Sérieux ? Celui qu'on surnomme le Beau Mec ?

-J'adore ce surnom. Mais en général, les gars m'appellent juste _patron_. Alors ?

-…Bon.

Lavi passa une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes et sourit.

-Je commence quand ?

* * *

><p><em>27 Janvier 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Factory Dakota G.M._

* * *

><p><em>06:1<em>_0 p.m._

* * *

><p>Kanda reposa le bouquin et détacha ses cheveux. Il n'avait jamais aimé la lecture, et encore moins Stephen King. Couché sur le ventre sur le matelas, l'autre abruti dormait, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Il devina aisément qu'il cachait le Smith&amp;Wesson sous un semblant d'oreiller qu'il avait déniché Dieu seul sait où. Il s'allongea à ses côtés. Le silence qui régnait dans l'usine était à peine troublé par leurs respirations régulières et le bruit de la route à une vingtaine de mètre de là.<p>

Le japonais veilla à se tenir suffisamment loin pour ne pas le toucher. Il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller. La conversation avec Komui Lee avait été tendue. À vrai dire, il n'avait envie de rien. Il avait un peu froid, cependant ce n'était pas désagréable. Comme des courbatures après un effort intense. Pouvoir sentir son corps, se sentir vivant. Ça faisait un bien fou parfois.

Il fixa le plafond. Il était sale et décrépi, et d'impressionnantes fissures courraient sur sa surface tâchée par l'humidité. Quel endroit horrible, songea-t-il. On aurait dit la rue. C'était sûrement pour ça que Lavi aimait cette usine. Quand il lui avait raconté son histoire, il s'était senti proche de lui. Leurs parcours se ressemblaient. Mais tous les fils de la rue n'étaient-ils pas semblables en tous points ?

Le rouquin avait perdu sa mère à l'âge de huit ans. C'était une jeune fille d'origine irlandaise qui s'était retrouvée sur le trottoir après être tombée dans la drogue. Sa dernière prise lui avait été fatale. Son père, il ne le connaissait pas. Il vivait avec des amies de sa mère, dans un taudis dégueulasse de South Central.

Sa situation s'était améliorée quand il avait commençait à bosser pour Marian Cross. Il avait rencontré Bookman, et le vieil homme s'était pris d'affection pour le gamin insolent qu'il était alors. Il lui avait appris à lire, à écrire et à compter. Il était passé du vol à l'arraché au trafic de clopes, puis au deal de came le jour de ses treize ans. Deux ans plus tard, pour des raisons qu'il n'avait pas évoqué, Bookman l'avait adopté et il était sortit.

Kanda se détourna du plafond. Lavi se réveillait doucement, son unique œil encore embué par le sommeil.

-L'est quelle heure ?

-Six heures, à peu prés.

-Hmm, tu as défait tes tresses ?

-Oui, répondit-il en le foudroyant du regard. Je te retiens.

Le rouquin s'étira comme un chat et retira le bandeau qu'il portait sur l'œil. Kanda le regarda faire, un peu surpris.

-Ça me fait mal de temps en temps.

-Ah.

Une vilaine cicatrice barrait son œil clos. Elle semblait à la fois ancienne et prête à saigner à tout instant. Le rouquin l'effleura du bout des doigts en souriant.

-Pas très glamour, hein.

-J'ai vu pire. C'est vieux, non ?

Il acquiesça.

-Après la mort de ma mère, son mac était furieux. Elle lui devait beaucoup d'argent et j'étais trop jeune et trop contestataire pour tapiner.

-…

-Comme je ne lui servais à rien, il s'est débarrassé de moi, ajouta-t-il d'un ton égal.

-J'imagine qu'il a raté son coup.

Son sourire disparut.

-Une fille lui a tiré dessus. Maria. Elle aimait bien ma mère et s'était attachée à moi. La balle l'a touché au bras et l'a mis hors de lui. Il l'a violé devant moi avant de lui fracasser le crâne sur le mur.

Il marqua une pause. Kanda sentait comme c'était difficile pour lui de parler de ça et lui laissa le temps de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait vécu.

-…Beaucoup de sang. Je me souviens qu'il y avait beaucoup de sang, continua-t-il d'une voix absente, comme si cette histoire ne le concernait pas. Il m'a dit de brûler le cadavre. D'autres filles étaient présentes. Elles m'ont aidé à transporter le corps, puis on l'a aspergé d'essence et on y a mis le feu. L'odeur était épouvantable…

Lavi remit son bandeau.

-J'ai eu de la chance que mon œil ne se soit pas infecté. Je l'ai nettoyé avec du whisky et je l'ai bandé comme j'ai pu. J'ai commencé à rembourser la dette de ma mère en volant les touristes et les grand-mères. Enfin, Marian Cross a buté le mac quand j'ai commencé à travailler pour lui. Voilà, fin de l'histoire.

-Hmm. Tu n'étais pas obligé de me dire tout ça, tu sais.

-…Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?

-…

-Je plaisante, Yuu, dit-il avant d'éclater de rire. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Kanda le regarda un moment, perplexe. Il rayonnait littéralement.

-Tu semblais au bord du suicide y'a pas deux minutes, et maintenant tu te marres…

-Je suis quelqu'un de très lunatique, susurra-t-il avec un des ses sourires charmeurs dont il avait le secret.

-Ou juste taré.

-Qui sait ?

-Abruti de lapin.

-En fait, tu es le premier à qui je parle de ça. C'est signe que je progresse, nan ?

-…Peut-être.

-Bref. Tu as appelé ton supérieur ? C'est qui, au fait ?

-Komui Lee.

-C'est encore lui, alors. C'était un drôle de bonhomme à l'époque.

-C'est toujours le cas, grimaça-t-il. Il préfère éviter un nouveau conflit avec la famille Noah, c'est pourquoi il vaut mieux qu'on fasse appel à un pro neutre.

-Comme garde du corps ?

-Ouais. Elle s'est faite une réputation après que tu sois sorti.

-Une femme professionnelle ? C'est rare. C'est quoi son nom ?

-Elle te le dira si elle le juge nécessaire. Mais on lui a donné un surnom : Middle-of-the-road.

-Parce qu'elle est neutre, c'est ça ?

Il acquiesça.

-Sont marrants, ces mafieux. On doit la retrouver où ?

-C'est là le problème. Middle est à Los Angeles en ce moment.

-…Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée.

-On ne fera que la moitié du chemin. Je l'ai appelé. Elle est d'accord pour nous rejoindre à Santa Barbara, mais pas tout de suite. Elle a des affaires à régler avant et ne pourra y être que lundi matin.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais, je sais, c'est risqué. Mais c'est la meilleure de la côte ouest et elle peut te mettre à l'abri pendant quelques temps. Il suffit d'être prudent jusque là.

-Bon. Je connais un motel au bord du lac Nacimiento, à deux heures de Santa Maria, où on pourra être tranquille.

-Super. On y va à pied ? ironisa-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non ! T'es venu comment au Wal-Mart, déjà ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon, on y va ?

-Juste une chose : je dois retourner à Santa Maria dimanche soir.

-Hors de question.

-Hé ! Laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer !

-Bon. Pourquoi ?

-Je dois voir quelqu'un.

-Quelqu'un ? Ce Tyki, c'est ça ?

-Moui. Je peux pas m'évaporer dans la nature sans lui raconter un bobard avant. Il se ferait des idées.

-C'est non.

-Il risque d'appeler les flics pour signaler mon inquiétante disparition.

-C'est d'accord.

-Merci, je t'adore.

Soupir.

-On part tout de suite ?

-Ouais. Tu conduis, je suis vanné.

-Chouette.

Ils se levèrent et rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Kanda rangea son Tokarev dans le sac de sport.

-Tu as toujours le flingue du Noah ?

-Oui, chef.

Il fouilla le sac et lui tendit.

-Il est presque plein.

Lavi ferma le sac tandis que le japonais ouvrait prudemment la porte de l'usine. Il lui fit signe de le suivre.

-Il y a un parking dans le coin ? demanda-t-il quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

Le rouquin hocha la tête.

-Un supermarché. Je passe devant, tu me suis.

* * *

><p><em>Lake Nacimiento<em>

_The Timcampy_

* * *

><p><em>08:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi claqua la portière et passa une main dans ses cheveux.<p>

-C'est beau, hein ? cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie.

-Si tu le dis. C'est sûrement mieux quand il fait jour et qu'il pleut pas, rétorqua le japonais en courant vers le motel.

-Pas faux.

Les eaux du lac avaient des allures de mélasse noire. Le ciel était gris et nuageux, et à cause du déluge et de la pénombre, il eut du mal à distinguer le motel. Le bâtiment n'avait pas changé. On l'aurait cru sorti d'un film d'horreur de série B. Sa façade décrépie et ses quelques fenêtres condamnées n'inspiraient rien de bon, et un voyageur perdu n'aurait pas pris le risque d'entrer. Mais le rouquin connaissait bien le propriétaire.

Il abandonna l'idée de traîner aux abords du lac et verrouilla les portières de la voiture. C'était une vieille Mercedes des années soixante-dix comme il les aimait, froide et angulaire. Kanda avait été un peu réticent, surtout devant le couvre volant en moumoute. Il avait néanmoins cédé face au rouquin. C'était lui qui conduisait, après tout. Lavi regrettait déjà de devoir s'en débarrasser avant de retourner à Santa Ma' pour voir Tyki.

-Tu comptes les canards, abruti ? gueula-t-il depuis le porche du motel. Grouille-toi au lieu de rester sous la flotte comme un crétin !

Il sourit et le rejoint en courant.

-Bon. J'suis un abruti ou un crétin ? Faudrait savoir ! répondit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Les deux, imbécile, souffla-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

La réception du motel était richement et diversement décorée. Un canapé rose fluo et un vieux fauteuil en osier entouraient un semblant de table basse fabriquée à la va-vite avec des pneus et trois planches de bois. Les murs, blancs, étaient tapissés de reproductions de grands tableaux de maîtres. Le bureau était dans le fond de la pièce, près des escaliers.

-Bonsoir, Lavi.

Le rouquin sourit en voyant que le propriétaire n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son livre.

-Salut, Sasha. T'aurais pas des serviettes ?

-Je dois avoir ça quelque part. Ne bougez pas.

Le vieil homme se leva et monta tranquillement chaque marche de l'escalier.

-C'est qui, ce type ? interrogea-t-il en attachant ses cheveux humides.

-Le propriétaire, Sasha. C'est un ancien tueur à gages.

-Et à part ça, tu es sorti, hein ?

-Oh, ça va. Mon grand-père est au courant. Puis ça fait un bail que je suis venu ici, précisa-t-il en retirant son manteau dégoulinant d'eau.

Le vieil homme revint un instant plus tard avec les serviettes.

-Merci.

-De rien, jeune fille.

-Pardon ? cracha-t-il.

Silence.

-Euh… Sasha, c'est pas une fille, intervint le rouquin.

-Vraiment ?

-…

-Je te présente Yuu Kanda. Un fils de la rue, comme moi. Sois sympa, Sasha, évite le foutre en rogne plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

-Navré, jeune homme, s'excusa-t-il en souriant. Je suis Alexander MacArthur, mais ici on m'appelle Sasha.

-Grml. Enchanté, marmonna-t-il en serrant la main que l'autre lui tendait.

-Vous dormez dans la même chambre ?

Lavi acquiesça.

-Ce que tu as de plus grand.

-La 12 est libre. Ça te convient ?

-C'est parfait. On va avoir besoin de ton aide, Sasha.

Le vieil homme resta un moment silencieux. Malgré ses soixante-dix ans passés, il restait vif et alerte. Ses cheveux blancs étaient courts et doux au regard. Chacune de ses rides était un trait fin et élégant qui ne servait qu'à accentuer les expressions de son visage. Il portait un gilet en laine et un pantalon de velours brun. Ses deux yeux bleus étaient pâles et limpides comme un ciel d'hiver. Il posa son regard sur Lavi et rit brièvement.

-Tu m'as manqué, gamin.

-Je te le répète pour la énième fois : tu es le bienvenu à Santa Maria.

-Je sais. Mais je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise en ville.

Il fouilla un moment son bureau et en sortit finalement un petit trousseau de clefs. Il les désigna successivement au rouquin.

-Celle-là, la plus petite, c'est pour la chambre. La dorée, la salle de bains. Les deux grises, pour les portes du garage et de la porte de derrière. Et celle-là pour la salle d'armes.

-La salle d'armes ? demanda le japonais.

-Je viens de te dire que c'était un ancien professionnel.

-Ouais, un _ancien_.

-Je garde quelques accessoires de côté pour les jeunes comme vous.

-C'est pour ça qu'on est venu ici, non ?

-Un peu. Mais on sera tranquille, le coin est désert.

-J'espère pour toi.

* * *

><p><em>08:50 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant.<p>

-Putain de journée.

Kanda acquiesça en silence. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et essuya ses cheveux trempés. Tout juste sorti de la douche et vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise ouverte, il sentit un courant d'air froid sur sa peau encore humide et frissonna.

-J'ai faim. Pas toi ?

Le japonais l'ignora et fouilla les poches de sa veste. Il pesta.

-Tu cherches quelque chose, Yuu ?

Kanda leva les yeux vers lui. Le rouquin est étendu sur le dos, le bras tendu vers le plafond.

-Rends-le moi.

-Nan.

-Rends-le moi, abruti.

-Toujours nan.

Il arqua un sourcil.

-Ah oui ? Tu veux jouer à ça ?

Il se jeta sur lui. Le rouquin fit semblant d'abandonner et, quand le japonais lui arracha l'élastique des mains, il agrippa ses hanches et le plaqua sur le lit. Il se pencha au-dessus de ses lèvres entrouvertes et l'embrassa longuement. La pluie tambourinait sur la vitre de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. Le tonnerre gronda au loin. Ils se séparèrent après un moment, forcés de reprendre leurs souffles.

Lavi se sentit un peu honteux quand il s'aperçut qu'il en avait oublié de respirer. Même Tyki ne lui avait jamais un tel effet. Penser au portugais le fit immédiatement retomber sur Terre et le choc fut des plus douloureux. Il se redressa et se leva. Un peu sonné, le japonais le regarda enfiler ses Doc Martens sans comprendre.

-Lavi ?

-Quoi ? répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il aurait voulu.

-…Tu vas où ?

-Je sors. Besoin de prendre l'air.

Puis sans un regard pour le japonais, il sortit en claquant violement la porte derrière-lui. Il descendit les marches et manqua de tomber sur Sasha en arrivant en bas de l'escalier. Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil perplexe et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

-Un problème, Lavi ?

-Non, tout va bien.

-Tu sors ?

-Ouais.

-Enfin, gamin, il pleut des hallebardes…

-Je sais, je sais. Foutez-moi la paix, bordel de merde !

Il ouvrit la porte et disparut dans la pénombre.

* * *

><p><em>10:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe humide. Le ciel, d'un noir d'encre se confondait avec la surface du lac. La pluie perdait en force et en conviction. Quelques gouttes d'eau mourraient encore sur le sol, de temps en à autre. Le rouquin soupira et retira son sweat trempé. Il était partit si vite qu'il avait oublié de prendre son manteau. Enfin, partit. Façon de parler.<p>

Il avait fuit, tout simplement.

Il le regrettait néanmoins. Il s'était énervé contre Sasha pour rien et n'avait pas dit un mot au japonais. Il espérait que ce dernier ne tenterait rien pour le retrouver. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir. Tout était de sa faute, après tout. C'était lui qui mettait en péril sa relation avec Tyki, qui semait le doute dans son esprit et l'empêchait de réfléchir.

Lavi voyait tellement de choses quand il croisait le regard de Yuu. Le danger, la rage, la beauté et la rue toute entière, tout ce qu'il avait abandonné quand il était sorti. Tout ça lui manquait. Mais Santa Ma' l'attendait. Emilia l'attendait. Il avait le cul entre deux chaises. Il était incapable de faire un choix. Il avait cru que prendre un peu l'air lui ferait du bien. Il s'était trompé. En plus de ses interrogations sans réponses, il avait froid et mourrait de faim.

Coucher avec Kanda, c'était prendre le risque de perdre Tyki. Le contraire reviendrait à faire une croix sur la rue et le regrettait toute sa vie. Qu'aurait fait le sale mioche insolent qu'il était avant ? Il aurait choisit Yuu, évidement. À l'époque, il vivait selon le principe qui relie entre eux tous les fils de la rue : _on ne vit qu'une seule fois_. C'était une forme de sagesse un peu étrange, mais il y avait cru et y croyait toujours.

Il se leva, attrapa son sweat et rebroussa chemin en direction du motel. Il manqua de tomber dans le lac à plusieurs reprises avant de distinguer une lueur au loin. Sasha avait sûrement laissé les lumières du rez-de-chaussée allumées. Il se promit de le remercier plus tard et parvint au motel sans trop de problèmes. Il ouvrit la porte, retira ses Doc Martens et les laissa dans l'entrée avec son sweat.

Il se déshabilla complètement et s'enroula dans la serviette qu'une bonne âme lui avait laissée, sûrement Sasha. Il frissonna en sentant le parquet glacé sous ses pieds nus et monta les marches le plus discrètement possible. Les interrupteurs étaient tous à l'étage. Il éteint toutes les lumières et rejoint la chambre. Kanda ne dormait pas. Il était allongé sur le ventre, sur le lit, un bouquin ouvert devant lui et son Tokarev TT33 posé à côté de lui. Seule la lampe de chevet était allumée, et la faible lueur dessinait des ombres dans la pièce.

-Heu… Tu dors pas ?

-Non, dit-il froidement en empoignant son flingue. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas te tuer tout de suite.

-…Ah ?

-Je raconterais à Komui que tu t'es fait buté par les Noah pendant je prenais une douche. Je gagne dix dollars de l'heure pour te protéger. Je balance ton corps dans le lac, j'attends quelques semaines et je rentre à L.A.

-Il est sérieux, en plus…

Kanda le foudroya du regard.

-Tu commences à me faire bien chier, Lavi. Tu te tires sans un mot, en pleine nuit, et tu reviens le plus normalement du monde. Je fais quoi, moi ? J'allume un cierge ?

-…

-La prochaine fois que tu fais une connerie du genre, je te bute. Compris ?

-…Compris.

-Va prendre une douche, maintenant. Tu sens le chien mouillé.

* * *

><p><em>11:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi mit un jean et sortit de la salle de bains. Il évita soigneusement le regard du japonais et trouva un pull dans le sac de sport. Il l'enfila et coiffa ses cheveux humides à la va-vite. Kanda referma son livre et le posa sur le sol avec son flingue.<p>

-Il est chargé ? demanda-t-il en remarquant son geste.

-Ouais. J'ai eu tout le temps de discuter avec Sasha pendant ta petite promenade.

-Hm. C'est aussi lui qui a laissé les lumières allumées ?

Le japonais acquiesça en silence et détacha ses cheveux. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit deux places et un canapé. Lavi hésita un moment.

-Heu… On fait comment ?

-…

-Bon… Je prends le canapé.

Kanda ne réagit pas. Physiquement, il était présent, mais son esprit semblait perdu ailleurs et ses yeux fixaient le vide. Le rouquin s'assit sur le bord du lit et claqua des doigts. Ça ne manqua pas. Il sursauta et lui lança un regard noir.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas. C'est vexant.

-Merde, Lavi, répliqua-t-il.

-Yuu ?

Le japonais se redressa et le rouquin sentit une bouffée de chaleur en apercevant ses jambes nues, à peine couvertes par sa chemise.

-Je tiens à savoir ce que je risque, lapin crétin. Tu sais quoi du raid mexicain ?

-Euh… Ah, oui, ça. Je bossais pour Cross à l'époque. Il m'avait parlé d'une camionnette de came qu'il voulait récupérer. Une vingtaine de kilos, soit un joli pactole de trois cent cinquante mille dollars. Ça se passait au Mexique, et on devait garder le secret. Il n'avait rien dit de plus mais sur le coup ça ne m'avait pas paru bizarre. Comme pour éviter une fuite.

-Vous étiez combien ?

-Tu ne le sais pas ?

-Non. Parler de ce raid est quasiment tabou dans la rue. Même quatre ans après.

-Hmm, je comprends. On était seulement sept. Cross, Chomesuke, Kro', Lenalee, Kié, Maosa et moi.

-Kro' ?

-Arystar Krory. Il était le bras droit du patron, et Chome était un peu son légat. Lenalee avait fait un caprice pour nous suivre, elle n'était pas prévue au départ. Est-ce que tu… ?

Kanda hocha la tête.

-Je la croisais tous les jours.

-Navré. C'était une fille sensationnelle, ajouta-t-il avec tristesse. Kié et Maosa étaient des hommes d'Anita mais ils bossaient de temps en temps pour le patron. Quant à moi, j'allais être le responsable de cette came et le patron me faisait confiance…

-Je connais la suite.

Il hocha la tête.

-Presque tous ceux qui ont participé à ce raid sont morts. La vengeance des Noah était en marche quand je suis sorti de la rue. Peut-être qu'ils viennent de me retrouver et veulent finir le boulot.

-Il n'y a que toi toujours en vie ?

-Kro', Chome sont morts dans les mois qui ont suivis. Pour Kié et Maosa, je ne sais pas.

Kanda fronça les sourcils.

-Vous n'êtes que deux à avoir survécu, alors…

Lavi se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Le patron était donc vivant.

-Les Exos ne feront rien pour toi.

-J'avais compris, merci. Si Komui dit non, tous les autres font de même. Il ne t'a pas demandé de rentrer à L.A. ?

-Non. Road m'a très bien reconnu au Wal-Mart. Je ne serais pas surpris que les Noah aient déjà lancé un contrat à mon nom.

Le rouquin baissa les yeux.

-Désolé.

-Tu n'y aies pour rien.

-Bien sûr que si.

Le japonais lâcha un soupir fatigué.

-Je suis payé pour te protéger, de toute façon.

-C'est vrai. Merci.

-T'es chiant, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. C'est mon job, tu n'as pas à me remercier.

-J'y tiens. Merci, Yuu, souffla-t-il doucement.

Kanda retint un sourire et claqua le front du rouquin du plat de sa main glacée.

-Aïeuh !

-Crétin.

Lavi fit la moue et prit sa main. Il la baisa du bout des lèvres et ferma son unique œil.

-La rue te manque ? murmura le japonais.

-Huh ? répondit-il, surpris. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Comme ça. Je viens d'y penser, en fait.

-Ah. Je crois que oui.

Il rit jaune.

-Je dois être un peu tordu.

-Tout dépend. Pour un fils de la rue, c'est plutôt normal.

Le rouquin acquiesça vaguement. Il ouvrit son œil et détailla le visage du japonais, si proche du sien mais encore trop loin. Toute cette beauté. Son visage était fin, presque maigre. Le rose pâle de ses lèvres lui conférait une féminité lascive, accentuée par ses cheveux soyeux et son teint de porcelaine.

Un faciès de poupée pour un voleur de bagnoles.

-Lavi ?

-J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le japonais eut un demi-sourire narquois, comme s'il n'attendait que ça, et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Lavi eut la confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait. Il ne portait _rien_ sous sa chemise. Il agrippa ses hanches et embrassa ses lèvres. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Le contact s'approfondit. Sa langue rencontra la sienne et la main du japonais se perdit dans ses cheveux. L'autre remonta sous son pull et sa froideur arracha des frissons au rouquin.

Délaissant ses lèvres, il déboutonna rageusement sa chemise et baisa sa peau glacée, insistant sur les ecchymoses et arrachant des gémissements de plaisir au japonais. Il mordilla délicatement sa nuque et l'allongea sur le lit. Il se déshabilla et jeta son jean et son pull dans un coin. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui et glissa une main entre ses cuisses. La peau blanche du japonais se réchauffait progressivement.

Il écarta les jambes et gémit sous sa caresse. La faible lueur de la lampe de chevet l'empêchait de bien voir son visage. Il tendit la main et effleura sa joue. Lavi embrassa ses doigts et remonta son autre main jusqu'à son sexe. Le japonais ne put retenir un cri de plaisir.

Le rouquin retira sa main et se coucha sur lui. Il mordilla ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec rage et passion. Le japonais se cambra et glissa ses bras fins autour de son cou. Il cria quand le rouquin le pénétra brutalement. Il se délecta de la souffrance qui le brûla intérieurement et amorça un premier mouvement. Le rouquin y répondit aussitôt.

Leurs souffles tièdes se mélangèrent et les doigts du rouquin se crispèrent sur ses hanches tremblantes. Le drap crissa sous leurs corps moites. Le plaisir se mêla à la douleur et emporta avec lui les derniers doutes. Leurs corps brûlaient. Lavi lâcha un soupir lascif et augmenta la cadence. Le japonais, surpris, gémit farouchement.

-Yuu, souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser ses lèvres à lui faire mal.

Il reconnut cette même lascivité qui l'avait horripilé les premiers jours. Néanmoins, les incessants va-et-vient et sa peau humide de sueur contre la sienne rendaient sa voix si excitante qu'il en frissonna de plaisir. Au loin, le tonnerre gronda et un éclair de lumière zébra le ciel, éclairant furtivement la chambre. La pluie reprit, plus forte et violente encore, martelant la vitre de l'unique fenêtre.

Lavi enfonça ses ongles dans les hanches de son amant et quelques gouttes de sang se brisèrent sur le drap froissé.

-Lavi, haleta le japonais. Encore…

Il esquissa un sourire et lui asséna un brusque coup de bassin. Le souffle coupé, Yuu ferma les yeux et nicha son visage à la naissance de son cou. Ils jouirent rapidement et le japonais gémit une dernière fois quand son amant se retira. Il lâcha ses hanches et lécha le sang qui teintait les croissants de lune que ses ongles avaient dessiné.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et tira la couverture sur leurs corps épuisés. Il enlaça sa taille et déposa un baiser sur son front humide.

-Yuu, souffla-t-il avec tendresse. Je suis mort, là. Je peux squatter… ?

Le japonais acquiesça vaguement, l'esprit embué par la fatigue. Il retira le cache-œil de son amant de ses doigts tremblants et embrassa sa cicatrise du bout des lèvres. Abasourdi, le rouquin se laissa faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mais il ne répondit pas et s'endormit.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>_  
><em>

_Pleuvoir des hallebardes_ : les hallebardes sont des espèces de grosses haches moyennageuses. Imaginez.

_Middle-of-the-road_, le surnom de la pro : littéralement "milieu de la route". Signifie aussi "neutre", et synonyme du "centrisme politique".

Wah, c'est le chapitre le long que j'ai écrit. Onze pages Word. Si, si. C'est la première fois et… la dernière fois. C'est épuisant.

Alors, le motel de Sasha s'appelle _The Timcampy_ tout simplement que j'avais envie de le caser quelque part. Mais vu la bestiole, je me voyais en faire un être humain. Ou un appareil électronique. Ce serait équivalent, non ?

Mais franchement, qui donnerait un nom à un grille-pain ?


	9. Chapitre 9

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : retour à T.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Un merci tout particulier à Ruize-chan pour son analyse fort utile =D

Chapitre plus court, forcément.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 <strong>

* * *

><p><em>3 Mars 1994<em>

* * *

><p><em>Compton<em>

_Judas Building_

* * *

><p><em>09:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Chomesuke dévisagea son propre reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Ses cheveux cuivrés avaient bien poussé et balayaient maintenant ses épaules. Elle les avait coupé très courts quand Marian l'avait acheté à son mac, comme un garçon. Elle ne supportait plus les compliments que les hommes lui faisaient. Ni les regards appréciateurs qui glissaient sur ses formes. Ni leurs sourires charmeurs.<p>

Elle ne supportait plus les hommes, tout simplement.

Enfin, quelques uns faisaient exception. Marian Cross, son patron, qui lui avait évité de finir sa vie sur le trottoir. Il avait sale caractère mais c'était un homme bien. Arystar Krory, le bras droit du patron. Il se montrait toujours gentil et attentionné avec elle. Et puis Lavi, même si il était encore difficile de le considérer comme un homme. Du haut de ses douze ans, ce sale gamin arrogant ne cessait de la taquiner.

Seulement il faisait du bon boulot et Marian l'emmenait souvent avec lui quand il rendait visite ou négociait avec des parrains du milieu. Il ne niait jamais quand on l'appelait le rejeton du Beau Mec, se contentant d'un vague hochement de tête qui ne voulait absolument rien dire aux yeux de Chomesuke. Elle ne s'était pourtant pas montrée jalouse. Le gamin avait bien des défauts mais elle devait bien se l'avouer, il était attachant. Voleur, menteur, bluffeur et imprévisible, il était néanmoins la rue personnifiée.

Elle se brossa les dents et coiffa ses cheveux. Sortant de la salle de bains, elle manqua de se casser la figure.

-Lavi ! Je t'ai dit mille fois de ne pas laisser traîner tes cartons dans le couloir !

Le rouquin accourut aussitôt.

-Désolé, Chome.

-Marian n'est pas encore arrivé ?

-Nan. Il a dit qu'il venait pour huit heures et demi, pourtant…

-Tu parles. Il est tout le temps à la bourre.

-Tu peux m'aider à tout mettre dans le salon ?

Chomesuke arqua un sourcil.

-S'il te plaît…

-Mouais. C'est bien parce que c'est toi.

-Merci, t'es géniale, dit-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

L'an dernier, le patron lui avait offert un cache-œil noir. Les clients avaient un peu de mal avec la cicatrice. Avec ses cheveux roux hirsutes lavés au moins deux fois par semaine, son teint doré par le soleil californien et son bandeau de pirate sur l'œil, le gosse était tout à fait présentable et carrément craquant quand il souriait.

Chomesuke l'aida à transporter les cartons dans le salon. Elle s'étonna néanmoins de leur nombre.

-Tu emportes tout ça ?

-Hein ? Ce sont toutes mes affaires, c'est tout. Il n'y en a pas tant que ça.

-Ouais. C'est vrai.

Elle savait bien qu'il partait, mais voir cet amas de cartons rendait la chose plus concrète.

-Ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement, Chome, dit-il comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées. On se verra tous les jours à South Central.

-…C'est différent.

-Je passerais te voir souvent, c'est promis.

-Pas trop souvent quand même, hein ?

-Chome… Tu es vraiment paradoxale.

-Vraiment quoi ?

-P-A-R-A-D-O-X-A-L. _N.m_. Qui tient de la contradiction entre deux extrêmes.

-T'es drôlement sentencieux depuis que Bookman t'as appris à lire.

-Heu… Sen-_quoi _?

-Bah ça alors, monsieur je-sais-tout a une panne sèche ?

-Peuh. C'est facile, ça. Et ne change pas de sujet, tu veux ? Tu joues les insensibles, mais tu flippes à mort de me voir partir.

-Je vais m'ennuyer, avoua-t-elle. Et puis ici, au moins, je pouvais garder un œil sur toi.

-Hé, je suis plus un gosse. Je vais avoir treize ans en Août, quand même.

-Tu vas vivre avec le type le plus insouciant de Los Angeles.

-Et le mec le plus précoce de sa génération. Link est ultra responsable.

-Il a douze ans.

-C'est pas juste pour me la jouer que j'ai dit _précoce_. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, Chome. Le patron est plus réfléchi que tu ne le penses. Et je sais ce que je fais.

-Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Lavi leva son unique œil au ciel et soupira.

-Chome. Je suis un fils de la rue, un pickpocket, un dealer de clope et un baratineur. Mon meilleur pote est une enflure qui a buté son père adoptif avant de devenir un dealer. J'ai tué un homme quand j'avais dix ans. Tu veux dire quoi par mauvaise influence ?

-Oublie. Mais retiens que le roi des salopards peut toujours s'améliorer.

On frappa à la porte.

-C'est sûrement le patron.

-Attends une seconde, Lavi.

-Hum ?

-Prends ça et garde le précieusement, dit-elle en détachant son collier.

C'était une fine chaîne en argent ornée d'un pendentif en émeraude. La pierre avait la taille d'une balle de neuf millimètres.

-Fuckin' shit. Ça doit valoir un paquet de dollars.

-Marian l'a volé à mon mac.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Absolument. Je veux que tu la portes chaque jour de ta vie, comme ça avant de faire une connerie, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois.

-C'est sympa, mais ce truc est trop précieux pour moi.

-Tu crois qu'une pute le mérite plus que toi ?

-Tu n'es plus une pute, Chome.

-Je le resterais jusqu'à ma mort, Lavi. On ne se débarrasse pas de son passé aussi facilement, tu devrais le savoir.

Le rouquin acquiesça vaguement. L'odeur de la chair brûlée de Maria venait parfois le hanter dans son sommeil. Chomesuke lui tendit le collier.

-Mets-le.

-Bon. Ne viens pas le réclamer après, prévint-il avant d'attacher le bijou à son cou et de dissimuler la pierre dans le pli de son sweat.

-Il ta va bien. Ça fait ressortir le vert de son œil. En fait…

Elle chercha ses mots un moment.

-C'est comme si tu récupérais ton deuxième œil.

-…Mes yeux sont des émeraudes ?

Elle sourit.

-Cool.

* * *

><p><em>28 Janvier 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lake Nacimiento<em>

_The Timcampy_

* * *

><p><em>08:1<em>_0 a.m._

* * *

><p>Kanda s'étira et bâilla. Il tira la couverture et ouvrit prudemment un oeil. Le soleil éclairait la chambre d'une lueur pâle et faiblarde. Le rouquin était déjà levé. Le japonais tendit l'oreille et lâcha un soupir soulagé. Au moins, il ne pleuvait plus et l'orage était apparemment passé. C'était probablement la faim et le froid qui l'avait réveillé. Il abandonna l'idée d'une grasse matinée et se leva à contrecœur.<p>

C'était une de ses journées où les gens sensés restaient au lit.

Il s'habilla chaudement et mit un bon quart d'heure à retrouver son élastique. Il s'attacha les cheveux et remarqua le bandeau de Lavi que cet abruti avait dû oublier. Il le glissa dans la poche de son jean, remercia le rouquin de lui avoir épargné les suçons et vérifia l'état de son poignet blessé. La blessure avait l'air saine. Il désinfecta, se débrouilla pour refaire le bandage et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Baigné de lumière, la réception semblait plus accueillante. Sasha était à son bureau et feuilletait distraitement un magazine. Il leva les yeux en entendant Kanda descendre.

-Bonjour, jeune homme.

-Salut.

-Bien dormi ?

Les souvenirs de la nuit lui traversèrent son esprit et il se sentit rougir. Le vieil homme les avait peut-être entendu. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Ouais, ça va. Lavi est encore sorti ?

-Dieu merci, non. Il est dans la cuisine, première porte à gauche, dit-il en désignant une porte au fond de la pièce. Il est rentré tard cette nuit ? Il n'a rien voulu me dire.

-Vers le milieu de la nuit.

-Au fait, j'ai préparé quelques calibres et je vous ai trouvé une moto.

-Déjà ? s'étonna-t-il.

Sasha esquissa un sourire et retourna à sa lecture. Quel homme mystérieux, songea le japonais en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine. Il fut immédiatement assaillit par la voix éraillée de Jim Morrison et fut à deux doigts de faire demi-tour quand le rouquin lui lança un sourire.

-Déjà debout ?

-Ouais. Pas de rideaux à cette putain de fenêtre.

Il rit. Mais ça sonnait faux.

* * *

><p><em>Paso Robles<em>

_Kennedy Street_

* * *

><p><em>7:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi leva les yeux vers le ciel nuageux.<p>

-Tu crois qu'il va pleuvoir ?

-J'espère pas. Tu as déjà fait de la moto sous la flotte ?

-Heu, non.

-Tu rates quelque chose.

-Ah.

Kanda ferma son blouson et se tourna vers le rouquin.

-T'as autant de répondant qu'un asticot, aujourd'hui.

-Je réfléchis.

-Impressionnant. Ça t'arrive souvent ou… ?

-Yuu, ta gueule.

Le japonais en resta sur le cul. Depuis quand Lavi était-il aussi sec avant lui ? Enfin, c'était son problème. Il se concentra sur le plus important et enfila ses gants. Sasha s'était montré généreux. En plus des balles, il leur avait offert un Beretta flambant neuf et une Kawasaki noire équipée de plaques d'immatriculation volées et d'un top case. Les deux jeunes hommes avait remercié Sasha une énième fois et avait rejoint Paso Robles où la moto les attendait.

-Fuck. Le sac rentre pas dans le top case.

-Garde le nécessaire et balance le reste.

Lavi jeta les vêtements dans la poubelle. La ruelle où ils s'étaient planqués empestait la pisse de chat et l'alcool. Un clochard gisait près d'eux, ivre mort. Le rouquin fourra le sac à moitié vide dans le top case et le verrouilla. Glissant la clef dans la poche de son jean, il lança un bref regard au japonais qui lui tournait le dos. Il avait pris conscience de l'énormité de sa bêtise quand il s'était réveillé à ses côtés : il avait trompé Tyki.

-On y va ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de coincer le Beretta dans sa ceinture. Kanda enfourcha la Kawasaki et le rouquin fit de même. Il fit le vide dans son esprit et se mordit la lèvre quand les bras de Lavi enlacèrent sa taille. Reste concentré, se répéta-t-il une dizaine de fois avant de démarrer, les mains crispées sur les poignées.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Hevla Lane_

* * *

><p><em>09:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Tyki Mikk était épuisé. Sancho avait été particulièrement fatiguant, tant par son flegme que par son ignorance. Cette bande de connards colombiens s'était soi-disant perdue en chemin et avait débarqué à Costa Mesa le lendemain, avec des sourires niais et des excuses bizarres. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas tapé dans la marchandise. Tyki s'était fait un plaisir de prélever une prime de dédommagement sur leurs salaires.<p>

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, prendre un bain brûlant, sauter Lavi et dormir quinze heures d'affilées.

Le portugais esquissa un sourire en voyant les Doc Martens rouges du rouquin dans l'entrée. Il laissa tomber ses affaires et son manteau sur le canapé et fronça les sourcils. La table n'était pas mise. Il avait bien dit qu'il l'attendrait pour manger, non ? Tant pis. De toute façon, il n'avait pas faim.

-Bonsoir. Pas trop fatigué ?

Tyki leva les yeux. Le rouquin était dans le couloir, avançant vers lui à pas lents et semblant hésiter.

-'Soir, mon lapin. Je suis crevé. Tu as déjà mangé ?

-Oui. Désolé, j'avais trop faim pour t'attendre.

Le portugais haussa les épaules.

-Pas grave. Un bain, ça te dit ? susurra-t-il alors que Lavi arrivait à sa hauteur.

-Une autre fois, peut-être.

Tyki se pencha pour l'embrasser mais le rouquin le repoussa gentiment.

-Quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon lapin ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-Faut que je te parle, Tyki.

-Houlà.

-S'il te plaît. Juste deux minutes.

Il s'assit sur le bord de la table de la cuisine et attendit. Lavi était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et triturait nerveusement le bas de son pull. Il n'avait pas songé un seul instant à ce qu'il dirait le moment venu et commençait à craindre la réaction de son amant. Il inspira profondément et se lança.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, jeudi dernier.

-Passionnant. Et ?

-Quelqu'un qui m'a beaucoup plus, continua-t-il en ignorant son sarcasme.

-Jusqu'à quel point ?

-Cette nuit, je…

Il inspira profondément et détourna le regard. Tyki prit son menton entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder. Un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux dorés.

-J'ai couché avec lui.

-Oh, vraiment ?

-On a baisé comme des bêtes. Ça te va comme ça ? souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Lâche-moi, maintenant.

Tyki ferma brièvement les yeux. Lavi choisit d'attendre patiemment que sa colère explose avant de s'expliquer. Il fut néanmoins surpris quand le portugais leva la main et le gifla violement. Le visage du vieux Joe ruisselant de sueur traversa son esprit.

-Tu es dégueulasse, cracha-t-il en se levant.

Abasourdi, le rouquin posa une main tremblante sur sa joue douloureuse.

-Je…

-Je pars le temps d'un week-end et tu en profites pour sauter le premier venu !

-Ce n'est pas-

-Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu l'as rencontré jeudi ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Réponds.

-…

-Réponds, Lavi ! cria-t-il.

-Non. Je… Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit. J'étais énervé après que tu te sois tiré comme le dernier des salauds, alors je me suis qu'après tout, pourquoi moi.

-Quoi ? Je saisis pas, là.

-Tu étais vraiment à Los Angeles ?

-Bien sûr que oui, abruti. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, au juste ?

-…Je sais pas. Que tu avais une maîtresse, ou un truc dans ce genre-là.

-…

Lavi leva prudemment les yeux.

-Tyki ?

-J'en reviens pas. Franchement, j'en reviens pas. Tu me fais si peu confiance ?

Le rouquin hocha vaguement la tête.

-Faut croire. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il très vite. Sincèrement désolé.

-Je te fais confiance, moi. Enfin, _faisais_. Tu me dégoûtes. Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ?

Lavi essaya en vain de parler. Le portugais ne lui avait jamais dit _je t'aime_.

-Je t'aime, répéta-t-il d'un ton plus doux, presque désespéré. Tu ne m'aimes plus, toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en prenant conscience du nombre de choses qu'il ne savait pas.

-…

Tyki fouilla dans les poches de son jean, trouva une cigarette tordue et l'alluma.

-Dehors.

-Pardon ?

-Sors. Je ne veux plus te voir, Lavi.

Le rouquin déglutit difficilement. Il avait l'air calme en apparence, mes ses yeux brûlaient.

-Tu veux dire que… ?

-C'est fini. C'est terminé, nous deux.

-Tu… Tu peux pas me faire ça. Pas comme ça, aussi brutalement.

-Ah oui ? Et ta petite partie de jambes en l'air avec l'autre connard, c'était pas brutal ?

-Je suis désolé, d'accord ? J'aurais pas du faire un truc pareil.

-Tu regrettes ? répondit-il sèchement.

Une fois encore, il ne trouva rien à répondre. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas chancelant et jeta un regard vide au portugais.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il avant de chausser rapidement ses Doc Martens.

Il ne prit pas la peine de nouer les lacets et sortit en claquant la porte. L'air du couloir était glacé et il remonta le col de son manteau. Il fit quelques pas, trébucha et s'assit sur une marche de l'escalier. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira en s'apercevant qu'il tremblait encore. Il s'y reprit à trois fois avant de parvenir à faire les lacets de ses Doc.

Un courant d'air le fit frissonner et les dernières paroles de Tyki résonnèrent en lui. Je t'aime, lui avait-il dit. Il ne lui avait jamais dit avant. Jamais. Lui, si, souvent même. Il n'était pas du genre à avoir honte de ses sentiments, ou à se taire par orgueil. Néanmoins, il ne s'était jamais plaint du silence de Tyki. Il se moquait de savoir si c'était réciproque. Mais ces quelques mots lui avaient déchiré le cœur avec une telle violence…

-Je…, murmura-t-il sans parvenir à trouver les mots.

Il soupira. Les larmes brouillaient sa vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

_Paso Robles_ : ville de Californie à une heure du Lac Nacimiento.

Vais-je me faire incendier par les fans de Lucky ? Mais c'était couru d'avance, nan ?


	10. Chapitre 10 M

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : M, pour le flash-back.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un, pour cause de vacances :

**AUCUN PUBLICATION PENDANT 2 SEMAINES.**

Et hop, deux OC de plus. Le premier ne sert pas à grand-chose, mais retenez bien le deuxième.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

* * *

><p><em>19 Juin 1995<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South Central_

* * *

><p><em>08:3<em>_0 a.m._

* * *

><p>Allen Walker serra entre ses doigts d'enfant les petits sachets en plastique. Chacun contenait une dose de cinq grammes d'héroïne, au prix de soixante quinze dollars. Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était cher ou bon marché, il se contenait de suivre les ordres de Ka et en général, il s'en tirait avec suffisamment de fric pour tenir le mois. Mais quand il n'arrivait pas à écouler tout le stock, Ka le rouait de coups avec un tel acharnement qu'il en pleurait de douleur.<p>

ça avait été le cas cette semaine.

Allen faisait de son mieux pour marcher normalement. Le dealer lui avait brisé la cheville et de multiples hématomes s'étalaient sur son torse et ses bras. Il ne touchait jamais au visage, de crainte que les clients passent leur chemin. Le garçon était beau comme un ange et cela faisait parti des avantages pour la vente.

Il s'adossa au mur et attendit. Le jour se levait tôt et le soleil commençait à chauffer. Les junkies ne tarderaient pas à sortir de leurs planques. Il ne se trompait pas. Le premier client remontait la rue, traînant difficilement sa jambe et pestant entre ses dents. Grand, brun et torse nu, il était d'une maigreur quasi surnaturelle. Il cracha sur le sol et s'arrêta devant Allen.

Son visage émacié et sa barbe de trois jours témoignaient de son dénuement. Mais qui était-il pour le juger ? Abandonné par ses parents, brûlé à l'acide par une bande de gosses de la rue à l'âge de six ans, recueilli par une prostituée italienne puis condamné à dealer pour le compte d'un détraqué, il n'avait connu que le sang et la peur. Il chassa ses pensées et frissonna quand le junkie baissa sur lui ses yeux exorbités.

-Combien ? croassa-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Son torse portait les séquelles de nombreuses bagarres et sa jambe invalide était maigre et tordue.

-Héro. Soixante quinze pour cinq grammes.

Il cracha à nouveau, sur le mur cette fois, à quelques centimètres du visage d'Allen.

-J'te parlais pas de ça, gueule d'ange.

Allen détourna le regard. La beauté ne faisait pas _toujours_ parti des avantages.

-Même pas en rêve, monsieur, dit-il en se souvenant des paroles de Ka sur la politesse.

Il ricana.

-Monsieur ? Nom d'une seringue, ça fait des pigs qu'on m'a appelé _monsieur_ !

-Bon. Vous achetez ou pas ?

-Ouais. File moi dix grammes.

-Cent cinquante dollars. On paye avant.

Le junkie s'exécuta sans faire d'histoires. Il tâta les poches de son jean et sourit de toutes ses dents jaunies. Plongeant la main dans son caleçon, il en sortit une liasse de billets qu'il compta sous les yeux d'Allen. Le garçon serra les dents et prit l'argent du bout des doigts.

-La came, gueule d'ange.

Il posa deux sachets dans sa grande main tremblante et, tentant de s'écarter par précautions, se retrouva acculé au mur.

-Attends, p'tit. J'vais te montrer un truc marrant.

Il baissa son jean et son caleçon et fixa le garçon du regard. Un peu de bave coula le long de son menton et il ricana. Son sexe se dressa fièrement et Allen détourna les yeux, cherchant en vain une aide quelconque. Mais la rue était déserte et sa cheville lui faisait trop mal pour courir.

-Hey, gueule d'ange, appela le junkie en ouvrant le sachet.

Le garçon se força à regarder et fit de son mieux pour garder son calme. Le junkie déposa soigneusement les quelques grammes d'héroïne sur son sexe en érection.

-Viens, mon mignon, viens goûter au septième ciel…

Allen déglutit difficilement et sursauta en sentant une présence à sa droite. Il se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec un adolescent adossé nonchalamment au mur.

-Salut, gamin.

L'inconnu se redressa et alla se planter en face du junkie.

-Pouah, c'est dégueulasse ! Franchement, mec, gâcher une aussi bonne came…

Il esquissa un sourire moqueur.

-…C'est un putain de crime.

-T'es qui ? balbutia le junkie en clignant des yeux.

Son sexe retomba brusquement et il se pencha sur le sol, complètement paniqué.

-Ma dose ! Oh non, ma dose !

Allen crut un moment qu'il allait lécher le bitume. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent, qui semblait calme et détendu, comme si tout ça l'amusait. Il était plus grand que lui d'au moins un tête et devait avoir entre douze et quinze ans.

-C'est quoi ton nom, minable ?

Mais le junkie ne l'entendait pas, trop occupé à pleurnicher.

-Bon, tant pis.

L'adolescent eut un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux et agrippa les cheveux du junkie avant de lui flanquer un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il se plia en deux et haleta. Il lui colla une gifle, puis deux et le força à lever les yeux vers lui.

-Ta sale gueule va gâcher ma journée, tu sais ?

Le junkie marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible entre ses dents et cria quand le rouquin écrasa sa main avec son pied. Il lui flanqua une dizaine de coups de pied dans l'estomac et cracha sur son corps recroquevillé. Le froc sur les chevilles, tordu par la douleur et gémissant comme un animal blessé, il venait de perdre les dernières brides d'honneur qui lui restaient.

L'adolescent s'approcha prudemment du garçon assis contre le mur, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine et le visage enfoui dans ses bras tremblants.

-Petit ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doux.

L'enfant ne bougea pas.

-Bah, c'est pas mes oignons.

Il releva la tête et les larmes qu'il refoulait coulèrent le long de ses joues.

-T'es qui ?

-Un dealer, comme toi. Je m'appelle Lavi et j'ai treize ans. Et toi ?

-Allen, Allen Walker, bredouilla-t-il. Je…

-Chut, ça fait rien. C'est fini, maintenant. Tu vis où ? Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

Allen dévisagea l'inconnu. Son œil droit était caché par un bandeau noir, à la manière d'un pirate. L'autre, valide et pétillant, était d'un vert émeraude d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

-Merci, parvint-il à articuler.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, Allen.

Il prononçait son prénom avec douceur et gentillesse. Mais il sentait des blessures encore vives derrière ce masque de sympathie. La violence avec laquelle il avait tabassé le junkie lui laissait croire qu'il appartenait au même monde.

-Tu es un fils… Un fils de la rue ?

-Ouais, répondit-il fièrement. Toi aussi, nan ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu es si jeune…

Lavi essuya prudemment ses larmes du bout des doigts et sourit.

-Tu bosses pour qui ?

-Ka.

-Houlà. T'es tombé sur le pire dealer de toute la côte. Un vrai détraqué, ce type.

-Je sais.

-Mon patron l'appelle _cas social_.

Le garçon pouffa.

-C'est qui ?

-Mon patron ? Marian Cross, le Beau Mec.

-Le Beau Mec ?

-Lui-même. D'ailleurs, il cherche un dealer pour me filer un coup de main. Ça te tente ?

* * *

><p><em>29<em>_ Janvier 2001_

* * *

><p><em>Santa Barbara<em>

_Shoreline Dr_

* * *

><p><em>04:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Le lampadaire le plus proche était trop loin pour éclairer la rue toute entière et cela commençait à inquiéter Kanda. Middle-of-the-road lui avait demandé de venir pour trois heures, mais le japonais ne la voyait toujours pas. Le parking était presque vide et aucune de trois voitures garées là ne correspondait à la sienne. Il s'étira et fit quelques pas pour se réchauffer. Il faisait toujours nuit et le temps était froid et humide.<p>

Assis en tailleurs à côté de la moto, Lavi luttait contre le sommeil. Il regarda Kanda s'approcher en soupirant et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le japonais n'avait posé aucune question particulière quand il l'avait rejoint dans le hall de l'immeuble, son unique œil rougi par les larmes et des traces de doigts sur la joue, et lui en était reconnaissant.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça.

-Putain, mais elle fout quoi, grogna-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Elle a intérêt à baisser son prix.

-Tu vas la payer avec quel argent ?

-J'ai de quoi, t'inquiète.

-Je te rembourserai.

-Hors de question. C'est à moi de te protéger, et Komui s'en occupera sûrement.

-D'accord. Elle ressemble à quoi, Middle-of-the-road ?

-Maigre, pâle, blonde, yeux… heu, bleus, je crois. Et elle doit faire à peu près ta taille.

-Elle est jolie ?

Kanda arqua un sourcil.

-Je sais pas.

-Comment ça tu sais pas ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré, ou c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui te l'a décrit ?

-J'ai bossé avec pas mal de fois.

-Tu devrais le savoir, alors.

-Je n'ai pas fait attention, marmonna-t-il. Puis je vois en quoi ça change quelque chose.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Oh, rien. Je suis curieux, c'est tout.

Ils se turent et le silence devint très vite embarrassant.

Lavi cherchait quelque chose à dire quand le bruit d'un coup de feu vrilla l'air. Il se leva, imité par Kanda, et empoigna son Beretta. Une fusillade éclata. Les bruits se rapprochèrent d'eux, mêlés aux grondements des moteurs et aux crissements de pneus sur le bitume. Une première voiture passa en trombe à quelques mètres d'eux et pila net. C'était une Buick Century blanche de la fin des années quatre-vingt dix.

La portière avant s'ouvrit.

-Montez, les gars ! cria une voix féminine.

-C'est Middle. Vas-y, Lavi.

-Hein ? Et toi ? demanda-t-il en le voyant sortir le Colt et son Tokarev du sac de sport.

-Je vous rejoins plus tard. Dis-lui d'aller à la planque du Tricheur. Komui l'a prévenu.

Les Noah, car c'était sûrement eux, se rapprochèrent encore. Ils ne devaient plus être bien loin, maintenant.

-Tu es tout seul et ils sont au moins-

-Je sais ce que je risque, coupa-t-il. Fais-moi confiance.

Lavi hocha la tête. Il chercha quelque chose à dire, ne trouva rien et monta dans la Buick. Il venait à peine de fermer la portière que la voiture reprenait sa course comme si de rien n'était.

-Attache ta ceinture.

Lavi s'exécuta aussitôt et ne le regretta pas. Middle braqua au dernier moment et la voiture frôla le mur d'une maison. Elle accéléra.

-Tu dois être celui que Kanda protège, dit-elle sans lâcher la route des yeux.

Il se tourna vers elle et esquissa un sourire. Elle était jolie. C'était d'une évidence si évidente qu'il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le japonais avait menti. Ses cheveux blonds étaient aussi courts que ceux de Chomesuke le jour de leur rencontre. Ils mettaient en valeur son visage aux pommettes saillantes et ses yeux bleus.

Néanmoins, la beauté froide qui se dégageait d'elle lui donnait un quelque chose d'inaccessible et d'agaçant.

Elle donna un violent coup de volant et tendit une main au rouquin.

-Enchanté.

-Moi de même. Middle-of-the-road, c'est bien ça ? dit-il en serrant sa main ganté de cuir noir.

-Je déteste ce surnom.

Lavi s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui demande de l'appeler autrement, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle reposa sa main sur le volant.

-Heu, Kanda a parlé d'une planque. Celle du Tricheur.

Elle acquiesça vaguement.

-Qui est ce Tricheur ?

-Une connaissance de Kanda, répondit-elle simplement avant de se murer à nouveau dans son silence.

Lavi retint un soupir et espéra que la route n'allait pas être trop longue.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Barbara<em>

_Independant Street_

* * *

><p><em>04<em>_:30 a.m._

* * *

><p>Il faisait toujours nuit quand Kanda parvint à semer les hommes des Noah. La Kawa avait mangé quelques balles mais elle roulait, ce qui constituait son seul avantage. Le Tokarev et le Colt étaient vides et il n'avait plus de munitions. Il mit son casque, enfourcha la moto et prit la direction de Bakersfield. Il fit mentalement les comptes.<p>

Les Noah avaient dépêché trois voitures, avec une dizaine d'hommes relativement bien armés qui ne connaissaient visiblement pas la ville. Il en avait descendu la moitié et l'autre s'était perdue. La famille tenait à récupérer Lavi, mais elle avait prévu le raid à la va-vite. Resté à savoir qui avait balancé. Une connaissance de Middle, sûrement. Cependant, la jeune femme était une vraie pro, et Kanda l'imaginait mal fanfaronner.

Peu importait. Avec elle, Lavi était en sécurité, et c'était le plus important. Lui, en revanche, c'était une autre histoire. Il s'était pris deux balles dans le bras et sa plaie recousue au poignet le tiraillait à nouveau. Komui avait intérêt à raquer, cette fois. Il prit l'autoroute et vida son esprit de toutes les pensées parasites qui l'assaillaient.

* * *

><p><em>Bakersfield<em>

_Matthieu__ Café_

* * *

><p><em>07<em>_:00 a.m._

* * *

><p>Le café était fermé depuis une dizaine d'années et les anciens clients avaient, depuis longtemps, oublié son existence. Cela ne dérangeait pas les propriétaires. Ils n'étaient en rien intéressé par le commerce, et avaient acheté la boutique pour son emplacement et son prix défiant toute concurrence. L'endroit était agréable, quoiqu'un peu petit. Ils avaient meublé le premier étage pour y vivre et la salle et le bar par plaisir.<p>

Ils aimaient traîner dans le restaurant désert aux allures de boutique fantôme, la radio branchée sur une station locale où on diffusait de vieux morceaux de rock et une douce odeur de café flottant dans l'air.

La boutique n'était pas à leurs noms, mais à celui d'un ami qui avait été ravi de les aider. Le plus jeune résidant avait à peine seize ans et l'autre vingt. Ce matin-là, ils dormaient tous les deux d'un sommeil de plomb, vautrés sur le matelas de la salle principale qu'ils avaient jeté là pour rester au plus près de la radio et du frigo. La tête enfouie dans l'oreiller et le bras de son amant autour de sa taille, Allen rêvait d'un clafoutis aux cerises.

Il était petit et maigre pour son âge, malgré sa fâcheuse tendance à engloutir d'impressionnantes quantités de nourriture à n'importe quelle heure de la journée comme de la nuit. Ses cheveux blancs et ses grands yeux gris cendre lui donnaient un quelque chose d'exotique et de charmant. La cicatrice qui barrait sa joue ne gâchait en rien sa beauté juvénile et quasi angélique.

Il sursauta dans son sommeil et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il retrouva rapidement ses repères, se leva en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son amant et rougit en se souvenant qu'il était complètement nu. Il enfila son jean et sa chemise sans la boutonner et tâta l'intérieur du comptoir en quête de son Colt 45. Il le prit, le soupesa et retira la sécurité. Il s'habitua à la pénombre et déverrouilla la porte de derrière.

-C'est toi, moyashi ?

Allen poussa un soupir de soulagement et, sans baisser son arme, ouvrit la porte. Kanda était là, son visage éclairé par la lumière des lampadaires de la rue.

-Je te réveille ? demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire narquois.

-Oui, connard. Mais je me console en me disant que tu me dois trois cent dollars.

-C'était pas deux cent la dernière fois ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? La vie est dure pour tout le monde, lança-t-il avant de s'écarter pour le laisser passer.

Il verrouilla la porte derrière-lui et remit la sécurité de son Colt avant de le glisser à sa ceinture. Kanda se laissa tomber sur une banquette et retira son manteau.

-Au fait, merci de m'avoir abandonné comme une merde à Santa Maria.

-De rien, répliqua-t-il en allumant la petite lampe sur le comptoir.

-Les Noah veulent ma peau à cause de toi.

-Ravi de l'apprendre. Tu as d'autres bonnes nouvelles de ce genre pour égayer ma journée ?

-Ouais. Je vais te massacrer, sale gosse.

-Ah oui ? Tu te crois meilleur que moi, peut-être ? cracha-t-il en haussant le ton.

-Je ne le crois pas. Je le _suis_, nuance.

-Tu vas-

-Vos gueules, vous deux ! cria une troisième voix.

-…

-…

Link se redressa difficilement sur le matelas. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et soupira. Il lança un bref regard à Kanda avant de bâiller et de se recoucher.

-Heu… Link ?

-Je me fous royalement de vos affaires, Allen. Alors t'es mignon, vas t'engueuler avec l'autre crétin le plus loin possible de moi.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, s'excusa-t-il en montant au premier étage suivi du japonais.

Il le conduit jusqu'à la salle de bains et lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Il croisa le regard noir du jeune homme et s'exécuta sans protester. Allen pouvait se monter très convaincant quand il était énervé, ce qui, Dieu merci, n'arrivait que rarement.

-Montre-moi tes blessures.

-Comment tu… ?

-Je ne suis pas le roi des débiles, Bakanda. Je te connais, tu passes ton temps à risquer ta vie pour des futilités.

-Ce sont pas des futilités, répliqua-t-il aussitôt en pensant au rouquin.

-Bon.

Allen examina rapidement son bras et désinfecta les plaies qui commençaient à cicatriser.

-Raconte, moyashi. C'est Komui qui t'a demandé de retourner à Bakersfield ?

-Oui, avoua-t-il enfin. Il m'a dit que tu étais un grand garçon.

-Tu es rentré comment ?

-Link est venu me chercher, il était à Atacedaro. Heu, Atescado… ou Atasce-

-C'est bon, j'ai compris le message. Et la Honda ? Qu'est-ce que t'en a fais ?

-…Elle t'attend à Santa Maria, cette brave petite.

-Génial.

-Hé, t'es marrant, toi ! C'était trop risqué d'y retourner, et puis j'avais le bras en compote…

-Quoi ?

-Bah oui, Skin a pas trop apprécié que je te sauve la vie. Encore heureux que j'ai réussi à m'enfuir sans blesser les Noah.

-Ok, tu mérites tes deux cent cinquante dollars, céda-t-il finalement.

-Trois cent, mon p'tit Yuu. N'essaie pas de jouer au plus véreux avec moi, tu vas perdre.

-Très bien, très bien. Mais ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça.

Allen amorça un sourire et banda soigneusement ses blessures. Il préférait se crever les yeux avec une fourchette plutôt que l'avouer, mais le japonais lui avait bougrement manqué.

-Alors comme ça, les Noah ont lancé un contrat à ton nom ? Pourquoi ?

-Longue histoire.

-Et le job que t'a refilé Komui ? C'était quoi ?

-Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

-Non.

-Décidément, il est bizarre, en ce moment.

-C'est pas nouveau. Il est tout le temps bizarre, remarqua-t-il.

-Certes. Komui voulait que je surveille quelqu'un.

-Quelle précision.

-De toute façon, il ne devrait plus tarder. Il est avec Middle-of-the-road.

-Sérieux ? Tu as engagé Middle rien que pour lui – je te vois mal compter sur quelqu'un ?

-Heu, c'est le chef Lee qui me l'a proposé…

-Il doit être important pour les Exorcistes, donc. Ce qui signifie que… Link et moi devons faire de notre mieux pour vous aider.

-Tu comptes rogner sur mon salaire, moyashi ?

-Pourquoi pas, répondit-il avec un sourire angélique.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

Quand même, je suis cruelle avec Allen. Pauvre chou.

Le nom du _Matthieu Café_ vient de l'apôtre, évidemment.


	11. Chapitre 11

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

De retour de vacances. J'vous ai manqué, hein ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

* * *

><p><em>27 Juin 1995<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South Central_

* * *

><p><em>09:0<em>_0 a.m._

* * *

><p>Eliott Merrill baissa les yeux vers le cadavre. L'homme était couché sur le flanc, le regard à jamais perdu dans le vide, à peine vêtu d'un bas de pyjama et les lèvres tordues en un rictus moqueur, comme s'il méprisait la mort. Eliott se pencha. Il y avait en tout dix trous, dix petits trous rouges répartis équitablement sur son torse. Tout semblait avoir été soigneusement prémédité et froidement exécuté.<p>

L'œuvre d'un professionnel.

Eliott ferma les yeux exorbités du cadavre de sa main ganté et se redressa. Un peu en retrait, son subordonné se curait les ongles. Il se tourna vers lui et soupira.

-Il avait des papiers d'identité sur lui ?

Kurt Nicholson sursauta et s'empressa de répondre.

-Affirmatif, commissaire. Son permis de conduire et sa carte d'identité.

-Qui donc garde ses papiers dans son pantalon de pyjama ?

-Heu, je ne sais pas, commissaire. À moins que le meurtrier les ai placé après la mort.

-Exact. Le meurtrier veut que tout le monde sache qui est la victime.

-Tout le monde ?

-Nous et la presse. Vous connaissez les journalistes, ils parviennent toujours à obtenir les informations qui les intéressent.

-Pas faux, commissaire.

Eliott examina la pièce du regard. C'était une petite chambre miteuse, meublée d'un semblant de lit double, d'une commode sale, de cadavres de canettes de bière, de boites en carton de fast-food vides et d'une épaisse couche de poussière. L'appartement en lui-même était un véritable taudis.

-Carlos Martinez Sancha, né à Los Angeles le trois février mille neuf cent soixante dix, lit-il à voix haute sur la carte d'identité. Tiens, ce nom me dit quelque chose…

Kurt s'approcha du cadavre et l'observa un instant.

-Bon Dieu de merde ! C'est Ka !

-Ka ?

-Ka. Il se fait appeler comme ça dans la rue. Il a une sacrée réputation, autant auprès des dealers que des psys.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ce mec est cinglé. Enfin, était. À cinq ans, il immole le chat de son voisin. Il se fait virer de son collège pour s'être masturbé pendant le cours de mathématiques et survit en bossant comme garçon à tout faire pour des mafieux et autres salopards. À dix huit ans, il se lance dans le deal de came et le trafic de cigarettes. Son affaire marche bien, et il se marie avec une prostituée d'Inglewood avant que celle-ci le plaque pour partir à Las Vegas. Il fait plusieurs séjours en hôpitaux psychiatriques, sans grand succès. L'an dernier, il a fait son footing en pleine rue, complètement à poil.

-Charmant.

-Le seul point positif, c'est qu'il n'a ni tué, ni violé. Du moins, aucune plainte ne va dans ce sens. Ka était juste un petit dealer minable un peu dérangé. On raconte même qu'il aurait mangé un rat.

Eliott haussa les épaules. Après tout, il avait entendu pire.

-Bon. Relevez tous les indices potentiels dans cette pièce et dans tout l'appartement. Ne bougez pas avant l'arrivé du légiste, Nicholson. Et notez ses premières constatations. Envoyez des hommes dans le quartier, au cas où quelqu'un aurait vu ou entendu quelque chose.

-Heu, commissaire ?

-Oui ?

-Si je peux me permettre, je vois pas l'intérêt de se démener pour retrouver le tueur.

-Vraiment ?

Eliott planta son regard dans celui de son subordonné.

-Et en quoi la mort d'un dealer de la rue est-elle différente de celle d'une petite fille vivant dans les beaux quartiers ?

-…

-Je vous écoute, Nicholson.

-Je… Je suis navré, commissaire.

-Réfléchissez toujours à ce que vous allez dire avant de parler.

-Oui, j'ai compris. Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Bien. C'est oublié. Je vous laisse, monsieur, j'ai une réunion importante.

-Attendez, commissaire !

-Oui ?

-Juste une dernière chose. Vous avez des nouvelles de Joe Buckley ?

Eliott ferma brièvement les yeux.

-Non, dit-il doucement. Aucune.

-C'est juste que, c'était un sacré gaillard, l'ancien commissaire. J'ai demandé aux gars, mais ils n'ont ni son adresse, ni son numéro de téléphone. C'est triste ce qui lui est arrivé.

-Oui, vraiment triste.

-Tout de même, se faire virer comme ça. Y'a pas de justice, hein ?

Eliott hocha vaguement la tête et sortit. Il descendit prudemment quelques marches et s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée. Il observa le hall de l'immeuble. Tout était sale, vieux et usé. La pièce empestait la pisse et la cigarette. Le lino sur le sol était à moitié décollé et une latte du plafond pendouillait. Les quelques meubles étaient patinés de gras et de poussière.

Un rat agonisait dans un coin, à deux pas d'une peluche éventrée.

Il y a peut-être des enfants, ici, songea le commissaire. Le visage défiguré du petit garçon aux cheveux sales et hirsutes lui revint en mémoire. Et le vieux Joe. La violence avec laquelle il avait giflé le garçon montrait qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la rue. Jamais. Parce que s'il était venu dans cet immeuble insalubre, s'il avait vu le cadavre du dealer, allongé à même le sol, les yeux ouverts, il aurait compris.

Tout comme Eliott comprit à quel point les enfants qui naissaient de ces gens-là étaient malheureux et pauvres, et que ces mêmes enfants enfantaient à leur tour. Au final, tout ça n'était qu'un cycle vicieux interminable.

* * *

><p><em>29 Janvier 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Bakersfield<em>

_Matthieu__ Café_

* * *

><p><em>07:15 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Middle-of-the-road ne détestait pas réellement son surnom. Seulement, elle méprisait ceux qui lui avaient attribué : la famille Noah. Mais avouer son vrai nom à quelqu'un reviendrait à offrir une petite partie d'elle-même à cette personne, et elle se devait donc d'avoir une entière confiance en elle pour lui dire. C'est pourquoi très peu de gens connaissaient sa véritable identité. Yuu Kanda en faisait parti.<p>

Middle s'en voulait d'avoir été négligente. Si les Noah avait retrouvé Kanda et l'homme qu'il protège, c'était en partie sa faute. Elle avait prévenu le mécanicien qui s'occupait de sa Buick Century de son voyage à Santa Barbara., mais sans préciser les conditions. Néanmoins, elle nota mentalement de lui casser la gueule en rentrant à L.A. Elle ne supportait pas les balances.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au rouquin. Il s'était endormi, le menton sur la poitrine et les bras croisés sur son torse. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Ses cheveux roux, son unique œil vert. Fronçant les sourcils, elle détacha sa ceinture et le réveilla en le secouant méchamment. Le jeune homme mit un moment à émerger.

-Was ist falsch ?

-Réveille-toi, on est arrivé.

-Hein ? Déjà ?

-Tu as dormi pendant tout le trajet.

-Ah bon ?

Middle braqua son regard froid sur le rouquin.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom.

-Heu, désolé, marmonna-t-il. Je m'appelle Lavi.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, abasourdie.

-Der'mo, lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

-Hein ?

-Non, rien. Allez, dehors, ils vont nous attendre.

-Ah, attends !

-Quoi ?

-Tu as un léger accent, non ? Tu viens des pays d'Europe de l'Est, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis née en Russie, répondit-elle simplement sans se retourner.

Elle sortit de la Buick et claqua la portière, imitée par Lavi. Ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus, mais c'étaient des souvenirs douloureux qu'elle aurait voulu enfouir au plus profond de son âme. Ceux de l'époque où elle venait de rejoindre les Etats-Unis, encore jeune et naïve, pleine d'espoir et de projets.

* * *

><p><em>07:20 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Link, ne parvenant plus à trouver le sommeil, s'était levé à regrets et avait allumé les néons. Il avait enfilé un jean délavé et un pull rouge dont il avait remonté les manches. Il attacha ses longs cheveux en catogan et mit en route la cafetière. Il percevait de brefs éclats de voix provenant du premier étage et se demanda vaguement pourquoi Kanda avait besoin de leur aide, à Allen et lui.<p>

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de derrière. Link poussa un soupir las et empoigna son Luger. Il s'approcha prudemment de la porte.

-Le code ?

-Bon sang, vous me faîtes chier avec votre code à la con. Y'a vraiment qu'une bande de dégénérés pour inventer un truc pareil.

Link ouvrit la porte. Middle se tenait devant lui, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

-C'est _vraiment_ le code ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

-Oui.

-Chouette.

Link haussa un sourcil et s'écarta pour laisser Middle entrer. Le jeune homme avec elle faisait à peu près sa taille. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux roux hirsutes et bâilla. Son unique œil valide était d'un vert vif et d'une beauté époustouflante.

-Lavi ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

-Heu…

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas et dévisagea le blond. Le plus sérieusement de monde, il pinça ses deux joues du bout des doigts.

-Link ? C'est toi, mon Li-li ?

-Aucun doute, c'est vraiment toi, articula-t-il difficilement en retirant ses mains.

-Link !

Sans prévenir, il se jeta sur lui. Le blond, manquant de perdre l'équilibre, s'agrippa au comptoir en pestant.

-Mon Li-li d'amour !

-Putain, ils m'ont pas manqué, tes surnoms à la con…

Lavi éclata de rire et le lâcha. Link le regarda se tordre en deux, un léger pincement au cœur, et effleura doucement ses cheveux des doigts.

-Je croyais qu'on devait crever ensemble ? murmura-t-il.

Lavi se redressa et chassa gentiment sa main. Il hocha la tête et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Je sais, souffla-t-il. Je suis désolé.

Il retint ses larmes et le dévisagea un long moment, incrédule.

-Vraiment désolé. Mais Cross m'a dit que vous seriez en sécurité.

Link acquiesça.

-Komui Lee s'est bien occupé de nous, assura-t-il en reprenant contenance.

Lavi passa une main dans ses cheveux roux et examina rapidement le café du regard. Middle s'était assise sur un tabouret au comptoir, patiente.

-C'est quoi, cet endroit ?

-Le Matthieu Café. On l'a racheté alors qu'ils faisaient faillite.

-…C'est rudement joli, pour une planque.

-Moi, je trouve ça glauque, intervint quelqu'un.

Lavi leva le regard et reconnut Kanda, descendant tranquillement les marches de l'escalier qui menait au premier étage.

-Alors comme ça, vous vous connaissez, ajouta-t-il à Link.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

-Tu nous fais du café, Link ?

Lavi haussa un sourcil et reconnut aussitôt Allen. Il avait grandi et gagné en carrure, mais il restait le petit ange déchu au visage défiguré par la fine cicatrice qui courrait sur sa joue. Il écarta ses mèches blanches qui tombaient sur ses grands yeux gris cendre et, sentant le regard du rouquin, se tourna vers lui.

Il resta un moment interdit.

-Lavi ? interrogea-t-il puis, se tournant vers Link. C'est bien lui ou je rêve ?

-C'est lui, en chair et en os.

-Putain de bordel de merde !

-Mais où est donc passé mon petit ange innocent ?

-Hé, il a seize ans, le petit ange !

Allen s'arrêta à sa hauteur et sourit.

-Tu m'as manqué, connard.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Lavi le serra dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer, un bras autour de sa taille et sa main dans ses cheveux blancs. Allen s'accrocha désespérément à lui et refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

-Tu colles toujours Linkounet, alors ?

-Bien sûr. Même si, avec le temps, c'est plutôt devenu le contraire.

-J'entends tout, les gars.

-T'étais où pendant tout ce temps ?

-Santa Maria.

-Quoi ?

-En dessous de San Luis Obispo.

-Je sais, je sais. J'y étais jeudi.

Lavi le lâcha et ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Kanda, assis près de Middle. Elle venait de lui expliquer la raison de son retard – elle avait passé un moment à se débarrasser des hommes des Noah – et parler du mécanicien de sa Buick qui l'avait sûrement balancé.

-Heu, répondit Kanda, pris de court.

-Alors c'était toi, le moyashi ? Le type qui était avec Yuu ?

-Ouais. Comment tu sais ça ?

-La Rosae Villa, où tu l'as laissé, appartient à une amie. J'étais là-bas.

-Sérieux ? J'ai du mal à suivre, là. Bakanda, un mot, peut-être ?

-Hé, tout doux. Je vais vous expliquer.

-Café ? coupa Link.

Tous levèrent la main. Le blond sortit cinq tasses et commença à servir. Allen et Lavi vinrent s'asseoir avec les autres. L'arôme amer du café monta dans l'air et raviva leurs esprits fatigués.

-Bon. On reprend depuis le début. Lavi, à toi l'honneur.

Le rouquin but une gorgée et reposa sa tasse.

-Juste une chose, les gars. Qui est le Tricheur ?

-Moi, évidemment, répondit Allen.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il triche tout le temps au Poker. Il a arnaqué une trentaine de fils de la rue.

-Normal, c'est le patron qui m'a appris.

-Je m'en doutais un peu à vrai dire. Bref. Il y a quatre ans, je travaillais pour Marian Cross, tout comme Allen et Link. Le patron m'a engagé pour un raid au Mexique sans se donner la peine de préciser les conditions, ce qu'il faisait souvent. On était sept sur le coup : Cross, Chomesuke, Arystar Krory, Lenalee Lee, Kié, Maosa et moi. Chome et Krory bossaient aussi pour le patron, et Kié et Maosa étaient des hommes d'Anita, mais il leur arrivait parfois de nous filer un coup de main. Lenalee était la sœur de Komui, le chef des Exorcistes. Elle ne devait pas nous accompagner, au départ, mais elle a insisté pour venir avec nous. On devait récupérer une camionnette d'une vingtaine de kilos, soit à peu près trois cent cinquante mille dollars.

-Vous ne saviez rien de plus ?

-Tu connais Cross, Link. Il voulait éviter les fuites, répondit-il en buvant une autre gorgée. Ça s'est mal passé. Très mal passé. On a perdu Lenalee et les gars ont commencé à paniquer. Nos rapports avec les Exos étaient déjà tendus à l'extrême. Le conducteur de la camionnette était un soutien des Noah. Les autres, si je me souviens bien, en faisaient parti.

-Qui, exactement ?

-Wisely, et David et Jasdero. On les a embarqué et Cross nous a demandé de garder la camionnette. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre le patron et les Noah, mais il a libéré les jumeaux en premier, puis Wisely. On les a laissé sur le bas côté. Le patron est parti avec cette foutue camionnette et le soutien des Noah. Nous, on est rentré à L.A. avec le corps de Lenalee. Il est rentré à South Central trois jours après, fatigué et nerveux. Il n'a jamais rien voulu nous dire.

-Je m'en souviens. Tu t'étais même engueulé avec lui, remarqua Allen.

-C'est vrai. Une semaine a passé, puis toute cette histoire nous est retombée dessus.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Kanda.

-Les Noah ont commencé par Chomesuke. Elle s'est volatilisée pendant deux semaines et on a finit par retrouver son corps sur le bord de l'autoroute, souffla-t-il en baissant le regard.

Lavi semblait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Allen prit donc le relais, la gorge noué et les yeux humides.

-Le soir même, Krory disparaît. Lui, on l'a retrouvé plus tard. C'est à partir de là que le patron est devenu bizarre. Il ne restait que rarement à son bureau et passait tout son temps avec sa maîtresse. Puis ça a été ton tour, Lavi.

-…

-Cross ne nous a rien dit, intervint Link. Rien, pas un mot. On te croyait mort.

-Quel enfoiré. Il m'a pris par surprise, un jour où vous étiez parti régler quelque chose. Il m'a réveillé en pleine nuit et m'a annoncé la mort de Kro'.

Lavi passa une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes et soupira.

-Bookman était avec lui. Il m'a demandé d'oublier ma vie dans la rue et j'ai changé de nom.

Le Tricheur haussa un sourcil.

-Tu ne t'appelles plus _Lavi_ ?

-Si. Mais ce n'était pas mon vrai nom, pas celui que ma pute de mère m'avait donné, soit Dick O'Connells. Quand j'ai rencontré Cross, je lui ai refilé un pseudonyme qui m'était passé par la tête, et ça lui est resté. Je n'ai jamais été très attaché à mon vrai nom, de toute façon.

Allen termina son café et lança un regard à Kanda.

-Donc, Komui t'a demandé de surveiller Lavi ?

-Protéger, exactement.

Allen éclata de rire.

-Toi ? Protéger quelqu'un ? C'est franchement pas ton genre. Pourquoi tu as accepté ?

-C'était bien payé. Et l'autre taré ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. C'est pour ça que je suis venu avec toi à Santa Maria, parce qu'il avait retrouvé Lavi.

-Seulement maintenant ? Il lui a fallu quatre ans pour le retrouver ?

-Je ne sais pas comment il l'a retrouvé. Mais à vrai dire, il ne l'avait jamais cherché.

Lavi acquiesça.

-Komui savait que j'étais sorti.

-Et ce salopard nous l'a caché, pesta Allen.

-Bref. D'après les rumeurs, la famille Noah le surveille de près. Elle semble même décider à se débarrasser de lui, définitivement.

-Quoi ?

-Wisely et Road ont tenté de le tuer samedi. D'ailleurs, ils y seraient parvenus si je n'étais pas intervenu.

Allen dévisagea Kanda.

-Alors tu arrives vraiment à le protéger ? lança-t-il en prenant un air faussement surpris.

-Je me passe de tes commentaires, moyashi.

-Impressionnant. Tu fais d'énormes progrès, mon petit Yuu. Tu protèges un autre être humain et tu ne cherches même pas à te justifier. Comment tu fais ça, Lavi ?

-Oh, je peux me montrer très persuasif quand je veux, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire charmeur.

-Tu me raconteras ça.

-Compte sur moi.

-On parle toujours de la socialisation de Kanda ? demanda Link.

-Je ne crois pas, intervint Middle.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée et s'était montrée si discrète qu'ils en avaient oublié sa présence.

-Je ne connais qu'un seul endroit où Lavi pourra être en sécurité, continua-t-elle. Mais avant tout, Kanda, tu me dois cinquante dollars pour l'essence, deux cent pour la carrosserie trouée de ma Buick et cent pour le dérangement.

Silence.

-Vous croyez que je vous avais aidé par plaisir, peut-être ?

-Franchement, non.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, venant de ta part.

-Merci quand même.

-Link, je peux t'emprunter trois cent cinquante dollars ?

-…

-Hé, j'ai sauvé la vie de ton ex meilleur pote !

-Tu as seulement obéit à Komui. Mais comme Allen va me faire la gueule toute la semaine si je ne le fais pas, c'est d'accord, dit-il avec un soupir avant de monter au premier.

-Je vous rembourserais, lança Lavi à Allen.

-Merci. Bakanda me doit déjà quatre cent dollars, d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi le tarif augmente toutes les deux minutes ?

-Navré, mon p'tit Yuu. Je tiens ça de mon ancien patron.

-J'ai du mal à déterminer si vous êtes amis ou ennemis, tous les deux, remarqua Lavi.

-On a toujours eu une relation complexe. On croirait pas comme ça, mais on s'adore.

-Parle pour toi, crache Kanda avant d'esquiver la petite cuillère qu'Allen venait de lui lancer.

-…J'ai jamais vu une complexité aussi complexe, remarqua calmement Lavi. Vous pouvez vous calmer deux minutes ?

Allen, débout sur le comptoir, se figea, prêt à vider sa tasse sur Kanda, qui venait de balancer son Tokarev vide en sa direction.

-Merci. C'est quoi cet endroit dont tu parlais, Middle ?

La jeune femme attendit que les deux Exorcistes soient rassis pour reposer sa tasse sur le comptoir. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le rouquin et il fut de nouveau stupéfié par la froideur et la finesse de ses traits. Comme un mannequin de glace, une poupée de porcelaine aux yeux vides.

-On l'appelle Midcity, parce que je l'ai quasiment acheté, dit-elle enfin. Tous les habitants sont à ma solde et aucun d'eux ne prendra le risque de me livrer aux flics. À part Kanda et moi-même, personne ne connaît son emplacement exact.

-Chouette. C'est là-bas que je vais vivre ?

-Seulement si Kanda daigne me verser soixante quinze dollars par jour.

Lavi lança un regard désolé au japonais, qui lui répondit par un demi-sourire moqueur.

-Ok, mais laisse-moi du temps.

-Tu as une semaine. Maximum.

-Au fait, ça va durer longtemps, cette histoire ? demanda-t-il en calculant mentalement ce que la protection de Lavi allait lui coûter.

-Difficile à dire. Deux jours, une semaine, un mois… Cela dépend des Noah et des Exorcistes. La rumeur de la rue est très bavarde, en ce moment. D'après elle, les Exos seraient en train de négocier un accord avec les Noah. Une sorte de pacte de non agression, qui pourrait mettre fin à la guerre, ajouta-t-elle en regardant les deux Exorcistes.

-Heu… Plus ou moins, répondit Allen. C'est un peu compliqué, mais pas im-

-Ferme la, moyashi ! On est censé se taire, je te rappelle !

-Pardon.

-Allen dit vrai, précisa Link en descendant les escaliers. Mais il vaut mieux pour toi que tu en saches le moins possible, ajouta-t-il en regardant Middle. Pars avec Lavi à Midcity. On se débrouillera pour te payer, peu importe le temps que ça durera.

Il recompta les billets devant la jeune femme et lui donna. Elle le remercia silencieusement et les rangea dans la poche de son blouson.

-Juste une dernière chose, Middle, précisa Lavi alors qu'elle se levait. Si cette histoire dure, je rentrerai à Santa Ma'.

Il fit signe à Allen de se taire et reprit.

-Il y a des gens auxquels je tiens, là-bas. J'ai promis à une amie de revenir le plus vite possible. Je ne passerai pas plus de, disons trois semaines, à Midcity.

Middle hocha la tête.

-Ces gens sont si importants que ça ? dit-elle néanmoins.

-Oui. Bookman en fait parti. Il se doute bien que je suis dans de sales draps, mais c'est grâce à lui si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui. Je ne _peux_ pas l'abandonner plus longtemps. Puis mon amie, aussi. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi je suis parti, ajouta-t-il en songeant à ses yeux humides. Et Tyki…

Il soupira. Il aimait toujours le portugais et ne parvenait pas à oublier leur relation. Cette fin inattendue et douloureuse lui laissait un goût amer sur les lèvres.

-Tyki ? répéta Allen. C'est aussi un ami ?

-Heu, pas vraiment, non. C'est un peu plus que ça.

-Oh, je vois.

-C'est d'accord, reprit Middle. Si la situation ne s'est pas arrangée au bout de trois semaines, tu pourras rentrer à Santa Maria.

-Lavi ? appela Link, soudain pris d'un doute.

-Hm ?

-Tu as bien dit _Tyki_ ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Son nom complet ?

-Tyki Mikk. Pourquoi ?

-Kanda, depuis combien de temps les rumeurs sur les Noah et Lavi circulent-elles ? reprit-il en se tournant vers le japonais sans répondre au rouquin.

-Komui a commencé à m'en parler il y a quelques mois, trois ou quatre. Il n'était pas certain que contrer les Noah soit une bonne chose et il a beaucoup hésité avant de m'envoyer à Santa Maria.

-Lavi, continua Link. Tu connais Tyki Mikk depuis combien de temps ?

-Un an, à peu près.

Lavi mentait. Il n'y avait pas d'à peu près, il savait exactement les dates. Un an, un mois et quatre jours.

Link échangea un regard avec Allen, qui baissa aussitôt les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Middle se rassit en marmonnant quelque chose en une langue étrangère que Lavi identifia comme du russe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui ?

-Pas grand-chose, répondit-il en sentant quelque chose de mauvais s'approcher lentement. Il a vingt quatre ans, il est né à San Diego et ses deux parents étaient portugais.

-Il a un travail ?

-Oui, dans le marketing, je crois.

-Tu as confiance en lui ?

-Évidement. Pourquoi toutes ces question, Link ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui que j'ignore ?

Il attendit un moment avant de lui répondre. Il semblait réfléchir, choisir ses mots avec soin.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Oui, dit-il sans hésiter.

Kanda se crispa, et seule Middle s'en aperçut. Elle lui lança un regard mais de fit aucun commentaire.

-Link ?

Le blond ne réagit pas. Allen gardait les yeux baissés sur le comptoir et ne semblait pas décidé à parler. Kanda soupira et répondit à Lavi.

-Tyki Mikk est un membre de la famille Noah.

Le rouquin dévisagea le japonais.

-Pardon ?

-Les Noah l'ont sûrement envoyé à Santa Maria pour te surveiller, visiblement il n'a pas fait que ça. En sortant avec toi, il était bien placé pour connaître tes habitudes.

Lavi encaissa le choc sans rien laisser paraître. Il fixa un point invisible sur le mur et murmura quelque chose que Kanda ne comprit pas.

-Lavi ? dit-il doucement.

-Tu le savais quand je t'ai dit que j'allais le voir hier ?

-Non, avoua-t-il. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement.

-…

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu le connais, je veux dire, en tant que Noah ?

-Un peu. C'est un baratineur de première.

-Tu crois…, commença-t-il d'une voix brisée en levant les yeux vers le japonais. Tu crois qu'il était sincère quand il disait qu'il… qu'il m'aimait ?

Kanda se mordit la lèvre en croisant le regard désespéré du rouquin.

-Non.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

_Was ist falsch_ : approximativement qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, en allemand. Lavi parle allemand quand il est mal réveillé. Me demandez pas d'où c'est venu, j'en sais rien.

_Der'mo_ : merde, en russe.

_San Diego_ est au sud de la californie, près de la frontière mexicaine.

Voilà, Tyki est officielement passé dans le camp "ennemi". Mais tout le monde s'en doutait, non ?


	12. Chapitre 12

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Foutue canicule.

Léger SPOIL chapitre 198, rapport au prénom à l'apparence et au prénom du quatorzième. Rien de capital, quoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

* * *

><p><em>20 Décembre 1996<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Manoir Noah_

* * *

><p><em>07:30 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Néa tendit la main vers sa montre, posée sur la table de chevet. Il consulta l'heure, soupira et la reposa.<p>

-Il est encore tôt, tu sais.

L'homme assis sur le bord du lit eut un bref sourire. Il noua sa cravate noire et lissa le col de sa chemise.

-J'ai une affaire à régler.

-Une affaire urgente ? marmonna-t-il, l'esprit encore embué par le sommeil.

-Non.

Le Comte se leva et boucla sa ceinture. Néa le regarda faire en bâillant. Il se redressa et agrippa le bas de sa chemise.

-Juste deux minutes…

Il lâcha un soupir discret et repoussa gentiment sa main. Vexé, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es si pressé de te débarrasser de…

Néa laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il s'enroula dans la couverture, se leva brusquement et ouvrit une fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ne répondit pas, ses yeux dorés rivés vers l'extérieur. Le Comte s'approcha de lui, laissant son regard dérivé sur son corps presque nu, à peine dissimulé par la couverture, comme s'il cherchait à le provoquer.

-Néa ?

-…

Le Comte posa une main sur son dos et, du bout des doigts, retraça la ligne angulaire de sa colonne vertébrale. Lentement, tout en finesse. Le jeune homme se courba légèrement et inclina sa tête contre son épaule, ses courts cheveux noirs effleurant sa mâchoire. Il glissa son autre main sous la couverture et caressa sa cuisse. Néa se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux. L'air froid et humide du matin giflait son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il ouvrit ses yeux dorés, vifs et limpides.

-Regarde par toi-même.

Le Comte s'exécuta. Il faisait encore nuit et les lampadaires de la rue jetaient une lumière crue et tremblante sur le jardin. L'homme laissa son regard s'habituer à l'obscurité, sa main sur la cuisse de son amant. Puis il vit la neige, immaculée, qui couvrait chaque brin d'herbe, chaque fleur, chaque plante, cédant parfois une touche de vert ou de brun.

-C'est beau, non ? souffla Néa.

-Oui, admit-il.

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête et repoussa le Comte. Il ramena la couverture contre lui, posa un pied sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte, le regard rivé droit devant lui. L'homme crut qu'il allait sauter et tenta de le retenir, mais il fut plus rapide et se laissa aller en avant.

-Néa !

Mais le jeune homme n'était pas tombé. Il s'était simplement assis sur le bord – qui ne devait pas mesurer plus de trente centimètres de large – une jambe pendant dans le vide et l'autre repliée sous lui. Il se tourna vers son amant, souriant, une lueur fugace de provocation dans ses yeux. Le Comte regretta aussitôt d'avoir crié.

-Tu as peur, Adam ? siffla-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière, le vent fouettant ses cheveux noirs.

-Non, répliqua-t-il. Et ne m'appelle pas ainsi.

-C'est ton prénom, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas t'appeler par ton prénom ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Néa n'insista pas. Il se leva et s'adossa à l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Le Comte consulta sa montre, jeta un bref coup d'œil au lit défait – ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme – et dit finalement, sur le ton qu'on emploie avec les enfants turbulents :

-Quand tu auras froid, tu n'auras qu'à t'habiller et fermer cette fenêtre. Sheryl te trouvera un chauffeur pour te ramener chez toi.

-Chez moi, hein ?

-Ou n'importe où.

-Tu crois que je risque de mourir si je saute ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix indifférente en fixant le jardin enneigé.

Le Comte le jaugea un instant.

-On est au troisième étage, donc oui, il y a des chances.

-Je vais peut-être essayer, alors.

-C'est une menace ?

Néa tourna brusquement la tête et braqua son regard brûlant sur son amant.

-Ce serait une menace si tu m'aimais.

Le Comte sourit. Néa était beau, d'une beauté qui ne manquait jamais de le déstabiliser, acide et cruelle, une beauté qui appelait à la luxure. Il avait envie de lui. Il avait tout le temps envie de lui. Il l'avait baisé toute la nuit, mais il sentait encore ce désir presque malsain. Et plus le temps passait, moins il était satisfait.

Il manquait quelque chose.

-Ce n'en est pas une, alors.

Si le jeune homme fut déçu, il n'en montra rien.

-Tu ne sauteras pas, de toute façon, ajouta-t-il, patient.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?

-Je te connais. Tu es impulsif, calculateur, fantasque et arrogant. Néanmoins, tu n'as pas envie de tâcher cette neige. J'ai tort, peut-être ?

-…Non, tu as raison. Tu as toujours raison.

-Bien. J'y vais, termina-t-il en se tournant vers la porte.

-Adam ? appela-t-il.

Le Comte s'apprêtait à l'ignorer et à sortir quand Néa se répéta. Il y avait quelque chose de presque suppliant dans le ton de sa voix, comme une prière, et une sincérité si rare qu'il fit demi-tour. Son amant s'était assis sur le bord, les jambes à l'intérieur de la chambre.

-Tu veux bien m'embrasser ?

-…

-Ne me fixe pas comme ça, enfin. Je te laisse tranquille après.

-Dans ce cas.

Le Comte se pencha au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa brièvement.

-Je peux y aller, maintenant ?

-Oui.

L'homme retourna à la porte et sortit sans un mot. La porte se ferma derrière-lui et Néa écouta le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que le silence envahisse la pièce, troublé par le sifflement du vent et sa respiration lente et mesurée. Il jeta ses jambes au-dessus du vide et posa une main sur le bord. La neige était là, sous ses pieds, si proche. Son amant avait eu raison quand il avait dit qu'il ne sauterait pas.

-Mais c'est parce que je t'aime que je ne veux pas mourir, Adam, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

><p><em>29 Janvier 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Bakersfield<em>

_Matthieu Café_

* * *

><p><em>08:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Link rassembla les tasses vides et les déposa dans l'évier. Allen était monté au premier pour prendre une douche et se changer. Il avait bien envie de le rejoindre, mais la mine abattue du japonais l'en empêcha. Ses yeux noirs étaient rivés sur le comptoir. Il soupira une fois, secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser d'une pensée parasite, soupira à nouveau et murmura quelques mots en japonais.<p>

-Kanda ?

-Quoi ? répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-Il y a un problème avec Lavi ?

-…Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? répondit-il, méfiant.

-Tu a évité son regard plusieurs fois, au début. Mais quand tu lui as dit que Tyki Mikk était un Noah, tu t'es carrément excusé. Vous aviez l'air proche, tout à coup. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir agacé.

-Comment fais-tu pour lire en moi aussi facilement ?

Link eut un sourire un peu triste.

-Ce n'est pas difficile. Je vous connais bien, tous les deux. Et je suis sûr qu'Allen a ressenti la même chose.

Kanda haussa les épaules avec dédain.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

-Bon, comme tu voudras. Je vais chercher Allen, peut-être ?

-Non, surtout pas !

L'adolescent n'aurait aucun mal à lui arracher les confidences qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Au moins, Link savait se satisfaire de l'essentiel.

-Alors ?

-On a couché ensemble.

Le jeune homme le fixa un moment, surpris.

-…On parle toujours du même Lavi ?

-Quoi ? Je suis si horrible que ça ?

Il sourit.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais vous êtes si… différents.

-Et moyashi et toi, alors ?

-Enfin, on dit que les contraires s'attirent, après tout.

Link réfléchit un moment.

-Mais il sort déjà avec Tyki Mikk, non ? Et il nous a dit qu'il l'aimait.

-…Je sais.

-Oh. Navré. Tu le savais en couchant avec lui ?

-Plus ou moins. Pourtant quand il l'a dit toute à l'heure, ça m'a fait un effet bizarre.

Il marqua une pause. Voyant qu'il cherchait ses mots en vain, Link soupira.

-Ce n'était pas _juste_ du sexe, pas vrai ?

-J'en sais rien. On a une relation complexe depuis le jour de notre rencontre. Il est tantôt proche, tantôt distant, comme si je n'existais pas. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de lui.

-C'est normal. Les circonstances ne sont pas géniales et Lavi est un peu lunatique, parfois.

-Hmm.

-Ne te tracasse pas à propos de ça, ça se sert à rien. Suis ton instinct, comme tu le fais toujours.

-Comme nous le faisons toujours.

-Exact.

-Je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne chose, murmura-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien.

* * *

><p><em>CA-166 W<br>_

_Service Area_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Middle posa les deux sandwiches sur la petite table crasseuse du fast-food et s'assit face à Lavi. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, lui perdu dans ses pensées et elle gardant un œil vigilant sur les gens qui allaient et venaient sur le parking.<p>

-On arrive quand ? demanda-t-il en finissant son sandwich.

-Dans moins d'une heure.

Il esquissa un sourire. Son accent était charmant, exotique. Elle semblait néanmoins prendre soin de l'atténuer le plus possible, en évitant de parler trop vite.

-Tu vis aux États-unis depuis longtemps ?

-…

-Excuse ma curiosité maladive. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, après tout.

-Non. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis arrivée fin février mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-sept.

_Juste au moment où tout a commencé à partir en vrille_, songea Lavi avec amertume.

-J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà rencontré, Middle.

Elle tiqua mais ne répliqua pas. Elle termina son sandwich, se leva et disparut dans la foule du fast-food. Lavi soupira. La jeune femme ne laissait rien filtrer de son masque de froideur et de beauté, tant ses expressions faciales restaient neutres en permanence. À croire qu'elle ne ressentait rien.

Mais il savait que c'était faux, qu'elle cachait tout à l'intérieur.

Beaucoup de gens en font de même, parce qu'ils considèrent que montrer ses émotions est une faiblesse. Des gens qu'il connaissait. Cross, beaucoup. Link, un peu. Allen, parfois.

-Et Yuu, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Lavi se souvenait clairement du monologue qu'il lui avait servit vendredi dernier, alors qu'il venait à peine de le rencontrer. Comme s'il avait voulu l'aider, lui, cet inconnu. Un instant après, il l'embrassait. Cela lui avait paru si évident, si naturel sur le moment. Le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux des fils de la rue y était peut-être pour quelque chose.

Mais il y avait _autre chose_, aussi.

-Tu te sens bien ?

Il sursauta et reconnut Middle, deux gobelets en carton dans les mains.

-Je vais bien, répondit-il automatiquement.

Mais il mentait, et elle le savait. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et lui tendit un gobelet.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Jewel Street_

* * *

><p><em>10:50 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Middle coupa le contact et posa ses mains sur le volant.<p>

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Oui.

-Bon. Ouvre la boîte à gant.

Lavi s'exécuta et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de découvrir un revolver et un pistolet.

-Ils sont chargés. Un Smith & Wesson model 60 et un Beretta 9. Choisis-en un.

-Non merci.

-Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne.

-Je prends le revolver, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Il soupesa l'arme et la trouva bien plus lourde qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Trop lourde. Il avait perdu l'habitude en quatre années passées dans le monde anonyme. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais aimé les armes à feu. La mort semblait si facile avec elles, si douce, qu'à force de les utiliser on perdait la peur de mourir et donc l'envie de vivre. Les armes blanches étaient différentes. Il fallait une bonne raison et beaucoup de cran pour tuer un homme avec un couteau, pour lui entailler la chair et la peau.

Pour Lavi, c'était une manière comme une autre de ne pas sombrer dans l'abîme, de ne pas devenir un assassin par plaisir ou par paresse.

Il glissa le revolver à sa ceinture, adressa un regard à Middle et sortit de la Buick. Il ferma la portière derrière-lui et inspira profondément. Il faisait peut-être la pire connerie de sa vie, mais tant pis. Au point où il en était, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il avait à perdre ou à gagner. Ainsi, il marcha lentement jusqu'à l'immeuble, poussa le lourd battant de la porte et entra dans le hall.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Hevla Lane_

* * *

><p><em>11:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Tyki retourna son paquet de Lucky Strike et soupira. Vide. Il s'accroupit et fouilla les poches de son jean sale, en vain. Il commençait à envisager de retourner tout l'appartement quand on frappa à la porte. Il pesta et enfila rapidement un jean noir relativement propre. En sortant de la salle de bains, il passa dans sa chambre récupérer une chemise et alla ouvrir à l'abruti fini qui avait intérêt à avoir une raison valable pour le déranger un jour de congé.<p>

Le portugais écarquilla les yeux. Lavi se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'ordinaire, le teint pâle et son unique œil cerné.

-Désolé de te déranger, mais il fallait que je te parle, dit-il précipitamment.

-Pas envie.

Il voulut claquer la porte mais le rouquin l'en empêcha.

-Juste cinq minutes, Joyd.

Tyki se figea, arrachant un demi-sourire au rouquin. C'était Allen qui avait lâché le nom que portait le Noah avant d'entrer dans la rue.

Le portugais ne répliqua pas et le laissa entrer.

-Merci.

-De rien, dit-il froidement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air ravi de me voir, éluda-t-il en faisant le tour du salon avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

-Tu te trompes, _mon lapin_.

Lavi serra les dents.

-Et donc ? Tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui.

Il marqua une pause, choisit ses mots rapidement et tenta d'avoir l'air détendu.

-Je suis toujours désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je n'aurais pas dû, et crois-moi, je le regrette sincèrement. Mais c'est dommage de se quitter comme ça, aussi brutalement.

-Tu as raison. La prochaine, fais-moi penser à t'offrir des fleurs.

-Je suis sérieux, Tyki.

Le portugais sentit un pincement au cœur en croisant son regard. Il semblait un peu perdu, accablé et réellement désolé. Quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait sûrement collé une gifle ou deux à l'enfoiré qui aurait osé le mettre dans un état pareil. Sauf que l'enfoiré, aujourd'hui, c'était lui.

-Je suis aussi désolé que toi, mon lapin, dit-il avec douceur cette fois. Mais tu ne me fais même plus confiance, alors franchement, ce serait une perte de temps de-

-Je sais, coupa-t-il brusquement en se levant.

Lavi s'arrêta à sa hauteur et planta son regard voilé dans le sien.

-Mais comprends-moi, mon amour, murmura-t-il en reprenant soudain contenance. Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche. Tous tes mensonges, toutes les illusions que tu dessines pour moi…

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ne joue pas les innocents, ça ne te va pas. Les Noah sont au courant que tu couches avec le type qu'ils cherchent depuis près de quatre ans ?

Tyki tressaillit mais se reprit rapidement. Peu importait comment il avait appris ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais, exactement ?

-Que tu me mens, et ça me suffit.

-Te fous pas de moi, Lavi.

-Ah oui ? Et c'est toi qui me dis ça, mon salaud ?

-Réponds.

Mais Lavi ne l'écoutait plus.

-Alors, raconte, continua-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ce sont les Noah qui t'ont envoyé à Santa Maria pour me retrouver ? Ce sont eux qui t'ont demandé de me baiser pour gagner ma confiance ?

-Non.

Le rouquin se figea.

-Non ? répéta-t-il faiblement.

-Non. Ils voulaient – enfin, nous voulions – des informations sur l'Innocence.

-L'Innocence ?

-C'est le nom de la came qui devait arriver du Mexique. Mais toi et ta bande de salopards en avaient décidé autrement. Personne n'a revu cette drogue, après vous.

-…Vous la cherchez toujours ?

-Elle nous appartient. Alors oui, on la cherche. On a interrogé ces connards avant de les buter, mais ils ne savaient rien.

Chomesuke et Kro', songea-t-il aussitôt.

-Alors le Comte s'est dit que _toi_, tu saurais peut-être où elle se trouvait.

-N'importe quoi. Je n'en sais pas plus que Chome et Kro'.

Tyki agrippa ses deux poignets et soupira.

-Franchement, ça m'est égal. Mais il n'y a plus que toi.

-Tu rigoles ? Je n'étais qu'un homme de Cross. Le seul qui sait où se trouve cette came, c'est sûrement lui. Et lâche-moi.

-Sans doute. Mais visiblement, ceux qui t'ont renseigné sur moi ne te l'ont pas dit.

-Dit quoi ?

-Que Marian Cross est mort. Il y a quatre ans, peu de temps après ta disparition.

-…

-Tu es le dernier, Lavi.

-Tu mens, encore. On m'a dit qu'il y avait deux survivants.

-Ouais. Un des gars d'Anita, et toi. Kio, je crois. On l'a laissé en vie, celui-là.

Lavi inspira profondément et tenta de se dégager.

-Lâche-moi, Tyki.

-Non.

-Tu me fais mal.

-Rien à foutre. Où est cette foutue came ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Le patron ne nous a même pas dit qu'elle vous appartenez. Après qu'il ait libéré les Noah, il est partit avec l'autre, le soutien, et on n'a plus jamais revu la camionnette.

-Seul avec le soutien ?

-Oui.

Tyki lâcha ses poignets et lui colla une gifle. Lavi se laissa tomber mollement sur le sol et respira précipitamment, comme si l'air venait à lui manquer.

-Tu es sûr de n'être au courant de rien ? Il n'y a pas un endroit où Cross allait parfois, en dehors de South Central ?

-Non, murmura-t-il si bas que le portugais se pencha sur lui pour mieux l'entendre. Non, pas que je sache.

-Mierda.

-C'est pas possible.

-Quoi ?

-Il peut pas être mort. Cross…

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais sa voix se brisa au nom de son ancien patron. Il se redressa un peu et braqua son unique œil sur le portugais. Tyki sentait sa volonté trembler malgré lui. Voir son ancien amant aussi démuni, aussi hésitant lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Hé, Lavi, appela-t-il doucement. Je vais t'emmener chez les Noah et on verra ce qu'on peut faire de toi. N'essaies pas de t'enfuir, d'accord ?

-Va te faire foutre, Tyki. J'irais nulle part.

Il soupira bruyamment.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal, mon lapin.

-C'est déjà fait, connard.

Il se leva brutalement et empoigna son revolver. Sans laisser le temps au portugais de réagir, il visa un point invisible entre ses deux yeux.

-Mains derrière la tête.

Tyki s'exécuta sans faire d'histoires. La rage pure luisait dans l'œil de son ancien amant. Il l'avait sous-estimé et regrettait d'avoir laissé son arme dans la chambre. Lavi était un fils de la rue, après tout.

-Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de te tuer, mais si tu tentes quoique ce soit, je le ferais.

-Vraiment ?

-J'ai déjà tué, mon amour. La première fois, j'avais à peine dix ans.

Il déglutit difficilement et détourna le regard. Il avait un peu honte de l'avoir trouvé plus sexy que jamais alors qu'il menaçait de le descendre, néanmoins face à ce visage aux traits crispés par la colère, quelques mèches rousses collées sur sa peau et cet unique œil vert humide, il savait assurément ce qui l'avait attiré la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Il était beau.

C'était pour ça qu'il avait décidé de sortir avec lui, plutôt que simplement le surveiller, comme lui avait demandé le Comte.

-J'avoue, j'en ai profité.

-Quoi ?

-Les Noah ne m'ont pas demandé de coucher avec toi, mais je l'ai fait. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et reprit.

-Tu me plaisais. Tu me plais toujours, d'ailleurs. Mais je n'aurais pas dû, c'était une erreur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Lavi sursauta mais ne lâcha pas son arme.

-Tu mens.

-Non. C'est sûrement la seule chose sur laquelle je ne t'ai pas menti, mon lapin. Je t'aime.

Le rouquin tiqua et resserra ses doigts tremblants sur la crosse du revolver.

-Tu mens, répéta-t-il sans conviction.

-Je t'assure que c'est la vérité. Je t'ai-

-Tais-toi, coupa-t-il. Comment veux-tu que je distingue le vrai du faux dans tes mots ?

-Regarde-moi. Tu me connais, Lavi, tu sais quand je suis sincère.

Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil à Tyki, puis à son arme. Il soupira et choisit de lui faire confiance, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux dorés qui le rendaient dingue. Ses yeux qui ne mentaient pas, eux.

Et ses yeux disaient _je t'aime_.

Lavi hésita, l'espace d'une seconde, et baissa un peu son arme. C'était amplement suffisant pour Tyki. Il se jeta sur lui et empoigna son arme en levant le canon. Le rouquin tira par réflexe, dans le plafond, avant que le portugais ne lui ait arraché l'arme des mains et ne l'ait jeté le plus loin possible. Il lui enfonça son poing dans l'estomac, Lavi gémit mais agrippa sa main et lui flanqua un violent coup de genou.

Tyki recula de quelques pas et cracha sur le parquet.

-Tu as dû me fêler une côte, enfoiré…

-Au moins deux, j'espère, souffla-t-il en se courbant.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur de la cuisine et reprit difficilement sa respiration. Tyki ramassa le revolver et passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

-Tu abandonnes déjà ?

-…Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ? J'ai mal partout, pas dormi depuis deux jours et je viens de découvrir que mon ancien patron est mort, dit-il lentement, résigné et au bord des larmes. Des deux hommes que j'aime, l'un m'ignore complètement et l'autre voudrait me tuer…

Le portugais faisait de son mieux pour écouter sans entendre. Il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir par Lavi – ce gosse était un ennemi des Noah, ce gosse était _son_ ennemi.

-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, mon amour. Tire, vas-y. C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour tout le monde, acheva-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Tyki le fixa un moment. Une larme coula le long de sa joue pâle et tuméfiée, brillante comme une perle dans la lumière matinale. Il soupira, visa et appuya sur la gâchette. Lavi sursauta, poussa un cri aigu et se retourna, regardant la balle fichée dans le mur.

-Tyki ?

-Voilà, tu es mort. Félicitations. C'est vraiment ce que tu voulais ?

-…

-Tu n'es pas du genre à tout laisser tomber, à te résigner comme ça.

-Je… Je ne sais plus.

-Tu es trop jeune et trop beau pour mourir, mon lapin, dit-il avec un sourire. Ce serait du gâchis.

-Tyki… Tu…

Le portugais leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-Arrête d'hésiter, Lavi, ça ne te ressemble pas. On ne fit qu'une seule fois, n'est-ce pas ?

-Dis donc, c'est le principe des fils de la rue, ça. Je croyais que les Noah n'en étaient pas.

-C'est vrai. Mais on s'informe, simple question de culture.

Lavi se redressa un peu et essuya ses larmes. Il se leva, s'approchant prudemment du portugais.

-Tu peux me rendre ce flingue, mon amour ?

-Il n'est pas à toi ?

-Heu, non.

-Qui te l'ai prêté ? Un Exorciste ?

-Peux pas te le dire.

-Navré, mon lapin, mais je le garde. Je ne tiens pas à me faire avoir deux fois. Alors sois mignon, éloigne-toi, garde les mains bien en évidence et laisse-moi me tirer sans faire d'histoires.

Lavi s'exécuta en silence.

-Bien.

Tyki récupéra son manteau et se chaussa, sans quitter Lavi des yeux, le revolver à la main.

-Je peux t'embrasser une dernière fois ?

Il lui tira la langue.

-Dans tes rêves, peut-être.

-Je m'en doutais, répondit-il, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Bon, à une prochaine fois.

-Hm. Je préfère pas.

Après un dernier regard neutre pour le rouquin, il ouvrit la porte et sortit. La seconde suivante, un bruit sourd claqua dans l'air. Lavi haussa un sourcil, fit quelques pas prudents vers la porte et s'arrêta net.

-Dépêche, on n'a pas toute la journée devant nous.

Middle s'adossa au chambranle de la porte et déboîta le barillet du Smith & Wesson.

-Il ne reste que trois balles. Où sont passées les deux autres ?

-Une dans le mur et l'autre dans le plafond…

-Original.

-…Pourquoi es-tu monté, Middle ?

La jeune femme lui adressa un petit sourire espiègle.

-Je m'ennuyais.

Lavi passa dans le couloir et découvrit Tyki, couché sur le flanc, inconscient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda-t-il en se penchant pour vérifier son pouls.

-Reste calme. Je l'ai juste assommé.

Le rouquin poussa un soupir de soulagement et se redressa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

-On l'attache et on le laisse dans l'appartement. Il reprendra sûrement conscience dans quelques heures, et il vaut mieux qu'on soit loin à ce moment-là.

Il acquiesça.

-Aide-moi à transporter le corps, il est trop lourd pour moi.

-Laisse, je vais le faire, assura-t-il. Ah, juste une chose, Middle.

-Quoi ?

-Merci.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

_CA-166 W _: autoroute entre Santa Maria et Bakersfield_.  
><em>

_Service Area_ : traduction incertaine. Correspond à une aire d'autoroute.


	13. Chapitre 13

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Pas de Flash-back pour ce chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

* * *

><p>Les images se mêlèrent les uns aux autres pour ne former qu'un amas de couleurs et de sensations, patinées de plaisir et de doute. Des nuances de rouge fondirent dans le noir et entraînèrent des souvenirs<p>

_Hé !  
><em>

et des regrets dans l'abîme orgasmique du rêve. Le ciel se perdit dans la mer. L'eau brûla le feu. Tout devint clair, limpide, puis confus et

_Vise toujours la tête, entre les yeux ou sur le haut du crâne  
><em>

illisible. Plus rien n'avait de sens, sinon la douleur. Il y eut des bruits, des gémissements et des tintements de cuillères. Du sang. Beaucoup de

_je me souviens qu'il y avait beaucoup de sang_

sang.

* * *

><p><em>30 Janvier 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Bakersfield<em>

_Matthieu Café_

* * *

><p><em>04:30 a.m<em>

* * *

><p>Kanda ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se réveilla. Il mit un moment à retrouver ses repères et fut soulagé en reconnaissant la pièce où il se trouvait. C'était une des deux chambres du Matthieu Café, au premier étage. Il était allongé sur le ventre, sur le lit double habituel. Il se redressa un peu, écarta ses cheveux de son visage luisant de sueur et soupira en voyant qu'il avait à moitié arraché le drap.<p>

Un cauchemar, sûrement.

Quelques bribes lui revinrent, des images floues, des sensations qu'il oublia immédiatement après y avoir pensé. Mais l'état dans lequel il était ne lui inspirait rien de très agréable. Il avait comme un goût amer sur les lèvres, frustrant et écœurant. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et tenta de recoiffer ses cheveux en quelques gestes maladroits. Il sentit soudain quelque chose de poisseux et humide.

Kanda alluma la lampe de chevet et vit une de ses mèches noires teintée de sang. Il retint un cri d'horreur et examina automatiquement son poignet blessé. Les points de suture avaient cédé et la chair à vif, éclairé par la lumière jaune de la lampe, brillait. Un large filet de sang dégoulinait le long de son avant-bras et quelques gouttes venaient mourir sur le drap ou ses jambes nues.

Il eut brusquement la nausée et se leva précipitamment. Il sortit dans le couloir, entra dans la salle de bains et se pencha au-dessus du lavabo. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis hier midi et vomit de la bile tiède qui lui brûla la gorge. Ça dura un moment, puis ça passa. Il ouvrit le robinet et rinça le lavabo.

Il essuya le sang séché sur son poignet, vérifia l'état des blessures sur son bras et trouva des compresses propres dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Il arracha les fils en serrant les dents, étala une bonne couche de Bétadine sur la plaie ouverte et se fit un rapide bandage, en espérant très fort que ça ne s'infecterait pas.

Levant les yeux vers le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, il mit un instant à reconnaître ce jeune homme aux longs cheveux sales, aux traits tirés et aux yeux rouges d'où coulaient lentement deux larmes luisantes qui traçaient d'étranges sillons sur sa peau exsangue. Il aspergea son visage d'eau froide, attacha ses cheveux et se laissa glisser le long du mur.

Il somnola un moment, perdu entre la crainte de cauchemarder à nouveau et la fatigue autant physique que psychologique. Il ne cessait de penser à Lavi. Peut-être qu'il ne le reverrait jamais, peut-être que les Noah parviendront à le tuer. Ou bien ils le tueront lui d'abord.

Il commença à émerger quand des bruits de pas furtifs traversèrent le couloir. Un mince filet de lumière coula dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bains et la personne s'arrêta là et entra timidement. C'était Allen, vêtu d'une chemise de son amant et mal réveillé, un paquet de madeleines ouvert sous le bras.

-Bakanda ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

-Je tricote.

-Ha ha, très drôle. Tu as passé trop de temps avec Lavi, toi. Il a une mauvaise influence sur ton sens de l'humour.

Kanda se crispa à son nom, et Allen le remarqua. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et goba une madeleine qu'il mâcha tout en réfléchissant.

-Il y a un problème avec Lavi ? D'ordre personnel, je veux dire.

-…Oui, admit-il. Mais ça ne te regarde pas.

-D'accord, d'accord. Ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plaît, il est même pas cinq heures du matin.

-...

-Bakanda, tu as du sang sur ton t-shirt et dans tes cheveux.

-Je sais.

-Tes blessures se sont ouvertes ? Tu veux que je-

-C'est bon, je m'en suis occupé.

-…

-…

-Kanda, est-ce que ça va ?

-J'en sais rien. Je crois que non.

Le Tricheur leva les yeux au ciel, posa son paquet de madeleines sur le sol et s'assit en tailleur face au japonais.

-Il n'y a que toi au monde qui est incapable dire s'il va bien ou non, mon p'tit Yuu. Tu comptes me dire ce que tu fous à une heure pareille à tricoter dans ma salle de bains ou je dois aller chercher ma cravache pour te tirer les vers du nez ?

Le japonais esquissa un maigre sourire qui flotta sur ses lèvres l'espace d'une seconde avant de s'évanouir dans un soupir.

-Cauchemar. Je me souviens plus, mais ça n'avait pas l'air folichon. Je me suis levé, j'ai vomi mes tripes pendant une éternité et mon poignet s'est rouvert. À part ça et mon envie de m'enterrer vivant, tout baigne.

-… Certes. Faudra faire recoudre ta blessure, quand même. Je connais un doc dans le coin avec qui on pourra s'arranger – je l'appellerai quand il fera jour.

Kanda acquiesça.

-Et ça a un lien avec Lavi et tout ce qui t'est tombé dessus ces derniers jours ?

-Ouais. Je… Je crois que ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des siècles, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Mais Allen avait l'ouïe fine.

-De quoi ?

-Tu devrais retourner te coucher.

-Arrête de changer de sujet, Bakanda. Réponds-moi simplement.

Kanda jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à la porte grande ouverte.

-Link dort trop profondément pour nous entendre, tu sais, ajouta-t-il avant de gober une autre madeleine. On se connaît depuis quatre ans, nan ? Tu te souviens, le jour où on s'est rencontré ?

Le japonais hocha la tête.

-Presque tous les Exorcistes étaient présents. Ils nous ont accueillit, Link et moi, avec une bonne dose d'hypocrisie et de… de pitié. Ouais, je crois qu'on leur faisait pitié. Chome et Kro' étaient morts, idem pour Lavi – du moins, c'était ce qu'on nous avait dit à l'époque – et toute la bande se disloquait. Quant au patron, on ne lui donnait pas longtemps à vivre. Mais toi, mon p'tit Yuu, tu étais différent.

-On venait à peine de s'adresser la parole qu'on s'engueulait déjà.

Allen sourit.

-On était carrément à deux doigts de s'entretuer, tu veux dire. Sur le coup, je t'ai vu comme un salopard asocial. Néanmoins, tu es le seul à avoir été franc avec nous. Lenalee t'adorait, tu sais ? Nous étions responsable de sa mort, et tu ne voulais pas l'oublier. Et tu avais raison. Je crois que j'aurais fait pareil à ta place, avoua-t-il.

-Sérieusement ?

-Bien sûr ! Franchement, maintenant que j'y repense, tu valais mieux que tous ces connards hypocrites – sauf Marie, hein ?

-C'est vrai. Je n'étais jamais posé la question, mais sur le coup ça m'avait paru logique de te haïr.

-Et je t'en remercie, Kanda.

Le japonais le dévisagea.

-Pardon ?

-Grâce à toi, je n'ai pas oublié Lenalee. Je n'ai pas oublié sa mort, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

-Crétin, lâcha-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Tu culpabilises pour rien, abruti. Tu n'étais même pas là quand elle a fait son caprice de gamine. Cross et les autres sont responsables, pas toi – et encore. Elle était têtue, cette idiote.

-Ah… Oui. Je suis désolé. C'est moi qui devrais t'aider, et finalement c'est encore toi qui me soutiens.

-Je m'en fous, OK ? Je me débrouille très bien tout seul. Je ne suis plus un gosse, _moi_.

-Hé ! J'ai seize ans, bordel !

-Et alors ? T'es toujours un gamin.

Allen fit la moue.

-Avec tout ça, tu n'as toujours pas craché le morceau. De quoi tu parlais, Bakanda ?

Kanda soupira. À quoi bon lui cacher ? L'adolescent ne l'aurait pas lâché, de toute façon.

-Alors ?

-J'ai peur.

Silence. Le japonais attendit les railleries de l'autre Exorciste, mais elles ne vinrent jamais et, au lieu de se moquer, Allen le regardait fixement, les sourcils froncés et une expression songeuse sur son visage d'ange.

-De quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Qui sait ? Je n'ai jamais été très doué en matière de sentiments. Mais ce truc qui me rend malade depuis hier, c'est la peur, sans aucun doute possible.

-Tu es poursuivi par les Noah, après tout. C'est normal.

-Non, répliqua-t-il. Je ne crains pas la mort. La seule chose qui me fout la trouille, c'est de perdre quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Peut-être les deux, cette fois-ci.

-Je vois pas ce que tu risques. À moins que…

-Link ne m'a pas balancé, alors ?

-Heu, non, pourquoi ?

-J'ai couché avec Lavi. Et oui, il sortait déjà avec l'autre connard de Noah. Et oui, il l'aime, je suis au courant. Ne me pose pas les mêmes questions que l'abruti de blondinet, tu veux ?

-Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-il simplement.

-…

-Peu importe. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire, après tout.

Allen se leva, attrapa son paquet de madeleines et adressa un petit sourire encourageant au japonais.

-Je retourne me coucher. Essaie d'en faire autant.

-Pourquoi pas.

L'adolescent sortit en fermant doucement la porte derrière-lui, laissant l'Exorciste seul avec ses doutes.

* * *

><p><em>Lemoore<em>

_Ru Villa_

* * *

><p><em>08:30 a.m<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi se réveilla difficilement et s'assit sur le bord du lit. La chambre que lui prêtait Middle n'était pas très grande, cependant elle était correctement meublée et décorée simplement mais avec goût. Il se leva, enfila son jean et retrouva Middle dans la cuisine, assise à la table à manger et occupée à lire un petit livre de poche aux pages cornées. Elle portait une robe ample sous une veste en jean, et une paire de collants rouge vif qui mettaient en valeur ses jolies jambes.<p>

-Bonjour. Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle sans même lever les yeux.

-Bof. Je suis encore fatigué.

-Tu t'es pourtant couché quand nous sommes arrivé. Tu as dormi… dix-huit heures, environ.

-Ah bon ? Tant que ça ?

-Oui. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande-moi, ajouta-t-elle.

Lavi passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je peux prendre une douche ?

Middle acquiesça et tourna une page de son livre.

-Serviettes propres dans la salle de bains, deuxième porte à droite. Tu trouveras aussi des vêtements propres.

Il arqua un sourcil.

-Des vêtements d'homme ?

Elle leva les yeux et esquissa un demi-sourire.

-Oui. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Heu… De quoi ?

-Avant que l'on parte, j'ai demandé quelques trucs à Link, dont des vêtements pour toi.

-…

-Et Kanda m'a donné ton sac. Celui avec tes affaires.

-Ah, sûrement. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Tu étais encore sous le choc, sans doute.

Lavi ne put qu'approuver. Il avait pensé que parler avec Tyki l'aiderait, et il s'était trompé. C'était encore douloureux comme ça.

-Je t'expliquerais quelques trucs, après. Et je tiens aussi à savoir tout ce que Tyki t'a dit concernant les Noah.

-Bien.

* * *

><p><em>09:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi inspecta son reflet dans le miroir. Il lui semblait qu'il avait maigri un peu, mais il n'en était pas certain. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il avait rencontré Yuu, et pourtant tant de choses s'étaient passées entre eux. Tout était allé si vite. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se rapprocher aussi rapidement d'un inconnu. Mais les circonstances y avaient été favorables, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Dès qu'il l'avait vu, étendu et sans défense sur le canapé d'Emilia, il était tombé sous son charme. Il voulait lui parler, parce qu'il connaissait peut-être Allen et Link, parce qu'il avait sûrement entendu le nom de Marian Cross, parce qu'il était cette vie qu'il avait perdu, quatre ans plus tôt. Cette vie qu'il n'avait jamais eut la force d'oublier. Mais au final, c'était lui tout entier qu'il s'était mis à désirer.

Puis à aimer.

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi et de la nuit à réfléchir, à retourner le problème dans tous les sens, tout lui paraissait bien plus clair. Il aimait Yuu, et Tyki, mais différemment. Yuu était son amant, son obsession passionnelle. Tyki était son ami proche, son frère incestueux. Néanmoins, il allait devoir les rayer de son existence, tous les deux. Aussi longtemps qu'il restera à Midcity, telle l'anti-chambre de la rue, il se laissera guider par son instinct.

Mais une fois de retour à Santa Ma', il retournera travailler au Bookmen Shop avec son grand-père, parce que c'était là qu'était sa place. C'était ce qu'il désirait réellement, passer son temps libre avec Emilia, aller voir un film avec Johnny et respirer l'air sucré de cette petite ville tranquille de Californie. Chercher à tout prix à retomber dans la rue serait lâche et égoïste. Cross lui avait offert cette chance inespérée, et maintenant qu'il savait que Link et Allen allaient bien, il n'avait aucune raison de retourner là-bas.

Lavi esquissa un sourire, et son reflet le lui rendit. Parmi les vêtements de Link – soit deux jeans, trois chemises, un pull et des sous-vêtements – il opta pour un jean noir et une chemise très simple, blanche, aux boutons rouges. Il se (dé)coiffa comme lui seul savait le faire et fit le tour de la maison. Les murs étaient tous peints, en bleu pâle ou en blanc. Il y avait deux chambres, une salle de bains, un toilette, le salon-cuisine et une autre pièce dont la porte était verrouillée.

Il rejoint Middle, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Néanmoins, deux tasses fumantes étaient posées sur la table.

-Café, répondit-elle à sa question muette.

-Oh, merci.

Lavi s'assit et prit une tasse. Le café amer lui brûla la gorge et le réveilla pour de bon. Il jeta un coup d'œil au livre de la jeune femme. Le titre était écrit en caractères cyrilliques, vraisemblablement du russe, et donc incompréhensible pour le rouquin.

-Tu avais la joue tuméfiée, hier soir. Vous vous êtes battu, Tyki et toi ?

-Ouais.

-Tu ne l'as pas trop abîmé, j'espère ?

-Pardon ?

-Les Noah veulent ta peau, Lavi, rappela-t-elle avec son charmant accent. Tu aggraves ton cas.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais il y a une chance pour que Tyki me couvre.

Middle ferma son livre et leva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui.

-Vraiment ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas trop. Mais il est très attaché à moi, malgré tout.

-Je doute que ça suffise.

-Certes. Mais tu te doutais de ce qui risquait de se passer, non ? Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté de me conduire à Santa Maria ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je suis payé pour te protéger, mais aussi pour t'aider, en quelque sorte. Et puis, même si Tyki te tuait, je pouvais toujours raconter que tu t'étais enfui quand on était sur l'aire d'autoroute et que je n'étais au courant de rien.

-…Tu es futée, Middle. Un peu flippante, mais futée.

-Merci.

-De rien, répondit-il sur le même ton avant de boire une longue gorgée de café.

-Les Noah veulent se venger, donc ?

-En fait, pas vraiment. Tyki m'a parlé de l'Innocence.

-La came qui vous avez volé aux Noah ?

-C'est ça. Drôle de nom, soit dit en passant. Apparemment, ils la cherchent toujours. Cross l'aurait planqué quelque part, mais en tout cas il n'en a parlé à aucun de nous.

-Même toi ?

-Même moi. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Tyki, néanmoins ces tarés ne lâcheront pas le morceau.

Elle acquiesça et but une gorgée de café.

-Ce qui signifie qu'ils me battront à mort pour en être certain. Je suis foutu, en somme.

-Possible.

-Comment ça ?

-Si la guerre s'arrête, tu obtiendras peut-être la protection des Exorcistes.

-D'après ce que m'a dit Yuu, Komui Lee n'était pas très emballé par l'idée.

-Pour le moment, oui. Mais il changera peut-être d'avis.

-Mouais.

Middle termina son café et se leva.

-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Il la suivit. Elle traversa le couloir et s'arrêta devant la dernière porte, celle qui était verrouillée. Elle glissa une main dans son décolleté et en dégagea le collier qu'elle y cachait. Deux petites clefs grises y étaient attachées, une pour chaque serrure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches là-dedans, Middle ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Pour seule réponse, elle poussa le lourd battant de la porte et invita le rouquin à entrer. Il pénétra dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas bien grande, et l'unique fenêtre était condamnée. Une table était posée là, ainsi qu'un fauteuil et une armoire.

-Tu préfères les revolvers, non ?

-Euh, oui.

Sur la table s'étalait une bonne vingtaine d'armes à feu en tous genres. Il reconnut un Beretta, un Colt et deux fusils de chasse. Des petits calibres, des revolvers, un fusil mitrailleur, un Kalachnikov et deux fusils d'assauts. Mais aussi, suspendu au mur, un katana noir.

-C'est celui de Kanda, indiqua-t-elle en suivant son regard.

-Wow. Il ne nie pas ses origines, en tous cas.

-Ce n'est pas très pratique, dans la rue, alors il le laisse ici.

-Et il te fait confiance ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

Elle sourit.

-Ne sois pas jaloux. Il sait que l'endroit est sûr, c'est tout.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux.

-Bien sûr.

-Mais, euh, vous vous entendez bien, tous les deux ?

Cette fois, elle rit franchement.

-Tu es drôle, Lavi. Vraiment très drôle.

Il rougit et baissa le regard.

-Disons que Kanda me respecte beaucoup, et c'est réciproque. C'est tout. En fait, il me doit quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle, songeuse.

-Ah ? Quoi ?

-Je leur ai sauvé la vie, à Allen et lui. Kanda m'avait engagé pour les soutenir tous les deux pour une sorte de mission diplomate, et ça s'est mal passé. Allen a été gravement blessé et risquait la mort. J'ai les ai – littéralement – jeté devant l'hôpital le plus proche et je me suis occupé des connards qui nous collaient.

-Ah.

-Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu m'es reconnaissant. Je faisais ce pour quoi j'étais payé, rien de plus.

-Hmm. Bien sûr.

-Quoi ?

-Oh, rien. Juste que tu sembles plus humaine que tu en as l'air, dit-il doucement.

Elle haussa les épaules avec dédain et nettoya le revolver Smith&Wesson qu'elle lui avait prêté la veille. Elle le chargea, vérifia qu'il n'était pas abîmé et lui tendit.

-Garde-le pour le moment. N'ouvre jamais la porte, même si on sonne. Et ne sors jamais de la maison.

-Et si y'a le feu ? demanda-t-il en prenant l'arme.

-J'ai dit : jamais.

-Chouette. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Tu as un nom ?

Silence.

-Je veux dire, un vrai nom, pas Middle-of-the-road.

-Tu peux m'appeler Mikhaila, puisque tu y tiens tant.

-So cute. C'est russe, non ?

-Oui. Et _Lavi_, ça vient d'où ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui porte un nom pareil avant toi.

-Heu… De nulle part. C'est un pseudo, à l'origine. De « la vie », du français, soit « the life », en anglais. Mais j'aime bien ce nom, alors je l'ai gardé.

-Je vois. Tu as d'autres questions à me poser ?

-Oui. Tu as connu Marian Cross ?

Elle se crispa.

-Je l'ai croisé, une fois. Avant qu'il ne meurt.

-Oh. Tu savais, alors ?

-Tout le monde le sait. Kanda, Allen et Link aussi.

Lavi inspira profondément.

-Quelle bande de connards…

-Ils ne voulaient pas aggraver les choses, je pense.

-Ah ouais ?

-Lavi, dit-elle doucement. Tu venais d'apprendre que Tyki était un Noah. Ils ont sûrement pensé que c'était amplement suffisant pour le moment.

-…Pas faux, admit-il. Mais quand même, je ne suis plus un gosse. Qu'Allen et Link aient voulu me protéger, je peux comprendre, mais Yuu… Yuu aurait dû me le dire.

Mikhaila ne répondit pas. S'il y en avait un qui souhaitait à tous prix le protéger, c'était bien le japonais.

* * *

><p><em>Bétadine<em> : antiseptique efficace, utilisé dans le milieu médical.

_Lemoore_ : petite ville à 3/4 heures de Los Angeles, en Californie.

_So cute_ : litt. _tellement mignon_, _si mignon_.

_Mikhail_, en russe, est l'équivalent de Michael. _Mikhaila_ sa version féminine.

Le rêve de Yuu, au début, avec les mots en italique au milieu d'une phrase, est inspiré par Stephen King. Il utilise ce style, parfois, surtout dans _Insomnie_, et ça a le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. Brr.


	14. Chapitre 14

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Toujours pas de nouveau flash-back.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

* * *

><p><em>30 Janvier 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South Central_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 a.m<em>

* * *

><p>Komui Lee n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée d'amener Kanda avec eux. Le jeune homme prenait de gros risques en venant, et lui aussi. Cet accord était capital et venir avec un ennemi des Noah serait certainement mal vu, même si cet ennemi était un Exorciste. Il avait néanmoins accepté, parce que sa présence permettrait peut-être de sauver Lavi. Il ne pouvait pas se résigner à l'abandonner.<p>

Il avait promis à Marian de faire son possible pour le couvrir en cas de problème.

Komui jeta un coup d'œil à Kanda, assis à ses côtés, à la place du conducteur. Le jeune homme semblait songeur.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Oui, répondit-il sans hésiter. Je me dois de faire de mon mieux pour protéger Lavi, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, c'est à cause de toi que je suis dans la merde, je te rappelle.

-Euh, c'est pas faux. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

-Au fait, pourquoi Reever n'est-il pas venu avec nous ? demanda Allen, assis à l'arrière.

-Il était à Las Vegas. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, d'ailleurs.

-Ah, c'est pour lui qu'on poireaute sur ce parking depuis un quart d'heure ?

-Évidemment. Les Noah ne vivent pas à South Central, enfin. Cette bande de salopards possède un superbe manoir dans les beaux quartiers.

-Y'a des beaux quartiers à L.A ? ironisa le japonais.

-Allons-nous rencontrer le Comte, Komui ? ajouta Marie, assis à côté d'Allen.

Mesurant deux mètres de haut et pesant une bonne centaine de kilos, Marie était l'unique médiateur des Exorcistes. Cette fonction nécessitait de la diplomatie, une certaine souplesse et beaucoup de patience, qualités rares chez les fils de la rue. Il était très apprécié et respecté dans la rue, à la fois pour son humanité et son courage. Il était en effet devenu aveugle après un règlement de compte sanglant.

Cet handicap n'en était pourtant pas un.

-Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Ce serait vraiment étonnant de la part des Noah. À vrai dire, très peu de gens ont vu son visage et on ne sait même pas à quoi il ressemble.

-Peut-être qu'il est tellement moche qu'il a honte de se montrer, suggéra le Tricheur.

-Ah, l'insolente adolescence…

-On sent que Lavi est passé par là, remarqua Marie.

-Tu as un problème avec l'humour lapinisé ?

-Pas du tout. D'ailleurs, qui a commencé à le surnommer ainsi ?

-Alors là, je ne sais plus, répondit Komui. Chomesuke, peut-être.

-Mais pourquoi un lapin ? interrogea Kanda.

-Parce que le lapin est un animal très affectueux, voire un peu collant. Et il a une très bonne vue, répliqua Allen. Mais je crois que c'est Cross qui a commencé.

-Mais ça n'explique pas tout.

-Moi, il me fait vraiment penser à un lapin. Au fait, Marie, tu le connais ?

-Oui. Il venait souvent chez nous avec Cross, quand il avait dix onze ans. Il se méfiait de nous, au début, mais il a fini par comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, alors il est devenu rieur et beaucoup plus enjoué. Sa présence n'était pas désagréable, et quand Lenalee a… disparu, je crois qu'il nous a tous un peu manqué, avoua-t-il.

Komui haussa un sourcil.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, patron. Lavi a souffert, comme tous les fils de la rue, mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait Lenalee, il faisait de son mieux pour la faire rire.

Il marqua une pause, mais le chinois ne répondit pas. Allen fit la moue.

-Et vous ne l'avez pas oublié, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous laissez Bakanda venir avec nous.

-Marian m'avait demandé de le protéger, c'est tout.

-Quelle importance, puisqu'il est mort ? cracha-t-il d'une voix rageuse. Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Lavi ?

-C'est déjà assez difficile pour lui, remarqua l'aveugle.

-Il a le droit de savoir, comme tout le monde. Il va bien finir par l'apprendre, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Kanda jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, agacé. Il commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol de parler de Lavi. À chaque fois qu'un Exorciste prononçait son nom, c'était comme une morsure glacée sur son cœur. Il voulait le voir. Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent.

-Allen, ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Nous verrons ça plus tard, d'accord ?

-Hmm.

-Lavi n'est pas obligé de savoir, suggéra le chinois.

-Ce n'est parce que vous êtes dans le déni que Lavi aussi doit-

-Pardon ? coupa-t-il sèchement.

Le Tricheur soupira.

-Enfin, patron, nous savons tous que vous n'avez pas vidé la chambre de Lenalee. Tout est resté tel quel depuis sa mort.

-Tais-toi, ordonna-t-il.

-Bah quoi ? Vous pensiez que-

-Je t'ai demandé de te taire, Allen ! cria-t-il presque.

Komui se tourna vers lui, les traits crispés par la colère et le foudroya du regard.

Allen rougit, honteux, et baissa les yeux. Marie voulut dire quelque chose, mais s'abstint finalement. Il attendit un peu que Komui se calme, s'avança et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son supérieur. Il sursauta et le remercia d'un bref signe de tête, avant de se souvenir que le jeune homme était aveugle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Marie, ça va.

-Je… Je suis désolé, souffla le jeune Exorciste.

-C'est bon, Allen, c'est déjà oublié.

-…Lenalee me manque aussi, vous savez.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il pour lui-même d'une voix tremblante. Je sais.

Silence. Komui, tendu, se perdit dans la contemplation du parking tandis qu'Allen commençait à regretter d'être venu. Il aurait mieux fait de demander à Link de le remplacer et de retourner se coucher. Le japonais, lui, ne supportant plus cette ambiance pesante, cherchait désespérément un moyen de faire diversion. Il finit par trouver et lâcha un soupir soulagé.

-Ce serait pas la bagnole de Reever, là-bas ?

* * *

><p><em>Lemoore<em>

_Ru Villa_

* * *

><p><em>10:30 a.m<em>

* * *

><p>Jesus n'aimait que deux choses. La première était sa maîtresse, parce qu'elle lui donnait à manger et le laissait dormir sur le canapé. La deuxième était les papillons qui volaient en toute insouciance dans le jardin, au printemps et en été. Il en avait déjà vu de toutes sortes, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Il adorait se cacher dans les hautes herbes et les observer longuement.<p>

Le papillon avait un goût exquis et fondait sous la langue.

-Jesus, tu baves sur le tapis.

Il leva les yeux vers sa maîtresse, assise en tailleur sur le canapé.

-Miaw.

-C'est ça, _miaou_, ironisa-t-elle. Crétin de chat.

-Ne l'écoute pas, Jus'. Tu es le plus beau, le plus extraordinaire chat du monde !

Lui, c'était le nouveau. Il était arrivé la veille et, à force de caresses et de croquettes, était parvenu à amadouer Jesus comme personne auparavant. Pas même Kanda, qui s'était fait mordre et griffer une bonne dizaine de fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait celui-là, hein ? Qu'il était un chat facile ? Non mais. Il avait des principes, lui.

Et sa maîtresse était tendue et nerveuse quand le japonais était là.

-Au fait, Mika, pourquoi tu l'as appelé _Jesus _?

La jeune femme fit la moue, agacée. Depuis que le rouquin connaissait son vrai nom, il ne cessait de chercher de nouveaux surnoms. Après Haila, Kaila et Mila, elle commençait à en avoir marre.

-Pourquoi pas ? répliqua-t-elle.

Lavi acquiesça, sourit et tendit une main vers le chat. Jesus vint s'y frotter, ronronnant de bonheur.

-Tu l'as depuis longtemps ?

Elle leva les yeux de son livre – _la version russe de Croc Blanc, de Jack London_, lui avait-elle dit plus tôt – et soupira.

-C'est un interrogatoire ?

-Je m'ennuie, Haila, plaida-t-il. Et puis, je ne te demande pas tes mensurations, non plus. C'est juste un chat.

Non, ce n'était pas _juste_ un chat. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire.

-On me l'a offert, il y a quatre ans.

-Tu venais d'arriver aux États-unis ?

-Oui, c'était en mars, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. La personne qui me l'a offert l'a appelé Jesus, c'est tout.

-C'était ton anniversaire ?

-Non.

Elle sentit son estomac se nouer en repensant à ce jour, où _il_ avait débarqué sans prévenir à son petit appartement de Compton, une caisse pour animaux sous le bras et un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de prétexte pour te faire plaisir_, avait-il dit avant de l'embrasser.

Alors elle répéta au rouquin, les mains crispées sur son livre de poche et les yeux rivés sur son chat :

-Il n'y a pas besoin de prétexte pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Manoir Noah_

* * *

><p><em>10:40 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Le Comte, contrairement à ce que pouvaient penser les fils de la rue, n'aimait pas cette guerre. Il la détestait, même. Il était né dans une famille d'américains moyens, avait suivi sa scolarité dans une bonne école et avait même fait des études de droits. Il était devenu avocat très jeune, s'était fiancé à une femme adorable et espérait avoir des enfants. Mais quand, pour défendre un dealer, il était descendu dans la rue, il n'avait pas su remonter.<p>

Il était resté et avait fondé une autre famille, d'un genre bien différent. En quelques années à peine, il s'était métamorphosé en mafieux sans scrupules, doublé d'un riche homme d'affaires qui traitait avec les politiques de tout le pays. Cependant, il n'avait pas la haine de la rue dans le sang et avait déclaré la guerre à contrecoeur. Pourquoi, alors ?

Parce que plus que tout, il détestait les Exorcistes.

C'est pourquoi, quand le Comte reconnut le chef Lee, son bras droit, leur médiateur et les deux gamins à travers la fenêtre de son bureau, il poussa un soupir agacé. Il avait accepté la demande des Exos par simple curiosité – qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient, hein ? Il prit néanmoins ses responsabilités et descendit les rejoindre. Il croisa Road dans les escaliers et la fillette le suivit avec enthousiasme jusqu'au grand salon.

-Vous avez l'air de mauvaise humeur, Comte, lança-t-elle en chemin.

Il esquissa un sourire tendre.

-Contrairement à toi, mon chou. Tu es rayonnante, aujourd'hui.

Road fit la moue.

-Seulement aujourd'hui ?

-Aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Allen est là aussi, avoua-t-elle en souriant.

-Houlà, heureusement que Sheryl ne nous entend pas…

Elle rit.

-Au fait, Tyki n'est toujours pas rentré ?

-Non. Il est très occupé, en ce moment, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant la porte du grand salon.

* * *

><p><em>10:50 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Reever Wenhamm n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur l'ambiance tendue qui régnait entre les Exorcistes et Komui. Après tout, c'était normal. Cette entrevue avec les Noah les rendait tous nerveux et anxieux. Néanmoins, il avait l'impression que c'était autre chose, que le malaise était plus profond que ça. Quant à Kanda, il était littéralement à côtés de ses pompes.<p>

Reever passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds et jeta un coup d'œil au Noah qui les avait fait entré, debout en face de lui. Il avait reconnu sans peine Sheryl, avec ses longs cheveux bouclés et son sourire carnassier.

-Le Comte ne devrait plus tarder, annonça-t-il aux Exos.

Komui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il allait donc se montrer. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit et tous se tournèrent vers elle, avides de connaître le visage du plus grand mafieux de l'histoire de la rue – sauf Marie. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plus courts que ceux des Noah, et ses yeux brillaient d'une intelligence certaine, d'une confiance sans failles. Son visage à la mâchoire carrée était creusé de quelques rides, mais il aurait pu avoir vingt-cinq comme quarante ans.

Le Comte dégageait autant de froideur que de prestance.

Il adressa un signe de tête à Sheryl et vint s'asseoir en bout de table, avec à sa droite Komui et un fauteuil vide à sa gauche où Road s'empressa de s'installer. Elle lança un sourire à Allen, qui détourna aussitôt le regard.

-Bonjour à tous, commença le Comte d'une voix limpide et douce. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, en effet, répondit Komui, un peu surpris. Monsieur le Comte, je vais vous épargner les banalités habituelles et entrer dans le vif du sujet : je souhaiterai mettre en œuvre une armistice le plus tôt possible.

À ces mots, Road rit et Sheryl arqua un sourcil.

-Êtes-vous sérieux, Komui Lee ?

-Tout à fait, monsieur le Comte.

-Oh. Intéressant, très intéressant. Sheryl, apporte-nous du papier et des plumes.

-…Un bloc-notes et un stylo, ça vous ira ?

-Parfait. Allez, va me chercher ça tout de suite.

-Bien, monsieur le Comte, répondit le Noah en sortant du salon.

Reever, Kanda et Allen échangèrent un regard perplexe.

-Monsieur le Comte, vous vous doutiez de notre requête en acceptant de nous rencontrer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Marie.

-Évidemment. Marie Noise, c'est bien ça ? Le médiateur.

L'aveugle acquiesça. Le Comte dévisagea chaque Exorciste, les uns après les autres, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en eux. Il énuméra leurs noms, à voix haute, et s'arrêta brutalement en reconnaissant ce jeune homme qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque là.

-Allen Walker.

-Oui ? bredouilla-t-il, surpris.

-Ton bras te fait-il toujours souffrir ?

Le jeune homme blêmit, arrachant un sourire satisfait au Comte. Il avait six ans quand une bande de gosses de la rue l'avait aspergé d'acide. Il avait eu le réflexe de se protéger le visage et son bras gauche avait tout pris. Il ne put jamais oublier cette douleur qui l'avait déchiré pendant des mois et des mois, et même des années après, il lui semblait qu'elle venait encore le démanger dans son sommeil.

Sa peau avait pris une teinte rougeâtre et d'étranges parcelles de tissus mal cicatrisés couraient toujours aux endroits qui avaient été les plus touchés.

Il le cachait comme il pouvait et portait un gant en permanence.

-Non, mentit-il après un temps d'hésitation. Je vais très bien, merci.

-Tant mieux, répondit le Comte tout en pensant le contraire.

Puis il ajouta, souriant :

-Et Ka ? Est-ce que tu en fais encore des cauchemars ?

Komui arqua un sourcil. Comme tout le monde dans la rue, il connaissait Ka de réputation, et l'avait même croisé à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne savait pas que le dealer avait des liens avec l'Exorciste.

-Je ne vois pas, souffla-t-il en sentant lui monter les larmes aux yeux. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Allen, tu connaissais Ka ? demanda Reever.

-Non, non, vraiment. Je ne vois pas, je-

-Oh ? Il était si cruel avec toi ? renchérit le Comte.

Son expression montrait clairement qu'il jubilait.

-Non, non, répéta-t-il très vite, ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Évidemment qu'il faisait des cauchemars. Ka avait marqué sa chair et son esprit pour les mille ans à venir, et plus encore. Mais Link était habituellement là pour le rassurer. Sauf que Link était à des miles de là.

Le Tricheur fut brusquement terrassé par la solitude.

Le Comte ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Mon pauvre petit Allen, pauvre petit être innocent… ça doit faire si mal d'être si seul, murmura-t-il avec tendresse.

Marie, ne pouvant pas voir le visage radieux du Comte et l'air affolé du jeune Exorciste, hésitait à intervenir. Komui et Reever s'échangeaient des regards neutres, perdus. Et Allen sombrait, à une vitesse incroyable. Il n'était plus que peur, plus que désespoir. Il crut qu'il était en train de mourir, mais son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Alors quelque chose heurta sa jambe et il reprit conscience.

-Bon, on le signe ce contrat, oui ou merde ? claqua la voix sèche de Kanda.

Allen leva les yeux vers le japonais, assis en face de lui. Il ne moufta pas. Deuxième coup, plus brutal que le précédent.

-Bien sûr. Road, ma belle, va voir ce que fiche Sheryl.

Le jeune Exorciste esquissa un sourire. C'était Kanda, qui lui filait des coups de pied sous la table pour le faire réagir, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Le japonais lui lança un regard, et Allen crut y déceler de l'inquiétude. Il hocha brièvement la tête, et une fois encore personne ne le remarqua.

Sauf le Comte qui, déçu par le jeune Exorciste, reporta son attention sur Kanda.

-Yuu Kanda. Vous avez du cran de pénétrer dans mon manoir, mon cher.

L'Exorciste grimaça.

-J'espère ne pas avoir trop sali la moquette.

Le Comte eut un sourire froid.

-Et puis, je ne suis qu'un soldat dans votre guerre de psychopathes, mon vieux. Pour les réclamations, faut voir avec le chef Lee.

Le Comte se tourna vers Komui, ratatiné dans son fauteuil. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, qui aurait bien pu être du chinois comme de l'hébreu, mais le japonais reconnut les mots _bouffeur de sushi_, _baisse de salaire _et _ingratitude des jeunes_.

-Heum heum, euh, oui, en effet, je comprends, articula-t-il finalement.

Komui se racla la gorge et s'expliqua :

-Les rumeurs de la rue, depuis quelques mois, indiquaient que vous – les Noah – ont retrouvé l'ancien rejeton du Beau Mec, Lavi. D'après les derniers évènements en date, ces rumeurs étaient vraies, n'est-ce pas ?

-Absolument, admit le Comte.

-Bien. Après quelques recherches, j'ai donc, en toute connaissance de cause, envoyé Kanda à Santa Maria, où Lavi vivrait actuellement. Je lui ai donné pour ordre de fouiller dans son entourage pour y dénicher un éventuel infiltré Noah. Seulement, à peine venait-il de rencontrer Lavi que celui-ci était pris pour cible de deux tireurs dans un supermarché.

Kanda acquiesça.

-Mon but n'était pas de m'opposer aux Noah, mais de sauver les intérêts des Exos en sauvant Lavi, rien de plus.

-Je me porte garant de cette décision, monsieur le Comte. Et c'est en tant que chef des Exorcistes que j'exige que le contrat sur Yuu Kanda soit immédiatement supprimé.

Le Comte sourit.

-Cela devrait pouvoir se faire, admit-il. Mais je veux le rejeton du Beau Mec en échange.

Le japonais se crispa et Allen lança un regard implorant à Komui. Le chef des Exorcistes sembla réfléchir un moment, puis se tourner vers Reever.

-Je suis d'accord, annonça ce dernier. Le plus important est de faire supprimer ce contrat sur Kanda.

Allen voulut dire quelque chose mais Komui l'arrêta d'un signe de la main. Il interrogea le japonais du regard, patient.

-Je suis contre. Mais j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

-En effet, avoua-t-il. Où se trouve Lavi ?

-Et si je ne sais pas ?

-Il est placé sous ta surveillance. Ce serait un manque de professionnalisme de ta part.

-OK. Mais je le ramènerai moi-même ici même, si cela vous convient, dit-il au Comte.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-L'endroit où il se trouve actuellement doit resté secret – et puis c'est pas vos oignons.

Le Comte sourit, amusé.

-Sheryl, nous t'attendons.

Aussitôt, le Noah entra dans le salon, suivi de Road. Il déposa un bloc-notes A4 et deux stylos dorés sur la table. Le Comte arracha une feuille et commença à écrire – la date et l'heure, qu'il demanda à Sheryl.

-Puis-je vous demandez ce que vous comptez faire de Lavi ? demanda Komui, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Sheryl éclata de rire.

-Voyons, mon chou, tu espères peut-être que nous allons lui offrir une tasse et discuter du bon vieux temps près du feu ?

Puis il ajouta, une lueur cruelle dans les yeux.

-Oh que non. Nous allons le torturer, l'écarteler, le démembrer et défigurer son joli minois de fils de la rue jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

Komui déglutit difficilement, tandis que Reever grimaçait, dégoûté. Marie soupira et murmura quelque chose. Allen, aux bords des larmes, ferma les yeux. Seul Kanda resta de marbre. Un observateur attentif aurait néanmoins remarqué qu'il tremblait. De rage ou de peur, ou peut-être les deux à la fois.

-J'aimerai d'abord mettre quelques détails au point, monsieur le Comte, reprit calmement Komui.

-Bien sûr, je vous écoute.

-J'imagine que vous vous souvenez de la jeune fille présente lors du cafouillage de Tijuana.

-Oh, je vois. Lenalee Lee, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

Reever arqua un sourcil et lança un regard surpris à son supérieur.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Elle a été tuée lors du raid. Et c'est ma sœur.

Le Comte se garda d'ajouter qu'elle_ était_ sa sœur et le laissa continuer.

-Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est un des jumeaux qui l'a assassiné.

-Oui, David.

-Je le veux.

Silence. Le Comte garda néanmoins son calme et lui demanda de répéter.

-Je veux David. Vous aurez Lavi et tout ce que vous voudrez en échange, mais livrez-moi ce connard où aucun accord ne sera possible.

Reever fila un coup de coude à Komui et tenta de reprendre en main la situation.

-Enfin, chef, vous délirez. On-

-Toi, tu la fermes, répliqua-t-il sèchement sous les regards sidérés des Exorcistes. Monsieur le Comte, je vous prie.

Le chef des Noah poussa un soupir las et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Sheryl, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

-Oui, monsieur.

Le Noah ouvrit en grand la porte du salon et sourit aux Exorcistes.

-Dehors.

-Pardon ? s'insurgea Komui.

Road se leva précipitamment, faisant tomber son fauteuil qui heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd.

-Vous croyez que nous allons livrer notre frère à une bande de salopards comme vous ?

Elle bouillonnait littéralement de colère et ses jolis yeux dorés brillaient d'un éclat de haine pure.

-Sortez ou je vous tue tous.

Les Exorcistes se levèrent sans protester. Reever attrapa Komui par le bras et le força à les suivre en lui intimant de se taire.

-Tu viens de détruire notre seule chance d'arrêter cette guerre, cracha-t-il à son supérieur tandis qu'il sortait du manoir. Est-ce que tu en as au moins conscience ?

Komui lui lança un sourire narquois avant de lâcher :

-Fuck.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South Central_

* * *

><p><em>11:20 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Marie fut le premier à prendre la parole.<p>

-On ne peut plus rester à L.A, maintenant.

-…Oui, ce serait trop risqué. On devrait peut-être se faire oublier quelque temps. Il faudrait contacter les autres pour les prévenir, aussi, ajouta Allen.

Kanda acquiesça silencieusement et interrogea Reever du regard.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Ce serait plus sage qu'ils se planquent le plus loin possible de L.A.

-Et nous ?

-Pourquoi pas Sacramento ?

Les trois Exorcistes opinèrent.

-Allen, tu pourras appeler Link quand on arrivera.

-Non, je préfère qu'il vienne avec nous.

-Bon, comme tu voudras. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, pour Lavi ?

-Je m'en occupe, répondit le japonais.

-Je ne pense que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il nous suive.

-En fait, Middle-of-the-road est déjà avec lui.

-Lavi est à Midcity ?

-Oui, je resterai là-bas aussi.

-D'accord, mais l'ennui, c'est qu'on ne pourra pas te contacter.

-Je passerai à Sacra d'ici trois ou quatre jours, histoire de mettre les choses au clair.

Reever soupira.

-On va en avoir grand besoin.

-Personne ne savait ce que comptait faire Komui, alors ?

Tous firent signe que non.

-OK. Kanda, tu peux prendre ma voiture, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant les clefs. Tu t'en débarrasses dès que tu peux, évidemment.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

_Croc-blanc_, de Jack London : un très beau roman, je trouve. J'ai vérifié, il a effectivement été traduit en russe. Quant à l'histoire, elle tourne autour d'un chien-loup, Croc-blanc, et de ses maîtres successifs.

_Sacramento_ : ville assez importante à 6/7 heures de L.A., dans le nord de la Californie.**  
><strong>

Oui, le nouveau OC est un chat. Oui, il s'appelle Jesus. On saura pourquoi un jour ou l'autre, normalement.

Les cours reprennent, j'aurais donc beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Mais _don't panic_, j'ai encore une dizaine de chapitres terminés en stock.**  
><strong>


	15. Chapitre 15

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Les flash-backs reprennent.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 <strong>

* * *

><p><em>20 Février 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South Central_

* * *

><p><em>09:10 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lenalee Lee était une fille de la rue particulière. Après la mort de ses parents, son grand frère Komui s'était occupé d'elle. Il n'était alors qu'un dealer de clope indépendant et ne voulait pas que sa sœur suive la même voie. Elle méritait mieux que la rue. Il l'avait fait sortir sans trop de problèmes, puisque leurs parents ne l'avaient jamais impliqué dans leurs affaires.<p>

Il avait engagé une nounou avec ses maigres économies et la petite fille avait grandi normalement dans le quartier chinois de L.A.

Mais quand elle eut douze ans, elle commença à s'intéresser à la rue. Son frère venait de reprendre le commandement des Exorcistes et gagnait peu à peu le respect des puissants de la rue. Elle posait de plus en plus de questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Mais elle s'acharnait et il avait fini par céder. Il l'avait emmené à South, dans l'entrepôt qui servait de quartier général aux Exos.

Elle avait rencontré Reever, son bras droit et ami depuis des années, et quelques hommes et femmes qui travaillaient pour lui. Lenalee avait aimé cet univers. Ne devrait-elle pas, après tout, faire partie de ce monde à part ? Cette idée ne la quittait plus. Komui l'avait ramené une deuxième fois, ce qu'il regretta ensuite toute sa vie. Marian Cross était passé le voir.

Leurs relations étaient un peu tendues, mais il arrivait que le Beau Mec vienne pour simplement discuter. Il avait, bien évidement, dragué sa sœur. Cela avait un peu agacé la jeune fille, mais elle lui avait aussi trouvé une telle classe, un tel charisme, qu'elle l'avait envié pour son appartenance complète à la rue.

De plus, Lavi était avec lui. Lenalee était immédiatement tombé sous son charme. Ils n'avaient qu'un an d'écart, après tout. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé et s'étaient promis de se revoir, ce qui ne plaisait guère à Komui. Mais rien n'aurait pu empêché sa sœur de s'approcher chaque jour un peu plus de la rue, jusqu'au point de non retour. Elle s'attacha très vite à Chomesuke, Arystar Krory et Allen Walker.

Link, lui, restait distant. Il ne voyait pas d'un bon œil cette jeune fille qui venait mettre son nez dans leurs affaires. La jeune fille s'impliquait de plus en plus. Elle avait accompagné Allen et Lavi quand ils allaient dealé, une fois. Chome lui avait appris à utiliser un pistolet. Krory la déposait parfois à son école, du moins jusqu'au jour où elle annonça à son frère qu'elle arrêtait les études pour vivre dans la rue.

-Lenalee ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux. Lavi se tenait devant elle, souriant. Le jeune homme devenait de plus en plus beau en grandissant. Elle rougit à cette pensée.

-Oui ?

-On a du boulot, ce soir. Kro' va te ramener chez les Exorcistes.

-Déjà ? Mais Chome voulait me faire essayer ses vieilles robes.

-Je sais, ma jolie. Mais on ne peut pas te laisser ici seule.

-Vous partez tous ?

-La patron, Chome, Kro' et moi. Allen et Link vont rentrer à l'appartement, et Bookman est déjà rentré chez lui.

-Zut.

-On verra ça demain, Lena, ajouta Chomesuke derrière-lui.

-Mais j'ai dit à mon frère que je restais toute la nuit.

-Il sera sûrement ravi de te voir plus tôt.

Elle soupira et se leva du canapé.

-Bon, d'accord.

Marian entra alors dans la pièce, son manteau sous le bras.

-Ah, Monsieur Cross ! Où allez-vous ?

-N'essaie pas de m'amadouer, ma jolie, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire carnassier. Je ne te dirais rien.

Lenalee n'abandonna pas pour autant.

-S'il vous plaît, Marian, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-On-

-Non, patron ! Vous êtes encore en train de vous faire avoir ! coupa Lavi.

-Tais-toi, sale mioche.

-Marian, on ne peut rien lui dire, ajouta Chome.

-Je vous ai demandé votre avis, vous deux ? répliqua-t-il en les foudroyant du regard.

-Pardon.

-On va récupérer de la came au Mexique, c'est tout.

-D'accord. Je peux venir ?

Lavi se racla la gorge.

-Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, ma jolie.

-Mais Chome m'a appris à tirer ! Je sais me défendre. Et j'ai quatorze ans, je ne suis plus une gamine.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, Lena.

-Je _veux_ venir. Je suis une fille de la rue, moi aussi.

-…

-Je me tiendrais tranquille, c'est promis.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux et prit un air implorant. Marian céda. Mais elle était si belle, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et sa peau de pêche. Il ne savait pas résister à une jolie fille.

-Bon, on y va ou vous attendez qu'il neige ?

-Vous êtes si prévisible, patron, remarqua Lavi.

-Tais-toi. Et veille sur la demoiselle.

-Bien, patron. Et pour Komui ?

-Je ne lui dirais rien. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir, répondit la jeune fille.

Lavi voulut protester mais elle le rassura avec ce sourire dont elle avait le secret. Elle était une fille de la rue, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

* * *

><p><em>30 Janvier 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lemoore<em>

_Ru Villa_

* * *

><p><em>03:40 p.m<em>

* * *

><p>Jesus s'était endormi sur le canapé, et Lavi risquait d'en faire autant s'il ne parvenait pas à se secouer un peu. Ou de mourir d'ennui. Mikhaila prenait une douche, il commençait à en avoir marre de relire <em>Sac d'Os<em>, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à voir sur le petit poste de télévision du salon et il n'avait pas même le droit de faire un pas dans le jardin. À ce rythme, il se sera pendu avec les lacets de ses Doc Martens avant le premier février.

Lavi soupira et réveilla le chat par pur sadisme – il ne supportait plus cet air serein et détendu.

Jesus le griffa en retour et fila dans le couloir. Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rédiger son testament et à chercher un point d'accroche au plafond. Non, ce serait lâche de faire une chose pareille. Et son cadavre ferait tâche avec la décoration.

Enfin, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et Lavi se retint de crier _Alléluia_.

-Je veux sortir, marmonna-t-il à Mikhaila quand elle entra dans le salon.

-Hors de question.

-S'te plaît, Mika-Mika.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire espiègle et prit soin d'articuler ses paroles :

-Crève.

-Ah non, pas ça. Ce serait une perte énorme pour l'humanité.

Mikhaila s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face au rouquin.

-Tu crois que Kanda va venir ici ?

-Hein ? Euh, non, je ne pense pas. Ce serait plutôt à toi de me le dire, non ?

-Hm. Si cette tentative d'accord avec les Noah a bien lieu, il y a des chances pour que tu fasses parti de cet accord.

-Tu veux dire que… les Exorcistes pourraient me vendre aux Noah ?

-C'est possible. Je ne connais pas très bien Komui Lee, mais je sais qu'il tenait à sa sœur plus que tout au monde. Il cherchera sûrement à venger sa mort.

-Pas faux. Et puis, les relations entre Komui et le patron étaient plutôt…houleuses, alors j'imagine qu'il ne fera pas grand-chose pour m'aider.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ils s'entendaient mieux qu'on le disait.

Lavi tiqua.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Oh, les rumeurs, répondit-elle très vite – trop vite au goût du rouquin.

-…Mikhaila, j'ai l'impression que tu caches beaucoup de choses. Mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, sauf si certaines de ces choses me concernent.

-Et alors ? Je suis là pour assurer ta sécurité, pas pour te raconter ma vie, cracha-t-il avec rage.

Lavi sourit. Le visage de la jeune femme, d'ordinaire si froid et lisse, s'anima sous l'effet de la colère. Elle fut soudain d'une beauté époustouflante, lumineuse, et tellement _humaine_.

-Tu es sublime, Mika, murmura-t-il, charmeur.

Elle rougit et se calma immédiatement.

-Muzhchiny vse odinakovy.

-What ?

-Peu importe.

-Mika, on va sûrement cohabiter pendant un moment. Je dis beaucoup de choses sur moi, alors j'aimerais que tu fasses un effort.

La jeune femme soupira.

-En vérité, je t'ai déjà rencontré.

-J'en étais sûr, dit-il aussitôt.

-Laisse-moi finir, tu veux ?

-…

-Bien. C'était il y a quatre ans, en mars. J'ai travaillé un peu plus d'un mois pour Marian Cross. On ne s'est croisé une seule fois, et j'avoue, quand Kanda m'a parlé de toi, je n'ai pas du tout fait le rapprochement.

Lavi fouilla dans sa mémoire. Ce visage, il s'en souvenait bien maintenant. Mais Mikhaila était plus jeune et semblait quelque peu fragile et naïve. Elle était à l'opposé de cette femme au regard froid.

-Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais croisé juste une fois, avant sa mort.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Oh, rien.

-Tu étais sur les nerfs, je n'avais pas envie de rajouter de l'eau sur le feu.

-Heu, de l'huile.

-Shit.

Il esquissa un sourire.

-Je vois. Tu as connu Allen et Link, aussi ?

-Oui, vaguement. Ils ne se souviennent pas de moi. En tout cas, ils ne m'en ont jamais parlé.

Le rouquin acquiesça. Les faits semblaient plus clairs sous cet angle, mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Le nom. Le nom sous lequel le patron lui avait présenté la jeune femme.

-Tu es resté longtemps au service du patron ? demanda-t-il lentement.

-Je te l'ai dit. Un mois, à peu près.

-Hmm. Donc tu es parti après sa mort ?

Son regard se voila.

-Oui.

-Comment c'est arrivé – je veux dire, comment est-il mort ? interrogea-t-il en essayant de prendre du recul, de rester neutre.

-On ne sait pas trop, commença-t-elle prudemment, et le rouquin sentit qu'elle choisissait ses mots avec soin. Il a sûrement été exécuté. D'après les rumeurs, ce serait le Comte qui aurait lancé un contrat à son nom.

-Mouais. Je vois mal un tueur minable abattre une figure aussi importante de la rue et s'en sortir aussi bien.

-Beaucoup de groupes s'étaient rangés du côté des Noah et les Exorcistes l'avaient abandonné après avoir récupéré Allen et Link. Anita et ses hommes étaient son seul soutien. D'ailleurs, toute l'équipe de Marian s'est noyée après sa mort. Certains ont fini à l'ombre, d'autres ont disparu ou ont migré au Mexique.

-J'imagine. Allen, Link et moi, on a eu de la chance, en fait.

Le rouquin se souvenait de la nuit où le patron l'avait réveillé. Une voiture les attendait, Bookman et lui – direction le Mexique, puis la Colombie, pendant presque six mois. Puis Santa Maria, si tranquille, si paisible.

-Marian tenait vraiment à toi, Lavi.

Le rouquin eut comme un pincement au cœur.

-Je sais.

Non, décidément, il ne parvenait pas à se faire une raison – Cross ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Mikhaila sembla lire dans ses pensées et tenta de le rassurer.

-N'y pense plus. Le plus important pour toi, pour l'instant, c'est de survivre, non ?

-Ouais, j'avais presque oublié.

-Bien.

Elle sourit faiblement, regrettant sa compassion et sa soudaine tendresse. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, d'être aussi patiente, aussi attentive. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie que le charmant jeune homme assis en face d'elle risquait de mourir dans les prochains jours. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre quelqu'un, pas encore. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir.

Le miaulement plaintif de Jesus la fit sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jus' ? interrogea le rouquin en prenant le chat dans ses bras.

L'animal ne protesta pas et se lova contre son torse.

-Elle veut juste un peu d'attention, cette sale bête.

-Miawww, répliqua-t-il à sa maîtresse.

-C'est ça. Poproshaĭka.

-Heu, il comprend le russe ?

Mikhaila haussa les épaules.

-Comment savoir ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à tenir une conversation avec un chat pendant plus de deux minutes.

Le rouquin éclata de rire, pour la première depuis une éternité. Jesus miaula en réponse, puis il lui sembla qu'il se mit à sourire, tel le chat du Cheshire. Lavi s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Mikhaila le coupa brusquement :

-Tu as entendu ?

-…Non, répondit-il après un silence.

-Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte.

-Tu es sûre ?

Elle acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête et retourna un coussin du canapé, où elle planquait habituellement un Walther P22 surmonté d'un silencieux. Elle empoigna l'arme, intima au rouquin et au chat de se taire et s'avança prudemment jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. On frappa peu de temps après. La jeune femme murmura quelques mots, et une voix lui répondit. Elle lâcha un long soupir et ouvrit la porte, sans néanmoins baisser son arme.

Yuu Kanda se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses longs cheveux noirs encadrant son visage de marbre aux traits délicats. Lavi manqua de laisser tomber Jesus et le reposa doucement sur le sol, par précautions. Le chat sembla reconnaître le japonais et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée, arrachant un sourire à Mikhaila.

-Décidément, il ne t'aime pas beaucoup, dit-elle en le faisant entrer.

-Cette saloperie de bestiole me hait, tu veux dire.

-Forcément, si tu l'appelles comme ça, intervint le rouquin.

Ce dernier et le japonais échangèrent un regard perplexe, un peu gêné. Mikhaila leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa son manteau et rangea le Walther P22 dans une poche du vêtement.

-Heu, tu t'en vas ?

-Une course à faire. Je serais de retour dans… Hé bien, combien de temps il vous faut pour vous « expliquer »? ajouta-t-elle en mimant des guillemets.

Kanda rougit et Lavi détourna le regard.

-Deux heures, ça suffira ?

-Tu te fais des idées, Mika, je t'assure.

Elle leur adressa un sourire énigmatique et un clin d'œil.

-Voyons, mon lapin, ça crève les yeux.

-Ne-

-Surtout, n'ouvrez à personne, les enfants. Do svidaniya – et pas de bêtises, hein ?

Sur ce, elle sortit en claquant la porte. Lavi fut le premier à rompre le silence gênant que menaçait de s'installer pour un moment :

-Elle se fout de nos gueules, ou c'est juste une impression ?

-J'hésite, répliqua-t-il, moqueur.

-Hmm. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-J'essaye d'amorcer une conversation, là.

-J'avais compris.

-Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup.

-J'ai rien à dire.

En fait, le japonais avait tellement de choses à lui dire qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Vraiment ?

-Hm hm.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Dis quelque chose ou je vais devenir fou.

-Ce serait pas nouveau.

Lavi soupira bruyamment.

-Putain, Yuu, si tu fais pas un effort, on sera morts avant d'avoir commencer.

-Pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire un effort ? répliqua-t-il.

-Pas faux. Euh, café ?

Kanda eut un demi-sourire.

-J'ai mieux.

Il retira son manteau et le jeta négligemment sur le canapé. Il passa dans la cuisine, suivi par le rouquin. Il s'accroupit à la hauteur du plan de travail en granit et ouvrit une trappe dissimulée dans le sol. Deux bouteilles en verre, une enveloppe usée et jaunie par le temps, une petite cassette audio et un paquet de Lucky Strike étaient entreposés là. Intrigué, Lavi voulut examiner les objets de plus près mais le japonais l'en empêcha.

-Mikhaila est d'accord pour l'alcool, mais si tu touches au reste, elle t'arrachera les yeux et elle te les fera bouffer.

-Charmant. Tu sais ce que ça signifie, tout ça ?

-Non, je ne lui ai jamais demandé.

-Pourquoi ?

Le japonais leva les yeux au ciel.

-T'es chiant, lapin crétin. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à vouloir tout savoir ?

-…J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. Une vieille habitude, c'est tout.

Kanda prit une des bouteilles et la tendit au rouquin.

-Au fait, tu viens souvent ici ? ajouta-t-il en se souvenant du katana dans la salle d'armes de la jeune femme.

-J'y ai vécu pendant presque deux mois. Mais pitié, ne me pose aucune question, c'était juste _horrible_.

-Ah bon ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous entendiez plutôt bien, Haila et toi.

Le japonais ferma la trappe et s'assit en tailleur à même le sol. Lavi l'imita et ouvrit la bouteille. Il sourit en examinant l'étiquette : Vodka Smirnoff – plutôt prévisible, la Middle.

-Oh, ça peut aller. Mais c'est marrant comme passer deux mois enfermé dans une maison avec une tueuse au sang – très – froid pas franchement bavarde et sa saloperie de matou peut rendre dingue n'importe qui, même un fils de la rue.

-Merci de me prévenir. Mais je ne compte pas passer plus de trois semaines ici, de toute façon.

Il but une longue gorgée de Vodka qui lui brûla la gorge et lui déchira les tripes.

-Ils ont le cœur bien accroché, les russes, susurra-t-il en voyant le rouquin pâlir.

-…Yuu, espèce de salopard… T'aurais pu me prévenir.

-Ça aurait été moins drôle.

-Ah, parle pour toi, articula-t-il en lui tendant la bouteille.

L'Exorciste but à son tour, plus doucement. Il grimaça et reposa la bouteille sur le sol.

-Au fait, pourquoi es-tu venu ? Je croyais que tu faisais confiance à Mikhaila.

-Elle t'a donné son vrai nom naturellement ou tu l'as torturé pour l'obtenir ?

-Hé ! Faut arrêter de me prendre pour un sadique ! Je suis au chômage depuis quatre ans, je te rappelle.

-Et alors ? C'est le sang de la rue qui coule dans tes veines.

Lavi écarquilla son unique œil vert et se mit à reluquer ses poignets, où le tracé bleuâtre de ses vaisseaux sanguins était bien visible. Kanda reprit :

-Et puis, qui prévoyait de m'attacher au lit et de me fouetter avec un câble électrique, déjà ?

Le rouquin éclata de rire.

-J'avais complètement oublié ce truc, mais t'as bien fait de me le rappeler.

Le japonais soupira, mais il y avait un sourire dans ses yeux noirs qui n'échappa pas à Lavi.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, d'ailleurs.

Kanda avala une longue gorgée de Vodka avant de répondre.

-Je sors d'une réunion mouvementée avec les Noah.

-Sérieux ? C'était vrai alors, cet accord ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, plein d'espoir.

-Ouais. Mais ça a foiré, désolé.

-Fuck, lâcha-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux.

-Je te passe les détails, mais en gros, le désir de vengeance du chef Lee a détruit toute possibilité d'un accord pour les deux milles ans à venir.

-Tu veux dire, venger la mort de Lenalee ?

-Ouais. Il voulait David, le jumeau qui l'a buté il y a quatre ans. Mais sache que sans ça, tu étais foutu. Komui était prêt à te céder aux Noah en échange de l'annulation de mon contrat.

-Je vois, répondit-il lentement.

-C'est juste dégueulasse. Il ne nous a même pas demandé notre avis, au moyashi et à moi. Si le contrat avait été signé, j'aurai dû te conduire dans leur putain de manoir hors de prix.

-Et tu l'aurais fait ?

Kanda marqua une courte pause avant de répliquer, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

-Non.

Lavi esquissa un maigre sourire.

-Tu tiens tant que ça à moi ? dit-il doucement.

Le japonais se crispa. Link lui avait conseillé d'agir à l'instinct, alors il leva les yeux vers le rouquin et murmura, d'une voix qui lui semblait étrangère :

-Tu retournes à Santa Ma' après ces trois semaines ?

-Oui. Mais tu sais, Yuu, ça peut paraître un peu court, trois semaines, néanmoins tout dépend de _comment_ on les vit.

-C'est quoi, ça, une invitation ?

-Je crois que oui.

-…

-Enfin, c'est à toi de voir.

-J'ai du mal à te suivre, là. Si tu as choisi Santa Maria – soit les anonymes – pourquoi ne pas en finir totalement avec la rue ?

-La rue et moi, c'est fini depuis longtemps.

-Sauf que je-

-Laisse-moi finir, tu veux ? coupa-t-il avec douceur. Je suis sorti de la rue depuis quatre ans, mais pas complètement. J'étais inquiet pour Link et Allen, et penser à eux me ramenait toujours à la rue. Néanmoins, c'était la seule chose qui me préoccupait, et maintenant que je les ai vu, maintenant que je sais qu'ils sont en sécurité, je n'ai plus qu'une envie : rentrer chez moi, à Santa Maria. Sauf que ça risque de prendre un moment, donc on peut considérer que… je suis encore dans la rue, du moins pendant trois semaines.

Lavi but de longues gorgées de Vodka, de moins en moins à l'aise avec ses propres convictions. Au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas perdre Kanda, et ça commençait à sérieusement l'emmerder.

-Yuu, dis quelque chose. Je flippe à mort, là.

Le japonais ne réagit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Le rouquin soupira et reposa sagement la bouteille de Vodka. Il dévisagea longuement l'Exorciste. Sa blessure à la tempe avait presque disparu. L'alcool avait teinté ses joues blanches en rose pâle et ses yeux noirs mi-clos brillaient, accentuant sa ressemblance avec une poupée de porcelaine qu'une petite fille aurait abandonné dans un coin.

Lavi lâcha un soupir las. Il en avait assez de lutter contre ses pulsions. Il se redressa et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, en douceur, comme pour ne pas l'abîmer. Kanda sursauta mais ne protesta pas. Il prit le temps d'apprécier la maladresse et la tendresse de ce simple frôlement avant de repousser gentiment sa main. Il brisa les dernières barrières qui les séparaient et embrassa ses lèvres.

Le rouquin agrippa sa taille et se laissa tomber en arrière, l'emportant dans sa chute. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noir charbon et dégagea les mèches qui tombaient sur son front.

-Tu crois qu'on peut finir la Vodka ? murmura-t-il en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

-Bah, elle en a plein en réserve.

-Passe-moi la bouteille.

-Tu te bourreras la gueule après qu'on ait baisé.

-Tu ne me crois pas capable de faire les deux en même temps ?

-Franchement, non.

-File-moi cette bouteille, baby love, que je te montre un de mes énièmes talents cachés.

* * *

><p><em>Muzhchiny vse odinakovy<em> : russe, approximativement _les hommes sont tous pareils_.

_What ? _: anglais, _quoi ?_

_Shit_ : anglais, _merde_.

_Poproshaĭka_ : russe, approx. _profiteur_.

_Do svidaniya_ : russe, approx. _au revoir_.

_Smirnoff_ : une des marques de Vodka russe les plus connues et les plus populaires.

_Baby love_ : anglais. Pour la traduction, je ne vois pas vraiment d'équivalent en français. En fait, je tiens ça de la chanson des Supremes du même nom - pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Blédina l'a utilisé pour une pub.

Je cherchais un surnom niais que Lavi emploierait pour Yuu, mais y'avait déjà _honey_ pour Emilia et _darling_ ou _sweetheart_ ne me plaisaient pas.


	16. Chapitre 16

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Rien à dire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

* * *

><p><em>20 Février 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Tijuana<em>

_Nueva Aurora Sur_

* * *

><p><em>12:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>La route était bien plus petite que n'importe quel axe américain. Elle longeait une côte, dont Lenalee n'aurait pas su dire grand-chose – si c'était un morceau de colline ou un gros tas de terre. En contrebas de la route, quelques habitations précaires faites de tôle et de matériaux divers, et des maisons plus riches et colorées. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps, et elle ne voyait pas très bien, mais l'endroit semblait calme et les autochtones étaient sûrement rentrés chez eux.<p>

Kro' avait garé leur Hummer sur la côte, de sorte que ceux qui se trouvaient sur la route ne pouvaient pas même deviner leur présence. Lenalee regrettait un peu sa robe en laine et ses bas de nylon. La nuit était froide et humide, et son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson quand elle descendit du 4x4. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants sur le sol de terre et s'approcha du bord pour observer la route. Personne.

-On ne sait pas trop à quelle heure ils arriveront, lança Lavi derrière-elle.

Lenalee se retourna. Le rouquin, le visage éclairé par la lueur froide d'une lampe de poche, lui sourit. Elle sursauta et manqua de pousser un cri aigu.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, Lavi !

-Bien, mademoiselle.

Il baissa la lampe vers le sol. Chomesuke, près du Hummer, leur fit signe de venir. Elle ouvrit le coffre du véhicule, dévoilant tout un arsenal d'armes à feu.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ? interrogea le rouquin.

-Oui.

La jeune femme lui tendit un fusil d'assaut soviétique, qu'il soupesa et chargea en silence, avec des gestes hésitants et maladroits, comme si une telle arme le gênait. Lenalee s'en aperçut.

-Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup les armes à feu, non ?

-Ah, c'est un peu compliqué. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de trucs.

Il s'arrêta là mais la jeune fille n'insista pas.

-Lena, je t'en prie, reste en dehors du raid et tiens-toi en retrait. Maosa veillera sur toi, glissa Chome.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, d'ailleurs ?

-Kié et lui seront là dans moins d'un quart d'heure, je pense.

Chomesuke choisit un calibre 9 pour Lenalee, et l'arme paraissait si grande pour ses mains délicates que la jeune femme songea qu'elle n'était vraiment pas une fille de la rue. Elle avait vécu trop d'années dans le monde anonyme, trop de temps passé sans drogue ni haine, loin de la violence de South Central ou d'Inglewood.

-Seulement si on te tire dessus, Lena.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Et arrête de t'inquiéter, c'est vexant, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Chomesuke ne releva pas et empoigna son fusil à lunette, un gros SDM-R d'un mètre de long et lourd de quatre kilos. Krory sourit en la voyant ainsi armée.

-Belle bête. Tu sais le manier correctement ?

Elle lui tira la langue pour toute réponse.

-Krory, tu prends un kalachnikov et tu nous couvres, lança Marian en allumant une cigarette. Chome, tu me suis. Lavi, tu attends que Kié et Maosa arrivent pour nous rejoindre. C'est bien compris, les mioches ?

-Oui, chef, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Krory empoigna un kalachnikov et referma le coffre. Il alluma sa lampe de poche et s'éloigna vers le bord de la côte. Lavi fit quelques pas vers le patron et lui arracha sa clope qu'il jeta au sol avant de l'écraser du talon de ses rangers.

-Pas de cigarette pendant un raid, patron. On vous l'a déjà répété des milliards de fois.

Marian le foudroya du regard.

-C'est bien parce que c'est toi, rabbit.

Lavi lui adressa un sourire malicieux et rejoignit Lenalee, adossée au Hummer.

-Tu n'as pas trop froid, comme ça ?

-Si… un peu.

-Tiens-moi ça, dit-il en lui tendant son fusil et sa lampe de poche.

Le rouquin retira sa veste et la lui passa.

-Mais, et toi ?

-T'inquiète, je gère. Je t'ai raconté la fois où j'ai passé la nuit dehors parce que j'avais perdu mes clefs et que Link était en déplacement à San Diego avec le patron ?

* * *

><p><em>30 Janvier 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lemoore<em>

_Fox Street_

* * *

><p><em>04:10 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila avait fumé sa première clope deux semaines après son arrivée aux États-unis, derrière le <em>Jawad Diner<em>, pendant la pause de onze heures. Elle se souvenait du goût amer du tabac sur ses lèvres avec une précision effroyable, de la texture du papier, de l'odeur brûlée si particulière. Elle était vite devenue dépendante, à ses dépends. Mais depuis _sa_ mort, rien que la fumée la dégoûtait. La dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé d'en griller une, elle avait éclaté en sanglots.

Néanmoins, elle se forçait à fumer une clope – une seule – tous les ans, à la même date.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait envie de changer ses habitudes. Peut-être que c'était parler avec Lavi et remuer ainsi le passé qui avait réveillé en elle ce vieux désir malsain. Ou bien le temps était passé, et ses blessures avaient cicatrisé. Elle en doutait un peu, mais elle ne perdait rien à tenter le coup.

Mikhaila paya le paquet de Lucky Strike et le briquet en liquide, comme toujours. Le ciel commençait à se couvrir quand elle sortit du tabac et elle regretta d'être parti à pied. Elle fit quelques pas sur le trottoir et vint s'adosser à l'abribus. Un clochard était avachi sur le banc, une bouteille de Gin dans une main et un gros berger allemand à ses pieds. Il siffla en voyant la jeune femme, qui l'ignora superbement et arracha le film plastique de son paquet.

Elle tira lentement une cigarette et la coinça entre ses lèvres. Elle pesta, essuya ses mains moites sur son manteau et s'y reprit à trois fois pour allumer sa clope. Première bouffée de tabac. La fumée déchira ses poumons et la fit tousser. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et tira une deuxième bouffée. Sa vue se brouilla et une larme roula le long de sa joue.

Le clochard lui lança un regard vitreux.

-Da va pas, chérie ?

Mikhaila passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds et tira une troisième bouffée de tabac. Elle sentait le regard insistant du clochard sur elle, sûrement surpris par ses larmes, au moins autant qu'elle. Elle avait cru que ça irait, que c'était passé. Pourtant, non. À croire qu'elle serait hantée par _lui_ jusqu'à sa mort, et peut-être plus encore.

Elle essuya ses joues humides de la manche de son manteau et, soudain furieuse, plongea une main dans sa poche pour en sortir le Walther P22. Oh, pas bien longtemps. Juste assez pour que le clochard soit ébloui par l'éclat métallique du silencieux fixé au canon. Juste assez pour qu'il comprenne, malgré l'alcool, qu'elle pouvait le descendre dans la seconde sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

L'homme comprit, puisqu'il détourna le regard et retourna à ses occupations. Il s'enfila la moitié de sa bouteille de Gin en un temps record. Mikhaila l'en remercia – elle n'était pas d'humeur à tuer aujourd'hui – avant d'éteindre sa cigarette à peine fumée et de la laisser tomber sur le bitume. Elle empala le paquet de Lucky Strike d'un coup de talon, mais celui-ci y resta coincé.

Elle rit de sa malchance, et le clochard aurait rit aussi s'il n'avait pas été trop ivre pour l'entendre. Elle parvint à se dégager et s'examina rapidement dans la vitre de l'abribus. Ça allait. Ses yeux n'étaient pas trop rouges et les traces humides sur ses joues avaient disparu.

* * *

><p><em>Sacramento<em>

_M__otel Laska_

* * *

><p><em>05:5<em>_0 p.m._

* * *

><p>Reever balança son sac de voyage et son manteau sur le lit d'un geste brusque avant d'appeler ses subordonnés.<p>

-Marie, tu prends la deuxième chambre sur la droite – je te montrerai le chemin plus tard. Allen, je te laisse la première. Au fait, Link nous rejoint quand ?

-Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Il devait régler deux trois détails avant de partir.

-Bien.

Komui Lee s'assit sur le lit en pestant.

-Dis donc, Reever, il me semble que, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je suis ton supérieur direct.

-Je suis au courant, merci. Mais vous permettez, _chef_, que je décide à votre place pour quelques temps. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes à côté de vos pompes, en ce moment.

-Je sais très bien ce que je fais.

-Ah ouais ? siffla-t-il. Vous avez détruit notre unique chance de signer une trêve avec les Noah juste pour votre stupide petite vengeance immature, et en pl-

-Tu n'as pas à donner ton avis sur mon comportement, Reever !

-En plus, vous-

-Je suis ton chef, bordel de merde !

Reever inspira profondément.

-Ferme-la, Komui !

Le chef des Exorcistes tiqua, mais n'ajouta rien. Près d'eux, Marie lâcha un soupir las et Allen resta littéralement sur le cul. Reever n'aurait jamais osé parler ainsi à Komui Lee – du moins jusqu'à ce jour. Le jeune homme reprit, d'une voix plus douce :

-Oui, tu es notre chef. Oui, tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais si tes choix mettent en danger les autres Exorcistes et moi-même, je suis en droit de m'y opposer. Et poser une condition pareille aux Noah risque fort de mettre nos vies en péril, alors je vais te le dire franchement, Komui : cette vengeance, c'était une erreur.

Le chinois baissa le regard, honteux. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir, et commençait à prendre conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il avait provoqué.

-Link est sur la route pour nous rejoindre. Kanda est à Midcity pour quelques jours. Marie, je te laisse prévenir les autres, ajouta-il en le guidant jusqu'au téléphone.

Komui soupira et retira son manteau. Il leva timidement les yeux vers Reever, s'attendant à de nouveaux reproches. Mais le blond se tut, et lui adressa un regard doux, presque triste.

-Je m'occupe de tout.

-Merci, répondit-il difficilement d'une voix tremblante. Merci, Reever. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais Lenalee est morte depuis quatre ans, chef. Il est temps de passer à autre chose.

-Je vais essayer.

-Ce serait une bonne chose pour tout le monde, ajouta-t-il alors qu'on frappait à la porte. Ah, ça doit être Link. Allen, tu peux aller voir ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il empoigna son Colt 45 et ouvrit prudemment la porte. Link se tenait là, le teint pâle et les traits tendus, ses longs cheveux blonds tressés à la va-vite. Allen le laissa entrer et rangea son arme à sa ceinture. Link salua distraitement les deux Exorcistes et Komui Lee avant d'embrasser l'adolescent.

-Comment tu te sens ? Qu'est-ce que t'a dit le Comte, exactement ?

Le Tricheur le repoussa gentiment, embarrassé.

-Hé, tout doux, Link. Je vais bien, d'accord ? Et comment es-tu au courant pour le Comte ?

-Kanda m'a appelé.

-Oh, le saligaud ! J'vais lui faire bouffer son brushing !

Link leva les yeux au ciel et entraîna son amant jusqu'à leur chambre, sous les regards perplexes des Exorcistes et le sourire tendre de Marie. Allen s'assit sur le lit, pestant et râlant contre le japonais.

-Il s'inquiétait pour toi, mine de rien. Il m'a raconté que ce connard de Noah t'avait parlé de Ka et de ton bras.

Le jeune homme se calma aussitôt.

-…C'est vrai. Il n'a pas arrêté de… de me poser un tas de questions. On aurait dit que ça l'amusait, que ça lui faisait plaisir. Je ne sais pas ce qui ce serait passé si Bakanda n'avait pas été là. J'ai une dette envers lui, maintenant – fait chier.

-Moi aussi, alors.

-Link…

-Chut. Je sais que ça te hante toujours, ne dis pas le contraire. Mais il faut que tu oublies tout ça, Allen. C'est loin, très loin derrière toi.

-Non, répliqua-t-il amèrement. Regarde. Tu crois que c'est du passé, ça ? ajouta-t-il en remontant la manche de sa veste. Regarde bien. Regarde bien, j'ai l'air d'un monstre.

Link sourit faiblement et retira soigneusement son gant. Il déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main brûlé et couverte de cicatrices, puis sur son poignet, remontant ainsi jusqu'à son épaule, retirant lentement sa chemise. Il s'arrêta à la naissance de son cou pour embrasser longuement ses lèvres.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, Allen. Tu es comme tu es, et c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

L'adolescent rougit et se blottit dans ses bras.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Link soupira en l'enlaçant.

-Ce que tu peux être borné, parfois.

-Hmm, je sais.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans les cheveux blancs de son amant.

-La prochaine fois, j'irai à ta place.

-Merci, répondit-il faiblement. Link, s'il te plaît…

-Hm ?

-Dis-le encore.

Sourire.

-Je t'aime.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Bookmen Shop_

* * *

><p><em>07:20 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Emilia rangea l'aspirateur dans le cagibi de la boutique et verrouilla la porte. Elle déposa le trousseau de clefs sur le bureau de Bookman et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Le ciel perdait peu à peu ses couleurs et les nuages se teintaient de gris. La nuit était en train de tomber. Lavi l'aurait sûrement contredit : pour lui, c'était le jour qui mourrait. La jeune femme eut un sourire triste à cette idée. Le rouquin était parti depuis trois jours.<p>

Trois jours qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle, trois jours qu'elle avait passé à se demander s'il allait bien, où il était et s'il vivait encore.

Il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait, pourtant. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. Emilia soupira et prit son trench et son écharpe. Elle retrouva Bookman au rayonnage des romans, juché sur un escabeau, quatre pavés dans les bras.

-Donnez-moi ça, je vais m'en occuper.

-C'est très aimable à vous, jeune fille, mais je devrais m'en sortir, répondit-il en rangeant un volume à sa place.

-Je peux vous aider, au moins ?

-Après avoir passé l'aspirateur et dépoussiéré les étagères, vous en voulez encore ?

-Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

-C'est amplement suffisant. Encore merci, jeune fille, ajouta-t-il en examinant la tranche du deuxième livre. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

-Ça ira, je suis venue en voiture.

-N'insistez pas, mademoiselle Galmard. Je suis certain que vous avez mieux à faire que tenir la main d'un pauvre vieillard tel que moi.

Elle sourit.

-Vu sous cet angle, ça change tout. Vous ouvrez à quelle heure, demain matin ?

-Entre neuf heures et neuf heures et demi, probablement.

-Je viendrais pour dix heures, alors.

Emilia enfila son trench et passa son écharpe autour de son cou.

-Bonne soirée, Bookman. À demain.

-Bonne soirée, jeune fille.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et s'éloigna vers la porte d'entrée. Elle avait la main sur la poignée quand elle entendit quelque chose tomber. Quelque chose de lourd. Puis un fracas caractéristique, celui d'un livre s'écrasant sur le sol. La jeune femme arqua un sourcil.

-Bookman ?

Silence.

-Bookman ? répéta-t-elle, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Elle lâcha la poignée et fit demi-tour. Elle s'approcha du rayonnage, hésitante, et écarquilla les yeux en arrivant à sa hauteur. L'escabeau était tombé sur le côté, et quelques livres gisaient sur le sol, près du vieil homme couché sur le dos. Il était pâle, immobile.

-Bookman ?

Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui et tenta de prendre son pouls. Rien. Elle réessaya, en vain, et commença à sérieusement paniquer quand elle s'aperçut que sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus.

-Vous m'entendez, Bookman ? appela-t-elle en le prenant par les épaules. Fuck ! Bordel de merde, ouvrez les yeux !

Emilia gémit et se redressa. Elle se précipita sur le bureau, saisit le téléphone et éclata en sanglots en composant le neuf cent onze.

* * *

><p><em>Hummer<em> : marque de voitures de luxe, dérivée d'un véhicule militaire. En gros : c'est monstrueux, laid et très polluant.

_911_ : numéro d'urgence aux Etats-unis.

Alors, oui, on ne voit pas une seule fois Lavi et Kanda. Mais ce ne sont pas les seuls personnages - il fallait bien que je case un peu de scénar' quelque part, non ?


	17. Chapitre 17

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Après de nombreuses hésitations, Sharp comptera aussi du Tyki/Wisely. Là, tout de suite, maintenant.

(Au fait, merci à Mayuka-chan, et autres, d'avoir enterré Bookman à une vitesse folle. Non, il n'est pas mort.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

* * *

><p><em>20 Février 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Tijuana<em>

_Nueva Aurora Sur_

* * *

><p><em>12:50 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Marian Cross avait une furieuse envie de fumer, mais comme cet abruti de lapin lui avait rappelé : on ne fume pas pendant un raid. Les ennemis pourraient les voir de loin, avec la fumée – enfin, s'ils avaient de bons yeux.<p>

-Fuckin' shit.

Chomesuke lui lança un regard blasé.

-Soyez un peu patient, patron.

-Je le serais davantage avec une clope, ma jolie.

-Et moi avec le silence. Alors fermez-la, que je puisse repérer cette foutue camionnette.

Marian rejeta en arrière ses longs cheveux roux d'un geste brusque, sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Généralement, ses rivaux et alliés surnommaient le petit groupe qu'il était parvenu à se constituer en une dizaine d'années _Les Bitches_. Les concernés n'appréciaient guère, mais Marian adorait – un film porno sorti en quatre vingt douze portait le même nom. Après tout, trois quarts de ses hommes étaient des femmes, et beaucoup d'anciennes stripteaseuses ou prostituées.

Mais pas n'importe lesquelles, non plus.

Chomesuke, par exemple. Il l'avait achetée à son mac autant pour sa beauté que sa précision au fusil et sa perspicacité. Elle, c'était une vraie perle. Une rose qui aurait poussée sur du fumier. Et contrairement aux autres filles, il ne l'avait jamais touchée. La jeune femme avait beaucoup de respect pour son patron, un peu d'affection, mais en aucun cas elle n'était une fille facile – et son passé de pute l'avait définitivement dégoûté du sexe.

-Patron, Maosa et Kié sont arrivés.

-Oh, déjà ?

-Vous étiez encore dans la lune, hein ? J'ai entendu leur 4x4 monter la côte, Lavi ne devrait plus tarder.

Marian ne répondit pas. Il préférait se raser le crâne que de l'avouer, mais le rouquin était sa plus grande fierté. Un peu comme son fils, le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Le jeune homme lui ressemblait de plus en plus, mais en plus intelligent et organisé.

-Patron, siffla Chome en lui filant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Quoi encore ?

-Il serait temps d'avoir quelques explications, non ?

-Puisque tu y tiens, chérie.

-Qui la conduit, cette camionnette ?

-Des Noah.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et le dévisagea.

-Pardon ?

-D'après mes tuyaux, ils seraient trois : les deux saloperies de jumeaux et le gamin avec l'espèce de turban bizarre.

-Ils sont encore mineurs mais ils savent conduire ?

-Non. C'est un soutien des Noah au volant.

-Qui, exactement ?

-Oh, un type. On était chimiste dans le même labo, il y a un paquet d'années.

Chomesuke arqua un sourcil.

-C'est un ami ? On s'apprête à leur voler leur marchandise, je vous signale.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je le connais bien.

-Mais il est avec nous, ou avec les Noah ? insista-t-elle, un peu perdue.

Marian haussa les épaules.

-Bah, c'est pas important. Mais garde ça pour toi, tu veux ?

-…Bien. Sauf que la sœur du chef Lee est avec nous, et tu connais les rapports difficiles entre les Noah et les Exos. Alors, je t'en prie, Marian, dis-moi que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Le Beau Mec ne répondit pas. Il jeta un regard à la route en contrebas, remonta le col de son manteau et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Je te demande seulement de me faire confiance, ma jolie.

Chomesuke acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête, puis resserra sa prise sur son fusil et sentit l'adrénaline monter d'un cran, nourrissant son obsession maladive du danger, son sang de pute, son sang de fille de la rue qui bouillonnait dans ses veines.

Lavi les rejoint un instant plus tard, déjà ivre d'excitation. Il aimait cette sensation plus que tout au monde, mais le pendentif d'émeraude glacée heurta sa clavicule quand il descendit la côte, comme si son deuxième œil tentait de le calmer. Il se promit de rester prudent et s'arrêta à la hauteur du patron.

-Maosa s'occupe de Lenalee, et Kié s'est placé à l'opposé de Kro' pour nous couvrir.

-Alright. Restez en retrait et tenez-vous prêt à tout dégommer si je vous fais signe. Et oubliez pas, les mioches : c'est moi le patron, c'est moi qui cause. Alors fermez-la et faites ce que je vous dis.

-Compris, patron, répondirent-ils en chœur sur un ton moqueur.

Marian s'apprêtait à répliquer quand le ronronnement d'un moteur lui parvint. Il fit signe de se taire et attendit un peu. Un véhicule arrivait sur la droite – une camionnette, grise ou noire, probablement. Souriant, il adressa un bref hochement de tête à Chome et Lavi.

La seconde suivante, les deux fils de la rue se tenaient au milieu de la route, leurs armes métalliques luisant sous la lumière des phares.

* * *

><p><em>30 Janvier 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Hevla Lane_

* * *

><p><em>07<em>_:40 p.m._

* * *

><p>Wisely riait si fort qu'il en avait mal au ventre. Il se pliait en deux, hilare, sous le regard consterné de Tyki Mikk. Le portugais soupira bruyamment et massa ses poignets endoloris. La pétasse communiste l'avait bien eu. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse être engagée par Lavi – cette salope ne faisait rien gratuitement, bien sûr. Enfin, il n'était pas tout à fait certain que ce soit elle qui l'ait assommé, mais avant de perdre connaissance, il avait entrevu deux yeux d'un bleu froid.<p>

Il n'avait rencontré la jeune femme qu'une seule fois, mais il pouvait reconnaître ce regard avec une facilité déconcertante.

C'était Wisely qui l'avait trouvé, couché sur le sol, pieds et mains liés – Middle avait eu l'extrême bonté de lui laisser le téléphone et il choisit d'appeler le jeune homme. Il l'avait détaché, intrigué, et quand le portugais lui avait expliqué comment il s'était retrouvé dans cet état, il avait été prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Wis' ? T'as fini ?

Le jeune homme reprenait difficilement son souffle. Il acquiesça vaguement, avant de rire de plus belle. Tyki leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il commença à le dévisager, sans trop s'en rendre compte. Il ne l'avait croisé que deux ou trois fois depuis qu'il avait emménagé à Santa Ma', et le jeune homme avait beaucoup changé.

Ses cheveux avaient poussé, mais il les décolorait toujours en blanc. Quand il ne riait pas, le portugais retrouvait avec plaisir le pli enfantin et sensuel de sa bouche. Aujourd'hui, sa lèvre supérieure était entaillée et légèrement gonflée – mais au lieu d'altérer sa beauté, ça ne la rendait que plus attirante. Le jeune homme ne portait plus de turban, laissant les marques sur son front à la vue de tous.

-Tu ne les caches plus ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

-De quoi ?

Il désigna son front, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Le jeune homme l'écarta gentiment et sourit.

-C'est moins douloureux depuis quelques mois.

Trois yeux tatoués sur sa peau hâlée. Le plus gros, au milieu de son front, et deux plus petits sur les côtés. Wisely les tenait d'une enfance tumultueuse dans une secte. Les adeptes pensaient que ces tatouages donnaient le don de voir dans l'avenir et de lire dans les pensés des gens.

-Tant mieux.

-Alors comme ça, rabbit est au courant ?

-Ouais.

-Un coup des Exorcistes, peut-être ?

-Je ne crois pas. Middle-of-the-road était avec lui, et en général, elle agit seule.

-Hmm. On devrait aller voir le Comte.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Wis'. Je préfère régler ça moi-même.

-…Tu as dû prendre un sacré coup sur la tête, mon petit Tyki.

Le portugais le foudroya du regard. Le jeune homme ne se démonta pas et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Je vais très bien, j'ai seulement faim et soif.

-Après tout, tu n'es pas obligé de descendre jusqu'à L.A, je peux informer le Comte pour la russkof et le lapin fuyard.

-C'est non. T'es sourd ou tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre ?

Wisely le fixa en silence.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, Wis-

-Tu l'aimes toujours, c'est pour ça que tu veux le protéger, dit-il d'un ton égal en se levant.

Tyki le retint par le bras.

-D'accord, d'accord. Tu as raison.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves, à cet abruti de lapin borgne, maugréa-t-il en s'asseyant sur ses cuisses.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?

-En plus, ce salopard cogne fort.

-…Comment ça ?

-Ah, euh, rien.

Tyki fronça les sourcils.

-Parle, Wisely.

-Bah, tu sais, le bros bug de la came du Mexique…

-Wisely.

Le jeune homme soupira.

-Bon, d'accord. Le Comte nous a demandé de ne rien te dire, mais vu que l'autre communiste entre en jeu, ça change tout, remarqua-t-il en se retournant pour faire face au portugais. Le mois dernier, le Comte m'a envoyé avec Road à Santa Maria pour filer ton lapin. En fait, il était déçu par le manque de résultats de ton infiltration – berk, elles craignent ses insinuations.

-On est bien d'accord.

-Bref. On l'a suivi pendant un moment, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il ne se passait pas grand-chose d'intéressant, du moins jusqu'à jeudi dernier. Road surveillait la maison de la fille du shérif, comme rabbit y allait souvent. En début de soirée, elle a vu débarquer deux types. Ils sont entrés par effraction dans la maison, et l'un d'eux est sorti. Road était trop loin, elle n'a pas réussi à l'identifier, mais elle est certaine d'avoir reconnu le deuxième. Devine.

-Pardon ?

-Rooh, t'es pas marrant. C'était Yuu Kanda, l'Exorciste.

-…Et tu dis qu'il est resté chez Emilia ?

-Ouaip. La fille est rentrée peu de temps après, puis le lapin.

-Putain, j'aurais du me douter qu'il y avait un truc louche. Il m'avait dit qu'elle déprimait après s'être engueulé avec son père, ce salopard.

Wisely sourit.

-Enfin, peu importe. La fille est sortie le lendemain, pour aller bosser et faire des courses, et le lapin pour aller te voir. Sauf que l'Exo n'a pas bougé de la maison. Quand on a prévenu le Comte, il nous a dit qu'il en avait marre d'attendre et nous a demandé de…

-De quoi ?

-D'éliminer le lapin.

Tyki écarquilla les yeux.

-Quand ?

-Dès qu'on le pouvait, dans un endroit public de préférence, répondit-il doucement.

Le portugais eut un sourire narquois.

-Le Comte est vraiment un en-

-Tyki !

-Oh, je t'en prie, tu le penses aussi ! Et ce connard vous a dit que j'étais au courant, bien sûr ?

-Oui, avoua-t-il.

-Tu parles. Sancho m'a appelé vendredi : la came avait du retard, trop de retard. J'ai été obligé d'envoyer Pablo à Costa Mesa pour régler le problème, mais comme le deal fait parti de mes responsabilités, j'ai du le rejoindre. Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça. Le Comte voulait m'éloigner de Santa Ma', au cas où je vous gênerais.

-Je suis désolé, Tyki. Je n'aurais jamais deviné que-

-C'est bon, Wis'. Dis-moi seulement ce que vous avez fait après.

Le jeune homme soupira.

-Samedi matin, rabbit est sorti, seul. On l'a suivi jusqu'au Wal-Mart de Lompoc. Road l'a facilement retrouvé, et on a pu lancer l'assaut. J'ai failli l'avoir, mais il m'a arraché mon arme des mains et m'a collé une méchante beigne avec, cet enfoiré, dit-il en passant un doigt sur sa lèvre entaillée.

Tyki eut un sourire tendre.

-Il a de la ressource, mon lapin.

Wisely lui tira la langue. Ses yeux – les vrais, vivants, et non ces pâles copies d'encre noire – brillaient d'une lueur espiègle. Tyki fut brusquement submergé par le désir de le prendre, et son amour pour Lavi lui sembla incongru, déplacé.

-Tyki ? appela Wisely en agitant sa main devant ses yeux dorés. Hé, Tyki !

Le portugais sursauta.

-Continue, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ensuite ?

Le jeune homme le dévisagea longuement, silencieux.

-Heu, Wis' ?

Il soupira bruyamment et passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs.

-Fuck, Tyki.

-Quoi ?

-Tu bandes.

Silence. Le portugais baissa les yeux, honteux.

-Raah, merde. Désolé, je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu.

-Bah, c'est plutôt flatteur. Je te raconte comment j'ai failli _tuer_ l'homme que tu a_imes_. N'importe qui serait – je ne sais pas, moi – furieux, ou triste. Mais évidemment, tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Non, toi, ça t'_excite_, répliqua-t-il en riant.

-N'en rajoute pas, tu veux ? Et puis, franchement, quelle idée tu as eu de t'asseoir… comme ça, quoi ! C'est tellement…

-Ambiguë ? susurra-t-il en collant son corps contre le sien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Wis' ?

-Oh, rien, répondit-il d'une voix égale en glissant une main dans son jean noir. Après, Road a réussi à le blesser, à la jambe, mais au moment où elle allait l'avoir pour de bon, un coup de feu…

Wisely commença à caresser lentement son sexe en érection, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

-…a claqué dans l'air. Alors elle est allée chercher l'autre tireur, mais quand elle l'a trouvé, il s'enfuyait avec le lapin. Et, évidemment, c'était Yuu Kanda…

Tyki répondit d'un vague hochement de tête. Wisely accentua ses caresses avant de reprendre, d'une voix calme et limpide :

-Je crois qu'elle a réussi à le toucher aussi, mais ils nous ont échappé.

-Hn… Vous savez… où ils sont maintenant ? articula-t-il difficilement.

-Kanda est sûrement avec les Exos, mais pour rabbit, aucune idée.

Le portugais acquiesça.

-Enfin, le Comte n'a pas abandonné. Si on cherche bien, on de-

-Hors de question, trancha-t-il froidement en repoussant vivement sa main.

-Tyki ?

-Il faut que je parle au Comte, le plus tôt possible.

-Bon, si tu y tiens, dit-il lentement. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

Le portugais n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de lui répondre :

-On baise, on bouffe et, _après_, on va voir le Comte.

Wisely esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Ça me convient.

-Faut que j'achète des clopes, aussi, ajouta-t-il distraitement tandis que Wisely retirait son pull.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers lui pour déboutonner sa chemise et Tyki en profita pour goûter cette bouche qui appelait au baiser. Il mordilla sa lèvre entaillée, provoquant un gémissement de douleur au jeune homme. Rapidement, un mince filet de sang se mit à couler le long de son menton et le sexe du jeune homme durcit contre le sien.

* * *

><p><em>Lemoore<em>

_Ru Villa_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Une odeur de sueur et d'alcool flottait dans l'air. Le drap sous son corps nu était froid et moite, témoin de leurs ébats. La faible lueur de la lampe de chevet jetait des ombres difformes sur le lit défait et le parquet grinçant, d'un noir d'encre profond. Seules leurs respirations régulières troublaient le silence – ou, parfois, une voiture qui passait dans la rue ou le bruissement des feuilles des arbres dans le jardin.<p>

Lavi n'avait pas envie de parler, pas tout de suite.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait apaisé, serein. Mais peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'avait pas réellement connu de repos. Toute sa vie avait défilé à une vitesse folle, comme s'il ne la contrôlait pas. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire une pause, de rester là, simplement, sans rien faire. À penser à rien. Et aujourd'hui, ça lui faisait du bien.

Il sourit à cette idée.

-Yuu, appela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Kanda, couché sur le flanc, lui tournait le dos. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène coulaient sur sa peau de marbre, comme une cascade d'encre mourrant sur le drap blanc. Lavi suivit du regard le tracé maladroit de sa colonne vertébrale, mais il fut stoppé par la couverture qui couvrait ses hanches.

-Yuu.

-Hmm, quoi ?

Lavi se redressa sur un coude.

-Regarde-moi, baby love.

-Tu peux arrêter avec ce surnom niais ?

-D'accord, mon cœur.

Soupir.

-Va pour baby love, répondit-il.

Il se tourna vers son amant. Lavi se pencha vers lui et baisa brièvement ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, dit-il doucement en écartant les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur ses yeux.

Le japonais ne répliqua pas, surpris.

-Je tenais juste à te le dire, baby love. Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il en se tournant sur le côté.

Kanda resta un moment interdit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'exposer ainsi ses sentiments, de crainte qu'ils ne deviennent plus réels en les exprimant à voir haute. Il préférait garder ça au fond de lui. Mais après tout, rien n'était figé.

Le japonais s'approcha du rouquin et posa une main sur sa taille. Il lui prit aussitôt et l'attira à lui. Kanda colla son front contre son dos et glissa une jambe entre les siennes.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, Yuu.

-Je sais. Tu me connais, c'est pas trop mon genre.

-Hmm.

-Mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne le dis pas que je ne le ressens pas.

-…Je vois, répondit-il d'une voix égale, mais le japonais y devina un sourire. Je suis crevé, pas toi ?

-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point.

-Fais de beaux rêves, baby love.

-Toi aussi, lapin crétin.

Lavi tendit le bras et éteignit la lampe de chevet.

* * *

><p><em>Le gros bug de la came du Mexique<em> : tous droits réservés à Ruize-chan.

C'est le retour du Yuvi, donc. Bizarrement, ça m'a manqué.


	18. Chapitre 18

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Diantre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

* * *

><p><em>20 Février 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Tijuana<em>

_Nueva Aurora Sur_

* * *

><p><em>12:55 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Wisely avait une excellente vision. Cette qualité s'avéra fort utile quand les deux Bitches du Beau Mec se plantèrent au milieu de la route, leurs fusils bien visibles. Il flanqua un méchant coup de coude au conducteur assis à côté de lui et gueula à son oreille :<p>

-Salopes droit devant, fais demi-tour !

Le soutien coupa aussitôt le moteur et soupira bruyamment.

-Merci, j'ai vu. C'était vraiment nécessaire de me casser une côte et de m'exploser le tympan ?

-Franchement, non. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On les trucide ! lança David de la banquette arrière.

Jasdero acquiesça vigoureusement.

-On se calme, les enfants, intervint le conducteur. On va tous descendre_ tranquillement _de la camionnette pour voir ce que le Beau Mec nous veut, d'accord ?

Wisely fit la moue, suivi des jumeaux.

-Je préfère la méthode des deux psychopathes.

-Hé ! On est pas des psychopathes !

-Wis', je t'en prie, ne commence pas. Et puis merde, je vous demande pas votre avis. Tout le monde dehors – on va leur parler _tranquillement_, pigé ?

-Mouais, pigé. Vous venez, les psychos ?

-J'te dis qu'on est pas des psychopathes !

-Ah ouais ? Vous vous êtes vus avec vos trois couches de rimmel et vos fringues de tapins ? Z'êtes pas nets, pour des Noah.

-Heu, les enfants ?

-Tu t'es regardé avec ta serpillière sur la tête ?

-C'est un turban, David. Un _turban_. M'enfin, je peux comprendre. Quand on fait le trottoir, on n'a pas trop le temps de se cultiver.

-J'vais te la faire bouffer, ta serpil-

-Oh, les mioches, je vous parle ! coupa brusquement le soutien. Le prochain qui l'ouvre, je lui arrache la langue – rien à foutre, j'ai rien à craindre du Comte, moi ! Compris ?

-…

-…

-…

-J'ai dit : _compris ?_

-…Oui. Pardon, Néa.

-On est désolé. On dit plus rien, c'est promis, répondirent les jumeaux d'une seule voix.

Le chimiste inspira profondément et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

-Allez, zou, tout le monde descend.

Il prit les clefs et ouvrit la portière. À peine avait-il posé un pied au sol que le canon glacé d'un fusil d'assaut brûla sa tempe. Il leva les mains et esquissa un sourire charmeur à la jolie jeune femme qui le fixait, imperturbable.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

-C'est pas réciproque. Si tu fais le moindre geste suspect – même si c'est pour te gratter les couilles – je t'explose le crâne, répliqua-t-il en lui arrachant les clefs des mains.

-Je n'oserais jamais faire une chose aussi vulgaire devant une demoiselle.

-Salut les mecs. On se connaît, nan ? lança le rouquin en poussant les trois Noah devant la camionnette.

-Ça me fait mal de dire ça, mais oui, répondit David.

-D'accord avec toi, ajouta Jasdero.

-T'es qui ? demanda Wisely.

-Enfin, Wis', tu pourrais faire un effort.

-Seulement si tu lâches ton matos.

-Bien essayé, chéri, susurra-t-il avant de lancer à son patron, sans quitter des yeux les trois Noah : La voie est libre, chef. On vous couvre – et quand je dis _on_, mes petits choux à la crème, je compte aussi les deux tireurs planqués dans les broussailles.

-C'est bon, rabbit. J'apprécie ton sens de la mise en scène, mais n'en abuse pas, intervint Marian.

Enfin, il se tourna vers celui qui avait été son collègue de labo pendant presque cinq ans.

-Salut, Néa. Ça fait un bail.

Le chimiste esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Au moins un siècle. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu, Beau Mec. Tu as changé.

-Ouais.

Son visage était froid, impassible.

-Bref. Puisque tu soutiens ces enculés de Noah, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je pille ta foutue camionnette et que je bute les trois mioches, n'est-ce pas ?

Néa ne répondit pas. Il sourit simplement, un sourire doux et sincère. Marian, d'un geste brusque, sortit son revolver de son holster de cuisse. L'instant d'après, il murmurait à l'oreille du soutien, sa voix rauque trop faible pour Chomesuke ne l'entende :

-Ne vois rien de personnel là dedans, Néa. Mais moi, les putes qui baisent avec le Comte, je peux pas les encadrer, siffla-t-il en lui flanquant un coup de genoux dans les côtes.

Le chimiste serra les dents et manqua de s'écrouler. Marian le saisit par le col et le jeta à terre, laissant tout juste à Chomesuke le temps de s'écarter.

-Marian, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle aida le soutien à se relever, sans relâcher la pression de son fusil.

-Marian !

-Les clefs, ma jolie.

Elle lui tendit avec un soupir.

Le Beau Mec alluma une cigarette en ignorant les protestations de ses Bitches, les yeux rivés vers le chimiste. Puis il se détourna de lui et disparut dans la pénombre, où les faisceaux des lampes de poches mourraient. Il déverrouilla la portière et ouvrit l'arrière. Deux grosses caisses en bois gisaient là.

De l'autre côté, David cherchait à atteindre son flingue, coincé dans sa ceinture en cuir. Lavi aperçut son geste et sourit.

-Donne-moi ça, et ne tente rien. Même si tu arrives à me descendre, Chome ou un autre se chargera de toi et de ton frère.

Le jumeau échangea un regard avec son frère et se mit à réfléchir à une vitesse folle. Le Beau Mec était derrière et Néa devrait pouvoir maîtriser la fille sans problèmes. Sauf que le rouquin avait la réputation d'être du genre coriace, et il restait aussi les tireurs embusqués. Mais sans les lampes de poches et avec des fusils classiques, ils avaient une chance.

-Baisse-toi, murmura-t-il à Wisely en empoignant son revolver.

Il se jeta sur le rouquin et lui arracha sa lampe de poche des mains. D'un geste brusque, il l'écrasa sur le bitume et colla le canon de son arme sur la tempe de Lavi.

-File-moi ton fus-

Une balle siffla près de son oreille, le manquant de peu. Le rouquin éclata de rire et, profitant de sa surprise, lui flanqua son genou dans les côtes. Se redressant, il le frappa au visage et lui arracha son revolver des mains. Puis il sentit la gueule glacée d'un fusil sur sa nuque, et la voix rieuse de Wisely chanta dans son dos :

-Désolé, rabbit. Ta copine est moins résistante que toi.

-Tu la touches, je te tue, répliqua-t-il en levant les mains alors que la lampe de poche de Chomesuke s'éteignait.

Le noir se fit. Krory et Kié ne pouvaient plus rien pour eux.

-Chome, tu vas bien ? appela-t-il en se concentrant sur les bruits – leurs respirations, leurs mouvements, leurs pas.

-Ah, ça peut aller, répondit-elle d'une voix haletante. Ce salaud de chimiste… est plus fort que je croyais.

-Merci du compliment, mademoiselle.

Lavi pesta en s'apercevant qu'il avait fait tomber son fusil dans la cohue. S'il tombait entre les mains des Noah, il risquait de sérieux ennuis. Il avait été trafiqué et arrangé par le patron, et contrairement à celui de Chomesuke, il était équipé d'une vision nocturne. Le rouquin tenta de le discerner dans la pénombre, en vain. Il tâtonna du pied désespérément, mais David le trouva avant lui.

-Hé, Jas' ! J'ai le matos du lapin !

-Fuckin' shit !

Et Cross ? Où était passé cet enfoiré ?

-Tiens, y'a même une vision nocturne. Avec ça, je devrais avoir les snippers.

-Cool.

-Oh non, faites pas ça, bande de salopards !

-Navré, mademoiselle, susurra Néa.

Le claquement sec d'une gifle cingla l'air.

-La touche pas, connard ! gueula Lavi.

David soupira et mit un genou au sol. Il approcha son œil du viseur et commença à fouiller les broussailles en quête des tireurs, quand brusquement une balle lui effleura le bras.

-Fuck ! jura-t-il avant d'esquisser un sourire victorieux.

Il trouva facilement la source, plus haut qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'était une forme féminine, perchée sur la côte, armée d'un fusil au moins aussi gros que le sien. Il visa et tira, trois fois de suite, pour être certain de l'avoir tuée.

* * *

><p><em>31 Janvier 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Manoir Noah_

* * *

><p><em>08:30 a<em>_.m._

* * *

><p>Tyki gara la Cadillac devant le manoir – il y avait un garage réservé à la famille Noah, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de rester longtemps. Il claqua la portière et alluma une cigarette sous le regard vaguement inquiet de Wisely.<p>

-C'est ta cinquième depuis ce matin. Je croyais que tu étais déterminé à demander au Comte de foutre la paix à ton lapin préféré ?

-Je le suis, répondit-il en tirant sur sa clope. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que j'allais lui dire.

Wisely sonna au portail et attendit patiemment qu'on lui ouvre.

-Quoiqu'il arrive, pas un mot, ajouta le portugais en entrant dans le jardin qui entourait le manoir.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça, c'est tout.

Le jeune homme acquiesça en soupirant. En arrivant devant la porte du manoir, Tyki inspira profondément et écrasa sur le sol sa cigarette à moitié fumée. Il frappa deux coups secs et échangea un regard avec Wisely.

-Keep cool, mec.

La lourde porte s'ouvrit en grand. Sheryl se tenait là, attachant rapidement ses cheveux. Son visage s'illumina quand il reconnut le portugais et vint immédiatement à sa rencontre, tendant les bras vers lui.

-Tyki, mon cher frère !

-'Jour.

Il esquiva par réflexe et entra dans le manoir.

-Salut, Sheryl, lâcha le jeune homme à la créature étalée de tout son long dans l'herbe. La forme ?

Il se releva et épousseta ses vêtements le plus naturellement du monde.

-Tiens, bonjour Wisely.

-Tu as bonne mine.

-Merci. Tykiiiii ! Reviens-la tout de suite, petit coquin ! hurla-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite.

-Mais quelle famille de fous je me trimballe, moi…

* * *

><p><em>Lemoore<em>

_Ru Villa_

* * *

><p><em>08:40 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila leva les yeux de son livre et soupira.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je m'ennuie.

-Où est Kanda ?

-Je l'ai mangé, répliqua-t-il en pouffant.

-Lavi.

-Il prend une douche.

-Bien. Arrête de m'emmerder et va le rejoindre.

Le rouquin fit la moue.

-J'aimerais bien, mais il va râler. Et puis j'ai un tas de questions à te poser.

-Je suis occupée, là, rétorqua-t-elle en désignant son livre, et son agacement faisait ressortir son accent.

-Oh, Mika, je t'en prie. Tu n'as pas tourné une seule page depuis au moins dix minutes.

-Tu me déconcentres.

Il examina rapidement la couverture du regard.

-C'est en anglais.

-Oui.

-Je peux t'aider, si tu veux. C'est quand même ma langue natale.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

-Ce que tu peux être bornée. Au fait, Komui Lee a rencontré les Noah.

-Hm.

-J'aurais cru que ça t'intéresserait.

Mikhaila ferma son livre d'un geste sec et le posa sur la table.

-Si ça peut me permettre de me débarrasser de toi plus rapidement.

Lavi esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Navré de te décevoir, mais le chef Lee a pété les plombs et l'accord est tombé à l'eau.

-Derʹmo.

-Tiens, je comprends le russe, maintenant.

-Tu ne lâches jamais le morceau, hein ?

-Non. Mais tu as souri, j'ai le droit de rester !

-D'accord, d'accord. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ?

-Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de Lenalee Lee ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Possible. Elle a des liens avec le chef Lee ?

-C'était sa petite sœur.

-Elle est morte ? dit-elle abruptement.

Lavi ferma brièvement son unique œil.

-Oui. Il y a quatre ans. C'est ce qui a, entre autres, déclenché la guerre. Komui n'a jamais pu s'en remettre…

-Et il n'est pas le seul, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle en le dévisageant de son regard froid et perçant.

-Oui, admit-il.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et soupira. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de cette horrible nuit où tout était parti en vrille. Il avait essayé d'oublier mais n'y était jamais parvenu. Mikhaila ne trouva rien à répondre, un peu gênée.

-Vous faîtes de ces têtes d'enterrement, tous les deux, remarqua Kanda en entrant dans la cuisine. Vous parliez de quoi ?

Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine.

-Oh, rien.

-Peu importe.

-…Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

-Mais-euh, Yuu !

-Ce n'est pas très important. Mais la prochaine fois que tu vas prendre une douche, préviens-moi.

-Je suis si chiant que ça, Haila ?

-Tu t'amuses bien avec tes surnoms à la con ?

-Grave. Tu préfères lequel ?

-Aucun.

-Personnellement, j'ai une légère préférence pour _Mika_.

Kanda les observa, perplexe.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous vous entendriez si bien.

Lavi lui sourit.

-Et pourtant, Mika est comme toi, baby love. Dur à l'extérieur mais tendre à l'intérieur.

Kanda leva les yeux au ciel et Mikhaila pencha la tête sur le côté.

-J'ai du mal à te suivre, là.

-Mais siii ! Comme, heu… comme un fondant au chocolat !

-Misère. Moyashi, sors de ce corps.

-Bah quoi ?

-Heu, Lavi. Tu nous compares à de la nourriture ?

-Tout à fait, ma jolie. D'ailleurs, je commence à avoir faim.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Manoir Noah_

* * *

><p><em>08:45<em>_ a.m._

* * *

><p>Tyki considéra son thé avec une grimace de dégoût. Il n'avait jamais supporté ce liquide fade et amer – <em>rien de plus que de l'eau chaude avec un arrière goût de pissenlit<em>, disait-il souvent à Lavi, qui pour une fois était bien d'accord avec lui. Il repoussa la tasse fumante le plus loin possible et se tourna vers le Comte, assis au bout de la table.

-Je suis venu vous parler, Comte.

-Je sais, mon petit Tyki.

-Au sujet de Lavi.

-Hm, Lavi. Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Qu'en penses-tu, Sheryl ?

Le Noah eut un petit sourire contraint.

-Lavi est le nom du rejeton du Beau Mec, monsieur. Le lapin. Nous avons discuté de lui pas plus tard qu'hier avec les Exorcistes.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose à l'intention de Tyki quand celui-ci le coupa :

-Wisely m'a mis au courant, merci.

Sheryl coula un regard vers le jeune homme, assis dans un fauteuil près de la porte.

-Tu lui as parlé de l'entrevu avec les Exorcistes ?

-Heu, oui. Quoi, j'ai encore fait une bourde ?

-As-tu aussi mentionné son exécution ratée ?

Wisely eut un sourire charmeur.

-Oui, entre autres choses.

-Ce n'est pas dramatique, Sheryl, coupa le Comte. Je comptais en faire part prochainement à Tyki.

-Encore heureux, lâcha l'intéressé.

-J'aurais dû t'en informer plus tôt, en effet. C'était une erreur de ma part et je le regrette.

Tyki lui adressa un sourire narquois.

-C'est marrant, vous n'en avez pas du tout l'air. Allez, quoi. Arrêtez de jouer les hypocrites. Vous avez payé les dealers Colombiens pour qu'ils retardent la livraison et que je sois obligé de quitter Santa Maria. Comme ça, vous aviez les mains libres pour faire exécuter Lavi. J'ai tort, peut-être ?

-Non, admit-il. Mais j'imagine que tu comprends, mon petit Tyki. Les résultats de ton _infiltration_ n'étaient pas très concluants. J'ai donc décidé de prendre les choses en main et-

-Il ne sait rien, et je vous l'ai déjà répété des dizaines de fois !

Le Comte marqua une pause, le temps de lancer au Noah un regard glacé qui lui arracha un frisson.

-En effet. Mais puisque, d'après toi, il ne sait rien, en quoi peut-il bien nous être utile ?

-…

-Je préfère ça. C'est donc tout naturellement que j'ai ordonné à Road et Wisely de le suivre, puis de l'éliminer…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se mit à inspecter le plafond des yeux, l'air de rien.

-Enfin, sans l'intervention de cet Exorciste, _Road_ aurait réussi à l'avoir. N'est-ce pas, Wisely ?

-Heu, hum. Absolument, Comte.

-Il me semble donc que c'est à toi, mon petit Tyki, de régler définitivement le problème.

Le portugais se raidit dans son fauteuil.

-Je refuse.

-Pardon ?

-Si je suis venu vous parler, c'est pour vous demander de laisser Lavi tranquille.

Le Comte haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que je l'aime.

Silence.

Sheryl interrogea le Noah du regard, comme s'il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Wisely se ratatina dans son fauteuil en marmonnant que cette histoire allait mal finir. Le Comte observa Tyki avec attention avant de l'inciter à continuer.

-Je sais que ça peut vous paraître incongru et déplacé, mais quand on passe un an de sa vie avec quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un est l'ennemi de sa propre famille, on a du mal à rester indifférent.

-Je comprends tout à fait, répondit lentement le Comte. Mais qu'entends-tu exactement par « aimer » ?

-Je suis tombé amoureux de lui. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-Est-ce réciproque ?

-Difficile à dire. Lavi a appris tout récemment que j'étais un Noah et il n'a pas franchement apprécié.

-Comment a-t-il appris ça ?

-J'en sais rien, répliqua-t-il en pensant à Middle-of-the-road.

Le Comte sembla s'apercevoir de son mensonge mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Je vois, répondit-il finalement. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Tyki. En entendant, Sheryl, je compte sur toi pour annuler temporairement le contrat au nom du rejeton du Beau Mec.

-Mais enfin, monsieur, vous ne pou-

-Sheryl. Je sais très bien ce que je fais.

-…Je m'en occupe immédiatement.

-Je t'en remercie. Puisque le lapin est au courant, tu ferais mieux de quitter Santa Maria.

-Oui. Mais je garde l'appartement pour le moment.

-Si tu y tiens. Tu restes ici, alors ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Wisely se racla la gorge.

-Quoi ?

-Hm, rien. Je me disais juste que mon appart était décidément trop grand pour moi.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du portugais.

-Oh, bien sûr. Tu habites toujours du côté du Santa Monica ?

-Ouaip.

-Ça me convient.

* * *

><p><em>Der'mo<em> : russe, approx. _merde_.

Que dire d'autre ?

Rien.

Ah, si, je me suis bien éclatée à écrire le dernier passage. Surtout les brèves interventions de Wisely, en fait.


	19. Chapitre 19

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

"Je vois à l'intérieur des images, des couleurs - Qui ne sont pas à moi qui parfois me font peur"

_La bombe humaine_, Téléphone.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

* * *

><p><em>21 Février 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Tijuana<em>

_Nueva Aurora Sur_

* * *

><p><em>00:05 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Marian, son vieux couteau Buck dans une main, écrasa sa clope sur le bitume. D'après les échanges qu'il avait entendu, Lavi et Chomesuke s'étaient fait avoir, et en beauté. C'était décevant. Il s'était habitué à plus de détermination de leurs parts. Mais peu importait. À force de laisser ses Bitches faire le boulot pour lui, il en avait oublié cette exquise sensation, mélange d'adrénaline et de peur, qui courrait dans ses veines à l'approche du danger.<p>

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il fit un pas sur le côté. Puis deux. Et ainsi, lentement, sans aucune lumière pour l'éclairer, il avança dans la nuit. Il ne distinguait que des ombres mouvantes, floues. Pourtant il reconnut sans peine la silhouette de Chomesuke à ses courbes alléchantes. Celui qui se tenait près d'elle devait être Néa.

Marian fit un dernier pas et retint sa respiration. Depuis les trois coups de feu, les jumeaux et Wisely échangeaient quelques murmures victorieux. Puis une voix haineuse siffla un peu plus loin :

-Fuck.

Marian identifia le lapin, mémorisa sa position et leva lentement son couteau. De sa main libre, il saisit Néa et l'attira à lui. Le soutien lâcha un cri de surprise en sentant la lame glacée du couteau sur son cou.

-Néa ? appela Jasdero.

-Pas un geste, les détraqués, ou je raccourcis la putain du Comte.

-C'est vous, patron ?

-Marian ?

-La lampe de poche, mec, glissa-t-il à l'oreille du chimiste avant de lancer : Laissez mon lapin tranquille, les mioches.

-Merci, patron, répondit-il alors que Wisely reculait prudemment.

Néa alluma la lampe à cet instant.

-C'est mieux comme ça. Lavi, Chome, vos fusils.

Les deux Bitches arrachèrent avec satisfaction leurs armes des mains des Noah. Une dizaine de balles se plantèrent dans le bitume dans une nuée de sifflements aigus, à quelques centimètres des pieds des deux jumeaux.

-Putain de merde !

-Vous savez ce que vous risquez, les gars.

-Patron ! hurla une voix du haut de la côte. Venez vite !

Marian arqua un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont eux, ceux là ?

-Tu ne comprends donc pas, Marian ? intervint Chomesuke en désignant David. Ce connard a tiré vers eux.

-Tu parles, je l'ai eu, cette salope !

-Ta gueule, répliqua-t-elle en lui flanquant un coup avec le canon de son SDM-R.

-Krory ! Ramène-toi !

L'intéressé dévala la pente, aussitôt imité par Kié.

-Occupez-vous des Noah, ajouta-t-il en confiant son otage à Krory. Fais gaffe, mon vieux, et tiens-le bien. Le Comte n'apprécierait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa putain chérie.

-Heu, oui, patron. Dépêchez-vous de les rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là-haut ?

Krory lui murmura quelque chose.

-Je vois. Lavi, tu me suis.

Le rouquin acquiesça et tendit son fusil à Kié. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il monta la côte en silence, sur les talons de son patron. Maosa accourut vers eux en les voyant arriver. Sa veste était tâchée de sang.

-Vite, dit-il simplement avant de retourner près du Hummer.

La portière avant du 4x4 était ouverte et la lumière à l'intérieur allumée. Lavi monta dans le véhicule et étouffa un cri. Lenalee était allongée sur la banquette, sa robe en laine imbibée de sang, haletante. La veste de Lavi est roulée en boule sous sa tête.

-Lena ?

Elle posa son regard flou sur Lavi et sourit faiblement.

-Tu es blessé ? murmura-t-elle en tendant une main tremblante vers sa joue égratignée par le bitume.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ma jolie ?

-Quand vos lampes de poche se sont éteintes, elle a paniqué, répondit Maosa. Elle m'a arraché mon fusil des mains et a commencé à tirer sur les Noah.

-C'était toi, alors ? Et David a…

-Elle a été touchée, oui. Une dans le bras et l'autre dans la poitrine, confirma-t-il en désignant ses blessures. Elle a de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je crois que la balle a traversé un poumon.

-On dirait bien. Elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Maosa, va filer un coup de main aux autres.

-Bien, monsieur.

Lavi prit la main de la jeune fille.

-Attendez, patron ! Chomesuke…

Marian hocha la tête en soupirant.

-Maosa, dis à Chome de nous rejoindre.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et s'éloigna en courant.

-Il faut faire quelque chose, patron.

Lenalee les écoutait à peine. Elle respirait difficilement, comme si l'air venait à manquer.

-Il n'y a rien à faire, rabbit. Elle est foutue, constata Marian d'une voix douce.

-C'est pas possible, répliqua-t-il. Lenalee, ma jolie, tu m'entends ?

-Ha… oui, souffla-t-elle.

-N'aie pas peur, Lena. Tu vas t'en sortir.

-C'est n'importe quoi.

-Tout va bien se passer, ma jolie.

-Tu… crois ?

-Arrête ça, Lavi. Elle sera morte dans moins d'une minu-

-Fermez-la ! cria-t-il brusquement. Cassez vous, foutez moi la paix, bordel de merde !

Marian ne répondit pas et s'éloigna dans la pénombre. Lavi baisa tendrement la main de la jeune fille et essuya son front humide de sueur.

-Lavi…

-Chut. Ne parle pas, ma jolie. Chome ne va pas tarder.

-Ha… je voulais juste vous… ha, vous aider.

-Je sais, ma jolie.

Lenalee lâcha un gémissement de douleur et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Lavi tendit une main vers son visage quand elle se redressa et, prise d'une violente quinte de toux, se mit à cracher du sang.

-Lenalee !

Elle se calma et essuya ses lèvres rougies.

-Rallonge-toi, ma jolie. Ne parle plus.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur la banquette.

-Je vais… mourir, hein… ha…

-Oui, admit-il douloureusement.

Elle éclata en sanglots.

-Lavi, gémit-elle. Lavi, j'ai… ha, trop peur…

Le rouquin se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier et garda son calme tant bien que mal.

-C'est normal, ma jolie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Je suis avec toi, Lena.

-Ha… Dis, dis-moi…

-Quoi, ma jolie ?

-Est-ce que… je suis, ha… je suis une fille de la rue ?

Lavi se figea.

-Oui, évidemment.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose, regrettant son mensonge, quand Lenalee lui sourit.

-C'est… ha, c'est bien. J'avais peur… de… ha, de mourir sans savoir qui… ha… j'étais, dit-elle tout bas. Ha… Dis à mon frère que je… ha, que je l'aime et que je suis-

Elle cracha un peu de sang mais repoussa la main du rouquin quand il voulut l'aider à se redresser.

-Que tu es quoi ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-Que… je suis désolé.

-Je lui dirais, dit-il simplement, la gorge nouée.

Elle mourut, ses yeux noirs grands ouverts sur nulle part.

-Lenalee ? appela-t-il avec douceur. Lena, ma jolie ?

Lavi reposa lentement sa main sur sa poitrine immobile. Il ferma ses yeux et, se penchant sur elle, déposa un baiser sur son front avant d'éclater en sanglots.

* * *

><p><em>31 Janvier 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Manoir Noah_

* * *

><p><em>09:15 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Le Comte croisa le regard de Sheryl et soupira.<p>

-Aurais-tu un problème avec ma décision ?

-J'ai seulement du mal à vous comprendre, répondit-il prudemment.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas si étrange. Tu veux bien m'apporter une autre tasse de thé ?

Sheryl hocha la tête et quitta la pièce en silence. Le Comte posa ses mains sur la table, paumes tournées vers le ciel. Parfois, il avait l'impression de sentir la peau de Néa sur la sienne, comme une caresse, un souffle. Parfois, il croyait voir sa silhouette dans la foule, mais ce n'était pas lui. Non, ce n'était jamais lui. Ce n'était rien qu'une illusion, un souvenir. Il le savait très bien, il n'était pas fou.

Mais il aurait aimé le revoir une dernière fois pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

* * *

><p><em>Arroyo Grande<em>

_Arroyo Grande Community Hospital_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Bak Chan ferma doucement la porte de la chambre et sourit faiblement à la jeune femme assise dans le couloir.<p>

-Bonjour, mademoiselle Galmard.

Elle leva brièvement les yeux vers lui et lui répondit d'une voix atone. Elle s'était levée très tôt et avait à peine pris le temps de se coiffer et de se maquiller. Sous son vieux trench, elle ne portait que son haut de pyjama et son short. Bak s'assit à ses côtés et sortit de la poche de sa blouse une barre de céréales.

-Tenez, prenez ça, dit-il en lui tendant.

-Oh, merci. Mais ça va aller. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

-Vous avez mangé quelque chose hier ?

-Non.

-Et ce matin ?

-…Non plus, admit-elle en prenant la barre de céréales. Merci beaucoup, docteur.

Elle déchira l'emballage plastique et commença à la grignoter distraitement.

-Vous avez réussi à joindre son petit-fils ?

-Pas encore, dit-elle en se souvenant de son mensonge de la dernière fois. Il doit être quelque part au Canada. Avant de partir, il m'a donné le numéro d'une auberge de jeunesse où il avait envisagé de penser, mais pour le moment personne ne l'a vu là-bas.

-C'est problématique, en effet.

Elle s'en voulait en peu de mentir au médecin, mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire que Lavi était en cavale pour échapper à un gang ou quelque chose de ce genre.

-Vous croyez… qu'il va tenir encore longtemps ?

-Difficile à dire. Même s'il a survécu à son arrêt cardiaque d'hier, son cœur reste fragile. Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il en fasse un à nouveau. Nous allons le garder quelques jours, au cas où.

-Fuck, lâcha-t-elle.

Bak haussa un sourcil.

-J'aurais dit ça plus élégamment, mais ça résume bien la situation.

Emilia soupira bruyamment et dévisagea la barre de céréales à peine entamée.

-Je… Non, excusez-moi, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec vos histoires.

-Vous ne m'embêtez pas, mademoiselle Galmard. Continuez, je en vous prie.

Elle inspira profondément.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, hier. Je croyais qu'il… qu'il était mort, tout simplement.

Sa voix se brisa et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Mademoiselle ?

-Oh fuck. Et Lavi qui est introuvable. Et la boutique ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour la boutique ?

-Vous devriez la laisser fermer quelques jours, conseilla-t-il d'une voix douce. Vous n'êtes pas en état de travailler, de toute façon.

Elle éclata d'un rire sec et maladroit.

-Ah ça, non. Je ne suis pas en état de faire quoique ce soit, aujourd'hui.

Bak lui répondit d'un sourire patient.

-Retournez vous coucher, et essayez de manger un peu. Je vous appelle en cas de problème.

Elle acquiesça d'un vague hochement de tête.

-Merci. Merci pour tout. Je peux le voir avant ?

-Bien sûr. Mais pas plus de cinq minutes, il a besoin de repos.

Elle se leva, sa barre de céréales à la main et entrouvrit la porte de la chambre.

-Bookman ? C'est Emilia.

Bak attendit qu'elle ait fermé la porte pour se lever à son tour. Ses autres patients l'attendaient.

* * *

><p><em>1er Février 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lemoore<em>

_Ru Villa_

* * *

><p><em>11:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi désinfecta soigneusement les blessures avant de les panser. Plus que tout autre jour, il bénit son grand-père pour toutes les connaissances qu'il lui avait transmises, dans des domaines divers et variés, de la médecine au vol de voitures. Il eut un sourire à cette pensée et songea au vieil homme assis derrière son bureau, un livre ouvert devant lui, dans une boutique d'une ville paisible de Californie.<p>

-À quoi tu penses ?

-Hum ?

Kanda arqua un sourcil.

-Tu souris comme un imbécile heureux, ajouta-t-il en écartant une mèche qui retombait sur ses yeux noirs.

Le sourire de Lavi s'agrandit.

-Ha ha, devine.

-Hmm, je sais pas et je m'en fous. Je peux me rhabiller, maintenant ?

Le rouquin observa longuement son torse nu.

-Ah non, surtout pas.

-Pervers.

-Qui ça, moi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Non, ta sœur, rétorqua-t-il. Tu as fini de t'occuper de mes blessures, non ?

-Bah oui. Et puis j'ai même pas de sœur, baby love.

Le japonais lâcha un soupir blasé.

-Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu me reluques, Lavi – je suis habitué, tu sais – mais je commence sérieusement à avoir froid, là.

-Je peux te réchauffer, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-…Dans la salle de bains de Mikhaila ?

-Certes.

-Y'en a qui tue pour moins que ça.

-Raah, d'accord, j'abandonne !

* * *

><p><em>02:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila empila les assiettes et les couverts et déposa le tout dans l'évier. Elle ouvrit le robinet et le tourna à fond vers le point rouge vif. C'était ce genre de détails anodins qui l'avait aidé quand elle était arrivée au États-unis, à peine âgée de dix-neuf ans, avec dix milles roubles en poche, soit quatre cent dollars américains. Elle ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais et avait dû apprendre très vite. Elle avait dormi deux semaines dans la rue avant de trouver un travail.<p>

Malgré tout, elle s'était accrochée.

-Zut, il pleut.

Mikhaila leva les yeux et s'aperçut que l'évier était suffisamment rempli. Elle ferma le robinet et se tourna vers Lavi.

-Beaucoup ?

-Disons assez pour être trempé en sortant les poubelles.

-Beaucoup, donc.

-La météo annonce du mauvais temps jusqu'au week-end. Tu voulais sortir ?

-Il faut que j'aille faire quelques courses.

Lavi baissa le son de la télé et se tourna vers elle.

-Pas besoin de me regarder avec cet air de chien battu, c'est non, répliqua-t-elle en plongeant ses mains dans l'eau chaude.

-Haila…

-Tu ne sortiras pas. Encore moins si tu m'appelles comme ça.

-Je croyais que les prénoms russes avaient beaucoup de diminutifs ?

-... En effet.

-Le tien aussi, j'imagine.

-Oui, admit-elle.

Lavi se leva du canapé et la rejoignit dans la cuisine.

-C'est du harcèlement.

-Pas du tout, ma jolie.

Il prit un torchon et se mit à essuyer la vaisselle propre. Elle soupira bruyamment.

-Très bien, lapin crétin.

-Alors ? Tes diminutifs ?

-_Mik_,_ Minia _et_ Micha_...

Lavi les mémorisa aussitôt.

-C'est tout ?

-... Et _Mika_.

-Ah, j'le savais ! cria-t-il en manquant de faire tomber un verre.

-Fais gaffe.

-Heu, oui, pardon.

Mikhaila termina la vaisselle en silence, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle songea aux difficultés qu'elle avait rencontré en apprenant l'anglais, et à celles qui l'empêchaient encore de comprendre un texte, au simplement de le _lire_.

-Tu comptes toujours rester ici pendant trois semaines ?

-Ouais, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Aurais-tu un service à me demander, Mika ?

-Hmm. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à... améliorer mon anglais ?

Le rouquin lui sourit.

-Avec plaisir, ma jolie.

* * *

><p><em>09:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi n'avait pas vu de tempête pareille depuis bien longtemps. Le ciel était noir, sans étoiles, parsemé de nuages gris qui s'amoncelaient en masses cotonneuses. La pluie tambourinait sur la vitre de la fenêtre, si puissante et violente qu'on l'aurait cru vivante. Le vent gémissait, hurlait même parfois. Lavi avait l'impression qu'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais qu'une force implacable le privait de ses mots.<p>

Il se délectait de ce spectacle. Il sentait son sang de fils de la rue bouillir dans ses veines comme jamais. Il faisait froid dans la chambre, mais tout son corps le brûlait. Il connaissait cette sensation, et pourtant il lui sembla que c'était la première qu'il ressentait une chose pareille. Il ferma son unique œil et colla son front à la vitre glacée. Il resta ainsi un moment, peut-être deux minutes, peut-être une heure – il n'en savait foutrement rien.

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du japonais quand il entra dans la chambre. Il s'approcha à pas lents et s'assit sur le lit qui bordait la fenêtre. Son amant ne prononça pas un mot quand il posa sa tête contre son épaule, comme s'il ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence. Le japonais ferma les yeux et sursauta en sentant les doigts du rouquin caresser distraitement sa joue.

-Lavi ?

-Hmm, marmonna-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

-À quoi tu penses ? dit-il à nouveau, avec une certaine impatience.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il ouvrit son œil et s'écarta un peu de la fenêtre. Un éclair zébra le ciel, illuminant momentanément la chambre d'une lumière blanche crue et vive. Puis, rapidement, le tonnerre gronda.

-C'est tout près, murmura Kanda.

-Oui.

Lavi se pencha vers lui et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

-Tu es glacé, Yuu.

Le japonais eut un sourire furtif avant de l'embrasser.

-Et toi brûlant, répliqua-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. Enfin, ça m'arrange. Je meurs de froid.

Le rouquin enlaça sa taille et s'adossa à la fenêtre. Kanda passa ses bras autour de son cou et se blottit contre lui, profitant de la chaleur que dégageait son corps.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens à savoir ce que je pense ? dit-il en caressant ses longs cheveux noirs.

-Parce que.

-Ah bon. Ce n'est pas très important, alors.

Le japonais soupira.

-Je… J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux, murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a comme une tension entre nous.

Lavi sourit, amusé.

-C'est la tension sexuelle, baby love.

-Pardon ? Tu sais combien de fois on a fait l'amour en à peine deux jours ?

-Cinq. Bon, d'accord, ça n'a rien à voir.

-…Tu comptes vraiment tout et n'importe quoi, hein ?

-L'habitude. Mais d'ailleurs, Yuu…

-Hmm ?

-Tu as dit _faire l'amour_ !

-Heu, oui.

-Kyah, c'est trop mignon !

-Kami-sama…

Lavi le força à le regarder en glissant deux doigts sous son menton et sourit en voyant qu'il rougissait. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse au coin des lèvres.

-Dis-le, Yuu.

-Non merci, répliqua-t-il sèchement en nichant son visage au creux de son cou.

Le rouquin lâcha un soupir déçu et reprit :

-Oui, je t'en veux.

-Pour Cross, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact.

-J'aurais dû t'en parler, c'est vrai. Mais je n'en ai pas eu la force. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres encore plus.

-Ne te cherche pas d'excuses. Tu es un lâche, Yuu.

-Non. Je voulais seulement te protéger.

-C'est faux. Si tu avais vraiment voulu me protéger, tu me l'aurais dit depuis longtemps.

Kanda leva les yeux.

-J'en ai assez des mensonges, baby love. J'ai besoin d'un peu de vérité. Je ne te demande pas de me promettre quoique ce soit – je suis bien placé pour savoir que la promesse d'un fils de la rue ne vaut pas grand-chose – mais s'il y a encore des choses que j'ignore, dis-le-moi.

Le japonais marqua une courte hésitation avant de répondre, en choisissant prudemment ses mots :

-Il y a bien quelque chose, au sujet de Cross.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Qu'est-ce que Mikhaila t'a raconté, exactement ?

-Heu, c'est Tyki qui m'en a parlé le premier. Il m'a seulement dit que le patron était mort peu de temps après que j'aie quitté la rue.

-Tu as revu Tyki ?

-Je sais, c'était franchement pas malin de ma part. Il fallait néanmoins que je le vois.

-Mikhaila est au courant ?

-Hmm, oui. Mais peu importe, on verra ça plus tard. Du coup, j'ai demandé des précisions à Mika. D'après elle, il a été exécuté, probablement à cause d'un contrat à son nom lancé par le Comte.

-C'est la version officielle, en quelque sorte, celle donnée par les Noah. Le chef Lee n'y croit pas. Pour les Exos, il n'y aurait jamais eu de contrat. Ce serait un professionnel peu connu de la côté qui l'aurait éliminé. Ou _une_ professionnelle. Peut-être-

-Attends une seconde, Yuu, coupa-t-il brusquement. Tu insinues quoi, là ?

-C'est Mikhaila qui a tué Marian Cross.

Le rouquin ne répliqua pas, abasourdi.

-Vous devez vous tromper, dit-il d'une voix faible.

-Lavi, je suis désolé, mais c'est la vérité. Elle s'est faite une réputation à partir de là.

-Merde, Mika…

Le japonais se redressa un peu et l'embrassa doucement.

-C'est une professionnelle, Lavi. Elle faisait son job, rien de plus.

-Elle me l'aurait dit.

-Pour que tu la détestes ?

Lavi resserra sa prise autour de sa taille en soupirant.

-J'ai du mal à la comprendre, là. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait travaillé pour le patron pendant un mois, avant sa mort.

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Tu devrais lui en parler.

-Je préfère pas. J'ai commencé à l'aider, tu sais, pour perfectionner son anglais, répondit-il avec un maigre sourire. C'est dommage, elle commençait à me plaire.

-Oublie ce que je t'ai dit.

-Pardon ?

-On va passer trois semaines avec elle, je te rappelle. Ça va être infernal si tu la regardes de travers.

-Hmm, pas faux. Enfin, merci quand même.

-J'aurais mieux fait de t'envoyer paître.

-Mais non, mais non. Ça m'évitera les mauvaises surprises.

Le japonais fit la moue.

-Mouais. Si tu le dis.

-Je le dis, rétorqua-t-il en souriant franchement.

-D'accord, j'ai compris. Au fait, Mikhaila a racheté de la Vodka ?

-Ouais. Elle est allée faire des courses après t'avoir déposé à Fresno. Tu pars quand, d'ailleurs ?

-Demain soir.

-Je peux pas venir avec toi ?

-Pour la dernière fois Lavi, c'est non.

-T'es pas marrant. T'es obligé d'y aller ?

-Pas le choix. Faut qu'on trouve le moyen de calmer les Noah et de recalculer cette saloperie d'armistice.

-Merci Komui. Les bouteilles sont dans le placard de droite, ajouta-t-il en embrassant brièvement ses lèvres. Prends-en deux.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

_Buck_ : marque de couteaux militaires.

_Arroyo Grande_ : ville assez proche de Santa Maria. C'est là que se trouve l'hôpital le plus proche.

_Roubles_ : monnaie russe.

Bon, ça c'est fait.


	20. Chapitre 20

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

* * *

><p><em>2 Février 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sacramento<em>

_Motel Laska_

* * *

><p><em>11:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Reever posa son verre vide sur la table et leva les yeux vers Komui, assis face à lui.<p>

-Quelque chose à ajouter, peut-être ?

-Non, ça me semble parfait.

-Les gars ?

-D'accord avec le chef Lee.

-Idem.

-On rentre quand à L.A. ? ajouta Marie.

-Hé bien… Aucune idée. Dans une semaine ou deux, tout au plus. Bon, je récapitule : on leur laisse les trois clubs de strip à Las Vegas, et un pourcentage sur l'héro. Pour le reste, on avisera. Quant au contrat à ton nom, Kanda, c'est non négociable. C'est clair ?

-Limpide.

-Et pour Lavi ? intervint le Tricheur.

-On fera de notre mieux. Seulement, d'après Kanda, le Comte est persuadé qu'il détient des informations sur l'Innocence, ajouta Komui.

-C'est le nom de la nouvelle drogue que Cross leur avait piqué, c'est ça ?

-Ouais. C'est pourquoi il voudrait mieux que Lavi démente. Face aux Noah, évidemment. Tu pourrais arranger ça ? reprit Reever en se tournant vers le japonais.

-Pardon ?

-Un entretien, entre les Noah et le lapin.

-Avec du thé et des scones ?

Reever esquissa un sourire. Avisant la bouteille de scotch, il versa une dose généreuse dans son verre et but une longue rasade d'alcool.

-Lavi sera sous la protection des Exos, bien sûr.

-Hmm, je lui en parlerai.

-Contacte-moi dès qu'il aura accepté.

Le japonais arqua un sourcil surpris.

-Je rêve ou tu es en train de remplacer le chef Lee ?

-Reever a hérité de mes responsabilités pendant quelques temps, admit Komui. C'est temporaire.

-…OK. Mais si Lavi refuse ?

-Je doute qu'il n'ait vraiment le choix, intervint Marie. C'est ça ou vivre caché pendant des années. C'est quelqu'un d'intelligent, il comprendra.

-Tant que j'y pense, il sait pour le patron ? ajouta Allen.

-Ouais. Middle lui en a parlé.

-Elle lui a _tout_ dit ?

-Non.

-Tu pourrais lui dire, toi, que son corps n'a jamais-

-Allen, coupa Link. On a déjà eu cette discussion, il me semble.

Le garçon se mordilla la lèvre en baissant les yeux.

-Oui, excuse-moi.

Il y eut un bref silence gêné, avant que Reever ne reprenne la parole :

-Bien. Rien à ajouter, donc ?

-Rien, répondit Kanda en jetant un coup d'œil au Tricheur.

* * *

><p><em>3 Février 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lemoore<em>

_Ru Villa_

* * *

><p><em>03:30 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Kanda retira son pull et son jean avant de se glisser le plus discrètement possible entre les couvertures. Il rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière et se blottit contre son amant.<p>

-Nalor ? Yanébienpassè ?

Le japonais leva les yeux et croisa le regard embué du rouquin.

-Mikhaila t'apprend le russe ?

-Fuck.

-C'est marrant, ça. Les insultes passent mieux.

Kanda embrassa brièvement ses lèvres avant de lui répondre.

-On verra ça quand tu seras réveillé. Juste une chose : Link et le moyashi m'ont donné une lettre pour toi.

-Maccor. 'Nui.

Et Lavi se rendormit aussitôt.

* * *

><p><em>09:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila posa son bol de café fumant sur la table et déchira l'emballage plastique du sachet de cookies. Elle en piocha un et se mit à le grignoter distraitement. Elle tendit une main vers Jesus, allongé sur la table malgré ses multiples réprimandes. Il mettait des poils partout et elle avait le ménage en horreur. Elle caressa son pelage gris perle, esquissant un sourire quand le ronronnement diffus de l'animal emplit la cuisine.<p>

Deux jours plus tôt, Mikhaila était passée dans le couloir pour aller chercher un livre. Elle avait perçu des murmures venant de la chambre de Lavi. Curieuse, elle s'était approchée de la porte et avait entendu le nom de Marian des lèvres du japonais. Alors elle était restée là, immobile, silencieuse. Elle n'était pas intervenue. À aucun moment. Et dès que Kanda avait demandé si elle avait racheté de la Vodka, elle était allée prendre ce foutu bouquin.

Elle n'aurait pas dû les écouter.

Elle le savait.

Mais elle ne le regrettait pas.

Si la jeune femme n'avait rien dit à Lavi, ce n'était pas par lâcheté, ou pour éviter qu'il ne la déteste, comme l'avait suggéré Kanda. Non, rien à voir. Elle ne voulait pas en parler, c'est tout. C'était trop douloureux, trop difficile. Elle en souffrait encore, même quatre ans après les faits. De toute façon, elle aurait incapable de prononcer ces mots.

Cette pensée lui arracha un soupir las et elle cessa de caresser Jesus. Le chat émit un grognement de frustration et se roula en boule. La jeune femme laissa tomber sa moitié de cookie sur la table et but une longue gorgée de café amer. Depuis qu'elle avait surpris la conversation entre le rouquin et Kanda, des images traversaient sans cesse son esprit. Des souvenirs, des paroles, des actes. Des trucs futiles, anodins.

Comme les premiers jours passés dans son _appartement_ – trente mètres carré au sixième étage – de Compton. Après son morceau de vie en Russie, et ses deux semaines à dormir sur le trottoir, le canapé-lit et le lino rouge vif sur le sol étaient un luxe dont elle avait longtemps rêvé.

Elle se levait toutes les nuits, presque fiévreuse, pour ouvrir la porte du petit frigidaire ronronnant. La lumière crue qui s'en échappait l'éblouissait, la laissant comme aveugle pour une poignée de secondes interminables. Puis elle voyait que les aliments étaient tous à leurs places et elle retournait se coucher. Elle avait parfois tellement peur du manque que, quand elle en eut les moyens, elle se mit à acheter des provisions pour un mois complet.

Mikhaila croqua dans son cookie à l'instant où Lavi entra dans la cuisine.

-'Morning, Mika, lança-t-il en s'affalant sur une chaise. 'Morning, Jesus.

Le chat s'étira et miaula.

-Bonjour. Kanda est rentré cette nuit ?

-Ouaip.

Le rouquin passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et étouffa un bâillement. Son cache-œil était de travers et la jeune femme grimaça à la vue de la cicatrice qui barrait son œil clos.

-Lavi, ton bandeau.

-Hein ? Oh, zut.

Il le remit en place rapidement et esquissa un sourire désolé.

-Navré de t'infliger ça au réveil.

-C'est rien.

Lavi remarqua le paquet de cookies et se mit à le fixer avec envie. La jeune femme suivit son regard.

-Tu essayes de l'hypnotiser ?

-Mika-Mika, please, supplia-t-il.

-Pas besoin de faire cette tête de chat battu.

-_Chien,_ Mik. On dit chien battu.

Il piocha un cookie et le dévora littéralement. Puis il se leva pour se servir une tasse de café et revint s'asseoir face à la jeune femme.

-On reprend les cours particuliers ce matin ?

-Oui. Des cours particuliers, hein ?

Lavi eut un sourire espiègle et but une longue gorgée de café. Jesus ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il bâilla, sauta de la table et disparut dans le couloir.

-Jesus ?

-Tire-toi, sale bête, marmonna le japonais du couloir.

Il entra dans la cuisine, le chat sur ses talons.

-Laisse tomber, Kanda, Jesus est un vrai pot de colle.

-Miaaa…

-Tss.

Le japonais passa une main dans ses longs cheveux emmêlés.

-Vais prendre un bain, lança-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

Lavi reposa aussitôt sa tasse et se leva précipitamment, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

-Garde-moi une place, baby love.

-Ne mettez pas d'eau partout, les enfants.

-Oui maman.

-Lavi, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il quittait la cuisine.

Le rouquin se figea, immobile.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire, peut-être ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix indifférente.

Il lui tournait le dos et ne voyait pas son visage, mais il devina un trouble dans ses yeux bleus.

-Je… Je suis désolée. Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples qu'elles en ont l'air.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Si, répliqua-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Mais sache que je sincèrement désolée pour toi. Et pour Marian.

Silence.

Lavi acquiesça vaguement et sortit de la cuisine sans se retourner. Mikhaila avait une manière un peu étrange de prononcer le prénom du patron. Il y avait dans sa voix une tendresse triste, et son accent russe se faisait plus aigu, plus sec.

* * *

><p><em>09:30 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi examina l'enveloppe blanche et soupira.<p>

-Ils l'ont écrite hier ?

-Oui. Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

Le rouquin ne répondit pas. Il craignait que le contenu de la lettre ne détruise sa bonne humeur. Il était bien, là. L'air était moite et l'eau du bain à la température idéale, ni trop chaude ni trop froide. Kanda était assis derrière lui, et lui entre ses jambes. Il avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et posé sa tête sur son épaule, ses longs cheveux noirs chatouillant son dos et sa nuque.

Lavi aimait sentir son corps contre son corps, humer son parfum et frissonner au contact de sa peau humide.

Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et laissa tomber l'enveloppe sur le carrelage.

-Je vais l'abîmer si je l'ouvre maintenant, justifia-t-il.

-Comme tu voudras.

Lavi rejeta la tête en arrière et passa une main dans ses cheveux humides. Il avait retiré son bandeau et s'aperçut qu'il commençait à peine à s'habituer à cette cicatrice qui marquait son œil depuis plus de dix ans. Il l'avait porté comme un fardeau, une preuve de sa propre culpabilité. Mais culpabilité de quoi, au juste – d'être responsable de la mort d'une pute innocente ou d'avoir profité involontairement d'elle pour vivre ?

Il s'était souvent dit que Maria ne méritait pas de mourir, mais qui était-il pour juger ? Elle était morte, _point_. Peut-être avait-il honte d'être un fils de la rue, au fond. De mener une existence décadente, marginale. Oh, il conservait de cette naissance une part de fierté et d'orgueil, mais il regrettait parfois de ne pas être né autrement.

Il avait néanmoins choisi de se retirer définitivement de la rue, et sa cicatrice commençait à ne devenir qu'une cicatrice.

Lavi retraça du doigt sa ligne droite et légèrement gonflée en esquissant un sourire vague. Il sentit les lèvres humides et froides de son amant effleurer son cou et pencha un peu plus la tête pour l'embrasser. Il ferma son œil valide et joua longuement avec sa langue.

Un frisson glacé parcourut son échine de la plus exquise des manières.

-Tu crois que la baignoire est assez grande pour qu'on baise ?

-Tiens, tu ne dis plus _faire l'amour_, remarqua-t-il.

Le japonais grimaça.

-Je préfère bouffer tes DocMartens que t'entendre redire _kyah, c'est trop mignon_.

Le rouquin éclata de rire.

-C'est si horrible que ça ?

-Atroce.

-Tu veux dire, comme ça : Kyah !

Kanda ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ou c'est le _mignon_ qui te gêne, Yuu ?

-Tss.

Lavi esquissa un sourire espiègle.

-Kyah, c'est trop mignon ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix aigu.

-Tais-toi.

-C'est trop mi-gnooonnn !

Il se redressa brusquement et se retourna vers le japonais. Il le saisit par les hanches et approcha son visage du sien. Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me sortir comme connerie ?

-_Tu_ es mignon, baby love

Ses joues blanches se teintèrent de rose.

-Si mignon.

-Tais-toi.

-Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de dire que tu es mignon ?

-Je…

-Encore plus quand tu es gêné, ajouta-t-il. Tu es tellement beau, baby love.

Le japonais passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

-D'accord, j'abandonne.

-Ha ha ! Je t'écoute, Yuu.

-Tu crois que la baignoire est assez grande pour qu'on fasse l'amour ?

Lavi se lécha les lèvres.

-On va très vite le savoir, baby love.

* * *

><p><em>10:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi tourna distraitement une page de son livre – <em>The masque of the red death <em>d'Edgar Allan Poe – sans même l'avoir lue. L'enveloppe blanche était posée sur la table basse, et il n'avait qu'à se pencher en avant et tendre le bras pour la saisir. Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas la force. Il tenta de se concentrer sur son livre, mais le sens des mots lui échappait. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'enveloppe, indécis.

Kanda, allongé sur le canapé à ses côtés, amorça un demi-sourire teinté d'ironie. Il ôta le casque audio de ses oreilles et éteignit le baladeur.

-Tu crois qu'elle va s'ouvrir toute seule, peut-être ?

Lavi sursauta et adressa un regard vide au japonais.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tss.

Kanda se redressa, écarta les mèches noires qui retombaient devant ses yeux et prit l'enveloppe avant de la tendre au rouquin.

-Ouvre-la.

-…

-Lavi, reprit-il d'une voix douce. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont écrit, mais moyashi m'a demandé de te la donner le plus tôt possible. Il a dit que c'était important.

-…OK, je vais le faire, céda-t-il finalement.

Il referma son livre et déchira le haut de l'enveloppe. Il inspira une longue goulée d'air et tira d'un geste sec la lettre pliée en trois, rien qu'une feuille de format A4 blanche, toute simple. Kanda s'assit en tailleur et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Yuu ?

-Tu crois que t'as le monopole de la curiosité ?

-Oh, non. Mais que je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait.

-Link et Allen sont du genre imprévisible, tu vois ? Et je n'aime pas trop les surprises.

Lavi esquissa un maigre sourire en dépliant la lettre.

-Ils sont restés des Bitches, j'imagine, murmura-t-il alors que ses mains se crispaient sur le papier.

C'était l'écriture de Link, et une bouffée de mélancolie l'envahit en reconnaissant ses boucles fines et ses angles secs. Droite, claire et fluide. D'une encre noire charbon. L'écriture de celui qui sait qui il est, où il va et comment. Même s'il était le fils adoptif du numéro un du FBI avant de tomber dans la rue. Non, Link n'était pas de ceux qui hésitent.

Pourtant, le rouquin eut l'impression que sa plume avait tremblée à certains endroits, et plusieurs mots étaient raturés.

_Lavi,_

_Avant tout, sache que Allen et moi-même sommes soulagés de savoir que tu vas bien, et que tu t'es adapté au monde anonyme. C'est une bonne chose._

_Tu nous manqueras, bien sûr – d'ailleurs tu nous manques déjà. Mais ta place n'est plus dans la rue. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Depuis toujours. Le patron le savait, puisqu'il t'a donné une chance de sortir. Bookman le sentait aussi. Sinon, il ne t'aurait jamais appris autant, il n'aurait jamais passé autant de temps avec toi._

_Cross disait souvent que tu brillais dans la nuit. Je crois qu'il avait raison._

_Oh, bien sûr, tu restes un fils de la rue, mais tu es différent de nous, de Kanda – je reviendrai plus tard à cet abruti – des Bitches._

_Tu avais soif d'apprendre, de découvrir. Tu étais plus intelligent que nous. Plus humain, aussi._

_Et ne nie pas, je t'en prie._

_C'est toi qui as sauvé Allen. Il dealait sur ton territoire, et je sais que tu avais horreur de ça, mais quand tu l'as trouvé face à ce junkie, qu'est-ce qui t'a traversé l'esprit ?_

_De la pitié, de la compassion, de la peur ? Ou de la tristesse ? Non, de la rage, rien de plus. Je te connais, tu devais être furieux contre ce gosse qui empiétait sur ton terrain._

_N'importe quel fils de la rue aurait passé son chemin._

_Sauf que tu n'es pas n'importe quel fils de la rue, évidemment. Non, tu as volé à son secours, comme dans un mauvais film, et tu as craché toute ta rage contre ce junkie – un client potentiel, Lavi, un porte-fric. Visiblement, ça ne te suffisait pas. Tu l'as ramené au patron, tu l'as sauvé de Ka._

_Ne reviens pas dans la rue. Si Chome et Krory étaient encore là, ils seraient sûrement du même avis._

_Quitte-la, définitivement._

_Tu n'es pas un sentimental. Tu as arraché à la rue tout ce que tu pouvais – l'honneur, le mensonge, la force, tout ce qui a fait de toi celui que tu es aujourd'hui._

_Fais-le pour nous. Pour ceux qui t'attendent à Santa Maria._

_C'est tout ce que j'avais à t'écrire._

_Enfin, à toi de faire un choix._

_Allen t'embrasse, moi pas._

_Bonne chance, rabbit._

_Link_

_Au fait, j'imagine que Kanda lit par-dessus ton épaule, ou en tout cas, il traîne dans le coin. Tu me dois toujours du fric, enfoiré. _

_D'ailleurs, Lavi, comme cet abruti de bouffeur de nouilles avait l'air plutôt serein la dernière fois, je pense que vous avez réglé vos « problèmes ». Vous faites un drôle de tandem, soit dit en passant._

_Là, Allen me contredit, bien sûr. Paraît que vous allez bien ensemble. Si c'est qu'un plan cul, il va pleurer, le pauvre chou…_

Lavi arqua un sourcil et échangea un regard indécis avec Kanda. À cet endroit précis, l'écriture changeait. C'était celle d'Allen, un peu penchée vers la droite, faite de courbes et de rondeurs.

_N'importe quoi, connard ! Et puis j'en ai rien à foutre, c'est pas mes oignons._

_Lavi, je t'adore, tu sais ? Tu m'as tellement manqué. C'est douloureux de te laisser partir à nouveau, mais on a pas le choix._

_On est désolé de ne t'avoir rien au sujet de Cross, mais on ne supporte plus l'idée que tu souffres. La rue n'a pas changé, vois-tu. Elle est toujours sale et puante, pleine de violeurs et de dealers. C'est dingue, parce qu'on sait qu'un endroit pareil ne devrait même pas exister, mais on aime la rue, comme si elle était notre mère._

_Et je sais que tu l'aimes toujours, mais tu es plus fort que nous, tu arriveras à oublier, à passer à autre chose._

_Santa Maria a l'air d'une jolie ville. Je n'y suis pas resté longtemps, mais rien que l'air paraît plus, plus sucré, non ? Sois heureux là-bas._

_Je t'écrirai peut-être, et Link me laissera faire, bien sûr. Il m'aime trop pour m'en empêcher – il a rougi, je te jure qu'il a rougi !_

_Prends soin de toi._

_Et une dernière fois, merci, merci pour tout._

_Allen_

Lavi ferma brièvement son unique œil et soupira.

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

Kanda se redressa un peu, haussant un sourcil.

-Quelque chose de bizarre ? répéta-t-il.

Le rouquin replia soigneusement la lettre et la remit dans l'enveloppe. Il la reposa sur la table basse et passa une main dans ses cheveux roux.

-J'ai décidé de quitter la rue depuis longtemps, tu sais.

-Hmm.

-Mais pourtant…

-Pourtant ?

Il ouvrit son œil et posa un regard vide sur le japonais.

-C'est douloureux, de savoir qu'ils m'aiment au point de me laisser partir.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

_The masque of the red death _: nouvelle fantastique d'Edgar Allan Poe. Titre français: le masque de la mort rouge. Impossible à résumer : il y est question d'un bal masqué, d'une horloge et d'une maladie horrible.

_'Morning_ : anglais, soit _good morning_ : bonjour.

Dois-je traduire les quelques phrases de Lavi version-3 heures-du-matin ?

Finalement, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre. Le prochain sera plus rythmé, j'espère.


	21. Chapitre 21

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

* * *

><p><em>21 Février 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Manoir Noah_

* * *

><p><em>04:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Le Comte se redressa dans son lit et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Il se leva, enfila une robe de chambre sur son pyjama et sortit dans le couloir, pieds nus. Sheryl vint aussitôt à sa rencontre, ses cheveux attachés à la va-vite.<p>

-Ah, monsieur, j'allais justement vous chercher.

-J'ai entendu du bruit. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Wisely et les jumeaux viennent d'arriver.

Le Comte fronça les sourcils.

-Ils devaient rejoindre le labo à South Central avec Néa.

-Oui, je sais. Mais il y eut… un petit contretemps. Je… Enfin, venez voir par vous-même, lança-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

Le Comte resserra les pans de sa robe de chambre et suivit le Noah jusqu'au salon. La pluie tambourinait sur les vitres et le ciel était noir comme du charbon. Le lustre en fer forgé qui pendait au plafond déversait une lumière crue et blanche dans la pièce. Les trois jeunes hommes étaient assis dans l'un des deux canapés en cuir brun. Leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux étaient trempés et le maquillage des jumeaux avait coulé, mais à part quelques égratignures et hématomes, ils ne semblaient pas être blessés.

Le Comte s'installa sur le deuxième canapé et croisa les jambes.

-Monsieur, on est désolé, commença David en levant les yeux vers le chef des Noah. On a fait ce que vous nous avez demandé, mais ça a royalement foiré.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, les enfants. Où est Néa ?

Les jumeaux se crispèrent et échangèrent un regard avec Wisely. Le jeune homme était étrangement calme et silencieux depuis que le Beau Mec les avait laissé partir.

-J'en sais rien, répondit-il néanmoins. La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, il montait dans la camionnette avec Marian Cross.

Le Comte se figea et esquissa un sourire froid.

-Pardon ?

-Mais bon, ils ne sont peut-être pas sortis du Mexique.

Sheryl se racla la gorge en voyant le regard du Comte s'assombrir et prit la parole.

-Tâchons de ne pas faire de conclusion hâtive, je vous prie. Reprenons depuis le début.

Jasdero acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-On était avec Néa dans la camionnette, du côté de Tijuana. Il devait être minuit quand les Bitches nous ont barré la route.

-Elles étaient nombreuses ? ajouta Sheryl.

-Deux, plus le Beau Mec. Rabbit et une fille bien gaulée. Chomesuke, je crois.

-Et y'avait aussi des tireurs planqués, le mec avec une tronche de vampire et deux chinois qui bossent pour Mlle Anita.

-La patronne du bordel ?

-Ouais. Et aussi la sœur de Komui Lee.

Sheryl leur demanda de répéter, surpris.

-Enfin, y'avait. Je l'ai buté.

-…Tu as tué la sœur du chef des Exorcistes, David ?

-Ouais. Je me disais bien que ça allait être emmerdant.

Le Noah lâcha un soupir fatigué et se tourna vers le Comte.

-On verra ça plus tard, monsieur. Donc, vous êtes stoppés par Cross. Pourquoi ?

-La came, évidemment, reprit Wisely. Je sais pas comment il a appris ça, mais maintenant elle est à lui.

-Holy shit. Continuez, les mioches.

-Bah, on s'est mangé quelques beignes – je crois que j'ai une côté cassée, d'ailleurs – et Néa a commencé à négocier.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Wisely marqua un temps d'hésitation et croisa le regard vide du Comte.

-Il lui a demandé de nous libérer en échange de la drogue et des détails de fabrication. Apparemment, Néa et Cross se sont connus à l'époque où ils étaient chimistes dans le même labo.

-Ce connard nous a trahi, en clair.

-Sheryl, ferme-la, trancha brusquement le Comte.

-Enfin, monsieur-

-Je viens de te dire de la fermer. Va chercher un doc pour les enfants et va réveiller Tyki.

Le Noah acquiesça en silence et s'éloigna en pestant entre ses dents.

-Vous n'avez pas trop souffert ? ajouta le Comte d'une voix radoucie.

-Non, ça va. On a connu pire.

-Je crois que je vais avoir un œil au beurre noir, remarqua David.

-…Wisely ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux.

-Ça ira. Mais on est vraiment désolé, vous savez.

-Oui, je sais. Vous n'êtes pas responsables. Il y a de quoi écrire dans mon bureau. Notez le nom des Bitches et de ceux qui étaient présents, ainsi que tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Quand le doc vous aura examiné, allez prendre une douche et vous coucher. On en reparlera demain.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit, monsieur.

-Et pour Sheryl, il est juste en colère, hein ?

-Ne l'engueulez pas, s'il vous plait.

-Oui, évidemment. Bonne nuit, les enfants.

Le Comte se leva et quitta le salon.

Le silence revint, lourd, oppressant. Finalement, ce fut Jasdero qui le brisa.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit, David ?

-Dit quoi ?

-Bah, pour ce que le lapin t'a fait après que la mort de la sœur Lee.

-Oh, ça ?

David desserra le col de son manteau, dont la fourrure blanche cachait son cou. Juste au dessus de la clavicule, des marques de doigts rouges sur sa peau hâlée.

Son jumeau les effleura doucement.

-Tu as encore mal ?

-Non, pas trop.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui as pas dit, enfin ?

-C'est pas important.

-Il a failli te tuer, David ! Tu serais mort si le Beau Mec n'était pas intervenu !

-Je sais, répondit calmement son frère. Mais j'aurais fait pareil à sa place.

-C'est vrai, ajouta Wisely. Rabbit avait l'air désespéré.

-Il avait pété les plombs, oui ! J'ai du mal à vous comprendre, les gars.

-Il aimait vraiment cette fille, ça se voyait dans ses, heu, son œil. Imagine-toi à sa place. Un connard tue une personne importante pour toi, comme David ou un de nos frères. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je le trucide, admit-il.

-Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit au Comte. Je comprends ce que ressent le lapin, et ce serait foutrement cruel d'en rajouter une couche.

-Ouais.

-Il a quinze ans, comme nous. Et tout ce qu'il fait, c'est obéir aux ordres, comme nous. Au final, il n'est pas responsable, dit-il avec un faible sourire pour son frère.

-Comme nous.

-C'est ça. Des fois…

David ajusta le col de son manteau et s'enfonça dans le canapé en cuir.

-Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne maîtrise rien. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Wisely.

-Franchement, oui. On obéit, mais on ne réfléchit jamais à ce qu'on fait. On suit le mouvement, sans se poser de questions.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire crispé et posa une main tremblante sur le turban qui couvrait ses yeux noirs.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non, mais je pense qu'on devra le payer un jour ou l'autre.

* * *

><p><em>3 Février 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Riverdale<em>

_Henson Avenue_

* * *

><p><em>02:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Kanda cala le combiné du téléphone contre son oreille et patienta.<p>

-Le code ?

Soupir.

-Vous faîtes chier avec votre procédure à la con. Et puis c'est le téléphone de l'hôtel, et personne à part les Exos ne sont censés connaître le numéro.

-Un point pour toi, Kanda. Mais calme tes ardeurs ou je revois ton salaire à la baisse, menaça la voix joyeuse de Komui.

-Manquerait plus que ça, tiens, s'insurgea le japonais.

-Tu as parlé avec Lavi ?

-Non, j'appelle par plaisir.

-Reever, Kanda est méchant avec toi ! cria-t-il au blond.

-Démerde-toi, Komui, répliqua la voix lointaine de l'intéressé.

-Mais-euh !

-Chef Lee ? J'ai pas toute la journée devant moi.

-Hm hm. Je t'écoute, mon petit Yuu.

Le japonais soupira à nouveau mais parvint à garder son calme.

-Lavi est prêt à rencontrer les Noah. Sous protection, bien sûr.

-Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

-Link, Allen, vous et Reever.

-Je vois. Tu veux pas être présent ? ajouta Komui.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Ce serait une bonne chose, je pense. Le Comte n'a pas franchement apprécié ton intervention.

-D'accord. Quand ?

-Bonne question, répondit-il en fouillant dans ses papiers. On prendra contact avec les Noah dès notre retour à L.A. Appelle-nous le… le douze. Oui, le douze février.

-Entendu. Ah, et dîtes au moyashi que le truc qu'il m'a confié hier est bien arrivé.

-Compte sur moi. Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez, tous les deux ?

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, chef.

Kanda raccrocha et sortit de la cabine téléphonique.

* * *

><p><em>Lemoore<em>

_Ru Villa_

* * *

><p><em>02:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila fit la moue, indécise. Elle écrivit un mot, puis le barra, et le réécrivit. Puis elle demanda au rouquin de répéter.<p>

-_The tastes of the duke were peculiar..._

La jeune femme soupira et ratura à nouveau le mot.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ? proposa-t-il gentiment.

-Hm, non, ça va aller. Continue.

Lavi jeta un coup d'œil au livre et reprit la dictée :

-…_were peculiar – period. He had a fine eye for colors and effects – period._

Mikhaila se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se remit à écrire. Le rouquin suivait du regard la pointe de son stylo qui griffait le papier avec un certain plaisir. Il s'était pris au jeu, un peu malgré lui, et se sentait bêtement fier de pouvoir aider la jeune femme. Il s'autorisa un sourire amusé quand elle ratura un autre mot. Son air concentré était tout simplement adorable, et il la trouva une fois encore d'une beauté hors du commun.

Sa bouche prit un pli boudeur, presque enfantin, et il se demanda brièvement ce qu'elle vécut à son arrivée aux États-unis.

-Continue.

-..._He disregarded the decora of mere fashion – period. His plans were bold and fiery – comma..._

La mélodie du stylo reprit. Lavi étira ses muscles engourdis et bâilla. L'horloge de la cuisine indiquait deux heures et trente cinq minutes. Il avait accepté la proposition des Exos sans trop y réfléchir, puisqu'il sentait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-Continue.

-_...and his conceptions glowed with barbaric lustre – period_.

L'idée de rencontrer les Noah ne l'enchantait guère. Il connaissait déjà Road, Wisely, les jumeaux, Sheryl et, évidemment, Tyki – c'était ce dernier qui le gênait. Leur _relation_ allait vraisemblablement faire partie des discussions. Et puis, le portugais avait-il parlé au Comte au sujet de leur dernière altercation ? Il avait tout de même frappé et menacé de mort un membre de la famille Noah, et beaucoup de fils de la rue avaient été exécutés pour moins que ça.

De plus, Kanda n'avait pas manifesté l'envie de venir.

Lavi, lui, aurait aimé qu'il soit à ses côtés. Mais le japonais n'avait même pas cherché à se justifier.

-On peut faire une pause ?

Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil au livre - _The masque of the red death_.

-Oui, si tu veux. Le paragraphe était terminé, de toute façon.

-Tant mieux.

Mikhaila lâcha son stylo et passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds en soupirant.

-Moi volosy snova vyros.

-Nié ?

-Je disais : mes cheveux ont encore poussé.

-Ah. D'ailleurs, je me demandais pourquoi tu les coupais si court, glissa-t-il.

Elle esquissa un sourire nostalgique sous le regard surpris du rouquin.

-Quand je vivais en Russie, ils étaient un peu plus longs que ceux de Kanda.

Lavi la dévisagea et tenta d'imaginer à quoi elle ressemblait.

-Ils ont une couleur magnifique, tu sais. C'est dommage, tu devais être belle à mourir avec.

Mikhaila éclata d'un rire sec, aigre. Le rouquin le trouva un peu crispé, presque mauvais.

-Tu as trouvé la réponse tout seul, Lavi, dit-elle alors, et son accent écorcha son prénom avec la sensualité glacée qui la caractérisait si bien. Dans le bateau qui me conduisait aux États-unis, il y avait un homme qui parlait russe. Je lui ai dit que j'allais avoir besoin de trouver du travail rapidement, et il m'a répondu qu'une fille comme moi risquait de finir sur le trottoir. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Alors je me suis coupée les cheveux et j'ai porté des vêtements d'hommes pendant un long moment.

-Pas bête. J'imagine que ça a fonctionné.

-Plutôt bien, oui.

Lavi ajouta néanmoins en désignant ses collants et sa jupe noire :

-Mais tu as gardé les cheveux courts ?

-C'est plus pratique.

-Tu es vraiment une femme étonnante, Mika. Je vais regarder ce que tu as fais.

Il tendit une main vers le cahier et commença à relire. Il barra quelques lettres et réécrivit certains mots.

-C'est un peu mieux qu'hier, mais tu fais encore beaucoup de fautes.

-Je sais, maugréa-t-elle.

-Enfin, le contraire m'aurait étonné. À ton âge, c'est difficile d'apprendre une langue.

-…à mon âge ? J'ai vingt trois ans, jeune homme.

Il sourit.

-Je ne disais pas ça pour te vexer, Mik. Mais un enfant apprend plus rapidement qu'un adulte. En fait, tu te débrouilles bien en anglais, dans la mesure où tu ne le parles que depuis quatre ans.

-Hmm, si tu le dis, répondit-elle simplement en se tournant vers l'horloge de la cuisine. Bon, il rentre quand, Kanda ?

-Bientôt, je pense. Pourquoi, tu dois sortir ?

-Oui, plutôt loin. Et comme il a pris ma Buick, je suis coincée.

-Il n'a pas pris la moto ?

-Il craignait la pluie.

Lavi glissa un regard vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était couvert de nuages grisâtres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, au juste ? demanda-t-il encore.

Mikhaila eut un demi-sourire énigmatique.

-Oh, disons que… j'ai un petit problème à régler.

* * *

><p><em>02:50 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Kanda tendit les clefs de la Buick à Mikhaila et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Ses cheveux mouillés avaient ondulé avec l'humidité et, d'un geste brusque, il rejeta les mèches de sa frange qui gênaient ses yeux en arrière. Sa chemise blanche collait à sa peau et son manteau n'était pas en meilleur état. Mikhaila enfila le sien et prit son parapluie.<p>

-Il pleut toujours, alors ? lança-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-Tu rigoleras moins quand j'aurais trempé toute ta foutue maison, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

-Tu oserais faire une chose pareille, _baby love_ ?

-On parie ? Et oublie ce surnom, tu veux.

Lavi les observa, souriant. Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis la jeune femme conclut dans un soupir vexé :

-Bien, _Kanda_. Mais si je trouve une seule tâche, je te rase la tête et je vends tes cheveux.

-Ah non, pas les cheveux ! protesta le rouquin.

-J'y vais. Pas de bêtises, les enfants.

Elle ferma la porte derrière-elle, sous le regard noir du japonais.

-Elle nous prend vraiment pour des gosses, des fois.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

-Bah, Mika est comme ça. Mais dis donc, Yuu…

-Hmm ?

Lavi se leva et s'approcha à pas lents du japonais. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et esquissa un sourire charmeur.

-Tu sais que tu es foutrement sexy comme ça ?

-Calme tes ardeurs, lapin crétin. Je vais crever de froid dans la minute si je ne me change pas.

Le rouquin fit la moue.

-T'es pas marrant.

-Mais oui, mais oui. Je vais prendre une _douche_.

-J'ai rien dit, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine. Tu crois que Mika en a pour longtemps ?

-J'en sais rien, pourquoi ?

Le regard du rouquin s'assombrit et son sourire s'évanouit.

-…Lavi ?

-Je te rejoins plus tard.

-Hein ?

Kanda le regarda s'éloigner, perplexe. Le rouquin s'accroupit à la hauteur du plan de travail et commença à tâter le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il venait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il tira sur le morceau de métal qui dépassait du carrelage et la trappe s'ouvrit en grand. Tout était là – sauf les bouteilles de Vodka –, l'enveloppe jaunie par le temps, la petite cassette audio et le paquet de cigarettes Lucky Strike. Le rouquin s'apprêtait à prendre l'enveloppe quand le japonais saisit son poignet.

-Mikhaila te tuera si tu fais ça.

-Lâche-moi, répondit-il froidement. Elle est payée pour me protéger, elle ne pourra pas me tuer.

-Alors elle t'en voudra à mort. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-Elle s'est excusée.

Kanda relâcha la pression sur son poignet et haussa un sourcil.

-Mikhaila ?

-Oui, ce matin. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était désolée pour moi et le patron, que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples qu'elles en avaient l'air.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ?

-Aucune idée. Mais elle a prononcé le prénom du Beau Mec, d'une façon un peu… étrange, un peu triste, un peu tendre. En fait, elle l'a déjà appelée par son prénom plusieurs fois. Sauf que d'après ses dires, elle n'a travaillé qu'un mois pour lui, ajouta-t-il. Ils étaient sûrement plus proches qu'elle ne le prétend.

Kanda lâcha enfin son poignet.

-Et alors ? Cross a toujours eu des tas de maîtresses.

Lavi prit l'enveloppe sans répondre.

-Oh, je vois. C'est parce qu'elle ne t'a rien dit.

-…Elle sait que je connais cette espèce de planque bizarre, puisqu'on a sifflé sa Vodka. Mais elle ne m'en a pas parlé, elle ne m'a pas demandé de ne pas fouiller.

Il n'y avait rien d'inscrit sur l'enveloppe.

-Quel hypocrite tu fais, Lavi…

-…

-Tu te cherches des excuses mais au fond, tout ce que tu veux, c'est fouiller dans ses affaires en espérant découvrir quelques détails croustillants.

-C'est vrai, admit-il en ouvrant l'enveloppe.

Le rouquin en sortit une feuille blanche pliée en trois.

-Encore une lettre, hein ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-Tout ça ne te mènera à rien.

-Tu devais pas aller prendre une douche, toi ? demanda-t-il avec pointe d'agacement.

-Tu crois vraiment que les réponses que tu cherches se trouvent là ?

Lavi se tourna vers lui, la lettre dans une main. Il déposa un baiser léger comme une caresse sur sa joue et un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Si je ne cherche pas, je ne trouverai jamais.

-Alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas chercher, répliqua-t-il sur un ton amer en se levant. Il y a des questions que tu pourrais simplement ignorer.

-Je sais, baby love.

Lavi déplia la lettre tandis que le japonais s'éloignait vers la salle de bains.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>_  
><em>

_Holy shit_ : anglais, litt. _sainte merde_.

_Riverdale_ : petite ville au nord de Lemoore.

_The tastes of the duke were peculiar. He had a fine eye for colors and effects. He disregarded the decora of mere fashion. His plans were bold and fiery, and his conceptions glowed with barbaric lustre._ : anglais, extrait de _The masque of the red death_ d'Edgar Allan Poe.

Traduction française par Baudelaire : _Le goût du duc était tout particulier. Il avait un oeil sûr à l'endroit des couleurs et des effets. Il méprisait le décorum de la morde. Ses plans étaient témémraires et sauvages, et ses conceptions brillaient d'une splendeur barbare._

_Comma :_ traduction incertaine, ponctuation anglaise : virgule.

_Period :_ traduction incertaine, ponctuation anglaise : point.

_Moi volosy snova vyros_ : russe, approx. _mes cheveux ont encore poussé_.

Encore un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand-chose...


	22. Chapitre 22

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Non, je ne suis pas tellement fan de country. Mais il me fallait quelque chose de purement ricain, autre que le rock classique.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

* * *

><p><em>21 Février 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South Central_

* * *

><p><em>05:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>La station de country locale diffusait Willie Nelson. Ce fut la dernière pensée qui traversa l'esprit du jeune homme tandis qu'il s'endormait, sa tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés sur le bureau. Ses longs cheveux noirs couvraient ses épaules. Face à lui, son supérieur ronflait déjà depuis un moment. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, et la pièce était faiblement éclairée par une rangée de néons poussiéreux.<p>

Le téléphone sonna.

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut et manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Son supérieur n'avait pas bougé. La sonnerie du téléphone, stridente et aigu, ne semblait pas décidée à se taire. Le jeune homme baissa le son de la radio – Waylon Jennings avait remplacé Willie Nelson. Il décrocha le combiné et le laissa choir sur le bureau, hésitant.

Il n'avait dormi que deux ou trois heures depuis la veille et la perspective d'un vrai lit s'avéra fort alléchante. Sauf que c'était peut-être important. Résigné, il colla le combiné à son oreille.

-Hello.

-Heu, bonjour, répondit une voix rauque, probablement masculine. Je vous dérange ?

-C'est pour quoi ?

-Il faut que je parle à Komui Lee.

La voix tremblait, comme si son interlocuteur n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait.

-Il est là ?

-…Nan, lâcha-t-il en levant les yeux vers son supérieur avachi sur le bureau. Mais laissez un message, je lui transmettrai.

-Hé bien… ce que j'ai à lui dire est assez délicat, alors je préférais…

-Lui dire directement ? proposa le jeune homme. C'est à quel sujet, exactement ?

-Lenalee.

-Ne quittez pas.

Le jeune homme posa le combiné sur le bureau et se leva. Il se pencha au-dessus de son supérieur et murmura à son oreille :

-Lenalee va se marier, chef.

L'homme se redressa aussitôt.

-Lenalee, mon sucre d'orge, mon petit cœur en pain d'épices, comment peux-tu faire ça à ton grand frère adoré ? Lenalee, mon ange – oh, bonjour Kanda – pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Téléphone, chef.

-Ah ? Excuse-moi.

Le jeune homme, blasé, lui tendit le combiné.

-Komui Lee, j'écoute !

-Je vais me coucher, chef, lança le japonais en quittant la pièce.

-Tiens, Lavi. Quelle mauvaise surprise ! Que me vaut ce déplaisir ?

Kanda traîna des pieds dans le couloir et bâilla. Il passa devant la chambre de la sœur du chef Lee, puis celle de Marie, et enfin la sienne. Il ouvrait la porte quand un bruit de vaisselle cassée lui parvint du bureau. Il fronça les sourcils et fit demi-tour, intrigué. Komui était debout, lui tournant le dos. Les débris de sa tasse fétiche étaient étalés sur le sol.

Il murmura quelque chose à son interlocuteur et raccrocha le téléphone. Puis, il se retourna et posa un regard vide sur le japonais.

-Ah, Kanda. Tu veux bien appeler Reever, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

-Oui, bien sûr. Son numéro est dans le carnet, je crois.

-En effet.

Komui baissa les yeux vers sa tasse brisée et esquissa un sourire triste.

-C'est bête, elle m'a échappée des mains.

Kanda souleva une pile de papiers et trouva le carnet. Il tourna quelques pages et tapa le numéro de Reever sur le clavier du téléphone.

-Je l'aimais bien, cette tasse…

-Chef ?

Mais son supérieur ne l'écoutait plus.

-Lenalee aussi l'aimait bien. C'est vraiment dommage.

-Chef, est-ce que ça va ?

Komui se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, le regard rivé sur les morceaux de sa tasse. Après Waylon Jennings, la radio locale enchaîna avec une séquence de publicités. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit.

* * *

><p><em>3 Février 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lemoore<em>

_Ru Villa_

* * *

><p><em>03:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi s'assit en tailleur sur le carrelage de la cuisine et parcourut rapidement la lettre du regard. Un sentiment étrange, mélange corrosif de peur et d'envie, l'envahit tandis que son unique œil vert se perdait dans l'encre bleu marine. Ces traits, ces courbes, ces mots lui étaient familiers. Il chercha un nom, une quelconque signature pour démentir cette impression désagréable. Il trouva – tout en bas, sur la droite.<p>

_Marian._

Lavi déglutit difficilement et inspira lentement. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Il remonta en haut de la lettre et trouva un autre nom, simplement inscrit, sans marque d'affection, comme Link avait fait avec son pseudonyme récurant.

_Mikhaila Stepanovitch._

Il sourit malgré lui. Il y avait quelque de formel dans la manière dont son ancien patron avait écrit ainsi le nom de la jeune femme. Comme s'il voulait convaincre.

Lavi commença à lire.

_30 Mars – Sacra_

_Mikhaila Stepanovitch,_

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, alors je vais tâcher de faire vite._

_C'est Anita qui a tout découvert, y compris ton vrai nom. Mais là-dessus, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, vu que la moitié de mes Bitches en font autant. Pour le reste, c'est différent. Je pensais que j'allais te haïr, t'insulter, te maudire, et bien plus encore… Tu le mérites amplement, non ?_

_Pourtant, je n'y arrive pas. Ça me dépasse. Ça m'emmerde royalement, aussi. Je suis peut-être trop vieux, maintenant. Après tout, il est rare que les fils de la rue dépassent vingt ou vingt cinq ans. J'ai en déjà trente quatre au compteur. Un vrai fossile._

_Si bien que quand ma chère Anita m'a raconté que cet enculé de Comte t'avait engagé pour me descendre, je me suis senti bêtement résigné. Pas de femme – officiellement – pas d'enfants – en tout cas ils ne se sont jamais manifestés – pas de famille._

_Oh, je manquerai sûrement à mes Bitches, pendant un jour ou deux. Pour les trois mioches, je ne m'en fais pas. Ils sont jeunes, ils m'oublieront. Et puis l'idée d'échapper à mes dettes ne me déplaisait pas. Une bonne fois pour toutes, quoi._

_Mais voilà, cette connerie de destin en a décidé autrement. Ou plutôt ce vieux salopard. Je le croyais mort, moi. Enfin, les mauvaises herbes sont tenaces. Ce qui n'est pas si mal quand on y réfléchit. Ça me laisse une chance._

_Alors bon, si lui avait échappé à la faucheuse, pourquoi pas moi ?_

_J'imagine que tu t'en fous, de toute façon._

_D'ailleurs, avec ton niveau en anglais, tu comprendras un mot sur quatre._

_Si tu as trouvé ce mot, tu dois être furax. Ou soulagée. J'en sais foutrement rien. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme…_

_Putain, si c'est vraiment le cas, les tiens ont des doubles vitrages ! Parce que, nom de Dieu, tu ne laisses rien filtrer !_

_Bref. Je voulais te dire de faire gaffe à tes jolies fesses et tout le reste. Grandis un peu, trouve-toi un type bien qui sache te baiser correctement, fais des gosses mais pas trop quand même, laisse pousser tes cheveux, fais ce que tu peux pour ton accent à couper au couteau et change de boulot._

_Au fait, je t'ai laissé un paquet de Lucky dans le boite à gants._

_Prends soin de Jesus, aussi. C'est une sale bête, mais il te tiendra compagnie quand tu seras seule._

_Et puis tiens, tant que j'y suis :_

_Je t'aime._

_Marian._

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Hevla Lane_

* * *

><p><em>03:15 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Johnny Gill ouvrit la porte de son appartement et mit quelques secondes à reconnaître la jeune femme qui venait de sonner. Elle était plutôt grande, mince, avec deux yeux vert pâle qui ne reflétaient qu'une profonde lassitude. Son vieux trench était ouvert sur un jean clair et un pull à col roulé.<p>

-Mademoiselle Galmard ?

-Johnny, je vous ai déjà dit mille fois de m'appeler _Emilia_. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, au moins.

-Non, pas du tout. Je suis un peu surpris, vous avez l'air…

-Différente ? proposa-t-elle avec un maigre sourire. Je dors mal en ce moment, ça doit être ça.

-Vous voulez entrer ?

-Ah, non. Je voulais seulement vous demander quelque chose.

-Je viens de faire chauffer de l'eau et je dois avoir des muffins quelque part, insista-t-il en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire doux et elle céda. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien Johnny, mais il était d'une telle gentillesse qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à résister.

Elle entra dans l'appartement et il referma lentement la porte derrière-elle.

-J'ai de l'Earl Grey et du thé à la menthe, ajouta-t-il en la conduisant dans la petite cuisine.

Johnny lui prit son manteau et le posa sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

-Menthe, c'est parfait. Merci.

-De rien. En fait, je voulais passer vous voir depuis un moment et je n'osais pas vous déranger, avoua-t-il en sortant deux tasses propres. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et parcourut rapidement le salon du regard.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Lavi depuis plus d'une semaine, alors je commence à m'inquiéter.

Emilia soupira. Johnny versa l'eau chaude dans les tasses et jeta deux sachets de thé à la menthe dans chacune d'elles.

-Du sucre ?

-Non merci.

Le jeune homme prit les tasses et vint les déposer sur la table basse. Il retourna dans la cuisine et dénicha un paquet de muffins aux myrtilles. Il l'ouvrit et le vida dans un saladier avant de l'apporter dans le salon et de s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune femme.

-Merci. Vous êtes une crème, Johnny.

Il rougit et remonta ses lunettes.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mademoiselle.

Emilia s'autorisa un léger sourire.

-En fait, je viens aussi à cause de Lavi.

-Vous ne savez non plus où il est passé, alors ?

-Plus ou moins, répondit-elle avant de réciter le mensonge qu'elle avait confectionné avant de quitter l'hôpital. Il est parti au Canada pour se changer les idées.

-Comment ça ?

-Je crois qu'il s'est disputé avec Tyki, ou quelque chose dans ce genre, dit-elle prudemment.

-C'est fort probable, malheureusement. Monsieur Mikk est passé me voir lundi. Il quittait Santa Ma' pour une durée indéterminé. Des problèmes de santé dans sa famille, je crois. Sauf que j'ai eu l'impression qu'il mentait.

-Tyki n'est pas honnête pour deux sous, de toute façon.

Johnny sourit.

-Lavi m'a dit que vous aviez du mal à supporter Monsieur Mikk.

-Je n'aime pas ce type. Il est peut-être sexy à mourir, mais c'est un drôle de bonhomme. Je ne lui confierai même pas mes cactus.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et Emilia se surprit à en faire autant.

-Leur appartement est vide, maintenant. Madame Aleistina, la logeuse, va commencer à se poser des questions.

-C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus pour le moment, reprit-elle.

Johnny haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais Bookman est à l'hôpital.

-J'en ai entendu parler, en effet. Et puis la boutique est fermée. Ce n'est pas trop grave, au moins ?

-…C'est un peu compliqué, admit-elle d'une voix absente. Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque il y a quelques jours, et d'après le médecin, ça risque de recommencer.

-Ah. Et vous n'arrivez pas à joindre Lavi ?

-Non. Je ne sais même pas où il se trouve exactement, et je n'ai aucun numéro ou une quelconque adresse pour le retrouver.

Johnny baissa les yeux.

-…Je crois que votre thé est prêt, dit-il finalement, et la jeune femme le remercia d'un vague hochement de tête.

* * *

><p><em>Lemoore<em>

_Ru Villa_

* * *

><p><em>03:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi replia soigneusement la lettre et la rangea dans l'enveloppe jaunie. Puis il sortit le paquet de Lucky Strike et l'ouvrit. Il ne manquait qu'une seule cigarette. Il le reposa à sa place et examina la petite cassette audio. Elle semblait assez ancienne, peut-être même qu'elle ne fonctionnait plus, et l'étiquette était tâchée. Du vin, du Romanée Conti. Lavi le savait, puisqu'il était avec son patron quand il avait renversé son verre sur la table.<p>

La cassette n'avait été que légèrement éclaboussée – cette même cassette qui se trouvait maintenant dans les affaires personnelles de Mikhaila.

Le rouquin se souvenait clairement du visage du Beau Mec, et du soulagement qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux quand il avait mis la cassette dans le lecteur. Elle avait grésillé un peu, puis les premiers accords de _Big river_ avaient claqué dans l'air, et l'homme en noir avait lancé son éternel « Hello, I'm Johnny Cash ». Le Beau Mec avait souri, un sourire presque admiratif qui avait laissé le rouquin sur le cul.

Est-ce qu'il avait légué cette foutue cassette à Mikhaila ?

Lavi n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Et puis à cet instant, il s'en foutait. La date sur la lettre correspondait avec la soi-disant mort de son ancien patron, et ça lui suffisait amplement – maintenant il avait la preuve que ce salopard n'était pas mort. Aussi, Mika ne l'avait pas tué. Pour Lavi, c'était le plus important. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la cassette audio et esquissa un vague sourire. Il avait acheté la version remastérisée l'an passé.

Il l'écoutait parfois, le soir, après avoir fait l'amour avec Tyki. Il aimait tout particulièrement les notes graves de _Folsom Prison Blues_, le timbre de voix si particulier, presque lancinant de l'homme en noir. Il connaissait par cœur les paroles, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de les murmurer. Il lui arrivait de chanter faux, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire Tyki. Le sourire du rouquin s'évanouit et il regretta de s'être englué dans ces souvenirs douloureux.

Il remit chaque objet à sa place et referma la trappe.

-Tu es satisfait, maintenant ?

Lavi sursauta malgré lui et se retourna. Kanda était juste derrière-lui, adossé au mur, ses cheveux humides attachés en queue de cheval. Il ne l'avait entendu, ni lui, ni la porte de la salle de bains.

-Oui.

-Bien.

Puis le japonais s'écarta du mur et sortit de la cuisine. Lavi le suivit.

-Yuu ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans l'enveloppe ?

-J'en ai rien à foutre, répondit-il franchement.

-Ah. Je croyais que je n'avais pas le _monopole de la curiosité_.

-Je t'ai vexé en disant ça ? dit-il avec un demi-sourire. À vrai dire, j'ai envie de le savoir, mais je fais confiance à Mikhaila, ajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant devant la porte verrouillée.

-Heu… T'as les clefs de la super armurerie perso de Mika-Mika ?

-Bah oui, lapin crétin. Elle m'a demandé de nettoyer son matos, répondit-il en sortant la chaîne des deux clefs de sa poche.

-T'es… bizarrement sympa d'accepter.

-Elle me loge et me nourrit gratuitement, je te rappelle.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Au fait, elle m'a dit que tu avais payé mes cinq jours.

-Komui m'a fait une avance sur mon salaire, répondit-il en déverrouillant la porte. Trois cent soixante quinze dollars.

-Je suis hors de prix.

-Bah, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules. C'est de la bonne camelote.

Lavi éclata d'un rire franc avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

><p><em>Madera<em>

_Jake Garage_

* * *

><p><em>04:10 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Jake O'Connor n'était pas le genre de mecs à se pisser dessus. Non, lui, c'était un homme, un vrai. Un type grand comme une montagne et carré comme une armoire à glace, avec deux yeux bleus, froids comme un lac en hiver. Un bosseur, qui avait rénové le vieux hangar de son oncle pour en faire un garage réputé. Les clients sentaient tout de suite que Jake était un gars fiable.<p>

Pourtant, il avait connu une période difficile.

Sa première fille, Frankie, avait été tuée et violée par un malade de L.A. Dans cet ordre. Le corps avait été retrouvé là-bas, dans une ruelle crasseuse de South Central. Jake n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette ville décadente, mais il regardait le journal télévisé tous les soirs, et savait comme certains quartiers étaient dangereux. Il savait aussi, par un ami qui avait été flic là-bas, qu'on appelait les gens qui y naissaient les _fils de la rue_.

Qu'ils étaient voleurs, menteurs, assassins. Incapables d'avoir un comportement correct et normal. Jake s'en fichait avant que sa petite Frankie ne soit tuée et violée par un de ces tarés, et de plus, le type avait été arrêté… Sauf qu'il s'était suicidé avant son procès. Depuis, il nourrissait une haine sans limites envers tous ces fils de putes. Pour lui, ils étaient tous coupables.

Alors quand cette fille russe était arrivée, il avait vu l'occasion de les détruire. Il avait réussi à contacter un mafieux de la rue, le Comte, qui lui laissait vivre en paix les anonymes, comme il les appelait. Jake lui passait toutes les informations qu'il pouvait obtenir, mais en général la russe en était plutôt avare. Néanmoins, la semaine dernière, ce qu'il avait raconté au Comte aurait permis d'éliminer deux fils de putes.

-M'sieur O'Connor, y'a une jolie gonzesse qui veut vous voir !

Jake sortit la tête du capot de l'Oldsmobile. Le jeune qu'il avait embauché pour lui filer un coup de main lui sourit.

-Genre ?

-Genre reine des glaces, mais version cuir. Et foutrement sexy.

-Blonde aux yeux bleus ?

-Ouaip. Elle vient souvent ?

Jake essuya ses mains pleines de cambouis avec un chiffon qui traînait là et acquiesça.

-C'est une cliente régulière.

-Vous croyez que j'ai une chance ?

-Aucune, gamin.

-Z'êtes vache, m'sieur O'Connor.

-Faut changer le pneu avant droit de la Saab noire.

-Ok, j'm'en charge !

Jake sortit du garage. Il avait laissé la grande porte ouverte malgré le mauvais temps et la pluie qui menaçait de tomber, et il reconnut immédiatement la jeune femme à l'entrée. Voilà un peu plus d'un an qu'il chouchoutait sa vieille Buick – sept que Frankie avait été tuée et violée. Il lui tendit sa main sale qu'elle sera avec une force qui l'étonnait toujours. Elle portait des gants en cuir brun, comme souvent.

-Bonjour, monsieur O'Connor.

-Ravie de vous revoir, mademoiselle Kharlamov. Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Jake.

-Le moteur fait un bruit bizarre, ajouta-t-elle en ignorant ses derniers mots.

-Bien. Déplacez la bête derrière, comme toujours. Je vous rejoins.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et monta dans sa Buick Century.

-Gamin, garde le garage deux minutes.

-Ouais, mon capitaine ! Et pas de saloperies avec la reine des glaces, hein ?

-Tu oublies que je suis marié.

-Filez-moi son numéro, alors.

Jake sourit à son employé et sortit par la porte de derrière. La Buick s'arrêta là quelques instants plus tard. Le mécanicien remarqua les impacts de balles sur la carrosserie, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il s'approcha de la portière côté conducteur. La jeune femme coupa le contact et s'apprêtait à lui donner les clefs du véhicule quand elle arrêta son geste.

-En fait, je crois que le moteur va très bien, dit-elle avant d'ouvrir brusquement la portière.

Cette dernière heurta violement Jake qui s'écroula sur le sol, un mètre plus loin. La russe descendit de la Buick et referma la portière. Le mécanicien se redressa difficilement, abasourdi. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et colla le canon de son Beretta 92 sur sa tempe.

-Parle. C'est toi qui m'as balancé ?

-Je-je vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je-

-Parle, connard, rugit-elle en enfonçant le talon de sa bottine dans son estomac.

Jake ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais la main libre de la jeune femme l'en empêcha. Ses yeux luisaient d'une rage sourde et aveugle.

-Si tu cries, je bute ton employé, siffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Jake écarquilla les yeux. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, et le canon froid de l'arme ne quitta pas sa peau.

-Bien. Vous êtes quelqu'un de sensé, Jake.

Elle retira sa main gantée et l'aida à s'asseoir. Il haletait, transpirait. Il était mort de trouille, lui, du haut de ses deux mètres. Ses muscles étaient inutiles face à la violence qui découlait de la jeune femme comme du miel.

-J'ai dit au Comte que vous alliez à Bakersfield, c'est vrai, parvint-il à articuler.

-Vous êtes un Broker, alors.

-Hein ?

-Un Broker. Un anonyme qui donne des informations au Comte, moyennant salaire. Combien il vous a donné ?

-Rien, rien du tout. Je fais pas ça pour le fric.

Elle arqua un sourcil, visiblement intriguée.

-Pourquoi alors ?

-Pour détruire les fils de putes.

Elle marqua une pause avant de répliquer.

-Parce que l'un d'eux a tué votre fille, c'est ça ?

-Co-comment vous savez ?

-J'ai fait quelques recherches avant de vous rencontrer.

-Le Comte laisse les gens comme moi tranquilles. Les gens normaux.

-Et vous croyez sincèrement qu'il dit vrai ?

-Ou-Oui.

-Ce connard vous a baratiné, répliqua-t-elle avec un demi-sourire narquois.

-Non, vous mentez ! D'ailleurs, il a fait tué deux fils de la rue la semaine dernière, et ce grâce à moi !

Le sourire de la russe s'évanouit, laissant place à un rictus moqueur.

-Vous vous êtes fait avoir, une fois de plus. Les deux gars ne sont pas morts. Et l'un d'eux était un anonyme, ajouta-t-il. Un garçon charmant.

Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

Le visage de Jake se décomposa.

-C'est pas possible…

-Oh que si.

-Je, je voulais juste que la justice soit rendue ! Pour ma Frankie, ma petite fille, gémit-il en commençant à pleurer. Ma toute petite chérie…

La jeune femme le fixa, dégoûtée.

-La justice, hein ? lança-t-elle avec dédain. Vous êtes si naïf, Jake. Ça n'existe pas, la justice.

Le mécanicien sanglota. Exaspérée, la jeune femme le releva brusquement et agrippa ses cheveux de sa main libre. Elle plia le bras et fracassa sa tête contre le mur du garage. Une fois, puis deux. Il commença à crier, mais s'arrêta aussitôt que les paroles de la russe lui revinrent en mémoire.

-C'est bien, Jake.

-Vous… vous pouvez pas faire ça… Il a dix-neuf ans, pleurnicha-t-il en levant une main à son visage en sang.

Il avait le nez cassé et la lèvre supérieure entaillée.

-Le gamin qui a faillit mourir par votre faute aussi.

Elle lâcha ses cheveux et il s'écroula sur le sol. Elle sortit un silencieux de la poche de son blouson et le fixa lentement à son Beretta.

-Vous allez crever, Jake.

-Nh-Non ! J'ai deux filles et une… une femme…

-Oh, c'est bête. Une dernière parole, peut-être ?

-Je-

-Finalement, non, coupa-t-elle d'une voix acide. J'ai pas le temps. Bonne nuit, Jake.

Le mécanicien voulut protester mais une balle traversa sa boîte crânienne et le tua sur le coup. La jeune femme baissa son arme et entra dans le garage par la porte de derrière. L'employé était en train de changer une roue et lui tournait le dos. Elle soupira. Elle avait des principes, tout de même.

-Hé, jeune homme ! appela-t-elle.

Il se retourna. Elle visa un point invisible entre ses deux yeux et tira. Du sang gicla sur la carrosserie de la Saab et il tomba sur le côté. Puis, sans dire un mot, Mikhaila repartit.

* * *

><p><em>Willie Nelson<em> : américain, acteur et chanteur de musique country.

_Waylon Jennings_ : américain, chanteur de musique country.

_Johnny Cash_ : américain, chanteur et compositeur de country, rock, rockabilly, blues et autres. Surnommé _l'homme en noir_, a reçu de nombreuses récompenses et est considéré comme une figure majeur de la musique américaine. Un de ses meilleurs morceaux, à mon sens :_ Folsom prison blues_, celui cité par Lavi.

_Madera _: ville au nord de Lemoore/Midcity. L'ai choisi parce que ça ressemble à Matera, le patelin où a lieu la première mission d'Allen.

Bref, enfin un peu d'action._  
><em>


	23. Chapitre 23

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Avec ces foutus cours, j'avance au ralenti. Vivement les prochaines vacances.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>

* * *

><p><em>24 Février 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South Central_

* * *

><p><em>09:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Link remonta lentement la rue, silencieux. Le trottoir était jonché de détritus, comme d'habitude. Le jeune homme les évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait, et prenait soin de ne pas marcher sur les seringues usagées. Il enjamba un clochard ivre mort – ou mort tout court, vu l'odeur – et gravit les quelques marches qui menaient à l'immeuble. Il poussa prudemment la porte, une main sur la crosse de son Luger à sa ceinture, et entra.<p>

Une fille à moitié nue fumait un joint dans un coin. Deux rats traversèrent le hall d'entrée en courant. Link lâcha son arme et monta jusqu'au troisième étage. L'ascenseur était déjà en panne quand il avait emménagé là, trois ans plus tôt. Et ça ne risquait pas de changer. La société n'avait pas de temps et d'argent à perdre avec la rue. Le jeune homme s'en moquait, de toute façon. Il n'était pas pressé.

Il s'arrêta, glissa la clef dans la serrure, actionna la poignée et entra. La lumière criarde des lampadaires de la rue en contrebas éclairait faiblement l'appartement. Il faisait froid – le chauffage était éteint depuis le matin. Rien n'avait changé depuis que Link était parti. Aucune vaisselle dans l'évier, aucun livre sur le canapé. Comme si l'endroit était désert. Pourtant il ne l'était pas.

-Lavi, tu es là ?

Pas de réponse.

Link soupira et quitta la pièce pour le couloir. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre du rouquin.

-Lavi ?

Toujours rien.

Même s'il percevait clairement la respiration saccadée du jeune homme à travers la porte.

-Je sais que tu es là.

-Casse-toi, répliqua enfin le rouquin.

-Tu n'es pas sorti depuis trois jours. On s'inquiète tous pour toi, tu sais ?

-Faut pas. Je vais bien.

-Non, tu ne vas pas _bien_.

-J'ai besoin de personne, reprit-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Laisse-moi encore un jour ou deux, et ça ira.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas tout seul, cette fois.

-Ah ouais ? dit-il d'une voix éraillée. Et ma mère ? Et mon œil ? J'étais seul, et je m'en suis sorti.

-C'est vrai, admit-il en posant une main sur la poignée. Mais ça ne marche pas toujours comme ça, Dick.

Le rouquin se tut. C'était la première fois que Link l'appelait par son vrai nom, et il ne savait même pas comment il l'avait su.

-Tire-toi, répéta-t-il d'une voix égale.

Le blond entra dans la chambre. Elle était plongée dans l'obscurité – il n'y avait pas de lampadaires de ce côté-là de la rue. L'unique fenêtre était ouverte. Le vent glacé s'engouffrait dans la pièce, si bien que la température ne devait pas dépasser douze degrés. Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le jeune homme allongé sur le flanc. Il portait un pull tâché de sang, le même que trois jours auparavant. Une égratignure courait sur sa joue, mais à part ça il ne semblait pas blessé physiquement.

Ses rangers gisaient sur le sol, au pied du lit où il était couché, côtoyant deux bouteilles en verre, une bonne vingtaine de canettes de bière vides et un pack de six encore indemne. Link les contourna et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, dos au rouquin.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu remontes la pente ? dit-il avec un soupir en écrasant une canette du pied.

-Quelle pente ? marmonna-t-il.

Le blond posa une main sur son épaule.

-Regarde-moi.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Dick.

-…Je sais. C'était un peu mesquin de ma part, mais c'est la seule chose qui te fait réagir, répondit-il doucement. Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, que je voie l'étendue des dégâts.

Lavi rit jaune. Il se tourna finalement, et braqua son regard vide sur le jeune homme.

-Toute cette bière était dans le frigo, non ?

-Ouais. J'ai piqué du Gin dans la réserve du patron, aussi. Il va me tuer, hein ?

-S'il revient un jour.

Le rouquin se redressa un peu et passa une main dans ses cheveux sales.

-Hein ?

-Il n'est pas revenu.

-Ah.

Link retira sa main de son épaule.

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en trois jours. Les Exorcistes ont déclaré la guerre aux Noah, et nous ont lâché en même temps. Des groupes moins importants ont commencé à se ranger d'un côté ou de l'autre. Mlle Anita nous soutient toujours, pour ce que ça vaut.

-Tout ça…

-Oui, tout ça. Tu vois, la rue tourne très bien sans toi.

Lavi se figea.

-Tu n'as besoin de personne, en effet, et nous non plus. Alors si tu veux, reste dans le noir, soûle-toi jusqu'à t'étouffer dans ton vomi. Je peux te ramener du crack, aussi. Ce sera plus rapide, répondit-il froidement sans le quitter des yeux.

-…Et tu me laisserais crever sans rien faire ?

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, oui.

Le rouquin marqua une pause. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit et sourit vaguement.

-Tu crois que j'irai au paradis ?

Link haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais rien. Peut-être.

-Ce serait bien… Mais Chome va me manquer, et puis toi et Allen aussi. Et Kro'… Le patron, je sais pas trop.

Il leva le regard au plafond et son sourire s'évanouit.

-Je vais peut-être rater quelque chose de sympa.

Link amorça un sourire.

-Tu ne le sauras jamais.

-Raah, c'est frustrant, alors…

-Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à continuer à vivre.

Lavi se tourna vers le blond.

-J'ai plus envie.

-L'appétit vient en mangeant, comme on dit.

-J'ai pas faim non plus.

-Tu es sûr ? Le cuistot de _Poker_ change le menu la semaine prochaine.

-Ah, la cuisine de Jeryy est foutrement bonne…

Il s'assit en tailleur.

-Je peux attendre la semaine prochaine, alors ?

-Bien sûr. Écoute, Lavi, reprit-il d'une voix douce. Pendant toute ton existence, tu passeras par des moments difficiles. Tu auras des problèmes de santé, des ennuis avec tes proches, tu feras des erreurs, et des gens mourront autour de toi…

Le rouquin sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

-Mais c'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien. Et tu pourras t'estimer heureux d'être toujours en vie. Tu rencontreras des salopards, évidemment, mais aussi des types biens, qui t'aideront à avancer. Toute ta vie sera faite ainsi, de douleur et de plaisir. Tu as quinze ans, rabbit, tu es jeune et plein de ressources. Si tu abandonnes maintenant, ce serait un foutu gâchis.

Lavi acquiesça en silence, pensif.

-Alors fais ce que tu veux, mais-

La sonnerie du téléphone le coupa brusquement, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes. Link se leva, pesta en heurtant les rangers et traversa rapidement le couloir. Il se jeta sur le combiné du téléphone et le colla à son oreille.

-Hello.

-Link ? appela une voix féminine.

-C'est toi, Chomesuke ? Y'a un problème ?

-Hé bien, on peut dire ça comme ça. Marian est rentré.

Silence.

-Hey, Link ? T'es toujours là ?

-Le patron est à South ? Depuis combien de temps ?

-Oh, il vient juste de débarquer. Il a l'air fatigué et un peu nerveux, mais il m'a envoyé me faire foutre quand je lui ai demandé où il était passé, répondit-elle sur un ton amer.

-C'est vraiment ce qu'il a dit ?

-Ouais. À mon avis, tu auras droit au même discours. Et le seul qui parvient à lui faire cracher le morceau dans ces moments-là…

-C'est Lavi, je sais.

-Comment il va ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

-Pas génial. Il est complètement à côté de ses pompes.

-Oh, seigneur. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Link ? Lenalee, Marian, les Exos qui nous laissent tomber et maintenant Lavi qui part en vrille…

-N'y pense pas, d'accord ? On va faire de notre mieux, comme d'habitude. Tout va s'arranger, Chome, tout finit toujours par s'arranger.

-J'aimerai tellement te croire, dit-elle avec un soupir las. Rejoins-moi dès que tu peux, et ramène Lavi. Allen est à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, et moi aussi.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Essaie de calmer Allen, ajouta-t-il.

-Facile à dire, railla-t-elle.

-Chome. Je te laisse, avant que notre lapin préféré ne saute par la fenêtre.

-Ha ha, très drôle.

Link raccrocha et se retourna. Lavi se tenait derrière-lui.

-Le patron est rentré ?

-Oui, à l'instant.

Le rouquin entendit à peine sa réponse. L'adrénaline courrait à nouveau sous sa peau, et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Lenalee, il se sentait vivant. C'était l'approche du danger, le goût du risque qui faisait battre son cœur depuis toujours. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

-Je viens avec toi, dit-il lentement.

Link sourit, satisfait.

-Bien. Je vais te préparer quelque chose contre ta gueule de bois.

-Heu, de l'eau salée ?

-Fais pas cette tête-là. La méthode est efficace avec le patron, alors pourquoi pas toi ? Après, tu iras prendre une douche. Plutôt deux, en fait.

-OK.

Link se tourna brièvement vers lui avant de quitter le salon.

-Ah, Lavi.

-Moui ?

-Jette-moi ce pull, aussi.

* * *

><p><em>3 Février 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lemoore<em>

_Ru Villa_

* * *

><p><em>04:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Jesus gratta à la fenêtre de la cuisine et miaula son impatience. Lavi coula un regard dans sa direction.<p>

-Baby love ?

Le japonais, allongé de tout son long sur le rouquin, se redressa sur un coude. Il retira le casque audio et soupira.

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux te lever deux minutes ?

Kanda s'exécuta avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé en bâillant. Jesus miaula à nouveau en voyant le rouquin arriver. Il lui ouvrit et le gratifia d'une caresse rapide. Le chat se mit à ronronner bruyamment, arrachant un sourire amusé au jeune homme.

-Miaaa.

-T'as faim, Jus' ?

-Mraaaw.

-J'en étais sûr. Si je me souviens bien, Mik a rangé des croquettes dans le coin la dernière fois, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant un placard au hasard. Zut, perdu. Là, peut-être.

Il fouilla ainsi toute la cuisine, sous les regards du japonais et du chat, l'un consterné et l'autre affamé. Il finit par trouver un sachet de croquettes et en versa une dose généreuse dans la gamelle de l'animal.

-Voilà, Jesus. Et toi, baby love, arrête de me regarder comme ça.

-Tu parles au chat, Lavi, répliqua-t-il, le casque audio autour du cou. Ça devient grave.

Le rouquin sourit pour toute réponse et retourna se vautrer dans le canapé avec son amant.

* * *

><p><em>05:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila retira vivement son manteau et ses bottines et les laissa choir dans l'entrée. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds et ignora le sang qui coagulait sur son pantalon de cuir rouge. Elle avait envie d'une cigarette, comme souvent après un meurtre, mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête.<p>

-Mika ?

La jeune femme fit quelques pas sur le sol glacé et trouva Lavi allongé sur le canapé, le japonais endormi dans ses bras et son chat en pleine toilette sur l'accoudoir.

-C'est du sang sur tes fringues ? demanda-t-il d'une voix indifférente en se redressant un peu.

-Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Lavi parvint à se lever sans réveiller son amant et posa une main hésitante sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle ne protesta pas.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui.

Mikhaila inclina la tête sur le côté pour mieux apprécier la chaleur du jeune homme.

-Ce n'était pas du tout la vie que je voulais avoir quand j'ai quitté la Russie, tu sais.

-J'imagine. Tu regrettes ?

-Un peu, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Mais je ne pouvais plus rester là-bas, c'était trop… dur.

Lavi faillit lui poser une question de plus, mais s'abstint finalement.

-Tu devrais aller te changer, Mik.

-Oui.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas en arrière, ramassa ses affaires et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p><em>11:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi était couché sur le ventre, le regard rivé sur le japonais endormi. Il avait retiré son cache-œil, et sa cicatrice le démangeait de temps à autre. Les souvenirs de la rue, d'ordinaire enfouis au plus profond de son âme, allaient et venaient dans sa tête, vifs et coupants comme des lames de couteaux. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas douloureux.<p>

Le rouquin se tourna sur le côté et effleura du bout des doigts la joue de son amant. Il se redressa un peu pour l'embrasser.

-Yuu, je sais que tu ne dors pas.

Kanda ouvrit les yeux et soupira.

-Mais comment tu fais ?

Lavi esquissa un sourire.

-Je commence à te connaître. Et puis, tu as dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Le rouquin se blottit contre lui et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Si je dis non, tu le feras quand même ?

Lavi rit doucement et enlaça sa taille. Il profita un instant de la chaleur de son corps et du silence reposant de la chambre.

-Si tu devais me tuer, est-ce que tu le ferais ? dit-il enfin.

Kanda se figea.

-C'est quoi cette question à la con ?

-Réponds, s'il te plaît.

-ça a un rapport avec ce que tu as trouvé dans les affaires de Mikhaila ?

-Baby love…

-Tu cherches à me tester ou quoi ?

-Mais non, enfin ! contredit-il aussitôt.

Le japonais leva les yeux vers lui. Le peu de lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre était dans son dos et il distinguait à peine les traits de son visage.

-Pourquoi, alors ?

-Réponds, c'est tout ce que je te demande. C'est important, baby love, insista-t-il d'une voix qui tremblait trop à son goût. Vraiment important.

Lavi resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur sa taille, arrachant un soupir las au japonais.

-Et ce serait bien payé ?

-Autant que tu le voudrais.

-Donc, on m'aurait demandé de tuer. Qui est _on_ ?

-…Un supérieur, n'importe lequel. Le chef Lee, par exemple.

-Et je te connaîtrais déjà.

-Oui. Tu saurais que je t'aime, aussi.

Kanda réfléchit un bref instant.

-Et… ce serait réciproque ?

Lavi mit un moment à répondre, surpris.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être.

-Fuckin' shit, c'est la question la plus tordue que j'ai jamais entendu…

Le rouquin essaya de sourire mais n'y parvint pas. Son sang bouillait, comme le soir de la tempête, le brûlait de l'intérieur. Parce que _oui_, c'était important. _Vraiment important_.

-Je…

-…

-C'est difficile à dire. Mais je crois que j'essaierais, du moins. Ce serait avec quel genre d'armes ? ajouta-t-il.

-Arme à feu, dit-il immédiatement. Pistolet, revolver, fusil. Ce style-là.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tirer, alors.

-Je serais armé.

Nouveau soupir.

-Tu me fais chier, Lavi. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de-

-Et si c'était personnel ? Trahison, mensonge, tromperie. Un truc dégueulasse.

-Et pourquoi tu aurais-

-Réponds, baby love ! coupa-t-il, presque suppliant. Je t'en prie…

-J'en sais rien, trancha-t-il violemment en le repoussant et en lui tournant le dos.

Lavi entrouvrit les lèvres pour protester mais s'abstint. Il se redressa, alluma la lampe de chevet de son côté et s'assit au bord du lit. Il frissonna en quittant les couvertures, vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un t-shirt.

-Je suis désolé, baby love, dit-il doucement. Excuse-moi.

-…

-C'est… C'est cette lettre qu'avait Mika, ça me rend dingue. Tu m'as dit que c'était elle qui avait tué Cross, mais cette lettre, c'est lui qui l'a écrite. Elle est datée du trente mars, alors ça correspond avec sa mort, non ? Mais il dit qu'il l'aime. Je ne savais même que ce vieux salopard pouvait… On dirait aussi qu'il s'est enfui avant que Mika ne le trouve. Alors peut-être…

Le rouquin passa une main dans ses cheveux roux.

-Peut-être qu'il est vivant.

-Sauf s'il s'est fait renversé par une bagnole. Il peut s'en passer des choses, en quatre ans.

-Yuu ?

Lavi se tourna vers lui, perplexe. Kanda rejeta la couverture et se redressa. Adossé au mur qui longeait le lit, il replia ses jambes nues contre son torse.

-On n'a jamais retrouvé le corps de Cross, reprit-il sans regarder son amant. D'après la version officielle, les Noah l'auraient emporté pour le brûler ou Dieu sait quoi encore.

-Sauf que la lettre était clairement destinée à Mikhaila. C'était elle qui devait le tuer, et il parlait aussi de quelque chose pour laquelle il devrait lui en vouloir…

-Mikhaila aurait exécuté un contrat lancé par le Comte, donc.

-En effet, ça se tient. Tu disais que le corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé ?

-Oui.

-Alors il est vivant. Oh fuck, il est vivant, jura-t-il en souriant.

-…Lavi, écoute. Même s'il a échappé à Mikhaila il y a quatre ans, il est peut-être mort entre-temps.

-Mais le contraire est possible aussi.

Kanda leva les yeux vers le rouquin.

-Si c'est le cas, il est en cavale. Tu ne le reverras plus, de toute façon. Ça ne change rien.

-C'est vrai, admit-il en sentant son sourire s'évanouir. Mais j'aime bien l'idée qu'il puisse encore écouter Johnny Cash.

* * *

><p>Non, je ne fais pas une fixation sur Johnny Cash. Voilà.<p> 


	24. Chapitre 24

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24<strong>

* * *

><p><em>24 Février 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South Central_

* * *

><p><em>09:40 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Marian Cross observa un bref instant son verre vide avant de décider de boire directement à la bouteille. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les bonnes manières. Il but une longue rasade de whisky, puis une autre, et encore une autre, sans même reprendre sa respiration. Il voulait oublier. Beaucoup de choses, mais Néa en priorité.<p>

Il commençait à en avoir marre de vivre comme un fils de la rue.

Au début, il y avait pris du plaisir. Il y avait le sang, et l'adrénaline. Les filles presque nues sur le trottoir, la drogue qu'on pouvait se procurer partout, l'alcool qui coulait à flot. Il s'était laissé poussé les cheveux, s'était percé les oreilles. Il avait mis son intelligence et son profond manque de scrupules au service d'autres, pour devenir peu à peu une figure importante. Le genre de type qu'on respecte.

Marian se sentait puissant. Terminé, le laboratoire pharmaceutique. Il pouvait enfin vivre une vie à sa hauteur. Une existence décadente, faite de plaisir et d'immédiat. C'était comme un rêve, et il suffisait de se réveiller pour qu'il prenne fin…

Sauf qu'il s'était pris à son propre piège.

Il ne pouvait plus sortir, maintenant – _la rue l'avait dévoré tout entier_.

Il but une gorgée de whisky et s'essuya les lèvres du dos de sa main gantée. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, et Marian leva un regard agacé vers l'abruti qui osait le déranger.

-Patron.

Lavi, bien sûr. Il portait une chemise noire aux manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes sur un jean délavé, presque blanc.

-Rabbit, lâcha le Beau Mec d'une voix lointaine. Ce sont les autres qui t'ont envoyé ?

-Ouais.

-Bon, t'es sympa mais je vois pas pourquoi tu aurais droit à un traitement de faveur. Va te faire foutre et ferme la porte en sortant, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux vers sa bouteille de whisky à moitié vide.

Lavi sourit simplement, un sourire sans joie qui n'exprimait rien. Il avança jusqu'au bureau, arracha le bouteille des mains du Beau Mec et la fracassa contre le mur. Elle explosa en une myriade de morceaux de verre et un peu d'alcool vint tâcher le pantalon du jeune homme.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Et je t'ai dis de dégager, il me semble, répliqua-t-il en tentant de garder son calme.

-J'avais envie.

Il lâcha ce qu'il restait de la bouteille et se planta devant le bureau.

-Qu'avez-vous fait pendant ces trois jours ?

-Je baisais ta mère, sale gosse.

Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Bien essayé, mais ma mère est morte depuis un bail.

-Ta sœur, alors ?

-J'ai pas de sœur. Répondez, patron. Ne m'obligez pas à devenir violent.

Marian le jaugea brièvement. Il connaissait suffisamment le jeune homme pour savoir qu'il était une vraie pelote de nerfs, instable et dangereuse.

-La sortie est derrière-toi, gamin.

Lavi ne répondit pas, soudain silencieux. Puis, froidement, il posa un pied sur le bureau et, d'un coup de rangers, le retourna. Marian se leva à temps et recula. Il contempla le meuble en bois massif tombé sur le côté, les piles de papiers éparpillés, le verre brisé et le stylo plume qui roulait sur le sol. Dans le couloir, des murmures de plus en plus affolés.

Marian commençait à sentir la colère monter en lui.

-Tu comptes saccager toute la pièce ? grimaça-t-il en allumant une cigarette.

-Non. Pas si vous me répondez. Où étiez-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait du soutien ? Où est la camionnette ?

-J'étais au bordel d'Anita.

-Quoi ? Et le soutien et la came ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

-Ça, ce n'est pas à vous de le décider.

Marian tira sur sa clope et soupira. Lavi était l'un des seuls à lui tenir tête, ce qui faisait de lui son principal point faible.

-Dégage avant que je ne m'énerve.

-Pas avant que vous m'ayez dit ce qui s'est passé avec le soutien des Noah. Et d'ailleurs, vous le connaissez, non ?

-Oui, admit-il. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Va-t-en, maintenant.

-Non.

Marian recracha la fumée de sa cigarette et dévisagea le jeune homme. Ses cheveux roux – aussi roux que les siens – étaient encore plus hirsutes que d'habitude. Son unique œil luisait, brûlant, d'une rage difficilement contenue.

-Tu ressembles toujours au gosse qui m'avait volé mon portefeuille, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Allez, casse-toi.

-Parlez, d'abord.

-Casse-toi, Lavi ! cria-t-il finalement, excédé.

Pendant un court instant, le rouquin ne trouva rien à répondre, surpris. Puis il se reprit et monta sur le bureau pour se rapprocher de son patron. Ses rangers laissèrent deux empreintes grises sur le bois. Il se figea face au Beau Mec, et lui prit sa cigarette. Il eut un sentiment de déjà-vu désagréable.

-Ce serait dommage d'abîmer ton joli minois, tu ne trouves pas ?

-C'est une menace ? Je vous ai connu plus convaincant, patron.

Marian soupira, puis leva le bras bien haut et le gifla violemment. Lavi s'écroula et se rattrapa au bureau, esquissa juste à temps la deuxième gifle et se redressa pour lui flanquer un coup de genou dans l'estomac. La violence qui croupissait dans son tout son corps implosa et ses gestes brusques se firent calculés, presque automatiques.

Marian ne parvint pas à éviter le premier coup mais tourna la tête avant que le poing du jeune homme ne l'atteigne en plein visage. Il le poussa rageusement en arrière et recula de trois pas prudents en dégainant son Colt. Il arma le chien et visa la tête, le doigt sur la gâchette.

-Tu fais un seul geste suspect, je tire.

Lavi sentit quelque chose de chaud et visqueux couler sur son œil valide et tâta prudemment son crâne. Sa tête avait heurté le bureau et une belle entaille humide barrait son arcade sourcilière.

-Shit.

Il aurait voulu se lever et lui coller une raclée bien méritée, évacuer toute cette rage qui polluait son sang. Mais en trois jours, il n'avait rien avalé de plus consistant que de la bière bon marché et du whisky au goût d'alcool à brûler. Il se redressa, s'assit et s'adossa au bureau. Il jeta un coup d'œil au canon noir du Colt braqué sur lui, la vision troublée par le sang.

-Vous comptez me tuer, patron ?

-Je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller jusque là si tu te calmes.

-Oh… Vous minez pas, je suis refroidi, là.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as foutu un tel bordel ?

-Pourquoi, hein ?

Il essuya le sang avec la manche de sa chemise et soupira.

-Vous êtes un type mystérieux, patron, vous nous cachez beaucoup de choses, mais franchement… Je m'en fous. Vos magouilles ne me concernent pas, après tout. Et puis, on est dans la rue. Mais vous avez dépassé les bornes…

Sa voix se brisa.

-…

-Lenalee est morte, patron, reprit-il au prix d'un effort considérable. Par votre faute. Parce que vous avez jugé marrant de ne rien nous dire sur le raid, ou bien vous avez oublié de nous préciser que c'étaient des Noah, dans cette foutue camionnette. Les jumeaux, d'abord. Des vicieux, ceux-là. Et Wisely, moins costaud mais plus futé. Quant au soutien, il a quand même réussi à mettre K.O. Chomesuke. Alors bien sûr, quand Lena vous a demandé de l'emmener avec vous, vous avez accepté…

-Je ne suis pas voyant, gamin. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que Chome et toi-

-On a fait notre boulot ! C'est vous qui avez balancé Lenalee dans une putain de fosse aux lions ! C'est toi qui l'as tué, Marian ! cria-t-il.

Lavi respirait difficilement, perdu entre la rage et le chagrin. Son œil le piquait, mais il ne pouvait pas pleurer, pas encore.

-C'était une gamine, Marian, croassa-t-il d'une voix rauque. Une gamine de quatorze ans… Et tu veux savoir comment elle est _morte_ ? cingla-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Il le laissa continuer, incapable de dire quoique ce soit, le doigt crispé sur la gâchette. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait tutoyé, c'était après qu'il l'ait empêché de tuer David à mains nues.

-En pleurant et en crachant du sang. Voilà comment elle est morte. Elle était magnifique, tu sais. Ses derniers mots étaient pour son frère. Tu le connais, non ? Komui. L'homme qui t'a confié sa sœur adorée, sa seule famille. C'est moi qui l'ai appelé pour lui annoncer. Kro' disait que c'était important de lui dire rapidement, mais moi je voulais que tu ailles le voir…

Lavi dut prendre appui sur le bureau pour se lever. Ses jambes le soutenaient à peine et tout son corps tremblait. Il fit un pas vers Marian et, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que le canon de son Colt ne touche sa poitrine, juste à l'emplacement du cœur.

-Tu débarquerais à la vieille usine des Exos, tu demanderais à voir le chef Lee-

-Arrête.

-…et tu lui balancerais, l'air de rien : Au fait, ta sœur est morte. C'est moi qui-

-Arrête ça, Lavi !

-Hé bien, vas-y, tire !

Le jeune homme le fixait, provoquant la mort. Il n'aurait pas su dire lui-même si c'était pour le pousser à bout, par envie ou pour sentir l'adrénaline courir sous sa peau.

-Patron, baissez votre arme immédiatement !

Les deux rouquins sursautèrent.

C'était Allen, les yeux humides, complètement paniqué.

-Reculez et baissez ce flingue !

Marian ne répondit pas et rangea son Colt dans son holster. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il sauta au-dessus du bureau renversé et se précipita sur le rouquin.

-Lavi, tu es blessé ? Vous vous êtes battu ?

Il dénoua le bandeau qui pendait au cou du jeune homme et l'appliqua sur sa blessure ouverte.

-Tiens ça.

Lavi s'exécuta, abasourdi.

-Patron, est-ce que ça va ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Marian haussa un sourcil.

-Hein, moi ?

-Vous avez l'air bizarre, insista-t-il, inquiet.

-Non, ça va. T'as fait quoi de ma clope, gamin ?

-Ah… Elle est tombée, je crois.

Marian la retrouva au milieu du verre brisé et l'écrasa dans le cendrier qui avait volé avec le bureau.

-Bon, je vais faire un tour.

-Pardon ? s'exclama Allen. Vous n'irez nulle part avant d'avoir rangé tout ce bordel !

-C'est pas un gosse de douze ans qui va me dire ce que je dois faire, maugréa-t-il en quittant le bureau.

-Chomesuke, empêche-le de sortir ! cria-t-il en sortant dans le couloir.

-Quoi ?

-Retiens-le ! Il a foutu un bordel pas possible ici, et c'est hors de question qu'on nettoie quoique ce soit !

-Allen, je t'avais dit de ne pas intervenir ! Link, tu devais le surveiller ! gronda Chomesuke en se lançant à la poursuite de son patron. Marian, reviens-là !

-…Heu, Allen, appela timidement Lavi.

-Oui ?

-C'est de ma faute, aussi… C'est moi qui tout saccagé et provoqué le patron.

Le garçon revint en soupirant. Il leva ses yeux gris vers son visage et lui prit doucement le bandeau des mains. Il tamponna la blessure et essuya le sang qui commençait à coaguler.

-Regarde-toi, Lavi, murmura-t-il avec tendresse. Tu es dans un sale état. Link m'a dit que tu avais passé trois jours dans le noir à boire de la bière.

-…

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu espères gagner en te laissant mourir ?

-Je ne me laisse pas mourir.

-Si, répliqua-t-il, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Tu as essayé de tuer un Noah, tu t'es enfermé trois jours sans rien manger et maintenant tu t'en prends au patron ?

-Quoi ? cria-t-il brusquement. Ne me dis pas que tu es de son côté ! Il a-

-Je sais ce qu'il a fait, coupa-t-il. Mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de te détruire.

L'enfant ne le quittait pas des yeux, une vague de douleur dans le regard. Il se mit à pleurer en silence, la main crispée sur le morceau de tissu imbibé de sang.

-Allen…

-Lenalee n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça. Pas qu'elle, d'ailleurs. On était tous très inquiets, tu sais.

-…

-J'ai eu tellement peur, Lavi !

Allen éclata en sanglots et lâcha le bandeau qui tomba mollement sur le sol. Le rouquin n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Les mains du garçon agrippèrent sa chemise et il enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-Je suis désolé, mon p'tit ange. Je vais mieux, alors ne t'inquiète plus, d'accord ?

-D'a-d'accord…

-Bien. Tu es vraiment courageux, tu sais ? Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, ça risque d'être dur, mais tout va s'arranger. Link et moi, on est avec toi, et on te protégera. Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le jure, souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Pourtant, le jeune homme sentait que c'était faux. Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Il le _savait_.

* * *

><p><em>4 Février 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Arroyo Grande<em>

_Arroyo Grande Community Hospital_

* * *

><p><em>07:30 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Back Chan ouvrit la porte de la chambre.<p>

-Mademoiselle Galmard…

La jeune femme se retourna et le gratifia d'un sourire enjôleur.

-Encore deux petites minutes, docteur.

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel.

-D'accord, mais si on vous demande, je ne suis au courant de rien, ajouta-t-il en refermant la porte.

-Merci beaucoup, vous êtes un amour. J'en étais où, déjà ?

Le vieil homme allongé sur le lit eut un sourire amusé.

-Je me demande ce qu'il voulait dire par _je ne suis au courant de rien_…

Elle rit un peu, gênée.

-Hé bien, je me suis arrangé avec le docteur Chan pour venir vous voir avant les heures de visite. Normalement, je devais attendre onze heures, mais je reprends le travail ce matin.

-Je vois.

-Oh, ça va, ce n'est pas dramatique. Tenez, tant que j'y pense.

Emilia fouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit une boîte Tupperware transparente.

-J'espère que vous aimez les muffins à la myrtille.

Bookman soupira.

-Vous en faîtes trop, jeune fille.

-Houlà, je vous arrête tout de suite. C'est Johnny Gill qui me les a donné pour vous, et ils ne sont même pas faits lui-même !

Le vieil homme posa la boîte sur la table de chevet.

-Dans ce cas, je vous remercie tous les deux. Johnny, c'est le jeune homme qui habite dans le même immeuble que Mikk ?

-Oui. Il s'entend bien avec Lavi, ils vont souvent au cinéma ensembles.

-…Vous lui avez demandé son avis sur l'étrange _disparition_ de mon petit-fils, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous êtes fichtrement perspicace, Bookman. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas grand-chose, mais je suis maintenant convaincu que Sir Tyki Mikk est louche.

-Emilia…

-Vous savez quelque chose, non ?

-Mikk est impliqué dans la disparition de Lavi, admit-il. C'est fort probable.

-Alors il-

-Mais vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de ça, jeune fille, coupa le vieil homme avec fermeté. Cela risquerait de vous attirer de serieux ennuis.

-Bookman, enfin ! Vous êtes affaibli, et Lavi est peut-être à l'autre bout des États-unis. Je dois le retrouver !

Le vieil homme attendit qu'elle se calme un peu avant de lui répondre.

-Je comprends tout à fait votre inquiétude, jeune fille. Mais restez en dehors de tout ça.

Emilia baissa les yeux et soupira.

-Bien. Il faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas être en retard.

Elle se leva et lissa les plis de sa jupe crayon.

-Je viendrais vous chercher demain midi.

Il hocha brièvement la tête.

-Merci pour les livres et les muffins. Soyez prudente, Emilia.

-Je le suis toujours. Au revoir.

-Bonne journée.

Emilia posa une main sur la porte et ajouta, sans se retourner :

-Si vous saviez où se trouve Lavi, vous me le diriez ?

-Non.

-Je vois. Reposez-vous bien, Bookman.

Elle sortit de la chambre et referma lentement la porte derrière-elle.

* * *

><p><em>5 Février 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Santa Monica<em>

_Santa Monica Pier_

* * *

><p><em>06:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Wisely s'assit en tailleur sur le sable, resserra les pans de sa veste et croisa les bras sur son torse. Le soleil se couchait sur l'océan et le jour déclinait lentement, répandant une lumière rosâtre sur la plage. Le vent giflait son visage et emmêlait ses cheveux décolorés, rappelant au jeune homme qu'il ne portait plus son turban. Il avait froid, et regrettait déjà d'avoir suivi son amant.<p>

Wisely s'était approché le plus possible, là où quelques vagues paresseuses venaient mourir sur le sable. Il apercevait Tyki, au loin, dans cette immensité d'un bleu sombre tirant sur le noir. Il aurait pu rester à l'appartement et se vautrer dans le canapé, au plus près du radiateur, mais depuis que le portugais y avait emménagé, l'endroit semblait désespérément vide à chaque fois qu'il s'absentait.

Le jeune homme savait que cette co-habitation n'était que temporaire, mais il s'était habitué à la présence de Tyki et son départ risquait d'être plus difficile que prévu. Le portugais lui avait manqué. Vraiment manqué. L'existence de Wisely avait toujours été chaotique, et la seule personne capable de le comprendre avait été et resterait sûrement Tyki.

Le jeune homme avait été le deuxième Noah, juste après Sheryl, mais ce nom n'existait pas encore et Adam, bien avant de devenir _le Comte_, se contentait alors d'un modeste trafic de clopes et d'un studio minable à Inglewood. Il était dans un état quasi catatonique quand Adam l'avait trouvé dans une ruelle déserte, grelottant de froid, couvert du sang des membres de la secte qu'il avait tué pour s'enfuir.

Grâce à quelques informations glanées un peu partout et des quelques survivants, il avait pu estimer l'ampleur des traumatismes que l'enfant avait vécu. Il aurait passé un an et demi dans la secte, en compagnie d'une dizaine de jeunes anonymes enlevés à leurs familles – ils avaient pu s'enfuir après le massacre mais personne ne fut capable de les retrouver.

En plus des tatouages permettant soi-disant de lire dans les pensés et de prédire l'avenir, les enfants avaient subi au moins une trentaine de viols chacun et de multiples coups et blessures, allant d'une simple gifle à un œil crevé. Si Wisely ne garda aucune séquelle physique, les cauchemars et, parfois, les hallucinations, firent de sa vie une perpétuelle errance entre la dépression et l'hystérie.

Il fit une tentative de suicide à quatorze ans, après avoir fumé, bu et sniffé tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Il se justifia en évoquant _un_ _besoin d'approcher la mort pour mieux la voir_. Le Comte lui coupa les vivres et lui interdit l'accès au Manoir. Il comprit le message, promit de ne plus recommencer et se tint tranquille pendant quelques mois, accepta tous les jobs que Sheryl lui proposait et parvint à trouver un peu d'équilibre aux côtés de Road et des jumeaux.

L'arrivée de Tyki au sein des Noah changea quelque chose en lui. En s'attachant au portugais, il prit conscience de la brièveté de son existence, et par là même la stupidité de sa tendance à l'autodestruction. Ce fut douloureux, mais il commença à faire des projets, à construire un futur possible, et brusquement la rue parut moins sombre et il se surprit à aimer son charivari incessant et son parfum âpre de brûlé et de sexe.

Tyki rentrait au Manoir, une nuit, quand il avait entendu des gémissements venant de la chambre de Wisely. Il avait une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres et son briquet dans une main. Il avait appelé l'adolescent, sans succès, pour finalement ouvrir prudemment la porte et entrer dans la pièce. Ses yeux dorés avaient mis un temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité, et il avait vu le Noah aux cheveux blancs se tordre de douleur sur son lit défait.

Tyki était encore nouveau dans la famille, et il n'était pas si proche de Wisely.

Il avait hésité, tergiversé, hésité encore tout en ouvrant et fermant son Zippo d'un geste nerveux, automatique, et ce claquement sec réveilla brusquement l'adolescent. Il jeta des regards affolés autour de lui, paniqué, puis il reconnut le portugais, murmura son prénom et l'autre ne put alors s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Il passa la nuit avec lui, le corps tiède du garçon blotti contre lui, fumant cigarette sur cigarette avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Ce geste devint rapidement une habitude, puis un réflexe, et un dilemme quand Wisely eut dix-sept ans. Il devenait un jeune homme de plus en plus attirant, et l'idée de dormir avec lui rendait le portugais légèrement fébrile. Il quitta le Manoir d'un commun accord avec le jeune Noah, et même s'ils continuaient à se voir, Tyki prenait soin de mettre un mur entre eux, craignant de lui faire du mal.

Puis il y eut Santa Ma' et Lavi, et leur relation prit une tournure différente.

Le portugais leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il était d'un bleu sombre nimbé de ténèbres, et la ligne d'horizon était floue, confondant l'océan avec le firmament. Le jour était mort depuis un moment et Tyki ne s'en était pas aperçu, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il chercha Wisely et reconnut sa silhouette frêle sur la plage. Le jeune homme pouvait se montrer patient, mais il n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque de le foutre en rogne.

Il entreprit de le rejoindre, nageant lentement pour économiser ses forces. Il s'était trop éloigné, et il avait la sensation que l'immensité marine cherchait à le noyer – ça lui rappela la rue et il se surprit à esquisser un sourire narquois. Il était un anonyme, comme tous les Noah, et lui aussi avait été avalé par cet univers malsain avec un plaisir surprenant. S'il était resté à San Diego, on l'aurait jugé violent, menteur et pervers, alors qu'à South ou Compton, ces tares devenaient des qualités indispensables.

Tyki se dépêcha néanmoins de rejoindre la plage, avant que l'océan ne l'engloutisse et ne recrache son corps pourri sur quelque côte lointaine.

* * *

><p><em>6 Février 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Fresno<em>

_Wal-Mart_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila se planta devant le rayon, pencha la tête sur le côté et choisit une première boîte. Les bras croisés sur la barre du caddie, Kanda la regarda faire, pensif.<p>

-Je me demandais…

-Hm ?

-Comment tu faisais pour survivre quand tu es arrivée aux États-unis ?

-…D'après toi ?

-Toujours aussi méfiante, hein ?

-Autant que toi, je pense. Je me débrouillais avec les images, et je trouvais parfois quelqu'un qui parlait russe pour m'aider à traduire.

-ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours.

Mikhaila se retourna et lâcha deux conserves dans le caddie.

-C'est la première fois que tu te montres aussi curieux, Kanda. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou ça a un rapport avec Lavi ?

-Je me pose des questions, c'est tout, répondit-il lentement, prudent.

-Lavi, donc.

Le japonais n'ajouta rien et poussa le caddie jusqu'au rayon suivant. Quand il avait rencontré Mikhaila, il avait senti quelque chose de malsain dans ses yeux bleus, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec la rue ou le monde anonyme, comme une rancœur pleine d'une haine poisseuse, impalpable et pourtant bien présente. Elle était instable, donc dangereuse. Ils avaient entretenu une relation froide, utilitaire, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle sauve Allen.

L'adolescent et lui devaient jouer aux gardes du corps pour un convoi d'armes en provenance du Costa Rica. Classique. Mais le chef Lee avait néanmoins insisté pour qu'un pro neutre les accompagne, juste au cas où – et il n'avait pas précisé. C'était tombé sur Middle-of-the-road, bien sûr. Ils allaient passer la frontière du Nicaragua quand on leur avait tiré dessus. Plus tard, ils apprirent que le Comte avait eu vent de ce convoi et avait envoyé une équipe de snippers sur le terrain.

Allen s'était pris deux balles, une dans la poitrine et l'autre dans la cuisse.

Kanda avait été blessé aussi, mais il ne se souvenait plus où. À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose à partir du moment où l'adolescent avait commencé à cracher du sang.

Middle avait dégommé deux tireurs, et pendant un bref moment, le calme était revenu. Le japonais avait porté l'adolescent jusqu'à la Buick Century, et il ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux quand la jeune femme avait démarré le véhicule. Ils avaient réussi à les semer, du moins le pensait-elle. Kanda avait bandé sa poitrine avec des lambeaux de sa chemise, mais l'adolescent respirait mal.

Le japonais ne cessait de regarder ce sang qui coulait sur ses lèvres, paniqué. Alors Middle avait pris les choses en main – et il l'avait béni pour ça, oui, il l'avait _béni_, lui qui ne croyait plus qu'aux canons des armes et la force des balles. Elle les avait déposé devant un hôpital miteux, et avait presque forcé le japonais à sortir de la Buick avec Allen. Le véhicule avait un pneu crevé et Middle l'épaule en sang, mais il ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

Il était entré, l'adolescent dans ses bras, et tout le monde s'était tourné vers eux. Il avait collé son Tokarev sur la tempe d'une infirmière et avait réclamé un médecin. Le médecin était venu et l'avait soigné de mieux qu'il avait pu, et pendant d'interminables heures qui s'étiraient comme des années, Kanda avait senti la peur affluer dans ses veines, cette peur qui filait la nausée et laissait un goût sirupeux dans la bouche.

Allen avait survécu, par un incroyable miracle. Link était arrivé le jour suivant. Il avait pleuré dès qu'il l'avait vu, et en l'embrassant, et en le prenant dans ses bras, et Kanda l'avait envié pour ça. _Toi, tu as encore la force d'aimer_, songeait-il avec amertume en voyant toutes ces larmes de soulagement. _Toi, tu peux encore pleurer_.

Il avait eu Middle deux semaines plus tard, au téléphone. Elle lui avait demandé comment il allait, quel temps il faisait à L.A., et avait paru presque surprise quand il l'avait remercié. C'était son travail, voilà tout. Mais elle était contente de savoir qu'Allen s'était remis de ses blessures. Et il avait raccroché peu de temps après, ni heureux, ni triste. Juste serein.

-Lavi t'a donné une liste, non ?

Kanda leva les yeux vers la jeune femme et esquissa un sourire.

-Oui.

Elle haussa un sourcil, perplexe, et prit le bout de papier qu'il lui tendit.

-Mais il les mange, tous ces bouquins ou quoi ? lâcha-t-elle avec un soupir en contemplant les titres et les noms inscrits à l'encre bleue.

-C'est pour vos _cours particuliers_. Il s'est pris au jeu, je crois.

-Hm. Il prend la grosse tête, oui.

-Tant qu'il ne te demande pas de l'appeler _professeur_, ça ira.

-Il peut toujours courir, de toute façon, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix égale. Au fait, il reste du lait ?

-Je crois que non.

-OK. Sinon, pour les bouquins, je mets ça dans les frais supplémentaires.

-Heu… Tu veux dire que c'est moi à moi de les payer ?

-Évidemment, honey, souffla-t-elle en souriant au japonais. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'en faire cadeau, non ?

* * *

><p>Rien de plus.<p> 


	25. Chapitre 25

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Hé, déjà vingt cinq chapitres. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il devrait y en avoir 35 ou 36 en tout.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

* * *

><p><em>24 Février 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South Central_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Alexander MacArthur avait grandi dans le nord de l'écosse. Il devait devenir berger, comme son père et son grand-père avant lui, mais la mort précipitée de ses parents l'avait conduit aux États-unis, chez son oncle. Il avait quitté l'air frais et humide des lands, le ciel gris interminable et les moutons pour Los Angeles, où tout semblait plus vif, plus brillant qu'ailleurs.<p>

Puis la rue, ses trottoirs sales et son charivari métallique, de chair et de sang.

Alexander y était tombé pour l'argent, comme tant d'autres avant lui. Il s'était pris au piège, mais avait su garder quelques principes et un amour certain de l'espèce humaine. Mais il ne supportait pas le bitume et les gaz d'échappement, si bien qu'il avait trouvé diverses méthodes pour éviter la ville. Le _muchacho_ en faisait parti. Il donnait ce surnom aux jeunes fils de la rue sans réputation chargés de récupérer la somme de ses contrats, ou simplement envoyés pour négocier ou parler aux figures importantes de la rue.

Alexander aimait les enfants en général, mais il s'était pris d'affection pour l'un d'eux en particulier. Lavi avait été son _muchacho_ pendant presque un an, entre quatre vingt douze et quatre vingt treize. Il passait le voir, parfois, quand il était obligé de descendre en ville, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le jeune homme qu'il était devenu.

Songeur, le vieil homme ouvrit les pans de son manteau, le Taurus PT99 dans son holster de cuisse et le couteau Camillus à sa ceinture bien en évidence, comme un message aux pickpockets et aux détrousseurs, comme pour dire _si j'étais toi, mon chou, j'éviterais de chercher des noises à monsieur MacArthur_. Il n'était peut-être plus tout jeune, mais il savait encore flanquer une rouste à un gamin arrogant.

Alexander s'arrêta devant l'ancienne fabrique de chaussures et poussa le battant de la double porte. Une ampoule nue et la lumière de l'écran de télévision éclairaient la pièce principale. Deux hommes avec un fort accent mexicain discutaient d'une actrice porno en tétant le goulot d'une flasque de whisky, près d'une fille qui se peinturlurait les ongles de pieds en rouge. Un jeune garçon brun se leva en apercevant Alexander et vint à sa rencontre.

-Monsieur MacArthur, ça faisait un bail ! Vous allez bien ?

-Je suis en pleine forme, Suman, merci. J'ai entendu parler de la déclaration de guerre de Komui Lee. Tu pourrais m'en dire plus ?

-Hé bien… Je ne sais pas trop. Apparemment, il se serait passé quelque chose de grave avec les Noah. En rapport avec mademoiselle Lenalee, répondit-il vaguement en parcourant la pièce du regard. Hey, Jill ! Viens voir deux minutes !

Une fille en robe orange et aux yeux rouges tourna la tête et les rejoint, souriante.

-'Soir, Alex. Vous venez voir le patron ?

-J'aimerais bien, en effet. J'ai appelé Chomesuke hier, et elle m'a dit qu'il s'était volatilisé. Il est revenu ?

Jill pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Bah ouais, mais y'a eu un sacré boucan tout à l'heure, vous savez ce que c'est…

Alexander acquiesça, comme s'il voyait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Je souhaite seulement lui parler. L'un de vous deux veut bien aller lui dire que je suis là ?

-Aucun problème, monsieur MacArthur.

Suman disparut dans le couloir, et Jill éclata brusquement de rire.

-Oh, désolé, Alex. C'est cette herbe, elle est vachement bonne, lâcha-t-elle en désignant le joint qu'elle avait dans la main. Vous voulez goûter ?

-Non merci, déclina-t-il poliment avec un sourire patient.

-On se détend, vous voyez. Parce qu'on a quelques ennuis. Houlà, c'était terrible.

-Je vois.

Alexander eut un soupir discret. Il entendait clairement un couple faire l'amour, sûrement dans une chambre de l'étage. Autrefois, il en aurait ri, mais toute cette agitation permanente commençait à l'user. Suman revint rapidement, la mine perplexe.

-Le patron est dans son bureau, monsieur. Il veut bien vous parler, mais je vous préviens, il y a quelque chose de…

-Y'a de la tension, vous voyez ? termina Jill en tirant sur son joint. Tout est bizarre, en ce moment. Le monde est bizarre. Les gens sont bizarres.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna en titubant, suivi par Suman qui craignait qu'elle ne fasse une mauvaise chute. Alexander traversa le couloir et trouva la porte du bureau ouverte. Prudent, il coula un regard à l'intérieur. Le sol était jonché de papiers et quelques débris de verre luisaient où le bureau en bois massif de Marian était retourné. Il comprit ce que Jill avait voulu dire par _boucan_ – on s'était vraisemblablement battu dans cette pièce.

Il reconnut Allen Walker adossé contre un mur, et Link. Le jeune homme semblait inquiet, fait rare, donc alarmant. Krory était assis sur le sofa, Lavi à ses côtés. Le rouquin avait une vilaine coupure sur la tempe, et se crispa quand Bookman appliqua une compresse humide sur cette dernière. Chomesuke parlait avec Marian, assis sur son bureau, mais le son de sa voix était trop ténu pour que le vieil homme puisse entendre quoique ce soit.

Alexander effleura brièvement la crosse de son Taurus, par réflexe, et entra.

-Je dérange, peut-être ? dit-il d'une voix douce qui les fit tous sursauter.

Marian leva les yeux et sourit faiblement. Lavi se redressa.

-Toujours, lâcha le Beau Mec.

-Alex !

-Salut, mon grand.

-Tu vas bien ? ajouta-t-il aussitôt.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt à moi de te dire ça ? Tu t'es battu ?

-Ouais, avoua-t-il. Mais tu ne devineras jamais avec qui.

Bookman lui fit signe de se taire, agacé, et serra la main du professionnel.

-Bonsoir, Alexander.

-Bonsoir.

Chomesuke et Krory lui adressèrent un sourire, et Link se contenta d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'Allen le saluait timidement.

-J'étais à Sacramento cette semaine. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'éclairer sur cette déclaration de guerre ?

-Disons que c'est justifié, commença le Beau Mec en tirant sur sa cigarette.

-…Tu es impliqué, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais.

-Je ne tiens pas à connaître les détails, Marian. À vrai dire, j'étais venu pour t'annoncer quelque chose, mais il semblerait que tu attires toujours les ennuis comme un aimant.

-Là, il les a plutôt provoqué, glissa Link.

-Sûr, renchérit Krory.

-En fait, pour faire court, Lenalee Lee a été abattu par un Noah à cause de lui, pendant qu'on détournait de la came appartenant au Comte, ajouta Chome.

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Ah oui, quand même. Tous tes soutiens t'ont lâché, alors ?

-Tous sauf Mlle Anita, répondit Allen. Kié et Maosa sont impliqués aussi.

-Et toi, Alex.

-De mieux en mieux. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas prévu que tu foutrais un tel bordel dans la rue…

Marian soupira bruyamment et recracha la fumée de sa clope.

-Tu sors, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Quoi ? lâcha Lavi en se tournant vers le professionnel. Tu sors de la rue ?

Alexander adressa un sourire désolé à son ancien _muchacho_.

-Oui. Je quitte L.A. cette nuit, et j'espère ne jamais y revenir.

-Mais enfin…

-Je suis désolé, Lavi, mais j'ai pris ma décision. Je me fais vieux pour ce métier.

-Et tu vas aller où ? répliqua-t-il, amer.

-Le plus loin possible de la ville, je pense. Je ne suis pas encore sûr de moi, mais je vous préviendrais quand je serais installé.

-On est dans la merde, conclut Marian.

-Merci pour cet élan d'enthousiasme, patron. On apprécie.

-Dis donc, Marian, tu crois qu'on va se laisser faire ces tapettes d'Exorcistes ? siffla Chome. On est des Bitches, je te rappelle.

Link et Allen acquiescèrent.

-Hé, vous me faîtes flipper, les gars.

-Ils ont raison, coupa Alexander, amusé. Tu n'as pas fait ta réputation en sirotant du thé, je te signale. Tu es le Beau Mec, non ?

-Mouais.

Marian jeta un coup d'œil à Lavi, silencieux. Bookman avait pansé sa blessure. Le jeune homme lui rendit son regard, passa une main dans ses cheveux et rit. Un vrai rire, sec comme du verre brisé.

-Franchement, Alex a raison.

Puis il ajouta, prenant soin de le vouvoyer :

-Vous êtes le Beau Mec, non ?

Marian sourit simplement.

-Ouais. Le Beau Mec.

Il ne quitta pas des yeux ce visage souriant, ces cheveux hirsutes aussi roux que les siens et cet air désinvolte qu'il lui laissait toujours une étrange mélancolie dans un coin de son âme qu'il ne savait pas expliquer.

Et quand, des semaines plus tard, il songea à faire sortir Lavi de la rue, il effleura des doigts la trace de sang sur son bureau en bois massif et sut aussitôt que c'était le bon choix.

* * *

><p><em>7 Février 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lemoore<em>

_Ru Villa_

* * *

><p><em>11:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Jesus tourna en rond sur lui-même jusqu'à avoir le tournis. Puis, il laboura consciencieusement la couverture de ses pattes et miaula quand une griffe s'y coinça. Il tourna la tête en espérant recevoir un peu d'aide, et posa ses yeux bleus sur la personne la plus proche. C'était le type aux cheveux noirs, assis sur le lit, le plus loin possible du chat.<p>

Hm, mauvaise idée.

Il n'y avait que lui dans la chambre – il allait devoir se débrouiller, tout seul donc.

-Mra.

Kanda eut un bref regard pour Jesus, dubitatif. Le chat lui rendit, avec une pointe de dédain, et le japonais commença à se demander s'il ne devenait pas cinglé. C'était sûrement une impression, juste une impression. Sauf que Jesus lui sourit.

-Là, c'est grave, constata-t-il. S'il se met à parler, il va falloir que je consulte.

Mais le chat n'en fit rien et tenta de dégager sa griffe coincée, d'un geste brusque et purement animal. Vaguement soulagé – autant par le comportement de Jesus que le fait que Lavi n'ait pas été là pour voir ça – il retourna à sa lecture. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à occuper ses journées depuis que son amant donnait des cours d'anglais à Mikhaila. Le reste du temps, ils discutaient de tout et de rien.

Kanda eut un pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Plus ils parlaient, et plus ils apprenaient à se connaître, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que toute cette histoire prendrait fin très prochainement. Une partie de lui – son âme d'être humain – ne le voulait pas, et l'autre – son âme de fils de la rue – le désirait ardemment. Il était coincé, comme la griffe du chat.

Il leva les yeux vers Jesus, qui se débattait toujours avec la couverture. L'animal, agacé, déchira finalement le tissu et parvint à se dégager.

-Miaaa.

Il sauta au bas du lit et s'éloigna vers le couloir en trottinant. Kanda tira sur la couverture et examina les fibres déchirées du tissu. C'était sûrement le seul moyen de s'en sortir, finalement.

Douloureux, mais efficace.

* * *

><p><em>8 Février 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_July Avenue_

* * *

><p><em>07:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Timothy rougit quand sa marraine déposa un baiser sur sa joue.<p>

-Salut, sale gosse.

-'Jour, Emilia. Ça va ?

-Oui.

Mais le gosse vit qu'elle mentait. La jeune femme souriait, mais elle avait une lueur triste dans les yeux. Il n'aimait pas ça.

-C'est faux, contredit-il.

Emilia retint un soupir.

-Je suis un peu fatiguée, voilà tout. Ton père est là ?

-Dans le salon.

Elle se redressa et fit quelques pas dans l'allée qui menait à la maison quand la petite main du gamin agrippa son trench.

-Pourquoi tu es triste ? interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

-Je… C'est un peu compliqué.

-Les adultes disent tous ça. Réponds-moi, Emilia, je suis pas idiot.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et prit sa main entre les siennes.

-Tu te souviens de Lavi Bookman ?

Timothy pouffa.

-Comment je pourrais oublier un type pareil ?

-Hm, pas faux, admit-elle avec un léger sourire. Il a des ennuis en ce moment.

-Des trucs graves ?

-…Plutôt, oui. En fait, je ne sais pas trop. Il a été obligé de quitter Santa Ma' et je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui depuis une semaine.

-Tu es inquiète ?

-Oui.

Le gosse fit la moue.

-C'est bête. Je l'aimais bien, Lavi, il était marrant.

Emilia écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était mort, enfin !

-Hé, je suis pas sourd. Sauf qu'à cause de lui, tu es inquiète. Et ça, je pourrais jamais lui pardonner.

La jeune femme marqua une pause.

-Oh. Je vois.

-Quand il reviendra, j'irais lui dire deux mots, à celui-là.

Emilia éclata de rire.

-Ah oui ? Lavi est deux fois plus grand et costaud que toi, Tim !

-Peuh, c'est pas un problème. Les adultes se croient les plus forts, mais au fond ce sont des trouillards.

Puis il ajouta, sur le ton de la confidence :

-Je te protégerais, moi.

Elle sourit, étrangement sereine.

-Merci, Tim.

* * *

><p><em>9 Février 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Santa Monica<em>

_Idaho Avenue_

* * *

><p><em>11:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Tyki fit claquer son Zippo plusieurs fois de suite, appréciant le son sec et brut qui coupait l'air en deux, vif comme la détonation d'un fusil. Il recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à réveiller le jeune homme à ses côtés, allongé sur le lit. Il marmonna quelque chose en espagnol qu'il ne comprit pas, se redressa sur un coude et posa ses yeux embués par le sommeil sur le portugais.<p>

-Tyki ?

-Désolé, Wis', murmura-t-il en laissant tomber le Zippo sur le sol.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Tu n'arrêtais pas de crier.

-Ah.

Wisely se blottit contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-Tu fais encore des cauchemars ? dit-il doucement.

-Hmm. Parfois. Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non, mentit-il. Si tu veux en parler…

Le jeune homme soupira, et le portugais frissonna en sentant son souffle tiède sur sa peau nue.

-Je suis pathétique, hein ?

-Non, pas du tout.

-Si, ne me mens pas. Je déteste qu'on me mente, tu le sais très bien, répliqua-t-il, amer.

-Je sais. Mais je ne mens pas. C'est normal que tu fasses encore des cauchemars après tout ce qui t'est arrivé.

Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire hystérique, et son amant resserra sa prise sur sa taille. Il avait cru, en voyant qu'il ne portait plus son turban, qu'il était parvenu à surmonter son traumatisme – sauf qu'il s'était visiblement trompé. Wisely était aussi instable et tourmenté depuis que le Comte l'avait recueilli.

-Wisely…

Il se calma peu à peu et leva les yeux vers le portugais. Il pleurait, mais ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu.

-Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû reparler de ça.

-Bah, c'est pas grave.

Wisely repoussa gentiment sa main et se leva. Tyki s'assit et retrouva son paquet de cigarettes dans les draps défaits. Il en coinça une entre ses lèvres, sans l'allumer, et laissa ses yeux dorés dérivaient sur le corps nu de son amant. Il s'accroupit sur le sol pour ramasser la chemise du portugais, conscient du regard brûlant de ce dernier. Il esquissa un sourire, enfila le vêtement et sortit de la chambre.

Il traversa le salon et la cuisine pour aller ouvrir le frigo et attraper le pot de crème glacée Graeter's. Le temps ne s'y prêtait guère, mais le jeune homme en mangeait en été comme en hiver. Il frémit en sentant le plastique froid sous ses doigts et retourna dans la chambre. Il essuya ses joues humides du dos de la main, nullement surpris.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, poussa un peu le portugais pour avoir plus de place et planta une cuillère dans la crème glacée.

-Il est presque minuit, Wis'.

-Je sais. T'en veux ? ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>10 Février 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lemoore<em>

_Ru Villa_

* * *

><p><em>03:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi connaissait ce texte depuis des années et, à force de le lire, était capable de le réciter à la virgule près. Ainsi, il le dictait lentement à Mikhaila sans quitter la fenêtre du regard. Le soleil brillait faiblement, parfois couvert par quelques nuages paresseux, mais le ciel était bleu pâle, et le jeune homme songea avec amertume qu'il n'était pas sorti depuis une dizaine de jours.<p>

Mikhaila ramenait parfois le _Los Angeles Times_ ou le _Fresno Bee_, permettant au rouquin de se tenir informé sur l'état du monde et de la californie. Il parcourait les journaux à toute vitesse, cherchant quelque part le nom de Santa Maria. Sauf qu'il ne trouvait rien concernant de près ou de loin la ville, et finissait par froisser le papier, frustré.

Lavi avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il ne savait pas l'expliquer, ni le définir, mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il en était persuadé.

-J'ai terminé, dit brusquement la jeune femme en posant son stylo.

Il hocha vaguement la tête et tira le cahier jusqu'à lui. Il lit en silence, impassible. Il sentait le regard froid de Mikhaila sur lui, si dur et glacé qu'il pénétrait tout son être avec une violence insoupçonnée. Lavi n'avait pas dit un mot au sujet de la lettre qu'il avait trouvé dans ses affaires, ni sur la cassette de Johnny Cash et tout le reste. Il ne savait pas si elle était au courant, et il s'en fichait royalement.

-C'est bien, remarqua-t-il simplement. Tu as encore fait des progrès.

-C'est grâce à toi, sûrement.

Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Son visage n'exprimait rien de particulier, mais il lut un sourire dans ses yeux bleus.

-Sûrement, oui.

Il sourit, lui aussi, puis éclata d'un rire franc.

-On est ridicule, non ?

Lavi acquiesça vivement.

-Oh que oui. Mais remarque, c'est marrant.

-Tu es satisfait de ce que tu as découvert ? demanda-t-elle brusquement, d'un ton doux qui ne laissait deviner aucune colère.

-Tiens, Yuu m'a posé la même question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

Le rouquin laissa passer un instant, pensif.

-J'ai dit _oui._

-Hmm.

Mikhaila ne répliqua pas. Puis elle sourit, et il sut qu'elle lui pardonnait.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

_Muchacho_ : espagnol, garçon, jeune homme.

_Los Angeles Times_ : quotidien américain diffusé à L.A. et sur la côte Ouest.

_Fresno Bee : _quotidien américain diffusé à Fresno et alentours.


	26. Chapitre 26

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>vant tout, quelques _**remerciements **_s'imposent.

Non, Sharp n'est pas terminée, et 81 reviews n'est pas un compte rond, mais comme je n'aime pas faire les choses comme tout le monde…

Un grand merci, d'abord, à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic et parfois moi-même à leurs favoris ou alertes, soit : Meilin07 ; Misaki Hoshi ; Yu-chan-3 ; Choupsy et peut-être d'autres dont le nom m'échappe - si c'est le cas je m'en excuse platement.

Puis à mes revieweurs réguliers ou passagers : Miss's-dgrayman, qui m'a suivi un bon bout de temps, yuvifan, et ses rares mais merveilleuses reviews, GGL-HY, bien sûr, et Watergodess.

Un merci tout particulier à mon Trio de Fidèles du moment : Mayaku-chan, qui me soutient depuis le début et tente toujours de m'arracher les chapitres avant la date prévue, Ruize-chan, dont les conseils, avis, remarques, compliments me donne autant de plaisir que de courage et Shigure-sensei, à qui ce sera toujours une joie d'offrir du rêve.

Merci aussi à ceux lisent sans laisser de reviews, les fugitifs qui sont là, je le sais, mais ne se manifestent pas.

**E**t ainsi qu'à toi, très cher lecteur, devant ton écran d'ordi, et tant pis si tu passes là par hasard.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26<strong>

* * *

><p><em>25 Février 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Manoir Noah_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Le Comte était assis derrière son bureau, vêtu d'un costume noir sur une chemise blanche au col entrouvert. Ses mains étaient posées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, et il sentait le cuir froid sous ses doigts. Il fit distraitement craquer ses articulations, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait face à un problème.<p>

Puis, enfin, il leva les yeux.

Néa lui tournait le dos, penché au dessus du tiroir ouvert de la commode baroque, occupé à en sortir ses quelques vêtements pour les ranger dans son sac bandoulière. Il ne portait pas son habituelle blouse blanche. Ce n'était qu'un détail, mais qui en disait long sur la situation actuelle. Le Comte passa brièvement une main dans ses cheveux et la reposa aussitôt sur l'accoudoir glacé.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il ne s'était douté de rien, absolument de rien. Il avait toujours tout contrôlé, tout calculé, tout – tout sauf_ lui._

-Tu sais où est mon écharpe ? demanda Néa sans se retourner.

-Le portemanteau, derrière la porte.

-Merci.

Le jeune homme ferma le tiroir et décrocha son écharpe sans adresser un seul regard à son amant.

-Il te manque autre chose ?

-Non.

Le Comte se leva lentement et tendit une main au-dessus du vide.

-La clef, s'il te plaît.

Néa passa son sac à son épaule et fit quelques pas vers le bureau. Enfin, il leva les yeux et croisa le regard du chef des Noah. Il ne fut pas surpris en voyant qu'il n'exprimait rien, sinon de la lassitude. Il n'avait jamais aimé ses yeux. Ils étaient trop froids, trop limpides, et le jeune homme ne s'y reflétait jamais.

Il prit la clef dans la poche de son trench et la déposa sur sa paume tournée vers le ciel, prenant soin de ne pas le toucher.

-Merci, dit-il d'une voix égale.

Le Comte replia ses doigts sur le morceau de métal. Il lui sembla qu'il brûlait sa peau, mais peut-être se trompait-il. Il y eut un silence pesant, puis Néa lança, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix :

-Tu ne me dis pas _au revoir_ ?

-_Adieu_ me semblerait plus approprié, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Le jeune homme se crispa et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, quand la colère qui croupissait en lui implosa. Il adressa un sourire sans joie au Comte.

-Tu m'énerves, dit-il très vite.

L'homme haussa un sourcil et voulut répondre quand son amant le coupa.

-Ferme-la, d'accord ? C'est à moi de parler, Adam, continua-t-il en insistant sur son prénom. Ce que j'ai fait est dégueulasse, non ? J'ai négocié avec l'ennemi. J'ai foutu en l'air tes projets et des années de travail. Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi calme ?

-…

-Réponds, connard ! cracha-t-il. Tu devrais être en colère contre moi, tu devrais gueuler, me traiter de tous les noms ! Mais non, bien sûr ! Toi, tu es au-dessus de ça ! Tu te figures que tu vaux mieux que ça, que tu vaux mieux que moi, hein ?

-Non, répondit-il lentement. La seule personne contre qui je suis en colère, c'est moi.

Néa gloussa.

-Contre toi ?

-Oui, contre moi, répéta-t-il patiemment. J'ai cru que tu nous aiderais à développer notre commerce de stupéfiants, à étendre notre influen-

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, au bord de l'hystérie.

-Sérieux ? _Développer notre commerce de stupéfiants ?_ C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi, alors ? Un moyen de te faire du fric ?

-Qu'imaginais-tu exactement, Néa ?

Il se calma un peu et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil face au sien. Il croisa les jambes et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Hmm, je ne sais pas…

Le Comte pesta intérieurement. Cette discussion ne les mènerait à rien, de toute façon. Il pouvait aussi bien se lever et le foutre dehors, et tant pis si cela devait se faire par la force. C'était ridicule – il le savait, mais il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des yeux dorés du jeune homme. Ils semblaient troubles, assombris, et il distingua clairement une vague de douleur quand il lâcha un soupir fatigué.

-Je t'exaspère, Adam ?

-Oui, répondit-il sans relever l'emploi de son prénom.

-Bien sûr. Oh, bien sûr.

Néa amorça un sourire.

-Mais tu ne fais rien pour m'arrêter.

Le Comte se crispa. Le cuir sous ses doigts émit un gémissement plaintif.

-En effet. J'aimerais comprendre, vois-tu.

-Comprendre quoi ?

-Cette trahison.

Il rit.

-Une trahison ? Carrément ?

-Le terme me semble juste, Néa.

Le jeune homme ne souriait plus. Il sentait la colère refluer, sournoisement, si brusque qu'elle emporta tout le reste et lui coupa le souffle pendant d'interminables secondes. Le Comte ne bougea pas, observant son amant avec un mélange de crainte et de curiosité. Il le regarda décroiser les jambes et se lever, lentement, et vit s'éteindre la dernière lueur de ses yeux dorés.

-Tu ne connais pas ce qui est juste, Adam, dit-il en haussant le ton. Tu ne connais rien, de toute façon. Il n'y a que le fric qui compte, n'est-ce pas ?

-Calme-toi, tenta-il en sachant que c'était inutile.

-Fuck you ! cria-t-il. Tu veux que je te dise la vérité, Adam ? Ou bien tu as trop peur pour ça ? Ton fric ne te servira à rien le jour de ta mort ! Tu auras beau remplir cette foutue baraque avec tout le fric que tu auras, ça ne t'empêchera pas de crever comme un chien ! Et ce jour-là, tu seras seul ! Complètement seul, parce que tu crois que le moindre sentiment est une faiblesse !

Il parlait vite, trop vite, et fut contraint de marquer une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

-C'est ridicule, reprit-il d'une voix faible. Tellement ridicule… Je suis prêt à crever avec toi, moi. Depuis longtemps. Mais tu ne t'en es même pas aperçu, hein ?

Adam déglutit difficilement. Il avait tort. Il connaissait les sentiments du jeune homme, mais il avait refusé d'y répondre – du moins avait-il essayé. Il décolla ses mains moites des accoudoirs du fauteuil et se leva.

-Sors d'ici, Néa.

-Je t'aime, répondit-il avec douceur.

Le Comte se figea. Le regard du jeune homme était posé sur lui, empli d'une lassitude et d'une tristesse qui le surprit.

-Je t'aime, Adam. Est-ce si dur que ça à accepter ?

L'homme fit un pas vers lui en tentant de reprendre contenance.

-Sors, maintenant.

-Je sortirais quand j'en aurais terminé.

-Ne m'oblige pas à appeler Tyki, menaça-t-il en vain.

-Appelle ton chien, si tu veux. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

-Va-t-en.

Le combat était perdu d'avance, il n'en doutait pas.

Néa pleurait. Alors il resta planté là, immobile, à fixer bêtement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il encore. Je t'aime autant que je te hais.

-…

Le jeune homme ramassa le sac qu'il avait fait tombé en se levant. Il le remit à son épaule et franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du Comte. Il leva la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme une caresse. L'homme se réagit pas. Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Tyki se tenait dans l'ouverture, l'air inquiet.

Néa le bouscula et sortit.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? commença le portugais en faisant un pas hésitant dans la chambre. Monsieur le Comte ? J'ai entendu des cris, il y a un problème ?

Adam alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

-Tout va bien, Tyki. J'ai demandé à Néa de partir, c'est tout.

-Oh, je vois.

-Tu peux prendre congé, mon petit. Tout va bien.

-…Bon, si vous le dîtes. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Tyki céda à contrecœur et referma doucement la porte. Le Comte attendit que le bruit de ses pas se soient éloignés dans le couloir pour se relever et se tourner vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et s'assit sur le rebord, ses jambes pendant dans le vide.

Là, il mesura l'ampleur de sa solitude.

* * *

><p><em>12 Février 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South Central_

* * *

><p><em>05:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>La chambre, telle un sanctuaire, était restée la même. Les couvertures en laine sur le lit en fer forgé blanc, soigneusement pliées sur le drap, avaient toujours cette teinte mauve si douce au regard. Un des tiroirs du bureau, où on avait posé un livre de poche, un flacon de vernis à ongles et un coffre à bijoux, était ouvert. Un manteau pendait à la patère fixée près du lit, et une paire de ballerines noires gisait sur la moquette.<p>

Sans la poussière et l'odeur de renfermé, on aurait cru que la jeune fille qui vivait là n'était sortie que pour quelques heures.

Qu'elle allait bientôt rentrer.

Mais l'homme adossé au chambranle de la porte savait que non. Il y avait pourtant cru pendant quatre ans et avait laissé chaque objet à sa place, interdisant à tous ses hommes de s'approcher de la chambre. Ils avaient obtempéré, biens conscients de cette manœuvre désespérée et un peu folle de leur supérieur. Ils n'avaient néanmoins fait aucune remarque.

Komui croisa les bras sur son torse et soupira. La mort de sa sœur avait creusé un vide dans son cœur, un vide si profond et douloureux qu'il avait l'impression de revivre le même instant depuis quatre ans. Cela n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de minutes, entre le moment où il avait eu Lavi au téléphone et celui où Reever était arrivé. Kanda lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait, mais voyant que son supérieur ne répondait pas, n'avait pas insisté.

Komui lui en était reconnaissant. Il sentait que dès qu'il se mettrait à parler, il éclaterait en sanglots sans pouvoir s'arrêter. La douleur l'avait comme fauché. Il n'était pas avec elle quand c'était arrivé, il n'avait pas vu de cadavre, et il aurait pu douter de la parole de Lavi, mais la voix du rejeton du Beau Mec tremblait et surtout, surtout, le chef des Exorcistes sentait, d'instinct, que sa sœur était morte.

C'était ridicule, mais c'était comme ça.

Il aurait pu se chercher des excuses, des raisons, une odeur dans l'air, un rêve prémonitoire ou n'importe quelle connerie de superstition, mais c'était un jour comme les autres, et aucun ange n'était descendu de son nuage pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Cette mort-là était concrète, réelle. Personne ne pouvait plus la sauver, et il n'y avait pas de retour dans le temps possible.

Lenalee était morte, voilà tout, et Komui se retrouvait comme un con avec un trou dans le cœur et un chagrin immense qui lui collait à la peau.

-Chef ?

-Oui, répondit-il par automatisme.

Komui jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, toujours adossé au chambranle. Link l'observait, impassible, à quelques mètres de lui.

-On a rangé toutes les affaires et Reever a fait du café. Les autres ont appelé, ils arriveront dans la matinée.

-Bien. Autre chose ?

-Allen est épuisé, est-ce qu'il peut aller dormir quelques heures ? s'enquit-il.

Komui esquissa un sourire tendre.

-Bien sûr. Et toi, ça va ?

Link acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête et fit quelques pas vers son supérieur.

-Tout va bien, chef ?

-Hmm, oui. Pourquoi cette question, mon grand ?

Le blond eut un instant d'hésitation.

-Vous pleurez, chef.

Komui arqua un sourcil et décroisa les bras pour lever une main à son visage. Il essuya ses joues humides et soupira.

-En effet. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu.

Link ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Tu veux bien faire passer un message à Reever, mon grand ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix égale.

-Je vous écoute.

-Demande-lui d'appeler les Noah pour moi, au sujet de l'accord. Qu'il s'arrange pour obtenir un rendez-vous au Manoir, aujourd'hui si possible.

Le blond eut un soupir soulagé.

-Je m'en occupe tout de suite, chef, répondit le jeune homme en s'éloignant.

-Merci.

Komui se tourna à nouveau vers la chambre et croisa ses bras sur son torse. La pièce était assez grande, et les murs étaient en bon état. Avec un peu de peinture et un parquet neuf, elle pourrait faire un bureau convenable.

Komui sourit faiblement à cette idée et ignora pour la première fois le trou béant dans son cœur.

* * *

><p><em>Lemoore<em>

_Ru Villa_

* * *

><p><em>05:30 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi posa délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur le ventre plat de son amant et remonta lentement, effleurant avec tendresse la peau nue qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'arrêta sur l'emplacement de son cœur, fit le tour de son tatouage et reprit sa course sensuelle jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et, de sa main, écarta les mèches de cheveux noirs qui retombaient sur son front.<p>

Kanda le laissait faire, amusé. Il se redressa un peu pour répondre au baiser et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il était épuisé, comme à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour toute la nuit, mais voulait appeler le chef Lee le plus tôt possible. Lavi semblait l'avoir compris, puisqu'il ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit. Ou bien il le maintenait éveillé pour le plaisir de l'emmerder.

-Pas impossible, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en passant une main dans les cheveux roux de son amant.

-Tu disais ?

-Hmm, rien.

Lavi déposa un baiser dans son cou et enlaça sa taille.

-Baby love ?

Kanda ferma les yeux quand le rouquin allongea son corps nu sur le sien et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il aimait la chaleur qu'il dégageait, le murmure de sa respiration.

-Quoi ? souffla-t-il.

-C'est bientôt terminé, alors ?

Le japonais enlaça ses hanches et soupira.

-Tu peux expliciter ?

-Komui veut tenter un nouvel accord avec les Noah, non ? Si cette fois, ça marche, et si je parviens à convaincre le Comte de me foutre la paix, je pourrais rentrer chez moi.

C'était un simple constat, pas une question, et Kanda ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre.

-…Ouais, j'imagine. Et alors, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

-Je sais, admit-il. Mais je me demandais… ce que tu feras après ça.

Kanda resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur ses hanches et ouvrit les yeux.

-Je rentrerais chez moi, c'est tout. Dans la rue, dit-il lentement.

-Tu vis avec d'autres Exos ?

-Houlà, plutôt m'arracher la langue.

Lavi eut un sourire amusé.

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

-Hé, c'est eux qui ne veulent pas de moi, protesta-t-il.

Le rouquin éclata de rire et s'assit à califourchon sur son amant en tentant de se calmer.

-Pense à un truc triste, conseilla-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Lavi s'exécuta, mais son fou rire devint incontrôlable et il s'allongea aux côtés de son amant. Kanda se tourna vers lui et ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'au moment où il se calma. Il tendit une main vers son visage et essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, effleurant sans le moindre dégoût sa cicatrice.

-J'ai un appart à Inglewood, dit-il sans réfléchir. Tu vivais à Compton, non ?

-Ouais. On était pas si loin l'un de l'autre, en fait. Et quand je pense au nombre de fois où je suis allé traîner de votre côté, à South Central, pour aller voir Lenalee ou chercher des noises au chef Lee avec le patron… Pourtant, je ne t'ai jamais vu, pas une seule fois.

-Tu as peut-être oublié.

Lavi passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui.

-Non, impossible. J'ai une excellente mémoire et je retiens tout ce que je vois et tout ce que je t'entends. Et puis, si j'avais rencontré une bombe sexuelle telle que toi, je m'en souviendrais, ajouta-t-il, l'air sérieux.

Kanda leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Pour ma part, je te connaissais déjà de réputation.

-Ah ?

-Lenalee t'adorait et Komui ne pouvait pas te saquer. Remarque, c'est logique. Toute la rue connaît le rejeton du Beau Mec, de toute façon.

-Hmm, je suis toujours aussi célèbre ?

-Bien sûr, les fils de la rue parlent souvent de toi.

-C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire fier.

-En gros, je cite : « Fuckin' shit, ça fait du bien de savoir que ce connard de rouquin bouffe maintenant les pissenlits par la racine. ».

-…

-Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ? Un fan-club ? Un autel ?

* * *

><p><em>Kingsburg<em>

_19th Avenue_

* * *

><p><em>07:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Kanda resserra les pans de son manteau et s'adossa à la paroi vitrée de la cabine téléphonique. Il faisait toujours nuit, le froid mordait sa peau et l'image de son amant endormi dans la chambre, enfoui sous les couvertures, lui arracha un soupir agacé. Il décrocha le combiné, paya, composa le numéro et le colla à son oreille. La voix de Reever lui répondit.<p>

-Code ?

-Mugen.

-Ah, Kanda. Tout va bien de ton côté ? demanda-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

-Impec.

-Tu veux que je te passe Komui ?

-Bah, ça m'est égal.

-Tant mieux, il dort, _lui_. On vient de se taper une nuit de blanche, alors excuse-moi si je m'endors.

-On sera deux, alors. Vous en êtes où, avec les Noah ? Et fais vite, Reever, je tiens pas à m'éterniser dehors, ajouta-t-il en songeant qu'il avait oublié son Tokarev à Midcity.

-Je viens d'avoir un bref entretien avec Sheryl, et j'ai pu obtenir la suppression immédiate de ton contrat. Quant à celui au nom de Lavi, il a été temporairement annulé le trente et un janvier.

-…Pardon ?

-Je suis aussi surpris que toi, Kanda. Il a refusé de me donner la raison de ce… changement, mais j'imagine que l'ordre vient directement du Comte.

-… Bon, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Mais c'est temporaire, donc cela signifie qu'il peut relancer le contrat quand il veut, non ?

Soupir.

-Exact. Enfin, bref. On rencontre les Noah ce soir, et Sheryl aimerait parler à Lavi.

-C'était prévu. Quelle heure ?

-Vingt heures, au Manoir. Tu pourras y être à temps ? demanda Reever en étouffant un bâillement.

-Ouais.

-Il faudrait que Middle vienne, aussi. Elle est mêlée de près, dans cette affaire, elle risque de faire parti de l'accord, dit-il sans donner de détails.

Kanda arqua un sourcil, surpris. Mikhaila était considérée comme neutre, dans la rue, et que les Noah exigent sa présence lors d'une rencontre importante n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Compris.

-Une dernière chose : officiellement, Lavi et toi n'êtes plus menacés, mais prenez quelques précautions. On ne sait jamais, avec les Noah.

-Comme si j'allais leur faire confiance, répliqua-t-il avec amertume avant de raccrocher.

* * *

><p>Une petite précision sur le chapitre précédent : le pro qui prend sa retraite, Alexander MacArthur, c'est le Sasha du motel au bord du lac, voir chap.8.<p>

Mais si vous n'avez pas fait le rapprochement, rien de grave. Et pour Ruize-chan, étant donné que j'ai écris ce chapitre avant l'autel en babybel, mais que Kanda y lâche nonchalamment "Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ? Un fan-club ? Un autel ?", la télépathie a - encore - fait des siennes. Hé oui...


	27. Chapitre 27

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Et voilà les prémices de la rencontre Exos/Noah. J'espère vous surprendre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27<strong>

* * *

><p><em>1er Mars 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Poker Café_

* * *

><p><em>01:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Jeryy posa ses mains sur ses hanches et leva la tête.<p>

-Hé bien, mes mignons, on se dépêche !

Le premier commis eut un soupir fatigué et la deuxième sourit.

-Laisse tomber, mec, le chef est comme ça, lança-t-elle à son collègue.

-Il me tape sur le système – passe-moi les tortillas, per favore.

-T'as terminé les fajitas ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le sachet plastifié.

Jeryy se détourna d'eux, satisfait. Il jeta un peu de beurre dans une poêle chaude, sortit la planche à découper et commença à émincer des oignons.

-Tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, honey ?

Lavi, assis sur les marches au pied de la sortie de secours, sourit vaguement et tira sur son joint.

-C'est à moi que tu parles, Jeryy ? interrogea-t-il en recrachant un peu de fumée.

-Les gars s'occupent de ta commande, mais tu restes là à attendre je ne sais quoi. C'est plutôt inhabituel de ta part, et en plus…

Le cuisinier posa son couteau et se pencha au-dessus du rouquin, l'air inquiet.

-Tu fumes de l'herbe. C'est rare, chéri, ça en dit long sur ton état. Il y a un problème ?

-Oh, tu veux dire, à part la mort de Lenalee et cette foutue guerre qui commence si bien ? répliqua-t-il.

-Honey…

Jeryy s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lissa son tablier.

-Je sais que c'est dur pour vous, en ce moment, mais c'est toute la rue qui est concernée. J'ai vu Komui hier, et-

-Ne me parle pas de lui, coupa-t-il brusquement.

Le rouquin tira sur son joint – il commençait à planer et ne voulait pas gâcher son plaisir. Un étrange sentiment d'abandon croissait en lui depuis la sortie d'Alexander MacArthur. Il avait pourtant ses amis, ses collègues, son patron, et il était chez lui dans la rue, mais il aimait beaucoup le vieil homme et il lui en voulait de partir aussi lâchement. Il venait de perdre Lena, et maintenant Alex – il commençait à avoir peur de se perdre lui-même.

-Ne me parle plus des Exorcistes, d'accord ? Ces sales lâches nous ont laissé tomber comme des merdes. Fuckin' shit, même Marie refuse de me parler !

-Komui lui a sûrement demandé.

-Hmm, possible.

Le cuisinier posa une main sur son épaule en souriant tendrement au jeune homme.

-Ne te laisse pas abattre, Lavi. Il faut toujours voir le bon côté des choses, il y a forcément quelque chose de positif à tirer de cette situation. Réfléchis bien.

-Bah…

-…

-J'en sais rien.

-Honey.

-Franchement, je vois pas.

-C'est pas grave, ça viendra, dit-il en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule. Allez, fiche le camp d'ici, je demanderai à Thomas de vous apporter les repas.

Lavi se leva et croisa le regard confiant du cuisinier. Il se forçait à lui sourire, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, quand Jeryy lui prit son joint des mains.

-Confisqué.

Le rouquin ne protesta pas.

-Au fait, tu as le L.A. Times ? demanda-t-il simplement.

-Oui, bien sûr. Lala, tu sais où est le journal ? lança-t-il en rentrant dans la cuisine, le rouquin sur ses talons.

La commise fit sauter les steaks dans la poêle et répondit, sans un regard pour le cuisinier :

-Sur la table, chef.

-Merci, mon chou.

Jeryy le donna au rouquin, qui le remercia d'un bref hochement de tête.

-Embrasse Marian pour moi, honey.

Il lui claqua une bise sur chaque joue et lui colla une main au cul quand le jeune homme se retourna pour sortir de la cuisine.

-Jeryy !

Le cuisinier gloussa.

-Fais attention à tes jolies fesses, chéri !

Lavi soupira et s'éloigna, le journal sous le bras. Il traversa la rue, salua une prostituée sur le trottoir qui sourit en le reconnaissant et tourna à gauche. Il contourna deux gamins qui jouaient au foot et entra dans l'ancienne fabrique de chaussures. Les deux mexicains étaient avachis sur un matelas, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision où une femme racontait comment elle avait appris que son mari la trompait avec sa mère.

Le rouquin les salua rapidement et tira un tabouret jusqu'à la table bancale du fond de la pièce. Il s'assit, déplia soigneusement le _Los Angeles Times_ et le parcourut rapidement du regard. Il tourna quelques pages, lentement, pour ne pas déchirer le papier, et reconnut un nom, puis deux. Le tout dans un même article. Il le lut patiemment, mémorisant chaque mot, chaque virgule.

-Intéressant, murmura-t-il pour lui-même quand il eut terminé.

-Tu parles encore tout seul ? lâcha Link en se penchant au-dessus de son épaule.

Lavi ne sursauta pas et sourit vaguement – il l'avait entendu arrivé.

-Hé ouais, mon chou. C'est grave, tu crois ?

-Ton cas est foutu, de toute façon.

Le blond se redressa et s'assit sur le bord de la table.

-Tu as fumé de l'herbe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Tu as dit à Allen que tu étais dingue de lui ? siffla-t-il en réponse.

Link eut un bref soupir. Le rouquin n'avait même pas daigné lui adresser un coup d'œil.

-Je sais que tu es sur les nerfs, Lavi, mais ne crois être le seul à souffrir de la mort de Lenalee.

-…

-Je ne cherche pas à te provoquer, tu sais ?

Lavi leva la tête et adressa un regard triste au jeune homme, esquissant un sourire désolé.

-Je sais, ouais. Excuse-moi, mon vieux, je ne me reconnais plus en ce moment.

Le blond haussa les épaules, signe qu'il lui pardonnait.

-Nevermind. C'est celui d'aujourd'hui ? ajouta-t-il en désignant le _L.A._ _Times_.

-Yep. Jeryy me l'a passé.

-Il en a encore profité pour te tripoter, ce vieux pervers ? dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-…Un peu, j'avoue. Il n'a pas pu résister à mon corps de rêve.

-Ha ha, très drôle.

-Voyons, Linkounet, je te comprends. C'est normal d'être jaloux.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'égorger.

-L'amour ? lança-t-il d'une voix aiguë, une main sur le cœur.

-Arrête, je vais vomir.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard entendu, à croire que les années, les meurtres et l'alcool n'avaient en rien terni leur complicité.

-Hé, Link, Lavi !

Le rouquin tourna légèrement la tête et reconnut Allen, juste à l'entrée de l'usine, les mains dans les poches de son manteau noir. L'enfant s'avança vers eux, souriant.

-Tu as entendu, il a mis ton nom avant le mien, glissa le rouquin à Link.

-Et alors ?

-Oh, rien, détail sans importance. Mais si j'étais pas borgne, je t'aurais volontiers fait un clin d'œil, ajouta-t-il néanmoins. Allen, mon ange, tout s'est bien passé ?

-Au poil, répondit-il en arrivant à leur hauteur. J'ai fait tout le tour d'Inglewood pour éviter le territoire des Exos, mais sinon, ça va.

Le garçon s'assit sur les genoux de Lavi mais se tourna vers Link, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un sourire au rouquin.

-C'est le patron qui te l'a demandé ? demanda le blond.

-Oh, non. Mais je sentais que si je croisais un seul de ces salopards, même sa putain de mère ne le reconnaîtrait pas.

Il affichait un sourire radieux, contrastant avec son évidente colère.

-Dark Allen is back.

-Arrête avec tes conneries, Lavi.

-Oui, pardon.

-Bref, je meurs de faim. Tu as commandé quelque chose à bouffer ?

-Je t'ai pris le _Menu spécial_ de Jeryy, ça te va ?

-Je t'aime, épouse-moi, répondit-il aussitôt.

Le rouquin éclata de rire, sous le regard mi-jaloux, mi-désabusé de Link.

-Je suis très honoré par ta proposition, mon ange, mais le mariage n'est pas fait pour moi. Par contre, j'en connais un qui ne dirait pas _non_.

Là, le blond rougit et l'enfant détourna le regard, gêné. Lavi choisit néanmoins de changer de sujet.

-Le patron est sorti ?

-…Il est à l'étage avec sa maîtresse.

-Laquelle ?

-Une blonde, je crois. Pourquoi ?

-Il y a un article qui devrait l'intéresser. Tiens, regarde par toi-même, répondit-il en désignant du doigt deux colonnes de texte sur la droite. À voix haute, s'il te plaît, pour Allen.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs haussa un sourcil tandis que Link prenait le journal et commençait à lire.

-_L'accident de voiture qui s'est produit jeudi dernier, à la frontière Mexicaine, était, d'après les enquêteurs, un suicide. Le véhicule a quitté la route sur une ligne droite, où ne s'était apparemment présenté aucun obstacle. Le conducteur se serait donc jeté volontairement dans le fossé avec l'intention de se donner la mort. Il avait son permis de conduire et ses papiers d'identité sur lui, mais la voiture a pris feu et l'identification du corps n'a été possible que grâce à ses empreintes dentaires._ Quel rapport avec le patron ?

-Continue, tu vas vite le savoir.

-_Les premières conclusions de l'enquête ont révélé que la victime était un homme originaire d'Argentine, mais natif et résidant de Los Angeles. Il avait vingt neuf ans, était célibataire et n'avait pas d'enfants connus. Il avait travaillé comme chimiste dans un laboratoire pharmaceutique de la région, mais avait démissionné pour raisons personnelles. Il semblerait qu'il appartenait depuis quelques années à un gang de South Central, en tant que trafiquant de drogues. La police de San Diego a donc transmis le dossier au commissaire Eliott Merrill, qui s'est exprimé ce matin à ce sujet : « Il semblerait que sa mort n'ait aucun rapport avec ses activités illégales. D'après ses proches, il n'était ni drogué ni alcoolique, et n'avait pas de problèmes d'argent ou d'ennemis susceptibles d'attenter à sa vie. Il s'est simplement suicidé, pour des raisons encore inconnues. »_

-Tu vois où je veux en venir ? coupa Lavi.

-Pas vraiment, non. Je sais que tu suis la carrière de ce flic, Merrill, mais je ne vois aucun lien entre le patron et ce mec qui s'est suicidé.

-Il appartenait à la rue, c'est ça ? proposa Allen.

-Exact. Continue, Link.

-_La cause de la mort est maintenant déterminée, mais le commissaire Merrill lance néanmoins un appel à témoins : « Si quelqu'un a des informations complémentaires concernant cet homme, Néa Walker, qui pourraient être utiles-_Attends, c'est le type dont tu nous as parlé, le soutien des Noah ?

Lavi acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Oui, c'est lui. Je sais qu'il s'appelle _Néa_, rien de plus, mais ce nom de famille, _Walker_, est courant dans la rue, non ?

-C'est vrai, admit Allen. C'est Ka qui m'a donné ce nom, il m'a dit que c'était une sorte de tradition dans la rue, comme un patronyme commun pour les fils et les anonymes.

Ils échangèrent un regard, silencieux. Link lut la fin de l'article à voix basse, sans trouver d'autres éléments utiles, puis replia lentement le journal. Les cicatrices d'Allen le démangeaient, celles qu'il tenait de Ka, et la douleur resurgissait à nouveau, comme si la simple mention de ce surnom suffisait à raviver ses vieilles plaies. Lavi prit finalement la parole, gêné par ce silence.

-Le patron nous a dit qu'il l'avait abandonné sur la route, près de la frontière, non ?

-Il a largement eu le temps de rentrer aux États-unis, remarqua Link. Il serait donc revenu, puis reparti vers le Mexique pour se tuer. C'est plutôt bizarre.

-Certes, mais je ne pense pas que le patron ait quoique ce soit à voir là-dedans. Il était à Inglewood pour une cargaison de coke, jeudi, et s'il avait voulu éliminer ce type, il aurait demandé à Chome ou à moi.

-Les Noah, peut-être ?

-Non, ce n'est pas leur genre. Ils n'auraient jamais maquillé un meurtre en suicide.

Link arqua un sourcil, perplexe.

-Il s'est vraiment suicidé, alors ? Mais pourquoi ?

Lavi haussa les épaules et soupira.

-Pourquoi pas ?

* * *

><p><em>12 Février 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Manoir Noah_

* * *

><p><em>07:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Wisely était assis en tailleur sur la grande table en chêne, vêtu d'un vieux jean déchiré au niveau des genoux et d'un gilet rouge sur une chemise blanche. Il remonta ses manches jusqu'aux coudes, ferma brièvement les yeux – comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait à un problème particulièrement épineux ou qu'il était face à un dilemme de taille – et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. La coupure que lui avait laissé Lavi avait complètement cicatrisé.<p>

-Lavi, dit-il à voix haute.

Le jeune homme était seul dans la pièce. Skin et les jumeaux avaient déménagé d'autres fauteuils dans le grand salon et rangé quelques meubles inutiles, espérant donner un aspect plus solennel à la pièce. Ils avaient ensuite pris congé, ne souhaitant pas assister à la réunion, tout comme Lulu et Fiddler. Sheryl était occupé ailleurs, Road dans sa chambre et Tyki s'était volatilisé.

-Lavi, donc. Tout tourne autour de toi, rabbit.

Wisely avait pris l'habitude de réfléchir à voix haute, un peu malgré lui.

-Les Exos et les Noah avaient tendance à se chercher des noises pour tout et n'importe quoi, alors cette saloperie de guerre aurait fini par éclater, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il marqua une pause. Il n'avait pas la réputation d'être une lumière, au sein de la rue, mais il n'était ni stupide, ni ignare.

-Seulement, l'autre abruti maquillé comme une tapin a buté la cruchette qui servait de sœur au chef Lee, du coup, il a voulu se venger et a déclaré la guerre aux Noah. Noah qui ont répondu _no problem_, puis ont envoyé la reine des putes et le type avec la tronche de vampire au paradis des fils de la rue, que le Beau Mec comprenne sa douleur. Enfin, ça c'était plus tard, après…

Wisely inspira profondément.

-Après la mort de Néa Walker. Fait plutôt louche, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il s'est suicidé, articula-t-il lentement. Pourquoi – on ne sait pas. Quoique. Enfin, je m'éloigne, là.

Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Lavi, donc. Il était sur la liste d'exécution, mais a brusquement disparu le jour où le cadavre du vampire a été retrouvé par un quidam. Fin mars, je crois. Bookman aussi, mais ça faisait parti de ses habitudes. Le Comte a lancé des recherches qui n'ont mené à rien, sauf à des fausses pistes, du moins jusqu'à l'an dernier, où un Broker a reconnu le lapin à Lompoc. On envoie Tyki, qui en profite bien, l'enfoiré, mais pas de nouvelles de l'Innocence – foutue came. Le Comte perd patience, rabbit me file une mandale, Yuu Kanda fait une entrée en scène mémorable, suivi, bizarrement, par une poupée russe bien décidée à nous casser les couilles.

Wisely grimaça vaguement.

-Middle-of-the-road. Une seule rencontre, mais je risque pas de l'oublier. Les yeux, sûrement.

Il se souvenait de cette couleur froide et presque acide. Il avait croisé la jeune femme par hasard, dans un couloir du manoir, quatre ans plus tôt. Curieux, le jeune homme avait esquissé un sourire amical quand Sheryl lui avait demandé de retourner dans sa chambre, si sèchement qu'il avait obéit sans protester.

-Bah, on me cache déjà tellement de choses.

Il eut un soupir résigné avant de reprendre.

-Si Lavi ne parvient pas à convaincre le Comte...

Wisely fit glisser sa main sur la table et frissonna quand ses doigts s'enroulèrent sur la crosse en plastique du Walther p22. Sans le regarder, il arma le pistolet et mit la sécurité. Sheryl avait été clair sur ce sujet : il ne devait rien dire au Comte.

-La première balle sera pour Yuu Kanda, et la deuxième pour Lavi Bookman. J'ai rien contre toi, rabbit, mais c'est cause de toi et de ton patron que Néa s'est suicidé, et ça, je ne te le pardonnerai pas, ajouta-t-il tout bas.

Il leva le bras devant lui, l'index pressé contre la gâchette, prêt à tirer.

-C'est ta dernière chance, rabbit.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Benjamin Franklin Avenue_

* * *

><p><em>07:50 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila coupa le contact avant de poser ses mains sur le volant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lavi, assis à côté d'elle. Le jeune homme n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Midcity, mais il ne cessait de passer une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes et son regard fuyant trahissait sa nervosité. Elle l'avait entendu soupirer discrètement quand elle avait fait le tour par la côte pour éviter South Central et Inglewood.<p>

La circulation était difficile, comme toujours, et cet écart lui avait pris plus d'une heure – elle avait bien fait de partir plus tôt, finalement. Elle aurait aimé que le rouquin fasse la conversation pour deux, mais elle l'avait surestimé. Revoir la rue constituait une véritable épreuve pour Lavi, et elle en voulut un peu à Kanda de s'être endormi sur la banquette arrière dès la première heure de trajet.

Il était capable de le rassurer, lui, alors que Mikhaila était trop angoissée pour l'aider.

L'idée de rencontrer à nouveau le Comte lui donnait la nausée, et rendre des comptes aux Noah lui était insupportable.

-Fuck off.

Lavi se tourna vers elle, surpris.

-Quoi ? cingla-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

-Dis quelque chose, Lavi, ça devient pénible, là.

-…

-Oh, génial. Réveille l'autre abruti, s'il te plaît. Vous commencez à me taper sur les nerfs, tous les deux, lâcha-t-elle rageusement. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais fais un effort, merde !

Le rouquin la dévisagea lentement avant d'amorcer un sourire hésitant.

-Tu es vraiment une fille sensationnelle, tu sais ? dit-il finalement d'une voix un peu rauque.

Elle rougit.

-En fait, ferme-la. Tu es encore plus exaspérant quand tu parles.

Il eut un sourire plus franc pour la jeune femme avant de détacher sa ceinture.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Manoir Noah_

* * *

><p><em>07:55 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Wisely sentait le métal froid du Walther p22 dans son dos, glissé dans sa ceinture et caché par son gilet.<p>

Il s'était posté au balcon de sa chambre, les bras croisés sur la rambarde, le regard rivé sur le portail. Il avait reconnu Middle-of-the-road, Yuu Kanda et Lavi. Ils étaient les premiers arrivés, très vite suivis par Komui Lee et ses subordonnés, Marie, Link et Allen Walker. Il s'étonna de l'absence de son bras droit, Reever Wenhamm, puis songea qu'il avait dû rester à South pour gérer le reste des Exos.

Enfin, il aperçut Tyki. Le portugais avait retiré la cravate qu'il portait plus tôt et tenait sa veste sous le bras. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec ce concept d'élégance, contrairement au chef des Noah ou à Sheryl, impeccables dans leurs costumes taillés sur mesure. Wisely sourit en baissant les yeux sur son jean déchiré. Le Comte avait insisté pour que ceux qui assistaient à la réunion aient une tenue correcte.

Le jeune homme gloussa. Il se pencha au-dessus de la rambarde et appela le portugais, en bas, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte :

-Hé, Tyki !

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard malicieux de son amant.

-T'étais où, enfoiré ?

-J'avais besoin de faire un tour ! Les autres sont arrivés ?

-Ouais, t'es le dernier ! Grouille-toi !

Wisely s'écarta de la rambarde, traversa sa chambre en courant et rejoignit rapidement le grand salon. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et reprit son souffle. Personne ne remarqua sa présence, si bien qu'il put observer la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux en toute tranquillité.

Le groupe des Exorcistes était assis d'un côté de la table avec Yuu Kanda, face à Sheryl, Road et deux fauteuils vacants destinés à Tyki et lui-même. À un bout, le Comte, et Middle à l'autre, sûrement pour conserver la neutralité de la jeune femme. Lavi était resté debout, même s'il restait de la place pour ajouter un fauteuil. Il se tenait près de Middle et s'efforçait de rester impassible.

Tyki entra finalement et remarqua aussitôt Wisely, sans pour autant faire le moindre commentaire. Il salua vaguement le Comte et vint s'asseoir à côté de Road. Il tenta de croiser le regard de Lavi, mais ce dernier l'ignora royalement. Ce fut lui qui s'aperçut de la présence du jeune homme.

-Wisely, dit-il simplement.

-Salut, mec. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, surpris et gênés.

-Ah, Wisely. Viens t'asseoir, je te prie, lança Sheryl.

Mais le jeune homme attendait la réponse du rouquin.

-La même chose que toi, j'ai l'impression, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire hésitant mais sincère.

Il pouffa.

-Vieux ?

Lavi acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête. Wisely alla rejoindre le côté des Noah et murmura en passant près du rouquin, d'une voix trop faible pour que quiconque à part Middle et lui ne l'entende :

-Tu peux encore vivre un paquet d'années, alors ne gâche rien.

Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et se tourna vers le Comte.

-On commence quand ?

Lavi inspira lentement. Les quelques mots du jeune Noah sonnaient comme une mise en garde, et il redoubla de prudence quand le Comte se leva.

-Maintenant, mon petit. Sheryl, sers donc quelque chose à nos invités.

-Bien, monsieur, répondit-il en se levant à son tour.

-Lavi, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Le rouquin se crispa face au sourire faussement amical du chef des Noah mais lui obéit sans protester. Il adressa un vague hochement de tête à Kanda en lui intimant de rester calme et effleura la main de Mikhaila en lui murmurant de lui faire confiance avant de rejoindre le Comte.

Il traversa un véritable dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, Lavi sur ses talons, dans un silence lourd et froid à peine troublé par le bruit feutré de leurs pas sur le sol. Plus le temps passait, avec une lenteur horripilante, et plus l'angoisse du jeune homme grandissait. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que le chef des Noah lui voulait et commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer, tout bêtement.

Il eut le réflexe de chercher la crosse du Smith&Wesson à sa ceinture, geste qui apaisa quelque peu son inquiétude. Le Comte ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, du moins en apparence, puisqu'au moment où il s'arrêta devant une porte, au troisième étage, il lança au jeune homme avec une nonchalance exacerbée :

-Il n'est pas nécessaire de se montrer aussi méfiant, je souhaite seulement discuter.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi, répliqua-t-il.

Le Comte lui adressa un sourire patient et ouvrit la porte en le laissant passer. Lavi s'exécuta et entra dans la pièce. Elle était richement décorée, et chaque meuble semblait coûter la moitié de son salaire annuel. L'homme lui désigna un fauteuil face à un bureau en bois noir en s'asseyant de l'autre côté, aussitôt imité par le rouquin. Il croisa les jambes et darda sur le jeune homme un regard glacé.

-Et si nous commencions par le début, Dick ?

Lavi sourit. L'attaque était si vicieuse et grotesque qu'il reprit confiance en lui et haussa les épaules avec dédain, brusquement sûr de lui – l'adrénaline alimentait à nouveau son sang de fils de la rue.

-Tout dépend de ce que vous appelez le début, Comte.

-Le Mexique en est un, et-

-Mais je vous arrête tout de suite, coupa-t-il vivement. Si vous tentez de me déstabiliser en me rappelant mon passé, ou en m'appelant par mon nom de naissance, je me lève et je sors d'ici.

Le chef des Noah le dévisagea un instant, surpris. Le rouquin, lui, songea qu'il avait peut-être fait une connerie monumentale. Le Comte sourit néanmoins avant de répondre, d'une voix plus enjouée :

-On m'a dit que vous étiez plein de ressources. Visiblement, on ne m'a pas menti.

-…En effet. Bon, vous voulez savoir où se trouve l'Innocence, c'est ça ?

-Exact. D'après Tyki, vous ne savez rien.

Lavi acquiesça vivement.

-Mon ancien patron était un homme secret. Je lui ai moi-même demandé à plusieurs reprises ce qu'il s'était passé après le raid – il avait disparu pendant trois jours, je ne sais pas si vous le saviez – et ce qu'il avait fait de la camionnette, mais il n'avait jamais daigné me répondre.

-Et les autres Bitches ?

-S'ils étaient au courant de quoique ce soit, moi pas.

-Bien.

Le Comte n'ajouta rien, et un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Lavi avait retrouvé sa contenance, mais il devait encore convaincre le chef des Noah de lui foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute, à lui comme à Kanda.

-Ne blâmez pas les Exorcistes pour l'aide qu'ils m'ont apporté.

L'homme arqua un sourcil.

-J'ai échappé à Road et Wisely grâce à Yuu Kanda, c'est vrai, mais tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue, non ? reprit-il en se penchant légèrement en avant.

Le rouquin sentait qu'il avait maintenant toute l'attention de l'homme assis face à lui.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Ce n'est pas un Exorciste qui m'a sauvé, c'est mon amant.

Le Comte sourit, amusé.

-Intéressant.

-C'est valable pour Link et Allen Walker, aussi. Ils m'ont aidé en tant qu'anciens Bitches et amis, rien de plus.

-Et Middle-of-the-road ?

-Nous avons utilisé ses services, moyennant salaire, bien sûr. Ce qui signifie, tout simplement, que je porte l'entière responsabilité de toute cette affaire.

-Je vois, commença-t-il lentement. Vous comptez ainsi éviter des ennuis supplémentaires au chef Lee et ses hommes, ce qui est fort honorable de votre part.

Lavi s'autorisa un sourire moqueur.

-Oh, je vous en prie.

-Néanmoins, Lavi, cette ruse vous rend vulnérable.

-Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé, Comte. Disons plutôt _libre_, vous voulez bien ?

-Libre, donc. Prenons un exemple au hasard : j'ai un Mauser 90DA, juste ici, dit-il en tapotant le premier tiroir de son bureau.

-C'est une belle arme, répliqua-t-il immédiatement. Mais si l'envie vous prend de le sortir et de me coller une balle entre les deux yeux, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre.

Le Comte eut un vague hochement de tête.

-J'ai en horreur les sentiments que mon petit Tyki a pour vous, mais je commence à comprendre l'intérêt qu'il vous porte.

Le rouquin fut surpris du brusque changement de sujet.

-Ah bon, bredouilla-t-il. J'en suis désolé, vraiment.

-C'est mon fils qui m'a convaincu d'annuler temporairement le contrat à votre nom.

-Votre fils ? Tyki ?

Un sourire teinté de tendresse se dessina sur les lèvres du Comte.

-Les Noah sont un peu comme une grande famille, et je considère chacun de ses membres comme mon propre enfant. Je ne pouvais qu'accepter la requête de Tyki, dans ce cas.

-Je lui en suis reconnaissant, évidemment.

Le sourire de l'homme s'évanouit doucement.

-Bien, j'en ai terminé avec vous.

Il se leva, imité par un rouquin hésitant et perplexe.

-Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec un jeune homme aussi étonnant que vous, mais je crains que ce soit la première et la dernière fois. Vous ne pouvez plus retourner dans la rue, mais vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Lavi serra la main que le Comte lui tendait en hochement la tête.

-Oui, en effet.

-Vous pouvez rejoindre le salon. Ce Manoir est un vrai labyrinthe, mais je vous fais confiance pour retrouver votre chemin.

-Ce ne sera pas un problème, confirma-t-il. Vous ne… ?

-Ma présence n'est pas nécessaire. Sheryl s'occupera des modalités de cet armistice, et vous et Yuu Kanda serez bientôt en sécurité, vous avez ma parole d'honneur.

Le rouquin ne put retenir un sourire narquois à ce dernier mot.

-C'est noté.

-Bonne chance pour la suite, conclut le Comte en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

Le rouquin resta un instant dubitatif, vaguement ému par cette soudaine marque d'affection. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, lâcha un léger soupir et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta néanmoins dans l'encadrement, une main sur la poignée.

-Merci, monsieur le Comte, dit-il doucement sans le regarder.

Le chef des Noah ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur le jardin qui entourait le Manoir.

-Je suis désolé que Néa Walker se soit suicidé.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être, Lavi, murmura-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Néa…

Il marqua une pause, et le rouquin fut abasourdi par tout l'amour qu'il lut dans ce simple prénom.

-Néa était un enfant capricieux. Pour lui, ce suicide était une manière comme une autre d'attirer l'attention.

Lavi acquiesça machinalement.

-Il doit être satisfait, alors, dit-il dans un souffle.

-Je l'espère, oui.

-Moi aussi. Bonne soirée, monsieur le Comte.

-Bonne soirée.

Lavi se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sortit de la chambre. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir silencieux et désert avant de s'effondrer contre un mur, pris d'un fou rire nerveux quasi hystérique. L'angoisse et l'adrénaline formaient un cocktail explosif, bien plus puissant que la Vodka et la marijuana. Il se calma lentement, reprenant difficilement son souffle, puis se leva et repartit vers le grand salon.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

_per favore_ : italien,_ s'il vous plaît_.

_Nevermind:_ anglais, _peu importe_.

_Dark Allen is back_ : texto.,_ le côté sombre d'Allen est de retour_.


	28. Chapitre 28

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28<strong>

* * *

><p><em>17 Mars 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South Central_

* * *

><p><em>10:30 p.m<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son jean et s'immobilisa.<p>

-Vous en êtes certain, patron ?

Marian posa sur le jeune homme un regard teinté de mélancolie.

-J'ai traversé L.A. moi-même pour aller vérifier, et crois-moi, c'était un cadavre en décomposition.

Le rouquin tiqua.

-Ne dîtes pas ce genre de choses en parlant d'elle, d'accord ?

Marian acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en tirant sur sa clope, sans quitter des yeux le jeune dealer. Il avait plutôt bien réagi jusque là, mais le Beau Mec n'était pas rassuré pour autant.

-Comment ? s'enquit-il d'une voix lointaine.

-Une balle dans la tête, tout simplement.

-Un contrat, alors ?

-Possible. Mais elle avait aussi pas mal de bleus et de brûlures de clopes, comme si on l'avait torturé avant de la tuer.

Lavi se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Chome, murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Fuckin' God…

Il inspira une longue goulée d'air frais, fit quelques pas sur le côté et revint face au patron.

-Hé, ça va aller ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est bon. Je m'y attendais un peu, en fait, ça faisait quinze jours qu'on n'avait aucune nouvelle.

-…Mais ?

La respiration du jeune homme s'affola brusquement. Il haletait, comme privé d'air, paniqué. Marian laissa tomber sa cigarette sur le sol et l'écrasa d'un coup de talon. Il s'approcha du dealer et posa une main sur le haut de son crâne, son gant de cuir noir formant un étrange contraste avec le roux vif de ses cheveux en bataille.

-Je suis là, rabbit.

Lavi appuya son front contre le torse de son patron, son œil clos et ses lèvres entrouvertes cherchant désespérément un peu d'oxygène. Il sentait la chaleur naturel qui se dégageait du corps du Beau Mec, le son diffus de sa voix rauque et ses doigts dans sa chevelure.

-Doucement, mon gars, doucement.

Quelques minutes interminables s'écoulèrent, et le rouquin finit par retrouver une respiration régulière. Il releva la tête et Marian retira sa main.

-C'est passé ?

Le dealer lui répondit d'un vague hochement de tête.

-Lavi.

-Je vais bien, OK ?

Marian sortit son paquet de Lucky Strike de la poche de son manteau et coinça une clope entre ses lèvres, cherchant son briquet de sa main libre.

-Si tu le dis, rabbit, répondit-il finalement en allumant la cigarette. Mais ne joue pas les durs avec toi, j'ai horreur de ça.

Le rouquin eut un sourire moqueur.

-Je ne joue pas les durs, patron. Sauf que j'ai Link et Allen à protéger, vous voyez ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de flancher maintenant.

-Ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller tous seuls.

-Je sais.

Marian recracha un peu de fumée en levant les yeux vers le ciel couvert d'étoiles. Ils étaient sortis pour discuter au calme, malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit et les bruits de la rue.

-Tu les aimes, c'est normal que tu veuilles les protéger, dit-il lentement sans le regarder. Mais l'amitié, ça marche dans les deux sens.

-…Vous avez bu, patron ? interrogea-t-il, hésitant.

-Pas plus que d'habitude, pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes drôlement prévenant, je trouve. Vous avez un truc en particulier à me dire – à part Chomesuke ?

-Rien de spécial. Tu peux retourner avec les autres, rabbit, répondit-il en tapotant sa cigarette pour en faire tomber la cendre.

Lavi se tourna brièvement vers l'ancienne fabrique de chaussures, dans son dos. La plupart des fenêtres de l'étage étaient éclairées, et le charivari habituel de voix, de rires et de cris s'échappait de la baie vitrée grande ouverte.

-Vous ne leur avez encore rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouaip. Je voulais t'en parler en premier.

-Même pas à Kro' ?

-Tu étais le plus près.

Marian n'ajouta pas qu'il n'avait pas vu le brun depuis ce matin, qu'il ne répondait pas au téléphone de son appartement, et qu'il avait raté un rendez-vous avec un trafiquant d'armes qu'il devait rencontrer en début d'après-midi.

-Allez, file. Tu vas choper la crève à rester dehors fringué comme ça, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son jean blanc et à son t-shirt.

-Ouais, sûrement. Mais ce sera pas grand-chose comparé à toutes les merdes qui nous tombent dessus en ce moment.

Le Beau Mec tira sur sa cigarette.

-Patron ?

-Quoi, encore ?

-Ce sont les Noah qui l'ont tué, hein ?

Soupir.

-Je ne vois personne d'autre.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? Je veux dire, qu'on la retrouve sur l'autoroute quinze jours après sa disparition.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est une vengeance, patron. Une _vengeance_. Ils ne veulent pas nous tuer, ils veulent nous faire souffrir, nous détruire, lâcha-t-il avec rage en sentant l'émeraude à son cou.

Il la prit entre ses doigts, d'un geste machinal, et la serra dans son poing.

-Tu as sans doute raison, répondit-il, songeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, alors ?

Le Beau Mec eut un mouvement d'épaules dédaigneux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire de plus ?

-Ils nous menacent, bordel de merde ! Cette bande d'enculés nous-

-Lavi, ferme-la ! coupa-t-il en haussant le ton.

Le rouquin s'arrêta net. Marian rejeta en arrière ses longs cheveux roux et darda sur le dealer un regard brûlant.

-Tu vas rentrer à la fabrique et rejoindre Link et le gamin, compris ?

-Compris, répondit-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

-Bien. Si c'est effectivement une menace, il est hors de question de paniquer et d'agir sans réfléchir. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire et en discuter avec Anita et Bookman, ils pourront peut-être glaner des informations sur ce que prépare le Comte. Mais en attendant d'en savoir plus, tu vas me faire le plaisir de garder la tête froide, reprit-il avec fermeté. C'est clair ?

-Très clair, patron.

-Je compte sur toi, Lavi. Alors pas de conneries.

Le rouquin hocha lentement la tête, serrant un peu plus l'émeraude dans sa main.

-Bien. Fiche le camp, maintenant, dit-il avec douceur en tirant sur sa clope.

Marian se tourna vers la nuit étoilée, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le martellement sourd des rangers du rabbit tandis qu'il s'éloignant vers l'ancienne fabrique. Il écrasa sa cigarette à demi fumée et ajusta le col de son manteau. L'image du cadavre couvert de mouches sur le bord de l'autoroute lui traversa brutalement l'esprit, et il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler sa colère.

Mais Marian espérait qu'elle durerait, cette fureur ardente qui bouillonnait dans ses veines, car il sentait qu'une fois évanouie, le chagrin qui la remplacerait serait insupportable.

* * *

><p><em>12 Février 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Manoir Noah_

* * *

><p><em>08:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant revenir Lavi. Depuis qu'il était sorti du grand salon avec le chef des Noah, Sheryl leur avait servi des boissons – thé, café ou alcool, selon les goûts de chacun – et s'était contenté d'échanger des banalités polies avec le chef Lee et Marie. L'ambiance était vite devenue pesante, lourde. Road prenait un plaisir évident à taquiner Allen, jusqu'au moment où Link la rembarra sèchement.<p>

Wisely et Tyki discutaient à voix basse, dans une langue que la jeune femme ne maîtrisait pas et qu'elle interpréta comme de l'espagnol ou du portugais. Kanda gardait le silence, adressant parfois un regard à Mikhaila, qui hésitait souvent sur sa signification.

Au début, ça tournait autour de _T'inquiète pas pour Lavi, il sait se défendre _et _Fais pas cette tête d'enterrement, ça va bien se passer_. Puis c'était devenu plus confus, entre _Tu trouves pas que c'est un peu trop long ?_ et _Fuckin' shit, je le sens mal ce coup-là_. La jeune femme observait l'inquiétude du japonais monter petit à petit, et elle aurait trouvé ça amusant, peut-être même drôle, s'il n'était pas elle-même horriblement angoissée.

Mikhaila nageait dans l'incompréhension.

Elle ne savait pas – ou ne voulait pas savoir – pourquoi les Noah avaient exigé sa présence, ni ce qu'ils comptaient faire de Lavi.

Dégainer le Beretta 9 qui reposait dans son holster de cuisse, dissimulé par sa robe, n'était sûrement pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une bonne idée, même si cette possibilité restait envisageable. Même chose pour le couteau à cran d'arrêt planqué dans sa bottine en daim. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la force à chaque fois, et ce simple constat ajoutait la frustration à l'anxiété, mélange qui lui mettait les nerfs à vif.

-J'ai raté quelque chose, Middy ? lança Lavi en esquissant un sourire à la jeune femme.

-Rien de passionnant, répondit-elle en ignorant le nouveau surnom.

-Tant mieux.

-Tout s'est bien passé, Lavi ? glissa Sheryl.

-Hm, parfaitement. Ah, le Comte a précisé que vous pouviez vous occuper de l'armistice sans lui.

-Je vois. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'ancien fauteuil du chef des Noah en bout de table. Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose, peut-être ?

Lavi s'exécuta et passa une main dans ses cheveux roux.

-Non merci, sans façon.

Il mourrait de soif, mais voulait quitter le Manoir le plus rapidement possible.

-Comme vous voudrez. Chef Lee, nous pouvons commencer.

-Bien. Vous permettez que je... ? répliqua-il en se tournant vers le rouquin.

-Faîtes, mon cher.

Komui le remercia d'un bref hochement de tête.

-Que s'est-il passé, Lavi ?

Le jeune homme choisit soigneusement ses mots avant de répondre.

-Je crois que le Comte voulait me tester, en fait. Nous avons seulement discuté.

-Te tester ?

-Oui.

-Pas de menaces ?

-Aucune. D'ailleurs, nous sommes parvenus à la conclusion que j'étais entièrement responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, et que les Exos et le chef Lee ne m'avaient accordé aucun soutien, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Sheryl.

Komui se demanda un instant s'il devait être vexé, puis il comprit.

-Merci, Lavi, murmura-t-il avec un sourire soulagé.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

-Nous pouvons commencer, Sheryl, reprit le chinois.

Le Noah acquiesça, tira le bloc-notes posé sur le coin de la table jusqu'à lui et, au moment où il levait son stylo, sembla de souvenir de quelque chose.

-Middle ?

-Oui ?

-J'aimerais qu'une personne neutre rédige cet accord, cela ne vous dérange pas de vous en charger ?

-…Non, pas du tout.

Mikhaila n'aimait pas le sourire poli du Noah, mais elle prit le bloc-notes et le stylo sans protester et commença à écrire ce qu'on lui dictait.

-_Le douze février deux mille un, Los Angeles, Manoir Noah._

S'en suivit une liste de boîtes de strip-teases des Exorcistes cédées aux Noah et de vingt cinq pourcents sur le trafic d'héroïne en échange de la suppression des contrats aux noms de Lavi et de Yuu Kanda. Le chef Lee négocia dix kilos de cocaïne et une dizaine de kalachnikovs pour les blessures causées à son subordonné par les hommes des Noah.

-Ajoutez la mention _Je m'engage personnellement à respecter les clauses de l'armistice_ en bas, précisa Sheryl avant de se tourner vers le chinois. Le Comte préfère attendre demain pour les signatures, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sont que des formalités.

-Je comprends. Middle ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et fit glisser le bloc-notes jusqu'au chef des Exorcistes. Il relut lentement l'accord, vérifia que tout était en ordre et le rendit à Sheryl.

-Demain, huit heures, ici même.

-Parfait.

* * *

><p><em>09:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Komui se sentit plus léger en sortant du Manoir. L'air était frais, dehors, et une brise légère agitait le feuillage des arbres dans le jardin des Noah.<p>

-Bonne soirée, Sheryl.

L'intéressé acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en serrant la main que le chef Lee lui tendait.

-Demain, n'oubliez pas.

-Ah, aucun risque là-dessus, affirma-t-il avant de s'adresser à Kanda. Tu rentres avec nous ?

Le japonais échangea un regard avec Lavi et Mikhaila se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

-Je vous le rends demain, promis, répondit le rouquin avec un sourire espiègle.

-Bien. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir aidé plus que ça, Lavi, mais-

-Hé, Komui, ça va. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi en t'occupant de Link et Allen. Merci, d'ailleurs.

-Ah, je n'ai pas pu refuser à Marian, et puis ce sont de bons garçons.

Le visage du rouquin se ferma dès que le chef des Exorcistes prononça le prénom de son ancien patron, mais Komui ne s'en aperçut pas.

-Bonne soirée à vous trois. Les enfants, on y va.

-On peut dire au revoir à Lavi, chef ? ajouta le Tricheur.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Allen se jeta aussitôt dans les bras du rouquin, qui gloussa en manquant de trébucher. Il serra l'adolescent contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front, ignorant la douleur amère qui s'insinuait en lui à l'idée qu'il ne le reverrait peut-être jamais.

-Je t'aime très fort, tu sais ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Je sais. Bakanda t'a donné notre lettre ?

-Bien sûr.

-Si on t'écrit, tu mous répondras ?

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Allen.

L'adolescent se libéra doucement de son étreinte et leva ses grands yeux gris vers le rouquin.

-C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit. Je ne viendrais pas demain, Link non plus. Je suis désolé mais-

-Je comprends, Allen, répondit-t-il avec un sourire tendre. Toute chose a une fin, non ?

Le Tricheur acquiesça.

-Bonne chance, Lavi.

-Bonne chance à toi aussi, mon ange. Et félicitations pour Link et toi, au fait. Vous en avez mis du temps.

-Oh, ça va, hein.

Allen se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour coller un baiser sur sa joue avant de rejoindre Komui et Marie qui l'attendaient, près du portail du Manoir. Lavi adressa un signe de la main à Link et les regarda s'éloigner, brusquement envahi d'une bouffée de nostalgie.

-Rabbit !

Le rouquin se retourna et, l'espace de quelques secondes, croisa le regard de Tyki. Il eut le souffle coupé. Une vague de souvenirs l'assaillit et il se sentit mourir. Ses yeux dorés ne le lâchaient pas, s'accrochant désespérément à lui, puis il pris conscience que la voix qui l'avait appelée n'était pas celle du portugais.

-Oh, Lavi !

Il se tourna vers Wisely qui le fixait avec intérêt sur le pas de la porte, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Il entreprit de lui répondre, encore un peu sonné.

-Ouais ? croassa-t-il.

-Merci de m'avoir écouté, mec.

-Ah, de rien. Heu, on peut y aller, maintenant ? ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Sheryl.

Lavi aperçut du coin de l'œil Tyki qui disparaissait dans le Manoir, aussitôt suivi par Wisely.

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais j'aimerais parler avec Middle, avant.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en s'efforçant de rester impassible.

-Allez-y, les garçons, je vous retrouve plus tard.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, répondit-elle distraitement. Ce sera vite réglé.

* * *

><p><em>09:15 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila croisa les jambes et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Elle était seule dans le grand salon avec Sheryl, assise sur le bord du canapé, face au Noah qui la dévisageait avec un mélange de plaisir et d'agacement. En cas de problème, il lui suffisait d'utiliser son couteau à cran d'arrêt.<p>

Elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à lui planter entre les deux yeux, elle l'avait déjà fait et retirer la sécurité du Beretta 9 gâcherait un temps précieux au cours duquel Sheryl pourrait sortir sa propre arme – il aurait été stupide de porter compagnie à une tueuse en étant totalement vulnérable. Elle pouvait ensuite s'enfuir par une des fenêtres qui donnait sur le jardin et passer le portail toujours ouvert.

S'il était fermé, Mikhaila l'escaladerait sans se poser plus de questions.

Elle serra les dents en s'apercevant que sa méfiance la poussait toujours à élaborer un plan de secours. Peut-être que Sheryl souhaitait réellement discuter avec elle – oui, mais il y avait toujours ce _peut-être_.

-Je pense, commença alors le Noah, que vous n'avez pas oublié notre arrangement.

-Oui, et ?

Sheryl reprit, ignorant l'impatience de la jeune femme.

-Celui qui stipule que vous devez garder le silence au sujet des modalités du contrat d'il y a quatre ans.

Mikhaila ne supportait pas la manière avec laquelle il s'adressait à elle, usant d'un vocabulaire soutenu qu'elle ne comprenait qu'une fois sur deux, comme s'il voulait prouver qu'il lui était supérieur. Elle ne pouvait néanmoins se permettre de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre.

-Oui, et ? répéta-t-elle.

Sheryl eut un sourire patient.

-Vous n'avez parlé à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça en soupirant bruyamment.

-Bien, je tenais juste à m'assurer de votre sincérité. Je vais être bref, reprit-il en ignorant le sourire narquois de la jeune femme, maintenant que le chef Lee et le Comte sont parvenus à trouver un terrain d'entente, nous voudrions que vous vous retiriez de la rue.

Mikhaila arqua un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous en savez trop.

-Je n'ai rien dit jusque là, je ne vois pas pourquoi je-

-Laissez-moi terminer, s'il vous plaît.

Et là, il me montre qu'il maîtrise la situation, songea-t-elle aussitôt.

-J'imagine sans peine que sortir aussi brusquement de la rue peut s'avérer problématique, c'est pourquoi je vous proposer une aide, disons, _digne d'intérêt_.

-Oh, je vois. Combien ?

-Trente mille dollars.

Silence. Mikhaila ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Trente cinq mille, dit-elle calmement.

Sheryl grimaça.

-Vous débordez de confiance, Mademoiselle Stepanovitch.

Mikhaila s'autorisa un sourire amusé – il la menaçait carrément, cette fois.

-Trente cinq mille ou je balance tout au Comte. Vous savez, la table près des toilettes au _Latte Café _le vingt sept février, il y a quatre ans.

Le visage du Noah se décomposa.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous croyez qu'il vous laissera vous expliquer avant de vous tuer ?

-Je… Ne-

-Trente cinq mille, c'est ma dernière offre.

Sheryl soupira, dépité.

-C'est d'accord, céda-t-il. Donc, vous vous retirez de la rue en échange de ces trente cinq mille dollars.

Elle prit plaisir à répondre, désinvolte :

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais.

-Hé bien, je vous laisse la nuit pour le faire, répliqua-t-il. Revenez demain, Mademoiselle Stepanovitch, j'aurais trente cinq mille dollars et un billet de sortie pour vous.

-Hm.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, ma chère. C'est une chance que nous vous offrons, ne l'oubliez pas.

Mikhaila hocha lentement la tête. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais cette idée lui filait une trouille monstrueuse.

* * *

><p><em>Costa Mesa<em>

_Motel 6_

* * *

><p><em>11:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait froid, puis horriblement chaud, puis chaud, puis à nouveau froid et encore plus chaud. Il avait pensé qu'il était peut-être tombé malade, qu'il avait de la fièvre ou quoique ce soit de ce genre, mais son front était normal et il se sentait juste fatigué. Il avait envie de réveiller Kanda, sauf qu'il ne voyait pas comment lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait et son amant ne pourrait sûrement rien y changer.<p>

Les mêmes interrogations ne cessaient de lui traverser l'esprit, l'une chassant l'autre sans qu'il ne puisse trouver la moindre réponse. La proposition que Sheryl avait faite à Mikhaila, d'abord. La jeune femme leur avait brièvement expliqué avant de les déposer devant le motel. Elle rentrait à Ru Villa, pour préparer ses affaires et réfléchir un peu, mais Lavi avait lu dans ses yeux bleus une crainte qu'il comprenait sans peine.

Même si la signature de l'armistice n'était plus qu'une question de temps, les Noah restaient dangereux et s'opposer à eux relevait de la tentative de suicide.

Lavi ne voyait aucune raison valable de faire sortir Mikhaila de la rue. Elle était neutre dans cette guerre – mais alors, pourquoi ? Puis, il y avait la lettre, dont il avait mémorisé chaque mot dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé après sa sortie. Le comportement du Comte, aussi, l'intriguait. Et l'amour las, presque résigné, qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Tyki, l'amour de celui qui sait qu'il a perdu, mais qui ne parvient pas à oublier.

N'était-ce pas ce que lui-même ressentait ?

Lavi lâcha un soupir agacé et se tourna sur le dos. Il entendait la respiration régulière de son amant, couché à ses côtés, seulement il était trop préoccupé par toutes ces questions pour y prêter attention. Sinon, il aurait remarqué que Kanda se tenait à une distance raisonnable, qu'il n'avait pas passé un bras autour de sa taille et qu'il ne s'était pas blotti contre lui comme à son habitude.

Non, il ne remarqua pas que Yuu Kanda s'éloignait déjà.

* * *

><p>Suis cruelle avec le LaviYu.<p> 


	29. Chapitre 29

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Comme je serais occupée pour les fêtes, et que mes Chers Lecteurs méritent tout de même un cadeau,** il y aura deux chapitres aujourd'hui.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29<strong>

* * *

><p><em>28 Mars 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South Central_

* * *

><p><em>03:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi était couché sur le flanc, un bras replié sous sa tête et l'autre face à lui, sa main à hauteur de son visage, serrant le pendentif en émeraude. Ses doigts étaient secoués de tremblements spasmodiques et la pierre brûlait sa peau. Il ne pouvait pas la voir – la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité – mais pourtant il la fixait avec une telle intensité que son œil valide lui faisait mal.<p>

L'autre semblait lui rendre son regard.

C'était troublant, presque fou, mais le jeune homme avait enfilé les nuits blanches depuis qu'on avait retrouvé le cadavre de Chomesuke et exécuté trois dealers et deux Exorcistes pour le patron et d'autres contractants, si bien que l'idée que son deuxième œil le fixait dans le noir paraissait délicieuse. Des pulsions morbides lui étaient revenues, brusquement, et une envie incessante de meurtre coulait maintenant dans son sang de fils de la rue.

Lavi avait massacré les cinq types avec le couteau de chasse qu'il s'était offert pour ses quinze ans. Un coup, un seul, juste sous la mâchoire, dessinant un sourire tordu démesuré. Il avait conscience d'être au bord du gouffre, si près que quand, le lendemain de la découverte du corps de Chome, les Bitches avaient annoncé la disparition officielle d'Arystar Krory, il s'était penché un peu et avait senti un souffle froid monter de ce même gouffre.

À chaque exécution, il se penchait encore plus. Pourtant, il n'arrêta pas. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas se tuer lui-même – tuer les autres, tout simplement. Malsain, peut-être. Stupide, sûrement. Mais Lavi s'en foutait, tout ce qui comptait était sa propre survie. Il en oubliait presque Link, Allen et les autres, tant il s'était englué dans un désespoir qui le dépassait complètement.

La guerre croissait de jour en jour. Suman Dark s'était battu avec un Exorciste, lui laissant un œil au beurre noir et quelques bleus. La réponse du chef Lee n'avait pas tardé : un studio de Compton où le Beau Mec stockait des clopes et de la cocaïne était parti en fumée, et plus de dix milles dollars avec. Anita, leur dernier soutien, avait reçu des menaces de mort de la part de groupes alliés aux Noah et une bande de gamins s'en était pris à Jill et d'autres Bitches.

Les gosses avaient eu l'excellente idée de leur lancer un cocktail Molotov, mais oublié de prendre en compte le fait que les filles étaient armées et particulièrement énervées. Ils avaient pris une raclée monumentale et avaient recompté leurs dents pendant un moment. Lavi était parvenu à sourire à Jill quand elle lui avait raconté, mais sans conviction. Krory avait disparu depuis une semaine, et il ne doutait pas qu'on finirait par le retrouver.

Sur le bord de l'autoroute, vraisemblablement.

-Oh, shit, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Lavi lâcha l'émeraude et se redressa sur le lit. Il tâtonna le sol, rencontra ce qu'il cherchait et leva la bouteille de bourbon à hauteur de son visage. Il trouva le goulot instinctivement et se souvint alors qu'il l'avait vidé en début de soirée. Frustré, il jeta la bouteille dans la chambre et éclata d'un rire hystérique quand le verre se fracassa contre le sol dans un bruit épouvantable.

-Allez tous vous faire foutre !

Lavi se leva précipitamment et sortit dans le couloir, seulement guidé par sa mémoire des lieux. Il parvint à la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. Un éclat de lumière blanche l'aveugla brièvement, l'obligeant à se protéger le visage de ses mains tremblantes et lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur aussitôt étouffé par un autre bruit. Il sursauta et se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un montait les escaliers.

Le rouquin chercha le couteau de chasse à sa ceinture et sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale en s'apercevant qu'il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre. Il était seul dans l'appartement – Link était à San Diego pour le trafic d'armes et le patron avec une de ses maîtresses. Il soupira, retira son sweat et le jeta au sol. Tant qu'à frôler la mort, autant le faire avec classe. Il attrapa un couteau de cuisine et fit quelques pas en arrière, laissant le frigo ouvert en guise de lampe.

La porte s'ouvrit, mais l'homme qui entra dans l'appartement n'était ni un Noah, ni un Exorciste.

-Patron ?

Marian reconnut Lavi et grimaça en remarquant son jean sale et ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Tu sais bien que je ne m'entoure que de belles choses, rabbit.

Le rouquin se détendit et posa le couteau sur la table.

-Je sais.

-Va te changer, sale gosse. Et fissa, on est pressé.

-_On _? On sort, patron ?

-Seulement toi et Bookman.

-Hein ?

Le vieil homme entra. Il portait un sac en bandoulière et semblait avoir dix ans de plus.

-Dépêche-toi, Lavi.

-Mais on va où, bordel de merde ?

-Nous sortons de la rue, jeune homme, répondit Bookman.

Le rouquin eut un hoquet de surprise.

-Pardon ?

Marian soupira.

-On a retrouvé le corps de Krory, au même endroit que Chomesuke.

-Qu… Quand ?

-Il y a une heure. Va te changer, Lavi, on t'expliquera en route.

Le rouquin retourna à sa chambre et enfila un jean propre et un pull bleu marine. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, mais le visage de Kro' lui traversa l'esprit et il lutta pour ne pas hurler.

-Tu es en danger, Lavi. Tu dois quitter la rue avant que les Noah ne s'en prennent à toi, dit doucement Bookman en entrant dans la chambre.

Le dealer avait allumé la lumière pour se changer et le vieil homme soupira en voyant le lit défait, les débris de verre et les vêtements en vrac sur le sol. Il ramassa les plus propres et les rangea dans son sac, sous le regard vide du rouquin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, grand-père ?

-Il y a quelque chose auquel tu tiens en particulier ? demanda-t-il en fouillant rapidement le placard.

-Non, pas les fringues…

Lavi chercha le collier sur le lit et se sentit vaguement rassuré en sentant la pierre glacée dans sa main. Il le passa à son cou et le glissa sous son pull.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on part ? Les Noah ne me font pas peur, je sais me battre, tu sais ?

-Chomesuke et Krory aussi.

-Et alors ? Je ne veux pas partir. C'est chez moi, ici, et puis il y a Link et Allen. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont devenir sans moi ?

Bookman ferma son sac et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Marian va s'occuper d'eux, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à leur sujet. Je suis désolé, Lavi, mais il faut que tu sortes.

-Je ne veux pas partir, répéta-t-il vivement. Donne-moi ce sac, je reste ici.

-Non, intervint le Beau Mec. Tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit, rabbit.

-Sinon quoi ?

-C'est un ordre, sale mioche. C'est clair ?

Lavi soutint le regard de son patron.

-Allez vous faire foutre. Plutôt crever que quitter la rue.

Marian leva le bras et le rouquin ferma son unique œil. L'émeraude à son cou le brûlait, lui hurlant de ficher le camp, mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas, attendant une gifle méritée qui ne vint jamais. Un instant s'écoula.

-Regarde-moi, rabbit, dit le Beau Mec d'une voix adoucie.

Lavi s'exécuta, stupéfait.

-…Patron ?

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te frapper, sale gosse, et pourtant ça me démange de t'en coller une pour t'apprendre à respecter tes aînés.

-Je… Je suis désolé, mais je comprends plus rien, patron.

Marian eut un soupir las et fouilla ses poches. Il trouva un paquet de Lucky Strike, l'ouvrit et coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres, néanmoins sans l'allumer.

-Bon. Écoute-moi, rabbit, parce que je ne le répéterai pas et qu'on a pas la nuit devant nous : j'ai perdu deux Bitches depuis le raid au Mexique. D'accord, je suis en parti responsable, mais il est hors de question que je laisse les Noah ou n'importe qui éliminer un à un mes hommes et mes gonzesses, tu piges ?

Lavi acquiesça faiblement.

-Chomesuke et Krory étaient mes meilleurs éléments. Je dis ça franchement, hein. Ils faisaient du bon boulot, et ils n'avaient pas peur de cogner. Sauf que ça ne les a pas empêché de finir sur le bord de l'autoroute avec une balle entre les deux yeux, couverts de bleus et de brûlures diverses et variées. Il existe donc un connard quelque part capable de dessouder mes meilleurs hommes, voire plusieurs. Alors je te le demande, rabbit : pourquoi les a-t-on buté ?

Le rouquin déglutit difficilement.

-Le raid mexicain.

-Bonne réponse, répondit-il avec une pointe d'ironie. Et y'avait qui d'autre, à ce raid ?

-Kié, Maosa et… et moi, c'est ça ? Je suis le prochain ?

Marian hocha lentement la tête.

-Tu me suis, c'est bien. C'est pourquoi il faut que tu sortes de la rue au plus vite. Je sais ce que tu vas me répondre, rabbit, que tu peux te défendre tout seul, que les Noah ne te font pas peur, etc. Mais Chome et Krory pensaient sûrement la même chose. Tu veux finir comme eux, ou essayer de sauver ta peau ?

Lavi eut un bref moment d'hésitation. Il se souvint du retour à South Central, un mois plus tôt, après la mort de Lenalee. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, s'était bourré la gueule et n'avait rien mangé pendant trois jours. Il avait souhaité la mort, il l'avait attendu, même. Et sans Link, frustré par cette attente, il aurait fini par se tuer lui-même.

-Sauver ma peau, dit-il finalement.

Le Beau Mec esquissa un sourire sans joie.

-Bonne réponse, encore.

-Et Allen ? Et Link ? Ils sortent, eux aussi ?

-Nan. Le gosse est trop jeune, et Link trop attaché à lui. Et contrairement à eux, tu as toutes les qualités requises pour vivre chez les anonymes.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es beau, intelligent, patient, sociable, cultivé et tu sais mentir mieux que quiconque. Tu t'intégreras facilement, même si ce sera difficile au début. C'est une chance que je t'offre, rabbit. Prends-la ou crève.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il s'assit sur le lit, passa une main dans ses cheveux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Quand il prit enfin la parole, ce fut d'une voix faible et rauque qui lui parut si lointaine qu'il se demanda si c'était vraiment lui qui parlait.

-C'est d'accord.

Marian échangea un regard avec Bookman, resté silencieux.

-Allez-y.

-Au revoir, Marian. Bonne chance pour la suite, répondit simplement le vieil homme. Lève-toi, Lavi, on y va.

Il s'exécuta, mais ne suivit pas immédiatement le vieil homme quand il sortit de la chambre. Il se tourna vers son patron, hésitant.

-Prends soin de Link et Allen pour moi, s'il te plaît, dit-il lentement.

Marian eut un sourire forcé, mais le tutoiement ne le gênait pas cette fois-ci.

-T'en fais pas, ce sont de grands garçons. Fais gaffe à toi, Lavi.

-Promis, patron. J'espère que… que ça ira pour vous.

Marian posa sa main gantée sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Je suis le Beau Mec, rabbit, ne l'oublie pas.

Le rouquin ne trouva rien à répondre. Il songea à Lenalee, à Chomesuke, à Krory, à Link, à Allen, et à tous les fils de la rue qui le saluaient en le reconnaissant, au vacarme incessant de South Central et aux putes sur le trottoir. Il revit l'air inquiet de Jeryy, le visage en sueur du vieux Joe et la lueur espiègle dans les yeux dorés de Wisely. Il eut brusquement envie de pleurer, d'hurler son chagrin et de fracasser les meubles contre les murs.

Mais il n'en fit rien, et sourit à Marian pour la dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

><p><em>13 Février 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Santa Monica<em>

_Idaho Avenue_

* * *

><p><em>05:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Wisely passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et serra les dents. Il frissonna en sentant le carrelage dans son dos, agréablement glacé contre sa peau brûlante. Il griffa la nuque de Tyki, tentant désespérément de calmer sa respiration erratique, hachée par le plaisir et la douleur. Les mains du portugais, sur ses cuisses, lui faisaient mal tant il s'accrochait à lui, comme ivre.<p>

Un coup, encore. Plus brusque que les autres. Wisely n'en était néanmoins pas certain – il avait l'impression de se perdre dans quelque contrée lointaine – mais un autre coup l'arracha à sa réflexion et, l'espace d'un instant au moins, il cessa de penser. Il planta son regard flou dans les yeux dorés de son amant et ne le lâcha plus. Cela ne sembla pas déranger Tyki, et il y eut une lueur de défi insolente qui fit glousser le jeune homme.

Malgré leurs âges et leurs expériences, ils étaient toujours deux gosses et tout n'était qu'un jeu perpétuel.

Le portugais accéléra la cadence, et Wisely gémit en heurtant le carrelage. Il crut que son amant allait jouir, mais il tint et grimaça un sourire. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir feutré en le sentant raffermir sa prise sur ses cuisses, et ses lèvres tremblèrent un peu quand il l'embrassa. Il mordilla sa langue de ses dents, esquissant avec sa bouche une danse à la fois sensuelle, si violente et parfois enfantine.

Tyki le laissa faire. Il aimait ses baisers particuliers, avides. Le jeune homme s'arrêta pour avaler une goulée d'air, trop tôt au goût du portugais, qui en aurait presque été frustré si son sexe n'avait pas été déjà profondément ancré dans le corps brûlant de son amant. Il remarqua que les parois de la cabine de douche étaient embuées et gémit quand les ongles courts de Wisely s'enfoncèrent dans sa nuque, une fois de plus.

Il y eut une brève douleur, bien vite noyée par les vagues de plaisir. Nouveau coup, plus fort, et il jouit aussitôt, tirant un dernier gémissement à son amant, qui l'imita peu après. Il grimaça quand le portugais se retira et lâcha ses cuisses. Le jeune homme se laissa glisser le long du carrelage, haletant, et vit les marques rouges de ses mains sur sa peau hâlée.

Tyki ouvrit le robinet et un peu d'eau tiède aspergea les jambes de son amant. Le portugais se planta sous le jet, laissa le liquide coulait sur son corps nu un moment et prit le flacon de shampoing. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amant. Il avait fermé les yeux et la sueur humidifiait son front tatoué et son cou.

-Wisely, dit-il doucement d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Le jeune homme bougea et replia ses jambes contre son torse.

-Quoi ?

-Ne t'endors pas, OK ? Si on arrive en retard, le Comte va encore nous engueuler.

-Pas sommeil.

-Lève-toi, alors.

-…Tu es en pleine forme, en ce moment. Tu t'es beaucoup entraîné avec rabbit ?

-Pardon ? lâcha-t-il, surpris.

-Suis pas jaloux, tu sais.

-Je sais. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Wis' ?

-Tu me demandes de me grouiller, mais tu n'as pas du tout l'intention d'aller au Manoir, pas vrai ? répondit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

-Ah. Tu m'étonneras toujours, Wis'.

-Tant mieux. J'ai vu juste, hein ?

Tyki haussa les épaules et soupira.

-Ouais. Il m'a snobé hier, j'ai pas franchement envie de le revoir…

-Pour le moment, du moins.

-Hm, pour le moment.

-Le Comte n'aime pas ça, remarqua le jeune homme.

-M'en fous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ?

Tyki ferma le robinet et commença à se laver les cheveux.

-J'en sais rien.

* * *

><p><em>Costa Mesa<em>

_Motel 6_

* * *

><p><em>05:30 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Kanda attacha rapidement ses cheveux et avisa son amant, avachi sur le lit. Le rouquin bâilla et esquissa un sourire hésitant au japonais.<p>

-T'es déjà levé, Yuu ?

-Hm. Tu devrais en faire autant, lapin crétin.

Lavi s'étira.

-Il est encore tôt, tu sais.

-On aura du retard s'il y a des embouteillages.

-Mais ils n'ont pas besoin de nous pour signer, baby love. On y va juste pour avoir la confirmation, je te rappelle.

-Je sais. Sauf que je dois encore six cents soixante quinze dollars à Mikhaila, et que Komui a intérêt à m'en filer au moins le triple.

-Oh. Je suis _vraiment_ hors de prix.

-C'est Mikhaila qui fait des tarifs façon moyashi, nuance, rectifia-t-il.

-Si tu le dis. Sauf que ça ne nous prendra pas plus d'une heure et demi pour rejoindre le portefeuille du chef Lee, donc recouche-toi, on a le temps.

Kanda soupira.

-Tu ne lâches jamais le morceau, hein ?

-Non, avoua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Le japonais se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux quand le rouquin l'embrassa.

-Je voudrais qu'on fasse l'amour une dernière fois.

Il n'ajouta pas _avant de se quitter_, mais le japonais sentit au ton de sa voix une déception triste qu'il partagea à contrecœur.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Manoir Noah_

* * *

><p><em>08:10 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Il y eut un froissement de papier sec, puis un bref silence et le grattement caractéristique d'une mine de stylo, vif et décidé. Un soupir discret, quelque part. La feuille changea de main, et s'en suivit un nouveau griffonnage, plus appuyé et détaché. Chacun retenait son souffle, impatient et brusquement inquiet. Mais le papier ne se déchira pas, il n'y eut aucun cri, aucune protestation, rien qu'un stylo qu'on reposa lentement et un sourire faible mais témoin d'un soulagement certain.<p>

-C'est fait, dit simplement le Comte.

Komui hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Le souvenir de Lenalee l'avait hanté toute la nuit, mais en voyant les deux signatures couchées sur le papier, il sut que c'était le bon choix. Reever, à ses côtés, lui adressa un clin d'œil qui lui arracha un sourire.

-Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile, glissa-t-il au chef Lee.

-C'est vrai.

-Est-ce qu'on doit applaudir ? ironisa Kanda.

Lavi, assis à sa droite, éclata de rire, aussitôt imité par Wisely.

-Nan mais sérieusement, vous avez des tronches de dingues, ajouta le Noah en ignorant le regard noir de Sheryl.

-J'apprécie ton humour, mon petit, mais tu as encore manqué une occasion de te taire, répliqua le Comte avec douceur.

-Comment ça _encore_ ?

-Bon, on peut enchaîner avant de commencer à sortir l'album photo ? intervint Mikhaila.

-Oh, t'es pas drôle, Middy.

-Je sais, mon lapin, mais mes trente cinq mille dollars m'attendent.

Sheryl laissa échapper un soupir avant de se lever et de quitter le salon. Lavi échangea un regard avec Wisely, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de grimacer pour le faire craquer, et lança un _c'est nerveux_ au japonais qui levait les yeux au ciel, dépité.

* * *

><p><em>08:20 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila inspira une longue goulée d'air frais. Elle tenait la mallette contenant l'argent, et tout ce fric lui paraissait si lourd qu'elle la faisait passer sans cesse d'une main à l'autre. La lumière pâle du soleil réchauffait un peu sa peau, il n'y avait que peu de vent et le bruissement serein des feuilles des arbres régnait dans le jardin, pourtant elle se sentait mal à l'aise, indécise. Ces trente cinq mille dollars aurait du la faire sourire, la rassurer.<p>

Il n'en était rien – la poignée était glacée entre ses doigts et le malaise persistait en elle.

-Bonne chance, Middle. Et merci pour votre aide.

La jeune femme sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil au chef Lee. Reever et lui la regardaient simplement, souriants. Elle leur adressa un signe de la main furtif et leur souhaita une bonne journée, puis attendit que les deux hommes passent le portail du Manoir pour lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait été à deux doigts de dégainer son Beretta 9 et de faire sauter la cervelle de Komui Lee.

Mikhaila changea la mallette de main et se tourna vers la porte du Manoir. Sheryl, le Comte, le jeune Noah dont elle avait oublié le prénom, Lavi et Kanda échangeaient des banalités polies. Elle était trop loin pour les entendre, mais elle devinait sans peine que leur conversation n'était ni importante, ni intéressante. Elle avait envie de rentrer à Lemoore et de retrouver Jesus et le confort utilitaire de sa chambre.

Enfin, le Comte se retira, non sans lancer un dernier regard à la jeune femme qu'elle fut incapable de déchiffrer, suivi par Sheryl. Lavi demanda quelque chose à Kanda, qui haussa les épaules et rejoignit Mikhaila.

-Tu rentres à Midcity ? dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Elle lui répondit sans quitter des yeux le jeune Noah et le rouquin, plongés dans une discussion visiblement tendue.

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Bah, je ramène le lapin crétin à Santa Maria et je rentre chez moi.

-De quoi parlent-ils ? ajouta-t-elle en désignant les deux jeunes hommes.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi.

Mikhaila se tourna finalement vers lui. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés, et son regard perdu dans le vague. Il semblait indifférent, fidèle à lui-même, mais elle songea que s'il éprouvait la moindre tristesse, il l'aurait dissimulée et elle aurait été incapable de la voir.

* * *

><p><em>08:25 a.m. <em>

* * *

><p>Lavi eut un bref instant d'hésitation avant de commencer.<p>

-Tu as parlé à Tyki dernièrement ?

-Heu, ouais, pourquoi ?

-Je me demandais juste… Enfin, si-

-Houlà, arrête-toi tout de suite, rabbit. Je suis un Noah, pas un conseiller matrimonial, coupa Wisely.

Le rouquin sourit, gêné.

-Hm, je sais.

-Et puis, je pensais que tu étais passé aux japonais, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Kanda.

-Compliqué. Mais dis-moi, ça se voit tant que ça ou… ?

-Tyki m'a dit que tu l'avais trompé avec un type que tu venais de rencontrer, et comme il n'y a que lui, c'était franchement facile à deviner. Mais sache qu'il n'a pas attendu longtemps avant de s'envoyer en l'air dans ton dos, alors vous êtes quittes, non ?

Lavi marqua une pause.

-Je pense que oui.

-Sauf que cet abruti t'aime toujours.

Le rouquin soupira et détourna le regard.

-Fuck, lâcha-t-il avec amertume.

-Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

-Raah, c'est compliqué aussi !

-Tu l'as vexé, hier. Il n'a pas apprécié que tu l'ignores.

-C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu, hein ?

-Yep. Il est peut-être à moitié taré, mais il est pas sadomaso.

Lavi s'autorisa un maigre sourire.

-Si tu le dis. Tu pourras-

-Ni conseiller matrimonial, ni pigeon. Si tu veux vraiment lui parler, il est à Santa Monica.

Soupir.

-Non, c'est stupide. De toute façon, il reste un Noah, et moi je retourne chez les anonymes.

-Vrai. Mais vous souffrez tous les deux, et ça aussi, c'est stupide, remarqua-t-il.

Lavi passa une main dans ses cheveux roux.

-Sinon, tu n'es pas conseiller matrimonial, hein.

Wisely fit la moue.

-Oh, ça va, je te file juste un conseil d'am-hé, non d'ennemi. C'est moins classe dit comme ça.

Le rouquin eut un rire bref.

-Vas-y, fous-toi de ma gueule, je dirais rien, lâcha-t-il avec indifférence.

-Ce que tu peux être susceptible, Wis'. Sérieusement, dis à Tyki de m'oublier.

-On dit _s'il te plaît_, d'habitude.

-S'il te plaît, Wisely, dis à Tyki de m'oublier.

Puis il ajouta, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres :

-Et je fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé au Wal-Mart, d'accord ?

-Heu, d'accord, répondit-il aussitôt en réprimant un frisson.

L'ancien rejeton du Beau Mec n'entrait pas dans les modalités de l'armistice et pouvait donc lui casser la gueule sans le moindre problème.

-Merci, mon vieux, répondit-il franchement. Bon courage avec les Exorcistes.

-Oh, on devrait tenir trois jours avant de péter les plombs, mais à part ça, on tiendra le coup, lança-t-il avec désinvolture en souriant au rouquin. Bon retour chez toi, rabbit.

Lavi lut dans ses yeux dorés qu'il était sincère, et ces quelques mots de son vieil ennemi le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Wisely, dit-il simplement en souriant à son tour.

-T'inquiète pas pour ton bouffeur de sushis, il est dingue de toi, répliqua-t-il en gloussant.

Il le fixa un moment, perplexe, avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

><p>Bien, au suivant.<p> 


	30. Chapitre 30

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Le deuxième, donc. Pas particulièrement joyeux, vous allez voir. J'en suis navrée.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30<strong>

* * *

><p><em>13 Février 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Benjamin Franklin Avenue_

* * *

><p><em>08:40 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi déposa un baiser furtif sur le front de la jeune femme et sourit face à son air renfrogné.<p>

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, justifia-t-il.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, dit-elle avant de lui flanquer un coup de mallette dans l'estomac.

Le rouquin grimaça.

-Quand on cherche, on trouve, ajouta-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

-Je suis censé le ramener à Santa Ma', alors si tu pouvais éviter de trop l'abîmer, ça m'arrangerait, répliqua Kanda d'une voix égale.

-Il est solide. Tu salueras Allen et Link de ma part, d'accord ?

Le japonais acquiesça.

-N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as des emmerdes, Mikhaila. Ce n'est pas parce que tu quittes la rue qu'on te laissera tomber, tu sais.

-Oh, d'accord. Merci.

Kanda haussa les épaules et la jeune femme lui sourit vaguement, touchée par l'attention. Elle avait été engloutie par la rue, malgré la distance physique qu'elle avait tenu à mettre entre elle et cet univers sordide – et un peu de son âme y resterait sûrement, perdu sur le trottoir jonché de détritus et de seringues usagées de South Central.

-Et si tu passes à Santa Maria, ne m'oublie pas, hein ? demanda Lavi.

-Hm, j'y penserais.

-Promis ?

Mikhaila inspira profondément.

-Promis.

Il esquissa un sourire franc et réprima l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle allait lui manquer sa jolie blonde à l'accent sensuel, à la fois féroce et vulnérable. Malgré les mensonges et les secrets qui planaient toujours autour de la – prétendue – mort de Marian Cross, il s'était mis à l'aimer comme il aimait les filles de la rue, avec un mélange de tendresse fraternelle et de désir charnel.

-Bien. Prends soin de toi, Mika.

-Toi aussi, Lavi.

Le rouquin mémorisa ses dernières syllabes et se tourna vers Kanda.

-On y va ?

-Ouais.

-Bonne chance avec les Noah, Kanda.

Soupir.

-Si tu entends parler d'un massacre à South dans les jours qui suivent, dis-toi que ma patience a atteint ses limites. Au fait, je passerais prendre mon katana demain.

-OK.

Elle leur adressa un vague hochement de tête, changea la mallette de main et ouvrit la portière de sa Buick Century. Le moteur grogna et le véhicule démarra. Les deux jeunes regardèrent la voiture s'éloigner sans dire un mot, puis rejoignirent le 4x4 Ford que le chef Lee leur avait prêté, dans un silence feutré qu'aucun d'eux n'osa troubler.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Manoir Noah_

* * *

><p><em>09:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Road passa ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir, assise en travers du fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau du Comte. Elle portait ses derbies noires préférées, et les paillettes rouges sur les talons scintillaient dans la lumière. Ajustant sa robe blanche, elle posa ses yeux limpides sur le chef des Noah et sourit.<p>

-Néa me manque beaucoup, vous savez.

Le Comte se crispa. La gamine avait l'art de le surprendre et de lancer des piques assassines avec un air innocent. Il l'adorait, vraiment, mais parfois il avait envie de la tuer.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir, répondit-il d'un ton détaché. Pourquoi Wisely était-il armé, hier, pendant la réunion avec le chef Lee ?

Road eut un haussement d'épaules.

-Ah bon ? Wis' était armé ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, Comte.

-Cesse de mentir, ma jolie, je sais que tu as vu aussi bien que moi le Walther p22 qu'il dissimulait et le regard inquiet qu'il a lancé à Sheryl quand j'ai demandé au rejeton du Beau Mec de me suivre.

Son sourire se mua en une grimace qui déforma les traits délicats de son visage.

-Je ne mens pas, je n'ai pas vu le flingue.

-…Mais ? s'enquit-il, patient.

-Je les ai entendu, Sheryl et lui. Il disait qu'il voulait cet accord avec les Exos, mais que Lavi devait payer comme les autres pour Néa.

Road cessa définitivement de sourire. Nous y revoilà, songea le Comte avec amertume. Même mort, tu continues à m'emmerder, Néa.

-Sheryl a donc ordonné à Wisely d'éliminer rabbit. Sous quelle condition ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas bien compris, répondit-elle, avec un air de petite fille. Je pense…

-Oui, mon chou ?

-Wisely l'aurait tué si vous ne l'aviez pas éloigné du salon. Et Kanda aussi, j'imagine.

Le Comte soupira et réfléchit un instant.

-Ne les blâmez pas, s'il vous plaît. Sheryl est furieux depuis que Tyki vous a convaincu d'annuler le contrat du rabbit, et Wisely ne voulait pas le laisser tomber – puis Néa lui manque aussi, vous savez.

Oh, bien sûr qu'il savait. Le jeune homme était différent depuis la mort du chimiste, il le jugeait responsable – mais bordel, c'était un suicide ! comment aurait-il pu être responsable d'un suicide ?

-Il est hors de question que je laisse passer une chose pareille, Road, répliqua-t-il avec fermeté. Sheryl est mon bras droit, et _je_ suis votre supérieur à tous, y compris Wisely. Si mes propres enfants se mettent à prendre des initiatives, je vais être obligé de sévir, et je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Je compte leur faire passer le message, à ces deux abrutis, et si l'un de vous s'avise de les imiter…

Le Comte ne termina pas sa phrase, mais la gamine comprit.

-Plus jamais, Comte. Je vous le jure au nom de tous les Noah.

Elle se leva, s'inclina respectueusement et sortit de la chambre. Le Comte passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Il ne sentait pas la force de supporter une nouvelle trahison.

* * *

><p><em>US-101 N<em>

_Service Area_

* * *

><p><em>10:50 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Les toilettes homme de l'aire d'autoroute ressemblaient à n'importe quelles toilettes homme de n'importe quelle aire d'autoroute. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur acide de désinfectant et d'urine, mêlée aux effluves de parfums alcoolisés des représentants de commerce et des routiers, constituant la majeure partie de la population de passage. Une rangée de lavabos blancs longeait le mur, face aux urinoirs et toilettes.<p>

Le carrelage incolore qui couvrait le sol était parfois tâché d'un rouge bruni semblable à du sang, mais personne n'y avait prêté la moindre attention. Les portes des toilettes étaient maculées de graffitis, comme si ceux qui étaient passés là avaient voulu laisser une trace, une signature quelque conque, ou parfois un message étrange, désespéré, qui faisait froncer les sourcils et interpellait les esprits les plus éveillés.

Mais la plupart du temps, on les ignorait – après tout, ces inscriptions faisaient parties du lot habituel des toilettes publiques.

Kanda ouvrit le robinet et laissa l'eau s'écouler librement un moment avant de se laver les mains. Des pensés contradictoires ne cessaient de lui traverser l'esprit et, épuisé, il faisait de son mieux pour les ignorer. Il se sentait las et n'avait envie de rien, un peu comme après un choc particulièrement violent. Pourtant, il aurait du être satisfait, ou du moins soulagé, de l'armistice entre les Exorcistes et les Noah, et du retour de Lavi à Santa Maria.

Le rouquin allait enfin sortir de sa vie.

Kanda ne voulait plus le voir. Kanda ne _pouvait_ plus le voir. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, et quant au pourquoi, il n'en savait foutrement rien et il s'en foutait. Il avait prévu une rupture totale et définitive, et il comptait bien s'y tenir, quoiqu'en pense le rouquin. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, voilà. Il était certain de ne jamais le regretter, de toute façon.

-Aucune chance, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il soupira néanmoins en prenant conscience qu'il se cherchait des excuses. Il ferma le robinet, essuya ses mains sur son jean et inspecta brièvement son reflet dans le miroir poussiéreux. Il avait encore maigri, et ses cheveux avaient grand besoin d'un bon coup de ciseau. Il les dénouait pour mieux les attacher quand Lavi apparut dans le miroir.

-J'ai faim, lança-t-il.

Kanda arqua un sourcil et fit trois tours avec son élastique. Il entendait le rouquin à sa droite, mais il ne voyait que son reflet dans le miroir : sensation inhabituelle qui le mit rapidement mal à l'aise.

-On est bientôt arrivé ?

Le japonais s'abstint de lui faire remarquer qu'il parlait comme un gosse de dix ans sur le chemin des vacances – ce genre de répartis faisait sourire le rouquin et installait souvent entre eux un climat complice qu'il souhaitait éviter à tout prix.

-Encore une ou deux heures, selon la circulation, répondit-il simplement.

Lavi sembla s'apercevoir de sa réflexion, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se lava les mains, le regard indifférent du japonais posé sur lui.

-Je vais te manquer ? demanda-t-il en coupant l'eau, d'une voix égale qu'il parvint à maîtriser.

-Bof, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

Lavi leva la tête et esquissa un sourire amer.

-Pienso que tienes razón, puta, dit-il subitement en espagnol.

Kanda fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à lui demander de répéter quand il vit la main gauche encore humide du rouquin se poser sur sa hanche dans le miroir. Il ne bougea pas, et Lavi ne put retenir un sourire charmeur. Le japonais ferma les yeux et soupira discrètement quand il le plaqua contre la rangée de lavabos et se colla lascivement à lui. Il glissa ses bras autour de son cou et le laissa l'embrasser longuement pendant un instant qui sembla s'étirer encore et encore.

La main du rouquin glissa le long de sa cuisse, l'autre déjà perdu dans son dos. Son corps était brûlant contre le sien, lui arrachant des frissons qu'il ne chercha même pas à réprimer. Un homme passa près d'eux et lâcha une insulte homophobe qui le fit sourire intérieurement. Le rouquin délaissa sa bouche pour imprimer ses lèvres dans son cou. Il sentit ses dents, froides et prédatrices, effleuraient sa peau nue. Il gémit et pencha inconsciemment la tête sur le côté.

Lavi le mordit.

Le rouquin s'éloigna aussitôt de lui et sortit des toilettes en claquant le battant de la porte.

Kanda ouvrit les yeux, abasourdi, et se tourna vers le miroir. Une marque bien nette, rouge vif, courrait maintenant sur sa peau pâle. Un peu de sang commençait à couler, et la morsure risquait de prendre des teintes violettes d'ici quelques heures. Le japonais y passa un doigt, encore surpris par la brutalité du rouquin. Leurs ébats prenaient parfois des allures étranges, mais jamais il ne l'avait mordu aussi franchement.

-Colère, constata-t-il. Il est furieux contre moi et il tient à ce que je le sache.

Seul dans les toilettes, il éclata d'un rire amer et remonta le col de sa chemise pour cacher la plaie.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Rosae Villa_

* * *

><p><em>01:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Le trajet jusqu'à Santa Maria s'était déroulé dans un silence quasi permanent, seulement ponctué de questions pratiques et de conversations inutiles. Kanda ne quittait pas la route des yeux et ses mains restaient crispées sur le volant. Lavi s'adressait à lui avec une voix lointaine, détachée, et pas une seule fois <em>baby love<em> ou son simple prénom, _Yuu_ – celui dont sa manière de le prononcer lui donnait des frissons – ne franchirent ses lèvres.

-Tu viens saluer Emilia ? lança le rouquin quand le japonais coupa le contact.

-Non.

-Je peux t'embrasser ?

Kanda haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

-Si je dis _non_, tu le feras quand même ? répliqua-t-il en se tournant finalement vers lui.

Il s'attendait à le voir sourire, mais le visage de Lavi resta impassible et son regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas, et ce fut finalement le japonais qui, agacé, se pencha vers lui et embrassa ses lèvres. Le rouquin réagit à peine, mais il repoussa rapidement le japonais et, effleurant sa joue du bout de ses doigts, murmura :

-C'était les dix-neuf jours les plus dingues de toute ma vie, Yuu. Tu me manqueras.

Kanda acquiesça d'un vague hochement de tête, incapable de dire un mot. Lavi ouvrit la portière du 4x4, détacha sa ceinture et sortit. L'air frais s'engouffra dans le véhicule et le japonais perçut le murmure du vent et le piaillement aiguë d'un oiseau, quelque part. Le rouquin lui adressa un dernier regard, empli d'une tendresse déçue, et Kanda nota que s'il avait mis son cache-œil, il imaginait facilement la cicatrice qu'il dissimulait.

Cette même cicatrice dont il semblait avoir honte, cette même cicatrice qu'il cachait à tous – à tous sauf lui.

Kanda esquissa un sourire sans joie que le rouquin lui rendit, puis la portière claqua et le silence revint dans le 4x4. Il posa ses mains sur le volant, inspira profondément et attendit de trouver le courage nécessaire pour partir.

* * *

><p><em>01:05 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi baissa la tête et longea le trottoir sans quitter le sol du regard. Ses Doc Martens claquaient sur le bitume, donnant naissance à un rythme sec et brut sur lequel il tentait désespérément de calquer les battements affolés de son cœur. Il avait l'impression d'être Orphée remontant des Enfers : sa bien aimée la suivait de près, mais s'il se retournait, il la perdait définitivement.<p>

Sauf que, contrairement au poète, il pouvait bien atteindre la sortie, il ne retrouverait jamais son amant.

-Je suis un abruti fini, constata-t-il froidement.

Lavi traversa l'allée qui menait à la maison et se planta devant la porte d'entrée. Emilia rentrait manger chez elle pendant la semaine, profitant de la proximité de l'école où elle travaillait. Il soupira, sonna et patienta. Il perçut des bruits de pas pressés, un juron étouffé et la porte s'ouvrit. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient sur ses épaules et une lueur effarée passa dans ses yeux vert pâle quand elle reconnut le jeune homme.

Elle portait la robe grise au col en V que son père lui avait offerte l'an passé et semblait avoir maigrie un peu.

-Lavi, articula-t-elle lentement.

Enfin, le rouquin parvint à esquisser un sourire sincère.

-Emilia.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis la jeune femme cria :

-Oh my god !

Lavi éclata de rire. Elle claqua un baiser sur la joue tout en lui enfonçant son coude dans les côtes, avant de rire elle aussi quand le rouquin grimaça de douleur et pesta entre ses dents.

-Tu le mérites, mon salaud. Sinon, ça va ?

-Ah… Ouais, ça peut aller.

-La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça, enchaîna-t-elle vivement, je te casse la gueule. Pigé ?

Voyant qu'elle était sérieuse, il s'abstint de rire et acquiesça. Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand Emilia lâcha un gémissement plaintif.

-Honey ?

-Oh, Lavi, c'est Bookman, il... il-

Elle inspira, expira, et reprit d'une voix tremblante :

-Il est à l'hôpital depuis hier. Enfin, il y a déjà été avant, mais ça a recommencé et ils l'ont gardé. Je voulais t'appeler, évidemment, mais je ne savais même pas où tu étais, et-

-Quel hôpital ? coupa-t-il.

Lavi ne souriait plus et son regard s'était durci.

-Arroyo Grande, au _Community_, lança-t-elle en attrapant son trench et son sac à main dans l'entrée. La Chevy est dans le garage et-

-Pas besoin.

Le rouquin la regarda fermer la porte à clef en silence et devina à l'attitude plutôt calme de la jeune femme que cela ne devait pas être trop urgent. Il se tourna vers la route et, sans même le voir, sut que le 4x4 Ford était là.

-Lavi ?

-Mon chauffeur. Il faut prendre la cent un pour Arroyo Grande, non ?

-Heu, oui. Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle en le suivant sur le gazon.

Il ne répondit pas et ouvrit la portière avant du 4x4. Kanda ne parut pas surpris de le voir, ou bien le visage neutre du jeune homme l'alerta.

-Tu peux nous déposer quelque part ?

Le japonais ne répondit pas, jeta un coup d'œil à Emilia et redémarra le véhicule.

* * *

><p><em>Arroyo Grande<em>

_Arroyo Grande Community Hospital_

* * *

><p><em>01:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Emilia s'assit, lissa soigneusement les plis de sa robe et posa son sac à main sur ses genoux. Elle arrangea ses cheveux blonds et, avisant Kanda du coin de l'œil, lança avec nonchalance :<p>

-Tout s'est bien passé ?

Silence. La jeune femme haussa les épaules avec dédain.

-Bon, très bien. Fais la gueule, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

L'air sentait le désinfectant et les parfums de synthèse, effluves âpres et artificielles, cocktail caractéristique des hôpitaux qu'Emilia avait en horreur. Le couloir était éclairé par des néons blancs grésillant, lumières blafardes qui semblaient rétrécir la pièce. Les murs étaient patinés d'une peinture jaune pâle qui s'écaillait par endroits, et seule une vieille affiche sur les AVC aux couleurs délavées pendait misérablement près d'elle.

Une punaise était tombée, et personne n'avait encore pris le temps d'arranger ça.

Il y avait beaucoup de patients souffrant de problèmes cardiaques à cet étage, surtout des personnes âgées. Emilia avait un peu sympathisé avec l'une d'elles, une vieille dame chinoise au sourire édenté. Le docteur Chan lui avait appris qu'elle était morte la veille. La jeune femme avait eut une pensée triste pour cette femme, et maintenant qu'elle attendait dans le couloir pendant que Lavi parlait avec son grand-père, elle se souvint que la vieille dame avait le même âge que Bookman.

Emilia avait expliqué au rouquin le premier arrêt cardiaque, puis le deuxième, et elle avait été soulagée de voir qu'il prenait la nouvelle plutôt bien. Il est solide, lui avait-il répété à plusieurs reprises. Il a connu pire.

-Mademoiselle Galmard ?

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers le médecin.

-Bonjour, docteur Chan.

-Bonjour. Fô m'a dit que le petit-fils de Bookman était rentré.

-Oui, à l'instant.

Elle sourit à Bak, sourire qu'il lui rendit aussitôt. Elle haïssait les hôpitaux, et la gentillesse du médecin était une source de réconfort, un soutien dont elle avait besoin.

-C'est une bonne chose. Il est avec lui ? ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre.

Emilia acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête, et vit que le médecin avait remarqué Kanda.

-Un ami, Seita, dit-elle très vite avant de changer de sujet. Vous pensez que Bookman pourra sortir bientôt ?

* * *

><p><em>01:35 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi s'était assis en tailleur sur le bord du lit et n'avait pas quitté son grand-père du regard. Il lui racontait les derniers jours mouvementés, les contrats suspendus puis supprimés, l'entretien avec le Comte, la sortie de Middle-of-the-road et son séjour à Midcity, omettant volontairement sa relation avec Kanda, la lettre de son patron à Mikhaila, la mise en garde de Wisely, l'amour qu'il portait toujours à Tyki et la prétendue mort de Marian Cross nimbée de mystères.<p>

Il considérait que cela faisait parti de sa vie privée, et il n'était pas nécessaire que son grand-père soit au courant de tout.

-Puis le chef Lee et le Comte ont signé ce matin et j'ai pu revenir, acheva-t-il. Je suis allé voir Emilia et elle m'a tout raconté. Deux arrêts cardiaques, donc ?

Bookman sourit.

-Je n'ai pas survécu près de quarante ans dans ma la rue pour me faire avoir par mon propre cœur, tout de même.

-Ce serait bête, oui. Mais tu n'es plus tout jeune, panda, ajouta-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Je suis en pleine forme, Lavi.

-Mouais.

Le vieil homme semblait affaibli et fatigué, et l'encre qui entourait ses yeux vifs cachait certainement des cernes. Adossé au mur, un oreiller dans son dos, il répondait au jeune homme en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil au livre ouvert sur ses genoux, que Lavi avait reconnu facilement : _Au-delà du fleuve et sous les arbres__,_ d'Ernest Hemingway. Le bip régulier et aiguë marquant le rythme cardiaque du vieil homme sonnait dans la chambre, litanie monotone sans saveur.

-Tu savais que Tyki était un Noah ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

Bookman soupira et attendit un instant avant de répondre.

-Oui.

-C'est marrant, je m'en doutais, répliqua-t-il, amer. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, hein.

Le vieil homme referma lentement son livre et, quand il prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix douce et patiente :

-Si je t'en avais parlé, comment aurais-tu réagi ?

-…Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en détournant le regard. Je crois que je ne t'aurais pas cru, en fait.

-Tu te serais néanmoins empresser d'en parler à Mikk, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était plus un constat qu'une question, et Lavi commença à regretter d'avoir aborder le sujet.

-Sûrement.

-Et dès qu'il aurait compris que tu le soupçonnais, il t'aurais purement et simplement tué.

-Peut-être pas, répliqua-t-il vivement.

-Les Noah n'ont jamais eu de pitié pour les fils de la rue.

-Oui, sauf que-

-Sauf que _quoi_, Lavi ? coupa brutalement Bookman en haussant le ton. Tu veux dire qu'il est différent, non ? Et en quoi est-il différent ? Est-ce que tu peux préciser ta pensée ?

Le rouquin se leva brusquement, furieux.

-Tyki m'aime, voilà en quoi il est différent !

-Bien sûr ! C'est pourquoi il t'a manipulé et a abusé de ta confiance – pas seulement ta confiance, si je ne m'abuse-

-C'est faux ! cria-t-il presque. Il obéissait au Comte, rien de plus ! Tu connais mal les Noah, ce sont des anonymes mais ils ont beaucoup plus de points communs avec nous que tu ne le penses ! D'ailleurs, Wisely a-

Le bip régulier du rythme cardiaque se mua en un sifflement continu et lui coupa la parole. Lavi se tut et se tourna vers son grand-père Les traits de Bookman étaient crispés par la peur et la douleur et son visage pâle. Il porta une main ridée à son cœur et se pencha en avant, sous le regard fixe du rouquin. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et deux infirmiers s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre, tirant derrière eux un chariot d'urgences. Ils bousculèrent le rouquin sans ménagement et prirent places autour du lit, se préparant à répéter des gestes sûrement maintes fois exécutés.

-Jeune homme, appela quelqu'un dans le dos de Lavi.

Il sursauta et dévisagea l'homme en blouse blanche qui se trouvait là. Le bip lui vrillait le crâne.

-Lavi, c'est ça ? écartez-vous, s'il vous plaît, vous allez les gêner, ajouta le médecin avec douceur.

Le rouquin recula de quelques pas, remarqua vaguement Emilia dans l'ouverture de la porte et passa une main dans ses cheveux roux. Il fixa ses Doc, incapable de jeter un seul regard à son grand-père et aux infirmiers, incapable de former la moindre pensée cohérente, incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit. Le sifflement du bip résonnait à ses oreilles. Il porta une main à son cou sans même en avoir conscience, chercha l'émeraude et, ne trouvant rien, baissa son bras et le laissa pendre le long de son corps.

À partir de cet instant, tout devint confus.

Lavi sentait l'odeur acide du désinfectant dans l'air. Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir pourquoi. Il savait qu'Emilia était quelque part, près de lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à prononcer son nom. Il se demanda si Kanda était toujours là, qui était le médecin qui lui avait dit qu'il allait gêner les infirmiers et comment il avait appris son nom.

Le bip s'éteignit.

* * *

><p><em>Seita<em> : c'était le seul nom japonais qu'Emilia connaissait, de celui du héros dans _Le tombeau des Lucioles_.

_US-101 N : _autoroute qui longe la côté ouest_.  
><em>

_Pienso que tienes razón, puta : _espagnol, _Je pense que tu as raison, salope_.

Oui, cette fois, Bookman est vraiment mort. Prévisible ?

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël, plein de champagne, un tas de cadeaux, et des milliers de bonnes résolutions que, toute façon, personne ne tient jamais !


	31. Chapitre 31

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Je sais, je n'ai encore répondu à aucune review : je suis surchargée, en ce moment. Mais ça viendra, j'espère. Et bonne année à tous, aussi.

Et bravo à Ruize pour la centième review. Tu y tenais, hein ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31<strong>

* * *

><p><em>16 Février 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Rosae Villa_

* * *

><p><em>05:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Il faisait encore nuit. La rue était plongée dans une obscurité intermittente, scindée par la lueur des quelques lampadaires, parfois par la lumière froide d'un poste de télévision d'un salon donnant sur le trottoir ou les phares d'une voiture ronronnante, balayant de jaune les pelouses impeccables des maisons encore somnolentes. Les riverains dormaient, pour la plupart, sauf ceux qui commençaient très tôt ou les veilleurs de nuit qui venaient de rentrer dans leur foyers respectifs.<p>

Mais il y en avait un qui gardait son unique œil ouvert.

Les gens du quartier le connaissaient tous, peut-être simplement de nom ou de réputation, et chacun avait eu une pensée triste pour lui – avant de simplement reprendre le cours normal de leur vies. Le jeune homme le savait, d'une certaine manière, même s'il n'avait pas réellement conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé ces trois derniers jours. Il avait vu, entendu, compris, appris, remercié, acquiescé.

Lavi n'avait pas pleuré.

Il s'était installé chez Emilia, dans la chambre qu'avait autrefois occupé Yuu Kanda – et ce simple nom paraissait bien lointain au jeune homme. Il n'avait pas mangé le premier jour, puis la jeune femme l'y avait presque forcé. Elle avait pris les choses en main, du règlement des frais d'hospitalisation à la préparation de l'enterrement de Bookman. Elle faisait de son mieux, soutenue par son père et Johnny Gill, mais les coups de téléphone à passer et les papiers à remplir étaient une partie de plaisir à côté de l'état de Lavi.

Il passait son temps dans le canapé, lisant un livre pour la énième fois. Il disait qu'il allait bien quand elle lui demandait, mais Emilia savait : elle ne l'avait pas vu tourner une seule page. Il mangeait peu, ne semblait s'intéresser à rien et ne parlait presque pas. Ce n'était néanmoins pas ce qui inquiétait le plus la jeune femme. Elle avait lu dans un magazine féminin que le deuil était vécu différemment selon les gens, et d'après le comportement de légume du rouquin, elle devinait qu'il était en état de choc.

Non, ça, c'était prévisible. Seulement Lavi ne riait plus. Lavi ne _souriait_ plus. Emilia l'avait connu de mauvaise humeur ou mélancolique, mais peu importait le problème auquel il était confronté, il avait toujours tenté de le dissimuler. Pas cette fois. Il se contentait d'arborer un visage neutre aux expressions identiques. Il y avait du vide dans son regard. Il répondait par automatisme, souvent dans le vague.

Je vais bien, disait-il d'une voix monotone. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Emilia s'inquiétait quand même.

-Je vais à la boutique demain récupérer des vêtements pour Bookman. Tu veux venir avec moi ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.

-Je peux y aller à ta place.

Elle avait froncé les sourcils, perplexe. C'était la première fois qu'il daignait s'intéresser aux funérailles. Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il ait prévu d'y aller.

-Hé bien… Pourquoi pas. On n'exposera pas le corps, j'ai horreur de ça, mais il faut quand même des vêtements appropriés. Un costume, ce serait parfait. Tu sais s'il en avait un ?

-Je crois que oui.

La discussion s'était close et elle était retournée aux pompes funèbres pour régler un détail.

Le jour suivant, Lavi était allongé sur le lit. La lumière des phares d'une voiture traversa la chambre, puis le silence fut. Le jeune homme ne pensait à rien, écoutant simplement le bruit régulier de sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Le trousseau de clefs du _Bookmen Shop_ était dans la poche de sa veste grise – Johnny lui avait ramené des vêtements et autres de son ancien appartement d'_Hevla Lane_. Il était toujours inoccupé et personne n'avait revu Tyki Mikk.

Lavi ne songeait plus à lui, ni à Yuu Kanda. Quant à la rue et Mikhaila, il les avait mises de côté pour l'instant. Il ne ressentait aucun regret, aucun manque, pas la moindre tristesse ou colère, comme si le bip aigu qui marquait le rythme cardiaque avait inhalé ses sentiments. Il avait l'impression de vivre à travers l'œil d'une caméra, muet et sourd, doté d'une volonté influencée par un être extérieur et inconnu.

Condamné à se laisser porter par le courant.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Bookmen Shop_

* * *

><p><em>08:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et un parfum de pluie flottait dans l'air. Lavi leva la tête, remarqua les nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient et soupira. Il glissa une main dans la poche de sa veste grise et frissonna en sentant le métal glacé sur sa peau. Il serra le trousseau dans sa paume, baissa le regard sur la porte de la boutique et sortit les clefs. Ses doigts tremblaient et il dut s'y reprendre trois fois avant de parvenir à ouvrir.<p>

Lavi entra, aussitôt assailli par les odeurs d'encre, d'encens à la cannelle et de papier jauni par le temps. Inspirant profondément, il referma la porte à clef derrière-lui et laissa son regard dériver sur les étagères chargées de livres et la bibliothèque de bois noir. Tout était là tel qu'il l'avait connu. C'était à la fois rassurant et terrifiant. Il traversa le rez-de-chaussée encore obscur et monta une à une les marches de l'escalier.

Le deuxième étage était celui des archives et des journaux. Le rouquin n'y jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil et atteignit lentement le troisième. Le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bains, son ancienne chambre puis celle de Bookman. Il retira automatiquement ses Doc Martens en y entrant, réflexe hérité de l'époque où il vivait encore avec son grand-père. Le parquet grinçait sous ses pieds, unique bruit à remplir le silence pesant. Lavi alluma la lumière et s'assit en tailleur face au placard encastré dans le mur.

Il n'était pas seulement venu pour les vêtements.

Quand Bookman et Lavi étaient rentrés aux États-unis, ils avaient du se contenter de leurs économies. Trouver un travail était devenu une priorité, seulement le rouquin n'avait jamais mis les pieds à l'école et n'avait en conséquence aucun diplôme, et le vieil homme avait l'âge de la retraite : le _Bookmen Shop_ avait été une bouée de sauvetage. Bookman s'occupait de la gestion et de l'approvisionnement tandis que Lavi jouait à la perfection son rôle de vendeur. Et même si les premiers mois avaient été difficiles pour lui, le patron avait raison. Il avait les qualités nécessaires pour survivre chez les anonymes.

Dans la rue, l'argent n'était plus un problème depuis que le rouquin bossait pour le Beau Mec.

Ici, il fallait économiser et réduire les dépenses.

Bookman avait, progressivement, constitué ce qu'il appelait le _cash tomorrow's_, soit un fond destiné à couvrir les imprévus et assurer une éventuelle fuite. Il l'alimentait régulièrement et rappelait souvent à son petit-fils qu'il pouvait l'utiliser si besoin, sans même lui en parler avant.

-Cet argent est surtout pour toi, dit lentement le rouquin. Il le répétait tout le temps.

Lavi ne savait pas quand il aurait le courage de travailler à nouveau et ce qu'il allait faire de la boutique. Emilia avait déjà son job à l'école et il n'avait pas envie de reprendre le _Bookmen Shop_ seul, encore moins embaucher un inconnu. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux roux, ouvrit les deux battants du placard et avisa le carton à chaussures qui reposait dans le fond. Il le prit prudemment et retira le couvercle.

Il ne contenait qu'un chargeur de Magnum, une boîte de balles 9 pour le Smith&Wesson, un petit tournevis et une clef dorée. Lavi prit ces deux derniers, posa le carton et se leva. Il y avait deux patères métalliques sur le mur du fond. Le rouquin dévissa celle de gauche, rassuré à la vue de la serrure qu'elle dissimulait, et la laissa tomber sur le parquet dans un bruit sourd. Il fit tourner la clef et tira. La porte du coffre s'ouvrit instantanément.

Le _cash tomorrow's_ était là, en une dizaine d'enveloppes cartonnées. Lavi en prit une et la glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il allait refermer quand un élément nouveau attira son attention. Il y avait une autre enveloppe, rouge vif. Elle n'y était pas la dernière fois, quand il avait prélevé une centaine de dollars pour des fringues et de la bouffe – il l'aurait forcément remarquée.

Lavi tendit la main et la prit. Elle était plus fine, et le froissement du papier qui chuinta dans l'air ne ressembla pas à celui du fric.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? murmura-t-il.

Elle était néanmoins assez lourde et, au moment où il la posa sur le lit, quelque chose sembla rouler en elle. Il fronça les sourcils et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque. Un objet s'en échappa et fila entre les couvertures.

-Oh my fuckin' god !

Il eut tellement de mal à y croire qu'il cligna plusieurs fois de son unique œil, essayant de se souvenir s'il avait bu ou fumé quelque chose dernièrement. Mais quand il prit l'objet entre ses doigts et reconnut sa froideur et sa rudesse, il fut certain de ce qu'il voyait. C'était une pierre verte, une émeraude aussi grosse qu'une balle de neuf millimètres, montée sur un pendentif quelque conque dont on voyait clairement que la chaîne avait été arrachée.

L'émeraude de Chomesuke.

Le deuxième œil.

_Son_ deuxième œil.

Lavi le serra dans sa main tremblante. C'était toujours la même sensation, la même brûlure de glace. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le parquet, s'adossant au mur de la chambre. Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, dans un mouvement farouche, et se mit à respirer par saccades brusques. Il avait envie de pleurer mais son œil restait sec, et il se força à réfléchir et à se calmer.

D'après Emilia, Bookman était rentré à la boutique quelques jours après son premier arrêt cardiaque. Il aurait donc placé volontairement l'enveloppe rouge contenant l'émeraude – ce qui signifiait clairement qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir. Le _cash tomorrow's_ revenait naturellement à Lavi. Mais si elle avait toujours été en sa possession pendant presque quatre ans, pourquoi lui rendre seulement maintenant ? Parce qu'il lui en aurait voulu, tout simplement.

En s'installant temporairement au Mexique, après avoir quitté la rue, il avait voulu se défaire de tout ce qui l'y aurait ramené. Il avait refait son stock de fringues, troqué ses rangers militaires contre une paire de Doc Martens blanches et s'était fait percé les oreilles. Mais prendre la décision de se débarrasser de l'émeraude avait été plus douloureuse. Il avait longuement hésité, puis l'avait confié à son grand-père qui devait, normalement, la vendre au marché noir.

Chose qu'il n'avait visiblement pas faite.

Lavi ne parvenait pas à imaginer pourquoi. Peut-être que Bookman l'avait sous-estimé et pensé qu'il le regretterait plus tard. Cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Garder la pierre, c'était ressasser le souvenir de Chomesuke. Garder la pierre, c'était ne pas avancer, ne jamais entrevoir l'avenir. Mais voilà, il tenait à nouveau l'émeraude dans sa main, et il y avait là une forme de destinée ironique qui l'aurait fait sourire s'il ne pleurait pas déjà.

Et les larmes, sans un bruit, venaient mourir sur le parquet.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Rosae Villa_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Quand Emilia rentra chez elle, elle trouva un pull noir et un pantalon d'homme soigneusement pliés sur la table de la cuisine.<p>

-Lavi ? appela-t-elle.

Seul le silence lui répondit, et elle remarqua alors le mot sur les vêtements.

_Je sors, besoin d'air. Ne me cherche pas. Je rentrerais cette nuit au plus tard. Lavi._

Avec un soupir, elle chiffonna le papier et le jeta à la poubelle.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Factory Dakota G.M._

* * *

><p><em>08:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Le martellement de la pluie avait empli l'usine d'une mélodie monotone et amère et d'un parfum humide mêlé aux odeurs d'urines habituelles. Quelques clochards étaient avachis dans un coin, discutant à voix basse tout en faisant tourner une bouteille de vin bon marché. Un chien était couché à leurs pieds et observait le jeune homme allongé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était déjà là quand ses maîtres étaient rentrés pour s'abriter.<p>

Lavi resserra les pans de sa veste et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il avait faim, mais il n'avait pas envie de sortir avec cette pluie qui n'en finissait pas et il craignait qu'Emilia n'ait appelé son père pour signaler son éventuelle disparition. Il lui faisait confiance, même s'il commençait à prendre conscience que son comportement avait de quoi inquiéter la jeune femme.

Le rouquin voyait toujours le monde comme si son corps était possédé par un autre. C'était troublant, mais il s'habituait peu à peu et espérait que tout reviendrait à la normal le plus tôt possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux clochards et à leur chien, incertain. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il avait envie de parler à quelqu'un. Pas à Emilia, parce qu'il en voulait pas lui faire prendre de risques. Ni à Johnny Gill, pour les mêmes raisons.

Non, dans ces moments-là, c'était toujours à Bookman qu'il se confiait.

Mais son grand-père était mort. Malgré ceux qui l'entouraient, il se retrouvait seul. Dans la rue, il avait Chomesuke qui le comprenait mieux que personne, ou encore son patron qui pouvait tout entendre sans rien dire, et Link qui savait quoi répondre à ses délires. Cette époque était désormais loin derrière-lui.

-Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des regrets, abruti, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

La solitude l'effrayait. Il avait fait ses adieux à Allen et Link, et même s'il pouvait leur écrire, c'était différent. Il reverrait peut-être Mikhaila, et cette idée lui redonnait un peu d'espoir. Quant à Tyki… Il n'avait pas de nouvelles et ne se sentait de toute façon pas capable de lui pardonner. Il l'avait perdu, sûrement définitivement, et finirait par s'y faire – le vrai problème n'était pas là.

Baby love.

À l'hôpital, après le décès de Bookman, il avait entendu le japonais lui dire qu'il rentrait dans la rue et Emilia, plus tard, lui avait confirmé qu'il était parti. Le rouquin était sous le choc et n'avait même pas songé à lui parler. Kanda lui avait filé entre les doigts, tout simplement. Ce salopard s'était tiré, mettant fin à leur relation ambiguë. Lavi ne savait même pas nommer le lien – si lien il y avait – qui les unissait.

La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il l'aimait à en crever.

Le rouquin se redressa brusquement, ébouriffa ses cheveux et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers les clochards et leur chien. L'animal ne moufta pas en le voyant arriver, et leva la tête quand il s'accroupit à sa hauteur, sous les regards mi-surpris mi-suspicieux des sans-abri.

-Comment il s'appelle ? lança le rouquin avec désinvolture en caressant la tête du chien.

-Bialy. C'est une fille, répondit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et sales.

Lavi lui adressa un sourire charmeur et elle rougit. Il songea qu'avec des vêtements propres et quelques kilos en plus, elle devait être jolie comme un cœur.

-Et toi ?

-Irina, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle avait un accent des pays de l'Est qui ressemblait à celui de Mikhaila. Un homme plus âgé qu'elle, sûrement son père, détailla le rouquin du regard.

-Que voulez-vous, jeune homme ? gronda-t-il.

-Seulement un peu de compagnie. Je m'ennuie, tout seul. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Les clochards échangèrent quelques mots dans une langue que Lavi interpréta comme du roumain ou du polonais, puis le père d'Irina prit la parole :

-Pourquoi ?

-Hm, disons que j'ai une vie mouvementée, que mon grand-père vient de mourir et que l'homme que j'aime m'a quitté. J'ai envie de parler à quelqu'un mais je suis complètement seul ici. Je dois avoir l'air un peu dingue, et c'est peut-être le cas, mais, ajouta-t-il en sortant l'émeraude de sa poche, j'aimerais aussi me débarrasser de ça.

Irina prit timidement la pierre qu'il lui tendit et la montra aux autres.

-Je l'ai fait estimée chez le bijoutier sur _Donovan Road_ et elle vaut entre cinq mille et sept mille dollars. Prenez-la, si vous voulez.

-Par quels moyens illégaux l'avez-vous obtenu ? répliqua aussitôt le père d'Irina.

-Une amie l'a volée, répondit-il simplement. Mais cela fait au moins dix ans et ça s'est passé loin de Santa Maria. Le bijoutier n'est pas très regardant, il est prêt à la prendre.

Le père examina l'émeraude et fronça les sourcils.

-Vous êtes généreux, jeune homme, dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Cette amie qui l'a volée est morte et c'est trop difficile pour moi de garder la pierre, dit-il froidement.

L'homme leva les yeux, le dévisagea lentement et, semblant le trouver sincère, donna l'émeraude à sa fille qui s'empressa de la faire disparaître dans les plis de son manteau.

-Garde-la, on ira la vendre quand la pluie aura cessé.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle à Lavi. Merci beaucoup. Vous voulez rester avec nous ? On n'a pas grand-chose à vous offrir, mais…

Il hocha vaguement la tête et se redressa.

-C'est moi qui vous remercie. Bonne journée, Irina, souffla-t-il en esquissant une courbette. Mesdames, messieurs, au plaisir de vous revoir. Toi aussi, Bialy.

Lavi recula de quelques pas et se tourna. Le père d'Irina regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner d'une démarche nonchalante, et le roux flamboyant de sa chevelure hirsute s'illumina quand il ouvrit la porte et disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Rosae Villa_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Emilia ne bougea pas quand elle l'entendit ouvrir la porte et entrer. Elle était assise sur le canapé, emmitouflée dans une couverture, et regardait une rediffusion d'un épisode de X-Files qu'elle avait certainement déjà vu.<p>

-T'étais où ? lança-t-elle quand il referma la porte derrière-lui.

Elle l'entendit soupirer, puis il vint lentement jusqu'à elle et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Sa veste était trempée et des gouttes d'eau s'accrochaient à ses cheveux.

-Je suis désolé.

-Hein ?

Lavi lui sourit, pour la première fois depuis trois jours.

-Je me sens mieux, maintenant. Merci de t'être occupée de tout. Je vais me coucher, et tu devrais en faire autant.

Emilia ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis hocha lentement la tête.

-D'accord. Mieux comment ?

-Assez pour tenir, répondit-il.

Le rouquin déposa un baiser humide sur son front.

-Bonne nuit, honey. Ça va être une longue journée, demain, hein ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion. Demain, c'était le jour de l'enterrement de Bookman.

-Oui, sûrement. Bonne nuit, Lavi.

Il eut un soupir las et partit. Emilia se tourna vers la télévision, soulagée.

* * *

><p><em>17 Février 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Santa Maria Cemetery_

* * *

><p><em>08:30 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Tyki se gara en bordure du cimetière et coupa le contact. Il coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres et fouilla ses poches à la recherche de son briquet. Il alluma la clope et, de sa main libre, descendit la vitre. Il tira une bouffée de tabac et recracha la fumée par la fenêtre. Il croisa son reflet dans le rétroviseur et amorça un sourire amusé. Il avait passé son vieux blazer noir sur une chemise blanche au col entrouvert, et avait même fait l'effort de mettre une cravate.<p>

Fringué comme pour un enterrement.

Le portugais rejeta ses cheveux bouclés en arrière et remonta la vitre. Il sortit de la voiture et claqua la portière. Il considéra un moment sa Cadillac et songea à toutes les fois où Lavi en avait réquisitionné les clefs. C'était pour lui qu'il était venu, évidemment. Le bref regard qu'ils avaient échangé sur le pas de la porte du Manoir lui avait laissé un arrière-goût amer teinté de regrets.

Il tira sur sa cigarette et en fit tomber la cendre. Il traversa la rue déserte, profitant du peu de chaleur que le soleil hivernal avait à lui offrir. Le ciel était clair et l'air frais, presque sucré, du moins c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. L'atmosphère de la ville était toujours la même, simple, sereine, et le bruissement des feuilles des arbres troublait le silence, parfois suivi d'un ronronnement de moteur.

Santa Maria m'a manquée, admit le portugais en recrachant la fumée de sa cigarette.

Oh, bien sûr, il préférait la vie grouillante de la rue, ses coups de feu et ses gémissements de douleur, mais un peu de calme de temps lui faisait un bien fou.

Tyki enjamba le petit muret qui entourait le cimetière et jeta un regard circulaire sur les tombes qui s'étalaient devant lui. L'endroit était si grand qu'il commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas s'y perdre. Il suivit la route qui traversait le cimetière durant d'interminables minutes, et songeait à faire demi-tour quand il le vit enfin.

Il s'approcha à pas lents et tira une dernière fois sur sa clope avant de l'écraser d'un coup de talon sur le bitume. Lavi était assis en tailleur au pied d'un caveau, la tête appuyée contre le granit et son unique œil clos. Mais il n'était pas vêtu de noir. Il portait un jean délavé et ses habituelles Doc Martens rouges, et un t-shirt blanc basique. Ni veste, ni manteau.

À croire que le froid ne le touchait plus.

Tyki s'adossa au caveau et se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'au sol, guettant sa réaction du coin de l'œil. Lavi ne dit rien, ne le regarda même pas. Le portugais replia ses jambes devant lui et soupira. Son ancien amant ne semblait pas décider à parler, alors il rejeta ses cheveux bouclés en arrière et appuya sa tête contre le granit. Le nom de la famille y était inscrit en lettres dorées, et il le lut à l'envers : _Merrill_.

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire et se souvint que c'était le même nom de l'ex-commissaire de Los Angeles avant que celui-ci ne se suicide, après le massacre de sa femme et de son fils par une bande d'anonymes tombés dans la rue qui voulait se venger de l'arrestation d'un de leur soutien. Cette affaire avait calmé une bonne fois pour toutes les flics désireux de s'en prendre à South Central.

Tyki esquissa un sourire aussitôt évanoui par les quelques mots brusques de Lavi :

-Tu m'aimes encore ?

Le portugais mit un moment à répondre. Il avait songé à s'excuser, à lui demander de lui pardonner, de reprendre à zéro, de lui laisser une chance, et finalement tout ce qui comptait pour Lavi, c'était qu'il l'aime ou non. Aberrant.

-Oui, je t'aime encore. Et toi ?

-Ouais, constata-t-il avec indifférence.

-Bien, dit-il.

-Autre chose ?

-Oh, rien d'important. Je te laisse l'appart, je n'en ai plus besoin.

-Merci, c'est sympa.

-C'est pas grand-chose.

Conversation simple, banale, qui donnait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient quittés quelques heures pour se retrouver le plus naturellement du monde. Conversation qui laissa Tyki perplexe. Il existait entre eux une complicité innée, étrange. Lavi ne cherchait même pas à savoir comment il l'avait trouvé, qui lui avait appris la mort de Bookman et le jour de l'enterrement.

-Tu restes ?

-Non. Ce serait mal vu, et Wisely m'attend.

Le rouquin se tourna vers lui.

-Je vais squatter chez lui un moment, ça m'évite de retourner au Manoir, ajouta le portugais.

-Bien.

Lavi détourna le regard et se mit à fixer le vide devant lui. Tyki se leva brusquement et sourit à son ancien amant, avec un mélange de tristesse et d'amusement.

-Tu comptes vraiment y aller dans cette tenue ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Un bref instant s'écoula, puis il prit la main que l'autre lui tendait et se leva. Le portugais retira son blazer et lui donna.

-Mets ça. Ça fera au moins plaisir à Emilia, justifia-t-il aussitôt.

Lavi s'exécuta et constata sans surprise que le vêtement était un peu trop grand pour lui.

-Tu le portes mieux que moi, tu sais. Et puis, ça me donne une occasion de passer à Santa Maria.

-Je vois.

Le rouquin leva la tête et croisa le regard mélancolique du portugais.

-Tyki ?

-Hm ?

-Merci, souffla-t-il en agrippant sa chemise d'une main avant de l'attirer à lui.

Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, par habitude, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'entraînant dans un baiser avide et langoureux où toute sa rancune se mua en rage, si vive qu'elle le blessa autant que le portugais. Puis sa langue dansa, avec lenteur et douceur. Alors Tyki comprit, au-delà des mots, qu'il lui pardonnait.

-Merci pour quoi ? parvint-il à articuler quand ils se séparèrent.

Lavi haussa les épaules avec dédain et se rassit contre le caveau.

-Bon, soit. Embrasse ton bouffeur de sushis pour moi, lança Tyki en faisant demi-tour.

Le portugais sortait son paquet de clopes de la poche de son pantalon quand la voix rieuse du rouquin lui parvint :

-Et toi Wisely, enfoiré !

Il ne s'arrêta pas, ne se retourna pas, et continua son chemin jusqu'à la Cadillac sans un mot. Mais bien après avoir quitté le cimetière et fumé une énième cigarette, un sourire satisfait flottait toujours sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>Cash tomorrow's : <em>anglais, litt. "liquide de demain".

Il _fallait_ que je remette l'usine désaffectée quelque part. Un chapitre plutôt nerveux, je trouve, Lavi en voit de toutes les couleurs.

Kanda sera de retour bientôt, n'ayez crainte.


	32. Chapitre 32

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Pour Lacie, dont je m'excuse d'avoir oublié sa review sur le chapitre 30 : Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32<strong>

* * *

><p><em>17 Février 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Rosae Villa_

* * *

><p><em>09:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Sa main ne trembla pas quand elle souligna ses yeux d'un trait de crayon noir – c'était un geste machinal, devenu une habitude depuis son adolescence. Elle appliqua un peu de gris pâle sur ses paupières, avec délicatesse et retenu, puis rougit ses lèvres de rose. Elle brossa longuement ses cheveux blonds et les noua en une queue de cheval droite, presque austère, qui balayait ses épaules quand elle tournait la tête.<p>

Emilia inspecta son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle avait une manière particulière d'affronter une épreuve : l'apparence. Ce jour-là, l'épreuve consistait à rendre un dernier hommage au grand-père de son meilleur ami, quant à l'apparence, elle avait opté pour une robe noire cintrée et un gilet en laine de la même couleur. Elle avait choisi son maquillage la veille, comme ses vêtements, et seulement après une longue réflexion. Si Lavi l'avait vu, l'air pensif, inspectant son dressing, il n'aurait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer – mais remarquer quoi, au juste ?

Emilia était incapable de le dire. Le _Lavi_ qui vivait chez elle était un autre, un étranger dont elle ne savait rien, sinon le désespoir et le chagrin. Elle avait cru, bêtement, qu'une fois revenu à Santa Maria, tout reviendrait comme avant, et peu importait ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces quelques semaines. Elle était avide de savoir, et tellement de questions se bousculaient en elle pourtant, elle n'avait rien dit. Pas un mot, pas une interrogation.

Elle était prête à se taire si Lavi, celui qu'elle connaissait si bien, revenait définitivement.

Et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait, pendant trois jours, se contentant de son silence et de ses réponses évasives. Je me sens mieux, maintenant, avait-il dit la veille. Elle aurait aimé le croire, sincèrement. Mais c'était trop difficile et elle était fatiguée de son comportement. Elle commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu pour tout le monde qu'il y reste, là où il se sentait chez lui, à Los Angeles ou Dieu sait où encore.

-Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne vienne pas à l'enterrement, lâcha-t-elle en ramenant distraitement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Emilia eut un soupir las. Elle se souvenait de leur première rencontre, trois ans plus tôt, alors que le _Bookmen Shop_ venait d'ouvrir. Une collègue, Miranda Lotto, lui en avait touché deux mots et elle était allée y jeter un coup d'œil, par simple curiosité. La boutique ne manquait pas de charme, avec son odeur d'encens, ses vieux ouvrages poussiéreux et ses fauteuils vermeils. Le propriétaire, que tous appelaient Bookman, un vieil érudit mystérieux et doué d'une patience infinie, avait aussitôt su intrigué la jeune femme.

Il lui avait désigné le fond de la boutique d'un signe de la tête, sans un mot, et Emilia s'était exécutée. Le petit-fils de Bookman était là, penché au-dessus d'un carton de livres, et s'était redressé pour la saluer dès qu'il avait entendu le bruit de ses pas. C'était un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ou dix-sept ans, assez grand et mince, aux cheveux roux hirsutes et au regard vif et rieur. Il était borgne, mais sur le moment cela ne l'avait pas marquée plus que ça.

Lavi n'avait pas daigné se présenter et l'avait dévisagée longuement, sans la moindre gêne, avant de lui demander si elle était célibataire. Elle avait répondu _oui_, trop surprise pour réfléchir ou monter un bobard. Il avait acquiescé, puis avait presque crié quelque chose qu'elle avait mis un moment à comprendre :_ Les Hauts du Hurlevent d'Emily Brontë_. Il avait parcouru la pièce d'un regard acéré et avait trouvé le livre avec une facilité et une rapidité déconcertantes. Il lui avait donné le bouquin sans une explication et était retourné à son rangement.

Emilia, dubitative, avait emprunté le livre et l'avait dévoré en une semaine. Émue par Emily Brontë et désireuse d'en savoir plus sur cet étrange vendeur, elle était retournée à la boutique pendant sa pause du midi. Lavi lui avait repris, lui avait servi ce sourire charmeur qui l'avait fait rougir malgré elle et l'avait invitée à dîner au _Rouge Estrade_, en s'empressant d'ajouter qu'il était bisexuel mais qu'il voulait juste discuter du livre avec elle.

Elle s'était demandée, plus tard, par quel miracle elle n'était pas aussitôt tombée amoureuse de lui.

Mais l'amitié qui était née entre eux était aussi une forme d'amour.

-Rien n'a changé, constata-t-elle froidement en lissant le bas de sa robe. Il vient de perdre son grand-père, laisse-lui du temps. Et arrête de parler toute seule, aussi. C'est flippant.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Santa Maria Cemetery_

* * *

><p><em>09:50 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Emilia salua distraitement les premiers arrivés et leur indiqua l'emplacement où allait avoir lieu la cérémonie. Elle traversa le cimetière en silence, ignorant le sentiment de malaise qui s'insinuait en elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de la présence humaine et des conversations à voix basse du cortège incomplet. La solitude l'écrasait, et elle espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée sur Lavi : il était parti tôt ce matin, et avait sous-entendu qu'il viendrait à l'enterrement. Machinalement, elle crispa ses doigts glacés sur le papier qui enlaçait le bouquet de chrysanthèmes aux couleurs vives.<p>

Elle s'arrêta net en le reconnaissant, assis contre un caveau familial de granit gris.

-Lavi, souffla-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il leva la tête et amorça un sourire.

-Emilia. Tu es vraiment jolie aujourd'hui, tu sais.

-Oh, merci. Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Il se leva lentement et passa une main dans ses cheveux roux.

-Je crois que oui.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de fringues, ajouta-t-elle en ajustant le col de son blazer.

-Hm, ça ? Il parait que ça me va bien.

Emilia fronça les sourcils. Le vêtement avait une odeur familière de cigarette. Lucky Strike, exactement.

-Tyki va bien ?

Lavi, surpris, ne trouva rien à répondre.

-Je reconnaîtrais la puanteur de ses clopes à des miles, mon chou. Tu le remercieras pour moi de t'avoir prêter ce blazer. Tu n'avais pas prévu de porter une tenue adéquate à un enterrement, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur son jean délavé et ses Doc rouges.

Le rouquin eut un sourire franc avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille et de l'entraîner vers les quelques arrivés.

-Merci pour tout, honey. Je ne sais ce que je deviendrais sans toi.

-Pas grand-chose, sûrement, dit-elle avec indifférence.

Elle était néanmoins rassurée, et elle plaqua un baiser furtif sur sa joue dont il s'empressa d'essuyer la marque rose de la manche du blazer.

* * *

><p><em>10:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>La modeste cérémonie organisée par Emilia Galmard n'avait qu'un vague caractère religieux, même si elle était dirigée par le prêtre de quelque église protestante, un certain Marc Hesse. Après une brève lecture de la Bible, le Père enchaîna sur un passage du livre d'Ernest Hemingway, celui que Bookman lisait avant de mourir, <em>Au-delà du fleuve et sous les arbres<em>. Puis il referma le bouquin et récita un discours sans prétention sur ce vieil homme assis à son bureau, aux yeux cerclés de noir et au sourire rare mais énigmatique.

Le Père cita la Bible une dernière fois avant qu'on ne descende le cercueil dans la tombe. Une femme renifla, et Lavi eut plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru à retenir ses larmes. Des hommes en costume noir rebouchèrent le trou en quelques pelletés et le prêtre se signa. Le rouquin sentit qu'Emilia le tirait par la manche. Il la fixa d'un regard vide quand elle murmura quelques mots face à la pierre tombale où le nom de Bookman était gravé, avant de déposer lentement le bouquet de chrysanthèmes. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à acheter des fleurs, puis se laissa guider par la jeune femme quand elle lui dit qu'il fallait remercier tous les gens qui étaient venus.

Lavi reconnut Johnny Gill, Miranda Lotto et quelques clients réguliers de la boutique. Il y avait aussi Timothy et son père, et le shérif Galmard. Tous lui présentèrent condoléances, excuses et regrets. _C'était un homme charmant_ revenait souvent, comme _il nous manquera beaucoup_ et _si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas_. Alors Lavi remerciait, acquiesçait et assurait qu'il allait y penser. La même litanie, les mêmes mots, teintés d'une compassion neutre ou d'une tristesse sincère mais temporaire.

Aucun d'eux ne peut comprendre, songeait-il avec amertume. Aucun d'eux ne sait qui était vraiment Bookman.

Bookman n'était pas un homme charmant, c'était un véritable érudit. Il savait comment apprendre à lire à un fils de la rue insolent et agressif, et pouvait exécuter une femme ou un enfant sans le moindre remord, d'un seul coup de couteau. Il était aussi un médecin hors du commun. Il pouvait regrouper des informations de sources diverses et variées, les comparer avec les rumeurs de la rue et en tirer des conclusions toujours justes.

Seul Lavi en avait conscience – non, pas seulement moi, rectifia-t-il en reconnaissant le vieillard qui se tenait à l'écart.

Il avait de courts cheveux blancs doux au regard, et ses yeux bleus limpides comme un ciel d'hiver scrutait le cortège, méticuleux malgré ses soixante-dix ans passés. Il sourit au rouquin, lui fit un signe de la main et attendit que les clients et les proches s'éloignent pour s'avancer, de cette démarche vacillante que son ancien _muchacho_ ne lui connaissait pas.

-C'est qui ? glissa Emilia.

-Un vieil ami. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait venir, et encore moins qu'il savait pour Bookman.

-Oh, je vois. Je vais te laisser, alors. Je t'attends à l'entrée.

Lavi eut un sourire vague.

-Merci, honey.

Il entendit le claquement diffus de ses talons, mais toute son intention était focalisée sur le vieil homme qui venait d'arriver à sa hauteur.

-Bonjour, Lavi.

-Bonjour, Sasha.

-Tu as l'air surpris de me voir, remarqua-t-il.

-En effet, répondit-il sans une once d'ironie.

-Ce cher Komui Lee m'a appelé, hier. Il m'a annoncé la triste nouvelle et la date de l'enterrement. Il aurait été incorrect de ne pas venir, dans ce cas.

Comme le rouquin ne répliquait pas, Sasha reprit d'une voix douce, nostalgique.

-Bookman était un type bien. Oh, il avait des principes assez souples, et ce n'était assurément pas un saint, mais je crois que c'était un grand homme. Il t'aimait beaucoup, tu sais.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais le jeune homme acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête. Sasha tapota gentiment l'épaule du rouquin, tel qu'il le faisait parfois quand il était gosse et avait fait du bon boulot, avant de s'approcher de la tombe de Bookman.

-Vous aurez réussi à me faire sortir de ma cambrousse, mon cher.

Il s'inclina respectueusement, et se tourna vers Lavi.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mon grand. J'ai fermé le motel pour quelques jours, je peux rester si tu veux.

-…Oh, pourquoi pas.

-N'hésite pas à me le dire, si je te dérange, ajouta-il avec un sourire amusé.

-Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois, je suis content de te voir, tu sais, contredit-il aussitôt. C'est juste que… c'est compliqué, en ce moment. Mais tu peux rester, évidemment. Ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire.

-Bien.

-J'ai un appart en centre-ville, ça t'évitera d'aller à l'hôtel.

Sasha hocha lentement la tête, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

-Tu es devenu un jeune homme charmant, Lavi.

Le concerné haussa les épaules, gêné.

-Si, si, je t'assure. D'ailleurs, je ne suis sûrement pas le seul à le penser.

-Comment ça ?

-Bon, je te laisse. La jolie demoiselle blonde qui était avec toi pourra me donner ton adresse ? Je ne voudrais pas t'importuner plus que ça.

-Emilia ? Oui, bien sûr. Précise que tu étais un ami de mon grand-père et ne lui parle surtout pas de L.A., d'accord ?

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, assura-t-il. Au fait, on t'attend à l'entrée du cimetière.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, le vieil homme tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

-Qui ça, _on_ ?

Lavi n'eut aucune réponse. Le visage de Kanda traversa furtivement son esprit, mais il la chassa aussitôt et se traita mentalement d'abruti. C'était forcément quelqu'un d'autre, ou bien c'était une manière d'évoquer Emilia et lui-même. Il observa la silhouette maigre du vieil homme et songea avec tristesse que l'ancien professionnel, celui que la plupart des fils de la rue et des anonymes appelaient avec un mélange de respect et de crainte _Monsieur MacArthur_, avait maintenant l'allure vulnérable d'un homme usé par le temps.

Le rouquin s'avança vers la tombe de Bookman et s'accroupit.

-J'ai retrouvé l'émeraude, panda. Je t'en veux, mais je comprends.

Lavi haussa un sourcil. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il finirait par parler à une dalle de granit.

-Enfin, au point où j'en suis. Je l'ai donnée à une bande de clochards. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de mon acte. Remarque, tu ne dois pas te rendre compte de grand-chose là où tu es, Dieu sait où.

Le rouquin eut un instant d'hésitation avant d'ajouter, d'une voix tremblante :

-Tu me manques déjà, grand-père. Je croyais être adulte, sauf que je suis complètement paumé sans toi.

Il soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ? reprit-il très vite. Je ne sais plus comment agir avec Emilia, et j'ai tellement besoin de Yuu… Et la boutique, aussi. Je n'ai pas envie de la vendre, encore moins de la fermer, mais tout seul je ne m'en sortirais pas. Je…

Lavi se redressa brusquement, passa une main dans ses cheveux roux et refoula le sentiment d'abandon qui l'envahissait. Il détourna le regard de la tombe muette et rejoignit l'entrée du cimetière. Il y avait encore du monde, là-bas, et il s'arrêta instinctivement à quelques mètres du portail. Sasha discutait avec Emilia et Johnny, ces derniers visiblement perplexes mais amicaux. Komui Lee était tout près d'eux, aux côtés de Mikhaila, Reever, et Kanda.

Oh, baby love.

Le rouquin assimila les informations avec une difficulté douloureuse, puis trouva le courage de les rejoindre.

-Lavi, tu peux me dire qui sont ces types ? Et cette fille glaciale, là ? lança Emilia en se précipitant vers lui. Et Kanda, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

-Hé, une question à la fois, d'accord ? Ce sont des…

Il hésita.

-Des amis de mon grand-père. Tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux, je t'assure.

Emilia arqua un sourcil, suspicieuse.

-Bon, pourquoi pas. Tu comptes crécher où, d'ailleurs ?

-Tyki me laisse l'appart. Tu peux donner l'adresse à Sasha, honey ? Le vieil homme avec qui tu parlais.

-Mais les autres ? ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant au groupe.

-Je m'en occupe, fais-moi confiance. Rentre chez toi et demande à Johnny d'en faire autant, ma belle. Je vous rejoins.

Lavi lui sourit et elle hocha vaguement la tête avant de s'exécuter. Le rouquin attendit patiemment qu'elle soit partie avec Sasha pour s'avancer vers Komui.

-Je suis navré que toute cette histoire se soit terminée ainsi, annonça le chef Lee. J'aurais aimé être là pour les funérailles, mais j'ai cru comprendre que tes amis anonymes ne savent pas grand-chose de ton passé dans la rue.

Le rouquin soupira en s'apercevant que Reever portait un bouquet de fleurs bleues.

-Ils n'en savaient rien il y a trois semaines, confirma-t-il.

-Je te présente les condoléances des Exorcistes et des Noah.

-Merci. Les Noah ?

-Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais nos deux groupes s'entendent plutôt bien pour le moment.

-Tant mieux. La tombe, répondit-il en ignorant le chagrin que représentait ce simple mot, est au fond du cimetière.

-Bien. Encore une fois, je suis désolé.

Komui baissa la voix en ajoutant :

-On a croisé Middle en route, je pense qu'elle voulait te voir. Quant à Kanda, il avait un contrat à exécuter, mais il a insisté pour nous suivre. Il ne va pas très bien depuis qu'il est revenu.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il avec l'espoir un peu fou de ceux qui ont beaucoup perdu.

-Il est distrait, facilement irrité. Je veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude. Une vraie plaie, je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de le faire sortir. Mais bon, je dis ça, je dis rien, ajouta-t-il innocemment.

-Je ne savais pas que le chef des Exos était friand de ragots.

L'intéressé eut un sourire amusé.

-Moi non plus.

-On n'a pas toute la journée devant nous, chef, rappela Reever.

Le chinois acquiesça et entra dans le cimetière avec son subordonné, non sans un dernier signe de main au rouquin. Ce dernier se tourna vers la jeune femme blonde qui patientait, adossée au muret aux côtés du japonais. Il nota distraitement qu'il n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux, portait une veste en jean qui le rajeunissait de quelques années et qu'il fuyait son regard. Il s'inclina face à la jeune femme.

-Mikhaila, lança-t-il en lui faisant un baise main théâtral.

-Lavi, répliqua-t-elle en souriant malgré elle.

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi rapidement.

-Moi non plus. Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles, mais je crois qu'il y en a un qui-

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, coupa Kanda.

-Oh, ça va, épargne-nous tes sarcasmes, crétin fini, répondit-elle avec un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux. Tu as des comptes à rendre, il me semble. J'ai garé ma Buick dans la rue, je vous attends là-bas.

Lavi la regarda partir, indécis.

-Au fait, mon chou, je suis désolée pour ton grand-père, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant brièvement. J'irais acheter des fleurs dans la journée.

-Heu, d'accord. Merci.

Le silence retomba brusquement et Lavi lâcha un soupir fatigué. La présence de Mikhaila lui faisait du bien, mais la confrontation avec Kanda risquait d'être laborieuse et pénible.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, et je m'en fous, mais tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le et casse-toi, dit-il d'une voix détachée, plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait souhaitée. Je ne tiens pas à perdre mon temps avec toi, baby love.

Lavi serra les dents et regretta aussitôt d'avoir laisser échapper ce surnom désormais dénué de sens.

-…Je comprends, répondit-il lentement, toujours sans le regarder.

Ce qui pouvait signifier tout et son contraire.

-Bien. Alors ?

Il y eut un bref silence. Le japonais, si franc et direct d'ordinaire, cherchait ses mots. Et quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix incertaine, le timbre un peu rauque :

-Tu veux que je reste ?

Lavi ne put s'empêcher de prendre plaisir à le voir si hésitant. Il en était responsable, d'une certaine manière, et mettre un type réputé insensible dans cet état flattait son orgueil de fils de la rue.

-Oui, répondit-il. Je t'aime, baby love.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié, reprit-il aussitôt, brusquement railleur.

Le japonais grimaça un sourire.

-Bien. Supposons que je sorte et que je vienne vivre ici, _avec toi_. Comment tu réagiras si je te trompe ? Si je me tire sans prévenir pour rentrer deux jours plus tard, l'air de rien ? Tu m'aimeras toujours ? cracha-t-il très vite. Ou si on s'engueule tout le temps ? Si je deviens insupportable ? Tu crois que ça changera quelque chose ?

Il s'arrêta et braqua ses yeux noirs sur le rouquin.

-On n'a rien en commun à part la rue, Lavi. Et si je quitte la rue pour toi, je te le ferais payer, tout simplement. Je ne peux pas vivre sans South et tout le bordel qui traîne autour. C'est comme si… l'air de la rue avait quelque chose en plus, tu vois ?

-Je vois très bien. J'en viens aussi, je te rappelle. C'est vrai que ça été difficile au début, mais je me suis débrouillé et maintenant je suis un anonyme comme les autres, à peu de choses près.

-Je ne suis pas toi, opposa-t-il.

Ses yeux ne le quittaient plus, désormais, et Lavi sentait la peur dans son regard.

-Je sais. Mais tu peux le faire aussi, Yuu. Tu n'es pas plus con qu'un autre, je t'assure.

-Tu ne comprends rien ! cria-t-il presque. Je ne peux pas, c'est tout ! Alors arrête de m'aimer et oublie-moi, OK ?

Le japonais eut un mouvement de recul quand Lavi fit un pas vers lui, et il le prit par le bras pour l'empêcher de fuir.

-Attends, et écoute, s'il te plaît, dit-il avec douceur. Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser, Yuu. Je ne sais pas si on restera ensemble un an ou un mois, et franchement je m'en contrefous. Je ne cherche pas à combler le vide laissé par Tyki, ça c'est hors de question. Je t'aime, toi, pour ce que tu es, et ton foutu caractère de merde, je ferais avec. Mais n'oublie pas que si tu retournes dans la rue, tu y crèveras comme un chien à vingt ou vingt deux ans. Tu vas me répondre que ça t'est égal, et j'aurais pensé pareil à ta place : sauf que cette putain de vie est déjà tellement courte, baby love. Alors est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu désires ?

Kanda ne répondit pas immédiatement, et se dégagea vivement de l'emprise du rouquin.

-Yuu ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à m'offrir de plus ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Bah… La moitié de mon lit, de mon temps et de mon cœur ?

Le japonais le dévisagea lentement, et Lavi éclata d'un rire nerveux. Il avait la gorge trop serrée pour trouver autre chose.

-Bon, ça suffira.

-Ah ?

-Cache ta joie, hein.

-Sérieux, tu restes ? Tu quittes la rue ? Rien que pour mes beaux yeux ?

-T'en as qu'un, je te rappelle.

Lavi chercha quelque chose à répondre pour exprimer son soulagement et son euphorie, réprimées par la frustration et le chagrin causés par l'enterrement de son grand-père.

-C'est…

-T'as rien de plus constructif ? ironisa-t-il.

-Euh…

-De mieux en mieux.

Le rouquin le fusilla du regard et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Kanda esquissa un sourire. Un sourire un peu triste, pourtant teinté d'espoir. Il oublia instantanément les piques acides qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit.

-Oh, et puis merde !

Lavi passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa longuement, avec une passion qui le surprit lui-même et qui ravit le japonais.

Baby love, songea-t-il, et l'espace d'un instant lui seul avait de l'importance.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong> :

_ Les Hauts du Hurlevent d'Emily Brontë_ : bouquin culte difficile à résumer. Sorte d'histoire d'amours souvent contrariés sur fond de nature sauvage, très sombre.

J'espère avoir été crédible sur les retrouvailles yuviesques. Sinon, je m'en excuse.


	33. Chapitre 33

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

Pour** juju8D** : Très contente que tu me suive depuis le début, merci beaucoup !

Juste pour situer, le chapitre précédent se passait un 17 février.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33<strong>

* * *

><p><em>3 Mars 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Hevla Lane_

* * *

><p><em>07:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi croisa les bras sur son torse et s'adossa au mur. Le ciel, noir, s'écoulait comme de l'encre dans le salon, noyant les meubles et la silhouette courbée du jeune homme. Les ombres dévoraient la lumière, épargnant l'unique lueur de son œil vert, rivé sur la fenêtre. Il attendait le soleil, immobile. Il attendait l'implosion de couleurs et de nuances, le jour nouveau, l'espoir.<p>

C'était là un acte symbolique, plus qu'une habitude.

Habitude perdue puis retrouvée, pour la première fois. L'existence paisible qu'il avait construit en quittant la rue avait changé, et sûrement lui-même avec. Son amant portugais, son amour d'une année et plus encore, ce traître de Noah, était parti définitivement. Il était venu chercher ses affaires pendant son absence, laissant sa clef à la concierge. Le Bookmen Shop était maintenant à son nom, après quelques passages chez le notaire, en tant qu'unique héritier du vieil homme.

La place de Lavi était désormais derrière le bureau, son poste de vendeur repris par une certaine Mikhaila Stepanovitch. La jeune femme n'avait pas longtemps hésité avant d'accepter sa proposition. Elle avait vendu la maison de Midcity, et s'était installée au troisième étage de la boutique avec Jesus. Elle allait devenir une anonyme parmi tant d'autres, excepté la dizaine de petits calibres et la M16 qu'elle gardait toujours dans le local du fond, près des serpillières et des balais.

L'appartement d'Hevla Lane, maintenant vide des meubles de Tyki, semblait presque trop grand au rouquin. Peu de choses lui appartenait, finalement. Mikhaila lui avait proposé le mobilier du Bookmen Shop et il avait mis plusieurs jours à se décider. La moindre chaise avait pour lui une valeur sentimentale et il se remettait lentement du décès de son grand-père – les souvenirs heureux étaient les pires, il craignait de ne pas le supporter.

Mais Kanda n'ayant lui-même que peu de meubles à déménager, il avait fini par accepter.

Quand Lavi avait annoncé à Emilia qu'il allait vivre avec lui, elle avait esquissé un sourire énigmatique sans faire un commentaire. Elle était soulagée de voir que le rouquin allait mieux et, comme elle avait fini par s'habituer à la présence de Tyki, elle arriverait bien à en faire autant avec Kanda. Ces deux-là n'avaient pourtant rien en commun, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Lavi ratissait large.

Le rouquin avait reçu une première lettre d'Allen et Link. Il leur avait répondu le jour même, en quatre pages recto verso. Leur écrire l'avait rendu mélancolique un temps, puis la réalité avait repris le dessus et il s'était souvenu que l'existence qu'il menait maintenant pouvait lui suffire. C'était une vie simple, entre le Bookmen Shop qui nécessitait quelques réapprovisionnements, son installation avec Kanda et les allers-retours habituels entre l'appartement et Rosae Villa.

Une vie banale sans être ennuyeuse, songea-t-il en soupirant doucement.

Lavi voyait la fenêtre sans la voir. Le jour tardait à venir, lui semblait-il. Puis il prit conscience qu'il était debout contre un mur, dans son salon, sept heures du matin passées, vêtu d'un gilet et d'un jean, et qu'il ne travaillait même pas aujourd'hui – la boutique ne rouvrait que dans deux jours. Il fut brusquement mal à l'aise, hésitant sur les raisons pour lesquelles il se trouvait là.

Il était heureux, d'une certaine manière. Il avait un job qui lui plaisait, des amis sur qui il pouvait compter, du fric en quantité satisfaisante, un appart agréable, une culture impressionnante en matière d'armes et de coke, un deuil difficile mais surmontable et l'homme qu'il aimait comme un dingue dans son lit. La rue lui manquait, mais elle risquait de lui manquer jusqu'à sa mort, comme une mère trop tôt partie à qui on n'a jamais su dire _je t'aime_. Une sensation de junkie.

C'était assez pour un gosse de dix-neuf ans.

Lavi eut un sourire, puis décroisa les bras et s'écarta du mur. Le soleil pouvait se lever sans lui, désormais.

* * *

><p><em>08:30 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Un rai de lumière coulait par la fenêtre et jetait une ligne dorée sur le lit, froissée par les plis de la couverture. Kanda observa son tracé un instant, l'esprit encore embué par le sommeil. Il sentait sa chaleur à travers le tissu, et il se surprit à simplement l'apprécier. Il ne voyait pas le temps passer dans la rue, et il songea que finalement, vivre parmi les anonymes avait aussi ses avantages.<p>

Kanda se redressa et rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière d'un geste machinal. Il se leva, enfila une chemise sans savoir à qui elle appartenait et sortit de la chambre en baillant. Il trouva Lavi dans la cuisine, assis à la table face à une tasse fumante, un livre ouvert devant lui. Il leva la tête en l'attendant arriver et lui sourit.

-Bien dormi ?

-Bof. Un abruti m'a réveillé pour je ne sais quelle raison aux alentours de six heures et demi, marmonna-t-il avant de prendre un bol dans le placard et de le poser sur la table.

-Ah, désolé. Je te fais du café pour me faire pardonner ?

-Pourquoi pas, mais arrête de me fixer avec cet air niais ou je vomis.

Le rouquin rit et se leva pour allumer la cafetière.

-Enchanté de te faire cet effet-là, Yuu. Autre chose ?

Le japonais haussa les épaules.

-Où étais-tu entre six heures et demi et sept heures, par exemple ?

-Dans le salon. Je tricotais.

Kanda arqua un sourcil.

-Manquait plus que ça, tiens.

-Nan, là je me fous de ta gueule. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, c'est tout, ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser brièvement.

Lavi sourit en se redressant.

-Je vais voir Mika ce matin. J'imagine que tu ne veux pas venir.

-Tu commences à me connaître, répliqua-t-il.

-J'espère bien, baby love. Au fait, c'est ma chemise que tu portes ?

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Bookmen Shop_

* * *

><p><em>09:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila passa un pull rouge sur son t-shirt et arrangea ses cheveux devant le miroir de la salle de bains. Elle s'était levée de bonne humeur, et cela arrivait assez rarement pour l'étonner. Jesus dormait, roulé en boule sur un fauteuil du premier étage, et un silence confortable avait envahi la boutique. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, elle lissa les plis de sa jupe et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.<p>

La jeune femme alluma un bâton d'encens à la cannelle et s'assit sur le bord du bureau. Elle balaya lentement la pièce du regard, et tenta de s'imaginer, lundi prochain, accueillent les clients et cherchant de vieux livres sur les étagères. Elle se demanda quels vêtements elle allait porter – sûrement un cuir ou un jean pour fluidifier ses mouvements – et si son accent allait amuser les clients.

On frappa à la porte, et elle leva pour ouvrir. Lavi se tenait dans l'encadrement, nonchalant et souriant. Il gloussa.

-Je ne me souvenais pas qu'une telle beauté logeait ici.

-Et moi d'un abruti pareil, trancha-t-elle.

-C'est la deuxième fois que je me fais traiter d'abruti, aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-il. C'est une nouvelle manière de dire _bonjour_ ?

Mikhaila sourit et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

-_La deuxième fois_ ? Kanda est décidément peu loquace, au réveil.

-Peu loquace tout le temps, en fait. C'est ce qui fait son charme.

-Tu as des tendances sado-masochistes, mon chou ?

-Qui sait ? laissa-t-il échapper, mystérieux.

Lavi se vautra dans le fauteuil et Mikhaila reprit sa place sur le bureau.

-Sinon, ça va ?

-Bien. Mais mal comparé à toi. Tu es rayonnant, tu sais ? C'est franchement insupportable.

-Jalouse ?

Elle lui tira la langue pour toute réponse. Le jeune homme n'était pas seulement rayonnant, il semblait aussi avoir mûri.

-Tu te sens prête pour lundi, Mik ?

Elle soupira.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses, tu sais. Demande-moi d'exterminer la population d'une ville, pas de problèmes, mais là…

-Tu vas t'en sortir à merveille.

-C'est toi qui le dit, ça, contredit-elle. C'est facile pour toi, tu t'entends avec tout le monde.

Lavi haussa un sourcil.

-Ah bon ?

-Rappelle-toi, mon chou, que tu as réussi à faire annuler un contrat à ton nom en séduisant un Noah, et à échapper à la mort en faisant de même avec un Exorciste.

-Ça ressemble à de la prostitution, dit comme ça, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Mais regarde-toi, Mikhaila, tu es jolie, drôle, pleine d'assurance, et tu as le contact facile. Les hommes vont acheter le journal rien que pour reluquer tes jambes et les femmes vont adorer ton sens de la répartie.

-Oh, tu es sérieux, en plus ?

-Bien sûr que je suis sérieux.

-Au fait, le déménagement de Kanda s'est bien passé ?

-Toi, tu as l'art de changer de sujet, remarqua-t-il avant de répondre. Plutôt bien, ça a été plus simple que je ne l'aurais cru. Komui n'a pas hésité pour l'aider à sortir, et le Comte, puisqu'il lui fallait aussi son accord, a donné son autorisation. Alors quand Yuu est rentré à South, il a trouvé ses propres valises devant la porte et Allen, radieux, lui a annoncé qu'il devenait insupportable et qu'il était temps qu'il se tire.

-Adorable, ce gosse. Il l'a mal pris, évidemment.

Lavi amorça un sourire.

-Pas tant que ça. Je connais Allen, et apparemment il s'entendait bien avec Yuu : il est heureux pour nous et il s'en contente. Baby love le sait aussi.

-Je ne me ferais jamais à ce surnom, glissa-t-elle. Mais je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait pu sortir aussi facilement.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas aussi compliqué qu'on ne le pense, Mika. D'un point de vue pratique, c'est d'une simplicité banale. Mais si seulement cinq ou six personnes sortent de la rue par an, c'est qu'il faut une détermination sans faille – tout est une question de courage, en fait. Et puis, toi aussi tu en es sortie.

-C'est différent. Les Noah m'ont foutu à la porte, je n'avais pas le choix.

-D'ailleurs, à ce propos…

Mikhaila se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil dédaigneux.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

-…Bon, j'aurais essayé, dit-il avec un soupir résigné.

La jeune femme n'ajouta rien, et un vague sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South Central_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Reever Wenhamm était un homme calme et patient, qualités rares pour un fils de la rue qui lui avait permises, entre autres, de devenir le bras droit du chef des Exorcistes. Il préférait néanmoins rester dans l'ombre de son supérieur, peu intéressé par l'idée de se faire une réputation. Il avait aisément gagné le respect, et parfois même la sympathie, de ses subordonnés. Il fallait vraiment le chercher pour le foutre en rogne – mais là c'en était de trop, il ne pouvait plus le supporter.<p>

-Fermez-la, tous ! gueula-t-il d'une voix puissante. Vous commencez à sérieusement me les briser !

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, déconcertés.

-Reever ? Il y a un problème ? osa timidement Komui.

-_Il y a un problème_ ? Tu me demandes _s'il y a un problème_ ? Mais putain de merde, ça fait une heure que cette bande d'abrutis n'arrête pas de gueuler à qui mieux mieux ! J'ai une tonne de paperasse à trier et des comptes à faire, moi ! Alors bouclez-la ou je vous mets tous à la porte !

Reever reprit son souffle, constata le silence gêné qui s'installait et se remit au travail. Komui l'observa un instant et soupira avant de balayer la pièce du regard. Il reconnaissait les visages inquiets et les mines perplexes de ses Exorcistes, mais aussi les demi-sourires des Noah. Le Comte n'était pas venu, aujourd'hui, pour des raisons dites personnelles, ce dont le chef Lee ne doutait pas : le vieux hangar décrépi aux fenêtres brisées était loin du luxe du Manoir.

Link était avachi dans un canapé défoncé, Allen installé entre ses jambes, face à Wisely et Tyki, le premier sur une chaise et le second assis à même le sol. Le Tricheur et le portugais faisaient un poker, misant des sommes raisonnables en dollars. Komui les surveillait du coin de l'œil, veillant à ce que les habitudes d'Allen et le caractère impulsif de Tyki ne provoquent, une fois encore, une bagarre.

Plus loin, fixant sans le voir un poste de télévision, les jumeaux David et Jasdero discutaient avec Marie, ou plutôt faisaient la conversation pour trois, sous le regard rieur de Road. Sheryl ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune fille, aussi protecteur que l'avait été Komui avec Lenalee. Le chinois eut un soupir à cette idée. Sa sœur aurait tellement aimé voir ça, Exorcistes et Noah réunis, encore tendus mais confiants.

Et même si Komui savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais pardonner à David et au Comte, il commençait à aimer ce charivari nouveau qui emplissait la rue, où l'on ne distinguait aucun groupe et aucun gang. Ils étaient tous fils, et la rue était leur mère.

* * *

><p><em>Bakersfield<em>

_Matthieu Café_

* * *

><p><em>09:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Allen étira ses muscles engourdis et bâilla.<p>

-Komui est vraiment sympa de nous laisser un jour de repos.

-Je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu encore longtemps, de toute façon, souligna Link.

-Ah bon ? L'idée de ruiner définitivement Tyki me plaisait bien, moi.

Le blond sourit.

-Ce que tu peux être cruel, parfois.

Allen claqua un baiser sur sa joue et contourna le comptoir pour ouvrir le frigidaire.

-C'est plus que de la cruauté, mon amour. Je me suis fais quatre cents dollars en une journée, et en plus j'en profite pour venger Lavi. Mais pourquoi ce frigo est-il toujours vide ? ajouta-t-il avec tristesse.

-Parce que tu passes ton temps à le vider, Allen. Et je pense que Lavi est assez grand pour se venger tout seul.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et referma la porte du frigidaire. Link le rejoignit, passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui.

-Fais-moi des pâtes, exigea-t-il.

-Allen…

-S'il te plaît ?

Link l'embrassa brièvement et passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs.

-Pour une fois qu'on est tranquille, tu ne penses qu'à la bouffe.

Allen fit la moue.

-J'ai faim.

Le blond eut un sourire attendri.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne en échange ?

L'adolescent hésita un instant, puis il se blottit dans ses bras.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, murmura-t-il.

-Oh, tout ?

-Grm. Oui, tout. Mais les pâtes d'abord, hein ?

Link déposa un baiser sur son front et sourit.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Hevla Lane_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Kanda attacha ses cheveux en quelques gestes brusques et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du salon. Il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures et l'avenue était éclairée par des lampadaires aux lumières blafardes. Il discernait les carcasses endormies des voitures garées sur le trottoir, silencieuses. C'était ce qu'il détestait le plus, ce silence. South Central était toujours empli de cris, de gémissements de douleur et de coups de feu.<p>

Ici, le jour ne produisait d'un bourdonnement diffus qui cessait dès la tombée de la nuit.

_Insupportable._

Kanda dormait mal, troublé par cette absence et ce calme continu. Lavi lui avait passé son casque et son baladeur, mais la musique ne suffisait pas et il commençait à souffrir du manque de sommeil. Il s'ennuyait, aussi, et il avait vainement cherché du travail, mais comme le rouquin, il n'avait aucune chance : il n'avait jamais été scolarisé. Il ne lui restait qu'à retomber dans l'illégalité, sauf que c'était pour lui comme renouer des liens avec la rue et ça, c'était hors de question.

Le japonais soupira. Une ombre passa près d'une voiture – une vieille Mercedes de couleur claire – et il fut soulagé de reconnaître la chevelure hirsute et la veste de Lavi. Il était accompagné du type qui vivait au deuxième étage, Johnny, celui qui portait des lunettes en cul-de-bouteille et avait qui il allait souvent au cinéma. Ils étaient sortis dans la soirée, proposant à Kanda de se joindre à eux en sachant pertinemment qu'il refuserait.

Il songea au visage radieux de son amant. Emilia et Mikhaila le trouvaient en pleine forme, mais lui savait qu'il cachait ses blessures derrière son sourire. Lui aussi dormait peu, hanté par ses doutes. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir été aux côtés de Bookman durant ses derniers jours et d'ignorer tellement de choses sur Marian Cross, s'il était encore en vie ou non et ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre Néa Walker et lui cette nuit-là.

Tu te poses trop de questions, disait Kanda, et lui répondait souvent : J'ai besoin de savoir, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Il avait raison. C'était peut-être le seul problème dans leur relation – Kanda oubliait et Lavi cherchait la vérité.

-'Suis rentré, baby love, lança-t-il en fermant la porte derrière-lui.

Le rouquin jeta ses clefs et sa veste sur le canapé.

-J'ai proposé à Johnny de boire un verre, mais il a refusé. Je crois que tu l'intimides.

-Tant mieux pour moi.

Kanda ne quittait pas la fenêtre des yeux. Lavi le prit les hanches et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Johnny est une crème, je ne vois pas en quoi il te dérange, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque.

-Justement. Il est trop gentil, ça m'énerve.

Le rouquin sourit et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

-J'aurais du m'en douter. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

-Tu vois la Mercedes ?

-Hm.

-Reever avait la même, avant. J'ai appris à conduire avec cette bagnole, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Kanda posa ses mains sur les siennes.

-Tu finiras par t'y faire, Yuu. Ça va te paraître horriblement long, mais tu y arriveras.

-Si je pouvais dormir, déjà…

-Hé bien, ça nous fait un point commun en plus, murmura-t-il en souriant faiblement.

-Tu es allé au cimetière, non ?

-Tu lis dans mes pensées, baby love ?

-Je suis passé à la boutique cet après-midi et Mikhaila m'a dit que tu étais allé faire des courses. Si elle apprend que tu lui as menti, elle va se vexer, tu sais ?

-Ah, elle comprendra. J'avais envie… de réfléchir un peu, au calme.

-Je peux t'accompagner, si tu veux, dit-il d'un ton détaché.

Lavi enlaça sa taille et le serra contre lui.

-Pas encore. Mais merci de l'avoir proposé. Je suis vraiment heureux d'être avec toi, baby love. Je t'aime, et j'aime aussi Emilia et Mika, néanmoins je m'en voudrais de les inquiéter pour pas grand-chose.

-Donc je ne m'inquiète pas, moi, remarqua-t-il en esquissant un demi-sourire.

-C'est pas ce que-

Kanda le coupa d'un baiser.

-Tais-toi, lapin crétin. Je te connais, tu es solide. Voilà, point barre.

-Ah, Yuu, la délicatesse, ce n'est décidément pas ton truc.

-Rien à foutre.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais, baby love ?

* * *

><p><em>4 Mars 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Bookmen Shop_

* * *

><p><em>08:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila versa des croquettes dans la gamelle de Jesus et rangea le paquet dans le placard de la cuisine. Elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils vermeils de Bookman qu'elle avait gardé, croisa les jambes et soupira. Elle avait appelé le bordel dès son réveil, aux alentours de cinq heures, puis s'était aussitôt rendormi pour quelques heures. Elle avait fait un rêve étrange, un rêve dérangeant, qui lui laissait un goût amer sur les lèvres.<p>

Un rêve de Marian.

Elle le voyait allumer une cigarette, sourire au vide et demander, d'une voix rauque qui paraissait tellement réelle qu'elle avait eu envie de pleurer, comment elle comptait appeler le chaton qu'il venait de lui offrir. Elle répondait qu'elle ne savait pas, seulement quand il reprit la parole, ce ne fut pas pour lui proposer _Jesus_, puisqu'il jouait avec son chapelet, mais _Silviana, un prénom magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?_

Elle s'était réveillée en hurlant, seule. Silviana était le prénom de sa mère. Elle s'était demandée, paniquée, comment Marian avait pu le savoir, puis elle avait pris conscience que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que tout était faux. Son chat ne s'appelait pas Silviana, et Silviana était en Russie, loin d'elle et de Santa Maria, peut-être même morte, avec un peu de chance.

Mikhaila ferma les yeux et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Jesus, appela-t-elle doucement. Hé, Jesus.

Le silence lui répondit. Elle se leva, traversa les trois étages du Bookmen Shop, avant de finalement trouver le chat sur le bureau du premier, étendu au milieu de la paperasse.

-Tu as le don de dormir dans des endroits improbables, sale bête, murmura-t-elle en le secouant un peu.

L'animal ouvrit un œil, et la jeune femme profita de l'effet de surprise pour le prendre et le déposer sur le pas de la porte. Elle remonta, verrouilla soigneusement chaque fenêtre et le local du fond puis enfila le manteau en fourrure synthétique qu'elle avait retrouvé dans ses placards pendant le déménagement. Glissant un couteau à cran d'arrêt dans sa bottine en daim, elle balaya la pièce du regard et sortit.

L'air était frais, presque froid, et l'éclairage public puissant, et tandis qu'elle fermait la porte de la boutique, elle perçut un éclat bleuté dans la vitrine. Elle rangea le trousseau de clefs dans une poche de son manteau et se retourna. Deux véhicules étaient garés là, à cheval sur le trottoir. Une Chevrolet noire et un 4x4 Land-Rover bleu. Elle grimaça face aux lignes abruptes de ce dernier.

Mikhaila ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse acheter un 4x4 quand on vivait en ville. Elle rejoignit sa Buick Century et mit le contact dès qu'elle s'assit à la place du conducteur. Elle n'était pas particulièrement pressée, mais elle avait horreur de faire attendre Mademoiselle Anita.

* * *

><p><strong>Note totalement inutile<strong> :

C'est un peu guimauve, non ? Enfin, un peu de tranquillité de temps en temps leur fait du bien, je pense. Puis on dirait presque la fin, alors qu'il y a encore quelques chapitres qui suivront. Bref. Mais vu la dernière ligne, j'en connais une qui va être ravie.

En fait, ça fait très "film chorale". Voilà.


	34. Chapitre 34

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres

Donc, c'est un UA (ou AU, je confond tout le temps) situé au États-unis, en Californie, en 2001, bien avant le 11 Septembre.

J'ai une idée totalement imprévue dans le déroulement de Sharp à la simple lecture d'une remarque de Ruize : _On se demande si Lavi réagit comme ça uniquement à cause de la lettre, aussi. C'est un beau menteur, alors je croise les doigts pour qu'il ne nous fasse pas une bonne grosse connerie_, au sujet du chapitre 23, quand Lavi, après la lettre de Cross à Mikhaila, demande à Kanda s'il serait capable de le tuer si on lui demandait. Ladite idée a beaucoup évolué, et au final elle apparaît un peu dans le chapitre précédent et surtout dans celui-ci.

Ne cherchez pas le rapport entre ce contenu et la remarque de Ruize-chan. Y'en a pas. J'expliciterais la prochaine fois, pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Sinon, il y aura un dialogue en espagnol au milieu, avec la traduction à la fin, bien sûr, mais ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problèmes pour la compréhension.

Bref.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34<strong>

* * *

><p><em>4 Mars 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Xiwan Harbor_

* * *

><p><em>11:50 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Le Xiwan Harbor n'était pas un simple bordel – c'était un endroit à part, réservé à une clientèle bien particulière. Son histoire divergeait selon les gens et les quartiers, mais chacun était d'accord sur le fait qu'il avait été fondé au début du vingtième siècle par une famille chinoise, et que celle qui avait fait sa réputation et son charme était Madame Xiwan, dont le véritable nom restait un mystère. Elle était morte de la syphilis en mille neuf cents quatre-vingt huit et sa fille avait repris le bordel sur la demande des putes.<p>

Anita avait dix-sept ans. Elle avait grandi dans le quartier chinois, loin du sexe et des clients, et ne savait rien ou presque de cet endroit. C'était pour elle un apprentissage difficile et douloureux, car si elle n'était que la patronne, voir des jeunes filles de son âge se mettre à genoux face à des hommes aux regards luisants était une torture. Dégoûtée, elle avait changé la législation du bordel et assuré une protection aux putes pour contrer les abus.

Les hommes de Mademoiselle Anita, comme on les appelait, étaient un groupe de fils de la rue armés et entraînés qui avaient le droit d'intervenir en cas de problème. Ils suivaient aussi la patronne, où qu'elle aille, et très vite l'un d'eux se distingua du lot. Mahoja, née d'une fille du bordel et d'un anonyme, devint la leader du groupe et la confidente et amie d'Anita.

L'année qui suivit la mort de Madame Xiwan, les rumeurs commencèrent à évoquer Marian Cross, surnommé le Beau Mec pour ses conquêtes féminines et ses airs de playboy. Le bordel voyait passer nombre de professionnels et de dealers, gardant ainsi un contact avec l'extérieur malgré l'isolement volontaire des putes, alors quand un rouquin baratineur avait refusé de payer, Mahoja et ses hommes avaient consulté leur patronne.

Anita était descendu et avait réclamé l'argent, poliment mais fermement. Marian avait souri, nonchalant, et lui avait demandé son tarif, _à elle_. On l'avait foutu dehors et menacé de lancer un contrat à un nom. Seulement il était revenu, et la jeune femme, à peine majeure, était tombée sous son charme si rapidement que personne n'avait rien vu venir. Ils étaient devenus amants, jusqu'à ce que le Beau Mec ne se trouve une autre maîtresse.

La patronne n'avait jamais trouvé la force de l'oublier, et avait même accordé son soutien aux Bitches et proposé quelques uns de ses hommes en renfort.

Toutes ces femmes qui passaient dans son lit, son arrogance, sa cruauté, puis le raid raté du Mexique, la mort de Lenalee, l'exécution de Chomesuke, Krory et Maosa, la guerre entre les Exorcistes et les Noah – tant de choses qui auraient pu la faire fuir et la mettre en colère. Et pourtant, Anita avait toujours été de son côté, l'avait toujours aidé et aimé. Cet amour qui la rongeait, cet amour qui l'avait détruite quand il avait disparu brutalement et que les rumeurs sur une professionnelle russe s'étaient amplifiées.

Mais elle avait le bordel, Mahoja, les putes, ses hommes : pleurnicher était une perte de temps qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre.

Anita passa une main dans sa chevelure noire de jais et soupira. Les traits délicats de son visage avaient été épargnés par le temps, là où les fils de la rue mourraient prématurément, et elle était restée en bonne santé, refusant l'idée que la drogue et l'alcool ne l'abrutisse et ne l'empêche de gérer son bordel correctement. Sa beauté – sa peau de porcelaine, ses lèvres fines, sa silhouette frêle – n'avait pas changé, et on l'appelait toujours _Mademoiselle._

C'était son regard, las et usé, que lançaient ses doux yeux sombres, qui laissait deviner son âge et ses multiples douleurs.

-Patronne ? lança une voix féminine tandis qu'on frappait à la porte. Vous avez terminé ?

Anita repoussa son fauteuil et se leva. Jetant un coup d'œil au miroir, elle arrangea les plis de son kimono pourpre et les mèches de cheveux qui taquinaient sa nuque et ses épaules nues.

-Oui, Mahoja. Elle est arrivée ?

Une brève hésitation, puis :

-Juste à l'instant.

-Fais-la entrer, s'il te plaît.

-Bien, patronne.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Mahoja.

-Je reste dans le couloir, au cas où il y aurait un problème, dit-elle en chinois.

-Merci, mais ce ne sera pas utile, répondit-elle dans la même langue. Fais-la entrer.

La femme s'écarta pour la laisser passer et referma lentement la porte.

-Bonjour, Mikhaila.

La jeune femme acquiesça sans un mot. Anita la dévisagea un moment, d'un regard presque tendre. Elle l'avait rencontrée par le biais du Beau Mec, et s'était prise d'affection pour cette gamine aux cheveux blonds coupés courts, qui parlait à peine anglais et cachait ses formes sous des sweat amples et des jeans trop grands. Elle avait changé, en quatre ans.

-Tu es toujours aussi ponctuelle. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci.

-Assied-toi, je t'en prie, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire poli mais crispé.

Mikhaila se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, face à la patronne du bordel. Elle retira son manteau de fourrure et le posa sur ses genoux.

-Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

Anita souriait. Mikhaila ne l'avait jamais vue autrement, de toute façon. Elle se montrait constamment douce et patiente, même avec elle. Elle la haïssait pour ça – pourtant elle passait la voir au minimum deux fois par mois.

-Non, pas vraiment, éluda-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas elle-même si elle mentait ou non. Ce rêve l'avait troublé, et c'était par réflexe qu'elle s'était tournée vers Anita. Elles n'avaient qu'une seule chose en commun : Marian Cross. C'était un lien maigre, ténu, mais ça leur suffisait.

-Bien. Je t'en veux un peu, tu t'en doutes.

-Pour ne pas t'avoir prévenu, n'est-ce pas ?

La patronne fit la moue.

-Bien sûr. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu quittais la rue, tout de même. Cela fait un mois que je n'ai de nouvelles de toi que par les rumeurs et Komui, quand il daigne me rendre visite.

Mikhaila lâcha un léger soupir.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'armistice ? s'enquit la patronne.

-Oui. Les Noah ne voulaient plus m'avoir dans leurs pattes, je crois. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Anita. Et puis ils m'offraient un paquet de fric, je n'ai pas pu résister, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

La patronne croisa les jambes.

-Tu pars définitivement, alors.

-C'est ça.

-Où vis-tu, en ce moment ?

-Santa Maria. C'est un trou paumé dans le nord de la Californie.

-Pourquoi là-bas ?

-Parce que, voilà.

Anita eut un sourire amusé.

-Il y a forcément une raison. Il y en a toujours une, avec toi.

-Tu te souviens de Lavi ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Les rumeurs disent qu'il était de retour le temps de l'armistice, et que c'est toi qui l'as protégé.

-C'est vrai. Il m'a offert un job et un logement, à Santa Maria.

-Gratuitement ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je paye le loyer.

-Vous devez être bien plus proches que tu ne le laisses entendre, alors. Il est rare que Lavi se montre aussi généreux.

-Il préfère les hommes, répliqua-t-elle.

La patronne rit doucement.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Mikhaila. D'ailleurs, puisque tu en parles, tu n'as personne dans ta vie ? ajouta-t-elle prudemment.

-Non.

Réponse claire, abrupte.

-Tu penses encore à Marian ? reprit-elle avec lenteur.

-Et toi ?

Anita encaissa l'attaque. Elle sourit à nouveau, comme pour dissimuler son malaise.

-Oui. Est-ce que tu me diras un jour ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, Mikhaila ?

La jeune femme ne dit pas un mot. Elle arborait un visage neutre, lisse.

-Je présume que ça veut dire _non_. Tu as déménagé, alors ?

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_McElhany Avenue_

* * *

><p><em>03:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi n'était pas particulièrement doué pour les filatures, mais il savait qu'il était extrêmement difficile de suivre quelqu'un sans se faire remarquer et sans le perdre. Le mieux était de quadriller toute une ville, d'avoir une quinzaine d'hommes à disposition et des voitures pour patrouiller un peu partout. Méthode coûteuse et délicate, que le type qui le suivait depuis qu'il avait quitté Emilia ne semblait pas avoir mise en œuvre.<p>

Lavi avait néanmoins quelques doutes là-dessus. D'abord, il y avait peut-être plusieurs Mercedes blanches à Santa Ma' – ce n'était pas forcément celle que Kanda avait vu la veille par la fenêtre. Puis, filer un type à pied en bagnole n'était pas une bonne idée. Il la croisait régulièrement, et reconnaissait la plaque d'immatriculation. Soit le conducteur cherchait sa route, soit il faisait le tour du quartier pour Dieu sait quelle raison.

Sauf qu'il en avait un autre, un grand hispanique brun, qui le collait depuis Rosae Villa.

Par automatisme et pour se rassurer, Lavi avait fait demi-tour, tourné au hasard sur une avenue, avant de faire à nouveau demi-tour et de repartir vers Hevla Lane. Et l'hispanique était toujours là, un peu essoufflé, à une dizaine de mètres derrière-lui. Le rouquin commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Il ne connaissait pas ce type, et la filature n'était pas dans les habitudes des Noah.

Mais qui, alors ? L'armistice avait été signé, la guerre achevée, et si de vieux ennemis avaient sûrement conservé de la rancœur et de la haine à son égard, ce n'était pas non plus leur style, et il avait quitté la rue depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on lui foute la paix. Lavi fouillait dans sa mémoire, en vain. Il tourna dans une ruelle, regrettant de ne pas être armé.

Il attendit l'hispanique, accroupi derrière une poubelle. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il le saisit aux chevilles, le plaqua contre le sol et lui enfonça son genou dans son estomac.

-Si tu gueules, ça va faire encore plus mal, souffla Lavi.

L'homme acquiesça sans comprendre et gémit.

-No hablo inglés, señor, répondit-il très vite.

-Putain, c'est pas vrai…

Le rouquin passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

-T'es qui et pour qui tu travailles ? demanda-t-il dans un espagnol hésitant.

-Soy Javier. Trabajo para mi.

Lavi le gifla et répéta sa question.

-No sé, no sé.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? No sabes para quien tú trabajas ?

-Es un hombre argentino, pero no conozco su nombre. Hablamos por teléfono.

-Argentino ? No es de Los Angeles ?

-No ! No, lo juro.

-Porqué mi ? Qué le hice a este hombre ? demanda-t-il en commençant à perdre patience.

-No sé, tengo que seguir la pista a ti y la mujer, y lo decir que hacéis, con mi colega, Ignacio.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

-La mujer ?

-La rubia, con un nombre ruso.

Mikhaila.

-Porqué ella ?

-No sé, répéta-t-il. Sólo obedezco.

-Dónde es tu colega ?

-La Mercedes.

Lavi se demanda s'il allait le tuer. Il en avait envie, terriblement envie. Javier sembla le comprendre, puisqu'il ajouta précipitamment :

-Tengo una hija, señor. Tiene trece años.

-Je m'en fous, hijo de puta.

Le rouquin eut un sourire narquois en se souvenant que c'était lui, le fils de pute. Il colla son poing dans la gueule du type, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que son nez soit en sang et que sa respiration ne se réduise à un sifflement aigu, et se baissa pour murmurer à son oreille :

-Je vais être sympa, je vais te laisser en vie. Mais ce type pour qui tu bosses, je veux que tu lui dises d'aller se faire enculer, c'est clair ? S'il touche à un seul de mes amis, je le retrouverais et je le tuerais, et toi avec, pigé ? lâcha-t-il avec rage en espagnol.

-Sí, articula-t-il difficilement.

-Bien, reprit-il en anglais.

Il se leva, lui flanqua un coup de pied dans les côtes qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur et fit demi-tour.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Hevla Lane_

* * *

><p><em>03:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi cala le combiné du téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille et soupira. Ses mains étaient agitées de tremblements spasmodiques, et il avait un mal fou à défaire les lacets de ses Doc.<p>

-Calme-toi, ordonna presque Kanda, assis à ses côtés sur le canapé. Ça t'avancera à rien de flipper comme ça.

Le rouquin se tourna vers lui.

-Yuu, j'apprécie tes encouragements, mais sache qu'on est peut-être à nouveau dans la merde.

Le japonais haussa les épaules avec dédain.

-Et alors ? Après tout ce qu'on traversé, c'est pas deux trouillards qui savent par aligner deux mots d'anglais qui vont nous faire peur, non ? Ce mec, là, il s'est presque pissé dessus dès que tu l'as chopé, si j'ai bien compris.

-C'est vrai, admit-il. Mais tout de même-

Kanda le coupa d'un bref baiser et esquissa un sourire.

-Le premier argentin qui se pointe, je lui casse la gueule. C'est tout.

-Embrasse-moi encore, baby love.

-T'es chiant.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Le japonais leva les yeux au ciel et le rouquin sourit. La sonnerie d'attente, au téléphone, s'éteignit.

-Bookmen Shop, bonjour.

-Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien, Mika. Il ne manque plus qu'un _Que puis-je pour vous_, et ce sera parfait.

-Tu appelles seulement pour te foutre de ma gueule ou pour passer le temps ? railla-t-elle.

-Non, cette fois, c'est sérieux.

Elle sentit le changement de ton dans sa voix et porta machinalement une main à l'étui de son couteau, posé sur le guéridon.

-Vous allez bien, tous les deux ?

Lavi jeta un coup d'œil à ses doigts tâchés de sang encore crispés sur les lacets.

-Ouais, ça va. Et toi ?

-Oui, répondit-elle avec une hésitation. Pourquoi, je ne devrais pas ?

-Tu as eu l'impression d'être suivie, récemment ?

Mikhaila réfléchit un instant. Elle était repartie rapidement du Xiwan Harbor, et la route jusqu'à Santa Maria ne lui laissait qu'un vague souvenir. Sa conversation tendue avec Anita l'avait laissée perplexe et frustrée.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Mais je suis restée à la boutique, cette semaine. Tu as été suivi ?

-Oui, par un type qui dit s'appeler Javier. Il me filait et je l'ai chopé. Il ne parle pas anglais, heureusement que j'ai quelques restes d'espagnol. Apparemment, il travaille pour un argentin de nom inconnu, sans savoir pour quelle raison. Il a un collègue, un certain Ignacio, qui conduit une Mercedes blanche. Tous deux devaient nous suivre, toi et moi, puis racontaient nos journées à l'argentin.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis :

-Ah, quand même.

-Tu as des ennemis en Argentine, toi ?

-Non, du moins pas à ma connaissance. Il était fiable, ce Javier ?

-Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. Un vrai poltron, facilement intimidable.

-Ce qui nous laisse déjà un avantage. Si c'était vraiment du sérieux, tu serais tombé sur un gars plus futé, remarqua-t-elle.

-Ou bien notre casse-couilles argentin espère qu'on le sous-estimera.

La jeune femme soupira.

-On reste sur nos gardes, alors, en attendant de voir comment les choses se présentent.

-Je vais prévenir Emilia, au cas où. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

-Comme toujours, assura-t-elle.

-Bien. À demain, Mika.

-Ouais, marmonna-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Bookmen Shop_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila éteignit le poste de télévision, prit l'étui de son couteau posé sur le canapé et se leva. Jesus dormait sur la table de la cuisine, agitant parfois les pattes, comme s'il rêvait. Elle l'observa un instant, songeuse. Puis elle se demanda si Marian viendrait à nouveau la hanter, si Lavi apprendrait un jour la vérité et si elle connaissait un argentin susceptible de leur en vouloir à tous les deux.<p>

Ses rivaux et ennemis étaient tous à L.A., et tous savaient sûrement qu'elle avait quitté la rue.

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir las et traversa le troisième étage jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de Bookman, désormais la sienne. Cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde de dormir dans une pièce autrefois occupée par un homme maintenant mort. Elle n'était pas superstitieuse, et sa seule croyance était celle des armes.

Mikhaila se déshabilla rapidement, toujours frustrée par sa conversation avec Anita. Elle avait cru que parler avec la patronne du bordel l'aiderait, mais dans la mesure où cette femme ignorait beaucoup de choses sur sa relation avec Marian, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Avec un énième soupir, elle enfila un t-shirt ample et un survêtement gris. Elle s'apprêtait à se coucher quand il y eut un bruit sec, en bas.

Puis plus rien.

Elle prit lentement son couteau, retira l'étui et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas silencieux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son chat, toujours endormi sur la table, avant de descendre au deuxième. Elle en fit rapidement le tour, ne trouva rien ni personne de suspect, puis arriva au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait quelqu'un dans le fauteuil de Bookman, une silhouette grande et carrée.

Elle inspira profondément et alluma la lumière. Alors, elle le vit.

-Bonsoir, ma jolie, dit-il simplement.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

_Xiwan Harbor_ : mi-chinois, mi-anglais. Harbor signifie port, et Xiwan… aucune idée.

(Pour une question de pratique, je n'ai pas respecté les règles de ponctuation avec les points à l'envers en début de phrase. S'il y'a la moindre erreur, ne vous gênez pas pour me la signaler.)

_No hablo inglés, señor_ : Je ne parle pas anglais, monsieur

_Soy Javier. Trabajo para mi_ : Je suis/je m'appelle Javier. Je travaille pour moi.

_No sé, no sé_ : Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas.

_No sabes para quien tú trabajas ?_ : Tu ne sais pas pour qui tu travailles ?

_Es un hombre argentino, pero no conozco su nombre. Hablamos por teléfono._ : C'est un homme argentin, mais je ne connais pas son nom. Nous parlons au téléphone.

_Argentino ? No es de Los Angeles ?_ : Argentin ? Il n'est pas de Los Angeles ?

_No ! No, lo juro._ : Non ! Non, je le jure.

_Porqué mi ? Qué le hice a este hombre ?_ : Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à cet homme ?

_No sé, tengo que seguir la pista a ti y la mujer, y lo decir que hacéis, con mi colega, Ignacio._ : Je ne sais pas, je devais te suivre, toi et la femme, et lui dire ce que vous faisiez, avec mon collègue, Ignacio.

_La mujer ?_ : La femme ?

_La rubia, con un nombre ruso._ : La blonde, avec un nom russe.

_Porqué ella ?_ : Pourquoi elle ?

_No sé. Sólo obedezco._ : Je ne sais pas. J'obéis seulement.

_Dónde es tu colega ?_ : Où est ton collègue ?

_Tengo una hija, señor. Tiene trece años._ : J'ai une fille, monsieur. Elle a treize ans.

_Hijo de puta_. : Fils de pute.

_Sí._ : Oui.

Voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop perdu. Ne cherchez pas, je ne dirais pas qui cette personne au Bookmen Shop, ni cet argentin.


	35. Chapitre 35

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres

Les prochains chapitres - celui-ci compris - seront des flash-back, et très longs. Donc je situe : ce chapitre commence un peu plus d'un mois avant le bug de la came du Mexique. Et encore beaucoup d'OC, aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35<strong>

* * *

><p><em>5 Janvier 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Ladera Heights_

* * *

><p><em>11:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>L'avenue semblait sortir d'un décor de film post-apocalyptique. Le trottoir était jonché de mégots de cigarette, d'emballages plastiques et de cannettes de soda vides. L'air était lourd, chargé d'alcool, écrasant par son parfum âpre et sirupeux. Une carcasse de voiture calcinée gisait dans l'angle, où des junkies passaient parfois la nuit en laissant derrière eux des seringues usagées.<p>

Il y avait plusieurs types de population : les clochards, pratiquement tous des immigrés clandestins moins chanceux que les autres les camés, qui savaient qu'aucun flic n'osait s'aventurer dans ce coin-là les adolescents fugueurs ou les enfants abandonnés, souvent des proies faciles pour les tarés et les pervers, autre partie d'un peuple exclu qui vivait dans l'anarchie la plus totale.

Le virus avait atteint le quartier entier, jusqu'aux frontières de la rue. C'était justement cette proximité avec South qui avait encore dégradé les existences pitoyables de l'avenue. Les dealers étaient venus agiter leur came sous le nez des clochards, et les putes leurs seins face aux adolescents. C'était vendre du désespoir au désespoir.

Ça marchait bien.

Parmi les immigrés sans papiers, il y en avait un qui vivait là depuis deux ans. D'origine ukrainienne, entre quarante cinq et soixante ans, il disait s'appeler Yebat. Mais comme ça voulait dire _fuck_ en russe, on se méfiait. C'était un être laid, au visage à moitié bouffi par une brûlure rougeâtre. Il avait un œil crevé et mal recousu, et un autre noir et luisant qui dardait sur chacun un regard mauvais.

Yebat vivait dans le squat le plus grand de l'avenue, un vieil immeuble déserté par ses anciens locataires. Il avait récemment ramené un matelas à côté du sien, une couverture, un manteau presque propre et une robe en tissu élimé. On lui avait demandé s'il avait une nouvelle femme – les précédents étaient une pute mexicaine, une hippie camée et la sœur du type du magasin d'alcool – et il avait répondu _non_.

-C'est pour une nouvelle, avait-il ajouté. S'appelle Mikhaila Stepanovitch et parle pas anglais. Je l'ai trouvée sur le port, arrivée tout droit de Russie.

Yebat l'avait présentée aux autres. Elle avait dix-neuf ans, des yeux bleus brillants, une longue et épaisse chevelure blonde emmêlée, dix milles roubles changés en quatre cent dollars par le clochard et des formes assez appétissantes pour s'attirer la jalousie des femmes et la convoitise des hommes. Elle semblait un peu naïve, fatiguée et déterminée. Néanmoins, il suffisait de voir le regard de Yebat pour deviner qu'elle ne survivrait pas longtemps.

-Je vais m'occuper de toi, baby, dit-il en russe. Tu crains rien, avec moi.

Mikhaila avait acquiescé sans un mot et jeté un coup d'œil inquiet aux types qui la fixaient avec envie.

* * *

><p><em>10 Janvier 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Ladera Heights_

* * *

><p><em>03:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Le quotidien de Mikhaila se réduisit rapidement à quatre priorités : la nourriture, généralement volée ou trouvée dans les poubelles la pièce commune où elle dormait avec Yebat et les autres les toilettes publiques que les femmes essayaient de maintenir relativement propres, et l'unique douche fonctionnelle de l'immeuble, gérée par le vétéran des clochards de l'avenue, qu'on devait payer trois dollars chaque minute.<p>

Le reste devint secondaire. Les vêtements, elle les échangeait avec les camés, ou les récupérait sur les cadavres – elle avait amassé, avec l'aide de Yebat, une paire de collants troués, un jean en bon état, une chemise, deux t-shirts et des baskets. Mikhaila ne souffrait que très peu du froid et du vent, habituée au climat rude de la Russie. Son pays natal, elle y pensait souvent, et ça lui permettait au moins de passer le temps.

Parfois, elle écoutait les autres parler pour tenter de comprendre l'anglais. D'après ce que lui avait dit Yebat, c'était une langue facile, mais sans les bases, elle allait devoir prendre des cours. Cours qui n'étaient pas gratuits, sauf qu'il ne lui restait que trois cent dollars et tant qu'elle n'atteindrait pas un niveau correct en anglais, trouver du travail resterait impossible. La chance aurait pu l'y aider, si elle en avait eu.

Mikhaila ramena ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval et noua l'élastique qu'un adolescent fugueur lui avait donné. Elle se rassit sur le trottoir. Il y avait deux clochards mexicains de l'autre côté de la route, un chien couché à leurs côtés et un junkie avachi dans le caniveau. La jeune fille se demanda comment il était arrivé là. Puis elle se demanda comment _elle_, elle était arrivée là.

Partout où elle posait les yeux, elle ne voyait que rage, peur et déchéance. Quand elle avait choisi de quitter la Russie, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle avait rêvé à des villes lumineuses, des sourires chaleureux et des pelouses impeccables. Décor de carte postale. Elle avait fui l'enfer de la ferme familiale pour en trouver un autre, sans doute mille fois pire, mais dans son arrogance, elle se disait que c'était mieux pour elle.

Mikhaila était née dans une bourgade un peu perdue, près de la Sibérie, où il faisait tout le temps froid. Elle avait eu une mère, Silviana, et un père, Kova, tous deux sévères mais aimants, et une existence banale pour une gamine russe d'après l'U.R.S.S. Malgré les difficultés économiques et sociales du pays, elle n'avait pas manqué de grand-chose. Puis un cousin, du côté de son père, était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Il voulait demander sa main à ses parents. Mikhaila n'en revenait pas. Elle l'avait sèchement rembarré, choquée, tout en parlant d'inceste et d'absurdité. Sauf qu'il avait insisté, et même prétendu que comme son père n'était pas vraiment son père, il n'y aucun problème. La jeune fille ne l'avait pas cru. Elle l'avait traité de fou et s'était précipitée à la ferme pour en parler à sa mère.

Silviana avait éclaté en sanglots. Le cousin disait vrai, mais depuis sa naissance tout le monde avait gardé le secret. Mikhaila avait réagi bêtement, par la colère. Alors sa mère avait essuyé ses joues, lui avait demandé de s'asseoir et avait pris un air grave que la jeune fille ne lui connaissait que trop. Sauf que cette fois, sa mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de sangloter. Puis elle lui avait tout dit.

Silviana avait été violée par un militaire et était tombée enceinte.

Elle n'avait pas portée plainte, encore moins avortée, parce que ça ne se faisait pas, et sa famille lui avait rapidement trouvé un mari pour brouiller les pistes. De la colère, Mikhaila était passée à la fureur. On lui avait menti toute sa vie. Elle était le fruit d'un crime atroce, la fille d'un salopard et d'une trouillarde. Elle était partie dans la semaine, sans un mot, sans une explication. Le plus loin possible, vers le rêve américain.

-Enfant d'un viol, répéta-t-elle à voix basse. Je suis l'enfant d'un viol.

Depuis, les mêmes questions la dévoraient de l'intérieur. Son père était-il un monstre ? Ses oncles et tantes l'avaient un jour regardé de travers en songeant à l'aberration de son existence ? Est-ce que beaucoup de gens le savaient ? Sa mère avait-elle eu le moindre amour pour elle ou bien ne la voyait-elle que comme le poids de sa honte ? Pourrait-elle continuer à vivre, maintenant, en sachant que son sang était celui qu'un pervers ?

Peut-être que oui, songea-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au junkie dans le caniveau. Mais sûrement pas ici.

* * *

><p><em>19 Janvier 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Compton<em>

_Sun Road_

* * *

><p><em>09:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Yebat sourit quand le grand mec chauve grimaça face à la cicatrice rougeâtre qui bouffait son visage et son œil mal cousu.<p>

-On est attendu par ton boss, mon coco, et tu sais comme moi qu'il aime pas attendre.

-…Ouais, je sais. Restez-là et bougez pas, je vais le chercher.

Il dévisagea une dernière fois le clochard avec dégoût, lorgna les seins de Mikhaila et disparut dans le bâtiment.

-Je crois que je lui ai tapé dans l'œil, à ce sale con, lança-t-il en russe. Pas vrai ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici, Yebat ?

Prononcer ce prétendu prénom la gênait – mais jusque là le clochard n'avait pas daigné lui en donner un autre, alors elle faisait avec.

-C'est une surprise.

-Je n'aime pas les surprises.

-Celle-là va te plaire, baby, assura-t-il avec un sourire tordu.

Mikhaila n'ajouta rien et balaya avec appréhension la rue du regard. La crasse et les putes sur les trottoirs ressemblaient à celles de l'avenue, mais les gémissements, les cris et les grognements inhumains qui emplissaient l'air n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'on attendait parfois à Ladera Heights. Baissant les yeux sur le bitume, elle remarqua des traces brunâtres, semblables à du sang séché. Elle releva aussitôt la tête.

Il y avait une inscription en noir sur la façade du bâtiment.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit, là ? demanda-t-elle à Yebat.

Le clochard suivit son regard.

-Sun Road.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-La route du soleil, en gros, dit-il en russe.

-Ah, merci.

-Autre chose ?

-Je n'aime pas cet endroit.

Le clochard haussa un sourcil vaguement intéressé.

-S'il te plaît, Yebat, rentrons à l'immeuble, insista-t-elle.

Mikhaila ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait amenée ici. Elle commençait à avoir peur, et elle détestait ça. Le mec chauve revint, coupant toute possibilité de discussion.

-C'est bon, venez.

La jeune fille s'exécuta quand Yebat lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, traversèrent un couloir qui sentait la pisse et atteignirent ce qui avait du être un salon. C'était une grande pièce sombre, éclairée par des néons blancs, et à peine meublée d'une table, d'un placard et de chaises en fer éparpillées un peu partout. Un homme aux cheveux teints en bleu vêtu d'un costard gris se tenait debout, au milieu, et semblait les attendre.

Yebat le salua en anglais et commença à parler très vite, avec enthousiasme. L'homme en costard lui répondit avec méfiance, sans lâcher Mikhaila du regard. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, jusqu'à ce que le clochard ne laisse échapper son prénom. Puis il la désigna avec un sourire et lui dit en russe.

-Je t'ai trouvé un job, baby. C'est pas génial, mais ça paye bien.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ces messieurs vont te l'expliquer.

-Mais, Yebat, je-

-Come here, coupa la voix glacée du type en costard.

Mikhaila fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard inquiet au clochard.

-Hey, come here. Now.

-Yebat ?

-What's the fuck ? She doesn't speak english ? lança le mec chauve.

-You, shut up, coupa son chef. She's russian, no ?

-Yep, sir. Vas-y, ma grande, il va pas te bouffer, reprit-il en russe.

La jeune fille, hésitante, fit quelques pas vers l'homme en costard. Il la détailla du regard, nota la finesse de son visage, le blond pur de ses cheveux, son teint blanc, ses seins, ses hanches, ses cuisses. Elle semblait réticente, mais il en avait connu des plus farouches et savait amadouer une fille pour en faire une pute.

-Give the money to Yebat, guy.

Le chauve acquiesça, et Mikhaila se tourna à l'instant où une liasse de billets passait dans les mains moites du clochard. La seconde d'après, elle était plaquée au sol par l'homme en costard. Elle sentit une main relever sa robe jusqu'à sa taille et d'autres agripper ses poignets pour l'empêcher de fuir. Elle vit le crâne chauve au-dessus de sa tête, et Yebat disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Et quand on baissa ses collants troués, elle criait déjà.

Des trucs en russe, des insultes qu'elle n'entendait pas elle-même tant son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Elle comprit très vite ce qui allait suivre. Un instant, elle douta. Elle avait vu tellement de loques humaines sur l'avenue, et en être une avait l'air reposant. Elle avait déjà tout quitté en abandonnant la Russie, qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait à perdre ? Pas grand-chose – un peu quand même, et ça pouvait suffire.

Elle aperçut une main du type en costard entre ses cuisses nues, et perçut le claquement sec d'une boucle de ceinture qu'on défait. Puis elle se mit à pleurer et ses yeux rencontrèrent la forme allongée du couteau à la taille de l'homme. Une lame assez longue, dans un étui en cuir, qui retint brusquement toute son attention. Elle ne réfléchit pas quand elle redressa vivement la tête et que son front heurta celui du chauve.

La pression sur ses poignets diminua et elle se dégagea. Elle entendit un gémissement de douleur, un cri de rage et sa main attrapa le manche du couteau. La lame sortit de l'étui dès qu'elle tira, puis ses doigts pivotèrent et elle s'enfonça violement dans le ventre de l'homme. Il y eut un bruit mouillé, suivi par un silence feutré. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais la lame se retira pour revenir aussitôt pénétrer sa chair, plus profondément encore.

-Shit, bredouilla-t-il avant de crever.

Le corps de l'homme s'affaissa mollement et la jeune fille le repoussa en tirant le couteau. Elle se redressa en chancelant, chercha le mec chauve sans le retrouver et retira complètement ses collants. Elle baissa sa robe, passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux et y sentit quelque chose de tiède et gluant. Du sang tâchait son bras jusqu'au coude, comme ses vêtements. Elle leva le couteau à hauteur de son visage et resta là, sans un mot, à contempler la lame humide et rouge.

Quelque part, on beugla en anglais.

Mikhaila ramena la lame contre sa hanche et sortit du bâtiment.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Santa Fe Boulevard_

* * *

><p><em>09:30 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Jawad marmonna un salut à la caissière, cala le sac de course contre sa hanche et sortit du supermarché. Il était en retard, comme toujours. Aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude. Il accéléra le pas, traversa la route et choisit de couper par Compton. En tant qu'anonyme, il n'aimait pas ce quartier et faisait tout pour l'éviter, mais le Jawad Diner aurait du être ouvert depuis une demi-heure et il détestait faire attendre les clients.<p>

Même si là-bas, au moins, sa peau noire passait totalement inaperçue. Entre les putes occupées à aguicher leurs clients potentiels, les junkies qui se traînaient lamentablement en marmonnant et les bagarres qui n'en finissaient plus, Jawad était ignoré de tous et n'avait rien à craindre des fils. Néanmoins, il sentait l'air malsain et chargé d'alcool emplir ses poumons dès qu'il posait un pied dans le territoire de la rue.

Courage, vieux, c'est un quartier comme les autres, se dit-il pour se rassurer. Il entra dans Compton, les yeux rivés sur le bitume, et tous les muscles de son corps se crispèrent instantanément. Il se força à penser à Zha Hua, la serveuse qu'il avait embauché le mois dernier, et se demanda si, par miracle, elle avait prise l'initiative d'ouvrir elle-même le Diner – du moins si elle n'avait pas encore perdu ses clefs.

Jawad remarqua un attroupement du coin de l'œil, qu'il dépassa vivement en se maudissant d'avoir choisi ce raccourci. Il se traitait encore d'abruti quand il entendit les appels. Ça venait de sa droite, à quelques mètres à peine, dans une langue qui lui était inconnue mais d'où perçait un désespoir si profond qu'il se retourna. Une jeune fille était assise sur le trottoir, ses jambes nues repliées contre sa poitrine. Elle cherchait son regard.

-Mne nuzhna pomoshchʹ pozhaluĭsta.

-Heu, répondit-il bêtement.

-Pozhaluĭsta, pomogite mne.

Incapable de comprendre le moindre mot, Jawad soupira. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, et était pieds nus malgré le froid. Ses cheveux blonds étaient noirs sur les pointes, mais en s'approchant prudemment, il vit que c'était du sang séché.

-Hé bien, c'est mauvais ça, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-Pozhaluĭsta, gospodin. Pomogite mne.

-…

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots et Jawad se maudit pour la dernière fois.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_The Jawad Diner_

* * *

><p><em>10:30 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila s'enroula dans la serviette et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. Sa longue chevelure humide coulait dans son dos, et si elle avait passé assez de temps à la laver pour faire disparaître les traces de sang, elle en sentait encore l'odeur amère. Elle était restée longtemps sous une eau trop chaude et sa peau avait légèrement rougie. Elle voyait son reflet dans le miroir embué de la salle de bains, sa silhouette fragile et vulnérable.<p>

Elle avait cessé de pleurer quand Jawad lui avait tendu une pile de vêtements féminins. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, mais son ton doux et patient la rassurait. L'endroit où il l'avait amené ressemblait à un restaurant, et comme il y vivait, elle en avait déduit que c'était le sien. La jeune fille se leva, se sécha rapidement et choisit un jean et un pull à col roulé.

Les vêtements étaient un peu grands, mais ils étaient propres et sentaient la lessive. Elle accrocha la serviette à une patère et sortit. Elle se dirigea vers les bruits de vaisselle et trouva Jawad dans la cuisine du restaurant, occupé à ranger des assiettes. Il était grand, une moins deux têtes de plus qu'elle, costaud et élancé, et devait avoir une petite quarantaine d'années. Son visage carré aux traits marqués affichait une certaine sérénité, renforcée par ses yeux bruns aux reflets chocolat. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs, aussi sombres que sa peau, et un peu de barbe couvrait sa mâchoire.

Mikhaila lui fit aussitôt confiance.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle en russe.

Jawad se tourna vers elle et lui esquissa un sourire maladroit.

-Yeah ?

-Je voudrais des…

Elle mima un mouvement de ciseaux avec ses doigts, et fut soulagée quand il hocha la tête et ouvrit un tiroir. Il lui tendit une paire aux lames grises et haussa un sourcil, en guise de question muette. Elle y répondit en désignant ses cheveux.

-OK.

Mikhaila le remercia en s'inclinant légèrement et remonta à l'étage. Elle décrocha le miroir, le posa contre le mur et s'assit sur le carrelage, ses jambes ramenées sous son corps. Elle prit une mèche de cheveux dans sa main et la coupa. Puis une autre, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un carré irrégulier n'encadre son visage. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Elle sentait encore le parfum du sang. Alors elle recommença, à coups secs et brusques, presque rageurs et, quand elle posa la paire de ciseaux sur le sol, elle ressemblait à un jeune homme.

* * *

><p><em>11:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Jawad servit une tasse de café à la serveuse et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, face à elle.<p>

-Dix minutes de pause, pas plus, ordonna-t-il.

-Zha Hua est en salle avec Ji Gui, ça va.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, Frankie, il est hors de question qu'ils bossent pour vous trois.

-Je sais, mais j'ai pas beaucoup dormi-

-Ce n'est pas un argument recevable. Trouve autre chose.

La jeune fille fit la moue et ne répondit pas. Elle détestait Jawad dans ces moments-là.

-Sinon, tu voulais me parler ? dit-elle finalement.

-Oui. Tu as pris des cours de russe à l'époque du lycée, non ?

-Ouais, pourquoi ? lança-t-elle en enroulant une mèche rouge autour de son doigt.

-Tu as encore quelques notions ?

Frankie but une gorgée de café avant de lui répondre.

-Un peu, je pense. Ça ne fait qu'un an que je n'ai pas pratiqué. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Jawad ?

Le cuisinier soupira et se leva.

-Viens, il y a quelqu'un que je dois te présenter.

-Nan, sérieux, tu t'es enfin trouvé une copine ?

Il la foudroya du regard.

-Ah, j'ai rien dit.

Frankie le suivit jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, à l'étage, où elle avait souvent dormi quand le service se finissait tard.

-C'est quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui.

-Hm, d'accord. Et c'est qui ?

Nouveau soupir.

-Bonne question, lâcha-t-il en ouvrant doucement la porte.

Frankie entra dans la chambre et trouva une jeune fille de son âge, debout devant la fenêtre, le regard rivé sur la rue en bas. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers elle. Elle avait de courts cheveux blonds mal coupés, à la garçonne, et des yeux bleus luisants qui braquaient sur elle un regard inquiet.

-Essaie de lui parler, Frankie. Je crois qu'elle est russe, lança Jawad sur le pas de la porte.

Mikhaila dit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, et la serveuse sourit.

-Un point pour toi, mon vieux. Heu, kak tebya zovut ? demanda-t-elle avec un mauvais accent.

-Mikhaila Stepanovitch, répondit-elle, surprise. Tu parles russe ?

-Da, un peu. Moi c'est Ann Frank Rosenthal, mais tout le monde m'appelle Frankie, articula-t-elle en russe.

Elle se tourna vers Jawad.

-Tu l'as trouvée où, au juste ?

-Hé bien… à Compton.

Le visage de la serveuse s'illumina d'un sourire radieux.

-C'est une fille de la rue ?

-Je ne pense pas, elle ne parle pas anglais et elle avait l'air complètement perdue. Je crois qu'elle s'est faite agresser, elle était couverte de sang.

-Elle n'a pas l'air blessé, pourtant, contredit-elle en fixant la jeune fille.

Jawad haussa les épaules avec résignation.

-Je n'arrive pas à lui parler et je n'ai pas envie de l'effrayer.

-Tu es blessée ? interrogea-t-elle en russe.

-Net.

-Tu t'es battu ?

Mikhaila eut un instant d'hésitation. La jeune femme qui parlait russe ne semblait pas mauvaise, et elle parlait avec enthousiasme. Elle avait des cheveux coupés au carré et teints en rouge, et deux yeux noisettes pétillants de malice sous sa frange. Elle portait une mini jupe en daim, des bottes sur des collants jaune et un sweat ample.

-Da.

Frankie traduisit pour Jawad et reprit.

-Qui es-tu ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-…J'ai quitté la Russie il y a deux semaines, et je vivais à Ladera Heights. Je… Je me suis battu et cet homme m'a trouvée, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Jawad.

Frankie lui posa de nombreuses questions, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour réfléchir ou traduire pour le cuisinier, et Mikhaila y répondit le plus sincèrement possible, omettant son _agression_ et son passé en Russie. Puis Jawad redescendit en cuisine, appelé par un des serveurs.

-Il faut que j'y aille ou je vais me faire engueuler, dit-elle en russe avec un sourire malicieux. Je reviens toute à l'heure.

Frankie rejoignit le cuisinier et Mikhaila la regarda partir en lâchant un soupir soulagé.

* * *

><p><em>23 Janvier 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_The Jawad Diner_

* * *

><p><em>03:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Frankie reposa le torchon et passa une main dans ses cheveux rouges.<p>

-Putain, j'en voyais pas la fin. Tu pourrais pas embaucher quelqu'un de plus ?

Jawad lui lança un regard.

-Comme si j'en avais les moyens. Tu peux survivre à un peu de plonge de temps à autre, non ?

-Mais avec le fric que tu t'es fait depuis que le chef Lee-

-Pas de ça, Frankie.

-Hein ?

-On en a déjà discuté des centaines de fois, tu le sais très bien.

Frankie ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Elle avait tendance à oublier à quel point le cuisinier était susceptible sur ce sujet. Quand il avait ouvert le Diner, au début des années quatre vingt, il avait reçu de nombreuses offres et propositions des fils de la rue et des chefs de groupe de South. Il les avait toutes refusées et, rapidement, les emmerdes avaient commencées. On avait brûlé sa voiture, menacé ses serveurs et la rumeur d'un contrat à son nom avait longtemps circulé.

Jawad avait songé à aller voir les flics, mais il avait vite abandonné l'idée quand ses proches lui avaient rappelé que la police ne s'occupait plus de la rue depuis longtemps. Alors le cuisinier avait reçu l'aide de Komui Lee, qui lui proposait de faire de son restau un territoire des Exorcistes, ce qui lui permettait de dissuader beaucoup de s'en prendre à lui et une protection en cas de problème.

Cette fois-ci, Jawad avait cédé. Il ne le regrettait pas, loin de là, puisque son chiffre d'affaires avait doublé et qu'il n'avait plus connu d'ennuis, mais voir son Diner empli de dealers et de professionnels ne l'enchantait guère. Il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire. Ce restau, il l'avait repris après un parcours plutôt chaotique et des petits boulots qui n'avaient mené à rien.

Alors, quand un mac au sourire torve, arme de poing à la ceinture, venait s'asseoir au comptoir, c'était toujours la même colère qui lui montait au visage.

Frankie, elle, voyait les choses sous un autre angle. Elle était passionnée par la rue. Jawad ne savait pas si le fait que, enfant, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps au Diner avec ses parents, de vieux amis du cuisinier, y avait contribué, mais la jeune fille était désormais rompue aux codes de la rue. De nature curieuse et ouverte, native de L.A., elle s'y était intéressée sans aucun but véritable.

Du moins au début.

Puis elle avait rencontré une pute qui vivait à Compton, et y était tombée en allant lui rendre visite. Elle avait tout juste quatorze ans. Pendant deux mois, elle avait disparu. Clope, alcool, coke, sexe, elle avait tout essayé. C'était Jawad qui, avec ses parents et des amis, avait constitué un groupe de recherches pour retrouver la jeune fille. Les flics disaient qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance de la retrouver un jour. Jawad y était néanmoins parvenu, dans un taudis en plein cœur de South. Elle, maigre et fiévreuse, ne l'avait même pas reconnu.

Après un long séjour à l'hôpital, Frankie avait régulièrement tenté de fuguer. Puis ses parents lui avaient loué un studio près d'Inglewood, en échange de sa promesse de ne plus toucher à la drogue et de ne retourner dans la rue que rarement. Promesse qui, jusque là, avait été tenue, mais Jawad, qui veillait sur elle, savait que cela ne durerait pas.

Le cuisinier la regarda avec douceur enfiler son trench noir et pester contre l'horreur de la plonge. Il lui avait accordée son après-midi pour qu'elle sorte avec Mikhaila et lui achète des fringues à sa taille. Malgré lui, il s'était pris d'affection pour la jeune russe. Elle disait ne pas avoir de liens avec la rue, et ça le rassurait un peu, mais elle parlait peu d'elle et montrait des signes d'instabilité. Jawad n'était pas psy, mais il voyait à son regard fuyant et ses moments de vide qu'elle avait subi quelque chose de grave, sans doute cette _agression_.

Frankie n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre de se confier à elle. Elle avait ramené un dictionnaire anglais-russe et entrepris de revoir tous ses cours de l'époque du lycée. Ils appelaient ça _époque du lycée_, puisqu'elle y avait rarement les pieds, préférant la compagnie de ses clopes plutôt que celle des profs.

-See ya, lança-t-elle en rejoignant Mikhaila sur le pas de la porte.

-Soyez prudentes, surtout !

-T'inquiètes, je gère !

Mikhaila adressa un signe de la main à Jawad, qui lui répondit par un sourire. Puis les deux jeunes filles disparurent et le cuisinier se surprit à prier pour que tout se passe bien. Pas seulement là, pour leur sortie, mais à l'avenir, et le plus loin possible. Il aurait aimé croire en Dieu, en cet instant. Mais depuis qu'il avait vu le corps presque nu de Frankie étendu sur un matelas défoncé, une seringue entre ses doigts glacés, il ne croyait plus en grand-chose.

* * *

><p><em>30 Janvier 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_The Jawad Diner_

* * *

><p><em>11:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et inspira une goulée d'air frais. Elle faisait une pause entre deux tournées de vaisselle, seule activité que Jawad avait consentie à lui laisser. De toute façon, elle passait la plupart de son temps au Diner, fuyant la solitude de son appartement. Appartement de trente mètres carré, au sixième étage d'un immeuble sans ascenseur et envahi par les rats et les camés, en bordure de Compton. C'était la rue, et Frankie avait contacté quelques types de là-bas pour l'avoir à bas prix.<p>

Pour le moment, elle payait le loyer avec l'argent prêté par la jeune américaine. Elle commençait à s'attacher à l'endroit, à ce lino rouge vif et au canapé-lit. Mais elle dormait peu, obsédée par l'idée du manque et de la misère, se relevant toutes les nuits pour vérifier le contenu du frigidaire. Non, le seul lieu où elle se sentait chez elle, c'était le Diner.

La porte de la cuisine claqua derrière-elle et elle se retourna pour rencontrer le sourire de Frankie.

-Clope ? demanda-t-elle en russe.

-Merci, répondit-elle en anglais.

Mikhaila commençait à apprendre la langue, grâce aux cours offerts par la serveuse.

-Il y a, commença-t-elle en anglais avant de reprendre en russe. Il y a beaucoup de monde, ce matin ?

-Plutôt, oui. L.A. a faim, aujourd'hui.

Elle gloussa, sortit son paquet de Malboro de la poche de son jean et en offrit une à la russe. Elle fit claquer son briquet et alluma leurs deux cigarettes.

-Ah, ça fait du bien, lâcha-t-elle en recrachant une bouffée de tabac.

Mikhaila acquiesça. Depuis que Frankie lui avait fait goûté, le soir même de leur rencontre, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à s'en passer.

-J'ai le flingue.

-Je te rembourserais dès que j'aurais assez.

Frankie haussa les épaules.

-Bah, c'est pas important. Ça me fait plaisir de t'aider, Mik.

-Merci, vraiment.

-C'est normal, entre amies. Et puis, j'avoue que c'était terriblement excitant, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Tu me diras ce que tu comptes en faire, hein ?

La jeune fille hésita.

-Je ne sais pas, franchement. C'est juste pour… ma propre sécurité, tu vois ?

-Hm, disons ça.

-C'est vrai, Frankie.

-OK, d'accord. Je te le passe après le service de midi.

-Bien.

Mikhaila tira sur sa cigarette, et la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

-Alors, les filles, on se fait les ongles pendant que Zha et moi on se tue à la tâche ?

-Laisse-nous finir nos clopes, Ji Gui, et on vole à votre secours.

Le serveur hocha vaguement la tête.

-Mais vite, alors, les clients commencent à arriver.

Il referma la porte et les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard complice.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

-Qu'on est indispensable.

* * *

><p><em>11 Février 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_John Kennedy Street_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Katre remonta ses manches jusqu'aux coudes et ajusta le col de sa veste. Il prenait soin de son apparence, parfois trop d'après son équipe, comme pour compenser sa petite taille, son visage rond et joufflu et ses airs de bambin. Vérifiant le chargeur de son fusil d'assaut, un Colt M4 rutilant, il ignora les rires gras de ses hommes, occupés à mater les filles de l'autre côté de la rue. Des putes, à en juger par leur maquillage de bagnole volée, leurs jupes relevées et leurs seins presque nus.<p>

Katre haïssait les putes.

En fait, Katre haïssait tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Même le Comte, à qui il obéissait sans rechigner, mais il lui semblait que peu de gens appréciait le chef des Noah. C'était un homme craint, redouté, et c'était sans doute ce qui faisait de lui un bon patron.

-On y va, lança-t-il à ses hommes.

L'un d'eux, un grand blanc décharné aux cheveux roux, se tourna brièvement vers Katre.

-On va où, monsieur ?

Soupir. Unno était sûrement le plus respectueux, mais aussi le plus con. Sa mère aurait tenté de l'étouffer avec un oreiller, parait-il, et cela aurait laissé des traces.

-Braqué un restau, abruti.

Dossé gloussa.

-Aujourd'hui, on va casser du nègre, mon p'tit Unno.

Katre lui lança un regard furieux.

-Le fric d'abord, Dossé. N'oublie jamais ça. Il est hors de question qu'on perde du temps parce que t'as envie de te défouler sur un noir.

-Oh, ça va, je-

-Katre a raison, vieux, coupa Trido. On y va, les gars, c'est bientôt l'heure de la fermeture.

Dossé et Unno acquiescèrent, et Katre jugea Trido avec méfiance. L'homme était sympathique, concentré et sûr de lui – tout ce que Katre n'avait pas et le poussait à le haïr encore plus fort, voyant en lui un rival dangereux qu'il ne fallait surtout pas sous-estimé. Prenant la tête du groupe, il épaula son M4 et rumina cette pensée jusqu'à atteindre le restau.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_The Jawad Diner_

* * *

><p><em>10:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila posa la pile d'assiettes sur la table et jeta négligemment le torchon humide sur son épaule. Elle bâilla, se laissa tomber sur une chaise et s'accorda une pause. Elle entendait le murmure des conversations des clients, dans la salle, et les frasques habituelles de Frankie et Ji Gui, couvertes par les réprimandes de Jawad. N'ayant plus aucune commande à préparer, le cuisinier avait rejoint le comptoir pour prendre des nouvelles des habitués.<p>

Jawad avait semblé hésiter à laisser Mikhaila seule, mais le niveau d'anglais de la jeune femme ne suffisait pas à lui permettre de suivre une conversation. Puis sa présence le mettait mal à l'aise, elle le sentait. Frankie disait que ça venait de son regard, sans préciser ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Néanmoins, la solitude ne gênait pas la jeune russe.

Un peu de calme lui permettait de réfléchir.

Mikhaila avait vécu tellement de choses ces dernières semaines – son départ précipité de Russie, son expérience de la misère et de la peur, son _agression_, sa rencontre avec Jawad, son appartement de Compton, son amitié avec Frankie – et plus récemment le Beretta 9 que la jeune américaine lui avait offert. C'était elle qui lui avait parlé des armes, de la rue, de South, apparemment passionné par cet univers qui semblait si malsain et si étrange à Mikhaila.

Elle avait le souvenir de la route du soleil, et de son _agression_. _Agression_ à laquelle elle ne parvenait pas à donner un nom. Elle ne savait pas dire ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Ce qu'elle avait subi, ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était comme une douleur, une douleur lancinant qui se propageait dans tout son corps, et qui lui donnait envie de crier _ça fait mal_. Mais ça fait mal où ? songeait-t-elle avec amertume. Je ne sais pas.

-Je ne sais pas, mais ça fait mal, murmura-t-elle en russe.

Mikhaila soupira et se leva. Elle sortit dans le couloir, prit son sac et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle. Il ne restait que deux clients, un jeune couple d'hispaniques qui venait de temps à autre. Jawad discutait avec eux, et elle devina qu'ils n'étaient pas de la rue. Le cuisinier évitait tout contact inutile avec ce genre de population. Elle revint en cuisine, s'assit et fouilla son sac.

Elle en sortit le Beretta 9 et le déposa délicatement sur le bois.

Elle le fixa un long moment, incertaine.

Quand Frankie en avait parlé, c'était une chose extraordinaire qui pouvait tuer comme protéger. Là-dessus, Mikhaila n'en savait rien. Mais en s'entraînant au tir sur un terrain vague à la sortie de L.A., elle avait remarqué que l'arme avait la capacité de causer de sérieuses blessures, du moins en visant bien. Elle s'était avérée plutôt douée, ne ratant sa cible que rarement. Elle inspira lentement, prit le Beretta 9 et tendit le bras devant elle.

Serait-elle capable de tirer sur quelqu'un ? Et si oui, sur qui ? Pourquoi ?

Questions qui restaient sans réponse. Le simple sentiment de sécurité provoqué par le métal froid balayait toutes ses interrogations. Elle s'apprêtait à remonter pour ranger l'arme et reprendre la vaisselle quand un beuglement déchira l'air. Une voix forte, masculine. Inconnue. Elle fronça les sourcils, cacha par réflexe l'arme dans son dos et s'avança vers la salle. Elle y jeta un regard, curieuse.

Quatre hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais vus étaient entrés dans le Diner. Vêtu de chemises et de vestes sales, ils ne ressemblaient pas à des clients. Puis elle vit les flingues, à leur ceinture et dans leurs mains. De la même taille que son Beretta. Sauf ce que portait le plus petit des hommes, quelque chose comme un fusil développé. Plus massif, donc plus dangereux. Son propriétaire criait des trucs en anglais, avec colère et impatience.

C'était lui le chef, aucun doute.

Lui qui, avec ses hommes, braquait leurs armes sur Jawad, Frankie, Ji Gui, Zha Hua, les mains à hauteur de visage, et forçait le couple d'hispaniques à s'allonger sur le sol. Mikhaila réfléchit à peine, retira la sécurité de son Beretta et entra dans la salle. Pas un instant elle ne prit conscience des risques qu'elle courrait. Elle ne voyait que le canon des flingues et les visages inquiets du cuisinier et des serveurs.

-Hey, you ! cria-t-elle.

Katre se retourna. À quelques mètres de lui, un jeune homme braquait un Beretta en sa direction. Il était plutôt grand, mince, avec des cheveux blonds très courts. Il marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, d'une voix féminine.

-Heu, trouva-t-il à répondre.

-Fuck off, bastard !

Les insultes et les jurons étaient ce qu'elle avait retenu le plus facilement. Voyant que Katre ne réagissait pas, elle lui tira dans la jambe. La balle pénétra son genou et brisa l'os, dans une gerbe de sang tiède et gluant. L'homme lâcha un cri de douleur, lâcha son fusil d'assaut et s'écroula sur le sol. Dardant sur les autres un regard brûlant de rage, Mikhaila fit un pas vers eux.

-Out, siffla-t-elle.

Trido déglutit et lâcha le sac à dos vide qu'il tenait à la main.

-OK. Let's go, guys, lâcha-t-il.

Dossé prit Katre, hurlant et furieux, par le bras et le tira presque jusqu'à la sortie, Trido en tête et Unno incertain, dévisageant Mikhaila.

-It's a girl, no ?

La jeune fille tira une deuxième fois et la balle effleura l'oreille d'Unno, qui recula aussitôt et rejoignit les autres. Jawad les regarda s'éloigner dans la nuit, abasourdi. Le calme revint, et le couple d'hispaniques partit sans un mot. Personne ne remarqua qu'il n'avait pas payé. Puis Ji passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et lança un regard admiratif à Mikhaila.

-Hé beh, je savais pas qu'on planquait une tueuse.

-Mademoiselle Stepanovitch, osa Zha Hua. Vous avez vraiment mis ces hommes à la porte ?

La jeune fille répondit en russe. Elle avait baissé son bras et remit la sécurité de son Beretta.

-Elle dit qu'elle a du mal à y croire elle-même, traduisit Frankie. Mais putain de bordel de merde, Mik, c'est un truc de fou ! Ces types, c'étaient les hommes du Comte, le gang des Akumas !

-Des aku-quoi ? glissa Ji.

-Sérieusement, Frankie ? demanda Jawad. Des hommes du Comte ?

La jeune américaine croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ouais.

-Le Comte est un ennemi de Komui Lee, n'est-ce pas ?

-Un ennemi ? railla-t-elle. Le mot est faible. Ils se tirent dans les pattes à longueur de temps.

Mikhaila les écouta sans comprendre, puis baissa les yeux sur la traînée de sang qui couvrait le carrelage. La colère était passée, et elle ne ressentait ni peur, ni regret.

-Tu crois que ça peut nous attirer des ennuis ? s'enquit Zha. Ce Comte, c'est un chef de gang de la rue, non ?

-L'un des plus puissants et dangereux, sans compter les Noah.

-Génial. Zha Hua, Ji, nettoyez-moi cette tâche, reprit Jawad avec un calme exemplaire. Je vais fermer le Diner pour quelques jours, par précaution.

-On devrait contacter le chef Lee, aussi.

Le cuisinier tiqua.

-Je n'y tiens pas plus que ça, Frankie.

La jeune fille acquiesça vaguement, sans protester. Se tournant vers Mikhaila, elle lui lança en russe :

-Comment tu te sens, Mik ?

-Hm, bien.

-Tu as été géniale, tu sais ? Tu avais tellement de classe face à cette bande de bras cassés.

-Ah bon ? répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Frankie eut un sourire ravi.

-Oh que oui.

* * *

><p>N<strong>ote : <strong>

_Katre, Trido, Dossé, Unno_ : ce sont bien des "akumas", dont j'ai arrangé les chiffres quatre, trois, deux, un.

_Come here_ : viens ici.

_Now_ : maintenant.

_What's the fuck ? She doesn't speak english ?_ : C'est quoi ce bordel ? Elle parle pas anglais ?

_You, shut up_ : toi, ta gueule.

_She's russian, no ?_ : Elle est russe, non ?

_Give the money to Yebat, guy_ : donne l'argent à Yebat, mec.

_Mne nuzhna pomoshchʹ pozhaluĭsta_ : j'ai besoin d'aide, s'il vous plait.

_Pozhaluĭsta, pomogite mne_ : s'il vous plait, aidez-moi.

_Pozhaluĭsta, gospodin. Pomogite mne_ : s'il vous plait, monsieur. Aidez-moi.

_Kak tebya zovut_ : quel est ton nom ?

_Da_ : oui.

_Net_ : non.

_Fuck off, bastard_ : fous le camp/va te faire foutre, batard.

_Let's go, guys_ : on y va, les mecs.

Oui, beaucoup de lexique pour ce chapitre.


	36. Chapitre 36

_SHARP TASTE_

**Rating** : T, ça suffira amplement.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres.

La suite, ainsi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 36<strong>

* * *

><p><em>12 Février 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Manoir Noah_

* * *

><p><em>09:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Le Comte avait crée le gang des Akumas sans idée précise en tête. C'était une source de revenu supplémentaire – il prenait cinquante pour cents des bénéfices – et un moyen de plus d'écraser la rue de toute sa puissance. C'était une bande de brutes avides sans scrupules, bêtes et ignares, qu'il était enfantin de manipuler. Le Comte y prenait un certain plaisir. Du moins, en général.<p>

En cet instant, il commençait à en avoir plein le dos, de ces abrutis.

-Un jeune homme blond, donc.

Trido ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, ce qui n'échappa pas au Comte.

-Oui ?

Avec un coup d'œil hésitant à Katre, il répondit :

-Une jeune fille, il me semble.

-Non, c'était-

-De mieux en mieux, coupa le Comte. Puisque tu sembles plus observateur, Trido, pourrais-tu me décrire avec précision cette jeune fille ?

Trido acquiesça et Katre le fusilla du regard. Le chef des Akumas se tenait debout, droit et fier, malgré la douleur atroce causée par sa blessure au genou. L'infirmière, une de celles qui collaboraient avec la rue, lui avait donné une bonne dose de morphine, mais il sentait toujours cette plaie qui le lançait sans cesse. Il avait néanmoins refusé un fauteuil. Il voulait conserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, et faire bonne figure face au Comte.

-Oui, monsieur. Elle était plutôt grande, mince, et elle avait les yeux bleus. Et des cheveux blonds vraiment très courts. C'est pour ça qu'on l'a d'abord prise pour un homme.

-Je vois. Aucune cicatrice, piercing, ou quoique ce soit de ce genre ?

-Non, monsieur.

-Bien, lâcha le Comte avec un soupir. Je te remercie, Trido.

Il n'accorda pas un seul regard à Katre.

-Tyki, peux-tu venir une minute ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix forte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le portugais.

-Comte ?

Le chef des Noah désigna Katre d'un geste de la main.

-Tue-le, s'il te plaît, dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Le portugais eut un sourire torve. Il empoigna Katre qui, abasourdi, se laissa faire, et ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre. Plaquant le chef des Akumas contre le rebord, il prit le Magnum à sa ceinture et colla le canon sur sa nuque, juste dans l'ouverture. Il appuya sur la gâchette et le coup de feu cingla l'air, aspergeant de sang tiède le visage de Tyki.

-Merci, mon petit. Va chercher une femme de ménage pour nettoyer ça.

-Bien, Comte.

Le portugais sortit en fermant la porte derrière-lui. Le Comte passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et leva les yeux vers Trido.

-Le poste de chef des Akumas est actuellement vacant. Serais-tu intéressé ?

-Oui, monsieur. Ce serait avec plaisir.

-Félicitations alors. Tu peux disposer, je te contacterais si mes informateurs me font parvenir un tuyau exploitable.

-Bien, monsieur. Merci beaucoup, dit Trido en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Le Comte attendit qu'il soit parti pour reprendre le tri de la paperasse. Le cadavre de Katre gisait toujours dans l'ouverture de la fenêtre.

* * *

><p><em>Compton<em>

_Rosecrans Avenue_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila enfila un t-shirt rouge et passa un gilet sur ses épaules. Elle enjamba la pile de vêtements sales et de livres, retira les deux verrous et ouvrit la porte. Un homme se tenait là, en costume noir impeccable.<p>

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle, dit-il en anglais.

-Heu, salut.

Il lui tendit une feuille de papier blanc, qu'elle prit après une hésitation. Comme il n'ajoutait rien, elle la déplia et la lut. C'était du russe, sans la moindre faute, rédigé à la main.

_Mademoiselle Stepanovitch,_

_Après avoir considéré les derniers faits en date, je souhaiterais vous rencontrer. Il est inutile de préciser qu'en cas de refus de votre part, vous et vos proches encourrez de graves risques. C'est pourquoi je suis certain que vous accepterez. Une voiture vous conduira jusqu'au Manoir Noah._

_Cordialement,_

_Le Comte._

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Manoir Noah_

* * *

><p><em>10:30 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Sheryl s'écarta pour laisser passer la jeune fille. Il lui désigna les deux canapés en cuir brun face à face et lui adressa un sourire poli.<p>

-Wait a moment, please.

Mikhaila acquiesça et le regarda sortir. Elle se laissa tomber dans un canapé et soupira. Elle retira son manteau, le plia soigneusement avant de le poser sur l'accoudoir. Elle portait un blue jean et des rangers noires, et son pull était assez ample pour atténuer ses formes féminines. Elle avait pris son Beretta, par précaution, et n'avait pas longuement hésité avant de renoncer à appeler Frankie ou Jawad. Il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils ne soient au courant de rien.

Le salon où elle se trouvait était une grande pièce lumineuse, éclairée par une rangée de fenêtres et un lustre en fer forgé pendait au-dessus de sa tête. Les murs avaient la couleur du lin, parfois couverts de tableaux d'art moderne aux teintes vives et électriques. Elle baissa brièvement les yeux sur le parquet impeccable et soupira. L'endroit était paisible et silencieux, pourtant elle ne pouvait se défaire du malaise qui montait en elle.

Mikhaila sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit et se tourna aussitôt. C'était encore le Noah qui l'avait accueilli au portail, accompagné d'un autre homme. Il était grand, élancé, et vêtu d'une blouse blanche, détail étrange qui interpella la jeune fille. Il échangea quelques mots en anglais avec le Noah, puis alla s'asseoir sur l'autre canapé, face à Mikhaila. Il lui sourit simplement et elle rougit malgré elle.

Il était beau, si beau que c'en était presque insolent, avec de longs cheveux noirs de jais qui chatouillaient sa nuque et de grands yeux dorés, limpides, lumineux, où brillait une lueur vive d'audace et de folie. Il avait la peau hâlée, et sous sa blouse blanche, un sweat gris et un pantalon noir. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, puis il croisa les jambes et brisa le silence.

-Bonjour, lança-t-il d'une voix rauque où perçait une évidente curiosité. Vous travaillez pour le Comte ?

-Non. Et vous ?

Il gloussa.

-Oui, d'une certaine manière. Vous avez un joli accent. C'est… ?

-Russe. Je parle peu anglais, précisa-t-elle en espérant qu'il allait lui foutre la paix.

-Oh, je vois.

Le jeune homme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt cinq ans, la dévisagea un moment avant de reprendre, en détachant soigneusement les syllabes pour qu'elle comprenne mieux :

-Je peux vous demander votre nom ?

Elle arqua un sourcil et ravala une réplique acide – elle était incapable de traduire ça en anglais.

-Mikhaila Stepanovitch.

-Néa Walker, dit-il aussitôt.

Il semblait vraiment désireux d'engager la conversation. Elle trouvait ça louche.

-Vous êtes flic ?

Il éclata d'un rire sec comme du verre brisé.

-Oh, non, aucun chance ! Et puis, je travaille pour le Comte, ne l'oubliez pas.

Mikhaila haussa les épaules.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi êtes-vous là, si ce n'est pas pour le travail ? s'enquit-il.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle avec un soupir.

-Le Comte a menacé de s'en prendre à vos proches, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-il d'un ton égal. à votre famille, vos amis ?

La jeune fille eut un léger mouvement de recul.

-Oui.

-Il fait souvent ça.

Sa voix n'exprimait ni compassion, ni colère, ni plaisir. Il semblait bien connaître le chef des Noah, et elle profita de son silence pour demander :

-Comment est-il, le Comte ?

-Hé bien… C'est difficile à dire, mais vous pouvez être certaine d'une chose. Dès qu'il prononcera votre nom, vous le haïrez.

-Il est si horrible ?

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Frankie. Si la jeune fille s'attirait des ennuis par sa faute, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle avait déjà trop perdu.

-Non, loin de là. Je veux dire, il est beau comme un Dieu, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur, teinté d'amertume. Mais c'est un être… particulier. Et il faut l'être aussi pour l'aimer.

Néa laissa couler un instant, le regard perplexe de la jeune fille rivé sur lui, avant de reprendre.

-Les Noah ont tous une part d'ombre, voyez-vous. Je ne dirais pas qu'ils sont fous, non, mais partout où leurs yeux se posent, ils voient la mort.

Il parut gêné, puis soudain très sombre.

-Moi aussi, sans doute. C'est drôle, je me croyais hors d'atteinte.

Mikhaila ne saisit pas le sens de sa phrase. Elle lui demanda de répéter, mais Néa ne l'entendait plus. L'or de ses yeux refluait, instable, et elle le sentit assailli de tourments qu'elle était incapable d'envisager. Brusquement, ça l'effraya. Elle était seule avec ce jeune homme dont elle ne savait rien, sinon le nom. Elle porta machinalement une main à son manteau, cherchant la forme rassurante de son Beretta.

-Néa ? dit-elle doucement.

-Oui ?

L'éclat vif de ses yeux dorés était revenu. Ramenant sa main sur son genou, elle continua, méfiante :

-Vous connaissez bien le Comte ?

Il gloussa.

-Oui, _d'une certaine manière_. Êtes-vous déjà tombée amoureuse, Mikhaila ?

-Non, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, surprise par la question.

-Tant mieux. Je ne vous le souhaite pas.

-…Pourquoi ?

Néa eut un soupir las.

-C'est autant de plaisir que de souffrance, ma jolie.

Quel type bizarre, songea-t-elle en russe. Il y eut un autre silence, confortable cette fois, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Sheryl.

-Mademoiselle Stepanovitch ?

Elle hocha la tête, prit son manteau et se leva. Néa, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

-Ne vous laissez pas engloutir par la rue, Mikhaila. Ce serait du gâchis.

Elle acquiesça sans comprendre et rejoignit Sheryl. S'apprêtant à sortir du salon, elle se tourna brièvement vers le jeune homme.

-Au revoir, Néa.

Il hocha la tête, et la porte se ferma sur la silhouette fragile de la jeune fille.

-Au revoir, ma jolie, murmura-t-il au silence.

Néa passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Il se sentait d'humeur joueuse, aujourd'hui, et se demandait s'il aurait le temps de baiser avec Adam avant de retourner bosser au laboratoire. Il venait de créer la nouvelle drogue que le Comte attendait, ça méritait bien une récompense. Sa composition était encore approximative, et quelques jours de plus ne seraient pas de trop, mais le chimiste était confiant. Il lui avait même trouvé un nom : l'Innocence.

* * *

><p><em>10:45 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila examina rapidement la nouvelle pièce. Plus petite, moins lumineuse, éclairée par des néons blancs et tout juste meublée d'une table métallique entourée de quatre chaises. La différence avec le salon était aussi surprenante qu'inquiétante et, un instant, elle crut que c'était une salle d'exécution. Elle cherchait du sang séché et des douilles sur le sol quand Sheryl lui proposa de s'asseoir – elle se ressaisit et obéit.<p>

À part le Noah, qui se posta près de la porte, il y avait deux hommes assis, aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Le premier était petit, âgé d'au moins soixante-dix ans, presque chauve, si ce n'était cette étrange queue de cheval, et avait les yeux cerclés de noir et un visage calme et serein qui inspirait le respect. Le deuxième était grand, trentenaire avancé, aux cheveux courts et bruns, et avait un regard froid et dur et un visage aux traits réguliers et carrés. Il respirait le fric par tous les pores de sa peau.

Le fameux Comte, donc.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle Stepanovitch, dit-il avec nonchalance.

Mikhaila ne savait pas si elle était influencée par les paroles de Néa. Néanmoins, elle ne doutait plus de leur véracité. Elle le haïssait déjà. Elle le haïssait avec une rage si féroce qu'elle en était bouleversée. Avec un discret mouvement du bras, elle récupéra le Beretta dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et le posa sur ses genoux sans le lâcher. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle contentait en faire, mais elle n'excluait aucune possibilité.

-Bonjour, Comte.

Il eut un sourire faussement amical.

-Avant tout, je tiens à vous présenter Bookman, reprit-il en désignant le vieillard d'un hochement de tête.

-Je serais votre interprète, Mademoiselle, dit-il dans un russe parfait.

-Oh. D'accord, répondit-elle dans la même langue.

-Bien. Je suppose que vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé hier au Jawad Diner.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Bookman traduisit, et le Comte ajouta :

-D'après mes hommes, vous les auriez menacé et prié de sortir avant de tirer sur l'un d'eux.

Mikhaila acquiesça en silence.

-Je comprends tout à fait vos actions, Mademoiselle. Vous cherchiez à défendre ce Diner et, sans doute, ses occupants, et là-dessus je ne peux vous en tenir rigueur.

Le Comte laissa au vieil homme le temps de traduire avant de continuer, d'une voix plus ferme :

-Je manque cruellement de personnel compétent, voyez-vous. J'aimerais vous compter parmi mes hommes, Mademoiselle. Je n'ai pour l'instant aucun travail à vous confier, considérez donc cela comme une promesse d'embauche.

Mikhaila grimaça quand Bookman acheva sa traduction.

-Je refuse.

Le vieil homme n'enchaîna pas. Il laissa couler un silence, puis s'adressa directement à la jeune fille.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait pris vos proches en otage.

-Oui.

-Ne pensez pas qu'il ne serait pas capable de les égorger lui-même, Mademoiselle, dit-il d'une voix tranquille. Le choix vous appartient, évidemment, mais ne faîtes pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer.

Mikhaila réfléchit un instant. Le vieil homme semblait digne de confiance, sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas se fier à lui. Après tout, ne pourrait-il pas être un chien du Comte, lui aussi ?

-J'aurais besoin de temps pour y penser.

Bookman lâcha un soupir las et traduisit.

-Du temps ? cingla le Comte avec un sourire cruel. Je crains de ne pouvoir accéder à votre requête, Mademoiselle. Je souhaite une réponse définitive, ici et maintenant.

La jeune fille ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle songea à Frankie, à Jawad, aux odeurs sucrées et salées du Jawad Diner, au métal froid du Beretta dans sa main.

-J'accepte, dit-elle dans un souffle.

* * *

><p><em>Compton<em>

_Rosecrans Avenue_

* * *

><p><em>12:30 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>L'appartement lui sembla subitement grand, spacieux, immense. Tellement plus que la pièce presque nue dont elle était sortie changée à jamais. Elle avait abandonné la Russie, ses parents, la ferme familiale pour perdre l'espoir sur la route du soleil, puis le retrouver au Jawad Diner pour le perdre à nouveau, dans cette foutue <em>salle d'exécution<em>, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour un endroit pareil.

Mikhaila se laissa tomber sur son lit avant de sortir son Beretta de la poche de son manteau et de le jeter brusquement contre le mur.

-Alors, Frankie, il t'a protégé ce putain de flingue ? railla-t-elle. Et moi, tu crois qu'il m'a aidé ? Bah non, évidemment ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai !

Elle retint ses larmes et baissa les yeux. Elle avait passé un contrat avec le Comte qui stipulait qu'il pouvait faire appel à elle pour à peu près n'importe quoi et ce n'importe quand. D'un geste vif, elle attrapa le paquet de Marlboro cachée sous le canapé-lit et coinça une clope entre ses lèvres. Fouillant son appartement à la recherche de son briquet, elle se jura de ne rien dire à Frankie tant que le Comte ne l'aurait pas contactée.

* * *

><p><em>21 Février 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Tijuana<em>

_Nueva Aurora Sur_

* * *

><p><em>00:25 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Marian Cross agrippa l'épaule de Lavi et le plaqua violement contre la camionnette.<p>

-Calme-toi, putain de bordel de merde ! gueula-t-il d'une voix forte.

Dans son dos, David chancela et porta une main tremblante à son cou rougi par les marques de doigts. Jasdero voulut s'approcher de lui, mais Kié le retint.

-Il va bien, alors ne bouge pas, siffla Krory.

-Comment ça _il va bien_ ? Cet enculé-

Krory lui colla une beigne et le Noah recula.

-David, ça va ? demanda Wisely.

-Ouais, articula-t-il difficilement.

Jasdero lâcha un soupir de soulagement avant de se tourner vers le Beau Mec. Il tenait toujours Lavi contre la camionnette, et le bruit saccadé de sa respiration claquait dans l'air. Son unique œil vert luisait d'un éclat de rage animal et l'émeraude à son cou brillait. Il s'était jeté sur David avec la hargne d'une bête sauvage. Ses doigts – endoloris par la force avec laquelle il avait tenté de l'étrangler – tremblaient spasmodiquement et des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues.

-Tu ne veux pas devenir un assassin, non ? murmura le Beau Mec au jeune homme. Alors ressaisie-toi, mon lapin, t'as l'air animal.

Marian le lâcha et le corps de Lavi s'affaissa mollement contre la camionnette. Le Beau Mec se tourna vers Chomesuke, postée près de Néa.

-Occupe-toi de lui.

-Bien, patron.

Elle n'avait pas pleuré quand elle avait vu le cadavre de Lenalee. Cette force de caractère et cette fierté, c'était ce que Marian aimait le plus en elle. Elle avait trop d'honneur pour se permettre de chialer devant un Noah. Elle laissa son fusil au Beau Mec et rejoignit le rouquin d'un pas vif. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment – Lavi ne l'entendait, ne la voyait pas, ne pensait qu'à Lena.

-Bien. Je vous descends tous les uns après les autres ou on négocie ? lança Marian avec désinvolture.

-On négocie, répliqua aussitôt Néa.

Les Noah le fixèrent avec surprise et Marian sourit.

-Je te laisse la came et tu laisses les gamins partir.

-OK.

Wisely haussa un sourcil.

-Néa, on peut savoir ce que tu fous ?

-Hé bien, je vous sauve la vie, répondit-il avec un sourire enthousiaste.

Le jeune homme fut si surpris qu'il ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il échangea un regard incertain avec les jumeaux, qui osèrent les épaules et considérèrent le chimiste avec étonnement.

-Si quelqu'un s'y oppose, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais, gloussa-t-il avant de se tourner vers le Beau Mec. C'est d'accord, Marian ?

-Je veux les détails de fabrication, aussi.

-Pas de problèmes.

-Vendu. Krory, Kié, embarquez-moi ces gosses dans le Hummer et déposez-les dans un coin désert. Chome, tu les suis avec Lavi. Pour la gamine, vous connaissez la procédure.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence. Il y avait une tradition qui consistait à laisser les fils de la rue là où ils mourraient, sans chercher à les enterrer ou leur rendre hommage. La fierté de la rue l'interdisait. Quand on crevait, on crevait, c'était comme ça.

* * *

><p><em>Paseo de los volcanes<em>

_Calle del sol_

* * *

><p><em>01:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Marian avait roulé un long moment sur la route défoncée, au hasard, traversant des patelins misérables, des villages endormis et des lotissements préfabriqués. Les roues de la camionnette crissaient au contact du gravier, et les caisses en bois à l'arrière frappaient régulièrement les parois du véhicule. Néa, assis sur le siège passager, regardait défiler le paysage sans rien dire. Il était calme, comme parfois avant un énième saut d'humeur.<p>

Marian l'avait rencontré treize ans auparavant, au laboratoire pharmaceutique de Los Angeles. Néa était plus jeune, distant et peu bavard. C'était un chimiste appliqué, et un collègue correct. Leur relation était longtemps restée au stade _bonjour-au revoir_, jusqu'au soir où Marian, enfilant tequila sur tequila dans un bar miteux, l'avait reconnu à l'autre bout du comptoir, volubile et exubérant, en compagnie d'un mec.

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés et, le jour suivant au labo, Néa avait avoué se cacher derrière des masques. Plus il se tenait tranquille, et plus il avait de chances de garder son boulot : il avait besoin de fric, bien sûr, comme son collègue et tant d'autres. Marian avait alors découvert les multiples facettes de sa personnalité, non sans effarement. Arrogant, insolent, provocateur, cruel, capricieux, aguicheur, impulsif, fantasque : il était subitement beau, et ses yeux dorés prenaient des nuances hypnotiques.

Si Marian n'avait pas une nette préférence pour les femmes, il l'aurait certainement sauté. Et Néa n'aurait pas dit non. Ils n'étaient ni ennemis, ni amis, ni amants. C'était une relation abrupte, ambiguë parce que platonique, fragile. Pendant cinq ans, ça avait tenu, malgré les engueulades, la rivalité scientifique, la jalousie des petites amies de Marian, leurs ambitions mutuelles et toutes leurs différences.

Puis Néa avait démissionné du laboratoire et était parti sans prévenir.

La même année, à tout juste vingt-six ans, Marian était tombé dans la rue. Il était devenu le Beau Mec, et avait simplement oublié toute sa vie chez les anonymes. Sauf Néa. Il refusa d'oublier le chimiste, sans pour autant chercher à le retrouver. Pourtant, quelques années plus tard, les rumeurs de la rue commencèrent à évoquer ce redoutable soutien des Noah. Marian lança un informateur sur sa trace et un nom lui revint.

-Néa Walker, murmura-t-il. Tu as eu le culot d'utiliser le patronyme commun des fils.

Le chimiste jeta un coup d'œil au Beau Mec.

-Et alors ?

-Alors que dalle.

Néa bâilla.

-Au fait, félicitations pour ton brillant parcours, Marian. Tu es une figure majeure de la rue, maintenant, lança-t-il. De nous deux, tu as toujours été celui qui avait le plus d'ambition.

Marian fit glisser une main sur le volant et se déporta sur le bord de la route. La lueur glacée des phares dessinait des ombres sur le gravier. Autour d'eux, tout était noir, implacable. Le conducteur se gara et laissa tourner le moteur.

-On est perdu ? demanda Néa.

-Nan.

-Pourquoi on s'arrête, alors ? insista-t-il alors qu'il était clair qu'il s'en foutait.

Marian sortit son paquet de Lucky Strike de la poche de son manteau, prit une cigarette et se tourna vers le chimiste.

-Clope ?

Néa haussa les épaules et en prit une. Le Beau Mec détacha sa ceinture et se pencha vers lui. Le claquement du briquet déchira l'air, et Marian sentit le souffle du chimiste sur ses doigts tandis que la flamme orange léchait sa cigarette. Il inspira une bouffée de tabac et la fumée troubla l'or de ses yeux. Néa était si proche de lui qu'il crut qu'il allait l'embrasser. Il le fit. Avidement, sans douceur, marquant ses lèvres de ses dents avec ce désir irraisonné qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Marian recula dès qu'ils se séparèrent.

-Je ne te fais plus autant d'effet qu'avant, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il lentement avec une pointe de regrets.

-Non, répondit-il d'une voix indifférente. Et puis, l'idée que ta bouche ait servi à sucer le Comte me file la nausée. Recommence et je te vomis dessus.

Néa éclata de rire. Marian tira sur sa clope et ouvrit la vitre de la camionnette pour recracher la fumée dehors. Le froid s'engouffra aussitôt à l'intérieur et il frissonna.

-J'étais sincère quand je te félicitais, toute à l'heure.

-Hm, je sais.

-Tu es devenu quelqu'un, Marian. Je t'envie.

-Tu mens. Tu aimes ça, rester dans l'ombre.

Néa arqua un sourcil dédaigneux et tira sur sa cigarette. Il regardait à nouveau le paysage sans le voir – il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer quoique ce soit.

-Tu m'en veux ? dit-il dans un murmure.

-Oh pitié, Néa, épargne-moi ton numéro, tu le sais très bien, railla-t-il.

Il y eut un silence, puis le chimiste répliqua d'un ton cassant :

-Non.

-Tu mens, encore. Évidemment que je t'en veux. Putain, tu t'es tiré du jour au lendemain, sans rien dire ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, au juste ?

Marian sentit la colère refluer – colère contre sa stupidité, colère contre l'autre qui ne le regardait même pas. Il tapota sa clope par-dessus la vitre baissée pour en faire tomber la cendre et inspira profondément. Néa ne répondait pas. Le Beau Mec voyait la lueur rougeâtre de sa cigarette et un peu de la lumière glacée des phares tombait sur ses cheveux.

-Il fallait que je parte, Marian.

-Ouais, bien sûr. J'ai le droit de demander pourquoi ou tu comptes rejouer à la veuve éplorée ?

-C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

-Toujours aussi précis dans tes réponses, hein ? siffla-t-il en retour.

Néa sourit, cette fois. Il tira sur sa cigarette et se tourna vers le Beau Mec.

-En fait, tu n'as pas changé. Sauf les cheveux et les piercings. Ça te va bien, d'ailleurs. Le gamin, là, le rouquin qui a essayé d'étrangler David, c'est ton fils ?

Marian ne fut pas surpris par cette question totalement incongrue. Néa avait pour habitude de passer d'un sujet à l'autre un peu trop facilement.

-Nan, pas que je sache.

-Vous avez un air de ressemblance, tous les deux, remarqua-t-il doucement.

Marian arqua un sourcil en tirant sur sa clope.

-Oublie-le, tu veux ? Déjà que la sœur de Komui est morte par ta faute, lâcha-t-il.

-Comme c'est touchant, ironisa-t-il. Mais je n'y suis pour rien, pour la gamine…

Néa fronça les sourcils et le Beau Mec esquissa un sourire carnassier.

-Zut alors, ma langue a fourché. C'est bête, je voulais garder ça pour la fin.

Le chimiste écrasa sa cigarette sur le tableau de bord et la jeta par la vitre baissée, côté conducteur, frôlant la joue du Beau Mec.

-Va te faire foutre, maugréa-t-il.

L'intéressé sourit franchement. L'or des yeux de Néa luit quand il détacha sa ceinture d'un geste brusque. Il ouvrit la portière et mit un pied dehors.

-Tu espères faire quoi, au juste ?

-Je me casse.

Marian leva les yeux au ciel.

-Hé bien vas-y, casse-toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais, au juste ? répliqua-t-il en se tournant brutalement vers lui.

Le Beau Mec tira une dernière fois sur sa clope.

-J'ai un informateur fiable qui m'a toujours refilé des tuyaux corrects, commença-t-il. Il me coûte cher, ce salopard, mais il est doué. C'est lui qui m'a parlé d'une nouvelle came qui tu aurais mis au point, un truc dément qui devait passer la frontière américaine cette nuit. Mais ça semblait si facile que je lui ai demandé de remonter jusqu'à la source. Et il l'a fait. Pour deux mille dollars de plus, certes, mais il l'a fait.

Marian adressa un regard neutre au chimiste.

-C'est toi qui a balancé l'info, connard. Tu as trahi ton propre camp. Remarque, c'est dégueulasse, mais ça me permet de casser les couilles du Comte, c'est le principal.

Il jeta son mégot par la vitre.

-La destruction reste ton moteur, Néa.

Le chimiste esquissa un sourire cruel.

-Oui, Marian. Tu devrais le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est parce que tu m'aimais que tu t'es barré ? demanda-t-il avec indifférence.

-Bien sûr. Pour tuer l'ennui, aussi.

Le Beau Mec lâcha un soupir las.

-Tu tiens vraiment à lui, alors ?

-Hm, Adam ? Oui, je crois.

-Tu comptes foutre en l'air toute la rue ?

Néa haussa les épaules et sortit de la camionnette.

-Ça, je ne sais pas. Peut-être. La destruction est tellement belle, tu vois, murmura-t-il.

-Tu es dingue, constata-t-il.

-Sans doute.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Néa.

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ?

Marian passa une main dans ses cheveux roux. Les yeux dorés du chimiste brillaient dans la nuit.

-Tu vas finir par te détruire toi-même.

Il sourit, haussa les épaules et lui envoya un baiser.

-J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, Marian.

Le Beau Mec grimaça.

-Moi pas, marmonna-t-il.

Néa claqua la portière et regarda la camionnette s'éloigner dans la pénombre.

* * *

><p><em>27 Février 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>San Diego<em>

_Latte Café_

* * *

><p><em>01:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Postée à la terrasse du restaurant, Mikhaila fixait l'océan. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bleu, aussi intense, aussi lumineux. Elle en oubliait les Noah, le Comte, la rue et le Beretta 9 qu'elle portait maintenant en permanence à sa ceinture. Le vent glacé giflait son visage et les embruns marins emplissaient ses poumons.<p>

-J'adore cet endroit, lança Frankie en russe. J'aurais du t'amener ici plus tôt.

-C'est vrai, répondit-elle simplement.

Les deux jeunes filles ne trouvèrent rien à dire de plus. Puis une mouette vint chiper une frite sur le ponton et Frankie sourit.

-Viens, il faut que tu goûtes les pennes.

Mikhaila la suivit à l'intérieur, jusqu'à une petite table dans un coin tranquille, le plus loin possible des rares touristes. Frankie commanda deux plats de pâtes à un serveur et elles patientèrent en discutant en russe, parfois entrecoupé d'anglais, de tout et de rien, mais surtout du Jawad Diner, de la rue et de leurs projets communs pour l'été prochain. Mikhaila se sentait légère, sereine, et n'avait pas envie d'annoncer à la jeune américaine le contrat qu'elle avait passé avec le Comte.

-Mik, tu as vu le beau gosse là-bas ? glissa Frankie en désignant une table près des toilettes.

Mikhaila hocha vaguement la tête. Le jeune homme s'était assis quelques minutes plus tôt et elle avait remarqué que Frankie ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Il est pas un peu vieux pour toi ?

-Que nenni, ma chère. Des comme ça, j'en mange tous les jours au petit-déjeuner.

Elle gloussa, et Mikhaila ne put s'empêcher de rire. Rire qui attira l'attention dudit beau gosse, et il jeta un coup d'œil aux jeunes filles. La russe se figea en le reconnaissant.

-Oh putain de merde, maugréa-t-elle.

-Mik ?

Néa Walker.

Le charmant chimiste qu'elle avait croisé sur un canapé.

L'être troublant qui disait connaître le Comte _d'une certaine manière_.

-Mik, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… Non, je viens de penser à un truc, dit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire.

Elle avait juré de ne rien dire à Frankie avant que le Comte ne la contacte à nouveau, mais la présence de Néa lui rappela qu'elle risquait de manquer de temps.

-Il faudra que je te parle, après, ajouta-t-elle.

Frankie haussa un sourcil, méfiante.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-Trop de monde. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle sourit encore et la jeune américaine baissa les yeux sur ses pennes. Mikhaila changea de sujet, tout en surveillant Néa du coin de l'œil. L'instant suivant, un autre homme le rejoignit et la jeune fille se crispa.

Sheryl.

Elle était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais le regard glacé du chimiste et le sourire froid du Noah laissaient deviner beaucoup de tensions et de rancœurs. Calmement, Mikhaila laissa Frankie choisir des desserts et se rendit aux toilettes. Néa semblait l'avoir reconnue, mais Sheryl n'en montrait aucun signe. Les sanitaires étaient suffisamment proches de leur table pour que, collée à la porte, la jeune fille puisse suivre leur conversation.

-Faire quoi ? demanda Néa d'une voix blasée qui la surprit.

-Une mise en scène, si vous préférez, répondit Sheryl avec un mépris évident.

-Hm, une fausse mort. Vous comptez vous suicider à ma place ou… ?

-Non, évidemment, répliqua-t-il sèchement. J'ai trouvé un homme de votre corpulence qui s'est porté volontaire.

-Volontaire pour mourir ? railla-t-il. Combien vous l'avez payé ?

-Cinquante mille dollars reviendront à sa femme et ses enfants, naturellement.

-Vraiment ?

Il y eut un bref silence, et Mikhaila devina un sourire narquois sur les lèvres du Noah.

-Je vois, dit lentement Néa. Et pour l'identification du corps ?

-On fera en sorte de brûler l'intégralité du véhicule, corps compris.

-Mais il n'y a pas-

-Si, les empreintes dentaires. Ce genre de fichiers est d'une telle facilité à échanger.

-Et si Adam l'apprend ?

Sheryl tiqua.

-Aucune chance.

-…C'est sûrement mieux ainsi, dit-il d'une voix traînante où perçait la tristesse.

-Exact.

-Vous me haïssez à ce point, Sheryl ?

-Oui. Vous avez encore d'autres questions stupides ?

-Non.

-Bien. Essayais au moins de disparaître convenablement.

-Oh, je suis doué pour ça.

-Je n'en doute pas

Mikhaila s'écarta de la porte, attendit une minute supplémentaire et retourna à sa table. Sheryl était parti et Néa payait le café qu'il avait pris au comptoir.

-Je t'ai pris une panna cotta, lança Frankie.

La russe n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait être.

-Merci.

-De rien.

-Frankie, tu sais garder un secret ? murmura-t-elle en ignorant le regard de Néa posé sur elle quand il sortit du restaurant.

-Seigneur, je crois bien que oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Pourquoi ?

-Il y a un tas de choses dont il faut que je te parle, mais personne ne doit être au courant.

* * *

><p><em>2 Mars 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Manoir Noah_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Tyki courrait presque quand il atteignit la chambre du Comte. Il était sorti précipitamment quand Sheryl l'avait appelé, et le compteur de sa Cadillac s'était affolé quand il avait pris l'autoroute. Il était néanmoins resté prudent et concentré, refusant de crever comme un con dans un accident de la route. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés pour les arranger un peu et ouvrit la porte.<p>

Le Comte était assis à son bureau, comme souvent, et Wisely allongé sur son lit.

-Ah, te voilà enfin.

-Bonjour, Comte. Est-ce que Néa est vraiment-

-Oui, coupa-t-il. Sheryl l'a confirmé.

Tyki eut un regard inquiet pour le chef des Noah. Il semblait fatigué, agacé, et pourtant très calme. S'il souffrait du suicide du chimiste, il n'en montrait rien – comme toujours, se rappela le portugais. Mais le Comte était un homme fort, et il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

-Wisely, appela-t-il doucement en jetant un coup d'œil au jeune homme.

Le chef des Noah eut un demi-sourire teinté d'ironie.

-Il nous a encore fait une belle crise d'angoisse, dit-il. J'ai eu du mal à le calmer, et Sheryl a pris l'initiative de t'appeler.

-Il a bien fait, répondit-il distraitement.

Tyki se rapprocha lentement du lit et s'accroupit. Wisely était couché sur le flanc, ses yeux dorés perdus dans le vague et son corps agité de tremblements spasmodiques. Le portugais posa une main sur son épaule.

-Hé, Wis', murmura-t-il tendrement. Tu m'entends, Wis' ?

Le jeune homme hocha vivement la tête et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Tyki embrassa ses cheveux blancs et, patiemment, l'aida à se redresser. À part le jeune homme, il n'y avait que Road – et sans doute d'une manière ou d'une autre le Comte – qui tenait vraiment à Néa Walker. Les autres Noah le considéraient avec méfiance et gardaient leurs distances avec le chimiste, alors que Sheryl ne cachait plus sa haine démesurée pour l'homme.

-Merci, mon petit Tyki.

Le portugais arqua un sourcil.

-Tu es certain de vouloir quitter le Manoir ? ajouta-t-il. Wisely a besoin de toi, tu sais.

-Je sais.

Le Noah prit le jeune homme par la taille et le soutint jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Il osait à peine le regarder – il le sentait trembler et pleurer contre lui, et même réduit à l'état d'un animal blessé, il était toujours aussi bandant.

* * *

><p><em>11:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Depuis qu'il avait mis Néa dehors, le Comte ne dormait plus.<p>

-Il me faut une garantie, Mademoiselle Stepanovitch.

Bookman traduisit et la jeune fille hocha lentement la tête. Le Comte posa un papier en couleur sur la table et les doigts blancs de Mikhaila la firent glisser jusqu'à elle. C'était une photo d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux clairs et vifs, vêtue d'un sweat noir sur une jupe en cuir, coupée au niveau des genoux et prise de côté. Il y avait des immeubles en arrière-plan et le trottoir sale de la rue.

-Elle a vingt quatre ans et elle s'appelle Chomesuke, précisa le Comte. Elle vit à Compton, au _Judas Building_.

Le chef des Noah passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et lâcha un soupir las.

-Une vraie salope. Rusée, bien entraînée, toujours armées. Il faudra y aller en douceur, la prendre par surprise.

Il attendit que Bookman ait fini de traduire pour poser un autre objet sur la table – un pistolet argenté à la crosse noire.

-Magnum 44.

Mikhaila prit lentement l'arme et la retourna dans sa main. Elle était plus lourde que son Beretta.

-Il est chargé, ajouta-t-il.

La jeune fille inspira une longue goulée d'air et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la photo.

-Quand et où ?

-Demain, chez elle. Vous irez avec Skin, un de mes hommes.

-Bien.

-La salope détient peut-être des informations importantes, c'est pourquoi Skin procédera à un interrogatoire.

Torture, corrigea Mikhaila quand Bookman traduisit.

-Ensuite, ce sera à vous.

Le Comte braqua son regard froid dans ses yeux bleus, et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la crosse du Magnum.

-Ne me décevez pas, Mademoiselle.

Elle acquiesça.

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, Comte.

* * *

><p><em>3 Mars 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Compton<em>

_Judas Building_

* * *

><p><em>11:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>La rue s'insinuait en elle, lentement, vicieusement, et bientôt ses hurlements fous firent monter l'adrénaline dans son sang. Elle était avachie contre le rebord de la fenêtre, adossée contre le mur, ses longues jambes allongées devant elle et ses bras croisées sur sa poitrine. D'une main, elle tenait le flingue et, de l'autre, son paquet de Malboro presque vide. Un peu comme elle, finalement. Elle tira sur sa clope et leva les yeux au plafond.<p>

Chomesuke ne criait pas.

Elle gémissait, de temps à autre, mais ne se plaignait pas. La Bitche savait que la mort était proche, de toute façon. La jeune fille blonde qui attendait près de la fenêtre semblait ambassadrice de la fin. Habillée comme un homme, toute en noir, elle ne daigna pas lui accorder un seul regard. Skin, lui, ne la quittait pas des yeux. Après les brûlures de cigarettes, il avait commencé à la frapper à mains nues.

Chome souffrait atrocement. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, lui suppliait de réagir. Mais le Noah avait attaché ses mains dans son dos et brisé sa cheville droite. Ce n'était néanmoins pas lui qui l'avait surprise en haut des escaliers. Non, c'était la blonde. Elle était couchée devant la porte de son appartement, et Chome l'avait prise pour une junkie.

Sauf que dès qu'elle avait posé une main hésitante sur son épaule, la lame avait surgi et s'était plantée dans son bras. Puis Skin l'avait saisi par la taille et entraîné dans l'appartement. Mais ça, c'était une heure plus tôt.

-Allez, crache le morceau, sale pute.

-Fuck, bredouilla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Le poing du Noah s'écrasa contre sa hanche et elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Elle attendit que la douleur s'estompe un peu pour pencher la tête sur le côté et cracher du sang sur le lino. Rouvrant les yeux, elle vit que la jeune fille blonde n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Hé, petite, appela le Noah.

-Quoi ? répliqua-t-il sèchement en tirant sur sa clope.

-Elle veut toujours pas parler. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

La blonde haussa les épaules avec dédain.

-Continue.

-OK.

Mikhaila commençait à en avoir marre. Mais le Comte attendait des informations, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que la fille craque.

-Allez, parle !

Le poing rencontra violemment son estomac, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé.

-Parle, je te dis ! gueula Skin.

Voyant que Chomesuke remuait les lèvres, il se pencha pour l'écouter.

-…a-te… outre.

-Hein ?

Elle cracha un peu de sang sur le côté.

-Va… te faire …_enculer_, gros con.

Skin lui flanqua une gifle et se redressa pour lui coller un coup de pied dans le ventre.

-Elle parle pas.

Mikhaila écrasa son mégot sur le lino et soupira.

-Je sais.

-Bon, c'est à toi.

La jeune fille se leva, épousseta son jean et s'approcha lentement de Chome. Ses longs cheveux cuivrés tombaient sur son visage et elle avait un œil gonflé et bleuté.

-Tu ne veux rien dire ? demanda-t-elle avec un fort accent russe.

-Fuck, articula-t-elle.

Skin essuya ses mains sur son t-shirt.

-Je laisse tomber, elle dira rien.

Mikhaila hocha vaguement la tête. Chomesuke, elle, eut envie de pleurer. Mais ce serait un cadeau qu'elle leur ferait, alors elle serra les dents et pensa à Marian. Mikhaila rangea son paquet de clopes dans la poche de son manteau et retira la sécurité du Magnum. Elle visa un point invisible sur le front de la Bitche et tira. La détonation claqua dans l'air, couverte par le gargouillis du sang. Puis la jeune fille baissa son arme et contourna le cadavre pour sortir de l'appartement.

* * *

><p><em>Wait a moment<em>,_ please_ : attendez un instant, s'il vous plait.

Vous avez de la neige, vous ? Moi pas, peut-être demain. Ce serait chouette, parce que d'abord, la neige c'est joli, et qu'éventuellement, les cours seraient annulés. Marrant, c'est surtout le deuxième point qui nous pousse tous à jeter des coups d'œils impatients à la fenêtre, hein ?


	37. Chapitre 37

_SHARP TASTE _

**Rating** : entre T et M, difficile à dire.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres.

On continue avec le flash-back géant.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 37<strong>

* * *

><p><em>4 Mars 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Manoir Noah_

* * *

><p><em>09:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila s'assit en songeant que la salle d'exécution lui semblait toujours aussi froide et désagréable. Elle posa le Magnum sur la table, et le bruit métallique se répercuta dans toute la pièce. Sheryl vint prendre place face à elle, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.<p>

-Le Comte et Bookman sont occupés pour le moment, c'est pourquoi je suis chargé de vous transmettre les ordres.

-Bien.

-Skin pensait que vous l'aideriez à déplacer le corps, ajouta-t-il.

Mikhaila haussa les épaules avec dédain.

-Je ne suis pas payée pour.

Sheryl eut un vague hochement de tête avant de désigner les deux enveloppes cartonnées posées sur la table.

-Je vous en prie.

La jeune fille les fit glisser jusqu'à elle et les ouvrit. La première contenait dix mille dollars, pour l'exécution de la Bitche, et la seconde vingt mille, en guise d'avant-goût pour les jours à venir. Elle les rangea soigneusement dans son sac et leva les yeux vers Sheryl.

-Je commence quand ?

-Dès ce soir.

Mikhaila encaissa en silence.

-Le lieu de vie du Beau Mec et de ses hommes est une ancienne fabrique de chaussures à South Central. Vous la trouvez facilement en demandant aux passants. Pas de véhicule pour cette fois-ci, ce serait trop voyant. Il vous faudra être discrète et prudente, Mademoiselle Stepanovitch. Marian Cross est un homme méfiant, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il est plus faible face aux femmes.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et ignora le coup d'œil insistant du Noah sur son jean large et son sweat masculin.

-Et changer d'identité, continua-t-il. Un nom russe, pour rester en accord avec votre accent.

-Je peux choisir moi-même ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Mikhaila réfléchit un moment.

-Miroslava. Miroslava Petrov.

-Bien. Vous viendrez ici tous les trois jours au minimum, ou plus en cas d'informations importantes ou de problèmes.

-D'accord, dit-elle.

-Si tout se passe bien, je vous remettrais entre cinq et dix mille dollars à chaque rendez-vous.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se demanda au bout de combien de temps elle pourrait rembourser à Jawad et Frankie tout ce qu'elle leur devait.

-Si vous n'avez aucune question, vous pouvez y aller, acheva-t-il.

Elle hésita à peine avant d'interroger, d'une voix détachée et indifférente où perçait son accent sec :

-Vous allez souvent à San Diego ?

Sheryl fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

-Le Latte Café, ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? reprit-elle.

-…Pourquoi cette question, Mademoiselle ?

-Je vous ai croisé là-bas, jeudi dernier, mais vous ne m'avez pas vu.

Sheryl se figea.

-Pardon ?

-Si vous vous en prenez à Frankie ou quelqu'un d'autre, je dirais tout au Comte. Je doute qu'il soit ravi d'apprendre que vous avez forcé Néa Walker à disparaître.

-Je ne l'ai pas _forcé_, contredit-il sans conviction.

Mikhaila s'autorisa un sourire – mais intérieurement, elle bouillonnait de rage.

-Ah, il avait le choix, peut-être ?

Sheryl grinça des dents.

-Peu importe. Il me fallait, pour le bien des Noah, éliminer cette nuisance, dit-il très vite, et cela ne vous concerne pas. Maintenant, mademoiselle, si vous n'avez pas de questions, vous-

La jeune fille se leva précipitamment, renversant la chaise. Sheryl eut à peine le temps de tendre une main vers le Magnum avant que Mikhaila ne colle le canon de son Beretta sur son front et ne murmure à son oreille, à genoux sur la table :

-Ne reparle plus jamais de lui comme ça.

Sheryl cessa un instant de respirer.

-Bien.

Elle s'écarta lentement de lui, son Beretta toujours braqué vers son front, et vida le barillet de Magnum. Elle fit tomber chaque balle dans son sac avant de reposer l'arme vide sur la table et de quitter la pièce.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_The Jawad Diner_

* * *

><p><em>03:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Frankie s'appuya sur le plan de travail pour retirer ses escarpins.<p>

-J'ai horriblement mal aux pieds, maugréa-t-elle en russe. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était dur de faire le service toute seule.

Mikhaila plongea les mains dans l'eau chaude.

-C'est le jour de congé de Ji ?

-Moui. Et Zha Hua n'a pas pu venir, aujourd'hui. Tu finis pas ? ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son assiette à moitié pleine de _Cobb Salad_ posée sur la table.

-Non, sers-toi.

Frankie prit l'assiette et s'adossa au plan de travail. D'un geste distrait, elle remit une mèche de cheveux rouge derrière son oreille.

-En fait, Zha va sûrement démissionner, ajouta-t-elle en piochant un morceau de poulet.

Mikhaila arqua un sourcil surpris.

-Il y a un problème avec Jawad ?

-Oh, non, rien à voir. Zha s'entend avec tout le monde, ici, et elle adore ce job. Le problème, c'est qu'on a eu une dizaine de bagarres en une semaine. Et ça risque d'empirer, ce n'est encore que le début de la guerre.

-…La guerre, hein ?

Frankie mangea un morceau de bacon et se lécha distraitement les doigts.

-Ouais. Comme Jawad a passé un accord avec le chef Lee, les Noah et leurs soutiens n'arrêtent pas de venir chercher des noises aux Exorcistes qui passent au Diner. Hier, un dealer s'est même fait cassé le bras. Alors j'ai demandé à Jawad d'en parler avec le chef Lee, mais il a refusé, évidemment.

Mikhaila soupira.

-On ne peut rien faire d'autre ?

-Nan. Si on entre dans le conflit, on perd notre neutralité et on s'expose à tous les risques.

La russe ne trouva rien à dire de plus et termina la tournée de vaisselle en silence. Frankie, l'appétit coupé par le souvenir de l'angle tordu du bras du dealer, reposa rapidement l'assiette de _Cobb Salad_.

-Il faut que je te parle, murmura Mikhaila en s'essuyant les mains.

Et merde, songea Frankie en remettant ses escarpins avant de la suivre dehors. Il faisait encore froid et le ciel était dégagé. Elle frissonna.

-Clope ?

Mikhaila eut un hochement de tête et prit la Malboro que la jeune fille lui tendait. Allumant leur cigarette de la flamme de son briquet, Frankie amorça un sourire.

-Tu étais chez les Noah ce matin, pas vrai ?

-Oui. Ils veulent que je parte vivre dans la rue, répondit-elle sans préciser.

Frankie tira lentement sur sa cigarette.

-Tu t'en vas, alors.

Mikhaila eut un hochement de tête, mais comme l'américaine ne la regardait pas, elle finit par souffler :

-Oui. Je…

La lumière du jour donnait un éclat sanguin aux cheveux rouges de Frankie. Elle fixait le ciel, comme souvent.

-Je suis désolée, acheva-t-elle en tapotant sa clope pour en faire tomber la cendre.

-Je croyais que tu haïssais le Comte.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui refuser quoique ce soit.

Frankie recracha un peu de fumée.

-Et s'il te demandait de le sucer, tu le ferais ? lança-t-elle avec nonchalance.

Mikhaila prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait quand elle répondit.

-Oui. Sinon, il vous tuera, toi ou Jawad.

L'américaine eut un brusque éclat de rire, sec et dénué de toute joie.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Frankie, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Oh que si, ma belle ! Imagine-toi à quatre pattes devant le Comte, et tu verras comme c'est tordant !

La russe essaya de sourire sans y parvenir. Elle était furieuse, furieuse contre Frankie qui refusait de comprendre et contre elle-même qui était incapable de la protéger.

-Emmène-moi avec toi, Mik, dit-elle avec un accent de désespoir dans la voix.

Elle pleurait, maintenant, et quand Mikhaila tendit une main vers son visage, elle recula.

-Je connais tout de la rue, tu le sais très bien, puisque c'est moi qui t'aie tout appris sur les Noah et le Comte.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle platement. Je sais. Néanmoins-

-La rue est comme chez moi, coupa-t-elle vivement. J'en ai besoin. C'est vital.

Mikhaila écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette contre le mur.

-Je ne peux pas, c'est trop dangereux.

Et en disant ça, elle savait déjà ce que l'américaine allait lui répondre.

-Oh, bien sûr ! Mais pour toi qui parle à peine anglais et connaît la rue depuis deux semaines, c'est un jeu d'enfant, hein ?

Frankie la fusilla du regard, ses yeux noisette embués de larmes.

-Tu comptes m'abandonner là ?

-Tu n'es pas seule, il y a Jawad, et-

-Arrête ça, Mik, c'est insupportable ! Je ne te mens pas, moi !

-Ah oui ? lâcha-t-elle en laissant la colère l'envahir. Tu t'es bien regardé, avec tes airs de bourgeoise et tes grands discours ? Tu n'es qu'une gamine arrogante et pourrie gâtée, rien de plus ! Tu ne survivras pas deux jours dans la rue !

Mikhaila lui lança un regard glacé avant de retourner en cuisine. Frankie garda les yeux rivés sur la porte ouverte un moment, puis elle laissa tomber sa cigarette sur le bitume et entra. Le manteau de la russe avait disparu et, en passant dans la salle, elle trouva Jawad au comptoir, abasourdi.

-Frankie ? Tu pleures ?

-Oui, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine. Où est Mik ?

Le cuisinier essuya doucement les joues humides de la jeune fille et soupira.

-Elle est partie, je crois. Elle avait l'air furieuse. Vous vous êtes disputées ?

-Hm, oui. Elle va vivre dans la rue.

Jawad arqua un sourcil.

-Ah.

Frankie agrippa le tablier du cuisinier et se remit à pleurer.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South Central_

* * *

><p><em>09:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Marian Cross porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et avala goulûment une longue gorgée de whisky. L'odeur de la rue était teintée de sang, et les bruits qui montaient dans l'air étaient tous fous, insensés. Le Beau Mec aimait entendre cette symphonie. Jamais South ne lui avait semblé aussi instable, aussi tourmenté. C'était jouissif – et un instant, il en oublia presque que Chome n'était pas venue bosser aujourd'hui et que son appart était vide.<p>

Marian baissa le bras et rejeta ses longs cheveux roux en arrière. Posté à l'angle de l'ancienne fabrique de chaussures, il profitait de la lumière froide des lampadaires pour mater les formes alléchantes des filles qui tapinaient en face. Il en connaissait quelques unes, et certaines souriaient en le voyant. Un type malingre qui les surveillait du coin de l'œil, lui, tirait la gueule – le Beau Mec avait le don de s'attirer la haine des macs.

Il allait retourner à l'intérieur quand quelqu'un vint vers lui. Il était jeune, visiblement, entre seize et vingt ans, et avait de courts cheveux blonds qui prenaient des reflets blancs à la lueur des lampadaires. Quand ses yeux bleus glacés se posèrent sur lui, Marian sentit un frisson parcourir son échine.

-Vous êtes Marian Cross ? dit le type avec une voix féminine à l'accent sec et rauque.

-Ouaip.

Il approcha encore et le Beau Mec sourit en voyant que c'était une jeune fille habillée comme un homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

-J'ai besoin d'argent.

Elle s'exprimait plutôt bien, mais il devina que l'anglais n'était pas sa langue natale. Polonais ou russe, peut-être. Il nota aussi qu'elle avait un joli visage, très fin et anguleux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire, gamine ? ajouta-t-il, intrigué.

-Presque tout.

-Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver.

Marian entra dans l'ancienne fabrique de chaussures, prudemment suivie de la jeune fille.

-Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Miroslava Petrov.

-Trop long, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. T'as pas plus court ?

-Mira ? proposa-t-elle.

-Hm, c'est mieux.

Mikhaila acquiesça. Cela avait été encore plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré.

* * *

><p><em>6 Mars 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South Central_

* * *

><p><em>11:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Link jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille blonde assise à l'autre bout de la pièce.<p>

-Vous êtes sûr de vous, patron ?

Marian eut un bref hochement de tête et tira sur sa clope.

-Elle a éliminé quelqu'un pour moi, sans problèmes. Elle vise bien.

-Comme Chome ? dit-il dans un souffle.

-Pas si bien. Mais bien quand même.

Link réfléchit un instant.

-Bon, c'est d'accord.

-…Pourquoi je te demande ton avis, d'ailleurs ? remarqua-t-il.

-Parce que je n'ai pas la moindre confiance en vos talents de recruteur, patron.

-C'est pourtant moi qui t'aie embauché, gamin.

-Soit. Mais nous sommes en guerre, alors il vaut mieux rester méfiant.

Marian haussa les épaules avec dédain.

-Le gosse et rabbit sont sortis ?

-Ils sont à Inglewood pour une cargaison de came.

Le Beau Mec tira sur sa cigarette. Link le trouvait distrait depuis la disparition de Chomesuke.

-T'as toujours pas avoué au gosse que t'étais dingue de lui, hein ?

-Patron, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, allez vous faire foutre.

-Mais t'es toujours aussi chatouilleux sur le sujet, gamin, dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Bon, va me chercher Krory, Bookman et Suman.

Link hocha la tête et disparut dans le couloir. Marian termina sa clope en fixant Mikhaila. La jeune fille était assise en tailleur sur un canapé, aux côtés des deux mexicains. Elle regardait le poste de télévision sans le voir, songeuse. Elle semblait sans cesse préoccupée par quelque chose, sans que le Beau Mec ne puisse deviner quoi. Elle l'intriguait, la troublait même.

Il ne savait dire si c'étaient ses yeux bleus glacés, sa silhouette fragile gâchée par ses vêtements masculins ou son accent rauque et sensuel.

Pourtant, celle qui disait s'appeler _Mira_ n'était pas belle. Elle était bien différente de ces filles à la poitrine bombée et aux hanches larges avec qui il couchait, de ces lèvres pulpeuses et rouges qu'il aimait embrasser et de ces corps aguicheurs qu'il désirait. Elle était loin de tout ça. Elle était néanmoins attirante, à sa manière. Marian passa une main dans ses cheveux roux et soupira. En fait, la seule autre personne qui l'intriguait ainsi était Néa.

Sauf que Néa s'était suicidé.

Quand Lavi lui avait montré l'article du L.A. Times, il avait eu envie de pleurer pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Il s'était néanmoins retenu et avait lancé avec une nonchalance forcée que c'était crédible, et que c'était même _tout à fait son style_.

-Patron ?

Marian sursauta et se tourna vers eux.

-Y'a une petite qui va bosser avec nous quelques temps, faut que je vous la présente, dit-il très vite.

Link le regardait avec inquiétude, et il détestait ça. Il n'était pas en sucre, bordel.

-Gamine, ramène tes fesses ! appela-t-il.

La jeune fille se leva aussitôt et vint les rejoindre.

-Bonjour.

Krory lui rendit son salut avec une légère timidité, et Suman lui sourit alors que Bookman – qu'elle avait immédiatement reconnu – hocha à peine la tête.

-Je suis Miroslava Petrov. Mais _Mira_ suffira, je crois, dit-elle en coulant un regard vers Marian.

Le Beau Mec l'ignora.

-Moi, c'est Arystar Krory.

-Suman Dark.

-Bookman.

-Soyez sympas, elle parle mal anglais, ajouta Marian.

-On fera notre possible, répliqua Link. Mais comprenez, Mira, qu'en période de guerre, nous sommes tous un peu tendus.

Mikhaila acquiesça.

-Je comprends.

* * *

><p><em>7 Mars 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Xiwan Harbor_

* * *

><p><em>03:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila était adossée au mur, les yeux rivés sur le vase de porcelaine posé sur le guéridon. Il n'était pas particulièrement beau, avec ses motifs floraux rose pâle, mais c'était le moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour fuir le regard de Marian. Il ne cessait de la fixer sans faire de commentaire, ne lui adressant la parole que pour lui donner un ordre ou lui proposer de l'accompagner. Ça lui foutait une trouille monstre, tant elle perdait son assurance face à lui.<p>

La jeune fille craignait qu'il ne découvre la vérité à son sujet.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas fait la moindre gaffe, n'avait montré aucune hésitation quant à son faux nom et, quand elle se rendait au Manoir, elle redoublait de méfiance et faisait tout un détour pour se rassurer. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle cherchait à faire, se rassurer – se convaincre que le Beau Mec et les Bitches n'avaient aucun doute sur son identité, que Jawad allait bien, que tout allait se passer à merveille et que bientôt elle pourrait revenir pour demander _pardon_ à Frankie.

Mikhaila lui avait dit des horreurs sous le coup de la colère, mais alors qu'elle quittait le Diner, elle avait choisi de ne pas faire demi-tour pour garder l'américaine hors de cette histoire d'infiltration. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, semblait-il. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attachement de Frankie à la rue, et ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'effrayait. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au Beau Mec, puis se concentra à nouveau sur le vase.

Marian Cross était assis face à elle, dans un fauteuil doré parfaitement accordé à son manteau noir et sa chemise au col ouvert. Avec ses jambes croisées et sa clope à la main, il avait une allure impérieuse. Encore une fois, elle le trouva beau. Elle détestait l'admettre, mais l'homme avait une aura chargée d'électricité et un charme fou. Néanmoins, ses manières de playboy l'agaçaient, tout comme son arrogance et sa désinvolture.

Sauf qu'elle le suivait presque partout, pour gagner sa confiance et renseigner Sheryl sur ses actes et ses paroles, alors elle faisait avec et se contentait de quelques soupirs.

-Mademoiselle Anita est prête à vous recevoir, lança une voix féminine.

Mikhaila leva les yeux du vase. La femme à la carrure d'athlète qui les avait fait entrer se tenait dans le couloir.

-Dis-moi, Mahoja, dit Marian alors qu'ils la suivaient jusqu'à la chambre de la patronne.

-Oui ?

-Vous n'avez pas d'emmerdes avec les clients, en ce moment ?

-…Nous avons eu quelques bagarres, admit-elle. Mais rien de très grave.

-Hésitez pas à me contacter, surtout.

Mahoja lui sourit.

-Vous gardez tout notre soutien, Marian, si c'est là le problème.

Marian haussa les épaules.

-Nan, je tiens juste à m'assurer que ça va pour vous. Je connais Anita, en cas d'emmerdes, elle n'osera pas m'appeler.

-Moi, je le ferais.

Il hocha vaguement la tête et, au moment d'entrer dans la chambre de Mademoiselle Anita, ajouta à Mahoja :

-Et désolé d'avoir impliqué Kié et Maosa dans toute cette merde.

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire triste et ferma la porte derrière eux. Mikhaila répéta mentalement ces paroles : ces noms faisaient parti des contrats qu'elle devait exécuter pour le Comte.

Chassant cette pensée, elle balaya la chambre du regard. C'était une pièce spacieuse, composée d'un grand lit, d'une commode, d'une coiffeuse et d'un coffre en bois massif. Des toiles colorées étaient accrochées au mur et d'épaisses étoffes de tissus dorées étaient jetées sur les meubles et les fauteuils. L'air avait une odeur sucrée de vanille et de fleurs séchées, et la femme qui se tenait debout près de la fenêtre était d'une telle beauté qu'elle n'entendit pas immédiatement Marian quand il lui dit de s'asseoir.

Elle s'exécuta après un bref silence gêné et dut retirer son manteau à cause de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la chambre. Le Beau Mec se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, et la femme s'installa face à lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux noir de jais ramenés en un chignon élégant sur sa nuque, et le teint très pâle d'une poupée de porcelaine.

Son visage aux traits délicats affichait une sérénité éthérée, et ses doux yeux sombres se posèrent sur Marian avec une tendresse infinie.

-Tu aurais pu faire l'effort de venir me voir avant, tout de même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, ma belle ? Je suis occupé, moi aussi.

Marian tira sur sa clope et chercha des yeux un cendrier. Anita lui en tendit un, avec un léger soupir.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas fumer ici.

-Ouais, je sais, marmonna-t-il. Tu as les infos que je t'ai demandé ?

Mikhaila arqua un sourcil intéressé. Sheryl lui avait un peu parlé de Mademoiselle Anita, l'ancienne maîtresse du Beau Mec et une des femmes les plus influentes de la rue, qui possédait, entre autres, le meilleur réseau d'informateurs de la Californie.

-Oui, évidemment.

La patronne du bordel arrangea les plis de son kimono.

-Néa Walker est effectivement décédé dans l'incendie de sa voiture. Les données de l'article que tu m'as apporté sont toutes vraies et la police vient de classer l'affaire comme un suicide.

-Bien, dit-il simplement.

Anita n'ajouta rien, consciente que toute parole était inutile face au chagrin qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de son ancien amant. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce type, mais Marian avait toujours gardé ses secrets. Mikhaila, elle, restait perplexe. Sheryl n'avait jamais évoqué un lien entre le Beau Mec et Néa.

-Tu ne nous présente pas ? demanda finalement Anita.

Marian tendit une main vers Mikhaila – elle était tiède et rugueuse, et ses fins doigts blancs glissèrent sur sa paume quand elle se leva. La sensation était agréable, troublante. Il la fit asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

-Elle a débarqué mardi en me demandant un job.

-Miroslava Petrov, dit-elle lentement à la patronne.

-Anita, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Tu l'as embauchée parce que tu avais besoin de bras supplémentaires ou parce qu'elle est jolie comme un cœur ? ajouta-t-il au Beau Mec avec une pointe d'amertume.

Marian lâcha sa main et eut un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux.

-J'en sais foutrement rien, ma belle. Mais elle vise bien.

-Hm. Je suis néanmoins ravie de te connaître, Miroslava.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu avais d'autres choses à me demander, Marian ?

-Nan.

Il se leva et sortit, sans même attendre Mikhaila. La jeune fille soupira et enfila son manteau.

-Au revoir, dit-elle avec son accent sec.

-Au revoir, répéta la patronne.

Anita regarda la jeune fille fermer doucement la porte derrière-elle. Elle avait vraiment de très beaux yeux bleus, et elle se demandait si Marian avait déjà couché avec elle ou s'il prévoyait de le faire.

* * *

><p><em>03:10 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Marian coinça une clope entre ses lèvres et leva les yeux au ciel. Le temps était radieux, et un peu de soleil lui faisait du bien. Il y avait encore des tas de trucs dont il voulait parler avec Anita, mais la présence de Miroslava le gênait un peu. Il n'aimait pas qu'un de ses Bitches connaisse ses faiblesses. Avec la patronne du bordel, c'était différent.<p>

Marian savait qu'elle l'aimait toujours, et ça lui faisait mal. Il était conscient qu'une femme aussi belle et généreuse n'avait rien à faire avec un connard dans son genre. Même s'il avait été incapable de lui rester fidèle, il faisait des efforts pour la garder à ses côtés. Elle était une amie précieuse et un soutien de taille, et avec la guerre qui commençait, il allait avoir besoin d'elle pour faire face à toutes les emmerdes qui allaient lui tomber dessus.

Il avait envie de lui dire combien il s'inquiétait pour Chomesuke. Combien il avait peur qu'on ne retrouve que son cadavre. Lui parler de Lenalee qui était morte par sa faute. Qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir réfléchi aux conséquences. Et que voir la rage pure et insensée dans le regard de Lavi quand il lui donnait les noms des types à exécuter le faisait culpabiliser.

Marian n'avait pas été foutu de protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers.

-Vous pourriez m'attendre, lança Mikhaila.

La jeune fille arriva à sa hauteur.

-Dis-moi, Mira.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle en fuyant son regard.

-Est-ce que je suis un sale type ?

Surprise, elle leva les yeux. Marian la fixait, patient.

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas, dit-elle lentement.

Puis elle ajouta, sans réfléchir :

-Mais vous seriez un homme meilleur en me donnant une cigarette.

Marian arqua un sourcil intéressé et sourit.

-Ah oui ?

-Hm.

L'homme sortit le paquet de Lucky Strike de la poche de son manteau et lui en tendit une.

-Merci.

Marian se pencha vers elle et, quand le claquement du briquet cingla d'air et que le souffle de la jeune fille effleura ses doigts, il revit les yeux dorés de Néa troublés par la fumée. Il l'embrassa. Geste spontané, irréfléchi, qui surprit trop Mikhaila pour qu'elle ne songe à le repousser. Ses lèvres avaient un goût acide d'alcool et de tabac, et sa langue vint chercher la sienne avec une lenteur lascive.

Il recula et tira sur sa cigarette en rangeant son briquet.

Elle l'observa un instant, indécise, puis lança avec désinvolture :

-Vous faîtes ça avec toutes les nouvelles ?

Marian eut un sourire carnassier.

-Ouaip.

C'était un mensonge, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas. Le Beau Mec n'embrassait jamais ses maîtresses.

* * *

><p><em>7 Mars 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Manoir Noah_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Sheryl semblait plus tendu qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait disposé une photo en couleur d'un homme et l'enveloppe habituelle sur la table, et se força à sourire quand Mikhaila s'assit face à lui.<p>

-Il y a un problème ? dit-elle aussitôt.

-Non, pas du tout.

Elle fronça les sourcils et prit l'enveloppe. Tout en recomptant les billets – dix mille dollars en coupures de dix et vingt –, elle garda un œil méfiant sur le Noah.

-Bien. Et ça ? articula-t-elle en désignant la photo.

Elle fit glisser le cliché jusqu'à elle et reconnut un Bitche.

-Arystar Krory. Vous l'avez sûrement déjà rencontré.

-Oui. C'est le prochain ?

-Exact. Trouvez son adresse et gagnez sa confiance, mais attendez encore avant de le tuer.

* * *

><p><em>11 Mars 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_The Jawad Diner_

* * *

><p><em>05:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila inspira profondément et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La salle n'avait pas changé, du moins le crut-elle au premier abord, avant de s'apercevoir que la vitre du fond était cassée et qu'il y avaient des impacts de balle sur le mur. Une large tâche sombre couvrait le carrelage, et même à cette distance, elle devina sans peine que c'était du sang séché. Jawad était au comptoir, occupé à trier de la paperasse, et il n'y avait pas un seul client.<p>

La jeune fille entra après un instant d'hésitation. Le cuisinier leva les yeux vers elle et arqua un sourcil surpris.

-Mikhaila ?

-Jawad, dit-elle avec un maigre sourire.

-…Hé bien, je ne pensais pas te revoir, avoua-t-il.

Elle vint s'asseoir au comptoir et fut soulagée de ne pas sentir les odeurs de cuisine sucrées et salées. Elle devait retourner dans la rue au plus tôt.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, et toi ? Tu as toujours des ennuis ?

-Tu veux parler des bagarres ?

Mikhaila acquiesça. Jawad mit un moment avant de répondre.

-Oui, il y en a eu. Une, en particulier, lâcha-t-il en désignant d'un geste de la main la vitre cassée et les impacts de balle. Un Exorciste s'est battu avec un soutien des Noah, quelque chose dans ce genre, et ça a très vite dégénéré. Deux morts et trois blessés.

La jeune fille laissa couler un silence.

-Ah. Tu as contacté le chef Lee ?

-Il a proposé de racheter le Diner. Et j'ai accepté.

Jawad esquissa un sourire triste.

-Je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Mikhaila le dévisagea.

-…Non merci, ça ira. Tu es sûr de toi, Jawad ?

-Je ne sais pas, il me semble que c'est la seule solution qu'il me reste.

-Mais enfin, le Diner compte beaucoup pour toi et-

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, abasourdie.

-Et Frankie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Rien.

Le cuisinier sembla plus atterré encore, mais la jeune fille ne s'en aperçut pas.

-Comment ça _rien_ ? Elle adore le Diner, elle n'aurait jamais laissé faire une chose pareille !

-Oui, sans doute.

-Je-

-Frankie est morte, vendredi dernier. Je suis désolé, Mikhaila, j'aurais aimé de te prévenir, mais tu étais toujours absente quand je passais te voir à Compton.

La jeune fille ferma brièvement les yeux.

-C'est pas vrai.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il tristement.

Elle hocha vaguement la tête. D'un geste automatique, elle sortit des liasses de billet de son sac et les posa sur le comptoir.

-Vingt deux mille dollars, pour couvrir mes dettes, annonça-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

-Hé bien…

Jawad contempla les billets verts.

-En temps normal, j'aurais refusé, mais avec la situation actuelle…

Mikhaila se leva précipitamment, chancelante.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ? s'enquit-il. Mik ?

-Oui, c'est bon. Comment ?

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Overdose. Apparemment, elle a pris de l'héro en trop grande quantité et son organisme ne l'a pas supporté. Des gens l'ont retrouvé à South Central et l'ont amené à l'hôpital, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

-Je vois.

Elle salua vaguement Jawad et sortit du Diner.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South Central_

* * *

><p><em>07:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Marian se demanda comment Chomesuke aurait réagi à sa place. La Bitche commençait à sérieusement lui manquer, et il avait perdu tout espoir de la revoir vivante. Il songeait qu'elle aurait fait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, au lieu de rester là bêtement à ruminer comme il le faisait. Le Beau Mec se trouvait de plus en plus indécis, depuis le début de la guerre.<p>

Puis Mikhaila retira son pull et Suman l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena au bureau de son patron. Patron qui suivit le mouvement, nota néanmoins avec un certain soulagement que la jeune fille portait un t-shirt sous son vêtement et désigna le vieux canapé en cuir brun.

-Allonge-la ici.

Suman s'exécuta et remit son pull à la jeune fille. Elle ne semblait pas de bonne humeur en arrivant à l'ancienne fabrique de chaussures, et quand les deux mexicains lui avaient proposé, pour la énième fois, de boire un coup avec eux, elle avait accepté.

-Mira, tu m'entends ?

-Der'mo. Soif.

-Tu as assez bu pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez garder un œil sur elle, patron ?

Marian fronça les sourcils et s'assit à son bureau.

-Il faut que j'aille aider Jill à transporter des armes, insista-t-il.

-Elle peut décuver toute seule.

Suman soupira.

-Si elle vomit, elle risque de s'étouffer. Vous pouvez bien la surveiller, non ? Juste le temps qu'elle aille mieux, dit-il. Si c'était Chomesuke-

-Chome ne se mettrait jamais dans un état pareil, coupa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Mikhaila.

-Peut-être, mais Mira est une Bitche alors prenez vos responsabilités.

Il se redressa et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Marian répondit :

-Tu pourrais le faire, toi ?

Suman se retourna.

-Quoi ?

-Veiller sur les Bitches.

-…Oui, sans doute, dit-il après une hésitation. Pourquoi ?

-Rien. Tu peux y aller, Suman.

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête et sortit.

* * *

><p><em>07:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>De là où elle était, Mikhaila ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il y avait le blanc sale du mur, l'acajou sombre du bureau en bois massif et où était posée une forme métallique – le Colt du Beau Mec, sans doute. Lui, il était assis, et elle ne distinguait qu'un peu de noir de son manteau. Le canapé en cuir, sous son corps tiède, crissa quand elle bougea. Elle se tourna sur le dos et referma les yeux. Puis il y avait ces bruits, ces cris et ces coups de feu, ce charivari de la rue. Elle détestait ça.<p>

Non, en fait, elle _haïssait _ça.

C'était insupportable d'entendre toute cette vie qui s'écoulait alors que Frankie était morte. Elle dormit un peu, quelques minutes à peine, et se réveilla avec la bouche pâteuse et l'esprit embrumé. Elle eut envie de vomir pendant un moment, et l'envie passa quand le briquet du Beau Mec claqua et que l'odeur de tabac vint jusqu'à elle. Ça lui rappela Frankie et elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

-Comment tu te sens ? dit-il d'une voix lointaine.

Mikhaila voulut répondre mais la nausée la reprit. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, respira lentement et attendit. Le blanc du mur, l'acajou du bureau, le gris du Colt, et maintenant le roux lumineux des cheveux de Marian.

-Tu veux vomir ?

-Non, parvint-elle à articuler.

-De l'eau ?

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il lui sembla qu'elle s'assoupit un moment, parce qu'à son réveil, Marian était accroupi à sa hauteur, une bouteille en plastique dans la main et une clope à moitié fumée entre les lèvres. Le noir de ses yeux luisait et elle le trouva beau à mourir.

-Redresse-toi, conseilla-t-il.

Mikhaila s'appuya sur l'accoudoir et s'assit. Elle prit la bouteille qu'il lui tendait et, buvant à petites gorgées, elle en oublia sa nausée tant l'homme la fixait avec intensité.

-Merci, bredouilla-t-elle en lui rendant la bouteille.

Marian posa une main sur sa cuisse et elle frissonna. Elle soutint son regard et ne protesta pas quand ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à sa hanche. Elle ne savait pas si elle en avait vraiment envie, si l'alcool ne la réussissait décidément pas ou si l'idée que le Beau Mec ne découvre la vérité à son sujet la tétanisa, mais elle ne bougea pas et le baiser qui suivit fut teinté d'une impatience des plus explicites.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Compton_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Ses mains glissèrent sur ses côtes et s'agrippèrent à ses hanches. Sa bouche remonta le long de son cou et ses dents vinrent chercher sa peau, juste derrière son oreille. Elle griffa son dos et gémit quand les coups se firent plus bruts, plus secs. Elle avait mal, mais elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. La douleur coulait dans tout son corps, poisseuse et nauséabonde, nettoyait les restes de culpabilité et lui faisait oublier la mort de Frankie.<p>

C'était horrible, de se dire qu'elle se faisait baiser par Marian alors que l'américaine ne verrait plus jamais le ciel, alors elle cessa de penser et appuya son front contre son épaule.

Le canapé-lit grinça quand il l'allongea et se coucha sur elle. Il frissonna en sentant ses seins froids sur son torse brûlant et, en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, il vit le trouble dans ses yeux bleus. Ses bras fins s'accrochaient désespérément à lui, et brusquement elle se mit à pleurer sans retenue. Les sanglots saccadés brisèrent le demi silence qui pesait dans l'appartement, mais Marian ne trouva rien à dire pour la calmer.

Il n'était pas un homme attentionné, il n'était pas gentil. Un instant, il le regretta. Mikhaila essuya vivement ses yeux et gémit plus douloureusement qu'avant. Il prit conscience de la souffrance qu'il lui infligeait, mais en ralentissant, elle protesta et il finit par reprendre. Elle ne pleura plus, mais les courbes tremblantes dessinées par les larmes luisirent à la lueur de l'ampoule nue jusqu'à la jouissance.

Marian se retira, se redressa, lâcha ses hanches. Il la regarda se lever pour enfiler un pull et essuyer ses joues avec une serviette. La jeune fille garda les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre et le noir au dehors. Il s'assit contre le mur qui logeait le canapé-lit, étendit ses jambes devant lui et alluma une clope. Il ne prit même pas la peine de reboutonner son jean et, tirant sur sa clope, jeta un coup d'œil à Mikhaila.

Son pull tombait sur ses épaules frêles et cachait le haut de ses cuisses. Elle avait un corps d'enfant, avec des omoplates et des côtes saillantes, des hanches étroites et des jambes maigres et finement galbées. Et cette peau, blanche comme de la porcelaine, translucide à la lumière.

-Ces bruits, Marian, dit-elle lentement, et son accent rauque et sensuel buta sur son prénom.

Il la laissa continuer en recrachant un peu de fumée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, ces bruits ?

-La symphonie de la rue, ma jolie. Tu aimes ?

Lui ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

-Je déteste, répondit-elle.

Marian eut un sourire narquois. La jeune fille resta un moment à la fenêtre avant de venir se coucher aux côtés du Beau Mec.

-Cigarette.

Il lui tendit et glissa une main sur sa cuisse quand elle tira sur la clope. Elle le repoussa aussitôt, marmonna quelque chose en russe et se tourna sur le côté. Marian ne réagit pas, brusquement épuisé, et reboutonna sa chemise et son jean avant de se lever et de remettre son holster. Il eut un dernier regard neutre pour la jeune fille à moitié endormie, sa cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, puis attrapa son manteau et sortit de l'appartement.

* * *

><p><em>12 Mars 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South Central_

* * *

><p><em>08:30 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Marian ne fut pas surpris de trouver Mira dans l'ancienne fabrique de chaussures, en jean et sweat informe, occupée à montrer à Jill comment démonter son Tokarev pour le nettoyer.<p>

-'Lut, patron, lança la Bitche.

-Salut, ma belle. Mira, tu peux venir deux minutes ?

La jeune fille le suivit dans le couloir de son bureau, impassible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

Marian retrouva son accent sec avec plaisir.

-Rien.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et, comme elle ne le repoussait pas, posa une main gantée sur ses fesses. Il avait eu des doutes sur la manière d'agir avec elle maintenant qu'il l'avait baisée, et le trouble qu'il ressentait toujours en croisant son regard froid l'inquiétait, mais après tout elle était une gonzesse comme les autres. Elle n'allait être qu'une maîtresse de plus, tout simplement.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

_Cobb salad_ : salade typiquement américaine très courante en Californie, composée de salade, de tomate, de bacon, poulet, œuf dur, avocat, fromage, et d'un tas d'autres trucs.

V'là.


	38. Chapitre 38

_SHARP TASTE _

**Rating** : M pour cette fois, question de précautions.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 38<strong>

* * *

><p><em>14 Mars 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Inglewood_

* * *

><p><em>02:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>On accédait à l'immeuble par une porte principale fracturée depuis des lustres, et le local à poubelles de derrière. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine d'étages, tous surpeuplés par un ramassis de junkies, de putes et de trafiquants d'armes, pour qui les coups de feu étaient une habitude. Au final, ce serait aussi facile que pour l'autre Bitche, la fille avec un prénom qui commençait par un <em>C<em>.

Mikhaila retint néanmoins que la cage d'escaliers qui menait à l'appartement d'Arystar Krory était plus étroite.

-J'ai un pull qui devrait t'aller, assura-t-il en entrant.

Elle hocha la tête et le vit disparaître dans sa chambre. Avec l'autre Bitche, elle avait toutes ces informations par Sheryl, mais maintenant qu'elle était sur le terrain, elle préférait prendre ses repères elle-même. Krory revint avec un pull en laine rouge bordeau.

-Merci.

-Oh, de rien.

Mikhaila alla se changer dans la chambre. Elle avait bousculé Suman tout à fait sciemment alors qu'il transportait les commandes du Poker à l'ancienne fabrique de chaussures, et un peu de sauce avait tâché son sweat. Krory était avec eux, et avec son caractère doux et volontaire – du moins quand il n'avait pas une arme dans les mains, avait-elle remarqué – il lui avait aussitôt proposé d'aller se changer chez lui.

C'est vicieux, songea-t-elle en remerciant Krory pour la énième fois. Vicieux, mais plaisant.

Les Noah voulaient se venger ? Très bien. Elle aussi, elle pouvait bien en profiter. C'était la rue qui était responsable de la mort de Frankie, après tout.

* * *

><p><em>16 Mars 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South Central_

* * *

><p><em>05:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Marian tira sur sa cigarette et la passa à Mikhaila. Elle recracha la fumée par la fenêtre à moitié ouverte et, après un bref coup d'œil sur la circulation, lui rendit la clope.<p>

-Foutus embouteillages, marmonna-t-il.

Ils étaient bloqués sur l'autoroute depuis presque une heure, après une visite rapide chez un dealer. Avec le studio de Compton brûlé par les Exorcistes, celui où il stockait des clopes et de la cocaïne, le Beau Mec cherchait des planques plus sûres pour ses cargaisons diverses, assez proches de L.A. et suffisamment loin du chef Lee.

-Y'a une cassette dans la boîte à gants, ma jolie.

-Sans doute, répliqua-t-elle sans bouger.

-Mira.

-Oui, patron, ironisa-t-elle. Bien sûr, patron.

Mikhaila s'exécuta et tendit la cassette au Beau Mec. Elle était plus confiante avec lui depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble, plus spontanée. Il alluma le lecteur et les accords vifs de la guitare sèche de _Big River_ emplirent la voiture. _Hello, I'm Johnny Cash_, lança une voix grave et masculine, divinement rocailleuse. Elle appuya sa tête contre le dossier du siège, tournée vers le Beau Mec, vers le sourire simple et ravi qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Il tira une bouffée de tabac et, d'un geste théâtral, tapota la cigarette par la fenêtre ouverte pour en faire tomber la cendre.

Puis sa main gantée glissa du volant dans un chuintement aigu et vint monter le son du lecteur audio. Mikhaila entendait à peine la musique, les yeux rivés sur le visage souriant de Marian. Elle devait passer au Manoir Noah, après. Sheryl lui avait promis vingt mille dollars pour l'exécution de Krory. Son absence totale de culpabilité l'inquiétait un peu. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un monstre d'indifférence.

_Ne vous laissez pas engloutir par la rue, Mikhaila_, lui avait-on dit un jour.

C'était un mois plus tôt, et pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé un siècle depuis sa rencontre avec Néa Walker. C'était presque terrifiant de se dire que quelques semaines auparavant, elle faisait la vaisselle au Jawad Diner et que, pendant la pause, Frankie venait fumer une clope avec elle. Le Diner était aux mains de Komui Lee, maintenant, et la jeune fille était morte. Quant à elle-même, il lui était impossible de mettre des mots sur sa situation.

Il faudra sans doute que je paye un jour, songea-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir le sourire sur le visage de Marian.

* * *

><p><em>17 Mars 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Inglewood_

* * *

><p><em>02:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Arystar Krory haletait, le corps lacéré par des dizaines de coups, peut-être des centaines – il avait rapidement perdu le compte, quand la douleur était devenue si puissante qu'il avait à moitié sombré dans l'inconscience. Il était avachi sur le parquet grinçant, pieds et mains liés, le visage tourné vers le mur. Le Noah fit une pause, un instant, et Krory profita du peu de répit qui s'offrait à lui pour faire le point.<p>

Il était rentré chez lui et avait trouvé la jeune Mira devant la porte de son appartement. Elle semblait épuisée, et il l'avait fait entré sans se poser de questions. Un objet lourd avait heurté violemment l'arrière de son crâne et, quand il avait repris connaissance, il avait reconnu le Noah. Tyki Mikk, en jean délavé et manteau ouvert sur une chemise blanche, une clope coincée entre les lèvres, avait commencé par le frapper à mains nues avant de le molester avec sa ceinture.

Mikhaila était toujours là, assise dans un coin de la pièce, son Beretta posée devant elle et ses yeux froids braqués sur le livre ouvert sur ses cuisses. Il l'avait appelé plusieurs fois, mais elle n'avait pas daigné lui répondre. Krory ne comprenait pas.

-Mira, tenta-t-il d'une voix brisée. Mira.

La jeune fille tourna une page de son bouquin avec une lenteur délibérée.

-Te fatigue pas, vieux. Elle est avec nous.

Tyki lui flanqua un coup de pied dans les côtes et sourit.

-Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu sais sur la came, ajouta-t-il.

Krory ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration pendant que le Noah faisait claquer sa ceinture. Il faut que je gagne du temps, pensa-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

Tyki arqua un sourcil, se pencha sur le corps recroquevillé de Krory et soupira bruyamment.

-Putain c'est pas vrai…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Mira.

-Il est dans les vapes, maugréa-t-il en le giflant pour le réveiller.

-Tu l'as tué ?

-Je te dis qu'il est dans les vapes, shit !

Mikhaila posa son livre sur le parquet, prit son Beretta et se leva. Les vêtements abîmés de la Bitche laissaient sa chair à vif. Les marques violacées de la ceinture étaient visibles, là où la peau était salement écorchée, et les zébrures de sang luisaient à la lumière.

-La pute était plus résistante ? proposa Tyki.

-Non. C'est toi qui en as trop fait.

Le Noah grimaça. Il ne supportait pas que cette gamine arrogante qui se permettait de le prendre de haut, et surtout il n'aimait pas le dégoût que lui inspiraient ses yeux bleus glacés. Tyki fit machinalement claquer sa ceinture sur le parquet, sans quitter Mikhaila du regard, comme une menace. Elle l'ignora, trouva un torchon propre dans la petite cuisine de l'appartement et fit couler l'eau pour l'humidifier.

Elle s'accroupit à la hauteur de la Bitche et le tourna de l'autre côté pour appliquer doucement le linge mouillé sur son front. Le geste arracha un gloussement au Noah – on aurait dit une sœur aimante prenant soin de son grand frère malade. Krory ouvrit difficilement les yeux et inspira une longue goulée d'air.

-Bien. On reprend, ordonna-t-elle.

-Je ne sais rien, répliqua-t-il d'une voix enraillée.

La ceinture claqua et, cette fois, le cuir déchira son visage. Il hurla. Mikhaila retourna s'asseoir et reprit sa lecture, avec un naturel qui fit rire Tyki. Selon lui, il y avait deux sortes de tueurs : les pétochards, qui culpabilisaient sans cesse et se cherchaient des excuses, le genre à exécuter les contrats le plus rapidement possible et les autres, les tarés, qui prenaient un malin plaisir à torturer ses victimes et bander à l'idée du sang versé, ceux qui aimaient faire durer l'instant.

Tyki se voyait dans la deuxième catégorie.

Mais pour Mikhaila, il ne savait pas. Elle ne semblait éprouver ni regrets ni excitations morbides. Elle était indifférente, sourde aux hurlements de douleur de Krory, et peut-être ainsi bien plus monstrueuse que les autres.

-Come on, Bitche. Balance tout !

Krory, dans un effort désespéré, jeta ses jambes dans les chevilles du Noah et se retourna sur le ventre pour se redresser sur les coudes. Il émit un gargouillis et cracha du sang et quelque chose de blanc sur le parquet. Il écarquilla les yeux et, effaré, vit que c'était une dent.

-Tu vas le payer, connard ! gueula Tyki en se relevant et assénant un énième coup de ceinture dans son dos.

-Fuck you, fuckin' bastard ! hurla-t-il en réponse.

Il se tourna sur le flanc et fit un doigt d'honneur au Noah. Abasourdi, Tyki baissa le bras et la ceinture caressa le parquet.

-Putain, j'en ai marre. Finis le boulot.

Mikhaila soupira et se leva. Elle retira la sécurité de son Beretta et braqua le canon sur le front de Krory qui, avec un enthousiasme soudain, grimaça un sourire et lança :

-Quand Marian apprendra-

Elle tira.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South Central_

* * *

><p><em>09:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Marian Cross arriva très tard à l'ancienne fabrique de chaussures et alla directement à son bureau.<p>

-Ni bonjour, ni merde, nota Link.

-Je parie sur la brune avec les tresses, ajouta Lavi.

-Hm, plutôt ses créanciers, opposa Link. Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, non ?

-Non.

Les deux jeunes hommes jetèrent un coup d'œil à Allen, assis en tailleur sur le canapé.

-Il m'a semblé triste, moi.

Link arqua un sourcil.

-Houlà, c'est mauvais ça.

-Clair.

Mikhaila les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, à quelques mètres de là. Les Noah avaient abandonné le corps de Chomesuke sur le bord de l'autoroute en début de matinée, et elle ne doutait pas que la disparition de Krory allait commencer à inquiéter le Beau Mec. Sauf que Krory était stocké dans la morgue provisoire du Manoir Noah comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Ou une monnaie d'échange ou, en l'occurrence, de vengeance.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil aux Bitches près d'elle. Le prochain était le rouquin borgne, Lavi. C'était un drôle de sentiment, de savoir que ce gamin qui se forçait à sourire finirait avachi sur le sol de son appartement, molesté jusqu'au sang par Tyki ou un autre. Mais elle doutait que le Noah n'accepte de collaborer avec elle, cette fois. Elle sentait qu'il se méfiait d'elle comme de la peste.

-Mira, ramène-toi !

Mikhaila sursauta et se tourna. Marian, visiblement agacé, attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait au couloir.

-Ah non, c'est pas la brune avec les tresses, lança Lavi avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle l'ignora et se répéta que, de toute façon, le gamin serait moins enthousiaste s'il savait ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

><p><em>10:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila se rhabilla en silence et arrangea ses cheveux dans la vitre. Elle ajusta le col de son pull, fixant le reflet aux contours flous que renvoyait Marian. Il se tenait derrière elle, assis dans son fauteuil, les jambes étendues sous son bureau et la nuque contre le dossier. Il regardait le plafond sans vraiment le voir, une clope dans une main et une flasque de whisky dans l'autre. Ses piercings luisaient sous la lumière.<p>

Décadent.

Image du mec qui avait tout pris et qui en voulait encore.

-Chome est morte, dit-il abruptement en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Mikhaila regarda la fumée s'élever. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, puisqu'elle était déjà au courant.

-Ah, souffla-t-elle finalement.

Après tout, elle ne la connaissait même pas.

-Comment ?

-Balle dans la tête. Classique. Sans compter diverses marques de… tortures.

-… Je suis désolée.

-Ouaip, moi aussi.

La jeune fille tenta de sourire. Marian fixait toujours le plafond.

-Si tu as besoin de parler, osa-t-elle sans convictions.

-Nan. J'ai besoin de baiser.

Elle retint un soupir. Elle avait encore la sensation de ses mains froides sur ses seins, de ses lèvres dans son cou et son corps contre le sien.

-Hé bien, appelle une autre maîtresse.

-Je vois pas l'intérêt, t'es encore là, remarqua-t-il avec nonchalance.

Mikhaila croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se retourna vers le Beau Mec.

-J'aurais aimé rentrer chez moi, ce soir.

Marian avala goulûment une longue gorgée de whisky et reposa la flasque sur le bureau. Il tira sur sa clope et la reposa sur l'assiette creuse qui servait de cendrier.

-Bah tu m'en vois navré, ma jolie.

Enfin, il la regarda. Elle soupira bruyamment et s'approcha, agacée par cette position de patron-employé qu'elle devait respecter. Marian se redressa dans son fauteuil et l'attira à lui en prenant son bras sans ménagement. Il lui retira son pull pour la deuxième fois, fit courir ses doigts sur ses flancs et appuya son front contre son ventre. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses longs cheveux roux en détournant le regard.

Il posa ses lèvres sur sa peau, juste au-dessus de son nombril, et son souffle chaud la fit frissonner.

Il resta ainsi, sans un mot, un siècle durant. Elle savoura le silence, le contact simple de sa bouche et le vide autour. Ils ne bougèrent pas, ne cherchèrent pas plus.

Puis il se mit à pleurer. D'abord imperceptiblement, et elle n'en aurait pas eu conscience si elle n'avait pas senti quelque chose de froid et humide.

-Marian ? murmura-t-elle.

-Tais-toi.

Elle obéit et le silence se fit lourd, malsain. Il pleura un long moment, par sanglots entrecoupés de marmonnements intelligibles où le nom de Chomesuke ressortait souvent, des morceaux de délire un peu fou et des insultes pour Néa Walker, les Noah, le Comte, Komui Lee, Lavi et parfois elle-même. Puis il se calma et se détacha d'elle en lui donnant son pull. Elle le remit, le regard rivé sur le Beau Mec.

Il essuya ses yeux humides machinalement, termina sa clope avant d'en écraser le mégot et se leva.

-Faut que je cause au rabbit, tu peux rentrer chez toi, dit-il d'une voix assurée qui ne laissait rien deviner de son état quelques instants plus tôt.

-…Merci.

Marian laissa la porte ouverte en sortant et le bruit sec de ses pas résonna dans le couloir. Elle ne le revit jamais pleurer, ni même montrer un tel chagrin. Souvent, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé ou halluciné. Mais le souvenir cuisant des larmes froides sur sa peau lui prouvait que non.

* * *

><p><em>18 Mars 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Inglewood_

* * *

><p><em>03:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila avait envie de vomir. Si les coups de poing de Skin l'avaient fait grimacé, les claquements de ceinture de Tyki l'avaient dégoûté, la peinture irréelle de Road lui filait la nausée. La petite fille portait une robe en mousseline blanche déjà tâchée de rouge et des souliers vernis, renforçant l'impression enfantine de son visage de poupon et de ses yeux malicieux.<p>

Elle n'était pourtant que folie.

Ses petites mains arrachaient les cheveux bruns du jeune homme et ses ongles noirs griffaient sa peau, s'enfonçant profondément dans sa chair et laissant une traînée rougeâtre sur le bout de ses doigts. Elle avait déjà sauté à pieds joints sur son ventre, comme jouant à une marelle absurde et barbare. Le jeune homme avait craché et suffoquait un moment, et Mikhaila crut qu'il avait un poumon perforé et qu'il ne survivrait pas longtemps.

Maosa vivait encore après une demi-heure de ce traitement. La russe n'en revenait pas. Mais peut-être plus que la cruauté de la gamine, c'était la lueur émerveillée dans son regard qui la répugnait. Skin avait battu Chomesuke avec les gestes froids d'un homme de main, et Tyki semblait jouir à chaque claquement. Road, elle, était fascinée. Fascinée par l'effarement du jeune homme, par ses gémissements, par les plaies ouvertes que laissaient ses ongles.

Mikhaila ne lisait plus. Elle fixait les pages sans les voir, et tentait de penser à autre chose pour ne pas vomir. Quand elle avait eu la gueule de bois, c'était passé tout seul – et avec Marian, sans doute. Mais c'était tout autre chose, et les rires de Road qui n'en finissaient plus n'arrangeaient rien. Pour la première fois, elle commença à s'impatienter.

La gamine interrogeait toujours Maosa sur la came, néanmoins le jeune homme était sans doute incapable de répondre, même s'il l'avait su. Mikhaila ne se faisait pas d'illusions : pourquoi un second couteau comme lui, un homme de Mademoiselle Anita, aurait-il su alors que les Bitches n'en savaient rien ? C'était si évident que ça en devenait stupide. Néanmoins elle n'était pas payée pour poser les questions, mais pour y répondre.

-Parle, mon chou, susurra Road. N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger.

Elle lécha le bout de ses doigts ensanglantés et gloussa.

-Enfin, peut-être.

Mikhaila ferma les yeux, se concentra sur sa respiration et referma son livre. Maosa lâcha un cri étranglé et la gamine rit plus fort. La russe laissa passer un instant, l'esprit vide de toutes pensées et se leva. Elle retira la sécurité de son Beretta d'un geste automatique et soupira en rouvrant les yeux.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle à la gamine d'un ton froid.

Road sourit.

-Il ne sait rien. Enfin, je crois. Il n'est pas très causant.

Maosa émit un couinement et tira sur les liens qui serraient ses poignets. Road lui avait enlevé sa chemise pour, avait-t-elle dit, _une question de pratique_. Les marques courraient de ses épaules à sa nuque, encerclant son torse et remontant jusqu'à son visage. Les stries sur ses joues et son front faisaient des dessins grossiers et des arabesques survoltées. Le sang ruisselait le long de sa mâchoire et troublait ses yeux – yeux qui s'agitaient sans arrêt, chargés de non-sens.

Mikhaila détourna le regard et comprit pourquoi l'homme de Mademoiselle Anita avait crié un peu plus tôt un petit couteau était planté dans sa cuisse, œuvre incontestable de la gamine Noah.

-Tu as terminé ? reprit-elle en contrôlant sa voix tremblante.

Le sang dégoulinait de la plaie et elle pouvait apercevoir une touche de blanc – l'os, sans doute. La nausée revint.

-Oui. Je suis déçue, je pensais qu'il crierait plus, minauda-t-elle.

-Hm.

Mikhaila visa la tête et tira. Elle sortit aussitôt du local pour aller vomir dehors.

* * *

><p><em>20 Mars 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South Central_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Les bras croisés sur le bureau, Mikhaila observait la vie qui s'écoulait dans la rue. Un groupe de putes se pavanaient sur le trottoir d'en face, à l'opposé d'un dealer occupé à s'engueuler avec un client. Des gosses jouaient au foot parmi les ordures, et le ballon heurta un clochard qui traversait la route en dansant sur un rythme imaginaire. L'homme ne protesta pas et continua son chemin. Les enfants riaient en le suivant du regard.<p>

Mikhaila coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres et fit claquer le briquet de Marian. Le Beau Mec parlait de la disparition d'Arystar Krory avec Suman, et tentait de le convaincre de continuer les recherches. La jeune fille avait envie de leur dire que c'était une perte de temps, que le corps était au Manoir Noah et qu'il fallait la tuer pour lui faire payer sa trahison. Elle en avait assez de ces mensonges, assez des enveloppes bourrées de fric que Sheryl lui donnait, assez de vivre comme une autre.

Elle avait essayé de retrouver Jawad, sans succès. Ses voisins disaient qu'il avait déménagé au Texas, d'autres à l'étranger et d'autres encore qu'il s'était suicidé. Mais Mikhaila savait qu'il aimait trop L.A. pour partir, et que le souvenir de Frankie l'empêcherait de mettre fin à ses jours aussi misérablement. Elle l'espérait, du moins.

Mikhaila tira distraitement sur sa clope.

-Bon, on va continuer quelques jours, céda Suman.

Marian hocha lentement la tête et regarda le jeune homme sortir de son bureau. Il avait toujours eu confiance en Suman, et il appréciait l'énergie qu'il déployait pour contrer le chef Lee et foutre des bâtons dans ses roues. Le fait qu'il était un ancien Exorciste y était sans doute pour beaucoup – la haine qu'il leur vouait désormais n'avait pas de limites – mais Marian voyait en lui un nouveau bras droit prometteur.

-C'est ma place, ma jolie.

Mikhaila se leva. Le Beau Mec prit son fauteuil et, d'un geste habituel, tira une cigarette du paquet ouvert sur la table.

-Malboro ? interrogea-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

La jeune fille acquiesça en silence. Elle ne quittait pas la fenêtre des yeux, où les putes aguichaient leurs clients potentiels et le dealer plaquait le sien contre un mur pour le menacer de la lame de son couteau. Elle se demanda s'il comptait l'égorger en pleine rue, et ne s'en étonna même pas.

-Marian, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

-Hm ?

Il croisa ses jambes sur son bureau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé pendant ce raid ?

Il y eut un silence. Mikhaila n'osa pas se retourner, de crainte d'être trahie par l'expression de son visage. Comme c'était jouissif de jouer avec la mort.

-Difficile à dire, dit-il finalement. Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?

-Hé bien, c'est ce qui a déclenché cette guerre, non ? remarqua-t-elle.

-Pas faux. Je savais que c'était un groupe de Noah, tu vois. Mais franchement, mes Bitches avaient de quoi leur faire l'ombre.

Marian marqua une pause.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça a raté. Tout était prévu, pourtant. Bon, à part la sœur Lee, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Eux avaient la came, nous les flingues : ça ne pouvait que marcher. J'ai sous-estimé Néa, apparemment.

-Néa ? glissa-t-elle innocemment.

-Peu importe, répliqua-t-il sèchement et elle sentit qu'il se fermait.

Mikhaila tira sur sa clope. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, alors qu'il était prêt à tout lui dire un instant plus tôt. Peut-être qu'ainsi, elle pourrait quitter la rue et retrouver Jawad. En finir avec tout ça.

-La sœur du chef Lee a été tuée par un Noah, c'est ça ?

-Ouais.

-On m'a dit que vous aviez récupéré la drogue. Vous ne l'avez pas vendu, non ?

Il rit.

-Fuck, non ! Même si je l'avais encore, cette foutue came, je n'aurai pas pu la refourguer sans que le Comte ne me tombe dessus.

Elle détourna le regarda de la fenêtre et s'appuya contre le bureau, juste à côté de lui. Il posa aussitôt une main sur sa cuisse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait, alors ? murmura-t-elle presque.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du Beau Mec.

-J'ai tout brûlé.

Elle acquiesça lentement, très lentement. Elle leva la cigarette à sa bouche et tira une bouffée de tabac. Le goût lui sembla étrangement amer, mais elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention – elle avait sa carte de sortie.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Manoir Noah_

* * *

><p><em>01:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila suivit Sheryl dans le couloir, gênée par le silence pesant qui régnait dans tout le Manoir. D'ordinaire, des tintements de vaisselle, des éclats de voix et des murmures emplissaient le lieu, des bruits humains, <em>rassurants<em>, mais aujourd'hui rien que le vide. Le Noah la conduisait jusqu'à la salle d'exécution, elle le savait, et même si elle avait prévu de voir directement le Comte, elle préférait attendre un moment avant de prévenir Sheryl.

Ainsi, elle avait un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Elle était partie de South dès qu'elle l'avait pu, trop nerveuse pour se poser la moindre question : maintenant qu'elle était là, elle se sentait un peu bête. Certes, elle avait l'information qui lui permettait d'achever son contrat, sauf que la liste des contrats à exécuter comptait encore trois noms : Kié, Lavi, Marian Cross.

-Il faut que je parle au Comte, lâcha-t-elle quand ils arrivèrent à la salle d'exécution.

Sheryl se fendit d'un sourire crispé.

-Bien. À quel sujet ?

-Pas vos oignions.

Haussement de sourcil.

-Je vois. Par ici, je vous prie.

* * *

><p><em>01:40 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>La chambre était richement meublée, et Mikhaila crut sentir l'odeur du fric rien qu'en y entrant. Elle jeta quelques vagues coups d'œil au grand lit sur le côté, aux rideaux de velours pourpres, au parquet en bois presque blanc et au fauteuil bleu roi que Sheryl lui indiqua d'un mouvement de la tête. Elle s'y assit, remarqua l'inquiétude sur le visage du Noah alors qu'il se plantait comme un piquet près de la porte et se tourna vers le Comte.<p>

Installé derrière son bureau, en costume trois pièces élégant et sans doute hors de prix, il posa son stylo plume et amorça un sourire amical.

-Mademoiselle Stepanovitch, quel plaisir de vous revoir.

La jeune fille ne daigna pas lui répondre. Le Comte n'avait pas changé depuis le jour où il l'avait convoqué au Manoir sous la menace. S'il souffrait du _suicide_ de Néa Walker, il n'en laissait rien deviner.

-Vous souhaitiez me parler de quelque chose ?

-J'ai un truc qui devrez vous intéresser, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Bien. À quel sujet ?

-L'Innocence.

Aussitôt, le Comte coula un regard vers Sheryl.

-Tu veux bien nous laissez, s'il te plaît ?

-Heu, oui, monsieur.

Le Noah sortit de la chambre.

-Cross a brûlé la came, dit-elle lentement après un silence.

Le Comte arqua un sourcil.

-Oh, vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Il vous l'a dit de lui-même ?

-Oui, répéta-t-elle.

-Je vois.

Il croisa les bras sur son bureau et, inconsciemment, jeta un coup d'œil au lit. Mikhaila se retint de sourire.

-C'est ce dont vous aviez besoin, non ?

-En effet, admit-il.

Elle attendit le _mais_.

-Mais votre contrat n'est pas terminé. Il vous restez trois personnes à éliminer, il me semble, non ?

Mikhaila acquiesça. Elle aurait du se douter que les choses ne pouvaient pas être aussi simples.

-Je croyais, commença-elle avec une légère hésitation, que vous vouliez savoir où était la came.

Le Comte la laissa continuer.

-Ces trois personnes, c'est vraiment important ?

Il y eut un silence.

-Oui, répondit-il avec une once de suffisance. Auriez-vous peur des représailles, Mademoiselle ?

Mikhaila sourit franchement, cette fois. Le matin même, elle avait songé à tout avouer au Beau Mec et presque souhaiter sa propre mort.

-Non. Je veux juste quitter la rue au plus vite, précisa-t-elle.

-Je doute que cela soit possible, malheureusement.

Le plaisir qu'il prit en voyant son sourire vaciller la répugna.

-Ah oui, pourquoi ?

-C'est pourtant simple, Mademoiselle. Cross et ses salopes doivent payer.

Le Comte regardait à nouveau le lit, et la jeune fille se souvint de ce que Néa Walker avait dit au sujet du chef des Noah.

-Ce n'est pas une vengeance pour la came, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une vengeance pour Néa.

Il tressaillait imperceptiblement au prénom.

-Je ne vois pas où vous allez chercher une chose pareille.

-Il n'est pas mort.

Le Comte haussa un sourcil et mit un moment à répliquer :

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Néa Walker n'est pas mort, Comte. Il ne s'est pas suicidé, c'est-

Mikhaila s'arrêta d'elle-même en comprenant qu'elle en avait trop dit. Il la dévisageait avec mépris, et elle devina qu'elle avait détruit la seule chance qui lui restait de sortir de la rue avant de terminer officiellement son contrat.

-Sortez, cracha-t-il.

Elle obéit avec un soupir las. Elle aurait pu lâcher le nom de Sheryl, lui parler du _Latté Café_, essayer de le convaincre, mais elle avait envie de quitter ce Manoir au plus vite et de fumer une clope avec Marian.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<br>_

_Compton_

* * *

><p><em>11:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Le chaton avait un pelage gris perle aux reflets presque blancs, et deux yeux bleu ciel curieux qui inspectaient les contours et les détails avec une détermination touchante. Mikhaila l'aima aussitôt, et choisit de l'appeler <em>Jesus<em>, comme l'avait proposé Marian. Elle avait eu un tas de noms russes en tête, mais un souvenir ou un visage y était toujours attaché et, pour rien au monde, elle ne donnerait le prénom de sa salope de mère à cet adorable chaton.

La jeune fille était couchée sur le ventre, observant l'animal dans sa découverte du minuscule appartement. Marian fixait le plafond, une clope à demie fumée à la bouche et les bras croisés sous sa tête.

-Il te plait ? demanda-t-il à un moment.

-Oui.

Elle tendit une main vers le chaton.

-Jesus, idi syuda.

L'animal releva la tête et trottina jusqu'au lit.

-Heu, c'est du russe ?

-Oui, répondit-elle, un peu gênée.

-Et ça ne te manque pas, des fois ? ajouta-t-il avec nonchalance.

Mikhaila caressa distraitement la tête du chaton, songeuse. Son pays natal ne lui manquait pas, ses _parents _et sa famille non plus, pas plus que la pratique de sa langue. Sauf que la dernière fois qu'elle avait discutait avec quelqu'un en russe, c'était avec Frankie.

-Oui, souvent, souffla-t-elle.

Marian arqua un sourcil et tira sur sa clope.

-Tu pourras lui causer autant que tu veux, à lui, remarqua-t-il en désignant le chat qui montait sur le lit. Il pige rien, de toute façon.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

-C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, je suis encore surprise.

-Hm, par quoi ?

-Que tu m'offres un chat.

-Bah.

-Marian, admet que c'est étonnant de ta part, insista-t-elle.

Mikhaila se tourna vers lui.

-Toutes les gonzesses aiment les chats.

Elle fit la moue.

-Tu fais des cadeaux aussi vivants à toutes tes maîtresses ?

Marian ne répondit pas, et elle comprit que _non_. Elle fronça les sourcils et le fixa longuement, partagée entre l'effarement et la joie. Finalement, elle choisit d'ignorer le frisson qui parcourait son échine – quoique ce soit, d'ailleurs, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

-Cigarette ?

Il se redressa sur les coudes, encore torse nu et débraillé, et chercha son paquet de Lucky Strike dans les plis de la couverture. Elle ne le quittait plus des yeux, retraçant les lignes de ses muscles et la courbe de ses épaules carrées. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, du moins jusque qu'à ce qu'elle prenne conscience que, lui aussi, finirait par crever misérablement dans un local puant la pisse de South ou dans son propre appartement.

Mais il était si fort, si solide.

Que pouvait-elle faire s'il flanquait un pain au Noah chargé de l'attacher ? Les autres ne s'étaient pas débattus, mais Chome avait été prise par surprise, Krory ne s'était pas méfié d'elle et Maosa était bien moins costaud. Puis elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de sa réaction face à sa trahison. Parce que c'en était une, de trahison, finalement. Elle couchait avec lui et jouait au gentil soldat entre deux exécutions de ses Bitches et enveloppes bourrées de fric filées par Sheryl.

Je suis dégueulasse, pensa-t-elle alors que Marian lui tendait son paquet de clopes. Je suis vraiment dégueulasse.

* * *

><p><em>25 Mars 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Inglewood_

* * *

><p><em>02:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Kié s'éveilla lentement, la bouche pâteuse et l'esprit embué. Il mit un moment à comprendre qu'il était couché sur le flanc, à même le sol poussiéreux d'une pièce sans fenêtre, sans doute un garage ou un local quelconque, éclairée par des néons blancs. Il remua un peu, constata que ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés. Il y avait une femme devant lui, accroupie à sa hauteur.<p>

Elle portait un tailleur et tenait à la main un tournevis. Elle enfonça l'objet dans sa jambe sans ménagement et tourna lentement le bout de métal dans sa chair. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais, le souffle coupé, aucun son ne sortit.

-Où est la came que le Beau Mec a volée à notre famille ? interrogea-t-elle.

Kié ne comprit pas la question, et elle répéta.

-Vous... je sais pas…

-C'est regrettable.

La Noah recommença avec son tournevis et il parvint à crier sa douleur. Mikhaila, à l'autre bout du local, grimaça en détournant le regard. Un ramassis de pervers, ces types.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

-Comment ?

Lulu Bell leva la tête, essuyant sa main tâchée de sang sur son tailleur.

-Le Comte exige des réponses, Mademoiselle. Pour le bien de-

-Votre famille, ouais, je sais. Mais il n'y a pas un moyen plus… _humain_ ?

La Noah ne sembla pas comprendre. Mikhaila soupira et fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'une cigarette, laissant Lulu reprendre son activité.

-Un tournevis, putain, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Entre l'autre qui y allait à mains nues, le taré avec sa ceinture et la psychopathe juvénile, il y en a pour tous les goûts.

Elle fuma un moment, sans un seul coup d'œil au corps tordu de Kié. Elle commençait à se demander si le Comte ne se foutait pas de sa gueule. Elle lui avait dit, pourtant, que Marian avait brûlé l'Innocence.

-Pitié ! bredouilla l'homme de Mademoiselle Anita. Arrêtez, par pitié !

-Je n'ai pas de pitié pour les ennemis de mon clan, rétorqua Lulu.

Mikhaila leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est comme ça que vous avez tué Maosa, hein ? continua-t-il en reprenant un peu contenance.

Cette fois, la jeune fille se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Salope, articula-t-il.

Kié pleurait, le visage plaqué sur le sol poussiéreux, des plaies béantes sur sa jambe et son flanc. Mais il soutenait le regard froid de Lulu Bell, malgré la douleur. Chome et Krory les avaient insulté, eux aussi. C'était insensé. Mikhaila déglutit difficilement, prit son Beretta à sa ceinture et le braqua sur le jeune homme.

-Où est la drogue ?

-Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il.

-Bon, détache-le, ordonna-t-elle à la Noah.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Mikhaila songea qu'elle faisait une bien pâle imitation du Comte.

-Il ne sait rien, expliqua-t-elle sur le ton avec lequel on s'adressait à un enfant. Donc on le laisse partir. Mais il ne dira pas un mot à Anita ou à qui que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ?

Kié avait le regard rivé sur le canon du Beretta.

-Non.

-Dans le cas contraire, je ne lui donne pas longtemps à vivre.

-Je vais garder ça pour moi, oui, assura-t-il.

-Bien. Détache-le. Si le Comte proteste, qu'il s'adresse directement à moi, ajouta-t-elle à Lulu.

La Noah hocha la tête par réflexe et se pencha pour dénouer les liens du jeune homme.

* * *

><p><em>Néa sourit. C'était pas un sourire habituel, c'était plutôt une ébauche de grimace. Comme un masque de mort. Il lui demandait s'il lui en voulait. Il répondait que oui. Il disait qu'il aurait pu le retenir, qu'il aurait du le retenir. Il n'était pas d'accord – il lui faisait remarquer que c'était faux, qu'il lui échappait toujours – mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait envie de croire qu'il avait raison. Croire que, peut-être, s'il avait pris son bras quand il descendait de la camionnette, il pourrait encore l'embrasser. Que, après tout pourquoi pas, il pourrait encore allumer une cigarette en se penchant vers lui et prendre ses lèvres. Peut-être plus. Il avait toujours eu envie de le baiser, mais pas comme il baisait Mira, non. Avec elle, c'était différent, c'était plus tendre. Il lui disait, et là – pas comme le masque de mort, pas comme une grimace – ça faisait rire Néa.<em>

* * *

><p><em>26 Mars 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Compton_

* * *

><p><em>06:30 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Marian ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa. Il avait froid et un goût métallique dans la bouche, comme du sang. Quelque chose hurlait dans sa tête et il lui sembla que jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal, aussi nauséeux. Il eut envie d'une clope avant de songer, sans la moindre cohérence, que ça pourrait être la cigarette du condamné à mort. Mais peut-être l'était-il déjà, <em>mort<em>. Il inspira profondément et rejeta ses cheveux roux en arrière.

Marian avait toujours ces pensées décousues après avoir rêvé de Néa.

Puis souvent, il avait envie de crier.

Mais là, ça passa quand il croisa le regard de Mira.

La gamine était couchée sur le flanc, en pull trop large et survêtement informe. Elle le fixait, indifférente, de ses yeux bleus glacés et glacials. Il haïssait ce regard fascinant, cette impression qu'elle fouillait son âme.

-Quoi ? cracha-t-il avec plus d'agressivité qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Mikhaila ne s'en figura pas et répondit simplement :

-Tu saignes.

Marian essuya sa bouche du revers de la main – il s'était visiblement mordu la lèvre.

-Ouais.

Elle le regardait toujours, mais ça ne l'énervait plus.

-C'est toi qui as mes clopes ? ajouta-t-il en adoucissant le ton.

-Tu as terminé le paquet hier soir.

Marian soupira. Il se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller en acheter au tabac de Third Street, et qu'ainsi il pourrait prendre un peu l'air, mais ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de la gamine et quelque chose passa entre eux. Quelque chose de nouveau, d'attirant. D'effrayant, aussi, néanmoins il resta là et attendit qu'elle ne s'endorme pour sortir acheter ses clopes.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South Central_

* * *

><p><em>05:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Yuu Kanda enfila un jean noir et traversa le couloir d'un pas vif et nerveux. Le téléphone sonnait depuis un moment et, visiblement, personne n'avait encore fait l'effort de répondre. Il était encore tôt et la plupart des Exorcistes dormait encore. Pas lui. Le nombre de contrats avait presque triplé depuis le début de la guerre, et il ne voulait pas laisser passer l'occasion de se faire un max de fric en si peu de temps.<p>

Tant pis pour son poignet gauche brisé, sa côte fêlée et les trois points de suture sur sa hanche.

-Quoi ? cingla-t-il en décrochant le combiné du téléphone.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, gamin. Kanda, je présume. Il n'y a que toi pour te lever aussi tôt.

Le japonais reconnut la voix rauque et nonchalante sans problème.

-Cross. Vous avez trouvé le moyen de tuer Lena une deuxième fois ?

Si Kanda ne pouvait pas supporter le Beau Mec avant la mort de la sœur Lee, il lui vouait désormais une haine incommensurable.

-Très drôle, petit.

-Venez-en aux faits ou je raccroche, enculé.

Le jeune homme avait été réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone et était encore torse nu. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid, mais ses longs cheveux noirs étaient emmêlés et il avait laissé son Tokarev dans sa chambre – débraillé et sans son arme, tout ce qu'il détestait. Il n'avait encore que quinze ans mais il était constamment sur ses gardes.

-Faut que je file un rencard à Komui, mais il vaut mieux que tu le notes toi-même. Je n'ai pas appelé pour me faire insulter, gamin.

-J'y gagne quoi, moi ?

-Que dalle.

-Bien, salopard, siffla-t-il avec rage. Juste au passage, j'espère le pire des horreurs pour vous et vos putains.

Léger soupir.

-Je n'en doute pas. Santa Monica Beach, demain, à neuf heures et demie.

Kanda attrapa un stylo qui traînait sur le bureau et griffonna le lieu et la date sur un des carnets du chef Lee.

-C'est noté.

-Bien. Merci, gamin.

-C'est ça, allez vous faire foutre, lâcha-t-il avant de raccrocher d'un geste brusque.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

_idi syuda_ : russe, viens ici.

Ruize, je m'excuse platement de ne pas t'avoir répondu mais entre les cours et le début de la fin de Sharp, j'ai eu de quoi remplir mes journées. Devrais y arriver d'ici la fin de la semaine.


	39. Chapitre 39

_SHARP TASTE _

**Rating** : T.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres.

Ceci est le dernier flash-back.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 39 <strong>

* * *

><p><em>27 Mars 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Santa Monica<em>

_Santa Monica Beach_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Les nuages étaient hauts dans le ciel bleu teinté de gris, et un peu de lumière pâle tombait sur le sable clair. Des emballages plastiques aux couleurs criardes venaient s'échouer sur la plage, emportés par le vent et quelques vagues paresseuses. L'air était froid et chargé des embruns de l'océan. Un homme patientait là, sur le ponton, adossé à la rambarde. Il regardait passer les rares promeneurs, indifférent.<p>

Grand, élancé, dans un vieux manteau blanc sur son costume noir, il semblait attendre quelqu'un. Ses traits asiatiques étaient tendus, et son regard sombre passait de la ville devant lui à la route qui menait à la plage. Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et soupira. Comme toujours, cet enfoiré était en retard.

Komui Lee n'aimait pas sortir aussi loin de la rue sans avoir une idée du pourquoi. Kanda l'avait informé avec son tact habituel, et comme à chaque fois, il avait surpris par le record de _putain_, _connard_, _bordel de merde_ et autres que le jeune homme avait réussi à caser en quelques phrases. Reever avait précisé que s'il ne voulait pas y aller, il pouvait le faire à sa place. Mais il n'était pas en sucre, merde. Il connaissait Marian Cross depuis des années, avant même qu'il ne devienne le chef des Exorcistes.

Néanmoins, que ce salopard lui file un rencard sans explications l'inquiétait – ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis la mort de Lenalee.

Komui soupira pour la énième fois. Les deux hommes avaient été plus ou moins amis pendant longtemps, malgré leur rivalité et leurs intérêts divergents. Il supportait mal le caractère frivole et insouciant du Beau Mec, mais c'était un type droit, honnête, et assurément un grand homme. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour lui, soit. Il lui avait rendu service plusieurs fois, et réciproquement, mais la mort de Lenalee avait marqué une fin.

Là, c'était trop. Marian n'avait pas appuyé sur la gâchette, sauf que sans son irresponsabilité pathologique, sa sœur serait toujours en vie. Il jura à cette pensée et s'apprêtait à partir quand l'autre connard arriva enfin. En cuir noir, son chapelet rouge à son cou et ses longs cheveux roux fouettés par le vent marin, le Beau Mec lança un regard empli de dédain au chef Lee et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

-Si tu veux me frapper, fais-le maintenant, qu'on en finisse.

Komui eut un hochement de tête approbateur avant de lui coller son poing dans la gueule. Marian vacilla un instant, cracha sur le bois humide du ponton et retrouva son sourire carnassier.

-Tu cognes toujours comme une tarlouze, Komui.

-Et toi tu mens comme tu respires, enfoiré, cingla-t-il en remettant sa main dans la poche de son manteau. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Marian sortit une cigarette de son pantalon en cuir et l'alluma.

-Content de te voir aussi. Plutôt mal, et toi ?

Le chef Lee lâcha un soupir agacé.

-Marian, je t'en prie, je n'ai pas toute la journée à t'accorder.

-Moi non plus, figure-toi.

-Déjà que tu arrives toujours à avoir une demi-heure de retard, _au minimum_-

-Tu abuses un peu, là, coupa-t-il en tirant sur sa clope. Mais tu ne t'es jamais posé la question ?

Komui maugréa entre ses dents.

-Nan. Quelle foutue question, au fait ?

-Pourquoi je suis toujours à la bourre.

Marian, d'un geste théâtral, désigna une série d'immeubles loin devant eux.

-J'aime savoir où je fous les pieds, mon vieux. Et apparemment, tu as redoublé de méfiance. Quatre sur les toits et deux à l'intérieur. Je ne compte pas celui qui prend son café en terrasse, là-bas.

Komui laissa couler un silence troublé par le clapotis des vagues, et répondit simplement :

-On n'est jamais trop prudent.

-Sans doute.

-Tu es venu seul, peut-être ?

Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du Beau Mec. Il ouvrit son manteau sur son Colt rutilant à sa ceinture et, d'un mouvement, désigna à nouveau la série d'immeubles.

-Sept Exorcistes contre dix Bitches. On parie ?

-Tu n'es pas venu pour te battre, Marian, siffla Komui. Alors je répète : qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Que tu me rendes un service. Chome, Krory, Maosa : ils y sont tous passés, inutile de te le rappeler, j'imagine, répliqua-t-il froidement.

-Tu as oublié Lenalee, il me semble, cingla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Je ne vais pas m'excuser, tu ne me croirais pas. Tu as perdu ta sœur, soit. Je sais comme tu tenais à elle, mais-

-Viens-en aux faits, Marian, coupa-t-il violemment.

-Laisse-moi finir, Komui.

Le chef Lee soupira en détournant le regard.

-Bien.

-Le corps de Krory n'a pas encore été découvert, mais je ne me fais plus d'idées, reprit-il d'une voix lointaine. Pour le moment, seuls ceux qui sont impliqués dans le raid sont touchés. Ce qui signifie que Lavi est le prochain. Il est trop jeune pour crever comme ça. Tu connais ça, toi aussi.

-Kanda, admit-t-il. Tu avais refusé de le prendre parce que tu avais déjà le lapin sur les bras.

-J'aurais mieux fait de le tenir à l'écart de ça, je…

Marian inspira une longue goulée d'air salé. Komui lui jeta un coup d'œil neutre et attendit.

-Lavi, c'est comme le gosse que j'ai jamais eu, tu vois. Il me reste une chance de le sauver, et j'ai besoin de toi pour ça.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Le faire sortir. Que tu lui foutes la paix et que tu sois de mon côté si le Comte gueule.

-…C'est risqué. Il ne va pas apprécier.

-Le Comte ? proposa-t-il avec un maigre sourire.

-Lavi. Je le connais moins que toi, mais il est orgueilleux.

-C'est une tête de con, c'est sûr. Sauf qu'il m'obéira.

Nouveau silence, gêné.

-Bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Merci, mon vieux.

Komui se tourna vers lui.

-Mais si tous ceux impliqués dans le raid sont visés, tu ne crois pas que… ?

-Ouais, je suis sur la liste. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Marian ne semblait pas triste à cette idée, juste résolu. Komui ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

-Tes Bitches vont être vulnérables, sans toi, remarqua-t-il en s'efforçant de paraître indifférent.

-Ils sont costauds, mes gars. En fait, il n'y a qu'Allen qui m'emmerde.

-Non, répondit-il aussitôt.

-Allez, mec, c'est un gosse attachant.

-C'est non, et pour Link aussi.

-Bon. Combien ?

Komui leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est pas une question de fric, Marian. C'est…

Le Beau Mec écrasa sa clope sur le ponton.

-C'est la dernière fois que je te rends service, enfoiré, acheva-t-il à contrecœur.

-Encore merci, hein.

-Casse-toi avant que je change d'avis.

-T'es un type bien, Komui, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

Le chef Lee soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à l'océan. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit Marian Cross.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South Central_

* * *

><p><em>03:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila leva ses yeux glacés vers Marian. Le Beau Mec ne souriait pas, et arborait un air presque grave qui laissait présager une mauvaise nouvelle. Il gardait néanmoins le silence, alors la jeune fille attendit. Skin – c'était à nouveau son tour – avait cherché en vain Lavi une bonne partie de la nuit pour finalement retourner au Manoir. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle ne savait dire si c'était l'idée de la torture qui devait suivre, ou bien le regard de Marian qui s'assombrissait de jour en jour, mais elle se fichait bien du fric qu'elle risquait de perdre si le gamin ne réapparaissait pas.<p>

-Tu as l'air fatigué, souffla-t-elle.

Il n'y avait plus de barrières entre eux, semblait-il.

-Le gamin n'a pas été facile à convaincre.

Mikhaila haussa un sourcil vaguement intéressé. Marian lui confiait de plus en plus fréquemment des trucs importants dont il ne parlait pas à ses hommes – Sheryl appréciait.

-Le gamin ?

-Lavi.

-Hm.

-Je l'ai fait sortir cette nuit, Bookman avec.

-Ah.

Là, Sheryl risquait de moins apprécier. Mikhaila ne trouva rien à ajouter et le silence se fit pesant. Puis la main de Marian glissa sur sa cuisse et, comme souvent, il lui dit qu'il avait envie d'elle. La plupart de leurs conversations se finissaient ainsi, ces deniers temps. Ils faisaient l'amour, sans douceur, presque avec rage. Puis il lui disait quelque chose, parfois anodin, parfois lourd de sens.

-Je vais voir Anita, demain, conclut-il cette fois.

Mikhaila acquiesça vaguement et se rhabilla. Elle fut incapable de répondre, à nouveau. Que pouvait-elle dire, de toute façon ?

* * *

><p><em>28 Mars 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Xiwan Harbor_

* * *

><p><em>09:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Marian savait qu'il n'aurait pas du venir le soir, quand tous les hommes de la rue se réunissaient au bordel. Mais la journée avait été chargée, et maintenant qu'il avait un peu de temps devant lui, il avait envie de voir Anita. Les rumeurs disaient que le corps de Maosa aurait été retrouvé au même endroit que ceux des Bitches. Le jeune homme n'avait pourtant disparu que depuis dix jours – les choses s'accéléraient, apparemment.<p>

-Hé, Beau Gosse !

Marian grimaça et se tourna vers le client, visiblement ivre. Il tenait une des filles par la taille, une jolie métisse qu'il connaissait bien.

-Salut, Soho, lança-t-il à la pute.

La fille gloussa.

-Dis, je te cause !

Avec un soupir agacé, Marian leva les yeux. Un grand type maigre en costume bon marché lui faisait face, une bouteille à la main. Les autres clients les observaient, avides, attendant avec impatience les coups ou les insultes qui allaient sûrement suivre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, petite frappe ?

-Suis un pote des Noah, moi, beugla-t-il. Tu me fais pas peur, Beau Gosse !

-C'est _Beau Mec_, corrigea-t-il calmement.

Marian aperçut Mahoja dans un coin de la pièce qui s'acharnait à lui faire signe d'approcher.

-Bon, j'ai à faire. À bientôt, Soho.

-Hé ho, attends, connard.

Le Beau Mec l'ignora et se tourna vers Mahoja. Le type lui lança la bouteille à l'arrière du crâne. Le verre éclata et s'éparpilla sur le sol. Un peu sonné, Marian passa une main dans ses cheveux humides d'alcool et soupira. Le silence se fit autour d'eux.

-Shit, lâcha-t-il simplement en s'efforçant de rester calme.

-Heu, la putain, là ! Choku, un truc comme ça. C'est dommage qu'elle ait crevé, j'aurais bien aimé me la faire.

Le Beau Mec s'immobilisa. À l'autre bout, Mahoja le pria intérieurement de ne pas s'emporter. Elle le vit se retourner lentement vers le type et darder sur lui un regard neutre.

-Elle s'appelait Chomesuke, tête de nœud, dit-il d'une voix limpide. Et elle t'emmerde.

Il sortit son Colt, retira la sécurité d'un claquement et tira.

-Une femme comme elle ne mérite pas qu'un débile dans ton genre l'insulte.

Soho sentit le bras du type glisser et son corps d'affaisser mollement sur le sol. Elle lâcha un cri aigu, s'écarta bien vite du cadavre et chercha Mahoja du regard.

-Tu peux aller te reposer un instant, Soho, lui dit-elle doucement. Je vais m'en occuper.

-Ou-oui, bredouilla la pute. Merci.

-Anita t'attend, Marian, ajouta-t-elle au Beau Mec.

Il hocha la tête et enclencha la sécurité de son Colt. Quelques murmures parcoururent le salon.

-Désolé pour la moquette, hein.

-Ce n'est pas important. De toute façon, ce client nous causait toujours des ennuis.

* * *

><p><em>09:40 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Anita lui tendit une serviette.<p>

-Merci, ma belle.

Marian essuya ses cheveux et l'alcool qui coulait dans son cou. Par réflexe, la patronne du bordel fit courir ses doigts à l'arrière de son crâne.

-Tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il la laissa faire, et attendit qu'elle constate d'elle-même que non pour la repousser gentiment.

-C'est bon, ça va.

Mensonge, songea-t-elle aussitôt, mais elle se tut. Il y avait une lueur désespérée dans son regard noir, une lueur inconnue.

-T'aurais pas un élastique ?

Anita acquiesça et fouilla dans sa coiffeuse. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, observant d'un œil distrait la manière brusque avec laquelle il attachait ses longs cheveux roux. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés et alluma une cigarette.

-Marian, s'il te plait.

Le Beau Mec arqua un sourcil, se leva et allait ouvrir la fenêtre quand elle le retint par le bras.

-Reste assis, ça ne fait rien.

Il s'exécuta et tira une bouffée de tabac. La main délicate aux longs ongles rouges d'Anita se posa sur sa cuisse.

-Tu voulais me parler, peut-être ? tenta-t-elle.

-Ouais. Je…

Marian eut un instant d'hésitation, mais la jeune femme lui sourit et il reprit.

-Je fais un tas de rêves, en ce moment. Des trucs bizarres. Des souvenirs, des idées, tu vois. D'habitude, ça ne me gêne pas. Mais là ce sont toujours les mêmes choses qui reviennent.

-Quelles choses ? encouragea-t-elle.

-Néa. C'est souvent à propos de Néa. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et crois-moi, ça fait un drôle d'effet de rêver d'un mort.

Anita hocha lentement la tête. Elle se sentait un peu jalouse de cet homme auquel Marian semblait tant attaché et qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, néanmoins ce n'était sûrement pas ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

-Je te crois. Comment sont-ils, ces rêves ?

-…Assez flous, en fait. La plupart du temps, je le vois sourire comme un cadavre. Il parle, aussi. Il me dit des trucs auxquels j'ai envie de croire sans y parvenir. Que j'aurais pu le sauver. Mais c'est faux, évidemment, murmura-t-il doucement, et Anita devina qu'il ne s'adressait plus à elle. C'est faux. Chome et Krory sont morts sans que j'aie pu y changer quoique ce soit. Lavi devrait s'en sortir, lui, mais sans Komui je n'aurais rien pu faire, même chose pour Link et Allen.

Ses yeux noirs fixaient le vide.

-Puis les rêves se terminent tous de la même façon : avec Mira.

La main d'Anita sur sa cuisse trembla légèrement.

-Tu sais, la gamine russe que je t'aie présenté, la dernière fois.

-Je me souviens parfaitement d'elle. D'ailleurs, puisque tu en parles, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a un comportement… étrange, parfois ?

-Hm, nan. Enfin, c'est une gamine de la rue, remarqua-t-il en tirant lentement sur sa cigarette.

-Suspect, peut-être ?

Marian arqua un sourcil.

-Je veux dire : est-ce qu'elle ne pose pas trop de questions ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Anita ? répliqua-t-il brusquement.

-Oh, rien. Mais je me demandais-

-Quoi ? Tu te figures que c'est une traîtresse, peut-être ?

Il repoussa sa main et la foudroya d'un regard dur, agacé. Anita regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

-Je t'interdis de douter un instant d'elle, trancha-t-il.

Autant y aller franchement, songea la patronne en répliquant.

-Je ne l'aime pas, cette fille. Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance.

-Oh, je vois, railla-t-il. Tu es jalouse, c'est ça ? Jalouse que ce soit elle que je baise, et non toi.

Anita écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu couches avec elle ?

-Ouais. Tu n'avais pas deviné ?

-Je… J'avais des doutes, mais je ne pensais pas que-

-Peu importe, coupa-t-il en se levant. Je ne suis pas venu m'engueuler avec toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'elle ? insista-t-elle.

-Qu'elle préfère quand je la prend par devant, cingla-t-il avec une violence qui lui déchira le cœur.

Il y eut un bref silence. Marian la fixait avec agacement, et elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer.

-Miroslava n'est pas son vrai nom, articula-t-elle douloureusement.

-…Chome avait un faux nom, nota-t-il. Lavi aussi.

-Elle est arrivée aux États-unis début janvier, cette année. J'ai perdu sa trace pendant plusieurs semaines, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait travaillé un moment dans un Diner aux environs de Compton.

-Tu as fait des recherches sur Mira ?

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas jalouse comme tu le penses, Marian. Je voulais juste m'assurer que c'était une personne de confiance.

Anita reprit d'une voix plus assurée, conscience qu'elle avait maintenant toute son attention.

-Elle s'appelle Mikhaila Stepanovitch. Apparemment, elle n'a pas de proche parent en Californie. Et surtout, elle aurait été vue plusieurs fois aux environs du Manoir Noah, et je n'y aurais pas prêté attention si mes sources n'étaient pas fiables.

Marian ne répondit pas.

-J'ai même un témoin qui dit l'avoir vu sortir d'un local à Inglewood la nuit où Maosa a disparu. D'après lui, c'était la copie conforme de Mira.

-C'est mal la connaître. Si ça avait été vraiment elle, elle l'aurait buté, ton témoin.

-Elle était trop occupée à vomir pour ça.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Le corps de Maosa était… comme griffé à mains nues. Il y a une jeune Noah qui a ce genre de penchants, n'est-ce pas ?

-Anita, ça n'a pas de sens.

-Je suis désolée, mais c'est comme ça.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et soupira. _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé pendant ce raid ?_ avait demandé Mira une semaine plus tôt. _On m'a dit que vous aviez récupéré la drogue. Vous ne l'avez pas vendu, non ?_

-Non, ça n'a pas de sens, répéta-t-il.

_Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait, alors ?_

-Tout concorde, Marian. Elle a été envoyée par les Noah pour tuer tes hommes et te surveiller.

-Je refuse de croire ça.

Anita posa une main sur son bras et baissa la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?

Marian tira sur sa cigarette. Il entendait à peine la patronne du bordel, abasourdi par l'évidente vérité. Il avait couché avec la pute de ses ennemis. Il lui avait confié des informations capitales. Il lui avait avoué des choses dont il n'avait pas parlé à ses propres hommes. Il lui avait offert un chat. Il avait partagé ses clopes avec elle.

-La laisser faire, tout simplement, dit-il après un silence.

-Marian, tu es sans doute le prochain-

-Sur la liste, je sais. Et alors ?

Il se leva, écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et lui rendit l'élastique. Ses cheveux sentaient encore l'alcool.

-Il vaut mieux que tu restes au bordel quelques temps, Anita. Ne sors qu'en cas d'extrême besoin.

Elle eut un vague hochement de tête.

-Fais attention à toi, ma belle. Des femmes aussi extraordinaires que toi, il n'y en pas beaucoup.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et serra les dents – ça sonnait comme un adieu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ?

-Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir su t'aimer comme tu le méritais.

Marian se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle tenta vainement de le retenir, mais déjà il sortait de la chambre et disparaissait dans le couloir.

* * *

><p><em>29 Mars 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_Compton_

* * *

><p><em>11:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila avait fermé les yeux depuis un moment, mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle sentait le regard de Marian, ce regard à la fois serein et tourmenté, d'une tendresse irréelle. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de <em>quoi<em> ni _pourquoi_. Elle était incapable de formuler ça à voix haute, incapable d'affronter les yeux noirs qui ne la quittaient plus.

Marian n'était pas un homme très porté sur les sentiments. Il était attaché à ses Bitches, à Chomesuke, à Anita, à la rue, à Néa, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il n'était encore jamais tombé amoureux et ne considérait pas ça comme important. Mais c'était comme dire _j'aime pas_ avant d'avoir goûté. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de lui, sauf qu'il ressentait un besoin impérieux de protéger Mira – Mikhaila, donc – maintenant qu'elle était couchée à ses côtés, endormie et vulnérable.

C'était troublant, de prendre conscience qu'il était raide dingue de cette fille au moment où on lui annonçait qu'elle l'avait trahie et probablement tué ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Il n'y avait aucune raison valable à ça, lui semblait-il. Mikhaila, aussi jolie était-elle, n'était pas son style de gonzesse. Puis elle était bien plus jeune que lui, mais jusque là, coucher avec des adolescentes ne l'avait jamais gêné. Il se sentit brusquement stupide. Et impuissant, aussi. Mais incroyablement et inexorablement _heureux._

* * *

><p><em>30 Mars 1997<em>

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles<em>

_South Central_

* * *

><p><em>09:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Suman Dark n'avait jamais été particulièrement ambitieux, mais en demandant au patron de répéter, il savait déjà qu'il allait accepter la proposition qu'il lui faisait.<p>

-Tu pourrais t'occuper des Bitches pendant mon absence. Et si tu te montres à la hauteur, j'aurais besoin d'un nouveau bras droit sur qui compter.

-Oui, bien sûr, je comprends. C'est d'accord.

Marian eut un hochement de tête satisfait. Il y était parvenu, finalement.

-Bien. J'ai toute confiance en toi, Suman.

-Merci, patron, dit-il en réprimant son sourire. Et vous allez où, au juste ?

-Sacramento. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

-Je vois.

Suman inspira longuement. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il ne devienne un jour aussi influent et puissant que le Beau Mec, mais être son bras droit était déjà un honneur.

-Tu connais bien les Bitches, reprit Marian. Je sais que c'est une lourde responsabilité, mais j'aimerais que tu te souviennes qu'en cas de problème, c'est au bras droit de prendre les choses en main.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

-Heu, oui.

-Tu comprends, Suman ? insista-t-il.

-Oui, patron, assura-t-il, légèrement inquiet. Mais il n'y a aucune raison qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit, non ?

Marian amorça un sourire railleur, qui manquait de conviction à son goût mais sembla rassurer le jeune homme.

-Je suis le Beau Mec, petit. N'oublie jamais ça.

Suman hocha vivement la tête.

-Bien. Faut que je finisse quelques trucs avant de partir, lâcha-t-il.

-Oui, patron. Bon voyage.

Le jeune homme lui souriait franchement, et Marian eut un pincement au cœur.

-Ouais, merci.

* * *

><p><em>09:30 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila l'accompagna à l'appartement qu'il avait jadis occupé avec Link et Lavi, dont il ne restait que quelques affaires sans importances – des fringues usées, un chargeur de Magnum, une brosse à dents, un paquet de céréales entamé, entre autres. Les deux adolescents ne brillaient pas par leur sens de la propreté et du rangement, et Marian n'était pas non plus un exemple dans ce domaine. Alors quand Mikhaila entra, elle eut la sensation de voir une biographie anarchique s'étaler devant ses yeux.<p>

Elle ne ressentit néanmoins pas la moindre note de culpabilité, et songea avec indifférence qu'elle était devenue ce monstre qu'elle craignait tant.

-T'as qu'à m'attendre ici.

Marian disparut dans le couloir et la jeune fille s'assit sur le bord du canapé. Le Beau Mec lui avait vaguement annoncé qu'il partait à Sacramento quelques jours, seul, histoire de faire le point. Cela ne la dérangeait pas. Sheryl avait le bras très long, et elle ne doutait pas qu'il finirait par le retrouver avec une facilité effroyable. Alors, ce sera son tour. D'un côté, c'était une bonne chose que Marian ait décidé de quitter L.A.

Mikhaila préférait faire ça dans quelque chambre d'hôtel impersonnelle plutôt que dans un local crade ou cet appartement chargé de souvenirs.

* * *

><p><em>10:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila avait passé le reste du temps à observer la rue par la fenêtre du bureau. Le Beau Mec n'avait pas de boulot pour elle, aujourd'hui, et elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer à Compton, même si Jesus lui aurait sans doute changé les idées. De toute façon, il allait bientôt partir et elle ne voulait pas manquer son départ – les Bitches étaient présents, il aurait été étrange qu'elle soit retournée à son appartement.<p>

-Bon, j'y vais.

-Hm.

Marian posa une main sur son épaule, main qui remonta lentement dans sa nuque et la força presque à incliner la tête pour l'embrasser. C'était le même goût de tabac, la même saveur amère d'alcool et la même tiédeur, mais là encore, il y avait chose de _différent_.

-On se revoit bientôt, dit-il.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison, pensa-t-elle en écoutant le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Puis brusquement, elle se leva et le rejoignit.

-Quoi ? demande-t-il d'un ton neutre en la voyant. Y'a un problème ?

Mikhaila sentit la panique l'envahir, aussi vive qu'une vague d'adrénaline. _Je suis en train de te détruire – tue-moi avant que je ne le fasse – je suis un monstre – tue-moi, de toute façon je suis déjà morte – je suis désolée – pardonne-moi je t'en prie j'ai besoin de toi_, eut-elle envie de hurler en sachant qu'elle en était incapable. Alors, elle fit un pas et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour claquer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-J'espère que tu auras beau temps à Sacramento.

Marian hocha lentement la tête. Il prit la jeune fille par la taille et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-Merci quand même, murmura-t-il.

Mikhaila avait la gorge trop nouée pour dire quoique ce soit. Il releva la tête et le bleu froid de ses yeux rencontra le noir velours des siens. Il se sépara d'elle, embrassa brièvement son front et lui tourna le dos. Elle resta là, abasourdie, tandis qu'il disparaissait à l'angle du couloir.

* * *

><p><em>Sacramento<em>

_Motel 6_

* * *

><p><em>05:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Le réceptionniste le regarda à peine. Il y avait un magasine porno ouvert sur son bureau et, visiblement, il avait hâte que Marian s'en aille pour reprendre sa lecture.<p>

-Pour combien de temps ? dit le réceptionniste.

-Une nuit.

-Et à quel nom ?

-Cross. Avec deux _s_ à la fin, précisa-t-il.

-Vous payez par chèque ou en liquide ?

-Liquide.

Marian mit l'argent sur le comptoir et prit la clef que le réceptionniste lui tendit. Ici, il était loin de la rue et les gens ne le reconnaissaient pas.

-Cent quinze. Au bout du couloir, au premier.

-Hm, merci, lâcha-t-il.

La chambre était froide et impersonnelle, aussi accueillante que la cellule d'une prison. Elle ne comptait qu'un lit double, une petite table, une chaise et une patère accrochée au mur. La salle de bains était équipée d'une cabine de douche et d'un lavabo, les toilettes étaient au bout du couloir. Marian se mit à espérer que Mikhaila le tue avant qu'il n'ait à dormir dans un endroit pareil.

Il posa son sac sur le lit, soupira et ressortit aussitôt.

* * *

><p><em>Sacramento<em>

_Neo Babylon_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Les murs gris de la boîte de strip-tease étaient couverts de graffitis et de tâches de peinture aux couleurs criardes. Le sol était en béton, et les différentes estrades étaient recouvertes d'un grillage métallique qui luisait à la lueur des néons. De la musique grunge, sans doute Nirvana, découlait sans interruption des haut-parleurs. Les filles se déhanchaient sur les scènes, suivant un rythme imaginaire, les yeux fixes et froids.<p>

Marian commanda un autre whisky et passa une main dans ses cheveux roux. Il n'y avait que peu de clients, une dizaine peut-être à part lui. Il était resté au bar, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil blasés aux filles, fumant cigarette sur cigarette et buvant jusqu'à ce que l'alcool n'embrume ses pensés. Pas assez, visiblement, songea-t-il avec amertume en enfilant le verre que le barman venait de poser sur le comptoir en béton.

L'endroit était laid à souhait, néanmoins il ne bougeait pas. Il n'avait envie de rien, ce soir. Juste de se soûler jusqu'à oublier, mais il savait qu'il tolérait trop bien l'alcool pour ça. Il avait pensé à s'offrir une pute – la brune, dans le fond, était appétissante – sauf qu'il aurait l'impression de tromper Mikhaila et c'était sans doute la dernière chose à faire.

Maintenant qu'il s'était fait à l'idée que la gamine bossait pour le Comte, la mort lui semblait moins effrayante. Depuis toujours, pourtant, il en avait eu peur. Sa vie dans la rue était une éternelle course poursuite avec la faucheuse, un jeu désespéré et perdu d'avance. Mais tant qu'à crever, autant le faire sans remords.

Puis Chomesuke, qui était restée cette jeune femme à la beauté ravageuse et au sourire cynique sur le toit d'un casino de Vegas, son être de lumière ; et Krory, dont il n'oublierait jamais toute la reconnaissance qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux après le massacre du gang qui avait tué Eliade, la fierté qu'il avait ressenti alors qu'il acceptait de travailler pour lui Lavi, le gamin qui fut le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu, le seul de ses hommes qui était parvenu à le blesser Link, Allen, Lenalee, Komui, Anita, Néa : ceux qui étaient morts par sa faute et ceux pour qui il n'avait pas fait assez.

Marian reposa brusquement son verre sur le bar et se leva. Les toilettes étaient dans les mêmes tons que la salle. Murs gris à demi peinturlurés, lavabos et cuvettes encastrés dans de gros blocs de béton, miroirs carrés et néons blancs. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide plusieurs fois et soupira. Relevant la tête, il vit le reflet d'un client dans le miroir.

Il arrêta de respirer un instant, cligna des yeux et posa les mains sur le bord du lavabo.

-Bonsoir, lança le client.

Marian déglutit difficilement, incapable de dire un mot. Il se demanda confusément si l'alcool était plus efficace qu'il ne le pensait, puis si le barman avait mis un truc louche dans son verre et si sa raison avait définitivement foutu le camp. Un peu des trois, sûrement. L'adrénaline fit de son sang un miel chargé d'électricité.

Néa Walker était néanmoins derrière-lui, une ébauche de sourire sur les lèvres, en jean noir élimé et trench beige – mêmes yeux dorés aux nuances hypnotiques et même beauté insolente.

-T'en fais une de ces têtes, nota-t-il. On croirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

-Je crois pas à ces trucs-là.

-Mais est-ce qu'il y a encore quelque chose à quoi tu crois ?

-Pas faux.

Marian lâcha un soupir las et s'essuya le visage.

-T'es foutrement bavard, pour une hallucination.

Le chimiste gloussa et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du bloc de béton. Marian le dévisagea longuement, incertain.

-T'es pas une hallu, hein ?

Il rit.

-Nan.

-Soit. T'es quoi, alors ?

-Vivant, répondit-il simplement.

Marian ne le quittait pas des yeux, partagé entre l'envie de lui coller un pain et celle de foutre le camp d'ici et se régler cette histoire avec Mikhaila.

-Et je dois applaudir ? cingla-t-il avec amertume.

Le sourire de Néa vacilla un instant.

-Tu avais raison, tu sais.

-Sans doute. À propos de quoi ?

Marian percevait le son diffus de la musique grunge. C'était bien Nirvana, _Heart Shaped Box_ exactement, il la reconnaissait pour l'avoir entendu à la radio, une fois. Il était toujours vivant, alors, et relativement sobre. Bien.

-De tout, je crois, dit-il finalement d'une voix rauque.

Néa avait maintenant le regard perdu dans le vague. L'or de ses yeux luisait à lumière des néons et Marian, qui n'était pas plus capable de le comprendre aujourd'hui qu'à l'époque du laboratoire, y retrouva cette note de folie qui le fascinait tant.

-Quelqu'un a pris ta place dans cette bagnole cramée.

C'était plus un constat qu'une question, mais Néa répondit.

-Oui. Il semblerait que Sheryl en ait eu assez de me supporter.

-Je pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais je le comprends. Querelles familiales ?

Le sourire du chimiste se teinta d'ironie.

-Je n'ai jamais fait parti de la famille.

-Parce que ça te tentait, peut-être ?

-Oh, non, sûrement pas, assura-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Marian remarqua distraitement que son jean noir lui allait à merveille et chercha son paquet de Lucky dans la poche de son manteau. Il avait envie d'un truc, terriblement envie, et quelque part ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais en cet instant il s'en foutait.

-Clope ?

-Hm, pourquoi pas.

Néa prit la cigarette que l'autre lui tendait et se pencha légèrement vers le Beau Mec. Peut-être avait-il deviné l'intention de Marian, il n'en sut jamais rien.

Il répondit avec plaisir au baiser, nettement plus passionné et appuyé que l'autre fois, sa langue dans sa bouche et ses yeux à demi clos. La flamme du briquet effleura sa joue et le bout de la cigarette rougeoya. Il pressa un instant ses lèvres contre les siennes puis, reculant à peine, tira une bouffée de tabac.

-Je t'ai manqué, Marian ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Il ne répondit pas. Ils étaient encore très proches l'un de l'autre, mais pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le bref baiser de Mikhaila, avant qu'il ne quitte Los Angeles, avait un goût amer, presque acide, et néanmoins mille fois plus délicieux. Néa était là, devant lui, d'une beauté implacable, et il ne songeait plus qu'à Mikhaila. L'amour le rendait vraiment con.

-Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? interrogea-t-il après un silence passé à fumer.

-En te cherchant. J'ai gardé deux trois informateurs dans la rue, au cas où.

-Il n'y a qu'une dizaine de mes Bitches qui sont au courant pour Sacra, contredit-il.

-La rue englobe aussi les Noah, précisa-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Marian esquissa un sourire cynique.

-Je croyais que c'étaient eux-mêmes qui t'avaient foutu à la porte.

-J'ai dit _Sheryl_.

-Le Comte, alors ? proposa-t-il avec une note de mépris.

L'or de ses yeux s'assombrit imperceptiblement. Marian tira sur sa clope.

-Oh, non. Adam me croit mort. Puis s'il m'avait envoyé ici, il m'aurait donné un flingue et l'ordre de te buter, Marian.

-J'imagine que tu l'aurais fait.

Néa haussa les épaules et tira sur sa cigarette.

-J'en sais rien. Mais je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres sur ce genre de trucs.

-Ce genre de trucs, hein ? railla-t-il.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du chimiste.

-Je préfère quand il me demande d'écarter les jambes, évidemment. Mais je ne pense que ça se reproduira avant un bon bout de temps. Peut-être même jamais, en fait, acheva-t-il avec une tristesse soudaine.

Marian se demanda vaguement s'il devait faire un geste réconfortant ou quoique ce soit de cet acabit. Sauf que c'était Néa – si doué pour lui briser le cœur et disparaître sans prévenir – et qu'on parlait du Comte, bordel de merde.

-C'est un Noah qui t'a renseigné, alors ?

-Hm, oui. Road, la petite tarée, dit-il avec un semblant de tendresse. Elle m'aime bien, cette gamine. Je l'ai appelé après mon _suicide_ et elle a tout de suite accepté. Elle a cuisiné Sheryl en toute subtilité : la gosse russe venait de le prévenir que tu montais à Sacra, puis ça a été facile de te retrouver, le Neo Babylon fait parti des lieux dégueulasses où tu aimes traîner. Mais apparemment, tu es déjà au courant pour la russkof.

Marian hocha vaguement la tête. Il n'avait pas très envie de parler de ça avec Néa, mais le chimiste était apparemment venu de lui-même et il se sentait comme un pêcheur sur son lit de mort se confessant à un prêtre. Ce qui confirma l'impression qu'il avait eu plus tôt : l'amour le rendait vraiment trop con.

-Une amie mi-inquiète mi-jalouse a fait des recherches sur elle. Mikhaila – c'est son nom – est arrivée aux États-unis le mois dernier et a été embauchée par ton Comte adoré.

Néa ne releva pas.

-Elle aurait donc buté deux de mes hommes et un de cette même amie pour le compte des Noah, continua-t-il. Et il y a des chances pour que je sois le prochain.

Il tira une bouffée de tabac et chercha le moindre changement dans l'expression étrangement neutre de Néa.

-Et donc, tu es venu te terrer dans une boîte de strip sordide à l'autre bout de la Californie. Ta logique m'échappe, Marian, répliqua-t-il platement.

-Toutes les boîtes de strip sont sordides.

-Soit.

Néa le fixait, une lueur inconnue dans le regard. Marian arqua un sourcil.

-C'est un reproche ?

-Oui.

Le Beau Mec tira sur sa cigarette et regarda la fumée grisâtre monter paresseusement au plafond grillagé.

-T'es foutrement gonflé pour un macchabée, Néa.

-Permets-moi de l'être quand tu décides de te laisser descendre par une _gamine_, Marian.

-Et alors ?

Le chimiste le foudroya du regard, vexé.

-Ce n'est pas une fin à la hauteur du Beau Mec, dit-il lentement.

Marian ne tenta pas de réprimer le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi as-tu laissé cet empaffé de Noah décider de ton prétendu suicide ? répliqua-t-il avec douceur.

Néa eut un instant d'hésitation et tira pensivement sur sa cigarette en fixant un point invisible à l'opposé du Beau Mec.

-Pour protéger Adam. De moi. De mes caprices. De mon arrogance. De ma soif de destruction.

Marian ne répliqua pas. Il voyait dans ses yeux dorés une sincérité peu commune au chimiste et ça lui suffisait. Puis il commençait à penser que si lui s'était sorti vivant de ce merdier, lui aussi avait peut-être une chance. Il se pensait résigné à la mort, et pourtant il avait une montée d'adrénaline en reconnaissait Néa – la rue l'avait bouffé tout entier depuis longtemps et n'allait pas le lâcher aussi facilement.

-Tu as changé, remarqua-t-il en écrasant son mégot sur le bord du lavabo.

Néa haussa un sourcil.

-Ah oui ? Zut alors.

Puis il ajouta :

-Il est loin le temps où on passait nos nuits à fumer de l'herbe sur la plage.

-On était encore que des gosses.

Néa gloussa, se leva et écrasa sa clope sur le sol.

-On est toujours que des gosses, Mary.

Marian grimaça.

-Il m'a pas manqué, ce surnom à la con.

-Moi si.

Le chimiste souriait à nouveau comme si le monde était à ses pieds et le Beau Mec reprenait confiance.

-Tu as toujours un bloc-notes avec toi ?

-Oui, dans la bagnole.

-Faut que j'écrive un truc à ma poupée russe.

* * *

><p><em>10:20 p.m<em>.

* * *

><p>Marian avait la main qui tremblait presque. Il savait que Mikhaila serait là bientôt, peut-être même était-elle déjà à l'hôtel, ou à l'entrée de la boîte de strip, flingue à la main. Il avait à nouveau peur de la mort, maintenant qu'il avait décidé de vivre. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait écrire pour la jeune fille. Puis la présence de Néa, fixant par-dessus son épaule la feuille encore vierge, ne l'aidait pas.<p>

-Regarde ailleurs, le macchabée.

Néa soupira et se redressa sur son tabouret en commandant un cocktail au barman. Marian ferma brièvement les yeux et se lança :

_30 Mars – Sacra_

Une hésitation, impossible à deviner pour celle qui allait lire la lettre, puis il reprit :

_Mikhaila Stepanovitch,_

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, alors je vais tâcher de faire vite._

_C'est Anita qui a tout découvert, y compris ton vrai nom. Mais là-dessus, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, vu que la moitié de mes Bitches en font autant. Pour le reste, c'est différent. Je pensais que j'allais te haïr, t'insulter, te maudire, et bien plus encore… Tu le mérites amplement, non ?_

Là, au moins, il était sincère et elle ne pouvait pas protester.

_Pourtant, je n'y arrive pas. Ça me dépasse. Ça m'emmerde royalement, aussi. Je suis peut-être trop vieux, maintenant. Après tout, il est rare que les fils de la rue dépassent vingt ou vingt cinq ans. J'ai en déjà trente quatre au compteur. Un vrai fossile._

_Si bien que quand ma chère Anita m'a raconté que cet enculé de Comte t'avait engagé pour me descendre, je me suis senti bêtement résigné. Pas de femme – officiellement – pas d'enfants – en tout cas ils ne se sont jamais manifestés – pas de famille._

Marian eut un vague sourire en songeant que sans la rue, une fille comme Mikhaila, il l'aurait épousée.

_Oh, je manquerai sûrement à mes Bitches, pendant un jour ou deux. Pour les trois mioches, je ne m'en fais pas. Ils sont jeunes, ils m'oublieront. Et puis l'idée d'échapper à mes dettes ne me déplaisait pas. Une bonne fois pour toutes, quoi._

Mes créanciers n'auraient pas apprécié, pensa-t-il en continuant, ignorant le regard de Néa qui balayait à nouveau la lettre.

_Mais voilà, cette connerie de destin en a décidé autrement. Ou plutôt ce vieux salopard. Je le croyais mort, moi. Enfin, les mauvaises herbes sont tenaces._

Il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour deviner le froncement de sourcils de Néa. Il parlait de lui, évidemment.

_Ce qui n'est pas si mal quand on y réfléchit. Ça me laisse une chance._

_Alors bon, si lui avait échappé à la faucheuse, pourquoi pas moi ?_

_J'imagine que tu t'en fous, de toute façon._

_D'ailleurs, avec ton niveau en anglais, tu comprendras un mot sur quatre._

Ici, Marian devina un sourire sur les lèvres du chimiste. Quant à la réaction de Mikhaila, il n'en savait rien. Il choisit de le noter.

_Si tu as trouvé ce mot, tu dois être furax. Ou soulagée. J'en sais foutrement rien. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme…_

_Putain, si c'est vraiment le cas, les tiens ont des doubles vitrages ! Parce que, nom de Dieu, tu ne laisses rien filtrer !_

Néa rit franchement, cette fois. Marian, non. Il avait un drôle de pincement au cœur.

_Bref. Je voulais te dire de faire gaffe à tes jolies fesses et tout le reste. Grandis un peu, trouve-toi un type bien qui sache te baiser correctement, fais des gosses mais pas trop quand même, laisse pousser tes cheveux, fais ce que tu peux pour ton accent à couper au couteau et change de boulot._

Puis il ajouta, en se souvenant de quelque chose :

_Au fait, je t'ai laissé un paquet de Lucky dans le boite à gants._

_Prends soin de Jesus, aussi. C'est une sale bête, mais il te tiendra compagnie quand tu seras seule._

Marian leva les yeux et reposa le stylo.

-On peut y aller.

Néa ne souriait plus, cette fois, relisant la lettre par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu ne peux pas finir comme ça.

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Marian, dit-il avec un soupir. Tu es dingue de cette fille, ça se sent.

-Et alors, t'es jaloux ?

Néa leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le Beau Mec payait les verres.

-Seigneur, non. Mais n'oublie que tu ne la reverras sûrement jamais.

Il acquiesça en silence et reprit le stylo. Sa main ne tremblait plus du tout, et ce fut d'un geste vif et assuré qu'il ajouta :

_Et puis tiens, tant que j'y suis :_

_Je t'aime._

_Marian._

* * *

><p><em>Sacramento<em>

_Motel 6_

* * *

><p><em>10:40 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila avait demandé à son chauffeur, un ancien du gang des Akumas devenu homme à tout faire du Comte, de s'arrêter plusieurs fois, presque dès qu'elle reconnaissait un panneau qui indiquait une station service toute proche. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment agir quand elle serait face à Marian, son Beretta à la main. Avec un peu de chance – elle n'y croyait pas, elle n'en avait jamais eu – elle l'apercevrait de loin et pourrait l'abattre sans qu'il ne la voie.<p>

Et avec encore plus de chance, Marian serait déjà à des miles de Sacramento

Peut-être qu'il avait finalement compris qu'elle était employée par le Comte, que c'était elle qui avait tué Chomesuke et les autres, que maintenant c'était son tour. Ces trois mots qu'il lui avait murmuré en guise d'au revoir ne cessaient de lui revenir à l'esprit. Trois mots anodins, incongrus. _Merci quand même._

Mikhaila ne comprenait pas, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'effrayer. Spirale vicieuse. Elle en arrivait à se demander si la première balle de son Beretta ne lui était pas destinée, après tout. Elle n'avait encore jamais songé au suicide. Ni quand sa salope de mère lui avait dit qu'elle était née d'un viol, la honte de toute sa famille. Ni après _l'agression_ de la route du soleil. Ni à l'annonce de la mort de Frankie.

Elle ne ressentait toujours rien pour ceux qu'elle avait exécuté pour du fric. Que dalle. Niet. Zéro. C'était effroyable, cette indifférence, cette lente déshumanisation qu'elle s'infligeait elle-même. Mais penser à Marian qu'elle allait devoir tuer lui tordait le cœur. Elle en avait compris la raison quand elle avait appelé Sheryl pour lui dire que le Beau Mec montait à Sacramento. Elle était amoureuse de lui. C'était bien différent de ce qu'elle avait lu dans des romans à l'eau de rose. Cela ne la rendait ni heureuse, ni épanouie.

L'amour était comme une maladie incurable qui rongeait son être. Elle eut un sourire narquois à cette pensée et sursauta quand le chauffeur coupa le contact.

-On y est.

Il était noir, comme Jawad, mais contrairement au cuisinier, son visage n'exprimait pas cette sérénité et cette douceur qui l'avaient aussitôt poussé à lui faire confiance. Le chauffeur, avec son air supérieur et ses reniflements méprisants, elle avait plutôt envie de lui coller des baffes. Mikhaila ne savait pas comment le Comte choisissait ses hommes, mais il était doué pour dénicher des perles rares.

-J'ai vu, merci, cingla-t-elle en ouvrant la portière.

Le parking du motel n'était pas très grand, et seule une dizaine de voitures y était garée. Elle chercha des yeux celle de Marian Cross, à peine aidée par la lumière faiblarde des lampadaires. Elle la reconnut rapidement, néanmoins. Mikhaila et lui y avaient déjà fait l'amour, une fois, mais la plupart du temps, ils s'en servaient pour se déplacer au cœur de la rue, écoutant la radio ou une cassette de Johnny Cash.

Le véhicule était une imposante Cadillac DeVille rouge vif du début des années quatre-vingt aux jantes chromées, terriblement voyante. Mikhaila ne doutait pas que c'était le but, se faire remarquer. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil puis entra dans le motel. Le réceptionniste ne leva pas les yeux de son magasine porno.

-Bonsoir, commença-t-elle. Je cherche quelqu'un qui a pris une chambre dans cet hôtel.

-Vous êtes flic ?

-Non. Armée, répliqua-t-elle en tapotant la crosse de son Beretta sur le comptoir.

Le réceptionniste soupira. Il ouvrit son registre, sans un regard pour la jeune fille.

-Nom ?

-Cross.

-Hm.

Le réceptionniste tourna une page.

-J'en ai un. Marian Cross, chambre cent quinze.

Et merde, songea-t-elle en glissant son Beretta à sa ceinture. Elle allait le remercier et monter à l'étage quand il ajouta :

-Il vient de partir. Vous le manquez de peu.

Mikhaila arqua un sourcil.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui.

Le réceptionniste se pencha sur son magasine porno.

-Il était seul ?

-Oui, répondit-il avec un soupir qui signifiait clairement qu'elle le dérangeait.

-Bien. Merci.

-Hm.

Mikhaila sortit du motel et traversa le parking jusqu'à la Mercedes de son chauffeur.

-Il vient de partir, lui dit-elle en ouvrant la portière.

-Quoi ?

-Cross vient de partir, répéta-t-elle. Appelle le Comte, c'est foutu.

-Putain de merde, il va pas aimer.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et retourna à la Cadillac du Beau Mec. Elle était verrouillée, bien sûr. Elle s'accroupit à la hauteur de la roue arrière gauche et récupéra la clef qu'il cachait toujours derrière les jantes. Se redressant, elle vit que le chauffeur sortait en quête d'une cabine téléphonique. Elle l'ignora et ouvrit la portière côté conducteur.

Mikhaila se glissa dans le véhicule, partagée entre le soulagement et la peur. Le cuir usé des sièges sentait la cigarette, le vin et le parfum bon marché. Le couteau à cran d'arrêt que le Beau Mec cachait habituellement sous le siège avant droit avait disparu, et la caisse à outils remplie de balles, de chargeurs de 9 millimètres et d'un Smith&Wesson aussi.

La jeune fille soupira et ouvrit la boîte à gants. Une bonne partie de son contenu – briquet de rechange, bouteille de Schnaps, papiers de la voiture, couteau suisse, compresses propres, tournevis – n'y était plus, mais il restait encore la cassette audio de Johnny Cash, celle du _live_ à San Quentin tâchée de vin, un paquet de Lucky Strike intact et une enveloppe blanche, rectangulaire, toute simple.

Mikhaila la prit, la glissa dans la poche intérieure de son manteau avec la cassette et rangea les clopes dans celle de son jean. Elle referma la boîte à gants, sortit du véhicule, le verrouilla avant de remettre la clef derrière les jantes et rejoignit le chauffeur à la cabine téléphonique.

-Oui, monsieur le Comte, je comprends tout à fait, disait-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Oui, oui, il a quitté le motel à l'instant.

Le chauffeur marqua une pause, écoutant religieusement les réprimandes du chef des Noah.

-Hé, appela-t-elle.

Il l'ignora et hocha vivement la tête.

-Nous avons le témoignage du réceptionniste de l'hôtel, bien sûr. Souhaitez-vous que je l'élimine, monsieur ?

Avec un soupir agacé, la jeune fille lui arracha le combiné des mains et le colla à son oreille, ignorant les protestations du chauffeur.

-Cross s'est barré et sa voiture est encore sur le parking. Je l'ai fouillée, elle a été entièrement vidée, dit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Le réceptionniste est un abruti, je vais me charger de lui, et me débarrasser du registre. Ainsi, tout le monde croira que les Noah ont bel et bien éliminé le Beau Mec. Il sait qu'il y a un contrat à son nom, il ne remettra jamais les pieds à L.A., voir aux États-unis. Ça vous va ?

Le Comte laissa couler un instant, et la jeune fille devinait aisément le sourire froid sur ses lèvres.

-Bien. Vous me prouvez une fois de plus votre efficacité, mademoiselle. Sheryl vous a-t-il annoncé le montant de votre dernière paye ?

-Oui.

Trente mille dollars, en liquide. Seulement après l'exécution, lui avait-il précisé.

-Elle vous sera remise uniquement si vous retrouvez le Beau Mec.

Mikhaila sentit la colère l'envahir.

-Je suis venue ce soir, il n'est pas là. Point. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui courir après à travers toute l'Amérique, monsieur, répliqua-t-il sèchement. D'ailleurs, que vos hommes le retrouvent ou non, je m'en fous. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Notre accord est terminé, je suis libre de mes actes et vous pouvez garder votre pognon.

-…Je comprends, mademoiselle, répondit-il avec une note d'amusement. Bonne soirée.

La jeune fille rendit le combiné au chauffeur.

-T'as une arme, non ? demanda-t-elle.

-Heu, ouais.

L'entendre parler avec autant de familiarité avec le Comte avait rendu l'ancien Akuma moins arrogant.

-Bute le réceptionniste et retourne à L.A.

Mikhaila s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. Elle marcha un moment le long de la route et finit par trouver un parking de restaurant plus éclairé. Elle s'assit sur le muret qui le longeait, alluma une Malboro et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle ne contenait qu'une feuille blanche pliée qu'elle déplia aussitôt d'un geste brusque et commença à lire.

Elle ne comprit pas tout, seulement quelques mots ou morceaux de phrases. Son niveau d'anglais à l'écrit était encore bien médiocre. Elle parvint néanmoins à en déduire que Marian savait qu'elle bossait pour les Noah et qu'il avait choisit de fuir. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, comme débarrassée d'un poids, et vaguement rassuré à l'idée que Marian avait finalement une chance de s'en sortir vivant. Mais ce furent les dernières lignes qui lui arrachèrent un sourire de bonheur pur.

_Je t'aime_.

Mikhaila, seule sous la lumière glacée des lampadaires du parking vide, songea que l'amour n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que ça. Elle avait froid, elle était épuisée et démoralisée malgré le soulagement procuré par la fuite du Beau Mec. Mais Marian l'aimait. C'était étrangement beau. Si beau, si intense. Presque euphorisant.

Elle en pleura de joie, jusqu'à prendre conscience qu'elle ne reverrait jamais l'homme qu'elle aimait, et alors ses larmes devinrent des sanglots désespérés.

* * *

><p>Ouh, c'est pas joyeux tout ça.<p> 


	40. Chapitre 40

_SHARP TASTE _

**Rating** : T.

**Résumé rapide** : UA : Lavi Bookman mène une vie ordinaire à Santa Maria, une petite ville de Californie. Mais quand un beau japonais débarque de nulle part, son passé le rattrape. Yaoi. Lucky ; Yuvi ; LinkAllen ; CrossOC ; NéaAdam ; Wisky et autres.

**L**e dernier chapitre, ici.

**M**es Chers Lecteurs, mes compagnons de voyage, mes fidèles soutiens.

**S**harp a duré une année de travail pour moi. Ce fut long, laborieux, parfois désespérant - mais les 145 reviews cumulées à ce jour m'ont beaucoup aidées et j'ai finalement achevé cette fic.

**A**lors merci pour vos encouragements, vos avis, vos critiques. Que vous ayez laissé des reviews plus ou moins fréquemment, que vous ayez ajouté cette fic à vos alertes ou vos favoris, que vous ayez simplement lu et apprécié.

**E**n espérant vous offrir du rêve aujourd'hui et demain, aussi. Sharp s'arrête, moi pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 40<strong>

* * *

><p><em>4 Mars 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Bookmen Shop_

* * *

><p><em>10:10 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>La cuisine était baignée d'une lumière jaunâtre d'ordinaire douce et tiède, mais le regard froid que Mikhaila gardait sur l'homme refroidissait la pièce. Il avait un peu maigri, coupé ses cheveux noir de jais et ses grands yeux dorés semblaient avoir perdu la lueur de folie qui les animait autrefois. Il n'avait pas retiré son manteau, comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir rapidement. Elle n'en savait rien, parce qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle lui avait proposé de monter à l'étage.<p>

Mikhaila se demandait si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de le foutre dehors.

-Café ? dit-elle finalement d'une voix mécanique.

Néa eut un maigre sourire.

-Je veux bien, merci.

Elle resserra les pans de son gilet en laine et, avec un léger soupir, rempli deux tasses de café qu'elle fit réchauffer au micro-ondes.

-Assieds-toi, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la table.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison de le vouvoyer, maintenant. Néa l'avait impressionné, tant par sa beauté que son instabilité, sauf que désormais elle avait grandi, et lui vieilli. Non, rectifia-t-elle mentalement. Pas vieilli. Il semblait juste… _assagi._

-Tu es devenu une belle femme, Mikhaila.

Elle se tourna vers lui, appuyée contre le plan de travail.

-Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? reprit Néa en balayant l'appartement du regard.

Encore cette foutue question.

-Non, dit-il sèchement. Pourquoi nous as-tu fait suivre, Lavi et moi ?

Néa croisa les jambes sous la table.

-J'aime savoir où je mets les pieds, c'est tout. Que vous aviez coupé vos liens avec la rue, quels étaient vos lieux de prédilection, ce genre de choses.

-Hm.

-Néanmoins, je suis un peu déçu. Je pensais que Javier était plus costaud que ça.

Mikhaila mit un moment à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Dès qu'elle avait reconnu Néa, elle avait senti une vague douloureuse de souvenirs refluer et avait du mal à revenir au présent. Le micro-ondes bipa brusquement, et elle posa les tasses sur la table et s'assit pour masquer son malaise.

-Tu devrais mieux choisir tes hommes.

-Ce ne sont que des paysans misérables qui avaient besoin de quelques pesos, précisa-t-il.

-Tu vis vraiment en Argentine, alors ?

Néa but une gorgée de café brûlant avant de répondre.

-Bien sûr. Je suis née là-bas avant d'émigrer aux États-unis. La Russie ne te manque pas ?

Mikhaila faillit s'étouffer avec son café.

-Pardon ? croassa-t-elle. Quel est le rapport avec… ?

Il haussa les épaules et elle vit s'allumer, des tréfonds des ténèbres dorées, la lueur furieuse de sa folie.

-Non. Pas du tout, siffla-t-elle après un silence.

-Ah oui ?

Mikhaila le foudroya du regard, et il sourit avec douceur pour toute réponse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Néa ? La guerre est finie, maintenant, pourquoi es-tu ici et pas à L.A. ?

Il gloussa.

-Parce que je suis mort, ma jolie. Tout simplement.

-Certes, admit-elle. Mais je te trouve drôlement en forme pour un macchabée.

-D'ailleurs, à ce propos, que faisais-tu à San Diego quand j'ai parlé avec Sheryl ?

-Ne change pas de sujet. Je faisais du tourisme avec une amie, c'est tout.

Voilà une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à Frank Ann Rosenthal, et son souvenir raviva une vieille plaie dans son cœur.

-Tu l'as dit au Comte ?

Néa avait prononcé ce surnom avec indifférence. Néanmoins, il eut l'air déçu par sa réponse.

-Non. J'aurais du ?

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules et but une gorgée de café. Il remarqua le chat qui dormait sur le canapé, soupira et reposa la tasse sur la table.

-Tout était si différent, à l'époque, dit-il dans un murmure.

Mikhaila songea un instant à répliquer par une pique acide, mais après tout Néa avait raison alors elle se tut. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à répondre à ça, de toute façon. Elle laissa son café refroidir et croisa les bras sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce que Marian a fait de l'Innocence, d'ailleurs ? lança-t-il à un moment.

-Il l'a brûlée, dit-elle d'une voix atone. Tu ne le savais pas ?

Néa fit la moue.

-Il a toujours refusé d'en parler.

Mikhaila tiqua.

-Est-ce que… ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait trop à son goût.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment, gêné.

-Il…

Avec un soupir, il reprit difficilement.

-Il est mort, l'an dernier. Fin octobre, je crois.

Devant son air ahuri, Néa ajouta :

-Il vivait en Bolivie, alors je venais le voir qu'une ou deux fois par mois. Il était très affaibli les dernières semaines.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et baissa la tête pour les dissimuler, serrant les poings sur ses genoux dans une pitoyable tentative de garder son calme. Elle voulait demander comment c'était arrivé, mais elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Néa comprit néanmoins son trouble et précisa, sur un ton détaché qui ne collait pas avec la tristesse pure dans son regard doré.

-Crise cardiaque. La rue l'a bouffée jusqu'au sang, sans doute. Toute cette vie d'excès et d'alcool n'avait rien de bon.

Mikhaila but une gorgée de café froid – le goût était dégueulasse, mais il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

-Pourquoi Sheryl te détestait-il autant ? dit-elle platement.

Néa ne parut pas surpris par la question. Il ne souriait plus du tout, cette fois.

-Il était jaloux, tout simplement. Pas de ma relation avec…

Il se fit brusquement lointain.

-Avec Adam. Non, il m'en voulait pour tout le temps que je passais avec lui. C'est bizarre, en fait, parce qu'Adam ne m'aimait pas. Pourtant, Sheryl me méprisait tellement que j'en venais à penser qu'il en savait plus sur les sentiments du Comte qu'Adam lui-même. Enfin, c'est du passé.

En disant ça, il ferma brièvement les yeux et Mikhaila, malgré la douleur, malgré le désespoir soudain, comprit qu'il mentait. Néa se leva brusquement, arrangea le col de son manteau et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

Elle se leva aussitôt, par automatisme. Elle sortit de la cuisine, descendit au premier, écoutant à peine les pas de l'homme derrière-elle. Ils étaient encore dans les escaliers quand il l'appela :

-Mikhaila ?

Elle se retourna, serrant les pans de son gilet sur son corps froid.

-Oui ?

Néa était à deux marches au-dessus d'elle, et la lumière qui venait d'en haut faisait un contre-jour, si bien qu'elle distinguait à peine les traits de son visage. Lui la voyait nettement, au contraire. Le bleu glacé de ses yeux légèrement humides, ses cheveux blond pâle, sa silhouette fragile. La marche sous son pied craqua dans le silence et il soupira.

-Marian n'est pas mort.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

-Je pensais que ce serait plus facile pour toi dans le cas contraire, mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, finalement, ajouta-t-il doucement en sortant quelque chose de la poche de son manteau. Je ne voudrais pas causer plus de souffrance, je t'assure – j'ai de la sympathie pour toi, Mikhaila – mais prends ça et laisse-toi le temps d'y réfléchir.

Elle prit le bout de papier froissé qu'il lui tendait et s'écarta pour le laisser descendre les dernières marches. Il se retourna en arrivant en bas des escaliers et, esquissant un sourire faible mais sincère, termina simplement.

-C'est une bonne chose que la rue ne t'ai pas englouti. Bonne nuit, ma jolie. Fais de beaux rêves.

Néa lui tourna le dos et disparut dans la pénombre de la boutique. S'il avait réussi à entrer, il pouvait bien sortir par ses propres moyens. Mikhaila remonta au dernier étage, légèrement chancelante. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, inspira profondément et défroissa soigneusement le bout de papier. Elle le posa sur la table et le lissa du plat de la main. Il n'y avait que quelques lignes inscrites au crayon gris, dont le trait uniforme et sec lui rappela que Néa avait été chimiste.

_Señor Francisco Alvarez Martin_

_Avenida del seis de agosto N° 410,_

_Santa Lugar_

_Tajira_

_Bolivia_

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Hevla Lane_

* * *

><p><em>10:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi s'était souvenu que Néa Walker était argentin. Il l'avait lu dans l'article du L.A. Times sur son suicide, quatre ans auparavant, et il avait fallu un moment pour s'en rappeler avec suffisamment de certitude pour en être sûr. Cela remontait à loin, très loin, mais le jeune homme avait toujours eu une bonne mémoire. Il ne savait néanmoins pas grand-chose à son sujet, seulement quelques informations glanées auprès du Beau Mec, surtout à son dépend.<p>

Néa Walker était le chimiste qui avait mis au point cette foutue came, un soutien des Noah – le patron l'avait même qualifié de _pute qui baise avec le Comte_ mais Lavi n'était pas parvenu à vérifier ça – et apparemment un proche du patron, vraisemblablement à l'époque où il ne vivait pas encore dans la rue. Là, le jeune homme en était certain. Il avait senti le chagrin du Beau Mec les jours qui avaient suivi son suicide.

Suicide dont Lavi commençait à douter. S'il s'avérait exact que le type qui les avait fait suivre, Mika et lui, était bien argentin, il ne voyait qu'un seul contact commun, soit Néa Walker, décédé dans l'incendie de sa voiture quatre ans plus tôt. Voilà qui compliquait les choses.

-Tu ne connais pas d'argentin, Yuu ?

Le japonais, avachi sur le canapé face au poste de télévision, arqua un sourcil. Lavi était à la fenêtre, observant d'un œil distrait les quelques voitures qui circulaient en bas.

-Un seul. Un dealer qui j'ai buté moi-même au début de la guerre.

Le rouquin soupira.

-Aucune chance que tu l'aies raté, hein ?

-Balle de neuf dans le crâne. Chute du sixième étage. Sinon, il était en pleine forme la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé.

Lavi eut un sourire amusé. Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand le téléphone sonna. Le rouquin décrocha, sans quitter Kanda du regard, partagé entre l'inquiétude et la perplexité.

-Ouais ?

Il commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment, comme si son instinct de fils de la rue lui hurlait de foutre le camp.

-Lavi, répondit la voix de Mikhaila dont l'accent sonnait avec plus d'intensité et de rudesse que d'ordinaire.

-Il y a un problème ?

Kanda se redressa un peu dans le canapé et baissa le son de la télévision. Lavi devina sans peine à quoi il pensait, que son Tokarev était dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Il reconnaissait cette note d'excitation à l'idée du danger dans ses yeux noirs, cette légère crispation de sa main.

-Le problème argentin est réglé, répondit-elle en éludant sa question. J'aimerais…

Lavi l'entendit prendre une longue inspiration.

-J'aimerais que tu viennes à la boutique.

Il fronça les sourcils, imaginant déjà un cadavre à brûler.

-Faut que je te parle, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus calme.

-C'est si urgent que ça ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Yuu peut-

-Si tu veux, ça m'est égal.

-Tu es sûre que ça va, Mika ?

Nouvelle inspiration.

-Plus ou moins. Ça ira mieux quand je t'aurais parlé, je pense.

-D'accord, répondit-il lentement. On arrive.

Mikhaila raccrocha et il en fit autant.

-Alors ? lança Kanda.

Lavi passa une main dans ses cheveux roux.

-Bof. Faut qu'on y aille.

Le japonais se leva aussitôt, se chaussa et enfila son manteau. Lavi éteignit la télévision et l'imita.

-Apparemment, le _problème argentin_ est réglé. Mais elle avait l'air bizarre.

-Assez pour prendre ça ? demanda-t-il en glissant son Tokarev à sa ceinture.

-Nan, je dirais. Mais prends-le quand même, je préfère.

-Et toi ?

Lavi hocha lentement la tête.

-Mauvaise idée. Elle ne veut parler qu'à moi, vois-tu. Et comme il est fort possible que ce qu'elle ait à me dire ne me plaise pas, il vaut mieux que je ne sois pas armé.

Kanda arqua un sourcil.

-Pourquoi je viens aussi, alors ?

Le rouquin soupira et ferma brièvement son unique œil.

-Pour m'empêcher de faire une connerie, baby love. Je peux te faire confiance ? interrogea-t-il avec une légère hésitation.

Ce qui inclut la violence, traduisit le japonais.

-Bien sûr.

-Merci, dit-il dans un murmure.

Il claqua un baiser sur ses lèvres et sourit franchement.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

-Ouais, ouais, je sais, marmonna-t-il en tournant les talons et sortant de l'appartement.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Bookmen Shop_

* * *

><p><em>11:30 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi était resté assis pendant tout le temps où Mikhaila parla, les bras croisés sur son torse, le regard braqué sur la jeune femme, froid et indifférent. Il arborait un visage impassible, parfois assombri par une annonce particulièrement difficile, mais Kanda, adossé au mur, sentait qu'il faisait des efforts pour garder son calme. Il ne l'interrompit qu'une fois, pour lui demander de lui donner chaque détail.<p>

Mikhaila, assise en face de lui, ne cessait de remuer sur sa chaise, de plus en mal à l'aise, buvant parfois une gorgée d'eau et jetant des coups d'œil au japonais, au chat qui dormait, ou même au vide, juste pour éviter le regard de Lavi. Kanda ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état de nervosité, d'anxiété et, surtout, de _honte_. Mais il comprenait peu à peu la crainte de son amant. Ce qu'elle lui disait n'avait rien d'agréable.

Elle avait commencé par évoquer brièvement son arrivée aux États-unis, les quelques semaines qu'elle avait vécues à Ladera Heights, puis à mi-voix la tentative de viol qu'elle avait subie, la manière dont elle avait fini dans un Diner, sa relation avec son amie américaine qu'elle surnommait Frankie, avec une note de tendresse et de regrets dans la voix, puis le braquage du gang des Akumas et la rencontre avec Néa Walker.

-C'était lui, l'argentin qui nous a fait suivre, avait-elle précisé. Il est venu ici ce soir, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en tout cas il n'est plus un danger.

Puis elle avait enchaîné, parlant du contrat que le Comte – elle évoqua un traducteur qu'il avait fait venir pour l'occasion sans s'étendre sur son identité – l'avait presque forcé à signer, rappelant comme pour se justifier qu'il menaçait de s'en prendre à son entourage, le déjeuner à San Diego et la conversation de Sheryl et Néa, le fait que ce dernier ne s'était pas vraiment suicidé et qu'elle avait fait pression sur le Noah, ce qui expliquait sa volonté de se débarrasser d'elle après l'armistice.

Elle avait rejoint les Bitches, quittant Frankie – qui était morte peu de temps après – et le Diner qu'elle aimait tant. Puis l'exécution de Chomesuke. C'était là que Kanda avait posé une main sur son Tokarev, guettant la réaction de son amant avec appréhension. Mais Lavi était resté assis, étrangement calme. Il était encore sous le choc, avait déduit le japonais. La fureur serait pour plus tard. Alors il ne lâcha pas son arme.

Après Chome, il y avait eu Arystar Krory. Là aussi, ses mots avaient été atrocement précis et détaillés. Les coups de ceinture de Tyki, le sang qui suintait sur tout son corps, la douleur dans ses hurlements. Kanda ne tenta pas d'imaginer ce que Lavi devait ressentir en sachant que le Noah qu'il avait aimé et aimait encore dans une moindre mesure était le salopard qui avait lacéré Krory. Il commençait presque à en vouloir à Mikhaila.

Puis Maosa, l'homme de Mademoiselle Anita. Elle resta évasive à ce sujet, parlant seulement de Road et de l'horreur de l'instant. Elle évoqua ensuite Marian Cross. Elle n'avait pas encore prononcé son nom, et l'effort sembla lui coûter énormément. Elle raconta comment il lui avait avoué qu'il avait brûlé l'Innocence, et ce fut là qu'elle ajouta qu'ils étaient amants. Mais elle n'en dit pas beaucoup plus sur leur relation. Seulement assez pour que Lavi comprenne qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il l'aimait aussi – de toute façon, il avait lu la lettre.

Après, ce fut Kié et la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait laissé partir, puisque le Comte savait que pour la came, c'était foutu. Elle continua en disant que Marian avait planifié l'adoption de Link et Allen par les Exorcistes lors d'un rendez-vous avec Komui Lee. Kanda se souvint que c'était lui-même qui avait noté l'adresse et l'heure quand le Beau Mec avait appelé. Enfin, elle raconta qu'elle n'avait pas pu tué Marian parce qu'il s'était enfui en laissant la lettre derrière-lui.

Après ça, elle avait acheté la maison de Lemoore avec le fric qui lui restait et laissé faire quand les Noah avaient commencé à bâtir sa réputation sur la mort du Beau Mec. Même chose pour le surnom dont elle avait hérité, _Middle-of-the-road_.

-Voilà, acheva-t-elle avec un soupir las. Je comprendrais que tu me détestes et que tu me vires de la boutique, je le mérite amplement.

Lavi réfléchit un moment. Il avait grand besoin d'assimiler tout ça, de prendre un peu de recul S'en suivit un silence pesant et inquiétant. Mikhaila resta immobile, attendant patiemment sa réaction comme on attend une condamnation à mort. Kanda resserra ses doigts sur la crosse glacée de son Tokarev et s'écarta du mur.

Lavi se leva. Contournant la table, il s'approcha à pas lents de la jeune femme qui se redressa aussitôt et eut un léger mouvement de recul. De là où il était, Kanda ne parvenait pas à voir son visage – il devina néanmoins son air d'animal blessé acculé à un mur. Quant à son amant, il était toujours aussi stoïque.

-Lavi ? appela-t-il sans convictions.

Pendant un moment, il ne se passa rien. Puis le claquement sec d'une gifle déchira le silence. Mikhaila vacilla, eut le réflexe de porter une main à sa joue et ferma les yeux. Lavi l'empoigna par le col de son t-shirt. Son unique œil émeraude, où refluait une vague de douleur furieuse, fixait la jeune femme avec une rage qui croupissait depuis des années et qu'il avait patiemment nourri, sans doute certain de retrouver un jour l'assassin de Chome et des autres.

Le rouquin la gifla à nouveau. Plus fort, plus vivement. Kanda resta en retrait, incertain. Peut-être qu'après quelques beignes, son amant finirait par se calmer de lui-même. Peut-être qu'après quelques beignes, la culpabilité de Mikhaila se ferait moins lourde. Lavi la jeta au sol et la jeune femme eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver le coup de pied. Il soupira, comme déçu, l'air d'un père confronté aux bêtises de son enfant, et prit le couteau à cran d'arrêt à sa ceinture, dissimulé par le bas de son pull.

Il le soupesa dans sa main et Mikhaila écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait rien pour se défendre, et de toute façon elle aurait été incapable de blesser Lavi. Lui voyait les choses sous un autre angle, évidemment. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et leva le bras. Une main s'agrippa à son poignet et le repoussa en arrière. Kanda s'interposa entre eux, son Tokarev braqué sur Lavi. L'incertitude était lisible dans ses yeux noirs, néanmoins il ne tremblait pas.

-Lavi, dit-il à mi-voix. Pose ce truc et recule.

Le rouquin ne le regardait pas. Il fixait la jeune femme derrière le japonais, sa colère presque palpable.

-S'il te plait ? ajouta-t-il.

Lavi sembla prendre conscience de sa présence, et de celle du Tokarev qui visait son front. Kanda le pria intérieurement de lâcher son couteau. Dans le cas contraire, s'il essayait de se jeter sur Mikhaila, il craignait que ses réflexes de pro ne l'amènent à tirer. Il commençait à se demander s'il s'en remettrait un jour. S'il pouvait vivre sans lui. S'il pouvait _exister_ sans lui. Et alors qu'il gardait son flingue braqué sur son amant, il s'aperçut qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

-Lavi, répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

Le rouquin lâcha son arme et Kanda la ramassa en baissant son Tokarev.

-Je rentre, siffla-t-il d'une voix sourde que son amant reconnut à peine.

Kanda entendit le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers et, attendant qu'il soit parti pour de bon, finit par se tourner vers Mikhaila. La jeune femme avait ouvert les yeux et le fixait sans la moindre expression.

-…Tu as bien fait, dit-il après un moment.

-Tu crois ? ironisa-t-elle. Il me _hait_.

-Et alors ? Tu t'en doutais, non ?

-Ouais, admit-elle en se relevant. Mais je pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à essayer de me tuer.

Le japonais glissa son Tokarev à sa ceinture et le couteau à cran d'arrêt dans la poche de son manteau.

-Lavi n'aurait jamais-

-Oh, je t'en prie, il m'aurait égorgé si tu n'étais pas intervenu. Et permets-moi de ne pas te remercier.

-Pardon ?

Mikhaila haussa les épaules, sous le regard effaré de Kanda.

-Putain, mais entre l'autre abruti qui pète les plombs et toi qui joue les martyrs, on est pas sorti de l'auberge.

La jeune femme détourna les yeux.

-J'ai du mal à te reconnaître, ma vieille.

-Sans doute parce que tu me connais mal, répliqua-t-elle, amère.

-Ce que je sais de toi me suffit amplement.

Il soupira et reprit :

-Tu mérites sûrement pas le prix Nobel de la paix, et ce que tu as fais il y a quatre ans est assez dégueulasse, mais sache que j'aurais très bien pu être à ta place. Tes états d'âmes, on s'en branle. Alors tu fais comme d'habitude, tu assumes et tu regardes devant toi. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Mikhaila considéra le jeune homme un instant. Elle esquissa un maigre sourire et hocha lentement la tête.

-T'es un tendre, au fond. _Merci_, alors.

Kanda soupira à nouveau, de soulagement cette fois.

-Génial. Il me reste plus qu'à m'occuper de l'autre abruti.

-…Dis-lui de venir à la boutique demain. Je partirais s'il le veut, mais on ne peut pas… en finir comme ça.

Il acquiesça vaguement et disparut dans les escaliers.

* * *

><p><em>11:40 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Il pleuvait et l'air était encore froid. L'eau ruisselait sur le bitume noir, dessinant des arabesques abstraites sur les trottoirs et formant des flaques informes qui renvoyaient le ciel d'encre et la lune nue, d'une blancheur tâchée et maculée. De fines gouttelettes coulaient sur le visage de Lavi, qui les essuya d'un geste rageur. Autant de larmes qu'il n'avait jamais pu verser.<p>

S'il avait une vague idée de ce que Mikhaila comptait lui dire, il était encore choqué par la nouvelle. Il avait compris qu'elle était liée à tout ça, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle avait tué Chome, Krory, Maosa et extorqué des informations au patron. _Trahison_ était le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit. _Meurtre_ était le second. Mais ce qui flottait encore dans son esprit était une question toute simple : _que faire maintenant ?_

Lavi voyait clairement la situation. Une rive, d'abord, qui bordait une rivière nauséabonde, infestée de bêtes sauvages. Un chemin, ensuite, de terre battue rouge comme du sang qui ne menait nulle part. Un désert brûlant où il se tenait, les deux pieds enfoncés dans les sables mouvants – s'il ne faisait rien, agissait comme à l'ordinaire, il finirait par s'enliser et disparaître.

La rive sauvage, c'était fuir avec Yuu, pourquoi pas en Amérique du sud, ou peut-être même en Europe. Peut-être que là-bas, il pourrait oublier la rue et construire une vie différente, loin de la souffrance bien ancrée ici. Perspective alléchante, et s'il avait fait sortir Yuu de L.A., il devrait parvenir à l'amener à l'autre bout de la Terre.

Le chemin de sang, c'était tuer Mikhaila et partir seul. Kanda ne le suivrait pas, il en était presque certain. Après, ce serait la côté est des États-unis, sans doute, peut-être même qu'il retomberait dans un gang new-yorkais – son cœur de fils de pute n'avait rien oublié de l'adrénaline et des frissons. Venger les Bitches lui plaisait. Il avait longtemps rêvé de retrouver le connard qui avait tué Chome.

-Lavi.

Le rouquin, assis en tailleur sur le bitume, fixa Kanda d'un œil neutre. Le japonais avait cet air agacé et dédaigneux qui lui aillait si bien.

-Ouais, dit-il en réponse, et sa voix lui sembla trop grave pour lui appartenir.

-Tu as la tête du type qui s'apprête à faire une connerie monumentale.

Kanda s'assit à ses côtés et passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà humides. Le bruit feutré de la pluie couvrait un peu sa voix, alors il se rapprocha de lui, touchant presque sa jambe.

-Ah bon.

-Hé bien ça promet, railla-t-il.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer avant d'être totalement trempé.

-On est venu ensemble, on rentre ensemble.

-Je vais rester réfléchir un peu, rentre, répliqua-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Kanda arqua un sourcil et Lavi sentit qu'il l'avait énervé.

-Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? siffla-t-il.

-Rien. Casse-toi et fous la paix.

Le japonais semblait hésiter entre le frapper et l'insulter.

-Bien. Très bien, dit-il néanmoins en reprenant son calme.

Kanda se leva lentement et tendit une main à son amant.

-Debout.

Quelques gouttes d'eau luisaient sur ses doigts blancs, glissant sur ses ongles courts et tombant sur le bitume. Lavi leva le regard sur son visage impassible et songea à l'embrasser. Yuu était beau quand il était en colère. Mais brusquement il n'eut plus envie de le provoquer.

_Ramène-moi à l'appart, dis-moi que tu m'aimes et que je vais oublier le sourire tendre de Chome quand elle m'a offert mon deuxième œil d'émeraude_, pensa-t-il si fort qu'il faillit le dire à voix haute. Dis-moi que le passé ne compte pas.

-Tu me suivrais jusqu'au où, baby love ?

Kanda ne baissa pas le bras.

-Ne la tue pas. C'est normal que tu lui en veuilles, mais la tuer n'y changerait rien.

Lavi prit doucement sa main en restant assis. Le japonais s'accroupit à sa hauteur, patient, et le rouquin embrassa ses doigts, effleurant sa peau humide de ses lèvres.

-Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, murmura-t-il. Trop difficile.

Le japonais repoussa les mèches noires qui tombaient sur ses yeux. Lavi recommença à parler, d'une voix qui tremblait et heurtait les mots avec une colère qui se mua peu à peu en désespoir.

-Chome me manque, des fois. Kro' aussi. Je me demande ce que Marian a pensé en apprenant que Mikhaila l'avait trahi. Il semblait triste dans sa lettre, perdu. C'était rare qu'il soit comme ça, tu sais. Tu crois qu'il ferait quoi, à ma place ? demanda-t-il sans attendre une réponse que la japonais était de toute façon incapable de lui donner. Il l'aimait vraiment, c'est dingue. C'est injuste que j'aie à choisir entre elle et l'honneur des Bitches. Si je n'avais pas quitté la rue, elle m'aurait tué, hein ? Ce serait plus facile, finalement. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Yuu.

Il reprit son souffle.

-Tu vas me quitter si je la tue, baby love ?

Kanda eut un léger soupir.

-J'en sais rien. J'ai abandonné L.A., maintenant, je ne sais pas si…

-Si tu peux y retourner, termina-t-il.

-Ouais.

Lavi emmêla ses doigts aux siens et ferma son unique œil. Il sentit les lèvres de Kanda sur sa joue.

-Je suis sûr que Chomesuke serait suffisamment fière de toi pour que tu n'aies pas à la tuer, murmura-t-il. Puis souviens-toi que tu lui as donné des cours d'anglais. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle culpabilise déjà assez ?

-Peut-être.

Le japonais se redressa et Lavi rouvrit son œil.

-Debout.

Lavi s'exécuta. Il l'embrassa longuement, sa main libre dans son dos et toute cette pluie qui imbibait leurs vêtements et mouillait leurs cheveux, cette pluie froide qui pleurait pour lui. Il enlaça son amant, serrant contre lui son corps tiède.

-Ne la tue pas, répéta-t-il.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas et l'embrassa encore.

* * *

><p><em>11:50 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Ses mains tremblaient quand Mikhaila arracha le film plastique du paquet de Lucky Strike, et plus encore quand elle fit tomber une cigarette sur la table. Elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour l'allumer et tira une bouffée de tabac. Mais ses yeux ne s'emplirent pas de larmes. Elle toussa un peu, par manque d'habitude, et jeta un coup d'œil au chat vautré sur le canapé.<p>

Elle tira une deuxième bouffée. Rien, sinon la saveur amère et piquante du tabac. Elle continua à fumer jusqu'à écraser le mégot dans la tasse vide de Néa Walker. Elle en alluma une autre, posa le bout de papier froissé sur la table et le lissa du plat de la main, sa cigarette à la bouche. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de l'espagnol, mais les lignes inscrites au crayon gris désignaient clairement une adresse.

Pas n'importe quelle adresse.

L'adresse de Marian.

Mikhaila ferma les yeux en tirant sur sa cigarette. Elle s'aperçut que le goût lui avait manqué, comme la fumée grisâtre et la sensation du bâton lisse entre ses doigts.

_Señor Francisco Alvarez Martin_

Il avait donc changé de nom. C'était logique, après tout. Il avait peut-être coupé ou teint ses cheveux, aussi, voire les deux. Elle se demanda si elle arriverait à le reconnaître et soupira en prenant conscience de sa stupidité. Bien sûr qu'elle le reconnaîtrait. Il était le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé à ce point, le seul qui l'avait _vraiment_ regardée. Quelle vie avait-il là-bas ? Avait-il une femme, des enfants ? Pensait-il encore à elle ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et écrasa sa clope avant d'en allumer aussitôt une troisième. Une fois le paquet de Lucky Strike vide, elle espérait qu'allait se sentir plus légère.

Ça ne marcha pas, mais au moins elle avait fait un pas en avant.

* * *

><p><em>5 Mars 2001<em>

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Hevla Lane_

* * *

><p><em>09:30 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Kanda noua ses longs cheveux en queue de cheval et enfila son manteau. Lavi chaussait ses Docs Martens, silencieux. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à l'appartement la veille, si ce n'était <em>j'ai fait du café, t'as pas vu mon t-shirt bleu ?<em> et _tourne-toi_ quand ils avaient fait l'amour. Kanda n'avait jamais connu son amant aussi peu bavard, et jamais même imaginé que c'était possible.

Il pouvait presque l'entendre réfléchir, examiner toutes les possibilités, tous les cas de figure et en déduire le plus adapté, le plus juste. S'il lui faisait confiance, il avait néanmoins vérifié qu'il ne cachait pas d'autres armes. Quand il lui avait dit que Mikhaila voulait le voir ce matin-là pour parler, Lavi n'avait pas répondu, se contentant d'un hochement de tête qui pouvait signifier tout et son contraire.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Maria<em>

_Bookmen Shop_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikhaila, en jean et chemise noire, descendit lentement les escaliers. Elle traversa la boutique, ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Emilia Galmard. La jeune femme avait promis de l'aider à accueillir les clients pour son premier jour, ce que Mikhaila, préoccupée par la visite de Néa Walker et ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lavi, avait complètement oublié.<p>

-Tu as l'air surprise de me voir, nota-t-elle.

Mikhaila se dessina un sourire figé.

-Je suis un peu stressé, c'est tout.

Emilia fit la moue. Mikhaila et elle ne se connaissaient pas encore très bien, mais pour l'instant elles parvenaient à se supporter mutuellement.

-Alors, prête pour ce premier jour ? lança-t-elle avec enthousiasme en posant son sac et son trench dans le local.

-Plus ou moins.

Mikhaila sentit la panique l'envahir en reconnaissant Lavi dans la vitrine. Le jeune homme entra dans la boutique, suivi par Kanda.

-Lavi ? Il y a un problème ? Je croyais que tu devais passer plus tard, dit aussitôt Emilia en claquant un baiser sur sa joue. Salut, Kanda.

-'Lut.

-Toujours aussi loquace, hein.

-Faut que je parle à Mikhaila, honey.

Lavi ne souriait pas, arborant un air détaché que la jeune femme ne lui connaissait pas.

-D'accord. Et les clients ?

-Tu peux t'en occuper, s'il te plait ? Ça ne devrait pas être long.

-Hm, pas de problème. Mais fais vite, ils ont hâte de rencontre ta nouvelle vendeuse, mon chou.

Lavi suivit Mikhaila au deuxième étage, partagé entre l'anxiété et la peur. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé une solution efficace au problème, et espéré que parler avec elle l'aiderait. Arrivée en haut des escaliers, la jeune femme sortit un papier de la poche arrière de son jean et lui tendit. Il le prit, perplexe, le déplia lentement et lut son contenu en fronçant les sourcils.

_Señor Francisco Alvarez Martin_

_Avenida del seis de agosto N° 410,_

_Santa Lugar_

_Tajira_

_Bolivia_

-Une adresse ?

-Oui, sans doute.

-L'adresse de qui ? Et en quoi ça nous concerne ?

Mikhaila inspira une longue goulée d'air.

-C'est Néa qui me l'a donné hier. Apparemment, c'est celle de Marian.

Lavi lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Tu es sûre de ça ?

-Oui.

-Oh. Intéressant.

-Tu l'as sûrement déjà retenue, remarqua-t-elle.

-Ouais, admit-il en lui rendant le papier.

Elle le replia soigneusement et le glissa dans sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?

Lavi l'observa un instant, songeur. Il se souvenait clairement du griffonnement appliqué de la mine de son stylo quand il lui dictait du Edgar Allan Poe. Du sang sur son cuir la fois où il avait beaucoup plu. De son air déterminé et froid quand elle tenait un flingue dans ses mains délicates. La colère de la veille était passée d'elle-même, comme une blessure qui s'avère moins douloureuse avec le temps.

-Tu serais te souvenir de cette adresse ? demanda-t-il.

-…Non, je ne pense pas.

-Bien. Donne-moi ce papier.

Mikhaila lui donna.

-Tu restes à la boutique et tu continues à travailler ici. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'habituer à cette nouvelle… situation, mais si tu n'as rien de prévu ce week-end, je pensais déjeuner au Rouge Estrade avec Emilia. Tu pourras venir, si tu veux.

Elle acquiesça.

-Merci, Lavi.

La dernière lueur d'agressivité et de méfiance disparut de son œil vert.

Le rouquin glissa le papier dans la poche de son blouson et elle le vit faire, comme au ralenti. La dernière chance qu'elle avait de revoir Marian venait de mourir. Mais au fond, ce n'était pas si grave. ça faisait quatre ans, désormais. Ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé, mais ils avaient perdu leurs couleurs et leur puissance d'avant.

-Viens, les clients t'attendent, dit-il d'une voix plus enthousiaste.

Elle eut un demi-sourire qu'il lui rendit aussitôt.

-Ils ne vont pas être déçus.

-J'espère bien, Mika. On y va ?

-Ouais, on y va.

Lavi serra le papier froissé dans sa main, sans savoir s'il comptait se servir de cette adresse. Il n'y avait plus de rive sauvage qui bordait une rivière nauséabonde, de chemin de terre rouge comme du sang, de sables mouvants. Il ne restait qu'un escalier en bois grinçant, patiné par la lumière dorée du soleil, et le bruit des pas de la jeune femme derrière-lui sonnait comme un prélude.

* * *

><p>Tss, elle ne me satisfait toujours pas cette dernière phrase.<p>

Bref.

**S**i Sharp est finie pour de bon, une série de 3 OS est prévue dans le courant de l'année - j'ai un projet sur la série anglaise Sherlock - qui vont chacun retracer le passé de 3 personnages : une Bitche, un Exorciste et un Noah. Je vous laisse méditer ça.


End file.
